Amnesia
by Sydney8201
Summary: Quand Dean se réveille à l'hôpital après un accident de voiture, il est surpris d'apprendre qu'il a 33 ans et non plus 22, qu'il est marié à un autre homme et qu'il est à présent un artiste reconnu. Il ne se souvient pas des onze dernières années de sa vie. Quand il sort de l'hôpital, il doit tout réapprendre. Et espérer que ses souvenirs reviennent rapidement. DESTIEL.
1. Réveil

**Bonjour**

 **La voici la voilà, ma nouvelle histoire. L'histoire m'a été suggérée par Elyrine qui continue de corriger les chapitres et à me conseiller.**

 **Elle est différente de la dernière. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le découpage est simple. Un chapitre est du point de vue de Dean, un autre du point de vue de Castiel. Celui du point de vue de Dean se déroule après son réveil et celui du point de vue de Castiel est un flash back pour expliquer comment ils en sont arrivés à se marier ...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire avec ce premier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The Lost Boy de Greg Holden**

 **Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

 _« Une vie sans avenir est souvent une vie sans souvenir. »_

 _Hervé Bazin_

Dean n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni même du jour ou de l'heure qu'il était. Il était installé confortablement – sur un lit, probablement – et fut soulagé en ouvrant les yeux de constater qu'il n'avait mal nulle part. Il prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. La lumière au-dessus de sa tête était trop forte et trop brillante, lui brûlant la rétine au passage. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en tentant de se souvenir comment il avait pu arriver là.

Il se força à rester calme avant de tourner la tête sur le côté. Il était sur un lit. Les draps étaient blancs et le contour visiblement en métal. C'était un lit pour une seule personne. Il n'était donc pas chez lui. Et probablement pas chez une de ses récentes conquêtes.

Dean n'aimait pas la façon dont son cerveau avait du mal à faire le point. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir ou à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait juste avant de s'endormir.

Un bip insistant lui agressait les tympans. Il tenta de lever la main pour se frotter les oreilles et les yeux mais ne parvint pas à bouger. Il ne se sentait pas mal. Peut-être légèrement nauséeux mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait tendance à boire bien trop quand il sortait. Et il se réveillait alors dans le lit d'une femme qu'il connaissait à peine et qui la plupart du temps était plus âgée que lui et probablement mariée. Il était le jouet qu'on utilisait juste pour se souvenir de ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait dix ans de moins.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Dean n'avait pas mal à la tête. Et il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir bu. Il avait probablement été drogué. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait prendre la fuite dès que possible. Il refusait de devenir l'esclave sexuel d'une femme dérangée. Il allait se battre.

Le bip continuait de résonner autour de lui et Dean aurait tout donné pour qu'il cesse. Il tourna finalement la tête de l'autre côté et sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il réalisa d'où le son provenait. Une machine était reliée à lui, les fils glissant sous le tissu qui recouvrait son torse. Il observa la machine durant de longues secondes. L'écran montrait une courbe régulière. De toute évidence, elle était là pour mesurer son rythme cardiaque. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Dean était à l'hôpital.

C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Une bonne car cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas détenu par une psychopathe déterminée à l'utiliser encore et encore, n'avait pas été drogué et n'était pas en danger immédiat. Une mauvaise nouvelle parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu un quelconque accident. Il songea une seconde à l'Impala et pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas été impliquée. Il était peut-être tombé et s'était cogné la tête. Cela expliquait tout. C'était même sans doute pour cela qu'il ne se rappelait pas de grand chose. Il souffrait probablement d'une commotion cérébrale.

Dean ferma les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour faire le point. Il ne pouvait pas bouger mais il sentait ses bras et ses jambes. Son incapacité à faire le moindre mouvement était sans doute due aux drogues que les médecins lui avaient injectées. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'affoler. Il devait absolument se calmer.

Il se força donc à respirer calmement par le nez tout en faisant le point sur ce dont il se souvenait.

Il s'appelait Dean Winchester, fils de John et Mary, frère de Sam. Sa mère était morte dans l'incendie de leur maison quand il avait quatre ans et son frère tout juste six mois. Son père était un ancien militaire qui les avait élevé comme des soldats plus que comme des enfants. Il avait abandonné les études juste après son diplôme et il le devait en partie à son oncle Bobby. Sam avait obtenu une bourse pour Stanford. Il allait devenir avocat. Il avait une petite amie que Dean adorait. Jessica Moore. Blonde, grande et incroyablement intelligente. Dean se sentit soulagé de parvenir à se souvenir de ces principaux détails. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et continua à lister toutes les choses dont il se rappelait.

Il avait travaillé un temps pour Bobby dans son garage à Sioux Falls avant de venir s'installer cet été en Californie, à Palo Alto, pour rester proche de son frère. Leur père vivait de son côté à Lawrence au Texas. Il buvait trop et était incapable de garder un travail. Ni Sam ni lui n'étaient réellement proches de John.

Sam venait tout juste de fêter ses dix-huit ans. Dean, de son côté, en avait vingt-deux. Il était serveur dans un café non loin de l'université. Il n'y travaillait que depuis quelques semaines mais avait déjà trouvé une amie parmi les autres employées. Charlie Bradbury était son équivalent féminin. Et si elle n'avait pas été lesbienne, il aurait probablement cherché à l'épouser un jour. Il s'était contenté de faire d'elle sa meilleure amie. Sa seule vraie amie dans son nouvel environnement, d'ailleurs.

Dean soupira. Il se souvenait de l'histoire de sa vie jusque là. C'était une bonne chose. Il était à présent temps de vérifier qu'il se rappelait également des choses plus générales. Il se souvenait de l'année. 2006. C'était facile, jusque-là. Le président était Georges W. Bush. Il se souvenait d'avoir été scandalisé par sa réélection et d'avoir vaguement fait campagne pour John Kerry. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr du jour et du mois mais il avait déjà fêté son anniversaire et avait commencé à s'interroger sur le cadeau à faire à Sam pour le sien. Cela signifiait qu'ils approchaient du mois de novembre. Parfait. Dean avait les idées un peu plus claires, à présent. Il n'avait pas totalement perdu la mémoire. Il lui manquait juste les souvenirs précis de la veille. Mais cela lui reviendrait dès qu'on lui aurait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir et de les baisser sur son torse. Il était couvert d'un drap et avait trop chaud. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un vienne le trouver. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de lever le bras et fut soulagé quand il parvint à le sortir de sous le drap. Il le posa sur son ventre et soupira. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'anneau en argent qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Ce n'était pas la bague qu'il portait jusque-là, l'alliance de sa mère qu'il ne quittait jamais et portait de toute façon à l'annulaire droit. Il devait y avoir une explication. Il était convaincu que tout prendrait sens d'ici peu. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer pour le moment.

Dean attrapa difficilement le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière et appuya plusieurs fois dessus pour être sûr qu'on l'entendrait. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes. La porte de sa chambre finit par s'ouvrir sur une jolie jeune femme qu'il aurait tenté de séduire avec plaisir s'il n'était pas allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il fut surpris de voir l'infirmière l'observer avec des yeux écarquillés et une main sur la bouche comme pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il supposait qu'il devait être dans un sale état pour provoquer une telle réaction.

\- Vous êtes… vous êtes… je… désolée… je vais aller chercher le médecin, lança l'infirmière avant de quitter la pièce.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui était aussi surprenant dans le fait qu'il était réveillé mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire avant qu'elle ne parte. Le personnel laissait clairement à désirer dans cet hôpital. Il se promit de le faire remarquer au médecin quand il serait là. Dean baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la bague à son annulaire gauche. Elle était simple et sans rien d'extravagant. Parfaite pour lui s'il avait été du genre à porter une bague autre que celle héritée de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais porté un tel bijou à ce doigt. Cela signifiait bien trop. Et il ne voulait pas que les femmes qu'il croisait puissent penser une seule seconde qu'il était pris. C'était forcément une erreur. On avait pensé à tort que la bague lui appartenait. Peut-être qu'une de ses conquêtes l'avait laissée chez lui. C'était bizarre mais plausible.

Dean ferma les yeux et choisit d'attendre patiemment le médecin. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Quand son regard croisa celui du nouvel arrivant, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter une seconde de battre dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le médecin. C'était Sam. Mais cela ne collait pas avec ce dont Dean se souvenait. Son frère semblait… plus âgé. Fatigué et inquiet mais également surpris. Il avait les cheveux plus longs que dans son souvenir et paraissait bien plus musclé également. Dean l'observa une seconde, persuadé à présent qu'il devait rêver. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son frère. Du moins pas son frère de dix-huit ans qu'il avait vu encore quelques jours plus tôt. Non. Ce Sam était un homme, probablement approchant la trentaine. Ce qui était ridicule, bien évidemment. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il allait probablement se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes et pourrait ensuite raconter ce rêve étrange à son frère et à Charlie. Cela les ferait certainement beaucoup rire.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de regarder son frère à nouveau.

\- Sammy, tu es différent et franchement… quand je te raconterai ça demain, tu vas beaucoup en rire.

Sam ne semblait pas amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il semblait au contraire inquiet, à présent. Perdu quant à l'état mental de Dean. Ce dernier devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait là du rêve le plus étrange qui lui ait été donné de faire. Il espérait s'en souvenir pour pouvoir en rire avec son frère et sa meilleure amie.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est un rêve, c'est évident. Tu n'es pas… tu es mon frère mais pas mon frère de maintenant. Mon Dieu, on se croirait dans ce dessin animé où je ne sais plus qui voit son futur grâce au fantôme de Noël ou quelque chose du même genre. C'était sans doute pour me prévenir de l'horrible coupe de cheveux que tu aurais si je te laissais les faire pousser. C'est un avertissement. Dès que je suis réveillé, je t'emmènes de force chez le coiffeur.

\- Un rêve ? Dean, ce n'est pas… tu te souviens pas ? Ce n'est pas un rêve, Dean. Tu viens de te réveiller. Tu étais dans le coma.

Dean éclata de rire à nouveau. Mais cette fois, dans un petit coin de son esprit, une alarme s'était déclenchée. Il l'ignora pour le moment.

\- Ah ah, très drôle, Sammy. J'aurais été dans le coma pendant plus de dix ans ? Parce que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu, tu avais dix-huit ans et maintenant, on dirait que tu en as trente.

\- Vingt-neuf, pour être précis. Mais… je pense que le médecin serait le mieux placé pour t'expliquer. Tu n'as pas été dans le coma dix ans, Dean… juste… juste quatre mois.

Dean fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Si son frère disait vrai – et il ne pouvait pas dire vrai, c'était inconcevable – cela signifiait qu'il avait trente-trois ans. Et qu'il ne se souvenait pas des dernières onze années de son existence. Onze ans. Non. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Sam avança dans la pièce et Dean le suivit des yeux. Son frère semblait réellement épuisé.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils appellent Castiel aussi. Il devrait être là rapidement. Je suis sûr que tu as envie de le voir et… je sais que ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair.

« Castiel ». Ça ne pouvait pas être un vrai prénom. Et Dean ne connaissait personne qui s'appelait ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu appelles le médecin par son prénom ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce prénom ?

\- Castiel n'est pas… tu ne te souviens pas de Cas ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il continuait de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Mais puisqu'il ne semblait pas sur le point de se réveiller, il avait choisi de jouer le jeu. Histoire de voir ce que cette illusion lui réservait comme surprise.

\- Non, je ne me souviens ni de Castiel ni de Cas. Je me souviens de Cassie même si je préférerais oublier son existence. Désolé.

\- Castiel est… Dean, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire mais… Castiel est ton mari.

Pendant une seconde, Dean fut incapable de réagir à cette annonce. C'était impossible. Il n'était pas marié. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ou du moins pas avant une bonne dizaine d'années. Et s'il devait se marier, il épouserait une femme. Il n'était même pas gay.

\- OK Sammy, c'était très drôle jusque-là mais cette fois, ça devient ridicule. Je ne suis pas marié et je ne suis certainement pas marié avec un autre homme. Je ne suis pas gay.

\- C'est ce que tu répètes à longueur de journée depuis que lui et toi êtes ensemble. Tu ajoutes ensuite que tu n'es gay que pour Cas. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

Dean aurait aimé dire à son frère qu'il s'en souvenait, ou même seulement qu'il acceptait de le croire. Il voyait bien que sa réaction faisait de la peine à Sam. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas quand le mensonge était aussi gros et aussi invraisemblable. Dean n'avait même jamais été attiré par un homme. Il ne doutait pas que ce Castiel était un gentil garçon. Il n'imaginait toutefois pas une seconde qu'il ait pu l'épouser. Bien sûr, il y avait cette bague à son doigt. Cet anneau qui ressemblait à une alliance. Une que Dean aurait pu choisir s'il avait voulu se marier. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas et ne voudrait peut-être jamais. Et surtout pas avec un homme.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu… tu as monté ce coup avec Charlie comme dans ce film avec Michael Douglas et Sean Penn, c'est ça… The Game, non ? C'est… tu es maquillé pour paraître plus âgé et je suis dans un faux hôpital et dans un faux lit et cette bague est une blague aussi. Et tu as inventé ce Castiel. Sammy, je dois te dire que c'est bien joué mais tu aurais dû inventer une histoire plus plausible. Et maintenant, tu vas me laisser partir et reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée.

\- Dean, souffla Sam, visiblement peiné.

Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne pouvait pas avoir trente-trois ans. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié onze ans de sa vie et son propre mariage. Il le refusait catégoriquement.

\- OK, si tout ceci est vrai, alors dis-moi qui est le président.

Sam grimaça une seconde.

\- Donald Trump, répondit-il finalement.

\- Ah, tu vois, ça ne peut être qu'une blague. Les Américains ne peuvent pas être suffisamment stupides pour élire ce type. Soyons réalistes une seconde.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit le soir de son élection, confia Sam.

Dean secoua à nouveau la tête. Il aurait aimé être capable de se lever de son lit et de quitter sa chambre mais il se sentait trop faible pour tenter sa chance. Il se résigna donc à rester allongé mais il détourna les yeux, refusant de regarder son frère plus longtemps. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Sam sur lui et il s'apprêtait à lui dire d'arrêter quand la prote s'ouvrit sur le docteur.

Il avait visiblement une petite trentaine d'année et les yeux bleus. Il ne portait pas de blouse, ce qui était une nouvelle preuve du manque de rigueur au sein de cet hôpital. Bien sûr, s'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène, c'était excusable. Dean le regarda approcher de son lit, les cheveux en désordre et des cernes sous les yeux. Il était pâle et avait les joues couvertes de barbe. Dean aperçut une bague à son annulaire gauche. Une bague semblable à la sienne. Il déglutit avec peine.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme sentit la panique le gagner à nouveau. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Et pourtant, il se comportait comme s'ils étaient proches.

\- Depuis quand les médecins appellent leurs patients par leurs prénoms ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je… quoi? Demanda le médecin, visiblement surpris.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas le médecin… c'est… c'est Castiel.

OK. Cette fois, Dean avait des difficultés à respirer. La machine à côté de lui commença à s'emballer et il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas céder complètement à l'angoisse qui le gagnait. Il devait rester lucide et comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais c'était difficile pour lui de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar.

\- Il ne se souvient pas de toi… Cas… il… il croit avoir vingt-deux ans. Il ne se souvient plus de tout le reste et… il croit que nous sommes toujours en 2006, énonça Sam.

Dean n'aimait pas entendre son frère résumer ainsi la situation comme si tout cela avait le moindre sens. Il rouvrit donc les yeux pour intervenir à son tour mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un autre homme, cette fois vêtu d'une blouse. Le médecin, très certainement.

\- Monsieur Winchester ?

Dean ignora son prétendu mari et son frère et se concentra uniquement sur le médecin qui approchait.

\- Dites-moi que tout ceci est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Parce que c'était amusant au début mais je commence à légèrement paniquert, là.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas un rêve, protesta Sam.

Dean leva la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il voulait que le médecin lui explique. Parce qu'il y avait forcément une explication logique à toute cette mascarade.

\- En quelle année sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Le médecin sembla surpris par sa question. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam puis à Castiel avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Monsieur Winchester, nous sommes le 23 juin 2017.

\- Non, c'est impossible… je… non, je n'ai pas trente-trois ans… je ne suis pas marié et je… je ne me souviens pas. Je… la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'un dîner avec Charlie et Sam et… j'avais vingt-deux ans. Je… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le médecin semblait inquiet mais professionnel. Dean resta donc entièrement concentré sur lui pour ne pas risquer de paniquer plus encore. Il avait toujours le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Il avait du mal à garder un semblant de calme.

\- Il y a quatre mois, vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Un homme a grillé le feu rouge et percuté votre véhicule à pleine vitesse. Il a été tué sur le coup mais a propulsé votre voiture dans un fossé. Vous avez fait plusieurs tonneaux et votre tête à heurté le volant et la portière, causant un saignement à l'intérieur de votre crâne. Vous êtes dans le coma depuis ce jour. Nous ne pensions pas que vous finiriez par vous réveiller.

\- Un accident de voiture ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je… est-ce qu'il est possible que j'ai oublié les onze dernières années de ma vie simplement parce que j'ai pris un coup sur la tête ?

Dean commença à se demander si son frère n'avait finalement pas dit vrai. Cela semblait réel. Et si c'était effectivement le cas, c'était pire que tout. Il avait perdu onze années. Un tiers de sa vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu des gens qu'il aimait durant cette période. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être marié. A un homme, de surcroît. Si c'était vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué qu'un simple coup sur la tête, Monsieur Winchester. L'hémorragie cérébrale qui a découlé de votre accident était sérieuse et votre amnésie en découle probablement.

\- C'est temporaire, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda alors Sam d'une toute petite voix.

C'était la question que Dean aurait dû poser en premier. Peut-être avait-il juste besoin de quelques heures de repos pour se souvenir de tout. Si sa situation était définitive, il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester marié avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie dans le mensonge.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le garantir. C'est possible, oui. Mais il est également possible que cela soit définitif. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

\- Seul… attendez une seconde… vous ne savez pas ? Vous êtes médecin, non ? Vous devriez pouvoir nous donner une réponse un peu plus précise que cela. Vous vous rendez compte une seconde de ce que cela signifie pour moi ? J'ai perdu les onze dernières années de ma vie. Je ne me souviens pas d'être marié. Je ne connais même pas cet homme qui prétend être mon mari et… je ne sais pas quel métier j'exerce ni où. C'est… c'est un cauchemar.

Dean pouvait cette fois sentir la panique le gagner pour de bon. Il allait faire une crise d'angoisse. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis son adolescence. Depuis le jour où Sam avait fui le motel où leur père leur avait demandé de rester pendant que Dean était parti se changer les idées quelques minutes. John lui avait alors reproché d'avoir manqué à ses responsabilités, à la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Dean avait fini par retrouver Sam. Son frère s'était confondu en excuses inutiles. Dean n'était pas en colère contre Sammy. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Les jours suivants, il avait multiplié les crises d'angoisse à chaque fois que son frère était loin de lui. John ne l'avait plus regardé de la même manière ensuite. John. Dean n'était pas surpris de ne pas le voir dans sa chambre. Il doutait que son père fasse le déplacement pour le voir à l'hôpital. Ou cela pouvait signifier qu'il… onze années. C'était une longue période et Dean ne pouvait pas être sûr que son père était toujours en vie. Il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait prendre le risque de poser la question.

Il devait avant tout réussir à garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Il ferma les yeux alors que sa tête tournait. Il sentit finalement une main se poser sur la sienne. Celle où l'alliance reposait sans qu'il ait le moindre souvenir qu'on la lui ait passée à un moment. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son frère. A sa grande surprise, ses yeux se posèrent sur Castiel. Son mari. L'homme qu'il avait épousé mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il semblait savoir comment l'aider à gérer sa crise. Ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il en avait eues durant leur période ensemble. Dean résista à l'envie d'échapper à ce contact. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Castiel. Il n'était responsable de rien.

\- Dean, respire calmement. Compte jusqu'à cent dans ta tête. Tout va bien se passer, souffla Castiel d'une voix rauque.

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir suivre son conseil mais sa proximité ne faisait qu'alimenter sa panique. Cet homme avait posé ses mains sur lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble, s'étaient mariés et avaient choisi de finir leurs vies côte à côte. Et pour Dean, il était un parfait étranger. Il représentait tout ce que le jeune homme avait oublié. Il avait envie de lui demander de partir. Mais une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas juste envers lui. Il se retint donc et se força à faire ce que Castiel lui demandait.

Après quelques longues minutes, il finit par reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Il agita alors ses doigts sous ceux de Castiel et ce dernier retira aussitôt sa main de la sienne.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il alors parce qu'il voulait se montrer poli.

Castiel sourit avant de reculer d'un pas. Dean tourna alors le visage à nouveau vers le médecin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant pour moi ?

Il avait besoin de savoir ce que les prochains jours lui réservaient. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait reprendre sa vie en main. Comment pouvait-il retourner à son quotidien alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce en quoi il consistait ? Il avait tellement de questions et il ne savait pas qui serait capable de lui apporter les réponses.

\- Je veux vous garder ici pour quelques jours. Nous avons des examens à faire et vous aurez besoin de suivre une rééducation. Vos muscles ont en partie fondu depuis que vous êtes alité. Une fois que nous aurons les résultats, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec votre mari. Vous reviendrez pour votre rééducation mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous vous garderions plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de quitter les lieux. Je vous encourage également à consulter un psychologue pour votre amnésie. L'hypnose est une méthode qui a déjà prouvé son efficacité dans des situations comme la vôtre.

Dean avait envie de rire. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que le médecin était en train de lui dire. Comment pouvai-il penser sincèrement qu'il avait envie de rentrer chez lui ? Il ne savait même plus où il habitait. Il refusait de retourner dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un homme dont il ne savait rien. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse de son mari. Pour Dean, c'était avant tout un étranger.

\- Vous avez besoin avant tout de repos. Je vous encourage à dormir maintenant. Votre mari et votre frère peuvent rester encore un instant mais je préférerais qu'ils vous laissent récupérer ensuite. Je reviendrai vous voir ce soir pour commencer les examens.

Sur ces mots, le médecin quitta la pièce en silence. Dean le regarda sortir. Il avait encore des dizaines de questions à lui poser mais il n'était pas en état d'écouter les réponses. Il avait effectivement besoin de repos. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillerait en 2006 et se rendrait alors compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

\- Dean, je suis désolé, déclara alors Castiel.

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur lui, surpris qu'il s'excuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Eh bien parce qu'il est évident que tu ne me reconnais plus et que ma présence est en partie ce qui a déclenché ta crise d'angoisse. Je peux partir, si tu le souhaites. Je comprendrais que tu préfères ne pas me voir pendant quelques jours. Sam me donnera des nouvelles.

Dean ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Il ne voulait pas se montrer cruel envers lui. Il avait dû l'aimer durant ces onze années pour l'épouser. Il lui devait bien de se montrer poli et aimable avec lui. La situation ne devait pas être beaucoup plus simple pour Castiel. Il avait perdu son mari et personne ne pouvait lui garantir qu'il finirait par le retrouver un jour.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je… je ne suis pas en colère contre toi non plus. Je suis juste... je suis perdu. Je ne te connais pas. Et je sais que c'est probablement une chose horrible à entendre mais… tout ceci ressemble à un cauchemar pour moi. Pas le fait qu'on soit mariés… je veux dire… je devais sans doute t'aimer pour accepter ta proposition.

\- C'est toi qui m'a proposé de t'épouser, corrigea Castiel visiblement malgré lui.

\- Oh…

Dean n'en revenait pas. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'avait-il vécu durant ces onze années pour changer ainsi du tout au tout ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

\- Depuis… ça fait combien de temps ? Qu'on est mariés, je veux dire.

Castiel sourit, visiblement nostalgique. Dean lui laissa le temps de répondre.

\- Sept ans et deux mois maintenant. Mais on se connaît depuis dix et on est ensemble depuis neuf.

C'était une très longue période. Dean n'avait jamais eu de relation qui avait duré plus de quelques mois. La plus longue avait été avec Cassie. Et elle ne s'était franchement pas bien terminée.

\- Excuse-moi une nouvelle fois si ce que je m'apprête à dire n'est pas agréable à entendre mais… enfin, je ne suis pas gay. Ou du moins je ne l'étais pas avant. Et je veux bien croire que tu es quelqu'un de génial mais je me vois mal virer ma cuti juste pour être avec toi.

Il sut qu'il avait blessé Castiel à la façon que ce dernier eut de détourner aussitôt le regard. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de comprendre. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Et à cet instant précis, même s'il était parfaitement capable de reconnaître qu'il trouvait Castiel séduisant, il ne ressentait aucun désir physique pour lui.

\- Tu n'étais pas gay quand je t'ai rencontré. Moi si. Ça a été le coup de foudre… pour moi, bien sûr. Toi, tu voulais juste qu'on devienne amis. Ce que j'ai accepté… parce que je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi. Je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis mais un jour tu… tu m'as simplement dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Que j'étais ton seul repère et que tes sentiments avaient évolués. Ça s'est fait naturellement même si ça n'a pas toujours été simple.

Dean fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Il avait rencontré Castiel l'année de ses vingt-trois ans. Il travaillait encore probablement au café. Castiel était peut-être étudiant à l'époque. Il semblait plus âgé que Dean, mais pas de beaucoup.

\- Où est-ce qu'on s'est connu ? Comment et… j'ai tellement de questions. Je ne sais même pas quel métier j'exerce aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas où on vit.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment de poser toutes ces questions, Dean. Tu as besoin de te reposer, rappela Sam.

Dean le foudroya alors du regard. Il se fichait de ce que le médecin avait pu en dire. Il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil sans en savoir un peu plus sur l'homme qu'il était devenu. Sam sembla le comprendre puisqu'il leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Castiel, quant à lui, prit place sur le rebord du lit.

\- Tu étais serveur au café juste à côté de l'université où je terminais mon doctorat. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pour moi, ça a été le coup de foudre. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait mais tu m'as vite fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas gay et nous sommes devenus amis. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai trouvé un poste dans la même université, comme professeur, et j'ai continué à venir te voir régulièrement. Et puis ta colocataire a déménagé pour aller vivre avec sa petite amie et je t'ai proposé de venir habiter avec moi. On est restés dans l'appartement durant trois ans avant de trouver une maison. Puis on s'est mariés et… tu as arrêté de travailler dans le café. J'ai réussi à te convaincre de reprendre tes études. Tes dessins… je les trouvais bouleversants. Magnifiques. Je n'étais pas le seul. Aujourd'hui, tu exposes et tu vis de ton art. Tu t'es fait un nom.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour absorber ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir demandé à Charlie de devenir sa colocataire. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus qu'elle soit partie. Il se rappelait toutefois du vieux carnet dans lequel il lui arrivait de dessiner. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir en vivre un jour.

\- C'est complètement dingue. Je… je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça. Je me souviens du café et de mon appartement mais… pas de ce que tu viens de me dire. C'est comme si tu me parlais de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas moi. Du moins pas le moi qui est allongé dans ce lit. Ce Dean a visiblement réussi alors que moi, je… je suis juste serveur et je suis insouciant et stupide et… je ne suis pas stable.

\- Tu n'as jamais été insouciant, Dean, intervint Sam.

Son frère avait peut-être raison sur ce point mais ça n'avait pas grande importance.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire à tous les deux qu'entendre l'histoire de ma vie a suffi à me redonner mes souvenirs mais… non, désolé.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il semblait résigné. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il avait face à lui l'homme avec lequel il avait vécu neuf années de sa vie et il était le seul à s'en souvenir. C'était comme une rupture. Une contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Dean avait de la peine pour lui.

\- Les choses finiront peut-être par rentrer dans l'ordre avec le temps, tenta Sam.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Car c'était là la véritable question. S'il retrouvait ses souvenirs, tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais si rien ne se passait, il allait devoir prendre des décisions et il ferait du mal à Castiel. Il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, conclut Castiel.

Il semblait être quelqu'un de calme et de posé. Quelqu'un de totalement différent de Dean. Le jeune homme se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient pu finir ensemble. Au-delà du fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'être gay, il ne s'était jamais imaginé avec quelqu'un d'aussi différent de lui. Il avait toujours eu des petites amies qui lui ressemblaient. Avec le recul, c'était sans doute en partie pour cela que les choses n'avaient jamais fonctionné.

\- Et toi, Sam ? Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Il y a tellement de choses qui ont dû changer pour toi aussi, lança Dean pour changer de sujet.

Il en avait assez de parler de lui. Il avait besoin d'entendre autre chose. D'en apprendre plus sur la vie de son frère et sur ce qu'il était devenu.

\- Je suis avocat dans un cabinet en ville. Je suis marié avec Jess depuis cinq ans et elle attend notre premier enfant. Je suis heureux, Dean.

\- Tu es marié ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Il n'était pas surpris par la nouvelle. Il avait toujours su que son frère et Jess étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et il allait devenir oncle. C'était une super nouvelle. Dean adorait les enfants. Il avait toujours été plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec les adultes. Ils étaient plus francs. Plus facile à comprendre.

\- Tu étais mon témoin, résuma Sam en le regardant dans les yeux.

C'était encore une chose dont Dean ne se souvenait pas. C'était comme avoir manqué l'événement le plus important de la vie de son petit frère. C'était horrible.

\- Oh, bien sûr, je… je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais je vais devenir oncle et… c'est génial, non ? Je suis sûr que je serai un super oncle. Ton fils ou ta fille me trouvera bien plus cool que toi.

Castiel et Sam se regardèrent alors une seconde avant que ce dernier ne secoue la tête et ne reporte son attention sur son frère.

\- J'en suis convaincu, oui.

Dean était persuadé que les deux hommes lui cachaient quelque chose mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à l'entendre. Il avait déjà beaucoup d'informations à assimiler et il était trop fatigué pour en apprendre plus.

\- Est-ce que je suis toujours aussi beau, au moins ? Je veux dire… je sais que j'étais plutôt canon à vingt-deux ans mais… qu'est-ce qu'il en est à trente-trois ? Demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sam sourit en secouant la tête alors que Castiel riait doucement. Ce fut finalement son mari qui répondit.

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau, oui. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas objectif. Tu devras poser la question à quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était certainement pas le plus important. Il était juste soulagé d'avoir détendu les deux autres hommes. Il n'était de toute façon pas impatient de se voir dans la glace. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à voir son reflet, à constater les changements. Il devait avoir des rides à présent, et les observer ne ferait que rendre la situation trop réelle à son goût. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un cauchemar.

\- J'espère juste que les années ont été plus clémentes avec moi qu'avec Sammy. Parce que franchement, est-ce qu'on peut parler de tes cheveux à présent ou est-ce que c'est un sujet tabou ?

Castiel rit une nouvelle fois, visiblement habitué à entendre les deux frères se charrier de la sorte. Dean était toujours angoissé et inquiet mais il avait appris à masquer ses émotions au fil des années. Il ne voulait surtout pas les laisser prendre le contrôle. Il préférait de loin continuer à penser qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, onze années plus tôt.

Il n'écouta pas vraiment la réponse de Sam à sa remarque. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux se fermer. Il était grand temps pour lui de dormir.

\- Repose-toi, mon cœur. Sam et moi serons là à ton réveil.

C'était Castiel. Et en entendant le surnom qu'il avait employé pour s'adresser à lui, Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'on lui donne des surnoms. Mais dans la bouche de Castiel, cela ne semblait pas dégradant. Bien au contraire. Il était évident que le jeune homme l'aimait sincèrement. Malheureusement pour lui, ses sentiments n'étaient plus réciproques.

\- Vous pouvez partir. Je suis un grand garçon, vous savez, protesta-t-il par réflexes.

A vrai dire, il préférait être seul. S'il venait à se réveiller dans ce lit d'hôpital, il ne voulait pas avoir de témoins. Il savait qu'en se rendant compte pour de bon qu'il ne cauchemardait pas, il craquerait. Et il ne voulait pas le faire devant son frère et son mari.

\- Hors de question qu'on te laisse seul. Tu auras des questions à ton réveil et tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour y répondre, assura Sam.

\- Sauf s'il s'agit juste d'un mauvais rêve, murmura Dean sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Si tout ceci était réel, il aurait des excuses à présenter. Mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier l'espace de quelques heures tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son réveil.

Il sentit qu'on le recouvrait correctement et il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour le vérifier. Il n'avait plus la force de regarder le visage de l'homme qu'il avait épousé. Dean n'avait plus la force de rien.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour, murmura Castiel.

Dean était presque sûr que c'était quelque chose qu'il lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Les mots semblaient familiers. La façon de les murmurer aussi. Mais il ne se souvenait toujours pas, et c'était incroyablement frustrant. Il espérait sincèrement que tout serait réglé à son réveil. Qu'il aurait soit retrouvé sa mémoire soit eu la preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il gérerait les choses si ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait continuer à vivre sans se souvenir d'événements aussi importants que son mariage ou celui de son frère. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé comment allaient Charlie et John. Il se promit de poser la question à son réveil si rien n'avait changé. Il espérait que la réponse serait positive. Qu'il n'y aurait pas de mauvaises nouvelles les concernant.

A mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il finit par ne plus entendre les voix de Castiel et Sam qui discutaient calmement dans la chambre. Il crut entendre un prénom qui lui était vaguement familier mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il tenta de le mémoriser pour pouvoir poser la question à son réveil mais il lui échappa avant qu'il n'en ai le temps. Ce serait pour plus tard. Si tout ceci était réel, il allait avoir besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui et sur sa vie actuelle. Sam et Castiel ne pourraient rien lui cacher, cette fois. Mais puisqu'il voulait croire qu'il se réveillerait onze ans plus tôt, il était inutile de faire plus d'efforts. Il se laissa donc emporter par le sommeil en emportant avec lui la voix rauque de Castiel et le nouveau visage de Sam. Il eut alors la sensation qu'il manquait quelqu'un à ce tableau. Qu'il y aurait dû avoir une personne de plus dans la pièce avec eux. Mais l'idée lui échappa quand il s'endormit pour de bon. Peu importait en fin de compte. Tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre à son réveil. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	2. Rencontre et coup de foudre

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 2ème chapitre cette histoire. Toujours corrigé par Elyrine. Merci à elle !**

 **Et merci à vous pour vos gentils retours ! Vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You're a God de Vertical Horizon**

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et coup de foudre**

 _« On ne devrait jamais sortir indemne d'une rencontre, quelle qu'elle soit, ou du moins en sortir inchangé »_

 _Sylvie Germa_

 _30 mai 2007. 9 ans, 7 mois et 18 jours avant l'accident._

A vingt-cinq ans, Castiel avait la sensation d'avoir réussi sa vie jusque-là. Il avait obtenu ses diplômes sans difficulté et travaillait actuellement sur son doctorat. Il était particulièrement confiant et était persuadé qu'il obtiendrait ce dernier diplôme. Une fois devenu docteur en langues anciennes, il pourrait accepter le poste qu'on lui avait déjà réservé à l'université. Enseigner le latin et le grec faisait partie de ses objectifs. Il avait également envie de proposer l'enseignement de l'araméen. Il était sûr que l'idée séduirait le directeur de l'école. Et il avait déjà hâte de commencer. Bien sûr, avant de pouvoir devenir le professeur qu'il rêvait d'être depuis son enfance, il devait encore fournir des efforts. Il avait un dossier à boucler, des recherches à faire et des traductions à compléter. Mais il aimait travailler et tout particulièrement se plonger dans de vieux textes ignorés de ses pairs pour offrir aux autres la traduction la plus fidèle possible. Il ne voulait pas que ces écrits tombent dans l'oubli. La plupart étaient superbes.

C'était un travail fastidieux et qui nécessitait une totale implication et de longues heures à la bibliothèque. Mais Castiel n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il aimait le silence qui régnait à la librairie et l'odeur des livres. C'était idéal pour lui.

Bien sûr, cela impliquait qu'il mette tout le reste de côté. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à sacrifier à son doctorat. Il pourrait ensuite reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée deux ans plus tôt à l'obtention de son dernier diplôme.

Castiel ne s'inquiétait pas de son manque de vie sociale et amoureuse. Il avait eu des petits amis mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Le dernier en date, Balthazar, avait fini par le quitter quand il avait compris qu'il passait après ses études. Castiel n'avait même pas cherché à le retenir. Il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à un petit ami. Il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à lui-même, d'ailleurs.

Il vivait seul dans un petit appartement à côté de la faculté et passait tout son temps là-bas quand il n'était pas à l'école ou à la librairie. Gabriel, son frère, le lui avait souvent reproché. Il lui avait proposé à de multiples reprises de sortir un peu, le soir au moins pour prendre un verre. Castiel refusait à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être distrait.

Ces derniers temps, toutefois, il avait commencé à se sentir un peu claustrophobe. Il aimait son appartement. Bien que petit, il était fonctionnel. Il aimait son immense table basse sur laquelle il pouvait étaler ses documents et poser son ordinateur. Il aimait le fait d'être au dernier étage et le calme de son quartier. Il aimait même ses voisins. Il ne se voyait pas vivre ailleurs dans l'immédiat. Peu importait qu'une chambre soit libre depuis le départ de Balthazar. Ils avaient été colocataires avant de sortir ensemble. Rapidement, Balthazar avait quitté sa chambre pour s'installer dans celle de Castiel. La pièce était vide depuis plusieurs mois. Gabriel lui avait suggéré d'en faire un bureau mais Castiel préférait travailler dans son salon proche de sa précieuse machine à café.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait la sensation de sentir les murs se rapprocher et se resserrer autour de lui. Il avait des difficultés à respirer. Il se sentait presque contraint de sortir. Comme si quelque chose l'attendait à l'extérieur, la pièce manquante d'un puzzle qu'il pensait pourtant complet depuis toujours.

Il refusait de se rendre dans un bar comme Gabriel l'encourageait à le faire. Il n'avait pas envie non plus de s'enfermer dans la librairie. Il opta donc pour le petit café en bas de chez lui dont Balthazar lui avait si souvent parlé. Castiel se souvenait de l'avoir entendu lui dire qu'il servait le meilleur café de la ville et probablement du pays tout entier. Il avait vanté le mérite des pâtisseries faites main et du service exceptionnel. Castiel avait alors eu la sensation que son petit ami avait trouvé autre chose dans ce café que des boissons chaudes et des gâteaux. Il n'avait jamais posé la question. Il n'était pas jaloux. Et si Balthazar avait rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant, il était content pour lui. C'était peut-être même la raison de leur séparation. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Le café n'était pas grand et semblait chaleureux, même depuis l'extérieur. La devanture était peinte en violet et les deux vitrines exposaient des pâtisseries qui lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Balthazar avait peut-être raison, en fin de compte. Castiel avait eu tort de refuser d'y entrer jusque-là. Il avait la sensation que cet endroit pourrait devenir son deuxième lieu préféré. Après la bibliothèque, bien sûr.

Il poussa la porte et sourit en entendant la petite cloche au-dessus sonner pour annoncer son arrivée. Il y avait quelques personnes qui faisaient la queue au comptoir pour commander. Castiel s'approcha d'eux et prit un moment pour regarder autour de lui.

Le café était installé suffisamment proche de l'université pour que tous les étudiants viennent se fournir ici en caféine. Le sol était couvert d'un plancher en parfait état et les murs étaient violets, comme la devanture. On avait accroché des photos un peu partout. La plupart représentaient des endroits de la ville. Toutes les photos étaient en noir et blanc. Il y avait plusieurs tables, dont la majorité inoccupées. Il y avait également une sorte de bar le long des vitrines avec des tabourets pour les étudiants qui venaient seuls. Certains travaillaient sur leur ordinateur en buvant leur café. D'autres regardaient les gens passer de l'autre côté. C'était chaleureux et confortable. Un endroit dans lequel Castiel se sentait déjà à l'aise.

La file devant lui avançait rapidement et après seulement quelques minutes d'attente, ce fut enfin à son tour de passer sa commande. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le tableau annonçant les boissons et les prix quand une voix grave et sensuelle résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider à vous décider. Dites-moi ce que vous êtes venu chercher et je vous dirai ce qu'il vous faut. Faites-moi confiance, vous ne serez pas déçu. Je suis un expert.

Castiel sourit en baissant les yeux sur l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Quand son regard croisa celui du serveur devant lui, son cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde. Il cessa de respirer également. Et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait défaillir et s'évanouir comme un idiot au milieu du café. Il fut soudain incapable de parler et encore moins de détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui lui souriait.

Castiel n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant. Quelqu'un d'aussi parfait. Et sans doute exagérait il un peu mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

L'homme devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il était plus grand que lui et plus musclé également. Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés artificiellement arrangés sur sa tête pour leur donner l'air décoiffé. Il avait le nez droit et les lèvres épaisses et pulpeuses. Son visage était parfaitement symétrique. Sa mâchoire carrée. Il avait un cou long et élégant et les épaules larges. Castiel ne pouvait pas voir le reste de son corps mais il était prêt à parier qu'il était tout aussi parfait que ce qui était visible. Il portait un tee shirt noir avec son nom cousu au niveau de son pectoral gauche. Dean. Castiel trouvait que le nom lui allait parfaitement. Une seule syllabe. Élégante et facile à retenir. Douce à l'oreille si toutefois Castiel parvenait à la prononcer.

Pour compléter le tout, Dean avait les yeux verts. Des yeux d'une couleur si rare et si belle que Castiel était incapable de regarder ailleurs à présent. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait quelques touches de dorées dans ses iris mais il lui aurait fallu se pencher pour en être sûr. Il devait déjà avoir l'air d'un idiot. Il ne voulait pas passer en plus pour un pervers.

Il se contenta donc de les observer à distance. Les cils qui les encadraient étaient plus longs que la moyenne, presque comme s'ils avaient été maquillés. Castiel aurait accepté de renoncer à tout pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Même son doctorat ne lui semblait plus aussi important.

\- Monsieur ? Tout va comme vous voulez ? Je suis désolé si je me suis montré trop … entreprenant mais … d'ordinaire, nos clients ne sont pas suffisamment réveillés pour faire leur choix seul. J'ai juste pensé que vous étiez l'un de ces étudiants en manque de caféine qui a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour aller de l'avant.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur reprendre son rythme dans sa poitrine et il put enfin inspirer profondément à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette réaction intense qu'il venait d'avoir. Il devait reprendre le dessus. Il était hors de question que Dean puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Oh non je … vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Je suis juste … je suppose que je suis un de ses étudiants privé de sommeil et qui agit comme un somnambule la majeure partie du temps. Vous m'avez surpris mais … ce n'est rien. Je serais ravi de recevoir vos conseils et … euh … excusez moi, je peux vous assurer que je suis parfaitement capable de parler d'ordinaire. Je suis juste fatigué et … je vous écoute.

Dean sourit, ses lèvres s'étirant et dévoilant sous elles des dents parfaitement alignées. Castiel fut soudain pris d'une forte envie de faire glisser sa langue contre elles. Il déglutit avec peine sans quitter Dean des yeux.

\- Vous aimez le sucre ? Demanda ce dernier en souriant toujours.

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de réaliser que cette question appelait une réponse et qu'il était pus approprié de la donner avec des mots qu'avec un geste ambigu. Mon Dieu, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort aussi rapidement. Ou d'aussi fort tout court d'ailleurs. Il était peut être en train de perdre la tête et de sombrer dans la folie. C'était la seule explication logique.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, répondit il finalement avant de se maudire silencieusement.

C'était une réponse stupide. Il voulait se montrer intéressant et prouver à Dean – alors même qu'il ne le connaissait pas – qu'il pouvait être détendu et drôle. Pas maladroit et stupide. Il fut soulagé quand il vit le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargir considérablement.

\- Parfait alors je sais la boisson dont vous avez besoin. Vous voulez en savoir plus ou vous me faites confiance ?

Castiel hésita une seconde à dire qu'il était prêt à remettre sa vie entre les mains du jeune homme. Ce ne serait pas drôle et cela mettrait probablement Dean mal à l'aise. Personne ne disait ça à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois secondes. Castiel devait déjà avoir l'air d'un idiot. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche en tenant des propos inappropriés.

\- Je vous fais confiance, se contenta t-il donc de dire.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis s'éloigna pour préparer sa boisson. Castiel eut alors la possibilité d'en voir un peu plus de lui sans le comptoir bloquant la vue. Il portait un jean qui avait visiblement du être cousu à même sa peau. Il collait aux muscles de ses jambes légèrement arquées. Castiel chassa aussitôt l'image que son cerveau malade lui procura. Non. Il n'allait certainement pas s'autoriser à penser combien la courbure des jambes de Dean semblait être faite pour que quelqu'un se tienne entre elles et … Castiel se gifla mentalement. Peut être était il un pervers en fin de compte. Parce qu'alors qu'ils chassaient ces idées de son esprit, ses yeux se posèrent sur les fesses de Dean et il ne fut plus capable de regarder ailleurs. Elles étaient parfaites. Rondes. Musclées. Castiel pouvait parfaitement imaginer ses mains se refermer autour, son sexe allant et venant entre elles et …

« Stop, espèce de taré » songea t-il pour faire taire son cerveau.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à manger avec ça ? Demanda alors Dean sans se retourner pour le regarder.

\- Vous, répondit Castiel sans réfléchir.

Pendant une seconde, il pria pour avoir imaginé que ces mots avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres. Mais quand Dean se retourna pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait bel et bien dit ça. Heureusement pour lui, il fut capable d'enchaîner sans se confondre en excuses.

\- Vous disiez ? Tenta t-il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

Dean sourit alors à nouveau.

\- Je vous demandais si vous souhaitiez quelque chose à manger avec votre café.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que ses joues n'étaient pas trop rouges. Elles le brûlaient mais il voulait croire que cela ne se voyait pas trop.

\- Je … oui bien sûr mais euh …

\- Prenez votre temps. Vous êtes le seul client.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, soulagé de constater qu'il ne faisait attendre personne. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur les pâtisseries présentées à côté du comptoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Mais il voulait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Profiter de Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune raison de rester planté devant. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il reviendrait ici dans un avenir proche. Mais il n'aurait peut être plus l'occasion d'être le seul client en attente. Il prit donc tout son temps avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Son café était prêt et posé entre eux sur le comptoir.

\- Alors ?

\- Je vais prendre la tarte aux pommes, lança t-il.

\- C'est un excellent choix. C'est moi qui l'ait faite et je suis doué si je peux me permettre. C'est un de mes talents cachés. Ne le dites pas à mon frère ou il se moquerait probablement de moi. Et c'est également mon dessert préféré. On est fait pour s'entendre.

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que son cœur battait à nouveau trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de dire à Dean qu'ils étaient fait pour bien plus que s'entendre. Mais il doutait que le jeune homme apprécie la plaisanterie. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit gay. Et si toutefois, il l'était, il était encore possible que Castiel ne lui plaise pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment donné une bonne impression jusque là.

\- Oh oui peut être et … je ne dirais rien. Parce que je ne connais pas votre frère … et parce que je sais garder un secret contrairement à ce que mon frère pense. Il ne faut pas l'écouter … jamais … c'est un idiot et … combien je vous dois ?

Dean semblait amusé par sa petite tirade. Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire radieux qui faisait apparaître de petites rides au coin de ses yeux avant de lui préparer une part de tarte et de la poser dans une assiette à côté de son café.

\- Six dollars tout rond.

Castiel sortit son porte feuille et tendit un billet de dix dollars au jeune homme. Ce dernier lui rendit la monnaie quelques secondes plus avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Il était temps pour Castiel de s'éloigner et de s'installer à une table. Il avait envisagé en entrant de prendre place au bar contre la vitrine. Mais il tournerait le dos à Dean. Il voulait pouvoir le regarder travailler. Même si c'était une distraction dont il n'avait clairement pas besoin. Il prit son café et sa tarte et finit par rejoindre une table dans un coin de café. Elle était faite pour deux mais l'endroit était presque vide. Il ne gênait personne. Il sortit ensuite son ordinateur de sa sacoche et les deux livres qu'il avait emmené. Il les ouvrit devant lui puis releva la tête. Dean était occupé à nettoyer le comptoir. Il semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Castiel se demanda alors si le café lui appartenait ou s'il était seulement employé ici. S'il était étudiant comme lui ou travaillait à plein temps. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui poser la question. Mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas une conversation approprié entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas et ne s'étaient parlé que quelques secondes.

Castiel détourna les yeux finalement quand son ordinateur fut allumé. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et hésita une seconde à envoyer un message à Gabriel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait et il était presque sur que son frère saurait lui expliquer. Mais il savait également qu'il s'empresserait de se moquer de lui et de l'encourager à suivre ses envies. Castiel ne pouvait décemment pas faire ce que son cerveau lui suppliait de faire. Il le soupçonnait de toute façon d'être influencé par sa libido et sa frustration sexuelle. Il était adulte et parfaitement capable de se maîtriser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à un homme qu'il trouvait séduisant. Il n'avait toutefois jamais eu une telle réaction. Dean l'avait totalement bouleversé. Quand il avait été face à lui, il avait oublié tout le reste. Il avait eu la sensation qu'il n'existait plus qu'eux au monde. Il réfléchit alors une seconde. Il n'y avait pas que l'attirance physique. Ça, il savait à peu près la gérer. Non, c'était plus. Il avait envie de connaître Dean. Il avait envie de lui poser des questions. De découvrir ce qu'il aimait faire de son temps libre. Sa couleur préférée. Le dernier livre qu'il avait lu. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour et de s'endormir à ses côtés. De le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer. Était il possible qu'il s'agisse de ce qu'on appelait communément un « coup de foudre » ? Il n'y avait jamais cru jusque là. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cela y ressemblait drôlement.

Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer à se laisser aller. La seule chose qui pouvait le distraire était son travail. Il se plongea donc dans un des livres qu'il avait amené. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Puis, quand son cerveau et son cœur se calmèrent enfin, il parvint à se concentrer sur les mots et leurs significations.

Le café que Dean lui avait préparé était délicieux. Il avait le goût du caramel et n'était ni trop ni pas assez sucré. C'était exactement ce dont il avait eu envie sans même le savoir. Il était réellement doué.

Le tarte était également excellente. Castiel fit un effort pour ne pas penser au fait que le jeune homme l'avait faite lui même. Que ses mains avaient pétri la pâte et coupé les pommes. Il ne devait surtout pas penser aux mains du jeune homme. Parce que cela l'amènerait à se demander ce qu'il ressentirait si elles se posaient sur son corps nu … si ses longs doigts se refermaient autour de son sexe. Leur goût. Castiel secoua la tête. Il devait travailler. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu.

Il se replongea donc dans ses traductions et sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il releva la tête à temps pour voir Dean s'arrêter en face de lui, une serviette posée sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel fut surpris par sa question. Il ne l'avait pas vu demander quoi que ce soit à ses autres clients. Mais cela ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Il les connaissait peut être déjà. Et ce n'était sans nul doute que de la politesse. Ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait et n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Je … euh … le latin … enfin pas uniquement le latin … le grec aussi et l'araméen. Je … je travaille sur mon doctorat en fait et je … j'étudie les langues anciennes. Je veux devenir professeur.

Dean sembla impressionné. Castiel soupira alors. Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre sans bafouiller comme un idiot. Sans avoir l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Il était un excellent élève. On le lui avait souvent répété. Il n'avait aucun problème pour s'exprimer en public. Maintenant, Dean devait s'interroger sur ses capacités à enseigner un jour sans être capable de faire une phrase complète.

\- Vous étudiez à Stanford ?

\- Depuis le début de mes études oui. Et vous ?

Dean secoua la tête puis tira la chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Castiel. Ce dernier avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Dean ne flirtait ps avec lui. Il se montrait juste poli. C'était probablement un moyen de s'assurer la fidélité de ses clients.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fait pour les études. Du moins, c'est ce que mes professeurs au lycée semblaient penser. Ils n'avaient probablement pas tort. J'ai eu mon diplôme mais j'ai arrêté après ça. J'ai embrassé la merveilleuse carrière de serveur depuis.

Castiel résista à l'envie de dire à Dean qu'il se trompait. Qu'il était probablement intelligent et parfaitement capable de suivre des études. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de sous métiers, assura alors Castiel.

Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse penser qu'il était du genre à se croire supérieur juste parce qu'il faisait des études. Il était fier de son parcours mais il n'estimait valoir mieux que ceux qui n'avaient pas ses diplômes. Tout le monde n'était pas fait pour les études. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'on était moins intelligent pour autant. Juste qu'on disposait d'une forme d'intelligence différente. Certains étaient plus manuels que théoriques. C'était un atout que Castiel ne possédait pas. Il était presque sûr que Dean était doué avec ses mains. Mais il préférait ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette idée.

\- Non sans doute pas mais ce n'est pas forcément ce à quoi je me destinais. Ah peu importe … je ne regrette rien. Et surtout pas d'être venu à Palo Alto et d'avoir pris ce job. Mon frère étudie à Stanford aussi … en droit. Il commence sa deuxième année.

Castiel pouvait deviner combien Dean était fier de son frère. Visiblement, il avait l'habitude d'en parler et de le mettre en avant. Ses yeux semblaient s'allumer quand il l'évoquait. Ainsi, il était à couper le souffle. Castiel avait envie de lui poser des questions sur son frère juste pour cette raison mais il était bien plus curieux d'en apprendre plus sur Dean lui même.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin alors, constata t-il.

\- On pourrait se tutoyer non ? On a le même âge et je n'aime pas trop le vouvoiement. Du moins pas quand je ne suis pas derrière le comptoir. Et encore c'est uniquement parce qu'on m'y oblige. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je tutoierais tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas la politique de la maison. Et pour répondre à ta question, je viens du Kansas. Lawrence pour être plus précis. C'est là bas que je suis né et que j'ai grandi. Et toi ?

Castiel n'en revenait pas que Dean s'intéresse ainsi à lui. Il ne s'agissait plus d'être poli. Il semblait avoir envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Ce qui n'avait aucune sens. Mais Castiel n'allait certainement pas lui demander pourquoi. Il était bien trop content d'avoir le jeune homme à sa table.

\- Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Los Angeles. Je suis venu ici pour mes études. Mon frère vit ici aussi.

\- Hé je viens de réaliser que je ne connais même pas ton nom. Moi je suis Dean mais je suppose que tu l'avais lu sur mon tee shirt.

Castiel hocha la tête. Oui il l'avait lu. Il baissa toutefois les yeux sur le nom et se le reprocha aussitôt. Car le tee shirt du jeune homme lui collait à la peau et il pouvait voir le dessin de ses pectoraux en dessous. Il devait faire du sport pour être autant en forme. Peut être de la musculation. Castiel se maudit d'y penser. Car à présent, il avait l'image de Dean soulevant des poids et transpirant, torse nu. Ce qui ne l'aidait définitivement pas à répondre à la question du jeune homme. Et s'il continuait à rester silencieux, Dean finirait par partir. Il devait se reprendre. Il était presque sûr d'en être capable. Il se racla la gorge et détacha ses yeux du torse de Dean.

\- Castiel, déclara t-il alors.

Il savait que son prénom n'était pas ordinaire. Il l'avait détesté quand il était enfant. Plus encore quand il était adolescent. Il lui avait valu quelques moqueries. Mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Ses parents étaient extrêmement religieux. Et s'ils étaient également ouverts d'esprit – du moins suffisamment pour accepter son homosexualité sans le rejeter – ils avaient voulu donner à leurs deux enfants des prénoms issus de leur religion. Castiel et Gabriel. Il n'avait définitivement pas hérité du plus facile à porter.

\- Castiel, répéta Dean avec difficulté.

Castiel aimait entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Dean. Il le rendait sexy. Ce serait mieux encore s'il pouvait l'entendre le crier. Mais il doutait que cela arrive un jour.

\- Ce n'est pas un prénom ordinaire mais au moins, je doute qu'on l'oublie une fois qu'on l'a entendu. Castiel, c'est sympa … ça signifie quelque chose ? Je suis sûr que oui.

\- C'est le nom d'un ange. En fait, le vrai nom est Cassiel je crois mais … mes parents préféraient l'écrire ainsi. C'est l'ange qui aurait, selon la Bible, assisté à la mort des Rois. L'ange des larmes.

\- Oh ta famille est croyante alors.

Castiel adorait ses parents. Il était proche d'eux mais ne partageait plus leurs croyances. Plus depuis qu'il avait vu comment l'Église traitait les homosexuels. Il n'avait plus vraiment la foi aujourd'hui.

\- Mes parents le sont, oui. Moi non.

\- En tout cas, c'est un joli prénom. Bien plus original que Dean.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel avait envie de protester. Il n'aimait pas entendre Dean se dévaloriser de la sorte. Il voulait lui dire qu'il adorait son prénom. Qu'il le trouvait sexy et adorable. Qu'il voulait le murmurer à son oreille et le crier sur tous les toits. Une nouvelle fois, il dut se retenir. Ce n'était clairement pas approprié.

\- Pourquoi Dean ?

\- Ma mère était totalement amoureuse de James Dean quand elle était plus jeune et sa mère s'appelait Deanna. Je pense que ceci explique cela.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il aimait en apprendre plus sur Dean. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrête de parler. Il savait toutefois qu'il finirait par quitter sa table. Ils n'auraient peut être plus jamais l'occasion de parler ensemble ensuite.

\- Moi, je trouve que c'est un joli prénom. Il te va bien, finit il par dire sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Dean sourit alors en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Parce que je suis joli ?

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en l'entendant. Il toussa durant quelques secondes en cherchant une réponse approprié. Il était stupide. Il avait beau avoir des diplômes, il était réellement idiot. C'était ce que Dean devait se dire.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas … non ce n'est pas ça, assura t-il quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme.

\- Donc je suis moche, conclut Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt. Il ne savait pas si Dean plaisantait ou s'il était réellement vexé. Dans tous les cas, il devait trouver quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose d'un peu plus intelligent que tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là. Ce n'était pas simple parce qu'il était parfaitement incapable de réfléchir.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas … moche je veux dire. Tu es beau … bien et … enfin tu le sais non ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de … enfin je n'ai pas regardé mais je … non tu n'es pas moche. Tu es loin de …

\- Hé Cas, je te faisais juste marcher. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai aucun complexe et je plaisantais. D'ailleurs, ça ne te gêne pas que je t'appelle Cas hein ? Castiel c'est trop long et j'adore donner des surnoms aux gens.

Castiel dut se retenir de dire qu'il préférait de loin que Dean l'appelle « bébé » ou « chéri » s'il devait choisir un surnom. Il doutait que le jeune homme apprécie. Il opta donc pour quelque chose de plus neutre.

\- Cas, c'est parfait. Mon frère m'appelle Cassie. Mais je déteste ce surnom. Cas, c'est bien.

\- Cas alors … j'aime assez oui.

Dans un petit coin de son esprit, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à flirter avec lui. Ce n'était pas une conversation ordinaire entre un serveur et un client. Mais il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Dean pour savoir s'il avait l'habitude de se comporter ainsi avec toutes les personnes qui venaient dans le café. C'était peut être juste sa façon de faire. Il ne devait surtout pas s'imaginer des choses avant d'en savoir plus. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas lui demander franchement s'il était gay. Et il n'était pas non plus doué pour flirter innocemment. Il allait devoir attendre que le jeune homme lui donne plus d'indices.

\- Dis moi Cas … sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Ne m'épargne aucun détail. Je suis curieux.

Castiel avait envie de tout lui dire. De lui confier le moindre de ses secrets. De lui révéler tout ce qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui. Les choses qu'il n'avait même pas dites à son frère. Il voulait ouvrir son cœur à Dean.

Il s'agit du même texte en latin, en araméen et en grec. Je veux essayer de prouver que selon la langue, il existe des nuances entre les trois versions. Que le même mot n'a pas nécessairement la même signification pour trois civilisations différentes.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air compliqué, commenta Dean en jetant un coup d'œil aux livres que Castiel avait ouvert.

\- Ça ne l'est pas vraiment quand on connaît les trois langues. Je les étudie depuis mon entrée à la fac et un peu avant ça quand j'étais au lycée. Je les connais par cœur.

Il réalisa en finissant sa phrase qu'elle pouvait paraître prétentieuse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Une nouvelle fois, il ne se sentait pas supérieur aux autres simplement parce qu'il parlait quatre langues – cinq depuis qu'il avait commencé à étudier le russe pour s'amuser – et qu'il les maîtrisait parfaitement. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne savait pas faire. Il avait toujours été doué avec les mots et la théorie. Mais il était particulièrement maladroit dès qu'il devait se servir de ses mains.

\- Je n'essaie pas de me vanter en disant cela … ce n'est pas … ce que je veux dire par là c'est que ce n'est pas compliqué pour moi. Mais si tu me demandes de … disons de faire une tarte aussi délicieuse que la tienne, j'en serais incapable. Cuisiner, c'est un challenge pour moi.

Dean rit alors pendant quelques secondes et Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer une énième fois. A ce rythme, il allait finir par lâcher. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Le son du rire de Dean était plus doux et fascinant que la plus belle des musique. Castiel voulait l'entendre encore et encore. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'enregistrer et l'écouter juste avant de s'endormir. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se demandait. Sauf si on s'appelait Gabriel. Mais Gabriel n'avait aucune gêne. Il osait tout et ne craignait rien. Parfois, Castiel aurait aimé être un peu plus comme lui.

\- J'adore cuisiner. C'est relaxant. Ça m'aide à me vider l'esprit quand quelque chose me tracasse. C'est presque mieux que le sexe pour ça … peut être même mieux.

Castiel aurait tout donné pour pouvoir prouver que le sexe avec lui serait bien mieux que la cuisine. Et pas uniquement pour changer les idées du jeune serveur. Non. Juste pour lui apporter des plaisirs. Si Dean était partant, Castiel était tout à fait prêt à faire l'amour avec lui pendant des journées entières.

\- Au point d'en faire ton métier ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Du sexe ? Non. Je suis doué mais je fais ça gratuitement.

Castiel avala une nouvelle fois de travers et toussa pendant de longues secondes. En plus de donner l'impression qu'il ne savait pas parler, il devait également avoir l'air de ne pas savoir avaler. Ce qu'il savait faire parfaitement. Balthazar pouvait en témoigner. Mais Castiel refusait de s'engager mentalement sur cette voix là. Car cela l'amènerait à se demander quel goût Dean pouvait avoir. Et puisqu'il doutait de le savoir un jour, il était inutile de s'interroger sur ce point.

\- Et ça va ? Demanda alors Dean en lui tapotant gentiment la main.

Castiel sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter tout le bras. La paume du jeune home était douce et chaude. Ses doigts sensiblement rugueux. C'était sans doute parce qu'il les utilisait tous les jours. Il avait des mains puissantes. Celles d'un homme qui avait appris à s'en servir.

\- Oui je … désolé. Tu m'as surpris c'est tout. Et non, je pensais à la cuisine. Pas au sexe.

Dean sourit alors en retirant sa main de la sienne.

\- J'avais compris et je plaisantais mais … non, je n'ai pas envie d'en faire mon métier. C'est un passe temps. Rien de plus. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Pour le moment, je vis au jour le jour sans me poser plus de questions. J'ai vingt trois ans. J'ai encore le temps.

Il avait donc deux ans de moins que Castiel. C'était parfait. La différence d'âge était minime. Sauf que ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Castiel devait être réaliste. Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du jeune homme. Il n'était pas aussi séduisant. Pas aussi drôle. Il n'avait strictement aucune chance de lui plaire. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'il était gay.

\- Oui bien sûr … je ne voulais pas dire que … enfin je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de dire que tu as tort ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne juge pas les autres et …

\- Cas, c'est bon. Je sais que tu ne disais pas méchamment. J'ai songé à en faire mon métier pendant quelques temps avant de renoncer. Je ne pourrai jamais me plier aux horaires. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de travailler pour quelqu'un toute ma vie … j'aimerais être mon propre patron et ouvrir un restaurant c'est … non, c'est trop de responsabilités.

Castiel pouvait comprendre le raisonnement du jeune homme. Il le trouvait totalement sensé.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a des gens qui savent depuis toujours ce qu'ils feront de leur vie et d'autres qui se cherchent pendant plus longtemps. Mon frère fait partie de la première catégorie. Il a toujours voulu être avocat. Il rêvait de défendre les gens et de plaider. Et je sais qu'il sera génial. Moi, je n'ai jamais voulu me soucier de tout ça. Je me disais toujours que je finirais par trouver. J'ai essayé tout un tas de métiers. J'ai travaillé dans un garage pendant un moment. J'ai servi ici et dans des bars. J'ai même fait du démarchage téléphonique. Peut être que c'est comme ça que ma vie se déroulera. Peut être que je chercherais éternellement. Je verrais.

Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait. Et qu'il approuvait également ses choix. Dean lui adressa un énième sourire avant de taper dans ses mains.

\- En attendant, je suis toujours un employé ici et je devrais m'en souvenir ou je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts. J'ai été ravi de te parler, Cas. J'espère que tu reviendras nous voir. Peut être qu'on aura l'occasion de faire un peu plus connaissance à cette occasion.

Castiel chercha activement pendant quelques secondes un moyen de garder Dean à sa table. Mais le jeune homme finit par se lever avant qu'il n'ait d'idées pour y parvenir. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de l'accaparer ainsi. Dean était sur son lieu de travail. Et si Castiel faisait quoi que ce soit qui risquait de lui faire perdre sa place, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- A plus Cas, lança Dean par dessus son épaule.

\- A plus tard, répliqua Castiel en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il s'autorisa à contempler les muscles de son dos puis le dessin de ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il passe de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur ses livres. Il prit son téléphone dans sa main et ouvrit un nouveau message qu'il adressa à Gabriel. Il regarda ensuite l'écran de longues secondes sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait envie de partager ce qu'il ressentait avec quelqu'un. D'entendre les conseils de son aîné sur la marche à suivre maintenant. Mais il avait peur que Gabriel se moque de lui et le trouve stupide. Il n'avait toutefois personne d'autre à qui s'adresser. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et il ne parlait plus à Balthazar.

Il finit par décider qu'il se fichait de ce que son frère penserait de lui. Il devait essayer.

« Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ? » lui envoya t-il finalement.

Sa question allait probablement surprendre son frère. Mais il ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet autrement.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie. »

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler de Dean ainsi. Il n'avait parlé que quelques minutes avec lui. Bien sûr, l'idée de finir sa vie avec lui lui plaisait. Mais il devait se montrer réaliste. Il choisit donc de tempérer les ardeurs de son frère.

« Non, juste l'homme le plus incroyablement séduisant, drôle et intelligent qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie. Et je crois que je viens d'avoir un coup de foudre pour lui. »

Il ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'amour au premier regard. Mais cette fois, cela y ressemblait drôlement. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement dire qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Il ne l'avait jamais été avant et il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Mais il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour lui. De bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait du puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas.

« Ok. C'est sérieux alors. Toi et moi ce soir chez moi à 20h. On doit parler. »

Castiel n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rentrer dans les détails avec son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans avoir les conseils de quelqu'un d'extérieur. Il leva les yeux sur Dean et l'observa servir un nouveau client pendant quelques secondes. Il souriait et semblait tout aussi bavard qu'avec lui. Mais il ne le suivit pas à sa table quand le client s'éloigna finalement. Cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose. Il avait réellement besoin de l'avis de son frère sur ce point.

« Ça marche. Merci de ne pas te moquer de moi Gabe. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« C'est juste parce que je préfère le faire en face à face. Ne te fais pas d'illusions petit frère. Tu vas en entendre parler pendant très très très longtemps.;-) »

Castiel grimaça en lisant le message. Il choisit de ne pas y répondre. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait qu'encourager son frère à continuer. Les menaces n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Il était préférable ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Il reposa son téléphone sur la table puis reporta son attention sur Dean. Il était occupé derrière le comptoir et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel se demandait ce à quoi il pensait. Il doutait que ce soit à la même chose que lui. Il l'espérait bien sûr mais il préférait rester réaliste. Il admira la façon dont Dean bougeait derrière le comptoir avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation et de se plonger à nouveau dans ses livres. Il aurait sans doute été préférable pour lui de quitter le café. Il serait plus à même de se concentrer dans son appartement. Mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter Dean pour le moment. Il aimait l'idée qu'il soit avec lui. Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir le regarder de temps en temps en faisant une pause. Et le café était agréable également. Il s'y sentait à l'aise. Il choisit donc de rester. Il dut faire un effort pour résister à l'envie de regarder Dean à nouveau. Il avait du travail à faire et il risquait de se faire prendre sur le fait. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme puisse finir par être mal à l'aise à cause de lui. Il n'y avait peut être aucune chance pour qu'il forme un couple un jour. Mais il existait toujours une possibilité pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Et il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser lui échapper. Il allait donc agir avec maturité et travailler sans espionner Dean constamment. Le jeune homme finirait peut être par avoir de nouveau quelques minutes à lui accorder plus tard. Ils pourraient alors discuter et en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Castiel l'espérait. Et cela l'aida à se concentrer pour de bon sur la montagne de textes qui lui restaient à étudier.


	3. Nouvelles découvertes

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 3ème chapitre corrigé encore et toujours par Elyrine.**

 **Merci pour tous vos supers retours qui me touchent !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Human de Rag'n'Bone Man**

 **Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles découvertes**

 _« A quoi bon faire quoi que ce soit, si tout s'effrite et retourne au néant ? »_

 _Patrick Süskind_

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la première chose que Dean s'était dite en se réveillant pour la seconde fois à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était bel et bien sa vie. Celle qu'il avait mené jusque-là sans en garder le moindre souvenir. Il avait fait des choix, pris des décisions et rencontré des gens. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il s'était marié et avait emménagé en banlieue avec Castiel. Il avait repris le dessin, exposé et vendu des toiles. Il avait construit une vie et il ne s'en rappelait pas.

C'était frustrant et terrifiant. Dean était convaincu que chacun de ses choix était réfléchi et voulu. Il en était arrivé là pour une raison. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il se retrouvait marié à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer sans savoir qui il était. Un homme qu'il allait inévitablement faire souffrir. S'il ne retrouvait pas ses souvenirs, il devrait repartir à zéro. Et il allait devoir le faire à trente-trois ans. Il avait perdu un tiers de sa vie. C'était pire que tout.

Bien sûr, il existait une chance pour qu'il finisse par retrouver la mémoire. Il pourrait se réveiller un matin et se souvenir de Castiel, de ces onze dernières années et de tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette période. Il voulait se montrer optimiste. Les médecins assuraient que c'était possible. Mais plus les heures passaient et plus il doutait d'y parvenir.

Il passa tous les examens que les médecins lui imposèrent et parla avec un psychologue pour établir un plan pour les prochains mois. Il rencontra également son kinésithérapeute pour commencer à récupérer un peu de muscles. Il fit ce qu'on lui demanda sans protester. A défaut de pouvoir aller mieux psychologiquement parlant, il pouvait au moins faire en sorte de se remettre physiquement.

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions sur sa vie. Il n'interrogea pas Sam sur tout ce qu'il avait oublié. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir l'entendre sans s'effondrer. Il voulait se montrer fort mais une information de plus et il finirait par craquer. C'était inévitable.

Il était évident que son frère avait envie de lui parler. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Sam semblait convaincu qu'à force de lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait oublié, il finirait par se souvenir. Mais Dean ne voyait pas les choses du même œil. Il souffrait déjà bien assez d'avoir oublié son mariage et celui de son frère. S'il apprenait qu'il avait encore oublié autre chose d'aussi capital, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience. La panique était toujours là. Il faisait toutefois en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trop envahissante. Castiel lui rendit visite à plusieurs reprises mais devait toujours repartir. Il semblait particulièrement occupé. Dean ne lui demanda pas à quoi.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus sur sur mari. Il supposait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, Dean ne l'aurait jamais demandé en mariage si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait pu épouser un homme. Il n'était pas gay. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme. Il n'en avait pas envie. Le Dean qu'il était à présent, celui qu'il était redevenu, était foncièrement hétérosexuel. Et certainement pas prêt à s'engager pour la vie, de toute façon.

Bien sûr, cela compliquait grandement les choses. Car à mesure que la date de sa sortie approchait, il prenait conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Il allait devoir retourner chez lui. Dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait et où vivait un homme dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de cohabiter avec lui. Castiel lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait comprendre que Dean choisisse d'aller vivre quelques temps avec Sam. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas non plus sûr d'en être capable. Il avait du mal à regarder son frère dans les yeux et à voir les changements que le temps avait opérés sur lui. Sam était toujours Sam. Mais il était plus vieux. Il était différent.

Dean finit donc par choisir de ne pas prévenir son frère et son mari de sa sortie. Il demanda à son médecin de ne pas les avertir non plus. Il insista pour qu'un taxi l'emmène chez lui récupérer ses affaires. Il aviserait ensuite. Il obtint son adresse auprès d'une infirmière et grimpa dans le taxi, déterminé à faire vite. Castiel était très certainement à l'université et il n'y aurait personne à la maison. Il avait les clefs. Il pouvait entrer sans se faire voir, prendre quelques affaires puis repartir avant que son mari ne rentre. Il prendrait ensuite une chambre dans un hôtel quelconque. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour voir venir. Puis, une fois installé, il réfléchirait à la marche à suivre.

C'était lâche et il en avait conscience. Mais ses proches allaient devoir comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa vie sans avoir le moindre souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit là. Il devait se poser quelque part pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Castiel mais il devait avant tout penser à lui. Pour une fois, il allait se montrer égoïste.

Le taxi le déposa devant une maison un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Dean le remercia pour lui demanda de l'attendre pour pouvoir le conduire ensuite à l'hôtel. Le chauffeur accepta de patienter et partit ensuite se garer non loin de là. Dean jeta alors un coup d'œil au quartier. C'était tout ce qu'il détestait à vingt-deux ans. C'était calme et comme sorti tout droit d'un film ou d'une série. Les maisons étaient toutes parfaitement alignées, les clôtures blanches et les jardins entretenus. De toute évidence, Dean avait choisi de mener la vie d'un couple ordinaire de banlieue. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il aimait le bruit et le désordre des centre-villes. Il aimait avoir un restaurant et un bar en bas de chez lui. Il aimait entendre le klaxon des voitures et pouvoir se rendre partout à pied. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Et cela l'encouragea plus encore à repartir le plus rapidement possible.

Sa maison ressemblait à toutes celles qui l'entouraient. La façade avait été récemment refaite. Elle était propre et jolie. Il y avait un porche devant, entouré d'une petite barrière blanche. L'allée était goudronnée et il y avait un grand garage sur le côté. Dean refusait de le regarder. Il avait demandé à Sam de lui dire dans quel état se trouvait l'Impala après son accident. La réponse avait été difficile à entendre. Visiblement, sa voiture avait eu moins de chance que lui. Le garagiste était pessimiste quant aux chances qu'elle roule à nouveau un jour. Dean s'en soucierait plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser tomber.

Il franchit le portail de la maison puis remonta doucement l'allée. Il y avait des fleurs de chaque côté. Il doutait que cela soit son œuvre. Il détestait la nature et les plantes et n'avait jamais eu la main verte. C'était sans doute les fleurs de Castiel.

Dean monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Il avait encore du mal à marcher correctement et devait utiliser des béquilles pour se déplacer. Ce n'était que temporaire, selon le médecin, mais Dean les détestait. A vrai dire, il détestait tout ce qui lui rappelait son état.

Le jeune homme avait à peine introduit les clefs dans la serrure que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Il recula aussitôt d'un pas, prêt à expliquer à Castiel pourquoi il était là, mais ce n'était pas son mari qui se trouvait face à lui. Dean fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il se trouvait face à une petite fille d'environ six ou sept ans qui avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisettes. Elle portait un jean et un T-shirt sur lequel une créature étrange souriait. Dean l'observa une seconde sans comprendre. Pouvait-il s'être trompé de maison ?

\- Je… commença-t-il, totalement perdu.

\- Papa ! Cria alors la petite fille en souriant largement.

Il lui manquait une dent. Dean se tourna pour regarder derrière lui. La petite fille ne pouvait pas s'adresser à lui. Il était très certainement à la mauvaise adresse et il allait devoir expliquer à un autre homme pourquoi il se tenait sur son porche et face à sa fille. Il espérait se montrer convaincant car son histoire était difficile à croire.

A sa grande surprise, Dean ne vit personne derrière lui. Il reporta alors son attention sur la fillette. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- Désolé, je… je me suis trompé de maison et je… je vais partir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu partirais, Papa ? Tu viens juste d'arriver. Sois pas stupide.

Dean pouvait accepter l'idée qu'il était marié avec un autre homme. Il pouvait admettre qu'il était devenu gay durant les onze années qu'il avait oublié. Mais il refusait de croire qu'il pouvait avoir une fille. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait pas d'enfants. Il n'en avait même jamais voulu. C'était forcément une erreur. Mais s'il pouvait s'être effectivement trompé d'adresse, il doutait que la fillette puisse le confondre avec son père.

\- Je… tu n'es pas ma fille, déclara-t-il en la dévisageant.

\- Bien sûr que si, Papa. Tu rentres ?

La petite fille ne semblait pas surprise de le voir là. Elle ne semblait pas non plus déstabilisée par son attitude. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il venait de lui dire clairement qu'elle n'était pas sa fille. Il déglutit avec peine alors en reculant d'un pas. S'il prenait la fuite et rejoignait immédiatement le taxi, elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses affaires. Il achèterait de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Papa, ça va ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua Dean sans réfléchir.

Il vit alors des larmes dans les yeux de la petite fille. Il regretta alors de s'être montré aussi froid et dur avec elle. Mais c'était une erreur. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une fille. Castiel et Sam lui auraient forcément dit qu'il avait un enfant. Il n'avait pas posé de questions mais c'était une information qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder pour eux.

\- Lyra ? Chérie, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

Dean sentit son cœur accélérer un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix de Castiel. Il sentit ensuite ses jambes flageoler et il dut se retenir à la barrière à côté de lui pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Quand Castiel apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas une erreur.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête un peu bêtement alors qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il allait faire une crise d'angoisse sur le porche de sa maison et devant sa fille. Sa fille à qui il venait de dire qu'il n'était pas son père. Sa fille. Dean avait envie de pleurer. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Son visage ne lui était pas familier. Il n'avait aucun souvenir du bébé qu'elle avait été un jour. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir tenue dans ses bras ou consolée après un cauchemar. Il ne se rappelait de rien.

\- Dean, mon Dieu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu… Lyra, ma chérie, rentre à l'intérieur et appelle ton oncle Gabriel. Dis-lui de venir te chercher. Ensuite, je veux que tu ailles dans ta chambre pendant que je m'occupe de ton Papa, d'accord ?

La petite fille ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir. Dean ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux. Il aurait aimé réussir à se souvenir d'elle. Juste pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. Il se détestait de lui avoir fait du mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi… Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Lyra en se tournant vers son autre père.

Castiel s'agenouilla pour l'embrasser sur la joue et effacer ses larmes du bout des doigts.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ma chérie. Ton Papa est malade et il a besoin de temps pour aller mieux. J'ai besoin que tu sois une grande fille et que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, finit par accepter Lyra avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la maison.

Dean la suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel. Il n'en revenait pas que Sam et lui aient gardé cette information pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas posé la question, il avait le droit de savoir. Cela lui aurait évité de venir chez lui et de se montrer aussi cruel envers sa propre fille. Oh mon Dieu. Dean était père. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on s'occupait d'un enfant. Et cela rendait les choses bien plus compliquées. Il ne pouvait plus quitter la maison à présent. Il jugeait Castiel suffisamment solide pour accepter son départ mais il ne pouvait pas l'imposer à une fillette de sept ans qui n'avait pas vu son père depuis de longs mois. Il allait devoir rester. Il se sentait pris au piège. Pire encore, il se sentait trahi.

\- Dean, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que tu l'apprennes, assura Castiel en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne fais pas un pas de plus ou je te jure que je vais te coller mon poing dans la figure, jeta alors Dean, fou de rage.

Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt, le visage tendu et les yeux brillants. Dean se fichait de lui avoir fait de la peine. Pas après ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je l'apprenne ainsi, tu aurais dû me parler avant. Tu as eu l'occasion de le faire plusieurs fois depuis mon réveil. Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre que je… que je sois face à ma fille pour… je ne l'ai même pas reconnue ! Tu te rends compte de ce que je viens de lui faire subir par ta faute ?

Castiel baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dean était bien trop furieux pour se soucier de la dureté de son ton ou de ses propos.

\- J'allais te le dire avant que tu ne rentres. Mais je… tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui, répliqua finalement Castiel.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas rejeter la faute sur moi. Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience de ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as caché le fait que j'avais… que j'avais une fille ! Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est la première chose que tu aurais dû me dire, avant même de m'expliquer que tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour moi ?

Dean avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa tête. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours et il respirait bruyamment, mais sa colère l'aidait à rester debout. Elle lui donnait la force nécessaire pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- On devrait en parler à l'intérieur, finit par suggérer Castiel.

Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas que leurs voisins puissent les voir. Il voulait sauver les apparences. Dean se fichait qu'on puisse l'entendre. Il se fichait qu'on puisse le regarder. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait toujours préféré vivre en centre-ville. Tout le monde se fichait de tout le monde là-bas. En banlieue, c'était tout l'inverse et il détestait ça.

Il suivit toutefois Castiel à l'intérieur de la maison. Lyra était probablement déjà dans sa chambre. Dean en fut soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter le fait qu'elle était sa fille.

Le jeune homme observa rapidement l'entrée dans laquelle il se trouvait. La cuisine était sur sa gauche, ouverte sur un grand salon lumineux. Une baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin à l'arrière. Il y avait des photos sur le mur, la plupart de Lyra. Sur l'une d'elles, Dean la tenait dans ses bras et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

Il finit par prendre place sur le large canapé en cuir qui faisait face au salon. Il y avait un escalier dans son dos, qui devait mener aux chambres.

\- Je t'écoute, lança-t-il à Castiel.

Ce dernier s'installa sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

\- Lyra est notre fille. Elle a six ans. Nous l'avons adoptée quand elle avait à peine deux mois.

Dean hocha la tête même s'il avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il entendait. Cela faisait six ans que cette fillette faisait partie de sa vie. Six ans qu'il s'occupait d'elle et la regardait grandir. Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir un enfant. Il y avait tellement de choses qui avaient changé. En onze ans, il était devenu à la fois gay et père. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là.

\- Et ses parents ?

\- Sa mère l'a abandonnée à la naissance. Elle était trop jeune pour l'élever. On n'en sait pas plus. Aujourd'hui, ce sont nous ses parents.

Dean se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été propulsé dans la quatrième dimension. Rien de ce qui se passait n'était ce qu'il avait prévu plus jeune. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé vivant une existence aussi ordinaire. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se comporter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'être père signifiait. Son seul exemple en la matière était John et il ne voulait surtout pas lui ressembler.

\- Je n'ai jamais… jamais voulu d'enfants. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une telle responsabilité. Et sans doute que j'ai changé après… depuis mais je… je ne m'en souviens pas et… je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire maintenant.

\- Dean, c'est parfaitement normal d'être perdu. N'importe qui le serait à ta place. Je ne te demande pas de te comporter comme tu le faisais avant l'accident. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout dit. Je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer la nouvelle. J'avais peur que cela soit trop difficile à entendre.

Dean ricana alors une seconde. Il pouvait comprendre l'hésitation de son mari. Et sans doute était-il en partie responsable en leur cachant qu'il sortait de l'hôpital. Il l'avait pris de court en débarquant ainsi sans prévenir.

\- J'étais venu récupérer mes affaires. Je pensais… je voulais m'installer à l'hôtel pendant quelques temps, avoua-t-il alors.

Castiel reporta son attention sur lui et Dean sut aussitôt qu'il lui avait fait de la peine. Il en était sincèrement désolé. Mais son mari ne pouvait décemment pas penser qu'il allait s'installer avec lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Ou plus.

\- Bien sûr, il est évident que je ne peux plus… je ne vais pas partir maintenant que je sais. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je… je ne te dis pas que je ne vais pas paniquer parce que franchement c'est… c'est énorme et c'est dingue et j'ai du mal à le croire. Mais je dois penser à elle avant de penser à moi.

Dean vit alors Castiel sourire tristement. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire cela. Le jeune homme avait toujours fait passer les intérêts des gens qu'il aimait avant les siens.

\- Je t'en veux. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Mais je suppose que j'aurais probablement du te prévenir de ma sortie. C'est sans doute en partie ma faute aussi. Ce qui ne change rien au fait que je suis en colère contre toi… et contre Sammy.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta alors Castiel.

Dean en avait assez de l'entendre s'excuser. Cela ne changeait rien. Il était temps pour eux d'avancer et de trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir comme il l'avait prévu, Dean devait prendre les choses en mains. Il devait le faire pour la petite fille qui se cachait dans sa chambre en ce moment et qui était probablement triste et perdue à cause de lui.

\- Je vais rester mais je… je ne pourrai pas être comme avant. Le fait qu'on ait une fille ne change rien au fait que je ne te connais pas. C'est sans doute difficile à entendre et tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'es pas responsable de mon amnésie. Mais essaie de te mettre à ma place une seconde. Je vais devoir emménager avec un homme que je ne connais pas et élever une fille que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts mais je… je vais avoir besoin d'espace. Je ne pourrai pas… il va falloir que j'ai ma chambre et… que tu me laisses avancer à mon rythme.

\- Bien sûr, Dean. Tu pourras prendre la chambre d'amis, suggéra aussitôt Castiel.

Dean acquiesça, soulagé. Cela faisait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Maintenant, il devait gérer l'autre point important. Sa fille. Le simple de penser à Lyra de la sorte lui donnait envie de fuir à nouveau. Mais il était adulte et il devait agir en conséquence. Il n'avait plus vingt-deux ans, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vieilli.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi… sur ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il paraissait fatigué. Il jouait du bout des doigts avec son alliance, la faisant tourner autour de son annulaire. Dean avait longuement hésité à retirer la sienne à l'hôpital. Elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Mais il savait que cela aurait brisé le cœur de Castiel. Et même s'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir aimé, il ne voulait pas se montrer inutilement cruel envers lui.

\- Quand tu as eu ton accident, je… les médecins ne savaient pas si tu te réveillerais un jour. Je l'ai emmenée te voir mais c'était trop difficile. Elle refusait de quitter ta chambre et… je ne lui ai rien caché. Je lui ai dit que tu risquais de ne pas t'en sortir et… ensuite, quand tu t'es réveillé, je lui ai expliqué que tu avais pris un coup sur la tête et que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi ou d'elle. Que ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que tu ne l'aimais plus, juste que tu avais besoin de temps. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait réellement compris ce que cela sous-entend mais… j'ai été honnête avec elle, comme on l'a toujours été. On s'était promis de ne jamais lui mentir.

C'était une chose de plus dont Dean ne se souvenait pas. Mais il estimait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne voulait pas être un de ces parents qui cachaient la vérité à leurs enfants sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop petits pour comprendre. Il suffisait de trouver les mots justes et appropriés pour leur expliquer la situation.

\- D'accord, c'est… c'est mieux comme ça. Je… est-ce que tu peux me parler d'elle ? Je ne me souviens de rien et je ne veux pas dire de bêtises.

Castiel sourit alors. Il était évident qu'il aimait leur fille de tout son cœur. Dean aurait aimé être capable de dire la même chose le concernant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aimer Lyra immédiatement, juste en posant les yeux sur elle. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à se souvenir d'elle. Il se demandait quel genre de père cela faisait de lui s'il n'était même pas capable de se souvenir de son propre enfant.

\- Elle est intelligente… bien plus que tous les autres enfants de son âge. Elle a d'excellentes notes et beaucoup d'amis. Elle est drôle… elle le tient de toi. Vous êtes très proches l'un de l'autre. Quand elle fait un cauchemar, c'est dans tes bras qu'elle vient chercher du réconfort. Elle dit alors que tu es son super héros. Elle aime la même musique que toi. Tu lui as appris à faire du vélo et… moi, je lui ai appris à lire. Quand elle a eu cinq ans, elle s'est cassé le bras en voulant grimper à un arbre parce que tu lui avais raconté que tu faisais ça à son âge. Tu l'as accompagné à l'hôpital et tu… tu t'es excusé au moins une centaine de fois. Elle t'a alors dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute et elle t'a pris dans ses bras. Elle est géniale. Elle est… tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Entendre Castiel lui dire toutes ces choses était incroyablement douloureux. Oublier son propre mariage était difficile, mais comment avait-il pu oublier sa petite fille ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas se souvenir de l'avoir tenue dans ses bras ? De lui avoir appris à faire du vélo ? Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose de précieux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le récupérer un jour.

\- Quand on l'a ramenée à la maison pour la première fois, tu refusais de la prendre dans tes bras. Tu avais peur de lui faire mal. Tu pensais que tu la ferais tomber en la changeant ou que tu seras trop brusque et que tu la blesserais. Je me souviens encore de ta panique à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Et puis tu as fini par oublier tes peurs, un jour où je n'étais pas là pour m'occuper d'elle avec toi. J'étais tellement fier… tellement heureux.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça, confia Dean inutilement.

Castiel le savait déjà. Mais Dean avait besoin de le répéter pour réussir enfin à l'accepter.

\- Mon Dieu, Cas… je ne me souviens même pas de ma fille, ajouta-t-il alors avant d'éclater en sanglots.

C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait vraiment depuis son réveil. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à craquer de la sorte jusqu'à maintenant. Il voulait se montrer fort. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir accepter de ne pas se souvenir de son mariage et de son métier. Il pouvait surmonter le fait qu'il avait manqué les onze dernières années de sa vie et de celle de son frère. Mais c'était trop, cette fois. Il était père et cela changeait tout. Il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Il devait tout reprendre à zéro. Il devait tout réapprendre. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Castiel quitta aussitôt son fauteuil et vint prendre place sur le canapé à côté de Dean. Le jeune homme mit alors de côté le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de se laisser aller quelques minutes. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel le voyait dans cet état.

\- Tout ira bien, Dean, murmura Castiel contre le sommet de son crâne.

C'était quelque chose de totalement stupide à dire. Castiel ne pouvait pas savoir si les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Personne ne pouvait assurer à Dean qu'il finirait par retrouver la mémoire. Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait d'aller mieux.

\- Non… non, rien n'ira bien. Ne me mens pas, Castiel. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi juste pour me réconforter. Je ne me souviens pas de ma propre fille. Je ne me souviens pas de toi. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais comment me comporter ou… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, hein ?

\- On trouvera une solution, mon amour. On a toujours réussi à surmonter les épreuves jusque-là. Ce ne sera pas différent cette fois.

\- Ce n'est pas juste envers toi et ce n'est pas juste envers Lyra. Je ne peux pas… Vous devriez me laisser.

Castiel attrapa alors Dean par les épaules pour le forcer à reculer et à le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme le fit à contre-cœur. Il fut surpris de voir que son mari semblait furieux.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime et Lyra t'aime. Peu importe que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Tu restes mon mari et son père. Je passerai mes journées à te donner les moindres détails de ces onze dernières années si c'est nécessaire. Je te raconterai tout jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes. Je me fiche du temps que cela prendra. J'ai failli te perdre, Dean, et j'ai compris… durant ces quatre mois, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Alors oui, la situation n'est pas idéale mais tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Dean aurait aimé que cela lui suffise aussi. Mais il avait besoin de ses souvenirs. Il choisit toutefois de ne rien dire sur ce point. Il était évident qu'insister ferait du mal à Castiel. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que son mari souffrait également de la situation. Il avait passé quatre mois atroces et c'était encore dur pour lui. Dean devait garder cela en tête.

\- J'aimerais me souvenir… j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je t'aime et je suis désolé de… c'est juste... c'est comme si je venais de te rencontrer et… en un instant, je suis marié avec toi et on a une fille et… Sam va être père, j'habite en banlieue et je dessine. Cette vie… elle ne ressemble en rien à celle que je pensais avoir avant. Dans ma tête, j'ai toujours vingt-deux ans. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais à cette époque.

Il regretta ses propos presque aussitôt mais il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas les effacer. Il baissa les yeux alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ce que j'ai… juste que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je me destinais. Et il va me falloir du temps pour… pour me remettre sur pied, je suppose. Je suis sûr que j'étais heureux avant l'accident. Mais à cet instant précis, je… j'ai la sensation de vivre la vie d'un autre. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je ne me sens pas à ma place.

\- Dean, tu prendras le temps dont tu as besoin. Lyra va aller chez mon frère quelques jours. Tu pourras te familiariser avec la maison et peut-être… regarder quelques photos pour voir si cela t'aide. Je serais là pour reprendre à tes questions. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

Dean réalisa alors l'erreur qu'il avait commise depuis son réveil. Il avait eu tort de penser qu'en apprendre plus sur ce que sa vie était devenue était trop dur. Il était évident qu'il aurait dû interroger Sam et Castiel. Il aurait dû avoir toutes les informations essentielles avant de sortir. Pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer à l'aveuglette.

\- J'aurais dû vous demander… j'aurais dû vous poser plus de questions mais je pensais… je pensais que ce que je savais suffisait et… il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne sais même pas quelle est la couleur préférée de ma fille ou… ou même ce que mon père est devenu.

Il vit le visage de Castiel se tendre et il sut aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. Il laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot et ferma les yeux.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sam aurait probablement été le plus à même de lui expliquer mais il ne voulait pas poser la question à son frère. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à revivre ce souvenir. Peu importait que Sam et John aient eu des différends par le passé. Ils étaient de la même famille. Castiel était moins proche et plus à même de lui répondre sans s'effondrer.

\- Il a fait une chute dans les escaliers dans votre maison à Lawrence. Il s'est brisé la nuque et il est mort sur le coup. C'est Bobby qui l'a trouvé.

\- Quand ?

Dean n'était plus capable de faire des phrases complètes. Le nœud dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il avait toutefois besoin de savoir.

\- Peu de temps avant notre mariage. Je voulais le reporter mais tu as insisté pour qu'on maintienne nos projets. Il avait refusé d'y assister, de toute façon. Il avait du mal à accepter que tu puisses épouser un homme.

Dean n'avait pas songé une seconde à la réaction que son père avait eu en apprenant qu'il était en couple avec un homme. Il n'était toutefois pas surpris d'apprendre que cela lui posait un problème. John n'était pas particulièrement tolérant. Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Son père était mort. L'apprendre ainsi était comme revivre l'événement une seconde fois. Il n'était plus vraiment proche de lui depuis son départ pour la Californie mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux pour autant. Il avait senti que quelque chose clochait dès son réveil. Peu importait que son père et lui aient eu des différends, il aurait du être là. Son absence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il avait toutefois choisi de l'ignorer. C'était plus simple.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies à l'apprendre comme ça, souffla alors Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il allait devoir surmonter tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Il avait une fille et cela impliquait qu'il se montre fort.

\- J'aurais dû vous poser la question plus tôt et je… c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'a jamais réussi à surmonter la mort de Maman. Maintenant au moins, il est avec elle.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit la première fois.

\- Eh bien au moins sur ce point-là, je n'ai pas changé.

Dean soupira longuement. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux puis les joues. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le dessus. Il avait énormément de choses à faire et le plus important était de faire en sorte de se comporter le plus normalement possible avec sa fille. Pour cela, il devait arrêter de pleurer comme un enfant et se montrer adulte.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question, murmura-t-il quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu quant à ce qu'il entendait par là. Dean se racla la gorge avant de préciser sa pensée.

\- Sa couleur préférée ?

Son mari sourit alors.

\- C'est le bleu. Quand notre demande d'adoption a été acceptée, tu as tenu à préparer sa chambre. On ne savait pas encore s'il s'agirait d'une fille ou d'un garçon et tu refusais de peindre la chambre d'une couleur trop stigmatisante. Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens. Tu disais qu'une petite fille avait le droit d'aimer le bleu et les voitures de courses et qu'un garçon pouvait parfaitement vouloir du rose dans sa chambre et des poupées pour jouer. Tu as donc tenu à ce qu'on peigne la chambre en jaune. Tu disais que c'était suffisamment neutre comme couleur. Quand Lyra a eu quatre ans, elle a insisté pour qu'on la repeigne en bleu et en vert. Elle a dit que c'était parce que c'était la couleur de nos yeux. Ça nous a fait beaucoup rire.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle aime les voitures de course ?

Castiel rit une seconde, visiblement nostalgique. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lui épargner cela. Mais il avait besoin d'en apprendre suffisamment sur sa fille pour ne plus lui faire de peine. Il devait redevenir le père qu'il avait été avant son accident. Même s'il devait jouer un rôle jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs reviennent.

\- Elle aime les voitures, oui. Ça aussi, elle le tient de toi. Elle a une vraie passion pour les vieilles voitures.

Dean sourit. Il aimait assez l'idée. Il pouvait s'imaginer regarder un de ces shows où les animateurs retapaient de vieilles voitures avec sa fille sur les genoux. Il n'avait peut-être jamais pensé avoir une telle vie mais il devait reconnaître que l'idée était plaisante.

\- Elle dit vouloir travailler dans un garage quand elle sera plus grande. Elle veut faire comme son grand-père Bobby.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup admiré Bobby quand il avait l'âge de Lyra. Il voulait tout faire comme lui. Il le voyait comme son père d'adoption. Il aimait l'idée que sa fille le considère comme son grand-père. Elle n'avait jamais connu John et c'était probablement mieux ainsi.

\- Est-ce qu'il… Bobby… il est toujours…

Il ne parvenait pas à poser la question. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter s'il apprenait que Bobby était mort lui aussi. Il fut toutefois soulagé de voir Castiel sourire en entendant ce nom.

\- Il va bien. Il adore Lyra. Il la traite comme sa petite fille et passe beaucoup de temps avec elle.

\- C'est une bonne chose. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis content qu'il ait… qu'il ait accepté la chose.

Il ne sous-entendait pas par là qu'il ait accepté Lyra. Il était soulagé que Bobby n'ait pas choisi de le rayer de sa vie en apprenant son homosexualité. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé ensemble. Bobby avait toujours été plus ouvert d'esprit que John mais Dean ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il ait accepté Castiel.

\- Il était heureux pour toi … pour nous. Il se fiche totalement que tu aies fait ta vie avec un autre homme plutôt qu'avec une femme. Il te l'a dit à de nombreuses reprises. Il m'a quand même menacé de me tirer dessus avec sa carabine si je te faisais du mal.

\- C'est du Bobby tout craché, répliqua Dean.

Il étouffa ensuite un bâillement dans sa main. Les événements de la journée étaient en train de se faire sentir. Il était épuisé moralement et physiquement, ce que Castiel sentit aussitôt.

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu. On parlera à nouveau à ton réveil.

Dean hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour protester. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces pour affronter tout ce qui l'attendait encore. Il se leva du canapé, aidé par Castiel qui le tenait par le bras.

\- Tu as dit à Lyra qu'elle allait chez son oncle Gabriel, souffla-t-il en suivant Castiel jusqu'aux escaliers.

Ils commencèrent à les monter doucement, Dean s'accrochant à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber.

\- Mon frère Gabriel. Il l'adore. Et elle l'adore aussi.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de lui, déclara Dean d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Vous vous entendez bien même s'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de te chercher pour te faire sortir de tes gonds. Vous êtes amis.

\- OK.

Dean nota dans un coin de sa tête cette nouvelle information. Il allait devoir rencontrer ce Gabriel. Il allait devoir faire sa connaissance à nouveau. Il ne voulait toutefois pas trop y penser pour le moment.

\- Tu ne dois pas aller travailler ? Finit-il par demander en réalisant que Castiel était là en plein milieu de la journée.

\- J'ai pris quelques jours de vacances pour m'occuper de toi et de Lyra.

Dean hésita à lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son mari mette sa vie de côté pour lui. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de lui. S'il devait être seul toute la journée dans cette maison sans rien avoir à faire qu'à penser encore et encore au fait qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, il finirait par devenir fou. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter et se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait au moins commencé à se reconstruire.

Castiel le conduisit finalement dans une chambre au fond du couloir sur lequel l'escalier débouchait. Dean ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il se laissa guider puis asseoir sur le lit. Il laissa Castiel lui retirer ses chaussures et fut soulagé quand son mari ne chercha pas à le déshabiller plus. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être à moitié nu devant lui. Même s'il supposait qu'ils avaient dû se voir entièrement nus à de multiples reprises par le passé. Ils étaient mariés, après tout. Ils avaient dû faire l'amour. Dean sentit ses joues rougir en y songeant. Il était préférable pour lui de ne pas y penser pour le moment.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dean quand il fut sous les couvertures.

Castiel s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit et lui caressa la joue une seconde. Dean le laissa faire, trop fatigué pour se sentir mal à l'aise. Il finit par fermer les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Il était totalement épuisé par sa journée. Il entendit Castiel lui parler mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Sa présence était réconfortante. Dean avait beau ne pas se souvenir de lui, il se sentait tout de même à l'aise en sa compagnie. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Car désormais, il était hors de question pour lui de le quitter. Il refusait de le faire souffrir quand il était évident que Castiel l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas non imposer son départ à sa fille. Peu importait qu'il finisse ou non par se souvenir de lui, il devrait jouer le jeu. Il allait mettre son bonheur de côté pour assurer celui de sa famille. Il le leur devait après ce qu'il leur avait imposé durant ces quatre derniers mois et ce qu'il allait probablement leur imposer encore dans les jours à venir.


	4. Conseils

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 4ème chapitre et Gabriel fait son apparition. Merci à Elyrine pour son boulot de correction.**

 **Oh et comme toujours merci à vous pour vos messages !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Behind blue eyes de Limp Bizkit**

 **Chapitre 4 : Conseils**

 _« Un conseil est comme un remède qui est d'autant meilleur qu'il est amer. »_

 _Proverbe bosniaque_

 _30 mai 2007. 9 ans, 7 sept mois et 18 jours avant l'accident._

Castiel avait espéré que son obsession disparaisse une fois qu'il aurait quitté le café. Il avait espéré que ne plus avoir Dean sous les yeux l'aiderait à se rendre compte qu'il avait été stupide. Il était adulte et plutôt raisonnable. Il refusait de croire qu'il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dean était séduisant. Il était même à couper le souffle. Mais Castiel ne savait rien de lui. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Il avait vu un homme attirant et parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis de longs mois, son cerveau lui avait joué des tours. C'était la seule explication rationnelle. Sauf que c'était également un mensonge.

Car même après avoir quitté le café et Dean et passé de longues heures à lire de vieux textes qui n'intéressaient que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au serveur et à leur courte discussion. Il ne parvenait à effacer son visage de son esprit. La couleur de ses yeux. La perfection de son corps musclé. Pire encore, il mourrait d'envie de retourner discuter avec lui. De lui demander de tout lui dire de sa vie, de ses goûts, de sa famille et surtout de ses préférences sexuelles. Castiel savait gérer une simple attirance physique. Soit il choisissait d'y succomber, soit il prenait ses distances. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on devait gérer une telle situation. Tomber amoureux était bien trop compliqué. C'était dangereux et une distraction dont il préférait se passer. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas s'engager tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu son doctorat.

Son cœur semblait toutefois se ficher totalement de toutes ces considérations. Et Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'avoir de tels sentiments pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme qui était peut-être cruel et intolérant. Un homme qui pouvait parfaitement être un tueur en série. Castiel en doutait. Mais c'était possible.

Il avait besoin de conseils. Et en la matière, le seul à pouvoir les lui fournir était Gabriel. Son frère avait beau se comporter comme un imbécile immature la majeure partie du temps, il n'en était pas moins là quand Castiel avait besoin de lui et prenait son rôle d'aîné à cœur. Il écouterait Castiel, le conseillerait du mieux possible... et se moquerait de lui. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité.

Gabriel et lui avaient toujours été particulièrement proches. Durant leur enfance, ils ne cherchaient pas à se faire d'amis et jouaient exclusivement tous les deux. Ils se disaient tout. Gabriel confiait le moindre de ses secrets à son frère et Castiel en faisait de même en retour. Il lui avait dit pour son homosexualité très rapidement et n'avait jamais craint sa réaction.

Durant l'adolescence, ils avaient passé un peu moins de temps ensemble. Gabriel avait deux ans de plus que lui et avait multiplié les conquêtes durant une période. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés. Mais quand Castiel avait commencé à sortir de son côté et s'était heurté à l'intolérance de certains, il s'était aussitôt retourné vers son frère. Il n'avait pas été surpris de constater alors que Gabriel était capable de tout laisser en plan pour venir le voir. Il lui avait donné un conseil simple. « On se fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Sois toi-même et vis ta vie ». Castiel avait appliqué cette doctrine et continuait à l'appliquer aujourd'hui. Si les autres n'étaient pas capables de l'apprécier alors il devait les laisser de côté et ne surtout jamais changer pour leur plaire.

A présent qu'ils vivaient tous les deux loin de la maison, ils étaient redevenus inséparables. Ils n'habitaient pas ensemble mais avaient tout de même choisi le même quartier. Gabriel avait ouvert sa pâtisserie comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles mais il avait refusé l'aide financière de leurs parents et il avait fini par réussir. A présent, son magasin était connu et reconnu. Castiel était fier de lui.

Après sa rupture avec Balthazar, c'était auprès de Gabriel qu'il avait trouvé du réconfort. Et c'était lui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait probablement jamais été amoureux de son petit ami. Que c'était ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait pas particulièrement souffert. Il l'avait alors encouragé à rencontrer le bon. Et si le fait que Castiel ne sorte jamais pour tisser des liens l'agaçait au possible, il le soutenait tout de même dans ses choix. Gabriel pouvait être maladroit et taquin mais il était toujours là. Il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Et Castiel savait que cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était déterminé à aller le voir. Peu importait les moqueries. Peu importait qu'il en entende parler pendant des semaines ou des mois entiers. Il savait que son frère lui donnerait de bons conseils. Même s'ils n'étaient jamais faciles à entendre.

Castiel acheta en route un paquet des sucreries que son frère consommait en quantité industrielle. A titre personnel, il les détestait. Ces monstruosités gélatineuses avaient un goût chimique qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'un fruit comme le paquet le vantait. Mai Gabriel les adorait. Et Castiel voulait lui démontrer, par les actes à défaut de pouvoir le faire par la parole parfois, combien il lui était reconnaissant pour son aide.

Gabriel vivait à moins d'un kilomètre de chez lui. Castiel choisit donc de s'y rendre à pied. Il ne faisait pas froid et cela lui faisait faire un peu d'exercice. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler sur son doctorat, il n'avait plus le temps d'aller courir. Il était conscient que cela avait eu un effet sur son corps. Ses muscles étaient moins fermes et leur dessin moins net. Mais après sa rencontre avec Dean, il avait envie de recommencer. Juste pour être à sa hauteur. Ou du moins ne pas sembler ridicule à côté de lui. Il était évident que le jeune homme était sportif. Son corps n'avait aucun défaut et était sans nul doute le résultat de longues heures de travail. Castiel estimait qu'il était un exemple à suivre. Et si par chance, il se retrouvait un jour nu devant lui, il ne voulait surtout pas paraître ridicule et risquer de le décevoir.

Castiel ne fut pas surpris quand son frère ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper. Il le connaissait bien et savait combien la ponctualité était une chose importante pour lui. Il le fit entrer en lui prenant le sachet de bonbons des mains puis lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon.

Castiel se laissa tomber sur le canapé puis se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Gabriel savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là mais il était nerveux. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il existait des mots appropriés pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il avait vécu en posant les yeux sur Dean.

\- OK, on peut continuer à rester silencieux ensemble mais puisque tu es venu ici pour me parler de quelque chose d'important, je préférerais qu'on parle, justement. Cela me semble plus constructif, non ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment définir avec précision ce que j'ai vécu Gabe mais c'est… c'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pendant quelques minutes. Quand j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite. Mes mains étaient moites et j'étais incapable de parler. Incapable de bouger. Incapable de le quitter des yeux. C'est… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Il regarda Gabriel ouvrir le sachet de bonbons et en mettre plusieurs dans sa bouche. Il mâcha bruyamment pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

\- OK, parle moi de lui, lança-t-il.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ces idées. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait tellement de choses à dire de Dean. C'était fou parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment et pourtant, il aurait pu parler de lui pendant des heures sans se lasser.

\- Il est parfait, déclara t-il finalement. Il est... pour commencer, il est sans nul doute l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie. Il est plus grand que moi et… il est… il a les yeux verts, les cheveux châtains, des lèvres épaisses et pulpeuses… un nez droit et une mâchoire carrée. Il a un long cou et les épaules larges. Il a les jambes arquées et des fesses… des fesses rondes et musclées. Franchement Gabe… si on m'avait demandé de décrire l'homme idéal avant de le rencontrer, je suis presque sûr que je l'aurais décrit sans le connaître.

Gabriel hocha la tête en souriant toujours. Castiel était surpris qu'il ne se soit pas encore moqué de lui. De sa façon de décrire Dean comme une œuvre d'art. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Plus parfait que le David de Michel-Ange. Il aurait pu faire fortune en posant pour des artistes. Ou pour des photographes.

\- OK, il est beau garçon. Pas étonnant que tu aies eu du mal à regarder ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu croises un homme attirant. C'est pourtant la première fois que cela te met dans un tel état.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas uniquement beau et sexy et parfait… il est… il est tellement plus. Il est drôle et avenant. Il est gentil et curieux. Et il est intelligent. Généreux. Il est visiblement doué en cuisine. C'est… Gabe, j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Pas même après plusieurs rendez-vous. Non seulement ces sentiments sont incroyablement forts et puissants mais ils sont aussi… je n'ai parlé avec lui que quelques minutes et je ne peux pas… je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

C'était là tout le problème. Il pouvait admettre qu'il soit capable de tomber amoureux même si cela ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque-là. Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse tomber amoureux aussi vite. Ce n'était pas logique. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était peut-être réellement en train de perdre la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle un coup de foudre, mon grand. Ça nous tombe dessus sans qu'on le voit venir et sans qu'on y soit préparé. Et ça nous laisse ensuite… changé, je suppose.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. C'était une analogie un peu stupide à son goût. Mais il pouvait voir où Gabriel cherchait à en venir. Et cela avait du sens, après tout.

\- OK, disons que c'est ce qui s'est passé… qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui expliquer que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui et le demander ensuite en mariage. Parce que s'il n'a pas ressenti la même chose que moi, il risque d'appeler la police.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas le demander en mariage, Cassie. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu t'en tiennes à quelque chose d'un peu moins… grandiose tant que tu n'en sais pas plus sur lui. Je détesterais avoir à aller te chercher au commissariat pour ça.

Castiel soupira longuement, fatigué. Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre dans ce café. Tout aurait nettement plus simple pour lui s'il n'avait pas rencontré Dean. Il pourrait continuer à vivre sa vie sans se soucier du jeune homme. Sans se demander s'il avait une chance. Sans penser à lui à chaque seconde de chaque minute. Il allait finir dans un asile à ce rythme. Et cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Il n'osait imaginer son état d'ici quelques jours.

\- Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois prendre en considération avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, ajouta finalement Gabriel après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait se lancer tête baissée dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait débarquer au café demain et avouer à Dean son amour inconditionnel pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui, le mettre dans son lit et ne plus jamais le laisser le quitter. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Parce qu'il avait réellement envie de toutes ces choses.

\- Tu es absolument sûr que ce n'est pas uniquement une attirance sexuelle ?

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Castiel pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une question et non pas d'un constat. Il se racla alors la gorge.

\- Sûr et certain. Je suis attiré par lui, c'est évident. Et j'ai définitivement envie de lui faire l'amour pendant des heures. De l'entendre crier mon nom encore et encore pendant que je…

\- Cassie, épargne-moi les détails, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais assez ne pas avoir à me crever les tympans ce soir.

\- Pardon, je… je m'emballe. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que oui, je suis attiré physiquement par lui. Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Je veux aussi apprendre à le connaître. Je veux le voir trouver ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie et s'épanouir. Je veux le voir vieillir et être là à chaque étape de sa vie future. Je veux être celui vers qui il se tournera à chaque fois qu'il aura besoin d'un conseil. Je veux… je veux tout.

Gabriel sembla songeur une seconde et Castiel choisit de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour trouver la réponse adéquate. Son frère avala encore une poignée entière de bonbons avant de reprendre la parole.

\- OK, il est évident que ce n'est pas qu'une question de frustration sexuelle. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point essentiel qu'on doit aborder ensemble.

\- Oh, souffla Castiel qui ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il était soulagé de voir que son frère prenait les choses au sérieux. Il n'avait pas encore cherché à plaisanter et n'avait même pas dit la moindre chose désagréable à son encontre. C'était la preuve qu'il trouvait la situation trop sérieuse pour agir normalement. Castiel était sûr à présent que Gabriel saurait quoi faire.

\- Est-ce qu'il est gay ?

Castiel haussa alors les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée. D'ordinaire, il devinait assez facilement si une personne était homosexuel ou non. Gabriel appelait cela son « gaydar ». Castiel trouvait le terme stupide mais plutôt approprié. Il avait effectivement le don de déceler ce genre de choses chez quelqu'un qui l'intéressait. Cela lui avait évité bien des problèmes par le passé. Mais il avait été incapable d'en faire de même avec Dean. Il n'aurait pas su dire si le jeune homme était gay, hétérosexuel ou bisexuel. C'était une partie de son problème.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas laissé sous-entendre qu'il pouvait l'être ou pas. Il n'a rien dit dans ce sens et… je n'ai pas… je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu veux dire que ton gaydar te fait défaut au moment où tu en as le plus besoin ? Oh, c'est pas de chance, hein.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce terme mais… oui… on dirait bien qu'il n'a pas fonctionné cette fois. Et ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant. Ce qui est probablement à rajouter sur la liste des choses étranges qui se sont produites quand j'ai rencontré Dean.

Gabriel grimaça une seconde avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Castiel soupira longuement, agacé par son manque de réponses.

\- Bon eh bien je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu lui poses la question. Il est possible qu'il ne soit pas gay et… tu risques d'avoir le cœur brisé si c'est le cas. Il est préférable que tu le saches rapidement. Histoire de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir.

Castiel savait bien que c'était la première chose à faire. Mais comment pouvait il poser la question à Dean sans pour autant paraître trop curieux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'interroger clairement sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas une question qu'on pouvait poser à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine. Il allait devoir agir un peu plus subtilement. Ce n'était toutefois pas une de ses qualités. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait du mal à se faire des amis. Généralement, on le trouvait bizarre parce que trop franc.

\- Pour commencer, tu devrais lui proposer d'aller boire un café avec toi, suggéra Gabriel.

\- Il travaille dans un café, intervint Castiel.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il travaille dans un café qu'il ne lui arrive pas d'aller boire un café ailleurs. Propose lui d'aller boire un verre si l'idée d'un café te dérange.

\- Il saura aussitôt que je suis intéressé. Personne ne fait ce genre de propositions sans arrière-pensées.

Gabriel secoua la tête, visiblement consterné par ce que Castiel disait. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir dit pour provoquer cette réaction chez son frère.

\- Cassie, tu es stupide parfois. Non, souvent. Mais parce que je t'aime, je vais te dire quelque chose d'essentiel… il arrive aux gens normaux de sortir avec d'autres gens normaux juste parce qu'ils les apprécient. Et pas uniquement pour coucher ensuite avec eux. C'est ce qu'on appelle aller boire un verre entre amis. Dean pourrait avoir envie d'être ton ami. Et si vous finissez la soirée au lit alors tu auras ta réponse.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Il n'avait jamais invité qui que ce soit à boire un verre sans avoir en tête l'idée de le ramener ensuite chez lui. Ce qui ne lui arrivait de toute façon presque jamais. Il était totalement étranger avec le concept de partager un verre entre amis. Comment pouvait-on proposer quelque chose de ce genre à quelqu'un sans qu'il se fasse de fausses idées ?

\- Je vais donc le voir et quoi ? Je lui demande s'il aimerait devenir mon ami et boire un verre avec moi ?

\- Eh bien si tu étais à la maternelle ou à l'école primaire, oui, c'est ce que je t'encouragerais à faire. Mais puisque tu es adulte, c'est un tout petit plus compliqué que ça, malheureusement. Tu peux pas demander à quelqu'un de devenir ton ami. C'est quelque chose qui se construit dans le temps.

\- Mais tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas attendre ! Protesta Castiel qui perdait patience.

Gabriel soupira longuement à son tour. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était agacé mais pas surpris. Il savait combien son frère pouvait être maladroit et inexpérimenté quand il s'agissait de tisser des liens avec les autres. C'était une des choses qui les différenciaient.

\- Oui et je le pense mais tu ne peux pas poser la question comme ça. De toute façon, il lirait clair dans ton jeu aussitôt. Non. Tu dois aller le voir, discuter avec lui et ensuite lui proposer de sortir. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis et que tu ne connais pas grand-monde ici.

\- Donc ce que tu me conseilles, c'est d'avoir l'air pathétique. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance de le séduire comme ça.

\- Il n'est pas encore question de le séduire, Cassie. Et franchement, entre nous, tu es un peu pathétique. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce ne serait même pas un mensonge. Tu n'as pas d'amis en ville… et ne me dis pas que tu m'as moi. On est frères, c'est différent.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il savait que son frère avait probablement raison. Il était bien plus doué que lui pour se faire des amis. Les gens l'appréciaient assez rapidement. Il était abordable, drôle et avenant. Tout ce que Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir être face à Dean.

\- Donc je lui propose d'aller boire un verre après lui avoir expliqué que je ne connais pas grand-monde en ville. Et ensuite quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il dit non ?

Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Gabriel hausser les épaules.

\- Alors tu laisses tomber et tu passes à autre chose. Tu ne peux pas le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui. Soit il est intéressé, soit il ne l'est pas. Au moins, tu seras fixé.

Cela paraissait simple présenté ainsi. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Non seulement Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de faire une telle proposition à Dean mais il n'était pas sûr en plus de pouvoir accepter facilement un refus. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir de le supplier. Ce qui le ferait paraître plus pathétique encore.

\- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas aller lui demander pour moi, avança-t-il sans grand espoir.

\- Une nouvelle fois, je le ferais sans hésiter si on était encore à l'école. Mais à nos âges, ce serait ridicule.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir quinze ans en arrière. Tout était plus simple quand on était enfant. Tisser des liens avec les autres n'étaient pas aussi compliqué. Il suffisait de leur adresser la parole et de leur demander franchement s'ils souhaitaient devenir amis avec vous. Une fois adulte, on apprenait à amener les choses d'une autre manière. C'était tordu et certainement moins honnête.

\- Cassie écoute, si ce Dean est gay, tu as toutes tes chances. Tu es beau garçon et tu es intelligent. Il t'arrive même d'être drôle, parfois… la plupart du temps sans le vouloir mais ça fait partie de ton charme. Il succombera, j'en suis convaincu.

\- J'aimerais l'être autant que toi mais Gabe, tu ne l'as pas vu. Il est tellement… tellement parfait qu'on ne joue définitivement pas dans la même division. C'est… s'il est gay, je suis convaincu qu'il a déjà un petit ami. Un type aussi parfait que lui qui fait du sport et est bardé de diplômes. Un type qui a conscience de la chance qu'il a de l'avoir dans sa vie et… qui le vénère comme j'aimerai pouvoir le faire pour le restant de mes jours. Un homme comme lui n'est pas seul. Il ne peut pas être célibataire.

Gabriel vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui posa la main sur la cuisse. Castiel la recouvrit aussitôt de la sienne. Il avait besoin de ce contact. Son frère et lui avaient toujours été très tactiles. Ils se serraient souvent dans les bras. C'était sans nul doute pour compenser le manque de gestes affectueux de la part de leurs parents.

\- D'abord, personne n'est parfait. Tu es clairement aveuglé par ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je suis convaincu qu'il a des défauts, comme tout le monde.

Castiel grogna pour montrer son désaccord mais ne dit rien de plus. Gabriel enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Et même s'il est aussi merveilleux que tu le prétends, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas seul. Il n'a peut-être juste pas trouvé la bonne personne. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous aussi.

Castiel doutait fortement de cette possibilité. Mais s'il continuait à se montrer aussi négatif, il n'avancerait pas. Il ne devait pas être trop optimiste mais il devait croire en ses chances. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour ses études. Bien sûr, cette fois c'était différent. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Et s'il échouait, il en ressortirait le cœur brisé. C'était quelque chose à ne pas négliger.

\- Et puis franchement, tu n'es pas du genre à douter de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de confiant et de sûr de lui. Tu as des atouts. Tu n'as pas à te dévaloriser de la sorte.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas suffisamment d'atouts. D'accord, je sais parler plusieurs langues mais la plupart sont des langues mortes qui n'intéressent pas grand monde. Je sais que j'ai de jolis yeux mais mon visage n'est pas parfait comme le sien. Je ne suis pas aussi grand. Pas aussi musclé. Pas aussi… sexy.

\- Je ne vais pas me prononcer sur ce dernier point parce que… tu es mon frère alors non merci mais… ta façon de te décrire est ridicule. Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Au-delà de ton aspect physique qui est loin d'être repoussant, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et ça, c'est essentiel.

\- Sauf que ça ne se voit pas au premier abord. Il faudrait qu'il accepte de me connaître un peu plus pour le comprendre. Soyons réalistes une seconde, Gabe… dans ces situations-là, c'est le physique qui détermine tout. On voit quelqu'un qui nous plaît et on apprend ensuite à le connaître. Si je ne suis pas à son goût, il ne cherchera pas à aller plus loin.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Alors c'est que c'est quelqu'un de superficiel. Et une nouvelle fois, tu n'es pas moche, Cassie. Bien au contraire. Alors arrête de dire des bêtises.

Castiel n'avait jamais eu de complexes. Il n'avait jamais accordé une grande importance à son physique. Il se sentait bien dans sa peau et il avait jusque-là toujours réussi à séduire les hommes qui l'intéressaient. Mais aucun n'était comme Dean. Aucun ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il avait peur d'échouer. Et cela avait réveillé en lui des doutes qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Il était terrifié.

\- Tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et aller voir ce garçon. Tu vas discuter avec lui et lui proposer de sortir un de ces soirs. Tu vas faire tout ça et tu vas obtenir un oui qui te rendra le sourire. Ne lui propose pas de t'épouser ou de devenir le père de tes enfants et tout devrait bien se passer. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, souffla Castiel même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Gabriel lui tapota alors la cuisse avant de retirer sa main de sous la sienne pour prendre une nouvelle poignée de bonbons.

\- Et puis si toutefois ça ne fonctionne pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. La mer est pleine de poissons. Dean n'est pas le seul homme attirant dans cette ville. Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre. Et il aurait de la chance de t'avoir. Crois-moi… il a tout intérêt à en avoir conscience s'il ne veut pas que je lui fasse du mal.

\- Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua Castiel en se levant du canapé.

Il fit quelques pas droit devant lui avant de faire volte-face pour regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il voulait que Gabriel comprenne combien la situation était sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre. Il voulait Dean. Ce qui était ridicule et soudain. Mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Gabriel en soutenant son regard.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je le veux lui. Pas pour une nuit… pas pour quelques mois non plus. Je le veux pour toute la vie. Et je sais que ça doit te paraître ridicule mais j'en suis convaincu. Ce sera Dean ou personne. Point final.

\- Cassie, tu ne peux pas… imagine qu'il ne soit pas gay… tu ne vas pas te condamner à une vie de célibat juste parce qu'il a refusé tes avances.

Castiel devait admettre que résumé ainsi, cela semblait proprement ridicule. Il n'était pas forcément pressé de rencontrer la personne avec qui il ferait sa vie. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de s'engager maintenant. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas un emploi stable et un salaire suffisant. Mais tout était différent avec Dean. Si le jeune homme le voulait, il était capable de tout abandonner pour lui. Il pourrait tout laisser en plan s'il le lui demandait. C'était sans doute difficile à comprendre pour Gabriel. Mais c'était évident pour lui.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne rencontrerai jamais personne d'autre. Mais à cet instant précis, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux personne d'autre que lui. S'il me dit non, je… je ne me lancerai pas tête baissée dans une autre histoire. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je suis amoureux de lui. Oui, c'est trop tôt, et oui, c'est complètement fou, mais c'est réel. C'est vrai. Je n'exagère pas.

\- OK, Cassie, OK. Je te crois. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux.

\- Et tu trouves que c'est ridicule.

Gabriel secoua la tête, surprenant Castiel. Il s'était attendu à ce que son frère se moque de lui mais il ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention. Bien au contraire. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

\- Non, je ne trouve pas ça ridicule. Les sentiments… sont probablement les seules choses qu'on ne maîtrise pas. On ne peut pas lutter contre. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux ou de détester quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais été à ta place mais je peux imaginer que ce n'est pas simple. Alors je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus de pouvoir faire grand-chose si ce n'est être là si tu as besoin de moi.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de soupirer longuement. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son frère, l'avait su avant même de venir le voir. Mais l'entendre le dire ainsi le rassurait grandement et lui rappelait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. Gabriel était sans nul doute possible son meilleur ami.

\- S'il me dit non, il est évident que j'aurai besoin de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur brisé mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être très agréable.

\- Certainement pas, effectivement. Je te promets de m'occuper de toi si ça se finit mal. Je te ferai ton gâteau préféré et je te masserai même les pieds.

\- Je peux comprendre le gâteau mais j'ai du mal à voir en quoi un massage des pieds pourrait m'être d'un quelconque réconfort.

Gabriel haussa les épaules en inclinant la tête sur le côté. C'était un geste qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient frères sans les connaître. Mais certains gestes trahissaient leur lien de parenté. Castiel aimait le fait qu'il pouvait se voir en Gabriel. Cela l'aidait à se sentir encore plus proche de lui.

\- Quoi ? Il y a des gens qui adorent ça. Il y a même des gens qui considèrent ce genre de pratiques comme un préliminaire. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça… ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne suis pas tordu au point de faire à mon frère quelque chose que je trouverais érotique avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh, tu m'en vois rassuré. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu cherchais à me mettre dans ton lit.

\- Tu pourrais plus mal tomber, tu sais. Mais non, désolé, l'inceste ne fait pas partie de mes fantasmes. Les pieds non plus. Je voulais juste me montrer gentil et te prouver que j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour te faire te sentir mieux. Je déteste les pieds. Ça me dégoûte. Le simple fait que je te propose de masser les tiens est la preuve que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Crois-moi.

\- Je te crois, assura Castiel sans hésiter.

Il avait peut-être la sensation de douter de tout depuis qu'il avait vu Dean mais l'amour de son frère n'en faisait pas partie. Il n'en avait jamais douté et n'en douterait jamais.

\- Et merci … de ne pas te moquer de moi, ajouta finalement Castiel.

C'était suffisamment rare pour qu'il ressente le besoin de le signaler. Gabriel avait la fâcheuse tendance de plaisanter de tout et de rien, et le plus souvent aux dépens de Castiel. Cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise à plusieurs reprises. Il arrivait même qu'ils se disputent à cause de ça même s'ils ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps. Gabriel lui sourit.

\- Je ne vais pas me moquer de tes sentiments, Cassie, mais il est grand temps que je dise quelque chose sur ton atroce manteau. Franchement… est-ce que tu es obligé de le porter tout le temps ? Ça te donne l'air d'un pervers qui fait la sortie des écoles en ne portant rien dessous. J'espère au moins que tu en as conscience.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que son frère cherchait à faire en changeant ainsi de sujet. Il lui offrait une porte de sortie, la possibilité de penser à autre chose et de ne plus se morfondre sur Dean. Cela lui éviterait également de s'angoisser inutilement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui dirait lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Gabriel utilisait l'humour dans presque toutes les situations.

\- Et ne me dis pas que c'est à la mode parce qu'on sait tous les deux que ce n'est plus le cas depuis au moins dix ans.

\- Je ne cherche pas à être à la mode. Et il est confortable.

\- Il est hideux, répliqua Gabriel.

Castiel aimait son trench-coat. Il savait bien qu'il était probablement le seul mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais voulu être à la mode ou dans le coup. Il privilégiait le confort au style. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas qu'on puisse attacher autant d'importance aux vêtements. Même si après avoir vu Dean dans son jean étroit et son T-shirt moulant, il devait reconnaître qu'il leur trouvait certains mérites. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme les avait soigneusement choisis pour se mettre en valeur. Il était peut-être le genre de personne à faire attention à son style, même s'il aurait été tout aussi séduisant avec un sac poubelle sur le dos. Castiel sourit malgré lui. Il se demandait à présent si le jeune homme faisait autant attention à choisir ses sous-vêtements que ses vêtements. C'était un territoire dangereux. Penser aux boxers ou caleçons de Dean en présence de son frère n'était sans doute pas approprié. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à porter des slips. Peut-être ne portait-il rien du tout. Castiel secoua la tête.

\- T'es toujours avec moi ? Demanda alors Gabriel qui semblait avoir compris qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Oui, je suis là. J'avais juste l'esprit ailleurs. Je me demande si Dean est du genre à porter des boxers ou des caleçons. Ou s'il ne porte rien du tout sous son jean.

\- Et c'est parler de ton horrible trench-coat qui t'a amené à penser aux sous-vêtements de Dean ?

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Et est-ce que ça signifie que je dois te laisser seul une seconde ? Une minute peut-être… une seconde, ça me semble trop court.

\- On est dans ton appartement, rappela Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

Gabriel éclata alors de rire et son frère le regarda faire, surpris. Il n'avait pas cherché à être drôle mais c'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Il parvenait à faire rire les autres sans le vouloir. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'être drôle, il échouait lamentablement.

\- Je me souviens, oui. Mais si tu as prévu de penser aux sous-vêtements de Dean, je préfère encore ne pas être là.

\- Je ne vais pas me masturber si c'est ce à quoi tu penses, répliqua Castiel.

Il n'avait aucun mal à parler de sexe avec son frère. Il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet tabou. Il ne lui donnait pas tous les détails de ses relations sexuelles mais il ne lui cachait rien non plus. Gabriel en faisait de même.

\- C'est exactement ce à quoi je pense. Et je sais que tu finiras par le faire. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'attendre d'être chez toi.

\- C'est une requête raisonnable.

Gabriel rit alors à nouveau pendant quelques secondes, puis il se leva du canapé et s'approcha de son frère. Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je fais la même chose en pensant aux sous-vêtements de ma nouvelle employée.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas. Je ne pensais pas vivre le jour où j'aurais ce genre de chose en commun avec toi. C'est un peu inquiétant. Je suis probablement malade.

\- Ou alors tu as enfin décidé d'avoir une vie sexuelle saine et adulte. Il n'y a aucune honte à se masturber, Cassie. Tout les hommes le font. Toutes les femmes aussi. Je suis sûr que Dean le fait régulièrement. Il est peut-être même en train de le faire en ce moment. Et qui sait… peut-être qu'il le fait en pensant à tes sous vêtements.

Castiel sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Il aimait cette idée. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Il pouvait facilement imaginer le jeune homme allongé nu sur son lit, une main refermée autour de son sexe et une autre entre ses jambes arquées, un doigt ou deux en lui. Il pouvait presque l'entendre gémir et murmurer son prénom en jouissant violemment. Il aurait tout donné pour le voir faire. Mais il était préférable de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas seul et libre de se donner du plaisir en y pensant.

\- Ou peut-être qu'on se fait des films et qu'il fait tout à fait autre chose en ce moment. Une chose est sûre… il n'est très certainement pas en train de parler de se masturber avec son frère.

\- Il a un frère ? Demanda alors Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fierté dont Dean faisait preuve en parlant de son frère, de l'amour évident qu'il avait pour lui. Il aurait l'entendre en parler pendant des heures. Il était convaincu que Dean avait des dizaines d'histoire le concernant à lui raconter. Il en aurait peut-être l'occasion plus tard.

\- Peut être qu'il est gay, lui. Si tu ne peux pas avoir Dean, peut-être que son frère est disponible.

\- Je… il doit avoir à peine dix-huit ans ! C'est… tu es malade, j'espère que tu le sais.

\- Hé, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi jeune. Rassure-moi… Dean est son aîné, hein ? Parce que je t'aime et tout ça mais… j'aurais du mal à cautionner ta relation si ce garçon est un adolescent tout juste pubère.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel regarda son frère sans savoir quoi répondre. Il n'était même pas sûr que Gabriel plaisantait en disant cela. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas décemment penser Castiel capable d'être attiré par un adolescent. Dean était certes plus jeune que lui mais il était adulte.

\- Tu… bien sûr qu'il est son aîné ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Il a vingt-deux ans.

\- C'est toujours plus jeune que toi, rappela Gabriel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Plus jeune que toi également. Maintenant, si on pouvait changer de sujet, j'avoue que cela m'éviterait de te coller mon poing dans la figure.

Gabriel hocha la tête aussitôt avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il prit le sac de bonbons et le posa sur ses cuisses avant d'en prendre une pleine poignée.

\- OK, on peut parler de ce dont tu as envie. Mais je te rappelle que la simple idée de t'écouter me parler de tous ces vieux livres poussiéreux qui n'intéressent que toi m'ennuie mortellement. Alors choisis un sujet de conversation qui m'intéresse et je suis ton homme.

Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie. S'il avait un réel problème sur son travail, il pouvait en parler à son frère. Il ne refuserait jamais de le conseiller, même s'il n'avait pas la même passion pour la lecture. Mais Castiel n'avait pas envie de parler de son travail. Il voulait penser à autre chose. Il voulait oublier tout ce qui pouvait le tracasser et profiter de sa soirée avec son frère.

\- Parle-moi de ton travail, alors. Je sais combien tu aimes parler de toi. C'est le sujet que tu préfères, suggéra-t-il finalement en prenant place sur le canapé à côté de son frère.

Ce dernier sourit en lui tendant le paquet de bonbons. Castiel en prit quelques-uns pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'aimait pas ça mais voulait bien faire un effort.

\- Je pense que je vais tenter cette nouvelle recette de tartes dont je te parlais l'autre jour. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura du succès. Je dois innover et j'ai confiance en moi. Ça va être génial.

Castiel se retint de parler à son frère de la délicieuse tarte aux pommes que Dean avait préparé. Il ne voulait plus aborder le sujet ce soir. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser en silence. Il voulait rester concentrer sur ce que son frère lui disait mais c'était difficile. Car tout lui rappelait Dean. Tout le ramenait à lui. Il était temps pour lui d'admettre qu'il avait développé une obsession malsaine pour le jeune homme.

\- Et bien sûr, elle a dit non… mais je sais qu'elle voulait dire oui. Je le sens. Elle me veut. Elle me désire, conclut Gabriel.

Castiel le regarda alors, incapable de savoir comment la conversation en était arrivée là. Il ne savait même pas de qui son frère lui parlait. Probablement une future conquête. Ou juste une des nombreuses femmes qui n'accepteraient jamais ses avances. Il se contenta finalement de hocher la tête comme s'il savait ce que son frère voulait lui dire. Il l'écouta ensuite enchaîner sur une autre histoire sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. Son esprit le ramena irrémédiablement à Dean et à ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire à cet instant précis. Ce qu'il avait pensé de leur rencontre. Ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dont il avait envie. Il était grand temps pour lui de faire quelque chose. Il ne devait pas attendre. Car à ce rythme, il finirait entre quatre murs capitonnés avant ses vingt-six ans. Et il préférait clairement que cela n'arrive pas.


	5. Frères

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 et une nouvelle fois merci à Elyrine de l'avoir corrigé !**

 **Merci à vous également pour tous vos magnifiques retours sur cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Far from home de Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Chapitre 5 : Frères**

 _« Un frère est le meilleur appui et soutien que l'on puisse avoir en cette vie. »_

 _Maxalexis_

Gabriel était venu chercher Lyra juste après que Dean se soit réveillé. Le jeune homme était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer celui qui était à présent son beau-frère. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas le reconnaître quand il franchit le seuil de la porte. Il ne s'attendait plus à un miracle, à présent.

Gabriel ne ressemblait pas à Castiel. Ils étaient totalement différents, physiquement parlant. Gabriel était bien plus petit, il avait les cheveux plus clairs et les yeux d'une couleur étrange qui oscillait entre le marron et le doré. Si Dean n'avait pas été prévenu qu'ils étaient frères, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

En l'observant plus attentivement, toutefois, il commença à voir des similitudes. Ils avaient le même sourire, la même petite lueur dans les yeux, et la même façon d'incliner la tête sur le côté quand ils écoutaient quelqu'un parler.

Gabriel eut le tact de se comporter comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Dean savait qu'il le faisait pour Lyra et pour lui. Pour que la situation semble la plus normale possible malgré tout. Il appela Dean « Dean-o » et le jeune homme fut surpris de voir que cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Cela lui semblait même familier. Il ne se souvenait pas de Gabriel. Mais quelque chose chez lui lui confirmait qu'ils étaient bien proches. Qu'ils se connaissaient.

Lyra prit Castiel dans ses bras puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de Dean. Ce dernier sentit aussitôt les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détestait l'idée de faire partir sa fille de chez elle. Peu importait qu'elle soit avec son oncle qu'elle aimait visiblement de tout son cœur. Elle n'avait pas à partir. Dean aurait du être celui qui quittait la maison. Tout était de sa faute. Sa fille ne semblait toutefois pas lui en vouloir. Elle semblait même avoir oublié les paroles atroces qu'il avait prononcées en la rencontrant. Il était presque sûr que Castiel lui avait parlé pendant qu'il dormait. Qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation de sorte à ce qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle ne souffre pas trop.

Dean pouvait voir que Castiel était un père parfait. Il se demandait comment les choses avaient pu fonctionner entre eux avant son accident. Il aurait voulu savoir comment les rôles étaient repartis. S'ils avaient adopté la technique du bon et du méchant policier. Si l'un d'eux était chargé de la discipline quand l'autre était plus laxiste.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à tenir son rôle de père. Le simple fait d'être seul un jour avec Lyra l'angoissait considérablement. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers. De la mettre en danger parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'une enfant. Il avait du apprendre depuis sa naissance. Mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

Une fois Gabriel et Lyra partis, Castiel lui prépara quelque chose à manger. Dean l'avala sans réellement l'apprécier puis retourna se coucher. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait parler avec Castiel. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à rester avec lui non plus. Le sommeil était une fuite. Dean était probablement lâche. Mais il avait besoin de temps.

Il n'y eut pas plus de miracles à son réveil que les jours précédents. Il était seul dans son lit, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait et dans une maison dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il prit quelques secondes pour tenter de trouver quelque chose de familier. Il dut toutefois se rendre rapidement à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

Abattu, il prit une rapide douche puis descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait avant. Mais il aimait cuisine. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Cela le détendait et il avait bien besoin de faire quelque chose de familier pour reprendre pieds.

Il batailla une seconde avec la machine à café. Castiel vint à sa rescousse au moment où il était prêt à baisser les bras. Il lui annonça alors qu'il partait courir mais que Sam avait prévu de passer d'ici quelques minutes. Dean savait que son mari avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas seul. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Car même s'il ne se souvenait pas des dernières onze années, il n'avait pas oublié Sam. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec quiconque.

Comme Castiel le lui avait dit, son frère arriva juste quelques instants après que Castiel soit parti. De toute évidence, son mari courait presque tous les matins depuis leur rencontre. Cela expliquait qu'il soit autant en forme et qu'il n'ait pas une once de graisse. Dean ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Il avait pris le temps de se regarder dans tous les miroirs qu'il avait croisés depuis son réveil. Les premiers temps, il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Il avait vieilli. Son visage n'était pas réellement différent mais il avait quelques rides aux coins des yeux. Il avait perdu du poids pendant son coma et son visage était creusé. Il avait perdu les muscles qu'il avait à vingt deux ans. Son corps lui semblait flasque et repoussant. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir regagner du muscle rapidement. Son kinésithérapeute lui avait assurer qu'il réussirait. Qu'il lui suffisait d'être patient. Dean avait un peu de mal à le croire.

Sam s'installa à la table de la cuisine et accepta la tasse de café que son frère lui tendit. Il le remercia rapidement avant de lui demander comment il allait. C'était une question normale et attendue dans une telle situation. Mais Dean la redoutait. Parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment y répondre. Il gagna un peu de temps en surveillant la cuisson de ses œufs avant de se résoudre à parler.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais. Physiquement, mieux je dirais. Je peux marcher et même si je me fatigue vite, je sens que mes forces reviennent doucement. Mon médecin est plutôt optimiste. Pour le reste … c'est un peu plus compliqué.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à son frère en lui disant que tout allait bien. Sam saurait aussitôt qu'il mentait. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et si Dean avait fait en sorte durant toute sa vie d'épargner Sam au maximum, il l'estimait suffisamment adulte à présent pour entendre la vérité.

\- J'en déduis que tu ne te souviens toujours pas, répliqua son frère après quelques secondes.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Il était trop fort et trop chaud. Mais cela lui permettait d'avoir l'air occupé et de gagner un peu de temps.

\- La maison ne te rappelle rien du tout ?

\- Absolument rien et franchement, en la voyant, je me suis dit qu'elle ne me ressemblait pas … ce n'est pas comme ça que je me voyais vivre. Je pensais rester en centre ville. Et me voilà en banlieue dans une maison avec une barrière blanche et un jardin. Il y a même un porche et pourtant … tu sais combien je déteste ça.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris en la voyant pour la première fois. Mais c'est ici que tu voulais vivre … que vous vouliez vivre tous les deux. Tu es même devenu ami avec certains de tes voisins.

Dean ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde tissant des liens quelconques avec les gens qui habitaient autour de chez lui. Il n'était pas le genre à organiser des barbecues dans son jardin et à convier ses voisins à sa table. Parfois, il lui arrivait de détester un peu l'homme qu'il était devenu. Mais il réalisait ensuite qu'il avait forcément du changer en onze ans. Il était bien devenu gay. Il pouvait aussi être devenu sociable.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle me rappelle quelque chose. Mais je suis réaliste. Si voir ma fille n'a pas réveillé mes souvenirs, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'aider.

\- Laisse toi un peu de temps Dean. C'est encore très récent. Je suis convaincu qu'être avec Lyra t'aidera énormément. Tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur Dean. Et tu es un père génial.

Dean ne pouvait que croire ce que Sam disait. Puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien, il aurait été stupide de nier.

\- Quand je l'ai vu … la première chose que j'ai pensé c'est que j'avais du me tromper de maison. Elle était visiblement heureuse de me voir et je … je lui ai que je n'étais pas son père. Tu te rend compte de ce qu'elle a du ressentir en l'entendant ?

Sam but une gorgée de son café et grimaça en l'avalant. Dean attrapa aussitôt le sucre et le lui tendit. Il n'avait pas oublié combien son frère détestait boire son café sans ajouter au moins deux sucres. C'était une des rares choses dont il se souvenait. Et une des rares choses qui n'avait pas changé durant ces onze dernières années.

\- Lyra est intelligente … bien plus que tous les enfants de son âge. Je suis sûr qu'elle a compris que tu ne cherchais pas à lui faire de la peine. Et je sais aussi que Cas a du lui expliquer.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait fait du mal à son propre fille. Peu importait qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle. Il devait la protéger et faire en sorte qu'elle soit épargnée.

\- Peut être mais je m'en veux. Quel genre de père ne se souvient pas de sa propre fille hein ? Même John n'a jamais rien fait de ce genre et pourtant … pourtant il était ivre la plupart du temps.

\- Tu as été dans le coma durant quatre mois Dean. Tu as subi un choc important et les médecins doutaient même que tu puisses te réveiller un jour. Ils avaient perdu espoir. Le simple fait que tu sois là et que tu sois en train de me parler est un miracle.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce que son frère et tous ses proches avaient vécu durant son coma. Il supposait que ça n'avait pas du être facile pour eux de garder espoir quand tout le corps médical ne croyait pas une seconde à son rétablissement. Il se demandait toutefois s'il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'il meurt. Castiel et Lyra auraient été tristes bien sûr. Mais ils auraient pu refaire leur vie. A présent, ils devaient composer avec un mari et un père qui ne se souvenaient pas d'eux. Ils ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Ils devaient faire avec. Dean détestait leur imposer cela.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Je devrais pouvoir … je devrais pouvoir me souvenir au moins de l'essentiel. Pas forcément des détails mais de ce qui compte. Je voudrais pouvoir regarder le visage de ma fille et me sentir père. Je voudrais pouvoir regarder Castiel et me souvenir que je l'aime.

C'était sans doute cela le plus difficile pour lui. Pas les souvenirs. Pas les détails. Mais les sentiments. Il n'en avait plus aucun pour eux. Il n'était pas amoureux de Castiel. Il n'aimait pas Lyra comme un père se doit d'aimer sa fille. Ils étaient des étrangers à ses yeux. Et s'il ne doutait pas de développer un jour des sentiments pour Lyra, il n'était pas sûr en revanche de pouvoir un jour aimer Castiel à nouveau. Et cela le tuait. Car il était évident que son mari était toujours amoureux de lui.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ma vie. J'ai l'impression de devoir jouer un jeu. De devoir tenir un rôle que je ne maîtrise pas et sans avoir aucun scénario à suivre. Je suis perdu Sammy.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens mais je sais que ça doit être dur. Sans doute plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer si on n'a pas vécu la même chose. Mais en attendant de te souvenir, tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais là pour te rappeler toutes ces choses. J'étais là pour te voir tomber amoureux de Castiel. Ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour ou en quelques heures. Ça a été compliqué. Et je sais que tu l'aimes toujours. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu ne t'en souviens juste pas. Tes sentiments n'ont pas disparus Dean. Ils finiront par refaire surface.

Dean en était moins convaincu que son frère. Il se demandait sincèrement s'il était possible de rester amoureux de quelqu'un dont on ne se souvenait pas. Il avait visiblement du apprendre à connaître Castiel avant de développer de tels sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait pas la patience de tout recommencer à zéro. Il n'était même pas sûr d'obtenir le même résultat. Il se sentait différent à présent.

\- Donc quoi ? Je lui impose de mettre sa vie de côté jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il fera si je n'y arrive pas ? Il passera le reste de son existence aux côté d'un homme qui sera incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attend ? Ce qu'il mérite ? Ce qu'il avait jusque là et que je lui ai repris ?

\- Tu ne lui as rien repris Dean. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- C'est pourtant comme ça que je vois les choses.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dean n'en avait pas fini. Il reprit donc la parole avant que son frère n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Si je ne retrouve jamais la mémoire et que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour été amoureux de lui, il restera marié avec moi … je le sais parce qu'il est évident qu'il m'aime. On ne sera plus un couple. Juste deux hommes qui cohabitent pour le bien de leur fille. Ce n'est pas sain et ce n'est pas juste envers lui. Il mérite bien mieux que ça.

\- Ce qu'il veut c'est toi Dean. Depuis le premier jour et pour le restant de sa vie. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de perdre espoir. Tu ne peux pas le quitter non plus. Ça le détruirait.

Dean l'aurait déjà fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Lyra entre eux. Il aurait offert à Castiel une chance de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était séduisant et apparemment quelqu'un de bien. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver un autre homme.

\- Après le premier mois, les médecins ont commencé à nous dire que tu ne te réveillerais sans doute pas. Ils ont commencé à nous parler de ce que tu voulais. Si tu voulais ou non qu'ils s'acharnent pour te maintenir en vie dans cet état. J'ai un peu honte de le dire mais à l'époque, j'avais perdu espoir moi aussi. Il n'y avait aucun signe encourageant … rien … pas même un clignement de paupières. Cas … lui croyait en toi. Il était le seul. Il venait s'asseoir à côté de ton lit et te parlait pendant des heures. Il n'a jamais perdu espoir. Et je sais qu'il ne va pas perdre espoir maintenant non plus. Il t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Dean pouvait sentir combien son frère se sentait coupable d'avoir douté un jour qu'il finirait par se réveiller. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il pouvait même le comprendre. A sa place, il aurait probablement eu la même réaction. Il était toutefois surpris d'apprendre que Castiel n'avait à aucun moment perdu espoir. C'était touchant et la preuve de l'amour que le jeune homme avait pour lui. Il ne s'en sentait pas digne.

\- Je me souviens d'en avoir parler avec lui à l'époque. Je lui ai demandé comment il parvenait à garder espoir. Il m'a alors expliqué que vous étiez des âmes sœurs. Que vous étiez liés l'un à l'autre bien au delà de vos alliances ou de votre passé. Que vous étiez faits pour vivre côte à côte. Et il a ajouté ensuite qu'il pouvait toujours te sentir. Que ce lien était encore fort et vivant. Pour lui, cela signifiait que tu finirais par revenir à lui. Il ne baisserait pas les bras tant qu'il pourrait sentir ce lien entre vous. Je sais qu'il existe toujours. Il me l'a dit après ton réveil.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne comprenait pas comment Castiel pouvait toujours sentir ce lien entre eux alors même qu'il ne ressentait rien de son côté. Son mari ne lui rappelait rien. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui si ce n'est de la compassion et de la peine.

\- Sauf que je ne ressens rien de tel de mon côté. Pour moi Castiel est juste … c'est juste un homme avec qui je vis. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir été ami avec lui. Je ne doute pas de l'avoir aimé un jour. Je ne l'aurais pas épousé sans ça mais … Sammy, je ne me sens même pas gay pour tout te dire. Il ne m'attire pas. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise quand je suis trop longtemps seul avec lui.

Dean avait conscience de la dureté et de la cruauté de ses propos. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire toutes ces choses. Pas quand Castiel avait tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise. Mais il estimait pouvoir se confier à son frère. Il savait que Sam ne le jugerait pas. Qu'il n'irait pas tout raconter à Castiel ensuite.

\- Tu n'es pas devenu gay du jour au lendemain Dean. Tu m'as même assuré à plusieurs reprises qu'aucun autre homme ne t'avait attiré un jour. Tu es tombé amoureux de Castiel. Pas de son sexe. De son âme et de sa personnalité. De tout ce qu'il t'apportait au quotidien.

\- Je suis presque sûr de ne jamais avoir dit que je pouvais tomber amoureux de l'âme de quelqu'un, protesta Dean qui trouvait ces propos bien trop clichés et romantiques à son goût.

\- Et pourtant, ce sont tes mots. Pas les miens. Je ne fais que te citer. Cela faisait parti de tes vœux le jour de votre mariage.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir s'en souvenir. Car plus il en apprenait et moins il se reconnaissait. Onze ans était une période suffisante pour changer. Mais pas autant.

\- Est-ce que j'étais heureux ? Je veux dire … vraiment heureux ? Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir quand je fais semblant. Tu es sûr que cette vie était réellement celle que je voulais mener ?

Il doutait de pouvoir jouer le jeu pendant onze ans mais il commençait à se demander s'il avait été sincère. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne puisse pas au moins se souvenir d'avoir été heureux dans cette situation. C'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu vivre à vingt deux ans.

Sam lui sourit alors et Dean eut sa réponse. Mais il avait tout de même besoin de l'entendre. Pour que cela s'imprègne pour de bon dans son esprit fatigué.

\- Plus heureux que je ne le croyais possible. Franchement, j'étais presque un peu jaloux au début. Vous étiez parfaits ensemble … c'était … tu m'as dit un jour que c'était comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle de ta vie étaient enfin en place. Tu avais trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin sans même savoir que tu en avais besoin.

\- Et bien dis moi … j'en ai dit des bêtises durant ces onze ans. C'est peut être pour ça que je suis devenu amnésique. J'étais devenu bien trop ridicule pour continuer ainsi. Mon cerveau avait juste besoin d'appuyer sur le bouton reset.

Sam secoua la tête avant de vider sa tasse de café. Dean avait oublié la sienne entre ses mains. Il la lâcha et se servit des œufs à la place. Il prit ensuite place en face de son frère et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Heureusement, je me souviens de toi. Je me sens un peu moins seul quand tu es là.

S'il venait à ne jamais retrouver la mémoire, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de se souvenir de son frère. De leur enfance et de toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Il en avait besoin pour continuer à avancer. Sam avait toujours été la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Il supposait que cela avait changé avec l'arrivée de Lyra. Mais maintenant qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle, Sam était redevenu le centre de son univers. Sa seule raison de continuer à se battre.

\- Même si tu es plus vieux, tu restes mon petit frère. Mon roc.

\- Ça ne changera jamais. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Dean.

\- Je me souviens aussi de Jess. Bien sûr, dans mes souvenirs, elle n'est que ta petite amie. J'ai encore du mal à me faire l'idée que vous êtes mariés et que vous serez bientôt parents.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit quand tu as appris la nouvelle. Tu as même ajouté quelque chose du genre … mon petit frère est devenu grand.

Dean se voyait parfaitement dire quelque chose de ce type. A vrai dire, il avait envie de le dire à cet instant précis. Mais ce serait probablement redondant. Et malvenu. Il sourit tristement en réalisant à nouveau tout ce dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il aurait tout donné pour se rappeler au moins l'expression sur le visage de son frère au moment où il avait dit « oui » à la femme de sa vie.

\- Est-ce que j'ai été un bon témoin au moins ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Sam sourit à son tour. Visiblement, il ne gardait que de bons souvenirs de ce moment. Ce qui signifiait au moins que Dean avait été à la hauteur. Ou n'avait rien fait de stupide. Comme boire plus que de raison et se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

\- Je suis sûr que j'ai fait un super discours. Quelque chose de drôle qui a enchanté tous vos invités.

\- Tu as bien essayé de plaisanter sur moi et de raconter des choses particulièrement humiliantes mais Jess t'a coupé avant que tu n'en aies le temps. Elle t'a toujours fait peur.

Dean devait reconnaître que la femme de son frère pouvait être effrayante quand elle était en colère. Il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer menant l'organisation de son propre mariage d'une main ferme. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait du tenter quelque chose de stupide pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son frère. Jess ne l'avait sans doute pas laisser faire. Il avait envie de poser la question à Sam. Mais cela lui rappelait le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été le témoin de Sam. Et il en avait de penser continuellement à la même chose. Il était peut être temps pour lui de se construire de nouveaux souvenirs. De ne plus s'apitoyer sur ceux qui lui échappaient. Il avait perdu onze années de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre les suivants en passant tout son temps à penser au temps qui venait de s'écouler. Peut être devait il voir ce qui lui arrivait comme une chance de prendre un nouveau départ.

\- J'étais le témoin à ton mariage. Gabriel était celui de Cas. Et franchement, tu as eu de la chance que je sois là pour l'empêcher de faire tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour vous. Il avait même engagé un strip-teaseur pour Cas mais j'ai réussi à le décommander. Il m'en veut toujours je crois.

Dean rit alors une seconde, amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne se souvenait pas de Gabriel mais il pouvait facilement l'imaginer tentant quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a fini par te pardonner. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce que le strip-teaseur lui aurait apporté. Il n'est pas gay hein ?

\- Non, il n'est pas gay. Du moins, pas que je sache.

\- Tu ne le savais pas pour moi non plus.

\- Tu n'es pas gay.

\- Oui je sais … juste gay pour Castiel. J'ai compris. C'est juste que je … je ne me souviens pas avoir été attiré par un homme avant. Et je me dis que je … il est en droit d'attendre que je … remplisse mon devoir conjugal un jour ou l'autre. Je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable. Je ne sais même pas comment on doit s'y prendre. Enfin si … je me doute bien de ce qui se passe entre deux hommes mais je …

\- Dean, je t'aime. Et je veux t'aider. Mais je ne pense pas être le plus à même pour te dire comment Cas et toi … fonctionnez au lit.

\- Oh tu veux dire que je ne t'ai jamais dit qui faisait quoi. Si je suis celui qui pénètre ou qui est pénétré ?

Sam grimaça alors et Dean sourit. Il avait voulu plaisanté pour rendre la discussion un peu moins sérieuse. Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir de ces onze dernières années, il se souvenait toutefois combien Sam était mal à l'aise à chaque fois que Dean tentait de lui donner des détails sur sa vie sexuelle. C'était une des rares choses qui n'avaient pas changé.

\- Non mais tu as essayé … à plusieurs reprises. Et bien sûr, il y a la fois où je suis entré dans votre chambre alors que vous … je n'ai rien vu bien sûr si ce n'est que vous étiez nus et que Castiel était allongé sur toi. C'est une image que je voudrais pouvoir effacer de mon esprit depuis.

\- Essaie d'avoir un accident de voiture … je peux te garantir que ça marche.

Sam fronça alors les sourcils avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il allait cherché à s'excuser. Dean le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir. Il n'avait toutefois aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère se sente obligé de peser chacun de ses mots avant de parler. Il voulait que les choses soient normales entre eux malgré la situation. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le protège. Il avait besoin de reprendre les choses en mains.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

Dean secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ça ne me gêne pas. Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer à chaque fois que quelqu'un plaisante sur le sujet. Je vais bien.

Sam ne semblait pas convaincu. Dean devait reconnaître que c'était quelque chose de stupide à dire. Il n'allait pas bien. C'était évident. Physiquement, il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant de pouvoir remarcher correctement. Psychologiquement, il n'était pas au top non plus. Il était terrifié et perdu. Bouleversé par tout ce qui lui était arrivé et incroyablement triste de ne plus se souvenir des choses qui comptaient vraiment. Mais il l'avait accepté. C'était probablement la première étape sur le chemin de la guérison.

\- Mais il y a tout de même une question à laquelle j'ai besoin que tu répondes … une question essentielle.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Sam qui semblait curieux.

Dean sourit et fit durer le suspens quelques secondes. Il avait vraiment envie de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils avaient discuté sérieusement et cela ne l'avait pas aidé à se souvenir. Peut être obtiendrait il de meilleurs résultats en se comportant de façon plus légère.

\- Qui de Castiel ou moi portait la robe à notre mariage ?

Pendant une seconde, Sam ne réagit pas. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean et les sourcils froncés. Il semblait sincèrement se demander si son frère était sérieux ou non.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas … personne n'avait de robe à votre mariage. Il n'y a pas …

Dean choisit de sauver son frère de ce monologue qui ne menait à rien. Il lui coupa donc la parole en souriant.

\- Je sais et je plaisantais. Tu sais … c'est ce truc qu'on fait pour faire rire les gens. Ou au moins les faire sourire. Bien sûr, pour ça, il faut qu'ils possèdent un sens de l'humour. Ce qui semble te faire défaut.

Sam grimaça alors avant de donner un coup de poing dans la main de Dean.

\- Ah ah très drôle … pendant une seconde, j'ai eu peur que tu sois devenu un de ces crétins homophobes que je déteste. Ceux qui pensent à tort que quand deux hommes sont en couple, l'un tient forcément le rôle de la femme …

\- Je ne suis pas homophobe … je ne l'ai jamais été et tu le sais.

C'était vrai. Dean avait toujours estimé que les gens étaient libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait du moment qu'ils ne faisait de mal à personne. Il ne jugeait personne sur sa couleur de peau, sa religion ou ses préférences sexuelles. Il s'était même battu à plusieurs reprises à l'école avec un idiot qui tyrannisait un élève ouvertement gay. Il était devenu ami avec Alfie ensuite. Ils s'étaient toutefois perdu de vue depuis. Il se demanda une seconde ce qu'il avait pu devenir. Il espérait qu'il était heureux.

\- Non tu n'es pas homophobe mais les gay t'ont toujours mis mal à l'aise. Du moins les hommes … les rares fois où tu as été abordé par un autre homme, tu as fini par te ridiculiser.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de les rejeter parce qu'ils étaient gay. Tu sais quoi … si j'étais aussi mal à l'aise avec les gay comme tu dis alors comment aurais je pu devenir ami avec Cas hein ?

\- « Oh Sammy, avec lui, c'est différent. C'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours », s'écria Sam en imitant Dean.

Le jeune homme se retint de dire à son frère qu'il n'avait aucun don pour l'imitation. Et qu'il n'avait jamais parlé avec cette voix. Mais Sam semblait amusé par sa propre plaisanterie – même si elle était stupide – et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine.

\- J'étais ami avec Charlie aussi, rappela t-il à la place.

\- Les lesbiennes ne te posent aucun problème. Bien au contraire. Elles te font fantasmer.

\- Elles font fantasmer tous les hétérosexuels Sammy.

\- Tu n'es plus hétérosexuel Dean. Tu es Cassexuel. Tes mots pas les miens.

Dean choisit de ne pas répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il ne se souvenait d'avoir eu cette conversation avec son frère. Il ne disposait donc d'aucune munition pour rétorquer quelque chose. Il resta silencieux pour montrer à son frère qu'il était en train de l'agacer et croisa ses bras sur son torse pour renforcer cette impression.

\- Ok j'arrête. Visiblement, tu n'es plus d'humeur à rire … ou du moins pas à mes plaisanteries. Ce qui est ironique bien sûr quand tu sembles si prompt à rire aux tiennes mais … laisse tomber. Café ?

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Son frère se leva pour se resservir, emportant avec lui sa tasse toujours à moitié pleine. Il entendit Sam la vider dans l'évier avant de la remplir à nouveau et de la déposer sur la table entre ses mains.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? Finit-il par demander en regardant son frère s'asseoir en face de lui à nouveau.

Il avait posé la question à Castiel également. Il n'aimait définitivement pas l'idée que ses proches se sentent obligés de mettre leur vie en suspens pour lui. Sam avait probablement beaucoup de responsabilités. Et des tonnes de travail qui l'attendaient. Il avait également une femme enceinte sur laquelle il devait veiller. Pas que Jess ait réellement besoin qu'on veille sur elle. Elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. Mais elle était enceinte et avait très certainement envie d'avoir son mari auprès d'elle si toutefois elle avait mal au dos, au pied ou juste envie de quelque chose.

\- J'ai pris quelques jours. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, protesta Dean aussitôt.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être seul dans cette maison mais il ne voulait pas non plus que quelqu'un soit là en permanence pour s'assurer qu'il ne craque pas.

\- J'ai dit passer du temps ensemble pas surveiller. Ce qui est différent tu sais. Tu es mon frère et j'ai passé quatre mois à attendre que tu te réveilles. A prier pour que tu te réveilles. J'estime avoir le droit de prendre quelques jours pour les passer avec toi.

\- Jess a bien plus besoin de toi que moi. Elle est enceinte je te rappelle. Ce que je ne suis pas même si je suis devenu gay.

Sam secoua la tête en souriant, visiblement à la fois amusé et agacé par la réaction de son frère. Il ne semblait toutefois pas surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Jess ne supporterait pas que je passe tout mon temps à la maison à veiller sur elle. Elle n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'elle est enceinte et pas malade. Et puis elle a ces sautes d'humeur qui peuvent la rendre réellement difficile à vivre. Je l'aime mais parfois j'ai besoin d'être un peu loin d'elle. De toute façon, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que je passe plus de temps avec toi. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Parfois, je me dis qu'elle te préfère à moi.

\- Qui pourrait l'en blâmer … je suis adorable.

Dean ne se souvenait pas d'avoir développé une telle amitié avec la femme de son frère. Mais il n'avait pas de mal à l'imaginer. Il avait aimé Jess dès qu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle était drôle, belle et intelligente. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et savait parfaitement comme se défendre. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle s'il l'avait rencontré avant Sam. Ou s'il n'avait pas été gay … ou Cassexuel apparemment. Non, ce terme était définitivement ridicule. Dean préférait encore être gay.

\- Je ne vais pas me prononcer sur ce point mais sans doute qu'elle le pense.

\- Oh elle n'est pas la seule à le penser. Tout le monde me trouve adorable.

\- Seulement les gens qui ne te connaissent pas suffisamment pour savoir que tu es tout sauf adorable.

\- Cas me trouve adorable.

Dean avait dit cela sans réfléchir. Sans prendre le temps de peser ses mots. C'était venu naturellement. Et il devait reconnaître que cette phrase lui semblait familière. Comme s'il l'avait prononcé des dizaines de fois avant. C'était la première fois depuis son réveil que quelque chose lui semblait réellement familier. Il voulait y voir un signe que les choses commençaient doucement à s'arranger. Même si c'était trop peu pour crier victoire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors Sam qui semblait avoir compris qu'il avait un sorte de révélation.

Dean fronça les sourcils en attrapant sa tasse dans ses mains.

\- Rien … juste … j'ai déjà dit ça non ? Je veux dire … cette phrase … c'est comme si … j'ai une drôle de sensation de déjà vu.

\- C'est bon signe je suppose. Peut être que tes souvenirs reviennent enfin.

\- Sam, je n'ai pas dit que je me souvenais. Juste que cela me semblait familier.

\- C'est un début.

Dean ne voulait pas gâcher l'enthousiasme de son frère. Il ne voulait pas se montrer défaitiste. Son psychologue lui avait répété qu'il ne devait surtout pas baisser les bras. Qu'il ne devait pas regarder tout ce qui n'allait pas et se concentrer à la place sur ce qui allait mieux. Chaque victoire était un pas de plus dans le bon sens. Son psychologue aimait répéter cela.

\- C'est un début, confirma t-il donc à la place.

Il but ensuite une gorgée de son café avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four. Castiel était parti depuis presque une heure. Dean n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il consacrait à la course chaque matin. S'il allait réellement faire son jogging avant son accident ou si c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour lui échapper.

\- Généralement il court pendant une bonne heure et demi, expliqua Sam qui avait compris une nouvelle fois que quelque chose tracassait son frère.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Et il fait ça tous les matins ?

\- Je ne vis pas avec vous alors je ne peux pas le jurer mais il court régulièrement. Je suis allé avec lui quelques fois. Toi tu as toujours refusé. Tu dis souvent que tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de te fatiguer à courir si c'est pour revenir ensuite à ton point de départ. Tu ajoutes généralement que la seule bonne raison de courir c'est pour échapper à quelque chose qui nous poursuit.

Dean sourit, amusé. Il avait toujours pensé que le jogging était stupide. Il faisait du sport régulièrement avant de rencontrer Castiel. Pas parce qu'il aimait ça. Mais parce qu'il aimait la nourriture et plus particulièrement tout ce qui était gras et sucré. S'il ne voulait pas devenir obèse, il était obligé de brûler des calories. Il ne se souvenait pas s'il faisait toujours du sport maintenant qu'il était marié et père de famille.

\- Et moi ? Est-ce que je fais toujours du sport ? Est-ce … je ne sais même pas si j'ai développé de nouvelles passions durant ces onze années.

\- Tu peins beaucoup. Tu dessines aussi. Tu vas à la salle de sport quelques fois avec Benny. Tu te souviens de Benny ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais eu un ami de ce nom. Cela faisait une personne de plus à rencontrer et à décevoir. Ou une chance de plus de retrouver la mémoire en étant confronté à un visage qui serait peut être familier.

\- Tu l'as rencontré à la fac quand tu as repris tes études. Il passait son diplôme pour prendre la direction de l'entreprise de son père. Quelque chose en rapport avec les bateaux je crois mais je ne suis pas sûr. On n'a jamais trop traîné ensemble tous les deux. Vous êtes devenus amis parce que vous étiez tous les deux plus vieux que la majorité de vos camarades.

Dean avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il avait pu reprendre ses études. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'école. Ses professeurs lui avaient toujours dit qu'il n'était pas suffisamment assidu et travailleur. Ce que Dean trouvait ridicule. Il ne rechignait jamais à la tâche. Pas quand il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il leur avait alors dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à l'intéresser pour le faire changer. Ce qui n'avait pas arrangé ses relations avec le corps enseignants. Ils avaient tus été soulagé de le voir partir après avoir obtenu son diplôme de justesse. Il avait immédiatement commencé à travailler ensuite. Parce qu'il voulait être utile et avait besoin de l'argent pour payer les études de son frère. L'idée qu'il ait pu volontairement reprendre des études ensuite le sidérait. Visiblement, Castiel avait réussi à le convaincre.

\- Et est-ce que je suis bon ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Bon ? Répéta Sam qui ne semblait pas avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

\- Dans mon travail … le dessins et tout ça. D'après Cas, je me suis fait un nom dans ce domaine et … c'est juste un peu difficile à croire.

Sam hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Tu es doué et je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Je te le dis parce que je le pense vraiment. Tu es bon. Tu as du talent. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais venir à la galerie avec moi. Voir tes œuvres et peut être … peut être que ça t'aidera à te souvenir.

\- Peut être oui, accepta Dean sans réel enthousiasme.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de regarder ses toiles. Il n'était jamais satisfait par ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait toujours qu'il pouvait faire plus ou faire mieux. C'était en partie à cause de ce que son père lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois quand il était enfant. Mais puisque cela semblait faire plaisir à son frère, il ne se voyait pas refuser. Il était prêt à tout pour faire sourire Sammy.

\- Je suis sûr que mes anciens professeurs auraient du mal à croire que j'ai pu réussir après qu'ils m'aient répété des dizaines de fois que je ne ferais rien de ma vie.

\- Certains sont venus à tes expositions. Ils étaient impressionnés.

\- Je m'en doute.

Sam ne dit rien de plus et Dean ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Ils terminèrent leur café en silence. Castiel finit par rentrer une demi heure plus tard. Il fila aussitôt sous la douche. Sam resta quelques minutes de plus pour tenir compagnie à Dean puis finit par partir rejoindre sa femme. Dean lui promit une nouvelle fois de l'accompagner à la galerie avant de lui demander de saluer Jess de sa part.

Une fois son frère parti, Dean s'installa devant la télévision et alluma la chaîne d'informations. Il avait oublié les onze dernières années et était curieux de voir ce que le monde était devenu entre temps. Il fut déprimé par l'accumulation de mauvaises nouvelles. Consterné en entendant parler de leur nouveau président. Il finit par changer de chaîne et d'opter pour une rediffusion d'un dessin animé. Castiel finit par le rejoindre dans le salon avec un café. Dean était terrifié à l'idée qu'il aborde un sujet trop personnel. Il choisit donc de l'interroger sur tout ce qu'il avait oublié en matière de politique et dans le monde. Castiel répondit à chacune de ses questions avec enthousiasme et bientôt Dean eut suffisamment d'informations pour avoir une idée un peu plus précise du monde dans lequel il vivait. Cela ne lui remonta pas le moral pour autant. Entre les attentats terroristes et les crises économiques et sociales, ce monde n'avait définitivement rien de très enthousiasmant. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Ils finirent par ne plus parler et par se contenter de regarder la télévision en silence. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Dean en avait assez appris pour la journée.


	6. Déception

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 avec un jour de retour. Désolée mais il est parfois difficile d'accorder mon emploi du temps et celle d'Elyrine qui continue de corriger mon histoire. Elle m'a bien envoyé le chapitre hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le publier ! Toutes mes excuses !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Blowin in the wind de Bob Dylan**

 **Chapitre 6 : Déception**

 _« Renoncer au rêve d'une vie, à l'ambition d'une existence, au moment précis où l'on touche au but, il n'est que ceux à qui pareille déception arrive pour savoir ce qu'il en coûte »_

 _Paul Michaud_

 _3 juin 2007. 9 ans, 7 mois et 15 jours avant l'accident._

Dire que Castiel était stressé était un doux euphémisme. Il était bien plus que cela. Il était terrifié. Sa discussion avec Gabriel l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair et admettre enfin la nature de ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Dean. Peu importait que cela n'ait aucun sens ou que cela soit clairement précipité, il était amoureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de l'amour pour un autre homme. Il avait été attiré, avant, physiquement excité par l'apparence d'un homme qui lui plaisait. Il avait couché avec des partenaires qu'il trouvait séduisants. Il avait même vécu une histoire sérieuse avec Balthazar. Mais jamais il n'avait été amoureux. Il pouvait le jurer à présent.

Car ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait pas s'expliquer autrement. Il avait le cœur qui battait plus fort et plus vite quand il pensait à Dean. Il avait les mains moites et le souffle court. Il avait envie de passer tout son temps avec lui. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. Il voulait s'endormir à ses côtés et se réveiller en le serrant dans ses bras. Il voulait vivre avec lui et bâtir un futur ensemble, l'épouser et élever des enfants à ses côtés. Il voulait Dean pour chaque jour de son existence et ce jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe, même s'il avait très envie de coucher avec le jeune homme. Il était toutefois préférable de ne pas trop envisager ceci pour le moment. Surtout quand il s'apprêtait à tenter sa chance avec le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser et dire quelque chose de déplacé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui déclarer son amour éternel. Il risquait de lui faire peur. Il devait agir avec prudence et calme. Pour commencer, il allait retourner parler à Dean. Il allait tenter de l'inviter à boire un café pour s'assurer qu'il était intéressé. Il était prêt à devenir son ami en premier. Il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses. Dean n'avait peut-être pas ressenti la même chose que lui. Il allait peut-être avoir besoin de plus de temps pour tomber amoureux de Castiel à son tour. La première chose à faire était de s'assurer qu'il était gay. Ou au moins bisexuel.

Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme n'était pas quelqu'un d'intolérant ou de foncièrement homophobe. Il savait que certains hommes n'étaient pas à l'aise quand ils recevaient des avances d'un autre homme. Il prenait un risque en tentant sa chance. Si Dean n'était pas ouvert d'esprit, il risquait de se faire insulter, ou même frapper.

Il aurait sa réponse, au moins.

Il était toutefois presque sûr que Dean n'était pas du genre à l'envoyer balader ou à le juger uniquement en raison de sa sexualité. Même s'il n'était pas gay – ce que Castiel détesterait apprendre – il semblait être quelqu'un de gentil et de tolérant. Il le rejetterait, oui. Mais il le ferait avec délicatesse.

Castiel avait passé deux jours loin du café pour tenter de monter un plan d'attaque. Il avait cherché la meilleure façon de procéder. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Pas quand il savait qu'il verrait Dean bientôt, et ressentirait à nouveau toutes ces choses incroyables qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant pour la première fois. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir se contrôler et ne pas mettre un genou à terre en entrant dans le café pour demander un quasi inconnu en mariage. Il était presque sûr que Dean n'apprécierait pas. Et appellerait la police.

Il se décida donc à passer à l'action quand il fut évident qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus en restant enfermé chez lui. Il n'avait même pas réussi à se concentrer sur son travail et n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce sur sa thèse. Il avait besoin d'une réponse. De savoir sur quel pied danser. S'il existait la moindre chance que Dean soit intéressé également.

Castiel choisit de se rendre au café en plein milieu de la matinée. Il espérait que l'endroit ne serait pas bondé à cette heure-ci. Il avait besoin de calme pour pouvoir parler à Dean. S'il y avait trop de monde, le jeune homme serait occupé et Castiel ne voulait pas le déranger.

Il fut soulagé de voir que son idée était la bonne quand il pénétra dans le café aux environ de dix heures. Il n'y avait que deux clients et ils étaient installés chacun à une table, le nez dans des livres. Ils ne levèrent même pas la tête à son entrée.

Castiel approcha du comptoir et patienta quelques secondes. Il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. De toute évidence, quiconque était de service se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique. Il n'était même pas sûr que Dean travaillait. Il occupa ces quelques instants à regarder inutilement la carte des boissons chaudes. Il sursauta quand la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit.

Une nouvelle fois, il eut le souffle coupé quand son regard se posa sur Dean. Il était aussi parfait que dans son souvenir. Peut-être même mieux encore. Il avait le même T6shirt noir qui lui collait à la peau et portait un jean délavé recouvert d'un tablier noué à la taille. Il portait un plateau rempli de gâteaux de toutes sortes. Castiel en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Le jeune homme posa le plateau sur le comptoir à sa droite avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son tablier et d'approcher du comptoir. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas. Il fut toutefois soulagé quand le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Hé Cas, salut ! Je suis à toi dans une seconde.

Castiel se retint de gémir en entendant ces quelques mots. Il savait bien que Dean n'avait aucune arrière-pensée en les prononçant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer entendre un jour ces mots dans d'autres circonstances. Il voulait que Dean soit à lui et être au jeune homme en retour. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il devait avancer doucement.

Il laissa le jeune serveur finir de ranger les gâteaux sur les présentoirs puis stocker le plateau dans un placard derrière lui. Il admira les muscles de ses bras bouger sous sa peau et ceux de son dos se tendre quand il se baissa. Il tenta d'ignorer la vue que cela lui donnait des fesses du jeune homme mais échoua lamentablement.

\- Ok, désolé… c'est tout bon. Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?

Castiel n'était pas là pour boire quoi que ce soit, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ainsi.

\- La même chose que la dernière fois, s'il te plaît. Et… un muffin également. Chocolat.

Dean approuva son choix d'un signe de la tête puis lui indiqua une table du menton.

\- Installe-toi. Je t'apporte tout ça dans une seconde.

Castiel aurait préféré rester là pour faire la conversation au jeune serveur mais il risquait de le déconcentrer. Et de l'agacer. Ce qui serait clairement contre-productif. Il remercia donc le jeune homme puis partit s'installer à une table dans un coin du café. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean pendant qu'il préparait sa commande. Le jeune homme sifflait un air que Castiel ne connaissait pas et il semblait de bonne humeur. C'était une bonne chose. Il termina le café, y ajouta quelques gouttes d'un liquide quelconque puis posa un muffin sur une petite assiette. Il déposa le tout sur un petit plateau circulaire avant de s'approcher de la table où Castiel était installé. Ce dernier regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir amené un livre avec lui. Il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot sans rien pour s'occuper. Dean allait probablement se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Ce n'était pas le genre de café où on venait juste pour passer le temps. Il était majoritairement fréquenté par des étudiants en manque de caféine et qui venaient ici pour étudier. Castiel aurait dû y penser.

Il commençait à franchement paniquer quand Dean déposa son assiette et sa tasse sous son nez.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur mais j'ai ajouté quelque chose à ton café. J'ai comme l'impression que tu avais besoin d'un truc sucré aujourd'hui. Charlie dit toujours que je dois me fier à mes intuitions alors… si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux me le dire. Je ne vais pas me vexer.

Castiel se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans sa tasse. Il aurait bu n'importe quoi du moment que Dean l'avait préparé. Il lui sourit.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est parfait.

Il ne demanda pas qui était Charlie. Il n'était pas sûr que la réponse lui plairait.

\- Pas de livres aujourd'hui ? Demanda ensuite Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Cela faisait ressortir ses muscles. Castiel déglutit avec peine. Peu importait que le jeune homme soit gay ou non et peut importait ce que Gabriel lui avait dit, il doutait d'avoir la moindre chance avec un être aussi exceptionnellement séduisant. Ils ne jouaient clairement pas dans la même catégorie.

\- Je… je faisais juste une pause et… je ne voulais pas rester cloîtré chez moi. J'ai pensé… enfin… je me suis dit que venir ici me changerait les idées, mentit-il.

Dean lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je suis content que tu sois là. J'ai bien besoin de me changer les idées aussi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. C'est une longue histoire. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Castiel hocha la tête avec sans doute beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. Cela ne sembla toutefois pas gêner Dean qui prit place sur la chaise en face de lui. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait commencer la conversation. Il espérait que Dean ne resterait pas trop longtemps silencieux. Cela risquait de devenir trop gênant.

\- Tu as bien choisi ton moment. C'est généralement à cette heure-ci que le café est le plus calme. La majorité de nos clients sont en cours. Si tu étais venu dans l'après-midi ou avant neuf heures, tu n'aurais même pas pu trouver une table et je n'aurais pas eu une seconde à te consacrer.

Castiel se retint de dire qu'il le savait. Qu'il avait justement fait en sorte de choisir l'heure la plus appropriée pou avoir une chance de parler au jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse penser qu'il avait planifié tout cela à l'avance. Ce qu'il avait pourtant fait. Il le lui dirait plus tard si tout se passait bien. Cela le ferait probablement rire.

\- C'est le privilège de ceux qui n'ont plus de cours à suivre, je suppose. Je peux organiser mon emploi du temps comme bon me semble. Ça m'offre plus de liberté.

\- Profites-en bien. Quand tu auras commencé à travailler, tu n'auras sans doute plus une minute à toi et tu ne viendras plus me voir. Je devrai me trouver un autre client à embêter.

\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Il déglutit ensuite avec peine. Dean l'observait calmement et avec gentillesse.

\- Même pas un petit peu ? Demanda-t-il finalement en posant ses avant bras sur la table et en se penchant en avant.

D'aussi près, Castiel pouvait sentir son parfum. Il portait visiblement de l'eau de toilettes. Mais l'odeur n'était pas forte. Elle était masculine et entêtante, mais elle ne cachait pas le parfum inhérent à Dean. Celui que Castiel voulait pouvoir sentir encore et encore. Il se retint d'inspirer profondément pour en imprégner ses narines.

\- Non, même pas un petit peu. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et… c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler parfois. Le temps peut sembler long quand on est seul.

Dean hocha la tête en joignant ses mains au milieu de la table. Castiel avait envie de les saisir. De les serrer dans les siennes.

\- Tu prêches un convaincu. Je suis plutôt nouveau dans le coin et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me faire des amis non plus. Il y a Charlie avec qui je travaille et Sam. C'est tout. Mon frère passe presque tout son temps le nez plongé dans ses livres et Charlie a une copine en ce moment. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer non plus. Tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce que Dean venait de dire. Il y avait plusieurs informations capitales dans ses quelques phrases. Tout d'abord, le jeune homme se sentait seul. Il serait donc plus enclin à accepter une invitation de sa part. Il serait peut-être même content de pouvoir sortir un peu. Deuxièmement, Charlie était une amie et rien de plus. Troisièmement, si Dean était aussi souvent seul, cela supposait qu'il était célibataire. Enfin, Charlie était visiblement lesbienne et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Cela semblait presque trop parfait pour être vrai.

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Mon frère n'a pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder non plus et à chaque fois qu'il veut me voir, il insiste pour qu'on sorte dans un bar. Ce qui n'est pas… ce n'est pas mon truc. Je préfère les endroits calmes comme ce café ou… juste rester chez moi à regarder un film. Ce qui doit sans doute me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'asocial ou de casanier… ce que je suis… casanier, pas asocial.

Dean rit alors pendant quelques secondes, visiblement amusé par la façon dont Castiel bafouillait comme un idiot. Il ne se moquait pas. C'était évident. Castiel adorait l'entendre rire.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je sortais beaucoup avant de travailler ici mais quand on passe ses journées à voir du monde et à entendre du bruit, on apprécie plus encore le calme de notre appartement. J'aime vivre en ville et le fait que ce soit animé et toujours en mouvement. J'aime toutefois parfois rester chez moi et me goinfrer de pizza en regardant quelque chose de profondément stupide à la télé. On faisait souvent ça avec mon frère avant qu'il n'emménage dans une chambre à l'université. Maintenant, c'est juste moi et ma pizza. Ce qui n'est définitivement pas bon pour ma ligne.

Castiel aurait probablement dû tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de prendre la parole. Mais son cerveau ne semblait pas avoir envie de coopérer maintenant que Dean était assis en face de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas franchement de souci à te faire de ce point de vue là. Tu es plutôt… enfin, tu me sembles en forme. Tu dois faire beaucoup de sport.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il souriait toujours. Ce qui laissait penser qu'il n'était pas dérangé ou choqué par le compliment.

\- Je n'ai pas bien le choix. Si je ne faisais rien, je pèserais probablement deux cent kilos aujourd'hui. Je mange tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à manger sainement même si mon frère m'a assuré que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Je déteste les légumes et tout ce qui n'est pas gras ou sucré. Donc je fais du sport. Je ne cours pas parce que la seule bonne raison de le faire c'est pour fuir quelqu'un mais je vais à la salle, parfois. Et je m'entraîne un peu chez moi aussi.

Castiel ne devait surtout pas penser à Dean faisant du sport seul chez lui, probablement torse nu. Transpirant et soufflant fort. Il ne devait pas imaginer les muscles de ses bras, de ses cuisses ou de son torse saillant sous sa peau. Il ne devait enfin surtout pas penser à la douche qu'il prenait forcément ensuite. Il résista difficilement à l'envie de demander au jeune homme quelle salle il fréquentait et si les douches étaient ouvertes ou fermées. Il doutait que cela soit une question appropriée.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais du sport ? Tu m'as tout l'air de quelqu'un qui court régulièrement. Tu as la carrure d'un coureur de fond.

Castiel prit cela pour un compliment. Il secoua toutefois la tête. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Dean. Ce n'était pas comme ça que leur relation devait débuter. Si toutefois il y avait bel et bien une relation à suivre entre le jeune homme et lui.

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai juste un bon métabolisme, je suppose. C'est dans mes gènes. Mon frère mange constamment des sucreries en tout genre et ne fait jamais de sport mais il est plutôt mince.

\- Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que c'est une chance. Je donnerais tout pour être comme toi.

Castiel baissa les yeux, gêné. Il occupa ses mains avec son muffin et en glissa un morceau dans sa bouche. Il mâcha pendant une seconde avant d'avaler. C'était délicieux.

\- Et sinon… si tu ne fais pas de sport et que tu ne sors pas beaucoup, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ? Tu as un passe temps ? Une passion cachée ?

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa deuxième bouchée de muffin. Il _avait_ une passion cachée. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler au principal intéressé. Dire à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine qu'on était secrètement passionné par lui n'était pas une bonne manière de l'amener à avoir envie de vous connaître.

\- Et bien je lis beaucoup mais c'est principalement pour mon doctorat. A vrai dire, je travaille presque constamment. J'aime ce que je fais … ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne voudrais pas occuper mon temps différemment. Juste que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne pour le faire.

\- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas de petite amie, lança alors Dean.

Castiel releva la tête aussitôt. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait motivé cette remarque de la part du jeune homme. Cherchait il juste à faire la conversation ? Était il simplement curieux ? Était il intéressé ? Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Juste pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide en réponse.

\- Non euh … non je suis célibataire. Il y a eu quelqu'un pendant un temps … un … un garçon en fait mais il … lui et moi ça ne fonctionnait plus.

Il pria silencieusement pour que Dean ne quitte pas la table maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était gay. Il n'avait pas pensé l'avouer aussi rapidement dans la conversation. Mais Dean lui avait offert l'opportunité de le faire sans que cela soit hors de propos.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent je suppose. Parfois, on pense que ça collera et on se rend ensuite compte que ce n'est pas le cas. On connaît tous ça un jour. C'est douloureux jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et qu'on oublie nos mauvaises expériences passées.

Dean n'avait même pas relevé son homosexualité. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit il n'avait pas totalement entendu ce qu'il avait dit soit il s'en contrefichait. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième option. Mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Parce que cela conditionnerait la suite de leur conversation.

\- Ça te gêne pas ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sembla réfléchir ensuite pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête en souriant.

\- Tu veux savoir si cela me gêne que tu sois gay ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. Charlie est lesbienne et elle est ma meilleure amie. Je m'en contrefiche.

Castiel avait vraiment envie de lui demander s'il l'était lui aussi mais il se retint. Il devait amener les choses de façon plus intelligente. Moins abrupte.

\- Une rupture est une rupture … qu'elle intervienne entre deux personnes de même sexe ou non. Avoir le cœur brisé, c'est difficile pour tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le cœur brisé … je … je pensais aimer Balthazar mais j'avais juste … j'avais de l'affection pour lui. Je n'étais pas amoureux.

Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse penser qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour son ex petit ami. Il voulait que les choses soient claires. Il aurait pu ajouter qu'il n'avait pas aimé Balthazar comme il aimait Dean. Mais cela le ferait probablement fuir.

\- Ça arrive aussi. Tu n'as juste pas trouvé le bon. Tu dois continuer à chercher ou juste attendre. Parfois, on rencontre la personne de notre vie sans la chercher. Et en attendant, on profite de nos amis et de notre famille. C'est aussi une forme d'amour … juste sans le sexe.

Entendre Dean prononcer le mot « sexe » eut un effet intense sur Castiel. Il l'ignora du mieux possible et enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de muffin pour ne pas dire de bêtise.

\- Peut être que ton frère a raison en fin de compte … peut être que tu devrais sortir plus. Pas forcément pour faire des rencontres. Juste pour te changer les idées.

C'était l'opportunité idéale pour demander à Dean s'il serait partant pour venir avec lui. Pour aller boire un verre en sa compagnie. Il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Que son frère n'avait que peu de temps à lui consacrer. Et sortir seul n'était jamais drôle. C'était l'excuse parfaite pour l'inviter. S'il la laissait lui échapper, il n'aurait probablement pas de seconde chance. Il avala donc sa bouchée de muffin et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Il le regardait toujours. Castiel aurait pu se noyer dans ses iris vert. Il aurait pu passer des heures entières à en observer la couleur et à compter chaque petite touche de doré. Ou à relier entre elles les tâches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues. Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Il ne devait pas sauter les étapes.

\- Peut être oui même si entre nous … je déteste l'idée que Gabriel puisse avoir raison … sur quelque sujet que ce soit mais … s'il a raison alors … je n'ai pas vraiment envie de … enfin sortir seul c'est … c'est déprimant non.

Dean ne semblait avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Castiel aurait préféré qu'il devine par lui même. Qu'il propose à Castiel de l'accompagner. Cela aurait laissé penser qu'il en avait envie et qu'il y pensait de son côté. Mais il ne devait pas laisser cela le décourager. Il devait tenter sa chance.

\- Je ne m'imagine pas seul dans un bar … à attendre que le temps se passe et que quelqu'un vienne peut être m'aborder. Je n'ai pas envie d'être le type triste dont tout le monde a pitié parce qu'il boit seul au bar.

Une nouvelle perche tendue. Dean ne la saisit pas plus que la première. Castiel allait devoir poser la question. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se força à regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. C'était plus correct. Même si cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Est-ce que tu … je sais bien qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais ce serait … tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

\- Venir avec toi ? Répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- M'accompagner oui. Dans un bar ou ailleurs.

\- Tu veux que je sois ton copilote ? Que je t'aide à rencontrer du monde ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce dont il avait envie, c'était de passer du temps avec Dean. S'il avait une chance d'être avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il pourrait être heureux ainsi.

\- Non. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses. Ce que je veux te demander c'est si oui ou non tu aurais envie d'aller boire un verre avec moi. Un café ou … même voir un film. Manger un morceau.

« M'épouser et élever des enfants avec moi » aurait facilement pu être ajouté à cette liste mais Castiel choisit de s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait dit. C'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il n'avait jamais invité personne à sortir. C'était Balthazar qui avait fait le premier pas lors de leur rencontre. Castiel n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement ensuite.

Pendant une seconde, Dean sembla surpris par la question. Il réfléchit avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Castiel sut alors qu'il avait enfin compris la réelle nature de ses intentions. Il pria mentalement pour que le jeune homme ne se mette pas en colère. Pour qu'il dise oui.

\- Oh Cas je … je suis flatté vraiment. Et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois gay qui … je ne le suis pas. Gay je veux dire. Je … tu es quelqu'un de séduisant. Mais … enfin si ce que tu as en tête c'est un rendez vous alors je vais devoir te dire non. Je suis désolé.

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Littéralement. Il avait souvent entendu parler de la souffrance qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on perdait la personne que l'on aimait. Il avait toujours cru que les gens exagéraient. Qu'il était impossible de ressentir une douleur physique. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était lui qui avait fait fausse route jusque là. Car entendre dire le rejeter de la sorte était pire que de se prendre une claque ou même se fracturer un membre. Il baissa les yeux alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa gorge se nouer. Dean dut sentir sa détresse puisqu'il saisit sa main dans la sienne. Castiel avait rêvé de ce contact mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas uniquement destiné à le réconforter.

\- Cas, je suis désolé, répéta Dean d'une voix douce.

Il semblait sincèrement triste. Castiel savait bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine. Il s'était seulement montré honnête avec lui. Et il l'avait fait avec délicatesse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Castiel souffrait autant.

\- Non, ne le sois pas … je savais que c'était une possibilité. J'espérais juste … je devrais partir.

Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps avec Dean. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à le regarder sans avoir honte de lui même. Il n'aurait jamais du venir. Il aurait du faire en sorte d'oublier Dean et de reprendre sa vie d'avant. Il n'aurait pas du écouter Gabriel. Car à présent, il avait sa réponse et elle lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas partir. D'abord parce qu'il est évident que tu as honte et que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte de ce que tu viens de faire. Je suis flatté. Il est toujours agréable de se savoir … désiré. De savoir qu'on plaît. Et si j'étais gay … ou même si j'étais bisexuel, je t'aurais dit oui sans hésiter. Tu es gentil, intelligent et drôle. Et tu es séduisant. N'importe quel homme aurait de la chance de t'avoir. Je ne suis juste pas celui qu'il te faut. J'aime les femmes. Et puis je sors d'une relation compliquée dont je ne me suis pas encore totalement remis.

Castiel ne releva pas la tête mais écouta Dean avec attention. Il était évident que le jeune homme se sentait coupable. Et qu'il était sincère. Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Ou atténuer sa peine.

\- Tu sais … je crois vraiment qu'on pourrait être amis tous les deux. Je ne dis pas ça juste comme ça. J'aime parler avec toi même si ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connaît. Et si tu le veux bien, je serais ravi d'aller boire un verre avec toi pour discuter un peu plus. On a bien besoin d'un ami l'un comme l'autre. Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu refuses. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise en te proposant cela.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il était amoureux de Dean. Il ne le lui avait pas dit et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Mais c'était une certitude. Accepter la proposition de Dean supposait qu'il passe du temps avec lui. Cela risquait de le faire souffrir. Car il ne pourrait pas toucher le jeune homme comme il le souhaitait. L'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Il le verrait rencontrer d'autres personnes. Il le verrait trouver la femme de sa vie et l'épouser. Il serait inévitablement jaloux. Mais refuser impliquait qu'il ne le voit plus du tout. Qu'il ne l'entende plus rire. Qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. C'était pire que tout. Il avait besoin de Dean. Plus qu'il n'était pas raisonnable sans doute. Mais il ne parvenait pas à imaginer sa vie sans le jeune homme. Il hocha donc finalement la tête.

\- J'aimerais devenir ton ami Dean. J'en serais honoré, assura t-il.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir hein ? Parce que je suis un grand garçon et je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu me dises non.

\- Non, je … j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître aussi. Ce ne sera peut être pas facile pour moi mais tu n'es pas le premier hétérosexuel qui refuse mes avances. Je sais comment gérer la situation.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. D'ordinaire, Castiel pouvait sentir quand il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il avait besoin de convaincre Dean qu'ils pouvaient être amis.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda alors le jeune homme.

Castiel était plus séduit encore par lui. Il l'avait trouvé incroyablement séduisant le jour de leur rencontre. Lors de leur première conversation, il avait été charmé par sa gentillesse et son humour. Pas son évidente intelligence dont il semblait pourtant douter lui même. Il l'avait trouvé attachant. Maintenant qu'il voyait combien il était également attentionné et prêt à sacrifier ce dont il avait envie pour le bien d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, il le trouvait généreux. Il était plus amoureux de lui à mesure que les secondes passaient. En apprendre plus sur lui serait une véritable torture. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas le perdre.

\- Je suis sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si … enfin j'ai tenté ma chance parce que tu es séduisant et gentil et que j'avais envie de te connaître plus. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de toi. Je peux parfaitement oublier mon attirance et me contenter d'être ton ami. C'est même mieux. C'est plus simple et souvent bien plus durable.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que Dean ne devinerait pas qu'il mentait. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de lui cacher ainsi la vérité. Mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer au jeune serveur qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui et qu'il était désespéramment amoureux de lui depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui et entendu sa voix pour la première fois. Il savait que Dean refuserait ensuite de lui imposer sa présence. Pour lui éviter de souffrance. Et Castiel aurait tout perdu.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me dis depuis que Cassie a rompu avec moi … Cassie était mon ancienne petite ami. Je croyais qu'on finirait nos jours ensemble. J'étais fou d'elle. Et puis du jour au lendemain, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle était enceinte de lui et qu'elle envisageait de l'épouser. C'était juste avant que je vienne ici. Crois moi … quand tu vis ça, tu as du mal à croire que l'amour existe vraiment. L'amitié en revanche … la famille … ça c'est pour la vie.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de relever l'ironie de la chose. L'ex petite amie de Dean portait un nom semblable au sien. Cassie. Castiel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta de ne pas être une femme. Les choses auraient pu être différentes.

\- C'est peut être un signe en fin de compte. Tu m'as bien dit que ton frère t'appelait Cassie non ? C'est presque comme si le destin avait décidé de m'offrir une seconde chance avec un autre Cassie. Histoire d'effacer ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Castiel aurait été partait pour lui faire oublier cette Cassie définitivement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer les souvenirs que Dean avait d'elle. Remplacer chacun d'eux par des souvenirs avec lui. Le toucher pour qu'il oublie la sensation de ses mains sur lui. Lui procurer des dizaines, des centaines d'orgasmes pour qu'il ne pense plus jamais au plaisir qu'elle avait pu lui procurer par le passé. Il allait toutefois devoir se contenter de moins.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'agit là d'un challenge. Je dois redorer le blason de tous les Cassie du monde, plaisanta t-il alors.

Dean éclata aussitôt de rire et Castiel ferma les yeux pour apprécier plus encore ce son merveilleux.

\- Tu vas avoir du travail alors. Parce qu'elle a fait des dégâts. Franchement, me quitter pour un autre passe encore … mais elle couchait avec ce type depuis des mois et elle continuait également à coucher avec moi en parallèle. Quel genre de personne peut faire ça et ne pas se sentir coupable ?

\- Une personne qui ne te mérite clairement pas, répliqua Castiel en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Peut être. Dans tous les cas, j'ai tiré un trait sur l'amour pour le moment. Le sexe, je ne dis pas non mais l'amour … c'est bien trop compliqué et trop douloureux. Ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, c'est d'un ami avec qui m'amuser et penser à autre chose. J'adore Charlie. Franchement, elle est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue mais elle … l'entendre me dire combien elle est heureuse et amoureuse, c'est trop difficile.

\- Et bien tu n'auras pas ce problème avec moi. Je ne suis pas amoureux.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis relâcha la main de Castiel.

\- Tu m'en vois soulagé. Pas que je ne te souhaite pas de trouver l'homme de ta vie mais … si tu pouvais attendre un peu, ça m'arrangerait. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que d'être le seul célibataire dans un groupe d'amis en couple.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Castiel doutait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il doutait même de pouvoir un jour regarder un autre homme. Il allait peut être devoir se résoudre à une vie de célibat. Il ne voyait pas d'autre issue pour le moment.

\- Je ne pense pas être prêt pour une histoire sérieuse en plus. J'ai besoin de rester concentré sur mon travail. Il me prend une bonne partie de mon temps. Et il serait égoïste de ma part de demander à la personne qui partagerait ma vie de l'accepter. Je veux pouvoir me concentrer sur lui à cent pour cent. Ce que je ne peux clairement pas faire pour le moment.

\- Mais tu ne dis pas non au sexe non plus hein ?

La question de Dean surprit Castiel. Pendant une seconde, il crut bêtement que le jeune homme allait lui proposer d'être le genre d'amis qui couchaient ensemble. Mais il se souvint aussitôt qu'il n'était pas gay. Qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Et qu'il n'avait pas dit cela dans ce sens.

\- Parce que c'est finalement la situation idéale pour nous deux. On ne sera jamais en concurrence. On ne se battra pas pour le même homme ou la même femme. Sauf si tu es bisexuel bien sûr. En quel cas, il faudra qu'on se mette d'accord au préalable.

\- Oh non je … je ne suis pas … je suis gay. Je n'aime pas les femmes.

Dean sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Castiel trouvait ça stupide. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il faisait de la concurrence au jeune homme. Si une femme avait le choix entre eux deux, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Dean était bien plus séduisant que lui. Et bien plus à l'aise également.

\- Parfait alors. On formera une bonne équipe. Tu seras là pour me dire si la fille que je convoite vaut la peine que je tente ma chance et je pourrais en faire de même avec les hommes qui t'attireront.

Castiel n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait quand Dean lui demanderait son avis sur une conquête potentiel. Il refusait de penser au moment où le jeune homme partirait avec une femme pour la ramener chez lui. Le simple fait d'y réfléchir un tant soit peu était atrocement douloureux. Le vivre serait cent fois pire. Mais il voulait devenir l'ami de Dean. Et cela impliquait qu'il l'accepte.

\- Bien sûr, je ne dis pas qu'on fera ça tout le temps. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses croire que j'ai l'intention de me servir de toi. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux devenir ton ami.

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean sourit aussitôt.

\- Je n'en doute pas, assura t-il alors.

Il ne connaissait peut être pas encore bien le jeune homme mais il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. C'était évident dans sa façon de se comporter. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa sincérité.

\- Parfait alors … parfait. Je sens que nous sommes à l'aube d'une belle et grande amitié toi et moi. J'ai un bon pressentiment.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant. Mais pour le moment, il avait du mal à voir au delà de sa déception. Il avait su dès le début qu'il ne devait surtout pas se montrer trop optimiste. Qu'il existait une possibilité pour que Dean lui dise « non ». Il l'avait toutefois ignoré et avait à tort voulu s'accrocher à l'espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il espérait pouvoir oublier tout cela pour passer à autre chose.

\- Tu es libre ce soir ? Pour un verre. Histoire de fêter cette nouvelle amitié qui voit le jour.

Castiel savait qu'il aurait été plus sage pour lui de refuser. De se laisser quelques jours pour digérer sa déception avant de faire face à Dean à nouveau. Il avait probablement besoin de pleurer pendant quelques heures, de se gaver de glace et d'appeler Gabriel pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'était en tout cas ce que faisaient généralement les gens dans sa situation dans tous les films qu'il avait vus. Mais il était presque sûr qu'en refusant l'invitation du jeune homme, il le pousserait à s'en vouloir un peu plus encore. Et à comprendre qu'il lui avait menti sur la réelle nature de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il avait encore quelques heures devant lui pour pleurer sur son sort et se morfondre. Cela allait devoir suffire.

\- Je suis libre oui. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il semblait particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir. Castiel aurait aimé l'être autant que lui.

\- J'en sais rien. Quelque part où on pourra parler tranquillement. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sors pas beaucoup et je ne connais pas bien la ville pour le moment. Tu as une suggestion ?

\- Il y a un bar à quelques minutes d'ici. Il est principalement fréquenté par des étudiants mais la bière est bonne et ils proposent de supers hamburgers.

Cela sembla convaincre Dean. Il sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à Castiel.

\- Entre ton numéro et je t'enverrais un message quand j'aurais fini ici. Généralement on ferme à vingt heures mais il arrive qu'on prenne du retard. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer l'adresse et je te retrouverais là bas.

Castiel prit le téléphone du jeune homme et entra dans son répertoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'il ne contenait que très peu de noms. Sam. Charlie. Bobby. Il se dépêcha d'entrer son numéro et choisit de l'enregistrer sous Cas. Il rendit ensuite son téléphone à Dean en se forçant à lui sourire. Le jeune homme tapota sur l'écran durant quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour. Presque aussitôt Castiel sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et vit que Dean lui avait envoyé un message. Il l'ouvrit en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Mon numéro ;-) »

Dean avait attaché une photo à son message. Il s'agissait d'un selfie qu'il avait du prendre récemment. Il était à couper le souffle sur la photo. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire étirait ses lèvres charnues. L'angle permettait à Castiel de voir sa voiture en arrière plan et un jeune homme qui semblait renfrogné à côté d'elle. Sam probablement. Castiel enregistra le numéro et la photo sous le nom de Dean avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de regarder la photo dès qu'il serait seul. Il espérait ne rien faire de déplacé en l'observant.

\- Je vais devoir retourner travailler. Mais on se voit ce soir ?

\- On se voit ce soir, confirma Castiel.

Dean lui adressa alors un clin d'œil avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il jeta un dernier regard à Castiel avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner rapidement. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, son regard s'attardant sur ses fesses et son dos. Il allait devoir arrêter. Il n'était pas approprié de regarder ainsi un ami. Dean méritait plus que ça. Castiel se força donc à baisser les yeux. Il sortit pour s'occuper son téléphone de sa poche. Il hésita une seconde à envoyer un message à Gabriel pour lui donner des nouvelles. Il savait que son frère serait triste pour lui. Il lui conseillerait ensuite de renoncer à devenir l'ami de Dean. Ce que Castiel ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne lui envoya donc pas de message. Il ouvrit à la place à la photo que Dean lui avait envoyé et l'observa. Il aurait tout donné pour que le sourire du jeune homme lui soit destiné. Il était radieux. Parfait. Mais il était également inaccessible. Castiel devait accepter l'idée. Il hocha donc la tête, prit une grande inspiration puis rangea son téléphone. Il termina son café, avala le reste de son muffin puis quitta finalement le café après avoir salué Dean de la main. Il avait quelques heures devant lui. Il allait tenter de travailler un peu. Et tenter également de se préparer à revoir le jeune homme ce soir. Il était adulte. Il en était capable. Le tout était d'y croire.


	7. Perdu

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 7ème chapitre et une énième fois, merci à Elyrine pour son super travail de correction.**

 **Merci à vous ensuite comme toujours pour votre fidélité et vos gentils messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **La Cienega just smile de Ryan Adams**

 **Chapitre 7 : Perdu**

 _« Ce dilemme, perte ou salut, aucune fatalité ne le pose plus inexorablement que l'amour. »_

 _Victor Hugo_

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Castiel aurait passé chaque seconde de chaque journée avec Dean depuis son retour à la maison. Il en avait envie. Il avait passé quatre mois à attendre que son mari, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même, se réveille enfin. Il avait refusé d'écouter et de croire les discours alarmistes et fatalistes de tous les médecins. Il s'était accroché à l'espoir que son mari ne pouvait pas le quitter. Qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant que leur vie était enfin parfaite. Ils avaient fait des projets pour l'avenir. Ils avaient une maison, une fille, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Dean avait le plus souvent été à l'initiative de chacune de ces décisions. Il s'était totalement investi dans leur histoire. Dans leur couple. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais même envisagé d'aimer un autre homme un jour, c'était un vrai miracle.

Castiel avait toujours su qu'il était destiné à passer le restant de ses jours avec Dean. Il l'avait compris à la seconde même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Ce coup de foudre l'avait déstabilisé et lui avait fait peur. Il savait à présent qu'il en avait été la cible car Dean n'était pas prêt. Et si Castiel n'avait pas tenu à rester auprès de lui, il n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'être aimé en retour. Ce coup de foudre l'avait forcé à passer outre la douleur d'être rejeté pour ne pas laisser sa chance lui échapper. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Il avait dû regarder Dean rencontrer quelques femmes. Au final, aucune n'était restée et tout s'était bien déroulé.

Cela leur avait demandé des efforts et beaucoup de travail. Dean avait dû commencer par accepter qu'il puisse aimer un autre homme. Il avait tenté de fuir à plusieurs reprises, il avait pris peur. Mais il avait fini par accepter. Et tout avait été parfait ensuite.

Jusqu'à l'accident. Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation qu'il avait eu avant même que l'hôpital ne lui apprenne ce qui était arrivé. Il était occupé à corriger des copies quand son cœur s'était accéléré d'un coup. Il avait commencé à transpirer alors que la tête lui tournait puis il avait eu une douleur atroce dans le ventre. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il était malade, qu'il avait la grippe ou un vilain rhume. Puis le téléphone avait sonné. Dean avait eu un accident. Son état était grave et on lui demandait de venir à l'hôpital en urgence.

Voir l'homme qu'il aimait allongé sur un lit, inconscient et vulnérable, lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais il pouvait sentir Dean à l'intérieur de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à expliquer. Le lien qui existait entre eux n'était pas facile à comprendre. C'était plus que des sentiments. C'était quelque chose de physique. Castiel pouvait sentir une petite partie de son mari vivre à l'intérieur de lui. Et tant qu'il la sentait encore vivante, il était convaincu que Dean allait se réveiller. Il avait été le seul à garder espoir.

Il n'en voulait pas à Sam ou à Gabriel d'avoir douté. Il pouvait comprendre. Mais il savait qu'ils avaient tort.

Quand on lui avait annoncé que Dean était enfin réveillé, il avait cru que tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Il faudrait du temps à son mari pour se remettre de ses blessures mais il allait vivre et rentrer chez eux. Ils allaient reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée en plan quatre mois plus tôt.

Mais le regard que son mari lui avait jeté quand il était entré dans la chambre avait ruiné tous ses espoirs. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Pendant une seconde, il l'avait même pris pour le médecin. Castiel avait alors senti son monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Il avait perdu Dean. Et pour la première fois, il ne parvenait plus à croire que c'était temporaire. Dean n'était plus amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait plus partager sa chambre et s'il n'avait pas vu Lyra, il aurait sans doute également choisi de ne plus vivre sous le même toit que lui. Il n'y avait que leur fille pour les réunir, à présent.

Castiel trouvait cela injuste et cruel. Il avait été le seul à croire au rétablissement de son mari et il avait été récompensé par son amnésie. Personne ne pouvait leur dire si c'était temporaire ou non. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il refusait de retourner travailler tant que Dean pouvait avoir besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester constamment avec le jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas toujours totalement à l'aise avec lui. Il avait besoin de souffler et de retrouver ses marques et pour cela, il avait avant tout besoin que Castiel ne soit pas là.

Castiel avait donc choisi de passer son temps libre avec Gabriel. Sam lui avait proposé de venir le voir et de passer un peu de temps avec Jess. Mais Castiel savait combien le jeune avocat voulait être avec Dean. Il était une des rares personnes dont son mari se souvenait. Il se sentait plus à l'aise en sa compagnie qu'en celle de Castiel. Il refusait de l'en priver.

Castiel doutait de pouvoir oublier un jour la réaction que Dean avait eu en apprenant qu'ils étaient mariés. En posant les yeux sur Castiel et en comprenant qu'il était l'homme qu'il avait épousé. Son regard avait été entièrement vide. La lumière qui y avait toujours brillé et qui n'était réservée qu'à Castiel n'était plus là. Dean était vide de tout sentiment pour lui. Castiel savait combien c'était difficile pour lui, mais c'était également insupportable pour tous ceux qu'il avait oublié.

Oui, Castiel aurait tout donné pour être aux côtés de son mari en permanence jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux à nouveau. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et Gabriel pourrait l'aider. Il était optimiste et joyeux. Il serait sa bouée de sauvetage pour le moment.

Castiel choisit de lui rendre visite quand Lyra était à l'école. Il savait qu'il était probablement lâche de fuir ainsi sa fille mais il avait peur des questions qu'elle pourrait poser. Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider à garder espoir quand lui-même doutait que tout puisse bien se finir cette fois.

Gabriel vivait de l'autre côté de la ville dans un immense appartement qui occupait tout le dernier étage de son immeuble. Il avait une immense terrasse qui offrait une vue spectaculaire. Sa réussite n'avait pas surpris Castiel. Il avait toujours cru en ses capacités, même après ses nombreux échecs. Gabriel avait toutefois dû sacrifier sa vie personnelle à sa réussite professionnelle. Il n'avait pas construit de famille comme il le voulait pourtant tant. Il avait eu quelques histoires mais aucune n'avait réellement duré. Kali avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres mais elle avait fini par partir, comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée. Il ne semblait toutefois pas triste. Bien au contraire, il s'épanouissait totalement dans son travail. Il était reconnu, à présent, et avait ouvert plusieurs nouvelles boutiques. Son nom attirait les investisseurs et se retrouvait dans plusieurs magazines spécialisés.

De surcroît, son rôle d'oncle le comblait complètement. Il aimait Lyra comme si elle était sa fille. Il était volontaire pour la garder aussi souvent que possible. Il la couvrait de cadeaux et lui apprenait tout un tas de blagues qui retombaient inévitablement sur Dean et Castiel ensuite.

Il avait été logique de lui demander de la garder pour laisser le temps à Dean de reprendre pied et de s'habituer à l'idée qu'il avait une fille. Elle avait sa propre chambre dans l'appartement, des jouets et une console pour s'occuper. Elle adorait son oncle Gabriel et ne s'en cachait pas.

Castiel se sentit plus léger dès qu'il pénétra dans l'immeuble où vivait son frère. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui quand les choses n'allaient pas. Gabriel avait été là pour l'écouter se plaindre et le soutenir quand il allait mal. A chaque fois que Dean le faisait souffrir – involontairement, bien sûr – il le réconfortait et lui assurait que tout finirait par s'arranger. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à nouveau. Gabriel saurait quoi lui dire pour lui redonner espoir. Il le ferait sourire et Castiel irait mieux.

Il choisit de monter les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Le sport lui permettait généralement d'évacuer la tension qu'il ressentait. Il avait commencé avant tout pour plaire à Dean, pour sculpter son corps et avoir une chance de le séduire, mais il était rapidement devenu accroc. Et s'il avait tout mis en suspens durant les quatre mois de son coma, il était déterminé à reprendre les efforts. Il en avait plus besoin que jamais.

Gabriel lui ouvrit la porte dès qu'il sonna. Il devait probablement l'attendre. C'était quelque chose qui ne le surprenait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin de prévenir son frère de sa venue. Généralement, il pouvait sentir qu'il avait besoin de lui. Et il savait toujours quand il allait arriver. Castiel se demandait parfois si son frère ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées.

Il avait à peine franchi la porte que Gabriel le prenait dans ses bras. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent. Ils avaient toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre et ne voyaient aucun problème à le montrer. Ils étaient tactiles et n'hésitaient pas à se serrer dans les bras quand l'un ou l'autre en avait besoin.

Castiel se sentit bien mieux dès qu'il fut dans les bras de son frère. Il avait beau être adulte aujourd'hui, il continuait à avoir besoin de lui et à penser que Gabriel avait les réponses à tout. Il était son héros et son modèle depuis leur enfance et ça ne changerait probablement jamais.

\- Merci, Gabe, souffla-t-il dans le cou de ce dernier.

Gabriel ne dit rien mais déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de le relâcher et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur son canapé devant l'immense télévision qui était accrochée au mur. Tout avait été décoré par son frère et le résultat lui était totalement fidèle. Rien n'allait ensemble. Chaque élément avait été choisi séparément. Et si cela aurait probablement déplu à tous ceux qui suivaient les conseils de décorateurs à la télévision, c'était parfait. C'était chaleureux et fascinant. Exactement comme son frère.

\- Comment va Dean-o, aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il allait mieux et qu'il avait commencé à se souvenir mais il n'y avait aucun progrès de ce côté-là. Aucune lueur d'espoir malgré les rendez-vous chez le psychologue et le temps passé dans une maison qui aurait dû lui être familière.

\- Physiquement, il va mieux. Il a toujours besoin de sa canne pour marcher mais son médecin est confiant. Il devrait pouvoir se remettre complètement.

\- J'en déduis qu'il ne se souvient toujours de rien.

\- Il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire, non, confirma Castiel en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû se réjouir de savoir son mari vivant. Il avait une chance extraordinaire. D'autres n'auraient jamais pu se remettre de telles blessures. Le cerveau de Dean avait subi un choc énorme et c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas devenu un légume. Il aurait dû pouvoir s'en contenter. Sauf qu'il avait tout de même l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

\- Si je comprends bien, il a oublié les onze dernières années, c'est ça ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Quand il s'est réveillé, il croyait avoir vingt-deux ans. Il ne se souvient même pas de notre rencontre. Pour lui, je suis un étranger. Il se rappelle de Sam et de Jess. Il se rappelle de Charlie, aussi, et de tous ceux qui faisaient partie de sa vie à l'époque. Mais en ce qui me concerne… il ne se souvient pas de m'avoir aimé un jour. Pas plus qu'il ne se souvient d'avoir une fille. Pour lui, nous sommes des étrangers. Il m'a pris pour le médecin… Gabe, je… je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il espérait sincèrement que son frère saurait quoi lui dire. Personne ne pouvait l'aider à part lui. Sam faisait de son mieux mais il devait conserver son énergie pour Dean. Gabriel était le seul à être avant tout concerné par son bien-être. Sans lui, il serait totalement perdu.

\- J'aimerais te dire qu'il existe une solution miracle, Cassie, mais ce serait un mensonge et on le sait tous les deux. La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est de te montrer patient. Et de garder espoir. Je suis convaincu qu'il finira par se souvenir.

\- J'aimerais en être convaincu aussi mais j'ai du mal à me montrer optimiste quand je peux lire son malaise à chaque fois qu'il est seul avec moi.

\- Mets-toi à sa place une seconde, Cassie. Avant toi, il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire sa vie avec un autre homme. Et là, il se réveille marié avec toi et père de famille. Ça doit être difficile à encaisser. Il a besoin de temps.

Castiel le savait. Il n'était pas en colère contre Dean. Il savait que son mari faisait de son mieux pour s'adapter à la situation. Mais c'était difficile pour lui de le regarder batailler et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger. L'embrasser jusqu''à ce qu'il se souvienne. Partager à nouveau son lit. Pouvoir se réveiller à ses côtés. Il n'osait pas le toucher. Il ne s'autorisait même pas à le regarder trop longtemps. Il savait qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Castiel devait réapprendre à se comporter avec lui comme il l'avait fait onze années plus tôt. Ça avait été terriblement dur à l'époque. Mais il ne savait pas alors ce que cela signifiait d'être intime avec lui. A présent qu'il le savait, il avait conscience de ce qui lui manquait. C'était deux fois plus douloureux.

\- Je sais tout ça et je ne lui en veux pas. Mais j'ai la sensation de l'avoir perdu à nouveau et… contrairement aux fois précédentes, je ne vois pas d'issue à tout ça. Je passe mon temps à me dire que ce n'est pas temporaire. Que je l'ai perdu pour de bon cette fois.

\- Tu ne l'as pas perdu, Cassie. Il est là. Il est vivant. Alors oui, la situation n'est pas idéale et c'est douloureux pour toi et pour lui. Mais il est toujours le même Dean. Il est toujours l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux et avec qui tu as construit ta vie. Il ne s'en souvient juste pas.

\- Mais justement, Gabe… il ne s'en souvient pas. J'ai dû batailler pendant un an pour qu'il me regarde autrement que comme son meilleur ami et je… je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me battre à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que je ferai s'il ne se souvient pas ? Je n'aurai pas la force de tout reprendre à zéro. Pas après tout ce que j'ai dû faire la première fois.

Castiel ne regrettait pas une seconde de s'être ainsi battu pour Dean. Il ne regrettait pas les longues heures passées à pleurer dans les bras de Gabriel. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir autant souffert. La récompense avait été trop belle pour regretter. Elle avait effacé l'année passée à attendre que Dean ouvre les yeux, et les quelques fois où le jeune homme avait douté et tenté de prendre la fuite. Castiel s'était battu à l'époque parce qu'il était convaincu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. A présent, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Il avait l'impression que la vie cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Comme si son temps avec Dean était écoulé. Il avait eu droit au bonheur durant dix ans mais maintenant on l'en privait. Et il devait l'accepter.

\- Cassie, écoute… Dean t'aime toujours. Il ne s'en souvient pas mais ses sentiments n'ont pas disparu. On ne cesse pas d'aimer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Ils sont enfermés quelque part dans son esprit et tu dois juste l'aider à trouver la clef. Je sais que tu en es capable. Et je sais qu'il en est capable aussi. Ne lui répète pas mais je pense sincèrement qu'il est l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Il a survécu à un accident qui en aurait tué plus d'un. C'est la preuve qu'il peut surmonter n'importe quoi.

Castiel savait bien que son Dean, celui qui l'avait épousé et avec qui il avait eu un enfant, était toujours là. Il était quelque part à l'intérieur de ce nouveau Dean. Mais il ne voyait pas comment le libérer.

\- Je sais qu'il est fort et je sais qu'il est capable de tout mais… je ne sais pas comment… comment pourrais-je l'aider à se souvenir quand je ne peux pas me comporter avec lui comme je le faisais avant ?

\- C'est en partie là que tu te trompes, Cassie. Tu dois te comporter avec lui comme tu l'as toujours fait jusque-là. Tu dois faire en sorte que tout soit le plus normal possible et avec le temps… avec le temps, je suis sûr que les souvenirs reviendront.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Je… je veux dir… quand quelque chose clochait entre nous avant ou quand l'un de nous allait mal, l'autre…

Il s'interrompit, sa gorge se nouant en se souvenant de tous ces moments partagés avec Dean. Tous ces instants de tendresse et de complicité où ils avaient trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient avant mais Castiel ne pouvait plus avoir recours à cela pour aider son mari. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- OK, peut-être que tu ne peux pas tout faire comme avant mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que tu es contraint d'agir totalement différemment. Avant que vous ne soyez en couple, tu étais déjà parfaitement capable de l'aider sans… sans faire ce que vous faisiez ensuite. Bien sûr, je sais que ça ne doit pas être simple de te retenir de l'embrasser pour le réconforter ou de le toucher pour lui prouver que tu es là pour lui. Mais tu as toujours su quoi lui dire. Tu as trouvé les mots justes quand il doutait de son avenir ou quand son travail n'était pas encore reconnu. Tu étais là quand il a rompu avec Lisa. Vous n'étiez pas ensemble et pourtant tu le connaissais déjà mieux qui quiconque… sans doute mieux que son frère lui-même. Ça n'a pas changé.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Dean lui avait annoncé sa rupture avec Lisa. Leur histoire n'avait pas duré très longtemps, à peine quelques semaines. Mais le jeune homme semblait déjà très attaché à elle. Castiel avait eu peur à l'époque qu'il ne choisisse de s'installer avec elle pour l'aider à élever Ben, son fils, dont il était très proche. Du jour au lendemain, elle lui avait annoncé que c'était fini. Dean avait été dévasté. Castiel avait alors pris le temps de l'écouter avant de lui demander clairement s'il était amoureux d'elle. Dean avait hésité. Puis il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour se laisser aller ainsi. Il avait ensuite ajouté que la seule personne – mis à part Sam et Charlie mais c'était différent – avec qui il pouvait être lui-même était Castiel. Il était son seul repère. La seule personne dont il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait toujours là. Il s'était ensuite tu pendant de longues secondes puis il l'avait embrassé. Castiel avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Il était convaincu que son ami n'était juste pas dans son état normal. Mais Dean lui avait assuré que cette rupture l'avait aidé à y voir clair. Il retournait toujours auprès de Castiel, pas parce qu'il était son ami, ou du moins pas seulement. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il était celui avec qui Dean se sentait le mieux. Celui à qui il confiait tous ses secrets. Celui qui lui montrait la voie à suivre quand il était perdu. Rompre avec Lisa lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'il se trompait sur le début. Si aucune de ses relations ne marchait, c'était parce qu'il était déjà trop attaché à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était Castiel.

\- Cassie, tu es toujours avec moi ?

La question de Gabriel le tira de ses songes. Il hocha la tête avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

\- Je suis toujours là, désolé. Tu disais ?

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés, déjà ?

\- Un peu plus de sept ans, répondit Castiel en souriant.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce moment. L'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie avec l'arrivée de Lyra. Il se souvenait des moindres détails. Du costume de Dean, du moment où il lui avait passé l'alliance, des vœux qu'ils avaient échangé et de la nuit de noces qui avait suivi. Tout avait été parfait.

\- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis neuf ans, c'est ça ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Mais avant ça… avant ça, tu étais son ami. Son meilleur ami, même, non ?

\- C'est en tout cas ce qu'il m'a dit à plusieurs reprises à l'époque, oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

Gabriel lui saisit alors la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Castiel leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais bien qu'il est difficile pour toi de mettre de côté toutes vos années de mariage, mais… ce que tu ne dois surtout pas oublier, c'est qu'avant d'être le mari de Dean… avant d'avoir été son petit ami, tu étais son ami. C'est par là que tu dois commencer. C'est comme ça que tu dois te comporter avec lui.

\- Tu veux que je redevienne son ami ?

\- Pas que tu redeviennes, non. Que tu _sois_ son ami. Que tu agisses comme tel. Ce ne sera pas facile mais c'est ce dont il a besoin pour le moment. Et quand il sera à l'aise avec cette notion, alors tu pourras aborder le reste. Mais si tu cherches à lui rappeler en premier que vous étiez mariés, tu risques de le brusquer et de le faire fuir. Tu risques de lui faire peur. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il a réagi juste après que vous vous soyez mis ensemble ! Et encore, à l'époque, vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde. Alors imagine comment il pourrait réagir maintenant quand il ne se souvient pas t'avoir même rencontré.

C'était sensé et probablement la seule solution dans cette situation. Comme toujours, Gabriel était bien plus lucide que Castiel.

\- Tu dois procéder par étapes et tu dois le faire avec autant de patience que possible. Commence par lui rappeler que vous étiez amis et qu'il pouvait compter sur toi. Rappelle-lui qu'il peut se confier à toi et que tu seras toujours là pour lui. Et quand il l'aura admis… s'il n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire d'ici-là, réhabitue-le au reste. Aux gestes tendres, aux baisers, à vivre avec toi et à t'aimer. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

\- Donc je dois le faire retomber amoureux de moi.

\- Peut-être, oui. Et même si c'est long et douloureux, ça en vaut clairement la peine, non ?

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. Bien sûr que ça en valait la peine. Vivre avec Dean, l'aimer… cela valait tous les sacrifices du monde. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Et il pouvait redevenir seulement son ami. Si Dean avait pu tomber amoureux de lui une première fois, il était fort probable qu'il y parvienne à nouveau.

\- Et en attendant, raconte-lui tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Ne lui parle pas uniquement de vos années de mariage. Concentre-toi à la place sur ce que vous partagiez avant. Emmène-le dans les endroits que vous fréquentiez. Montre-lui toutes les œuvres qu'il a peintes à l'époque. Parle-lui des bons et des mauvais moments. Aide-le à se souvenir.

Castiel aurait dû y penser seul. Il aurait dû savoir ce dont Dean avait besoin avant que Gabriel ne le lui dise. Mais il avait été trop aveuglé par son chagrin pour réussir à se montrer suffisamment lucide. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tant besoin de son frère.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. J'étais obnubilé par le fait que je devais lui rappeler qu'on était amoureux l'un de l'autre et je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que je commençais par la fin. Je croyais… je croyais que je devais avant tout le confronter à ses sentiments et les lui faire admettre. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'est toi qui as raison. Je dois tout reprendre depuis le début. Un pas après l'autre.

Gabriel lui sourit alors.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Cassie. Il est normal de manquer de lucidité dans une telle situation.

\- Tu sais, parfois… je me dis qu'il est surprenant de voir à quel point tu connais bien Dean toi-même. J'étais convaincu au début que vous ne pourriez jamais vous entendre.

\- Oh, je l'ai cru aussi pendant à peu près un quart de seconde. Et puis j'ai vu comment il te regardait et… j'ai vu combien il tenait à toi et j'ai compris. Je ne pouvais qu'aimer un homme qui aimait autant mon frère. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas eu envie de lui casser la figure une ou deux fois quand il se comportait comme un idiot. Mais l'un dans l'autre, j'ai fini par l'apprécier.

C'était bien que plus ça et Castiel le savait parfaitement. Pour Gabriel, Dean faisait partie de sa famille. Il était son deuxième petit frère. Peu importait qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang, ils étaient extrêmement proches.

\- Heureusement, j'aurais détesté avoir à choisir entre vous deux.

\- Et on sait tous les deux que tu aurais choisi Dean sans hésiter. Je n'offrais pas les mêmes avantages.

Castiel en était moins sûr que son frère. Si Gabriel avait détesté Dean, il aurait probablement privilégié son frère. Il savait que son mari en aurait fait de même avec Sam. Heureusement pour eux, tout s'était bien passé entre tout le monde. Ils formaient une drôle de famille mais cela fonctionnait. C'était l'essentiel.

\- Est-ce que Lyra t'a posé des questions ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir demandé des nouvelles de sa fille plus tôt. Gabriel le tenait informé chaque jour mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis le retour de Dean. Il le regrettait sincèrement. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que sa fille était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Qu'il devait la protéger et lui éviter de souffrir. Il n'avait plus le droit de se montrer égoïste. C'était une liberté qu'on perdait en devenant parent.

\- La petite puce se pose des questions mais elle est suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Quand elle me parle de Dean, je lui rappelle qu'il l'aime toujours autant et qu'il reste son père même si pour le moment, il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment.

\- Je donnerais tout pour qu'il se souvienne au moins d'elle. S'il doit se rappeler de quelque chose, je veux que ce soit de son désir d'être père. De sa joie le jour où elle a débarqué dans notre vie. Peu importe qu'il ne se souvienne jamais de moi. Lyra a besoin qu'il se rappelle d'elle.

\- Lyra est forte, Cassie. Plus que toutes les petites filles de son âge. Et elle sait que son Papa ne fait pas tout ça pour lui faire du mal.

Castiel était chaque jour un peu plus impressionné par sa fille. Il la trouvait incroyablement mature pour son âge. Plus intelligente que n'importe quel autre enfant. Il avait hâte de la voir grandir et devenir la femme exceptionnelle qu'elle serait forcément un jour. Elle accomplirait de grandes choses. Elle était généreuse et gentille. Elle se mettrait probablement au service des autres. Elle le tenait essentiellement de Dean. Il lui avait toujours appris qu'il fallait penser aux autres avant de penser à soi. Il lui avait appris le sens du sacrifice et la satisfaction de tendre la main à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle était encore jeune pour utiliser ce qu'elle avait appris mais elle finirait par le faire.

\- Hier soir, elle a demandé à me parler. Elle avait cet air sérieux qu'elle a à chaque fois qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à dire. Tu sais… celui qu'elle avait le jour où elle vous a annoncé qu'elle voulait devenir astronaute.

Castiel sourit. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Lyra les avait fait asseoir sur le canapé puis avait pris leurs mains dans les siennes avant de leur annoncer qu'elle voulait explorer les étoiles. Elle l'avait annoncé comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui les rendrait triste mais qu'ils devaient accepter. Avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable du haut de ses cinq ans à l'époque. Ils l'avaient écouté avec attention. Elle leur avait alors dit qu'elle savait que c'était dangereux mais qu'elle devait le faire. Qu'elle serait grande un jour et qu'elle devrait quitter la maison pour faire sa vie ailleurs. Probablement dans une fusée quelconque. Castiel avait ri ensuite. Dean, lui, avait été ému. Il avait passé de longues minutes à expliquer qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser sa petite fille s'en aller. Castiel l'avait rassuré en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient encore quelques années devant eux. Ils avaient conclu la soirée en faisant l'amour pendant des heures.

\- Elle m'a fait asseoir sur le canapé et elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Elle m'a dit que son Papa avait un problème à la tête mais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas être en colère contre lui. Qu'il faisait de son mieux. Elle a ajouté qu'en attendant qu'il se souvienne, elle serait là pour toi et pour moi. Elle se souciait de nous avant de se soucier d'elle.

\- Elle le tient de Dean, intervint Castiel.

\- Elle le tient de toi aussi. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'elle est suffisamment forte pour surmonter cette épreuve. Tu dois être là pour elle, bien sûr. Mais elle est là pour toi en retour.

\- Je ne veux pas… je voudrais pouvoir la protéger de tout ça.

\- Sauf que tu ne peux pas, Cassie. Tu ne pourras pas toujours lui éviter de souffrir et de connaître des moments difficiles. Je ne dis pas que tu dois la laisser chuter juste pour lui apprendre à se relever sans lui tendre la main. Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour elle. Elle le sait aussi bien que toi.

Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de voir sa fille souffrir. Il supposait que c'était quelque chose que tous les parents vivaient un jour. Il voulait qu'elle soit toujours heureuse. Qu'elle ait toujours le sourire. Il voulait que sa vie soit parfaite. Mais c'était impossible dans un monde qui ne l'était pas. Un monde où la souffrance était inévitable. Il pouvait juste faire en sorte qu'elle se sache aimée et soutenue. Qu'elle ait toutes les armes pour affronter les épreuves qui s'imposeraient à elle. Visiblement, Dean et lui avaient réussi jusquelà.

\- Lyra est une petite fille exceptionnelle. Vous avez toutes les raisons d'être fière d'elle… et de vous.

\- Elle a aussi de supers oncles.

\- Mais je reste son oncle préféré. On le sait tous les deux.

\- J'éviterais de le dire devant Sam si j'étais toi.

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas réellement de compétition entre eux, bien au contraire. Ils tenaient l'un comme l'autre un rôle important dans la vie de Lyra. Gabriel était celui vers qui elle se tournait quand elle voulait apprendre une nouvelle blague et Sam celui qu'elle allait trouver quand elle avait un soucis avec ses devoirs. Ils n'avaient pas le même rôle mais ils étaient tous les deux essentiels à son développement. Castiel avait totalement confiance en eux pour s'occuper d'elle.

\- Sam est l'oncle sérieux et je suis celui qui plaisante toujours. Oh… je suis aussi celui qui a toujours des bonbons pour elle. Ça me fait gagner des points.

\- J'espère que tu lui donnes autre chose à manger pendant qu'elle est chez toi. Tu sais que Dean est un peu à cheval sur l'alimentation.

\- Je le sais, oui… et je trouve ça ironique quand on connaît ses habitudes alimentaires.

Castiel sourit à nouveau. C'était une des choses qui avaient changé chez son mari depuis qu'ils avaient adopté Lyra. Avant qu'elle ne fasse partie de leur vie, Dean avait un régime alimentaire déplorable. Il cuisinait mais choisissait toujours les plats les plus gras qui soient. Il privilégiait les hamburgers et les frites aux viandes blanches et aux légumes. Il prétextait souvent que le ketchup était un légume puisqu'il contenait des tomates. Il pouvait se le permettre puisqu'il faisait du sport régulièrement et bénéficiait d'un bon métabolisme. Mais il avait abandonné tout cela quand Lyra était arrivée. Il avait commencé à cuisiner différemment et avait développé une fixette sur l'équilibre alimentaire et les apports en vitamines de chaque aliment. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire son frère, qui avait tenté de l'en convaincre durant toute leur enfance. Il avait suffi que Lyra débarque pour qu'il entende enfin raison.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé avec l'arrivée de Lyra.

\- Peut-être quelques détails mais vous êtes restés les mêmes. Vous avez juste dû grandir et devenir enfin adultes.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire par là que nous sommes devenus vieux ?

\- Non, plus sages. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas d'enfants. J'en suis un moi-même et je ne suis pas encore prêt à changer.

Castiel savait que Gabriel ferait un père génial. Il avait toutes les qualités pour tenir ce rôle. Et s'il avait un jour des enfants, il saurait se montrer adulte et mature. Mais il le garda pour lui. Il avait besoin des plaisanteries idiotes de son frère pour lui changer les idées.

\- Tu sais… je crois que Lyra serait contente que tu restes manger avec nous ce soir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de laisser Dean trop longtemps seul mais… Sam pourrait rester avec lui et cela te permettrait de passer du temps avec votre fille. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'une soirée loin de son mari ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Il lui offrirait ainsi un peu de temps seul avec son frère et pourrait de son côté profiter de Lyra et de Gabriel. Il avait besoin d'être avec elle. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Mes idées sont toujours bonnes, répliqua Gabriel en souriant.

\- Pas toutes, non… la plupart sont même dangereuses. Mais il t'arrive d'en avoir une bonne de temps en temps.

\- Cassie, tu me vexes. Tu sais parfaitement que tu serais perdu sans moi.

\- Sans doute, oui, et je suppose que ça a en dit long sur moi.

Gabriel lui donna alors un petit coup sur l'épaule et Castiel répliqua en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Gabriel détestait qu'on le décoiffe. Il attachait une attention toute particulière à la façon dont il était coiffé. Il pouvait passer des heures devant une glace à s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas une mèche de travers. Castiel ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Lui n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce genre de choses. C'était peine perdue, de toute façon. Ses cheveux étaient incoiffables. Heureusement pour lui, Dean adorait ses cheveux. Il adorait passer sa main dedans ou tirer légèrement dessus quand Castiel avait son sexe dans sa bouche.

\- Ça, c'était cruel, lança Gabriel en se recoiffant. Tout le monde ne peut pas se balader avec la même coiffure que toi. Sur toi, ça donne l'air d'être savamment étudié. Moi, ça me donne l'air d'un idiot qui sort tout juste du lit.

\- Tu as toujours l'air d'un idiot, plaisanta Castiel.

Il était fou de voir à quelle vitesse il retrouvait le sourire quand il était avec son frère. Rien ne lui semblait réellement grave ou insurmontable quand son frère était là. Il se sentait plus fort. Presque indestructible.

\- Peut-être mais cela me rend attachant. Tu dois te faire à l'idée que je suis le plus mignon des enfants Novak. C'est comme ça.

\- Le plus modeste aussi, rétorqua Castiel.

\- Ah ça, c'est une des rares qualités que je ne possède pas. Mais il est difficile d'être modeste quand on est moi.

Castiel rit alors. C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis le retour de Dean. Il aurait dû passer voir son frère plus tôt. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques heures à penser à autre chose que tous les problèmes qui l'attendaient chez lui. Gabriel était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène à un moment où il n'était plus sûr de savoir respirer. Il l'avait toujours été.

\- Hé, Cassie… est-ce que je peux être sérieux cinq minutes sans que tu ne trouves ça trop bizarre ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant la question de son frère. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il continue de plaisanter pour lui changer les idées. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis leur enfance. Il pouvait être sérieux. Il lui arrivait de l'être. Mais parce qu'il avait le don de faire rire tout le monde même quand les choses étaient graves, il adoptait cette attitude le plus souvent. Il se satisfaisait parfaitement d'arracher un sourire à quelqu'un qui avait envie de pleurer. C'était un don, selon Castiel.

\- Je t'écoute, finit-il par dire car il était évident que c'était important pour son frère.

Gabriel se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. Et j'aime également Dean. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je suis là pour vous. Je sais que je plaisante toujours et qu'il vous arrive de penser que je ne prends rien au sérieux mais… je sais combien les choses sont dures pour vous. Pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs, et… enfin, je ne veux pas que tu puisses penser que tu ne peux pas venir à moi quand tu as besoin d'autre chose que de quelques plaisanteries. Je suis ton frère et je suis aussi là si tu as besoin de parler sérieusement, de pleurer ou même de casser quelque chose pour te défouler.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça, Gabe. Je n'en ai jamais douté.

\- Peut-être mais j'avais besoin de le dire. Et maintenant que c'est fait, on peut passer à autre chose et…

Castiel ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son frère parler ainsi. Il avait toujours pris pour acquis que Gabriel était conscient de l'importance qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de le lui dire ou de le lui prouver. Il était évident que c'était une erreur. Il était déterminé à la réparer.

\- Cassie ? Souffla son frère, visiblement surpris par son geste.

\- Je t'aime, Gabe, et je sais tout ce que je te dois. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit suffisamment souvent et je m'en excuse.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser.

\- Au contraire… j'ai été égoïste et je t'ai pris pour acquis pendant trop longtemps.

\- Cassie…

\- Tais-toi et profite du moment. Ou je te jure que je viendrai en pleine nuit avec des ciseaux pour te couper les cheveux.

Gabriel se tut alors et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère. Castiel savait combien le moment était important pour son frère. Depuis qu'il avait épousé Dean, il n'avait pas suffisamment passé de temps avec lui. Il avait été occupé à mener sa propre vie et ne pouvait plus voir Gabriel aussi souvent. Il le regrettait cruellement. Cela allait devoir changer. Gabriel avait besoin de lui. Il avait eu tendance à l'oublier ces dernières années.

Après de longues secondes de silence, ils finirent par se séparer. Gabriel déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère avant d'attraper la télécommande sur la table basse pour allumer la télévision. Il changea de chaîne puis s'arrêta sur une série qu'il adorait bien qu'elle soit totalement stupide aux yeux de Castiel.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. On va rester là à s'abrutir devant des programmes sans intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligés d'aller chercher Lyra à l'école. On commandera ensuite une pizza sur le chemin du retour et on la mangera avec les doigts juste parce que Dean détesterait ça. Et on finira la soirée devant des dessins animés.

C'était le programme idéal pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Pour oublier les problèmes. Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier à son frère qu'il était partant. Puis il tenta de se concentrer sur la série que son frère semblait déterminé à regarder. Ce dernier dut sentir ses difficultés puisqu'il lui tapota gentiment la cuisse.

\- Rassure-toi, Cassie… tu survivras à cette épreuve, plaisanta-t-il alors.

Castiel savait qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de la série ou de la soirée. Mais il le garda pour lui. Il avait les encouragements et le soutien de son frère. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


	8. Tenter sa chance

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 et Dean sut les conseils de Castiel.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction à laquelle elle consacre du temps. Et merci à vous mes formidables lecteurs pour tous vos messages !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I dare you to move de Switchfoot**

 **Chapitre 8 : Tenter sa chance**

 _« Tu n'échoues jamais complètement jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de tenter ta chance. »_

 _Mike Ditka_

 _18 octobre 2007. 9 ans et trois mois avant l'accident._

Devenir ami avec Dean avait semblé être un véritable challenge pour Castiel. Au début, il avait pensé ne jamais en être capable. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait supporter de penser autant de temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait sans jamais pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser ou pire encore lui confesser son amour éternel. Castiel avait même failli annuler leur premier « rendez-vous » et expliquer à Dean qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Que c'était trop difficile. Il choisit toutefois de s'y rendre par politesse. Si toutefois il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas la force d'affronter Dean, il pourrait le lui dire en face à face. Le jeune homme méritait bien cela.

Comme il l'avait prévu, les premières minutes avaient été délicates. Dean s'était changé et avait opté pour un jean moins moulant et une surchemise à carreaux par dessus un T-shirt noir. Il semblait bien plus à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Plus détendu. Et même si ces vêtements ne collaient pas à son corps comme ceux qu'il avait au café, ils le mettaient bien plus en valeur. Il était à couper le souffle.

Castiel était alors déterminé à couper court à la soirée. Mais il pouvait tout de même accorder au jeune homme une heure de son temps. Boire une bière avec lui et lui expliquer calmement pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus se voir. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas être amis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Castiel avait oublié ses craintes et tirer un trait sur son plan. Car devenir ami avec Dean était simple. Cela lui semblait même naturel. Le jeune homme était drôle et intelligent. Il était également intéressant et jamais à court d'histoires à lui raconter. Il était cultivé et s'intéressait à beaucoup de domaines. Il était facile de l'écouter parler sans l'interrompre. Et même si Castiel continuait d'avoir envie de le toucher, il réussissait assez facilement à mettre ses désirs de côté pour quelque chose de platonique.

Ils continuèrent donc à se voir régulièrement. Rapidement, Dean invita Castiel chez lui pour manger et regarder la télévision. Ils discutaient des livres qu'ils avaient lus, de politique, du monde en général et même de leur famille. Ils pouvaient tout se dire. Et sans que Castiel ne s'en rende réellement compte Dean devint son meilleur ami et se forgea une place importante dans sa vie.

Ils ne passaient pas une journée sans se parler au moins au téléphone. Ils s'envoyaient des SMS et des photos stupides à longueur de journée. Ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine. Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps libre ensemble.

Il y avait encore des moments où les choses étaient particulièrement difficiles pour Castiel. Quand Dean portait une bouteille de bière à sa bouche, il étudiait ses lèvres et se demandait quel goût elles pouvaient avoir. Quand le jeune homme posait son regard sur une femme séduisante, Castiel avait envie de lui demander de ne plus faire attention qu'à lui. Il continuait de rêver de son ami. Continuait de fantasmer sur lui et d'avoir envie de finir sa vie à ses côtés. Mais être son ami lui permettait de le voir et de satisfaire son besoin chronique de passer du temps avec lui.

Le pire pour Castiel fut le jour où Dean ramena pour la première fois une fille chez lui alors qu'ils étaient sortis boire un verre ensemble. Il dut le regarder partir en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il dut également supporter le résumé concis que son ami lui fit le lendemain. Heureusement pour lui, la fille disparut ensuite de la vie de Dean. Le jeune homme avait dit vrai. Il ne voulait pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Et mis à part quelques coups d'un soir – heureusement rares et espacés – il consacrait la majeure partie de son temps à Castiel. C'était parfait ainsi.

Après quelques semaines, Dean commença à lui demander des conseils avant de prendre la moindre décision importante. Il semblait penser que son avis avait de la valeur et Castiel était honoré et flatté qu'il se tourne ainsi vers lui.

Il pouvait s'agir de choses sans importances comme le meilleur restaurant pour inviter son frère et sa petite amie à manger. Ou des choses plus cruciales comme s'il devait ou non reprendre ses études et tenter d'obtenir un diplôme. Castiel l'encouragea à le faire à plusieurs reprises. Dean lui assurait alors qu'il y pensait mais ne faisait rien de plus ensuite.

Il était évident que son travail au café ne le satisfaisait pas. Il aimait ses collègues et trouvait que cuisiner le relaxait. Mais il ne voulait pas être serveur à vie. Il ne voulait pas en faire sa carrière. Il avait besoin d'autre chose. Il ne semblait juste pas savoir quoi. Il voulait un travail manuel. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'avoir un résultat concret après de longues heures de travail. Il refusait de porter un costume et de s'enfermer dans un bureau durant toute la journée. Il ne savait juste pas quoi choisir.

Ils passèrent plusieurs options en revue et si Dean ne s'opposa à aucune d'elle, il ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste.

Ce ne fut que quatre mois après leur rencontre et le début de leur amitié que Castiel comprit pourquoi. Ils étaient chez le jeune homme pour une soirée télévision. Une de plus et Castiel fouillait dans la collection de son ami en quête d'un film à regarder. Dean était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas – spaghettis visiblement – tout en expliquant à Castiel pourquoi il pensait devoir prendre un colocataire rapidement.

\- Si je viens à quitter mon travail je ne pourrais plus assumer le loyer seul. Sam m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui mais il y a déjà Jess et je serais en travers de leur chemin en permanence. J'ai de l'argent de côté mais pas suffisamment. Je me suis dit que passer une annonce sur le campus pourrait être une solution. Je suis presque sûr que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un rapidement.

Castiel l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les DVD et étudia chaque titre avec attention. Il savait que la décision de Dean était déjà prise. Il attendait juste son aval. Castiel le lui donnerait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse vivre avec son ami. Il avait même hésité à lui demander de venir habiter avec lui. Gabriel l'en avait heureusement dissuadé. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de voir Dean tous les jours. Ce serait pire encore s'il devait le voir le matin au réveil, vêtu juste d'un boxer ou sortant de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il était préférable de s'en tenir à ce qu'ils avaient. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que Dean opte pour une femme et finisse par tomber amoureux d'elle.

\- Si je divise le loyer par deux, je pourrais aussi mettre plus d'argent de côté pour Sammy. Ce qui est clairement un plus, ajouta Dean depuis la cuisine.

Elle était partiellement ouverte et permettait aux deux jeunes hommes de discuter sans avoir à se rapprocher. Castiel rangea le DVD qu'il tenait dans la main et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami par dessus son épaule.

\- Je pense que tu devrais le faire, approuva t-il.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Dean. En voulant saisir les DVD qui se trouvaient sur le haut de l'étagère, il en renversa une partie et ouvrit les bras aussitôt pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur le sol. Il fut surpris de voir un calepin les suivre et atterrir dans sa main droite. Il avait un format A4 classique, des spirales sur le haut et ressemblait vaguement à un calepin destiné à dessiner à l'intérieur. Castiel l'observa une seconde, curieux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de l'ouvrir. Si Dean l'avait rangé sur le haut de son étagère, c'était probablement pour que personne ne puisse le trouver. Il le mettait même sans doute là à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait chez lui. Castiel était son ami mais ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quatre mois. Il avait choisi de ne pas lui en parler. Castiel devait respecter son choix.

Mais la tentation était forte. Dean n'avait jamais dit à Castiel qu'il aimait dessiner. Il en avait eu l'occasion quand ils parlaient de leur hobbies. Il avait volontairement garder l'information pour lui. Peut être parce qu'il était vraiment mauvais. Ou peut être parce qu'il en avait honte. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Dean était occupé dans la cuisine et avait commencé à siffler un air de Metallica. Il pouvait juste jeter un coup d'œil et le ranger ensuite. Il ne se ferait pas prendre.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Castiel tourna la couverture. Il n'y avait rien sur la première page. Il la tourna donc sans attendre. La seconde contenait un premier dessin. Castiel l'observa une seconde. Dean avait opté pour ce qui était très certainement du fusain. Les lignes étaient noires. Il n'y avait aucune couleur. Mais le dessin était magnifique. Castiel le fixa durant de longues secondes, fasciné. Il s'agissait d'un paysage montagneux. Il y avait la silhouette d'un homme au pied d'un arbre au loin. Une voiture à côté de lui qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'Impala. Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il n'était pas un grand connaisseur mais il se dégageait quelque chose du dessin de Dean. De la mélancolie. De la nostalgie. L'homme qui se tenait de dos semblait observer le paysage. Castiel était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Dean.

Il tourna la page et sourit en voyant que le dessin suivant était un portrait de Sam. Son ami lui avait montré une photo de son frère. Une nouvelle fois, son talent était évident. Les traits étaient parfaits et le visage de Sam parfaitement reconnaissable. Castiel l'observa un instant avant de passer au dessin suivant.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une maison. Elle semblait délabrée mais pas uniquement par le temps. Visiblement, un incendie avait ravagé le premier étage. Il n'y avait plus de flammes mais l'image était effrayante. L'arbre en premier plan n'avait plus de feuilles et semblait mourant.

\- C'est notre ancienne maison à Lawrence. Celle où ma mère est morte.

Castiel sursauta en entendant la voix de Dean dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Il manqua de lâcher le carnet sous l'effet de la surprise. Il avait été pris sur le fait et il était persuadé que Dean allait lui reprocher d'avoir osé violer ainsi son intimité. Il avait trahi sa confiance et Castiel ne pourrait même pas se justifier. Il avait su qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Ca aurait été différent si le carnet avait été en vue quelque part dans le salon.

\- Dean, je … je suis désolé, tenta t-il parce que le silence était pire encore.

Le jeune homme lui prit le carnet des mains mais ne le rangea pas sur l'étagère. Il allait s'installer sur le canapé à la place et fit signe à Castiel de prendre place à côté de lui. Quand il fut assis à son tour, Dean rouvrit le carnet et le posa sur ses cuisses. Il tourna plusieurs pages jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le visage d'une femme.

\- Ma mère, Mary … je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle mais je me souviens qu'elle était incroyablement belle. Et toujours souriante. Je me souviens de sa voix aussi. Des chansons qu'elle me chantait.

\- Dean, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. J'aurais du te demander l'autorisation de regarder tes dessins. J'ai trahi ta confiance et je …

\- Non Cas, c'est bon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'évertue à cacher ce carnet à chaque fois que Sam ou toi venez. C'est juste … c'est un passe temps. Rien d'autre. Je les trouve plutôt mauvais et enfin … j'en ai un peu honte je crois.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait avoir honte de ses dessins quand ils étaient tous absolument magnifiques. Il était évident que Dean avait énormément de talents. Ce n'était peut être qu'un hobby pour le moment mais ça pourrait devenir plus. S'il tentait sa chance, il pourrait peut être même vendre certaines de ses œuvres. Castiel en était convaincu.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte. Ils sont géniaux.

\- Merci de dire ça Cas mais je sais que tu le fais uniquement pour ne pas me faire de peine. Tu peux être honnête tu sais. C'est généralement ce que font les amis dans cette situation.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il connaissait suffisamment Dean à présent pour savoir que son ami doutait en permanence de lui. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ses propres qualités. Pensait toujours ne pas être la hauteur. Ne pas en faire assez. Peu importait que ses proches lui disent le contraire. Il était toujours convaincu qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères. Mais cette fois, Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Il en allait de l'avenir du jeune homme.

\- Je suis honnête Dean. Tu as du talent. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le croire mais … ces dessins sont … ils ont une âme. Ils ont une petite partie de toi dans chacun d'eux et c'est incroyable … c'est quelque chose que tu devrais partager. Pas uniquement avec Sam ou moi.

\- Cas non … je vois où tu veux en venir mais ce n'est pas possible.

Il tourna plusieurs pages du carnet et s'arrêta sur un dessin d'une violence inouïe. Il représentait un homme sans visage dont le torse avait été ouvert. Une main était plongée dans sa cage thoracique et tentait d'arracher son cœur. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois de Dean sur le dessin. Probablement à un moment de sa vie où on lui avait fait du mal. Le sang coulait de la plaie. Tout était tellement réaliste que Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- C'est … commença t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

Dean fit glisser son doigt le long du dessin avec une certaine tendresse. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ou dans ses souvenirs probablement. Castiel choisit de ne pas reprendre la parole. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de toute façon.

\- Cassie … quand elle m'a quitté. J'ai pris conscience avec le recul que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'elle a sans doute eu raison de me quitter mais à l'époque … j'avais la sensation qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur. Peut être que d'une certaine façon elle l'a fait … je me suis senti trahi et … je faisais souvent ce cauchemar où elle plongeait sa main dans mon torse pour m'arracher le cœur.

Castiel ne savait pas bien pourquoi Dean avait choisi de lui montrer ce dessin en particulier. Il était personnel. Intime. Castiel lisait la souffrance de son ami dans ses coups de crayons.

\- Je ne dessine pas tous les jours … à vrai dire, je ne dessine que quand j'en ressens le besoin. Le plus souvent c'est quand j'ai vécu quelque chose qui m'a perturbé … que ce soit positif ou négatif. Il y a beaucoup trop de moi dans ces dessins. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse les juger.

« Me juger » était ce que Dean voulait dire par là. C'était évident. Il estimait qu'une critique négative sur son travail reviendrait à le critiquer lui directement. Castiel pouvait comprendre. Montrer ainsi quelque chose qu'on avait créé de toute pièce supposait qu'on s'expose à une immense déception. Mais cela pouvait également conduire à vivre de très belles choses.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur de la critique Dean. Ce n'est pas vraiment comparable bien sur mais c'est quelque chose que je ressens à chaque fois que je remets un travail personnel à l'université. Ca ne doit pas pour autant t'empêcher de tenter ta chance. Tu as du talent. Et peut être … peut être que c'est à quoi ta vie doit être destiné en fin de compte. C'est peut être pour ça que tu n'avais rien décidé jusque là.

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel choisit une nouvelle fois de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il en profita pour tourner quelques pages du carnet. Il fut soulagé de ne pas tomber sur un dessin aussi dérangeant que celui que Dean lui avait montré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y avait quelques portraits. Charlie. Sam à nouveau. Des anonymes sans doute dessiné de mémoire et croisés au café. Certains avaient le nez plongé dans leurs livres ou étaient partiellement cachés derrière l'écran de leur ordinateur. Castiel se surprit à espérer que Dean le dessine un jour.

\- Le problème Cas, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le niveau pour me lancer là dedans. J'aime dessiner … je suppose que c'est évident mais il y a des tas d'autres choses que j'aime faire et dont je ne serais pas capable de faire mon métier. Il y trop peu d'élus dans ce domaine. Je doute de pouvoir y faire ma place. Et puis je ne saurais même pas par où commencer.

Castiel se souvenait d'avoir lu sur une brochure que Stanford offrait un cursus en histoire de l'art. Il y avait également des cours de dessin. Dean n'était pas obligé de se lancer tête baissé dans un diplôme qui lui imposerait de longues heures de cours. Il pouvait commencer par suivre quelques classes. Voir si cela pouvait lui plaire avant de s'engager. Il pouvait parfaitement continuer à travailler en parallèle.

\- La première chose à faire est de préparer un book. Tu pourrais ensuite le présenter à Stanford et voir ce qu'ils en pensent. S'ils aiment … ce dont je ne doute pas … tu pourrais commencer avec quelques cours pour t'assurer que ça te plaît. Et si ça marche alors tu pourrais obtenir un diplôme.

\- Je te l'ai dit … je ne suis pas fait pour les études. J'ai toujours été un élève lamentable.

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais trouvé quelque chose qui te passionnait. Parce que tu n'as pas eu les bon professeurs aussi sûrement.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Mais le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas mis un terme à la discussion laissait à penser qu'il était intéressé. Ce qui était un bon début selon Castiel. Il lui suffisait de trouver les bons arguments. Se contenter de dire qu'il avait du talent n'était pas assez. Il avait besoin de plus.

\- Commence par te demander la place qu'occupe le dessin dans ta vie. Demande toi si tu pourrais t'en passer ou si tu en as besoin. Est-ce que l'art t'intéresse ? Tu vas au musée parfois ?

Castiel connaissait suffisamment Dean pour savoir qu'il étai préférable d'agir ainsi. Il fallait lui poser des questions et l'amener à admettre par lui même les choses. Si on les lui assénait brutalement, il se renfermait presque systématiquement.

\- J'aime dessiner. C'est un moyen d'évacuer mes émotions et de défouler quand ça ne va pas. Et non je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'en passer mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je pourrais en faire mon métier. Quant aux musées, je n'y vais pas très souvent … sauf quand il y a des expositions qui m'intéressent vraiment. Je me souviens avoir passé des heures devant des tableaux de Van Gogh. Ils me fascinent. L'homme aussi d'ailleurs.

Castiel sourit. Il devinait la passion de son ami à la façon qu'il avait d'en parler. Il était évident que tout ceci était un peu plus qu'un loisir pour lui.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne le connais pas bien … je crois juste me souvenir qu'il s'est coupé l'oreille mais c'est à peu près tout.

Il voulait encourager Dean à parler d'un de ses artistes préférés. Pour qu'il comprenne par lui même qu'il était passionné par ce qu'il disait. Qu'il pouvait en parler pendant des heures sans se lasser. Il devait comprendre par lui même que c'était important.

\- Il était tellement plus que ça. C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement malheureux et tourmenté. Il avait des problèmes. Il n'était pas reconnu et il a vécu une bonne partie de sa vie dans la misère la plus totale. Il n'avait que son frère. Les femmes qu'il a aimées ne lui ont jamais retourné ses sentiments. Il était seul et triste. Il était également extrêmement talentueux. Ses œuvres sont … elles ont quelque chose d'enfantin pour certaines. Un peu naïves. Parce qu'il y avait cette petite partie de lui qui était restée candide … qui était restée enfantine et que tout le mal qu'on avait cherché à lui faire n'avait pas atteint. C'était son refuge. Certaines œuvres sont plus matures. Elle sont l'œuvre de l'adulte qu'il était. Mais toutes sont révélatrices de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Dans son cœur. Son chagrin est palpable sur chacune d'elle. Quand je les regarde, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre. J'ai presque l'impression de le connaître aussi et c'est …

Dean s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. Il se racla ensuite la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Désolé. Je suis sûr que tout ça t'ennuie. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour que je te fasse un cours d'histoire de l'art.

Castiel n'était effectivement pas passionné par le sujet. Il est plutôt hermétique à l'art en général. Il savait reconnaître que certains artistes avaient énormément de talents mais il n'avait jamais trouvé un grand intérêt à observer leurs œuvres. Il était en revanche fasciné par la façon dont Dean en parlait. Il rendait le sujet intéressant. Castiel était toutefois sûr que le jeune homme aurait pu le fasciner avec n'importe quel sujet. Même le plus ennuyeux.

\- Il est évident que le sujet te passionne. La façon que tu as d'en parler … de vivre la chose … ça me donne presque envie d'en apprendre plus.

\- Tu serais déçu. C'est à peu près les seules choses que je sais. Je ne suis pas particulièrement calé sur le sujet.

\- Mais tu aimerais en savoir plus.

\- Cas …

Castiel sentait la réticence de Dean. Mais ce n'était pas l'idée d'apprendre qui le bloquait. Bien au contraire. Il était évident qu'il en avait envie. Il était terrifié par ce qui découlait nécessairement des études. Les notations. Les jugements. Les critiques. Il était convaincu de ne pas être à la hauteur. Comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs.

\- La question importante à présent car il est évident que l'art est plus qu'un simple passe temps pour toi c'est de savoir ce que tu as à perdre en tentant ta chance. C'est seulement quand tu aurais répondu à cette question que tu sauras si oui ou non tu dois le faire.

Dean reprit le carnet et le ferma avec délicatesse avant de se pencher pour le poser sur la table basse. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'observer la fine bande de peau que la posture dévoila juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Il se passa malgré lui la langue sur les lèvres alors que ses doigts tremblaient contre ses cuisses. Il avait terriblement envie de toucher.

\- J'ai tout à perdre dans cette histoire Cas. Du temps, de l'argent, ma fierté … le peu de confiance que j'ai en moi et … si toutefois j'échoue, si je consacre inutilement plusieurs années à ces études pour n'obtenir aucun résultat, je ne pourrais plus financer les études de Sam et … il a besoin de cet argent.

\- Il pourrait trouver un travail lui aussi.

\- Non, asséna Dean sans hésitation.

Il se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas devant lui. Il fit ensuite volte face pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de renoncer pour prendre la direction de la cuisine. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de le rejoindre. Il le trouvait penché au dessus des plaques de cuisson, visiblement occupé à remuer sa sauce dans sa casserole.

\- Pourquoi non ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Il savait combien le bien être de Sam était important pour son ami. Il le faisait passer avant ses propres intérêts. Il avait pratiquement élevé son frère seul, leur père était absent la majeure partie du temps. Il le considérait à la fois comme son frère et son fils. Il voulait faire en sorte qu'il réussisse. Même si cela impliquait qu'il sacrifie tout de son côté.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Sam doit pouvoir consacrer tout son temps à ses études. Il doit réussir … il doit … c'est lui qui est fait pour les études. C'est lui qui est destiné à réussir. Pas moi.

C'était stupide. Dean ne pouvait pas réellement penser que son frère était d'accord avec cela. Castiel n'avait jamais rencontré Sam. Mais il était évident qu'il voulait voir son frère réussir aussi. Qu'il voulait le savoir heureux. Il le savait parce qu'il était dans la même position que lui. Si ses parents avaient été plus présents que ceux de Dean et Sam, il n'en avait pas moins l'impression d'avoir été en partie élevé par Gabriel. Il lui devait tout. Et il n'aurait pas toléré de le voir tout sacrifier pour lui. Il voulait le voir heureux et épanoui de son côté également.

\- Tu crois que Sam serait d'accord ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il aimerait t'entendre dire toutes ces choses.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, protesta Dean sans lui faire face.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il est égoïste. Je ne le connais peut être pas mais je t'ai entendu en parler suffisamment souvent pour savoir que tu comptes énormément pour lui. Vous êtes proches et vous vous aimez. Il voudrait te voir réussir.

\- Pas si cela implique qu'il manque de quoi que ce soit. Cas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ait toujours tout ce dont il avait besoin. Je me fiche de ce que cela a pu me coûter par le passé. Je n'ai aucun regret.

C'était tout à son honneur. Dean était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il était également stupide. Il le devait probablement à la façon dont il avait été élevé. Son père avait fait en sorte qu'il soit convaincu de n'avoir aucune autre mission dans la vie que de faire en sorte que celle de son frère soit parfaite. Il était temps qu'il voit les choses différemment.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre tous les cours. Tu pourrais commencer par un programme allégé. Cela te permettrait de continuer à travailler. Et si tu vois que tes œuvres n'ont aucun succès, tu pourras tout arrêter. Laisse toi une année Dean. Ce n'est pas grand chose.

\- C'est déjà trop.

Castiel soupira avant de s'approcher de son ami. Il le vit se tendre mais combla tout de même la distance qui les séparait. Il prit place à côté de lui, ses fesses appuyées contre le comptoir derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Dean évitait soigneusement son regard, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il semblait savoir que son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route. Mais il avait passé trop d'années à réfléchir de la sorte pour réussir à changer sans se sentir coupable.

\- Non ce n'est pas trop et non ce n'est pas égoïste malgré ce que ton père pourrait en penser ou en dire. Tu as le droit d'être heureux et je sais que ton frère serait du même avis. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier continuellement pour lui. Je suis convaincu qu'il te le dirait lui même si tu lui en parlais. Ce que tu ne feras pas bien sûr parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Et si toutefois Sam te le demandait, tu serais incapable de lui dire non. C'est plus facile de le faire avec moi.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour laisser à Dean le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il était lancé et il savait qu'il avait raison. Il se sentait dans l'obligation de convaincre le jeune homme. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait le voir heureux. Il voulait le voir sourire et faire ce qu'il aimait. S'il restait dans ce café éternellement, il finirait par dépérir complètement. Castiel ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas demander à Sam de … je ne peux pas lui demander de m'accorder une année et … ce serait un risque pour lui.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean ne réfléchissait pas à son propre intérêt. Il n'avait que le bien être de son frère en tête. Castiel soupira longuement.

\- Quel âge a ton frère Dean ?

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme sembla trop surpris par la question pour répondre. Il observa la casserole devant lui avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Puis il leva la tête et la tourna en direction de Castiel.

\- Dix neuf ans. Bientôt vingt.

\- Est-ce que tu dirais qu'il est adulte à présent ou qu'il est encore adolescent ?

\- Non, il est adulte … je crois qu'il était déjà adulte quand il aurait du être un enfant. Il a toujours été trop sérieux et bien plus mature que tous les garçons de son âge. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire dans la conversation.

Castiel sourit. Il n'était pas sûr que son plan allait fonctionner mais il voulait tout de même tenter sa chance.

\- Ca a tout à voir Dean. Tu considères ton frère comme un adulte et pourtant, tu continues de te comporter avec lui comme s'il était incapable de s'assumer seul. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s débrouiller seul. Et je ne te demande même pas de l'abandonner à son sort … j'ai un grand frère et je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'il refuserait de faire parce qu'il prend son statut d'aîné extrêmement à cœur mais … je sais aussi qu'il veut me voir grandir et devenir un homme … un adulte responsable. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi de veiller sur moi sans intervenir. Sans faire ce que je peux faire par moi même à présent. Il me laisse commettre mes propres erreurs et en tirer les leçons. Il est en revanche toujours là pour moi quand j'ai besoin de lui. Tu dois faire pareil avec Sam. Tu dois le laisser prendre ses responsabilités et enfin prendre un peu de temps pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'il t'en serait reconnaissant.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais Castiel savait qu'il avait marqué un point.

\- Donc ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que je dois reprendre mes études pour Sam ? Parce que ce serait bon pour lui que je lui lâche un peu la bride et que je le laisse respirer ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que Castiel avait cherché à lui dire mais si c'était ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre alors il était prêt à le laisser croire que c'était son message. Il hocha donc lentement la tête en observant son ami pour être sûr qu'il ne commettait pas d'erreurs. Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir à nouveau pendant de longues secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le repas qu'il préparait. Il remua la sauce d'un air absent avant de couper le feu et de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon.

\- Je vais devoir lui en parler. Je ne prendrais aucune décision sans le consulter avant. Il en va de son avenir.

Castiel avait envie de lui rappeler qu'il en allait également de son propre avenir. Mais il savait que Dean ne voulait pas entendre cela. Il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter qu'il était temps pour lui de se montrer un peu égoïste. Il était de toute façon convaincu que Sam l'encouragerait. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il aurait agi ainsi à sa place. Il savait ce que c'était d'être le petit frère et de voir son aîné tout sacrifier pour soi. Il savait combien on se sentait soulagé quand on le voyat enfin prendre son envol de son côté.

\- Et je veux continuer à travailler en parallèle. J'ai besoin d'argent pour le loyer. Et pour Sam. Je dois pouvoir lui en donner tous les mois. Si toutefois je dois tenter ma chance, ce sera un essaie … un an et si ça ne fonctionne pas alors j'arrêterais tout.

Castiel hocha la tête à nouveau. Il savait que Dean cherchait à se rassurer en disant cela. Il était toutefois presque sûr que son ami allait réussir. Il avait du talent et il était passionné. Il finirait par se faire un nom et par vivre de son art. Mais il refuserait de le croire s'il le lui disait maintenant.

\- Je vais également avoir besoin d'un colocataire. Je ne pourrais jamais assumer le loyer seul.

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui Cas. Mais je suppose que je peux au moins aller me renseigner. Voir ce que l'université peut me proposer. Montrer mes dessins à quelqu'un et lui demander si j'ai la moindre chance. Je … je n'en reviens pas d'envisager de reprendre mes études. C'est dingue et c'est terrifiant et … je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à me convaincre Cas.

\- Je suis juste doué. Tu vas devoir faire avec.

Dean rit alors une seconde avant de prendre des assiettes dans le placard au dessus de l'évier. Il en installa deux sur la table de la cuisine avant d'y ajouter des couverts et des verres. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné comme souvent par la fluidité de ses mouvements et la grace qui se dégageait de lui. C'était étonnant pour un homme de sa corpulence. Dean était élégant à sa façon.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du talent ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil à Castiel.

\- J'en suis convaincu. Mais je ne suis pas un expert non plus. Mon opinion n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Au contraire, ton opinion compte beaucoup. Cas, tu es mon ami et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué mais j'ai tendance à te demander ton avis continuellement depuis qu'on se connait. Ca aide d'avoir dans son entourage des gens bien plus intelligents et cultivés que soi. Ca nous évite de faire des bêtises.

\- Tu n'es pas moins intelligent que moi Dean, protesta Castiel aussitôt.

Il en avait assez d'entendre son ami se dévaloriser de la sorte. Il aurait voulu pouvior le convaincre qu'il valait bien mieux que ce que son père lui avait fait croire depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas accomplir ce miracle en quelques mois. Il lui faudrait probablement des années entières pour faire entendre raison à Dean. Il se promit d'y arriver un jour.

\- Cas tu es en passe d'obtenir un doctorat, rappela le jeune homme comme si ce simple mot suffisait à justifier ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Et ensuite ? Je suis doué dans ce que j'ai choisi d'étudier. Je suis doué pour les langues mortes. Plus que toi parce que tu n'y as jamais prêté le moindre intérêt. Mais il y a des tas de choses que je ne sais pas faire … des choses pour lesquelles tu es bien plus doué que moi. Tu es intelligent, Dean. On a seulement des formes d'intelligence différentes.

Castiel ne s'était jamais senti supérieur aux autres simplement parce qu'il avait des diplômes. Il était bon dans son domaine mais surtout parce qu'il travaillait énormément. Il ne voyait pas en quoi un doctorat, quel qu'il soit, le rendait plus intelligent qu'une personne qui avait choisi de ne faire aucune étude. Il n'était pas meilleur qu'un serveur, un facteur ou un éboueur. Il était juste différent.

\- Je serais incapable de faire ce que tu fais, assura Dean en ajoutant les pâtes à la sauce et en remuant à nouveau.

\- Et je serais probablement incapable de faire ce que toi tu fais, répliqua Castiel.

\- Ce que je fais ? Cas, je suis serveur. Tu pourrais l'être aussi. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour apprendre à faire du café.

\- Tu fais bien plus que ça Dean. Tu donnes le sourire aux gens. Tu devines ce qu'il veulent avant qu'ils aient besoin de le dire. Tu cuisines bien. Tu sais réparer une voiture.

\- Je suis observateur … la belle affaire. Je doute que ce soit quelque chose qui impressionne sur un CV.

C'était une discussion stérile et qui ne mènerait à rien. Castiel se fatiguerait à répéter inutilement des choses que Dean continuerait de refuser de croire. Mais il avait tout de même quelque chose de plus à dire avant de considérer le sujet comme clos.

\- Si tu reprends tes études et que tu réussis, est-ce que tu te sentiras supérieur à ceux qui n'ont pas tes diplômes ? Est-ce que tu estimeras valoir plus qu'un serveur ou une secrétaire quelconque ?

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Non mais je …

\- Tu rien du tout, le coupa Castiel. Le sujet est clos. J'ai faim.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde avant de déposer les pâtes sur la table. Castiel prit place sur une chaise puis regarda son ami en faire de même après un moment. Il les servit tous les deux avant de saisir sa fourchette et de la serrer dans sa main.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te trouve drôlement directif aujourd'hui. C'est une facette de toi que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

\- Il y a des tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Dean. Tu pourrais être surpris.

« Tu ne sais pas que je t'aime par exemple … que je rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. De te faire l'amour chaque nuit et d'être là pour vivre chacune de tes joies et chacune de tes peines » ajouta t-il mentalement.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Hmmmm maintenant j'ai hâte de tout savoir.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut Dean. Tu vas devoir te montrer patient.

Dean sourit pour la première fois depuis que Castiel avait trouvé son carnet et ses dessins. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Des petites rides apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Tout son visage s'illumina et Castiel en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Qui te dit que je vais aimer toutes ces choses que je finirais par apprendre sur toi et que tu me caches ?

\- C'est un risque à courir. Mais je suppose que c'est comme ça dans toute relation. On fait un pari. Parfois on gagne et parfois on perd.

\- Donc tu dirais qu'on a une relation toi et moi ?

La question de Dean déstabilisa complètement Castiel et pendant une seconde, il ne fut pas sûr de la meilleure manière de lui répondre. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que son ami cherchait à lui dire par là. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné ce à quoi il pensait. Il observa donc le visage de Dean pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Il comprit rapidement qu'il le taquinait. Il sourit à son tour.

\- L'amitié est une forme d'amour platonique. Avoir un ami proche c'est comme avoir un petit ami.

\- Mais sans le sexe, précisa Dean.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Sans le sexe oui, approuva t-il.

\- Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Le sexe complique tout. Il rend les choses trop sérieuses. Le sexe sans attaches c'est parfait. Et l'amour sans sexe c'est plus fiable. C'est plus durable. Je crois me souvenir de te l'avoir dit au tout début. Les seules relations durables sont celles qu'on entretient avec notre famille et avec nos amis.

Castiel n'était pas du même avis. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Il y avait eu Balthazar mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Le sexe avait été satisfaisant mais il ne considérait pas qu'ils avaient réellement formé un couple un jour. La seule relation durable qu'il avait était avec son frère. Et avec Dean. Et aucune des deux n'impliquait des relations sexuelles. Il était toutefois convaincu que si son ami partageait ses sentiments, ils pourraient être heureux. Ils pourraient vieillir ensemble et ne jamais plus se quitter. Il suffisait de trouver la bonne personne pour réussir à cumuler les deux.

\- Si l'être humain pouvait vivre sans sexe, tout serait bien plus simple. Je suis convaincu qu'il n'y aurait pas les mêmes tensions et les mêmes problèmes. Les femmes ne seraient plus constamment harcelées par des idiots qui pensent que « non » ne signifie rien. Ou qui croient qu'elles ne sont rien de plus que des objets destinés à satisfaire leurs désirs. Sans le sexe, le monde serait meilleur.

\- Tu peux toujours entrer dans les ordres et faire vœu de chasteté, avança Castiel dont le cœur battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir mais je ne crois pas en Dieu et je suis bien trop faible pour renoncer au sexe de façon définitive.

Castiel se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à parler de ce sujet avec Dean sans penser à tout ce qu'il aimerait lui faire ou à tout ce qu'il voudrait que Dean lui fasse. Il était préférable de changer de sujet s'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser. Ou avoir une réaction physique inappropriée qui mettrait en danger leur amitié.

\- Ceci étant dit, j'admire les gens qui sacrifient ainsi leur vie entière et mettent de côté leur besoin et leurs rêves pour servir une cause qu'ils estiment plus grande et plus importante qu'eux.

Castiel hocha la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Il s'occupa la bouche en commençant à manger et se contenta d'écouter Dean continuer à parler de son admiration pour ces gens qui sacrifiait tout. La conversation déviait ensuite sur la politique et sur la société en général. Castiel put alors participer à nouveau et mettre de côté sa gêne et toutes ces idées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean. Il savait qu'elles reviendraient le hanter dès qu'il serait seul à nouveau. Mais il était habitué à présent. Il avait appris à composer avec.


	9. Cauchemar

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 9ème chapitre toujours corrigé par Elyrine (merci à elle).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Dans tous les cas, merci de continuer à me lire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Broken de Lifehouse**

 **Chapitre 9 : Cauchemar**

 _« Les cauchemars ne sont en fait que des rêves, en plus réaliste. »_

 _Dimitri Vallat_

Dean ne dormait pas bien. Il savait que c'était dû à plusieurs choses. Son psychologue le lui avait expliqué à maintes reprises. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre rapidement. Il devait se réhabituer. Dean détestait ce mot. Il n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il ne voyait pas à quoi il pouvait se réhabituer puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait constitué sa vie ces onze dernières années. Comment pouvait-on à se réhabituer à quelque chose qu'on ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu ?

Il finissait ses journées épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement. Sa rééducation le vidait de son énergie et ses séances avec le psychologue l'épuisaient mentalement. Quand il rentrait à la maison – il refusait de penser « chez lui » puisqu'il ne se sentait toujours pas chez lui dans cette maison – il ne parlait pas. Il n'avait pas faim et se forçait à manger. Puis il se glissait dans le lit de la chambre d'amis et attendait que le sommeil l'emporte.

Ce qu'il ne faisait que bien plus tard. Parce que son cerveau continuait de tourner et de fonctionner sans qu'il sache comment l'éteindre. Parce qu'il était angoissé et stressé en permanence. Parce qu'il avait mal dans les jambes et dans le dos. Parce qu'il pouvait entendre Castiel vaquer à ses occupations et qu'il se sentait coupable pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier la tristesse dans ses yeux à chaque fois que Dean revenait sans le moindre souvenir. Parce qu'il savait que d'horribles cauchemars l'attendaient pour le cueillir dans son sommeil.

Il ne savait pas comment faire en sorte que les choses changent. Il ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Rien ne lui paraissait familier. Rien n'avait de sens. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Même son reflet dans le miroir lui semblait étranger. Il détestait les quelques rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux. Pas parce qu'il était vaniteux et ne voulait pas vieillir, pas parce qu'il avait peur que cela l'enlaidisse, mais parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vu apparaître. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vieilli. Il avait la sensation d'être un gamin de vingt-deux ans enfermé dans le corps d'un homme de trente-trois. Un homme qui avait mené sa vie sans lui demander son avis. Sans le consulter. Il avait l'impression d'habiter le corps d'un autre. Il détestait cela.

Et il détestait plus encore le fait que cela avait des répercussions sur les autres. S'il s'était réveillé sans souvenir des onze dernières années, célibataire et sans aucune responsabilité parentale, il aurait pu le gérer plus facilement. Il n'aurait fait de mal qu'à lui-même. Mais il faisait souffrir les autres depuis son réveil. Il regrettait presque de ne pas être mort.

Il avait peur de s'endormir, mais s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prétextant qu'il voulait dormir avait l'avantage de lui permettre d'échapper à Castiel. Son mari ne l'interrogeait pas sur ses séances. Il ne le forçait pas non plus à écouter l'histoire de sa vie. Il était majoritairement silencieux. Mais Dean pouvait sentir combien il espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il sentait sa déception et son chagrin. Les silences étaient inconfortables. Dean était peut-être lâche mais il prenait la fuite à chaque fois.

Et une fois dans son lit, après des heures à regarder son plafond et à écouter Castiel s'activer dans la maison, il finissait toujours par succomber au sommeil. Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception. Il s'endormit sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Puis comme souvent, des images commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit. Elles étaient généralement floues et sans aucun lien entre elles. C'était comme être devant un écran et voir des photos défiler à une allure folle sans réussir à faire le point sur une seule d'entre elles. Dean se voyait parfois. Il était dans sa voiture, dans un café, dans une pièce immense qui ressemblait vaguement à une salle de cours, dans un supermarché. Il n'entendait rien. Ne sentait rien. Il n'aurait pas su dire quel âge il avait ou si ces images étaient la réalité, un souvenir ou le fruit de son imagination. Il se contentait de les regarder sans réellement les voir. Il attendait de se réveiller.

Son psychologue lui avait assuré que ces flashs étaient le signe que son cerveau cherchait à se souvenir. Qu'il tentait de faire remonter des images de ces onze dernières années pour établir des liens et trouver des réponses. Dean voulait y croire mais il était moins optimiste. Car les nuits se succédaient et il ne se souvenait toujours de rien.

Cette nuit, toutefois, les choses furent un peu différentes. Dean le sut dès que la première image s'imposait dans son esprit. Il avait été surpris d'être à chaque fois conscient qu'il était endormi. Il croyait se souvenir d'avoir lu quelque part que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir qu'on rêvait quand on dormait. On prenait ce que notre esprit nous montrait pour la réalité. Une nouvelle fois, son psychologue lui avait assuré que le fait qu'il en soit conscient était bon signe. Que son cerveau travaillait justement pour l'aider à se souvenir et qu'il avait besoin de le savoir, même quand il était inconscient. Dean avait accepté cette réponse. Il n'avait pas d'autre explication.

La première chose qu'il vit fut l'intérieur de sa voiture. L'Impala. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté d'aller la voir. Elle était apparemment irréparable et se trouvait au garage de Bobby en attendant qu'il décide ce qu'il voulait en faire. Mais dans ce rêve, Dean était au volant. La musique résonnait autour de lui. C'était une grande première. D'ordinaire, ces rêves étaient silencieux. Il pouvait également sentir l'odeur du cuir des sièges. Il avait les mains refermées sur le volant et les jointures blanches. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il était à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne voyait pas la scène depuis l'extérieur. La route défilait autour de lui. Il avait le pied sur l'accélérateur et il était terrifié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il était pressé. Il avait l'impression de fuir quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il avait également l'impression de devoir être quelque part rapidement. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il faisait nuit. Rien de ce qu'il voyait n'avait de sens.

Dean avait toujours été un conducteur prudent. Il respectait les limitations de vitesses et les distances de sécurité. Il savait combien les voitures pouvaient être dangereuses. Il respectait également bien trop son véhicule pour prendre le risque de l'abîmer. Ce qu'il vivait dans ce rêve n'avait donc aucun sens. Il devait forcément se trouver dans une situation dramatique pour prendre de telles risques. Il aurait aimé savoir laquelle.

Il laissa le rêve continuer à défiler. Il roulait toujours trop vite. Il y avait du vent et malgré son poids, sa voiture était constamment déportée à gauche. Il approchait d'un carrefour. Le feu était vert. Il accéléra sans le vouloir. Le moteur faisait un bruit atroce. Il entendit le crissement de pneus sur sa droite. Il lui sembla entendre un cri, puis ce fut le bruit de métal qui s'entrechoquait. Il fut propulsé contre la portière de la voiture. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui se passait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête heurta quelque chose. Le volant. La vitre. Il entendit de nouveaux cris. La voiture tournait sur elle-même. Il la sentit quitter la route puis échouer quelque part en contre-bas. Il lui sembla qu'il faisait des tonneaux mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Une douleur violente lui transperça le crâne. Il hurla aussitôt, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'était plus dans l'Impala. Il était dans sa chambre. Non, pas sa chambre. La chambre d'amis de la maison qu'il avait apparemment achetée avec Castiel. Il faisait noir et il était couvert de sueur. Il avait la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Un début de migraine. Il porta une main à son crâne. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'était blessé. Il fut même surpris de ne pas sentir de sang sous ses doigts. Il avait le souffle court et le cœur qui battait dans ses tempes.

Il devait se calmer. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il était en sécurité dans cette pièce. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir peinte avec Castiel après leur emménagement mais il ne risquait rien dans ce lit.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de son mari. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils en le voyant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il semblait inquiet. Dean avait dû crier en se réveillant. Cela expliquait la douleur dans sa gorge.

\- Désolé, Castiel. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il ne savait pas s'il avait mis longtemps à s'endormir ou quelle avait été la durée de son cauchemar.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je… est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de demander l'aide de Castiel. Il comprenait pourquoi son mari était là. Il supposait que c'était ainsi qu'on se comportait quand on voyait la personne qu'on aimait dans un tel état. Mais il ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise. Il se sentait vulnérable, faible et déjà, il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Castiel.

\- Non, tu… tu devrais retourner te coucher. Je vais bien, mentit-il.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tromper Castiel avec ce mensonge ridicule. Ils avaient passé les neuf dernières années de leur vie ensemble. Ils devaient se connaître par cœur. Castiel devait probablement voir clair dans son jeu. Il en eut la confirmation quand son mari pénétra dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, sans doute conscient que Dean préférait garder un semblant d'intimité.

\- Je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau, d'accord ? Et quand tu l'auras bu, si tu veux encore que je m'en aille, je te laisserai tranquille. Mais fais-moi plaisir et laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, d'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler. Sa gorge était nouée et il avait du mal à retenir ses sanglots. Castiel quitta la pièce sans attendre. Dean en profita pour laisser quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il les essuya du revers de la mains après quelques secondes puis prit une grande inspiration. Quand Castiel entra à nouveau dans la chambre, il avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Il avait toujours le cœur qui battait trop vite mais il avait repris le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Je peux m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit ? Demanda Castiel en s'approchant.

Dean avait envie de lui répondre qu'il pouvait faire comme il voulait. Qu'il était chez lui. Mais il savait que Castiel posait la question avant tout pour ne pas le brusquer ou faire quelque chose qui le mettrait mal à l'aise. C'était idiot. Il avait probablement vu Dean nu des centaines de fois. Il avait partagé son lit, l'avait sans doute vu pleurer et rire à de multiples reprises. S'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés n'avait rien de particulièrement équivoque.

\- Oui, bien sûr… je… assieds-toi.

Castiel prit place à ses côtés calmement. Il tendit ensuite son verre d'eau à Dean. Il en but les trois quarts en quelques gorgées avant de soupirer longuement. Il avait des souvenirs précis de son cauchemar. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il comprenait ce qu'il avait vu. Son accident. C'était évident. Cela collait à ce qu'on lui en avait dit. Il n'était juste pas sûr qu'il n'avait pas créé des images de toutes pièces en fonction de ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait réellement de ce qui s'était passé quatre mois plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais… tu peux attendre de le faire avec ton psychologue ou même appeler Sam mais je… enfin, si tu en as envie, tu peux m'en parler à moi.

Dean se demandait combien de fois ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans une telle situation. Castiel écoutant son ami, petit ami puis mari se confier sur ce qui n'allait pas. Il était sûr que cela avait dû arriver plus d'une fois. Mais pour lui, c'était une grande première. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de le faire. Il savait néanmoins combien c'était important pour Castiel.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu… mon accident.

\- Tu veux dire que tu t'en es souvenu ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir ou d'une invention basée sur ce que j'en sais mais je… je me suis vu conduire et j'ai senti le choc. J'ai entendu le bruit et… ma tête a heurté quelque chose. C'était la nuit.

Castiel hocha la tête. Visiblement, jusque là, son cauchemar collait plutôt à la réalité. Cela pouvait signifier qu'il commençait à se souvenir. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il aurait toutefois préféré se souvenir d'autre chose. Revivre son accident n'était pas forcément sa priorité.

\- C'était comme si… c'est difficile à expliquer. Je roulais trop vite et j'avais l'impression d'être… d'être pourchassé ou… ou comme si je devais me rendre quelque part très rapidement. Comme si on m'attendait et que j'étais atrocement en retard. Ce qui ne m'arrive jamais. Je suis plutôt prudent sur la route, en général.

\- Tu étais stressé, confirma Castiel.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa une seconde. Il avait les traits tirés et d'importantes cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait triste et coupable. Dean eut envie pendant une seconde de lui prendre la main pour lui rappeler qu'il était là mais il jugea ce geste déplacé.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai, oui… angoissé à l'idée de ne pas… de ne pas arriver à temps. Est-ce que ça a le moindre sens pour toi ?

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage et frotta une seconde le dos de sa main contre sa bouche. Dean savait bien qu'il devait être difficile pour lui également de se remémorer ce moment. Dean en avait toutefois besoin pour avancer. Il devait savoir si son cauchemar avait un sens ou non.

\- Lyra était malade. L'école t'a appelé pour aller la chercher. Ce n'était pas grand chose… juste une vilaine grippe mais elle avait de la fièvre et tu… tu étais à la galerie. Ils ont essayé de me joindre en premier mais je n'avais plus de batterie sur mon téléphone. C'était à moi d'aller la chercher normalement. J'étais juste à côté… je… si j'avais répondu, tu n'aurais pas… rien ne serait arrivé.

Dean eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il savait à présent pourquoi il était autant angoissé dans son cauchemar. Il était en route pour aller chercher sa fille malade à l'école. C'était logique. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être stressé.

\- Quand ils ont vu que tu n'arrivais pas, ils ont appelé l'université et ont demandé à me parler… j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose t'était arrivé. Je l'ai senti à la seconde où ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas là. L'hôpital m'a appelé quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Et Lyra ? Demanda alors Dean.

\- Quoi, Lyra ?

Le jeune homme pouvait imaginer sa fille attendant patiemment que son père vienne la chercher. Malade, fiévreuse et probablement courbaturée. Elle avait dû penser qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

\- Elle était malade, non ?

Castiel sourit. Visiblement, il n'était pas surpris de voir que Dean se souciait avant tout de la santé de sa fille. Il l'avait vue quelques jours plus tôt et savait donc qu'elle allait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. La grippe n'était pas quelque chose qu'on devait prendre à la légère.

\- Je te l'ai dit… ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste un virus qu'elle a attrapé à l'école. Elle m'a avoué avoir un peu exagéré les symptômes parce qu'elle voulait rentrer et sauter le cours de sport. Elle s'en voulait de t'avoir fait déplacer. Je pense qu'elle voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Mais elle va mieux ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle va mieux. Elle va très bien. Le médecin ne lui a même pas donné d'antibiotiques.

Dean hocha la tête, soulagé. Il repensa ensuite à tout ce que Castiel lui avait dit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, déclara-t-il.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je le lui ai dit et répété jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le croire. De toute façon, on sait tous les deux que c'est à cause de moi si…

\- Non, le coupa Dean. Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. De toute évidence, c'est de la faute du type qui a grillé le feu rouge… et peut-être un peu de la mienne aussi… je n'ai pas été suffisamment prudent. Je roulais trop vite.

\- Tu étais inquiet, rappela Castiel comme si cela suffisait à justifier son comportement irresponsable.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne s'en souvenait pas suffisamment en détails pour en être sûr mais il se sentait tout de même coupable. Il le garda pour lui pour le moment. Il voulait se concentrer avant tout sur le fait qu'il avait enfin retrouvé un souvenir. C'était le premier depuis son réveil. Il était flou mais c'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

\- Je suis fatigué, confia-t-il alors.

Castiel lui reprit le verre d'eau des mains avant de se lever du lit. Il ne s'éloigna toutefois pas et jeta un coup d'œil à Dean.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir.

Le jeune homme réalisa alors que ce qu'il venait de dire avait été mal interprété par son mari. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il leva la main et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas quitter la chambre. Il fut soulagé de ne sentir aucune panique monter en lui à ce simple contact.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis… je suis fatigué en général… fatigué de ne pas me souvenir et fatigué d'attendre que la mémoire me revienne. Je me sens impuissant et entre ma rééducation et mes séances avec le psy, je finis toutes mes journées épuisé. La nuit, je ne dors pas bien et je dois tout recommencer le lendemain. Je suis fatigué, Castiel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai continuer comme ça.

Castiel s'agenouilla alors pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de son mari. Il recouvrit la main de Dean de la sienne avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Je sais que je suis un étranger pour toi mais j'étais ton ami avant d'être ton mari et je voudrais… je voudrais qu'on le redevienne… amis, je veux dire. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'aider. J'ai parfois l'impression que personne ne peut quoi que ce soit pour moi. Si j'arrivais à dormir sans être constamment réveillé par des cauchemars, je pourrais au moins reprendre des forces. Mais même ça c'est trop demander, de tout évidence.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Il sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Peut-être que tu dormirais mieux si tu n'étais pas seul, suggéra-t-il.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas prêt, et Castiel devait le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de partager son lit avec lui. Il le lui avait déjà dit. C'était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Il ne parviendrait jamais à dormir avec un autre homme dans le même lit. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse de son mari, il était avant tout un étranger pour lui, à présent.

\- Je ne peux… je… ce n'est pas contre toi mais je… commença-t-il à bafouiller bêtement.

\- Dean, le coupa aussitôt Castiel. Je ne suis pas en train de te suggérer de partager ton lit avec moi. Juste que tu pourrais avoir besoin que quelqu'un veille sur toi pendant que tu dors. J'installerais une chaise à côté du lit. Je serais là pour te réveiller si tu fais un cauchemar.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, toi aussi, répliqua Dean.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée que Castiel le regarde dormir. Il était toutefois soulagé de voir qu'il n'insistait pas pour dormir dans le même lit que lui.

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui compte c'est que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces. Tu ne pourras jamais aller mieux sans sommeil.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était toujours ainsi que cela fonctionnait entre eux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'ordinaire, il était celui qui se sacrifiait pour les gens qu'il aimait. Il mettait ses intérêts et son bien-être de côté pour s'assurer que ses proches ne manquaient de rien. Il l'avait fait toute sa vie avec Sam et il était difficile pour lui d'accepter que les rôles soient inversés, surtout quand l'aide venait de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas – ou du moins, dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que Castiel était son mari et qu'il avait le droit de veiller sur lui de la sorte. C'était peut-être ce qui avait poussé Dean – l'autre Dean – à tomber amoureux de lui. Le jeune homme ne savait s'il était totalement sain de se qualifier ainsi lui-même ou si cela marquait une certaine forme de schizophrénie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tant qu'il existerait une fracture entre ce dont il se souvenait et ce qu'il avait vécu, il aurait l'impression d'habiter le corps d'un autre. Il était le Dean de vingt-deux ans vivant dans le corps de l'autre Dean… celui qui avait trente-trois ans et une vie bien rangée.

\- Et si je ne vais pas mieux même avec ? Demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Depuis son retour à la maison, il voulait s'accrocher à l'idée que son absence de progrès était en partie due à son état constant de fatigue. Il ne dormait pas, brûlait toute son énergie pour récupérer physiquement et n'avait finalement pas suffisamment de force à consacrer à combattre son amnésie. Mais s'il retrouvait le sommeil et parvenait enfin à retrouver un semblant d'énergie, il n'aurait plus aucune excuse. Et si rien ne lui revenait, il devrait se rendre à l'évidence et accepter de ne jamais se souvenir de ces onze dernières années.

\- Dean, tu ne dois pas voir les choses sous cet angle. Je sais que tu veux aller mieux et que tu veux retrouver la mémoire mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Avant tout, tu as besoin de travailler sur ta guérison physique. Cela te demande déjà beaucoup d'efforts. Je suis convaincu que tu iras mieux quand tu pourras te déplacer sans béquilles et sans te fatiguer presque instantanément.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer comme avant. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui apprenait tout juste à marcher. Son kiné lui avait assuré que c'était parfaitement normal. Quatre mois sans bouger le moindre membre avait fait fondre ses muscles. Il devait les développer à nouveau. Il savait qu'il faisait des progrès de ce point de vue-là, mais il était impatient.

\- Et puis… même si je sais que tu ne le croiras probablement pas… tu as clairement fait un énorme progrès ce soir. Tu t'es souvenu de ton accident… peut-être pas dans les détails, mais c'est bon signe. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le dernier.

\- Peut-être… concéda Dean en hochant la tête.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos et remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton. Il n'avait pas froid mais il avait choisi de dormir torse nu et n'aimait pas l'idée que Castiel puisse le voir ainsi. Il regarda son mari se lever puis quitter la chambre en silence. Il revint en tirant une chaise derrière lui. Elle ne semblait pas très confortable mais Dean ne dit rien. Castiel l'installa à côté du lit et s'assit dessus.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, annonça-t-il en regardant Dean, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

Le jeune homme était effectivement fatigué. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à fermer les yeux. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il ne savait toutefois pas quoi dire à Castiel pour occuper le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Il ne supporterait pas le silence longtemps mais il n'avait aucune idée du sujet à aborder.

\- Pas tout de suite… c'est trop tôt, finit-il par expliquer.

Castiel sembla comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Il n'insista donc pas pour qu'il tente de s'endormir. Il se contenta de regarder Dean durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Dean se retint de dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'osait pas se comporter avec Castiel comme il l'aurait fait onze ans plus tôt. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon qu'il avait de faire avec son mari. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait changé, si son sens de l'humour était resté le même au travers des années. Il se retenait donc la plupart du temps de peur de déstabiliser l'homme qui se montrait extrêmement patient avec lui.

\- Je t'écoute, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Castiel semblait nerveux et pendant une seconde, Dean eut peur de ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il espérait que son mari ne lui poserait pas de question à laquelle il ne saurait pas quoi répondre. Il priait pour qu'ils n'abordent pas le sujet des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Ou plus justement qu'il n'avait plus pour lui. Il savait que ce qu'il serait alors amené à dire serait douloureux pour Castiel.

\- Quel effet… qu'est-ce que… comment tu te sens ? Je veux dire… pas à cet instant précis mais… je me demande juste quel effet ça fait de te retrouver projeter onze ans en avant sans garder le moindre souvenir de ce que tu as vécu durant ce laps de temps. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

Dean avait vraiment envie de donner à Castiel la réponse qu'il semblait attendre. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Dire qu'il était perdu et angoissé en permanence ne suffisait pas. C'était vrai mais ce n'était pas tout. Il réfléchit une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il savait exactement quoi dire.

\- Comme si j'étais dans le corps d'un autre, déclara-t-il sincèrement.

Il regarda le visage de Castiel se tendre un peu plus encore et il choisit de s'expliquer un peu plus pour que sa réponse soit plus claire.

\- Quand je me regarde dans la glace, je vois le visage d'un homme qui n'est pas moi. Je sais que c'est bien mon reflet. Je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou mais je… je ne me reconnais pas. Cette vie… cette maison, ce métier... c'est tellement différent de ce que je pensais avoir un jour que j'ai du mal à accepter que c'est bel et bien ma vie. Ça me donne la sensation d'être enfermé… prisonnier d'un corps et d'une vie qui ne m'appartiennent pas. A l'intérieur, je suis le Dean de vingt-deux ans qui aime faire la fête et ne veut surtout pas la moindre responsabilité, et à l'extérieur… à l'extérieur, je suis le Dean de trente-trois qui a choisi de se marier et d'avoir un enfant. Qui est un artiste et a réussi à vivre de sa passion. Qui a une maison en banlieue et est visiblement devenu gay. Je suis… je suis deux personnes, Castiel. Et c'est fatigant. Parce que je n'arrive pas à réconcilier ces deux parties de moi-même. Je n'ose plus être moi-même parce que le moi de vingt-deux ans n'est pas le moi de trente-trois et je ne sais pas qui est ce Dean. Je ne sais pas comment il se comporte et… c'est difficile à expliquer.

Castiel semblait toutefois avoir compris ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Et il était évident que la réponse de Dean était douloureuse à entendre. Mais il lui avait demandé d'être honnête. Il méritait qu'il le soit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vivre avec moi arrange les choses. Je suis constamment là pour te rappeler ce que tu n'es pas dans ta tête. Peut-être que je devrais te laisser un peu d'espace.

Dean y avait songé. Il avait envie de partir quelque temps pour essayer de se retrouver. Mais le problème n'était pas uniquement son environnement ou les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Le problème était lui-même. Et il ne pouvait pas fuir celui-là.

\- Si les choses ne vont pas mieux, je partirai. Mais pour le moment, je ne pense pas que ça changerait grand-chose. Je dois juste apprendre à m'accepter tel que je suis maintenant. Ça demande du temps.

\- Je sais et je saurai me montrer patient. Gabriel m'a d'ailleurs suggéré quelque chose à ce sujet.

Dean n'était pas réellement surpris que son mari se soit confié à son frère. Ils étaient visiblement très proches l'un de l'autre. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait lui aussi demandé conseil à Sam. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Il m'a rappelé que nous étions amis avant d'être en couple.

Dean ne voyait pas en quoi cela représentait un conseil utile. Il s'abstint toutefois de faire le moindre commentaire. Castiel enchaîna rapidement.

\- Il pense que lorsque tu te souviendras de moi… tu commenceras probablement par te souvenir que nous étions amis… parce que c'est moins incroyable pour toi que l'idée qu'on soit mariés et que tu puisses être en couple avec un autre homme. Que l'on soit amis… c'est quelque chose que tu peux envisager. Il m'a donc conseillé de faire en sorte de redevenir ton ami avant tout. Si on veut que les choses redeviennent comme avant, on doit procéder par étapes. Il est inutile de te forcer à te souvenir de notre mariage, de Lyra ou de notre vie de couple… parce que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de moi au premier regard. Ça a demandé du temps avant que ça arrive. Mais devenir mon ami ne t'a demandé aucun effort particulier. Il est donc plus simple et logique de commencer par là.

Dean prit une seconde pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait reconnaître que tout cela avait du sens. C'était même brillant. Il avait sans doute commis une erreur en voulant à tout prix se souvenir qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. Il devait commencer par se souvenir de l'amitié qui les avait liés. Et si toutefois il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du reste, il pourrait peut-être retomber amoureux de son mari. Il avait réussi une première fois, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela ne se reproduirait pas à nouveau.

\- C'est plutôt brillant, constata-t-il alors.

\- Il peut arriver à Gabriel d'être brillant… mais ne lui dis surtout pas. On en entendrait parler pendant des années ensuite. Il n'a définitivement pas besoin qu'on booste son ego plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Dean rit une seconde, amusé et soulagé. Il aimait l'idée d'avoir un plan à suivre et des étapes à respecter. Cela l'aidait à entrevoir le but à atteindre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela implique ? Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait quand on était amis ?

Castiel sourit visiblement nostalgique.

\- On passait souvent du temps à regarder des films d'horreur idiots et à se moquer des acteurs et actrices… on sortait boire une bière dans un bar… ou on discutait de tout et de rien pendant des heures.

\- Et on faisait ça souvent ?

\- Presque tous les soirs… à vrai dire, on était ensemble à chaque fois qu'on avait du temps libre.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait envie de revivre ça. Il se souvenait avoir été ami avec Charlie. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Mais il n'avait jamais connu une amitié aussi forte et visiblement exclusive que celle que Castiel lui décrivait. Il aimait l'idée. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi l'autre Dean avait voulu devenir ami avec Castiel si cela impliquait qu'il ne se sente plus jamais seul. Car c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours redouté. La solitude. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait suivi Sam en Californie. L'idée d'être seul au Kansas était insupportable pour lui. Son frère était toutefois occupé par ses études et par Jess. Il semblait logique que Dean se soit trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer son temps.

\- Combien de temps… combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que les choses ne changent… avant que je… enfin, que je t'avoue mes sentiments ?

\- A peu près un an.

Dean trouvait à la fois cela long et court. Long car il avait dû faire attendre Castiel et son mari avait dû cacher ses sentiments pour lui durant toute cette période. Court car il lui avait fallu admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme alors qu'il s'était toujours cru uniquement hétéro.

\- Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi, concéda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Et bien tu m'as dit… quand je me suis réveillé, tu m'as dit que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi au premier regard. Je suppose qu'attendre un an que tes sentiments soient réciproques n'a pas dû être facile à supporter. Surtout si j'ai continué à… à rencontrer des femmes et… à me montrer indélicat et sans doute extrêmement maladroit.

\- A ta décharge, je ne t'avais pas dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. Tu ne l'as pas su avant de… avant d'être amoureux de moi à ton tour. Et non, ça n'a pas été difficile. Au début, bien sûr, il y a eu des moments délicats. Mais je voulais être avec toi et être ton ami était la seule solution. J'ai fini par m'y faire et… j'adorais chaque seconde du temps que je passais avec toi.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait que croire ce que Castiel lui disait. Il ne se souvenait pas de lui et était incapable de déceler quand il mentait ou non.

\- Amis, alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Amis, confirma Castiel en souriant à nouveau.

Dean se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Castiel sans avoir à pencher la tête sur le côté. Il passa ensuite un bras sous son oreiller.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça signifie quoi que ce soit et je ne veux surtout pas te faire de fausse joie mais ça ne me semble pas… pas bizarre, tu sais. Qu'on soit amis, ça me paraît naturel. Penser au reste continue de me terrifier, je ne te le cache pas, mais… l'amitié, ça je peux le gérer.

Castiel sembla satisfait de l'entendre. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit pas en avant mais c'était tout ce dont Dean était capable pour le moment. Il ne mentait pas, d'ailleurs. Entendre Castiel lui confirmer qu'ils étaient amis, l'entendre lui parler de leur relation avant qu'ils ne soient en couple lui semblait logique. Vrai. Il se voyait parfaitement ami avec Castiel. Pour le reste, il ne préférait pas trop y penser.

\- Ça me touche, Dean. On est mariés depuis un moment maintenant et je ne regrette aucun moment passé avec toi depuis que nous sommes ensemble mais… ton amitié est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. C'est elle qui m'a permis de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je suis ton mari, oui, mais je suis avant tout ton ami… ton meilleur ami. Si je ne peux garder qu'une seule chose, ce serait celle-là sans hésiter. Et je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi. Je ne veux plus que tu te poses de question sur la façon dont tu dois te comporter. Tu as changé en onze ans… c'est une très longue période de temps et il est normal de changer mais… ce qui fait de toi l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux et qui a été mon meilleur ami depuis dix ans, ça n'a jamais disparu… jamais changé. Crois-moi, Dean… tu es toujours le même homme que tu étais il y a onze ans.

Dean avait du mal à y croire mais c'était tout de même agréable à entendre. Il avait eu peur d'avoir trop changé durant ce laps de temps. Peur de ne pas se reconnaître complètement. Il avait pris des décisions qui le surprenaient mais l'essentiel était qu'il n'ait pas changé au plus profond de lui. Il sourit à son tour.

\- J'ai juste quelques rides en plus, plaisanta-t-il.

\- J'adore tes rides, Dean. Surtout celles que tu as aux coins des yeux. Elles me rappellent combien tu aimes sourire et combien tu es quelqu'un de joyeux et de positif.

Dean porta une main à son visage et effleura le coin de son œil gauche du bout des doigts.

\- Il va falloir que je m'y fasse, je suppose… je suis vieux, maintenant.

\- Trente-trois ans, ce n'est pas vieux… et si tu es vieux, alors que dire de moi ? J'ai deux ans de plus que toi, Dean.

\- Que tu es très vieux ? Tenta le jeune homme.

Maintenant que Castiel lui avait assuré qu'il ne le forcerait pas à se comporter avec lui comme son mari mais seulement comme son ami, il se sentait bien plus à l'aise avec lui. Il ne ressentait plus la même pression. Il se sentait à nouveau en territoire familier.

\- Tu devrais dormir avant de dire quelque chose de blessant, le menaça gentiment Castiel.

\- OK mais si et seulement si tu… je n'en reviens pas de te demander ça… tu vas probablement te moquer de moi mais puisqu'on est amis, je me lance… est-ce que tu pourrais me parler pendant que je m'endors ? Me raconter quelque chose… tiens, parle-moi de la façon dont j'ai vécu mon passage dans la trentaine. Je suis sûr que je devais être misérable.

Dean se souvenait s'être dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il détesterait probablement passer le cap des trente ans. Pas parce qu'il refusait de vieillir mais parce qu'un tel âge impliquait plus de responsabilités. Cela impliquait d'être mature et adulte pour de bon.

Il observa Castiel une seconde et fut surpris quand ce dernier choisit de ne pas se moquer de lui.

\- D'accord mais je veux que tu fermes les yeux, souffla-t-il.

Dean s'exécuta aussitôt. Il ne fut pas assailli par les images de son accident comme il l'avait redouté jusque-là. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu m'as souvent dit après notre rencontre que tu étais terrifié à l'idée d'avoir un jour trente ans. Tu ne craignais pas de vieillir à proprement parler mais tu répétais constamment que les responsabilités d'un adulte te faisaient peur. Que tu ne serais jamais prêt à les assumer. Que tu voulais rester un grand adolescent toute ta vie. Peu importait que tu prennes des décisions d'adulte avant d'avoir trente ans… que tu te sois marié et soit devenu père… tu disais que ce serait différent après trente ans… que ce serait comme basculer dans une autre dimension.

La voix de Castiel était étonnamment apaisante. Douce bien que grave. Elle berçait Dean. Il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil. Il avait toutefois envie de connaître la suite de l'histoire. Il lutta donc contre quelques minutes de plus.

\- Le matin de ton anniversaire, tu étais d'une humeur massacrante. Je l'avais prévu. Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner au lit. Je t'avais préparé tout ce que tu aimes. Des œufs et du bacon, du pain perdu et une grande tasse de café noir. J'ai pris un jour de congé pour être avec toi et on a parcouru toute la ville pour faire tout ce qu'un adulte dit normal ne doit pas faire. On a été au zoo et on a mangé tout et n'importe quoi. Le soir, Charlie t'avait organisé une soirée. Tu as versé une larme en voyant tous tes proches réunis et… Lyra a insisté pour que tu portes un chapeau ridicule que tu as mis juste parce que c'était elle… et même si tu avais rejeté l'idée quand Sam l'avait évoqué. C'était une super soirée. En te couchant le soir, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas si terrible d'avoir trente ans quand on avait tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer au monde… quand on avait des gens pour les partager et… quand on restait un enfant au fond de soi.

Dean sourit malgré lui alors qu'il lâchait prise avec la réalité et sombrait pour de bon dans le sommeil. Il emporta la voix de Castiel avec lui. La certitude qu'il était là pour veiller sur son sommeil et le réveiller s'il faisait un nouveau cauchemar. Il emporta également la nouvelle amitié entre eux. Il lui sembla entendre Castiel lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser de toute façon. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas capable de le dire également en retour.


	10. Problèmes de logement

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier. Mais j'étais à Paris et ce n'était pas prévu (surprise pour mon anniversaire, ma soeur m'a emmené assister à l'enregistrement d'une émission télé).**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 10 corrigé comme toujours par Elyrine.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et encore mille pardon !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Half life de Duncan Sheik**

 **Chapitre 10 : Problèmes de logement**

 _« La fusion de deux énergies opposables ne donne nullement une émulation durable mais une simple cohabitation instable. »_

 _Serge Zeller_

 _2 février 2008. 8 ans, 11 mois et 16 jours avant l'accident._

Castiel continuait d'aimer Dean en secret. Il continuait de rêver de lui et de le désirer de toutes ses forces. Il continuait d'espérer avoir un jour une chance d'être plus qu'un ami pour lui. Même après un peu plus de huit mois à le fréquenter quotidiennement de façon tout à fait platonique, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier combien il aimait le jeune homme.

Il l'avait toutefois rangé dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait besoin de cette amitié. Pas uniquement parce qu'elle lui permettait de voir Dean régulièrement, mais aussi et surtout parce que le jeune homme était son seul véritable ami. S'il ne l'avait plus, il ne lui resterait que Gabriel. Et c'était différent avec lui. Il était son frère pas son ami. Dean était la personne à qui il se confiait. Celui avec lequel il occupait tout son temps libre. Celui qui le faisait rire et l'accompagnait au cinéma ou dans des bars. Dean lui donnait le sourire et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il avait donc appris à ignorer ses sentiments pour se concentrer uniquement sur leur amitié. C'était une forme d'amour, après tout. Juste pas celle à laquelle il aspirait depuis leur rencontre.

Être ami avec Dean n'avait que des avantages. En plus de tout ce que le jeune homme lui apportait au quotidien, il avait la chance de le voir enfin évoluer. Il avait été là quand Dean s'était inscrit à quelques cours à la faculté. Il avait été là quand le jeune homme avait reçu ses premiers compliments et ses premiers encouragements. Il avait été là enfin quand Dean avait enfin été convaincu par ses professeurs de suivre la totalité des cours de son cursus à partir de janvier. Il avait dû réduire ses heures au café mais après une longue conversation avec Sam, il avait fini par céder. Son frère voulait le voir réussir et n'avait pas accepté qu'il refuse de s'engager totalement. Dean avait fini par accepter. Il était à présent un étudiant à part entière et ses notes étaient excellentes. Selon certains de ses professeurs, il avait de fortes chances d'être exposé dès la fin de l'année. Castiel s'était difficilement retenu de lui dire qu'il l'avait su dès le début. Il était convaincu que Dean n'aurait pas apprécié.

De son côté, Castiel continuait de préparer sa thèse. Maintenant qu'il sortait plus régulièrement, il avançait un peu moins rapidement. Il avait toutefois suffisamment d'avance pour ne pas risquer de compromettre son avenir. Il avait encore plusieurs mois devant lui avant de devoir rendre son dossier.

Castiel aurait bien sûr dû savoir que c'était au moment où tout semblait fonctionner pour lui que les choses se compliqueraient à nouveau. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à lui. Tout était de sa faute.

La soirée avait commencé comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle. Normalement. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Castiel. Depuis qu'il ne vivait plus seul, Dean ne l'invitait que rarement chez lui. Castiel s'en fichait. Il ne se souciait pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait du moment qu'il s'y trouvait avec son ami. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il préférait l'avoir uniquement pour lui. Il devait déjà le partager avec Charlie, sa colocataire, depuis plusieurs mois. Il préférait que leur soirée ne soit qu'à eux.

Bien sûr, il était soulagé que la jeune femme ne représente aucun danger. Quand Dean lui avait annoncé son intention de prendre une colocataire, il avait été terrifié. Ce qui était stupide. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait séduisante et parfaite pour Dean. Qu'ils finiraient par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Par se marier. Castiel se retrouverait alors seul. Mais Dean lui avait ensuite annoncé son intention de prendre sa collègue et amie Charlie. Castiel ne la connaissait pas bien mais il savait l'essentiel. Elle était cent pour cent lesbienne et n'était donc absolument pas intéressée par le jeune homme. Elle avait même une petite amie et considérait Dean comme une sorte de grand frère.

Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'être jaloux. Charlie avait la chance de voir Dean au réveil, encore endormi et sans doute absolument adorable. Elle pouvait le voir sortir de la douche, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Elle était là à son retour de l'université ou du café. Elle pouvait profiter de tous ces moments desquels Castiel était absent. Il aurait voulu être à sa place. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui le conduisit à faire quelque chose de fondamentalement stupide.

Dean était chez lui depuis une petite heure. Il était occupé dans la cuisine, déterminé à préparer à Castiel les hamburgers dont il avait le secret. L'odeur dans l'appartement lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Il avait passé la dernière heure à regarder Dean travailler et à admirer le mouvement de ses muscles sous le fin T-shirt qu'il portait et le dessin de ses fesses sous son jean trop serré. Cela le poussait souvent à perdre le fil de la conversation. Et quand Dean lui signifia qu'il avait un problème, il avait la tête ailleurs et ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. C'était sa seule excuse pour ce qu'il proposa ensuite au jeune homme.

\- J'adore Gilda et franchement je suis content pour elles mais… son départ me complique sacrément la vie. Je vais devoir trouver un autre colocataire… ou même changer d'appartement pour quelque chose de plus petit. Je pourrais prendre un studio. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup plus. Il suffit que je puisse installer un lit.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation depuis trop longtemps pour savoir de quoi le jeune homme parlait. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas qu'ils aient parlé de Charlie.

\- Son départ ? Demanda-t-il en détournant son regard des fesses de Dean.

Le jeune homme lui jeta alors un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il semblait amusé qu'il soit perdu.

\- Tu es avec moi ? Ça doit faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes que je me plains du départ de Charlie.

Castiel se sentit aussitôt coupable. Dean méritait qu'il prête attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Mais il avait été distrait. Il se racla la gorge avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Désolé, je… j'avais la tête ailleurs, je suppose.

\- Un problème avec ta thèse ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais… je ne peux sans doute pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider mais je peux au moins t'écouter. Ce sera toujours plus productif que de geindre comme un enfant qu'on a privé de son jouet préféré.

Castiel sourit face à cette analogie. Il secoua ensuite la tête.

\- Non, je… c'est rien. Juste un petit problème de traduction mais il devrait se résoudre rapidement, mentit-il avec aplomb.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait dû apprendre à faire depuis qu'il connaissait Dean. Il ne lui mentait jamais sur les choses importantes. La seule chose qu'il lui cachait était la réelle nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques, ça n'avait pas une grande importance.

\- Tu me parlais de Charlie ? Lança-t-il ensuite pour encourager Dean à lui réexpliquer son problème depuis le début.

Dean l'observa une seconde avant de reporter finalement son attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Castiel se força à regarder le sol pour ne pas se laisser distraire à nouveau. Il s'en était sorti avec une excuse qui tenait la route une fois mais il aurait du mal à recommencer sans avoir l'air de mentir.

\- Elle m'a annoncé ce matin qu'elle allait emménager avec Gilda. Je l'avais senti venir mais je pensais que j'aurais plus de temps pour me préparer. Je pensais passer une annonce avant son départ. Mais elle s'en va à la fin de la semaine et je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Je vais donc devoir rendre l'appartement. Je ne peux plus l'assumer seul et… je n'ai pas besoin d'un aussi grand espace. Je peux me contenter d'un petit studio.

Castiel n'imaginait pas son ami vivant ailleurs que dans l'appartement qu'il occupait actuellement. Il lui ressemblait bien trop pour qu'il puisse en changer. Et il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de le savoir emménageant dans un appartement trop petit et probablement insalubre. Il avait besoin d'espace.

\- Tu adores cet appartement, rappela-t-il alors.

Dean haussa les épaules. Castiel savait parfaitement ce que son ami pensait à cet instant précis. Il ne comptait pas, ce qu'il voulait n'avait aucune importance. Mais ce n'était pas acceptable. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution.

\- Tu ne peux pas déménager. L'endroit est parfait. Tu me l'as dit toi-même à plusieurs reprises… tu te sens chez toi là-bas.

\- J'adore cet appartement mais je ne peux plus me permettre de le garder. C'est aussi simple que ça, Cas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Charlie peut peut-être retarder son départ et te laisser le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ou elle peut assumer sa part de loyer jusqu'à ce que tu aies un nouveau colocataire.

Castiel aimait bien Charlie. Les rares fois où il l'avait vue, il l'avait trouvée drôle et gentille. Elle tenait visiblement beaucoup à Dean. Mais cette fois, elle était égoïste. Elle ne se rendait probablement pas compte des conséquences que son départ auraient sur le jeune homme. Ou elle s'en fichait. Ce qui était encore pire.

\- Elles ont déjà trouvé leur appartement et… Gilda ne peut pas le payer seule. C'est pas grave. Je trouverai un autre endroit.

Castiel aurait probablement dû accepter cette réponse et s'en tenir à ça. Il aurait dû laisser Dean déménager et prendre un appartement plus petit. Il aurait dû se taire. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme, il était incapable de rester silencieux et de le laisser prendre une décision qui aurait des conséquences négatives sur sa vie ensuite. Il ouvrit donc la bouche et proposa à Dean la chose la plus stupide qui soit le concernant.

\- Je pourrais être ton colocataire.

Au moment où ces mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres, il les regretta aussitôt. Il voulait vivre avec Dean. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas être son colocataire. Il ne pouvait pas cohabiter avec lui. Il voulait partager sa chambre et son lit. Vivre avec le jeune homme dans cette situation l'exposerait à une tentation qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter. Il serait constamment avec lui. Il n'aurait plus vraiment de moments à lui pour décompresser et évacuer un peu de tension. Dean serait toujours là. Le matin au réveil. Le soir avant de se coucher. Peut-être même à moitié nu parfois. Ils partageraient une douche et Castiel savait qu'il aurait du mal à y entrer sans penser que Dean y avait été nu avant lui. De plus, il serait probablement là quand le jeune homme choisirait de ramener une fille. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

\- Quoi ?

La voix de Dean le tira de ses songes et de son début de crise de panique. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être surpris par sa proposition. Il avait peur de la réaction de son ami, à présent. Peur qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il attendait réellement d'une cohabitation avec lui. Ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une telle proposition.

\- Je… je me disais juste que je pourrais être ton colocataire, répondit-il finalement.

Il aurait pu tenter de dire qu'il plaisantait. Mais il était convaincu que Dean trouverait cela encore plus étrange. Il était préférable de s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il redoutait le plus à présent. Que Dean accepte ou refuse. Aucune des solutions ne lui semblait satisfaisante.

\- Tu voudrais être mon colocataire ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je voudrais être bien plus. » pensa Castiel. Il haussa les épaules.

\- On passe déjà la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble. La seule différence sera que tu n'auras pas à rentrer chez toi ou moi chez moi après avoir terminé de regarder le film. Et puis mon appartement n'est pas génial, de toute façon. Je pensais en changer après la fin de mes études.

\- Mais tu… tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Castiel ne l'avait effectivement jamais abordé. Principalement parce qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre dans son appartement indéfiniment mais déménager ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

\- Parce que c'était juste un projet que j'avais et… je n'ai même pas encore regardé les annonces. Disons que c'est l'occasion qui fait que je t'en parle.

\- Cas, c'est… tu ne fais pas ça uniquement pour m'empêcher d'aller vivre ailleurs, hein ? Parce que franchement c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas besoin de mon appartement pour me sentir bien.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça et… j'ai vraiment envie de vivre avec toi. On est amis et je suis sûr que ça pourrait être sympa. Non ?

Dean sourit alors et Castiel en fut soulagé. Visiblement, le jeune homme était partant. Bien sûr, c'était sans doute uniquement dû au fait qu'il ne savait pas ce que Castiel avait en tête le concernant. S'il avait su combien il fantasmait sur lui depuis des mois maintenant, il aurait refusé aussitôt.

\- Ça pourrait être génial ! Confirma Dean en posant la spatule qu'il avait dans les mains et en approchant de Castiel. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de vivre avec un ami. Mais je dois te prévenir tout de suite. Je peux être un colocataire exécrable.

Castiel en doutait sincèrement. Il n'était de toute façon pas objectif quand il était question de Dean. Il ne lui trouvait aucun défaut et n'était jamais agacé par lui. Il le trouvait parfait.

\- Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre que Charlie n'a pas du tout choisi de vivre avec sa petite amie mais qu'elle a pris la fuite parce que tu étais insupportable au réveil ?

Dean rit une seconde avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont cela faisait ressortir ses pectoraux et les muscles de ses bras. Il était incorrigible, mais il doutait que cela s'arrange quand il habiterait avec le jeune homme.

\- C'est une possibilité. Franchement, je ne serais pas surpris si c'était le cas. Je veux dire… je suis réellement insupportable le matin. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai avalé un café… ou dix.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus très agréable quand je viens de me lever. On aura qu'à s'ignorer jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Et puis, tu n'es pas toute la journée chez toi… on ne se verra que le matin et le soir. On devrait pouvoir se supporter, je pense.

Dean sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de décroiser ses bras. Il pointa ensuite un doigt en direction de Castiel.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça… je suis aussi du genre bordélique. Je laisse traîner des vêtements partout… parfois même mes boxers et… je prends de très très longues douches. Oh… il m'arrive aussi de mettre la musique trop fort et de chanter par-dessus… je chante faux, au passage.

Castiel sourit malgré lui, amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait les joues qui le brûlaient. Entendre Dean parler de ses boxers et de ses douches le poussait à imaginer le jeune homme nu… ce n'était pas une surprise. Il y pensait beaucoup.

\- Ça sera peut-être un motif de disputes parce que je suis plutôt un maniaque du rangement mais je suis convaincu qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver un compromis. Tu pourrais laisser traîner tes affaires dans ta chambre et épargner le reste de l'appartement. Et je te promets en échange de ne rien dire s'il t'arrive d'oublier quelque chose dans le salon.

\- D'accord mais… tu sais que je n'ai qu'une seule salle de bains ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question de son ami. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur que le jeune homme ait compris combien cela lui posait problème de passer après lui dans la douche. Qu'il passerait certainement de longues minutes à se masturber dans l'intimité de la salle de bains en songeant à Dean, nu et mouillé juste avant lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu… pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Dean sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es habitué à avoir une douche pour toi tout seul et… partager avec quelqu'un, c'est… ça demande des ajustements. Je sais ce que c'est parce que j'ai vécu Sam puis Charlie et crois-moi… l'un comme l'autre ont la fâcheuse tendance à passer des heures dans la salle de bains mais toi, tu… enfin tu es habitué à vivre seul.

\- Avant de vivre ici, j'habitais avec mon frère et il s'enfermait des heures à l'intérieur de la salle de bains… je ne suis même pas sûr que c'était uniquement pour se préparer… c'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que je préférerais pouvoir oublier.

Dean rit à nouveau, le son arrachant un sourire à Castiel. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus au monde que de faire rire son ami et voir son visage illuminé par un sourire qui faisait apparaître de petites rides au coin de ses yeux.

\- Parfois, la salle de bains est le seul endroit où on peut… disons, trouver un peu d'intimité quand on vit dans un petit appartement. Quand j'étais ado, c'était ma planque à chaque fois que je voulais fuir mon frère ou mon père. Et crois-moi… je peux comprendre ton frère sur ce point là.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau. Car il était évident que Dean parlait de se masturber dans la salle de bains. Peut-être avait-il continué à le faire quand Charlie vivait avec lui et peut-être le ferait-il encore une fois que Castiel aurait emménagé. C'était une image qui allait le poursuivre probablement pendant des semaines entières.

\- Après tout, c'est quelque chose de naturel, non ? Surtout quand on est ado… on n'a aucun contrôle sur ce qu'on ressent quand on a quinze ans. Un rien nous excite… tiens par exemple, une fois j'ai été excité par une pub pour un shampoing. Elle durait à peine plus de quelques secondes et on ne voyait rien de très explicite mais… la femme était nue et moi excité presque constamment. J'ai dû m'enfermer dans la salle de bains en prétextant une intoxication alimentaire. Je crois que mon père a compris tout de suite.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide, ou pire encore, de gémir comme un idiot. Il était sans doute dérangeant d'être ainsi excité par l'idée de Dean adolescent se masturbant dans la salle de bains. Sauf que dans son esprit, il ne voyait pas un adolescent de quinze ans mais bel et bien un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans. Et l'image était incroyable.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est quelque chose dont on va devoir parler. On est amis et franchement, je n'ai rien à te cacher mais il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas voir ni savoir d'un ami. Alors… disons que nos chambres sont hors limite. On n'entre pas dans celle de l'autre sans son autorisation.

\- Tu veux parler de… tu veux qu'on parle de… enfin de ça ?

Dean s'assit sur une chaise en face de Castiel.

\- Eh bien, il est préférable d'établir des règles. Je me fiche que tu te balades en caleçon dans l'appartement mais je refuse de rentrer dans ta chambre et de te trouver disons… occupé à quelque chose d'autre que tes études. Et je suis sûr qu'il en va de même pour toi.

Castiel dut faire un effort pour ne pas dire au jeune homme qu'il se fichait de le surprendre en train de se masturber. Qu'il voulait au contraire le regarder faire ou mieux encore… être celui qui le toucherait. Il prit quelques secondes pour récupérer le contrôle sur son cerveau et sa bouche avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, je… je préférerais ne pas voir ça, finit-il par mentir.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Autre chose… comment on fera si l'un de nous deux veut ramener quelqu'un à l'appartement ? Charlie allait toujours chez Gilda et je n'ai pas ramené qui que ce soit chez moi depuis un moment maintenant… je suis bien trop occupé par les études et le travail mais… disons que je rencontre une fille avec qui je veux passer la nuit ou qu'un garçon t'intéresse ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On peut utiliser la technique de la chaussette sur la poignée de la porte mais on est peut-être un peu trop vieux pour tout ça, non ?

Castiel doutait d'avoir à utiliser cette technique. Il n'avait pas l'intention de ramener un garçon à l'appartement. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean. Il ne voulait que lui. Et pas uniquement pour une nuit. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas ignorer que son ami n'avait pas les mêmes idées ni les mêmes envies. Il était important de se mettre d'accord au préalable. Il refusait de rentrer chez lui et de surprendre Dean et une femme… faisant quoi que ce soit sur le canapé du salon. Il refusait d'entendre les bruits de leurs ébats.

\- On pourrait se prévenir par message. Si on sait que l'autre n'est pas là, on lui demande de ne pas rentrer pendant quelques heures. Et s'il est là, on l'avertit de notre arrivée. Si tu veux ramener une femme, j'irai chez mon frère pour la nuit. Je ne veux pas me mettre en travers de votre chemin.

\- Ou on pourrait… on pourrait se dire que l'appartement est à nous deux et que si on veut passer la nuit avec quelqu'un alors on doit le faire chez cette personne. C'est injuste d'exiger de l'autre qu'il trouve un autre endroit pour la nuit.

Castiel préférait nettement cette solution. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de savoir que Dean était avec une femme mais cela lui épargnerait de la voir au réveil ou de l'entendre. Il hocha la tête.

\- Ça marche pour moi.

\- Est-ce que tu vois autre chose dont on devrait discuter avant ? Quelque chose qui pourrait te gêner ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Dean parut songeur pendant une seconde. Il finit par claquer des doigts comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

\- Encore que… il y a quelque chose. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave mais je pense que je dois te prévenir. Il m'arrive de… pour faire court, je dors nu … la plupart du temps. Je déteste porter quoi que ce soit quand je suis dans mon lit et… parfois, il m'arrive de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit et d'oublier que je ne vis plus seul. Charlie m'a surpris plus d'une fois dans la cuisine, complètement nu et visiblement perdu quant à ce qu'elle faisait là. Ce n'est pas du somnambulisme parce que je suis conscient mais ça s'en approche. Il me semble important que tu le saches au cas où.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut totalement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était concentré sur l'image que son cerveau venait cruellement de lui fournir. Dean, entièrement nu, debout dans la cuisine et buvant un verre d'eau. Son corps exposé et parfait. Ses longues jambes légèrement arquées. Ses fesses rondes. Son sexe. Son ventre plat. Son torse musclé. Ses épaules. Castiel dut secouer la tête pour s'en débarrasser avant de pouvoir à nouveau prendre la parole.

\- C'est… merci de me prévenir. Je… je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant.

\- Je peux te promettre que mis à part tous ces points, je suis un colocataire sympa. Tiens par exemple, je cuisine. C'est une tâche en moins pour toi. On pourrait établir un roulement pour le ménage et… pour les poubelles, les courses et la vaisselle. Je te ferai de la place dans les étagères du salon pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires et je te promets qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser.

Castiel en était convaincu. Il aimait l'idée de vivre avec Dean et de le voir aussi souvent que possible. Il devrait juste s'habituer à tout le reste. Il allait devoir mettre de côté ses sentiments et ses envies pour être un colocataire exemplaire. Et comme Dean le lui avait suggéré, il restait toujours la salle de bains s'il avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

\- La chambre est assez grande pour que tu puisses y installer ton bureau mais si tu préfères travailler dans le salon, c'est possible aussi. C'est là que je dessine la majeure partie du temps.

\- Ça me va.

\- Oh et d'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander à ce sujet.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, curieux. Dean parlait beaucoup de ses études et de toutes les choses qu'il apprenait au quotidien mais il ne demandait jamais l'aide de Castiel. Son avis, parfois, mais il avait toujours du mal à lui montrer ses dessins. Il continuait de penser qu'ils étaient tous mauvais malgré tout ce que ses professeurs lui avaient dit depuis le début.

\- Je t'écoute.

Dean se racla la gorge avant de se passer la main sur les lèvres. Il semblait brusquement nerveux. Ce qui était stupide. Il pouvait demander n'importe quoi à Castiel. Il ne s'exposerait jamais à un refus. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour son ami.

\- Je… mon professeur veut que nous travaillions sur quelques portraits pour le prochain semestre. On doit réaliser une série qui a du sens pour nous… des gens qui nous sont proches ou qui nous interpellent pour une raison ou une autre, et on doit expliquer pourquoi. J'ai pensé dessiner les gens dans la rue et faire une sorte de série sur des inconnus qui attirent mon attention parce qu'ils sortent de l'ordinaire… des gens tatoués ou extravagants. D'autres qui ont un visage qu'on n'oublie pas mais… je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de dessiner en public alors… j'ai pensé réaliser une série sur les gens que j'aime. Je vais dessiner Sam et Jess. Charlie, probablement. J'ajouterai un portrait de ma mère, de Bobby et… enfin, je pensais aussi en faire un de toi.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui demande cela. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais songé au fait que Dean pourrait un jour avoir envie de le dessiner lui. Il faisait essentiellement des portraits de Sam et de leur mère. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il pouvait en avoir envie. Son visage n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Rien qui attirait réellement l'attention. Il se savait ordinaire. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème, d'ailleurs. Mais cela rendait la demande de Dean un peu surprenante.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Dean plongea alors son regard dans le sien et Castiel fut surpris d'y trouver une immense affection qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il savait que son ami l'appréciait. Il ne passerait pas autant de temps en sa compagnie si ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Pas depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas attiré par lui. Il était bien trop concentré sur ses propres sentiments et sur le meilleur moyen de les gérer pour penser à autre chose.

\- Comment ça, pourquoi toi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit à l'instant ?

\- Si, mais je… je comprends pour Sam et Jess. Je comprends aussi pour ta mère et Charlie. Mais moi, je… on se connaît depuis moins longtemps et je… je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Oui. On est amis mais tu disais devoir faire des portraits de gens qui sortent de l'ordinaire… qui ont quelque chose en plus des autres. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis juste un peu surpris que tu me le demandes.

Dean se leva alors de sa chaise et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il l'avait vexé. Mais le jeune homme ne quitta pas la pièce. Il contourna la table et prit place à côté de lui.

\- Premièrement, j'ai choisi de faire une série sur les gens qui me sont proches… les gens que j'aime et auxquels je tiens plus qu'à quiconque d'autre. Ce qui inclut bien sûr mon frère et sa petite amie, mon amie et ex-colocataire, ma mère, mon père de cœur et toi. Vous êtes ma famille.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – il ne savait pas encore quoi – mais Dean reprit la parole avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

\- Deuxièmement, tu devrais probablement te regarder dans une glace plus souvent. Tu n'as rien d'ordinaire. Bien au contraire. Je ne suis peut-être pas un artiste confirmé mais j'ai des yeux et je m'en sers la plupart du temps. Cas… tu as un visage qu'on n'oublie pas. Si je suis le premier à te le dire, c'est que tous les autres sont des idiots. Tu as des yeux incroyables que j'adorerais pouvoir dessiner. Je vais sans doute galérer à trouver la bonne couleur pour leur rendre justice mais c'est aussi le but de l'exercice.

Castiel n'en revenait pas d'entendre de tels compliments sortir de la bouche de son ami. Il aurait voulu protester mais le nœud dans sa gorge l'en empêchait pour le moment.

\- Et troisièmement, j'ai envie de te dessiner. J'ai envie d'immortaliser tes traits et que mes camarades et mes professeurs te voient et comprennent combien tu comptes pour moi. Je t'aime, Cas. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Alors ne dis pas de bêtises et contente-toi d'accepter.

Castiel avait senti son cœur s'arrêter en entendant Dean prononcer les mots « je t'aime. ». Peu importait qu'il ne les entendait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Le simple fait qu'il le dise était génial. Il sourit alors que ses joues devaient probablement être écarlates à nouveau.

\- D'accord, je… je veux bien.

\- Et tu pourras même faire une blague en rapport avec le film Titanic, si tu le souhaites… je suis sûr que Charlie et Sam le feront avec toi mais puisque vous me rendez service, je vous laisserais faire.

Castiel se souvenait d'avoir vu le film avec Balthazar, une fois. Il l'avait bien aimé mais avait dû supporter son ex durant les deux heures et quelque de film. Il n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer le moindre plan et la moindre réplique et ça avait été encore pire concernant la chanson du film. Il grimaça.

\- Quoi ? C'est un classique. Et Kate Winslet est canon, commenta Dean, visiblement offensé.

\- Non, je… j'ai bien aimé le film. C'est juste que mon ex… il le détestait et j'ai du l'écouter se plaindre tout le long. Il le trouve stupide et il déteste la chanson de Céline Dion.

\- Eh bien si je le croise un jour, je me permettrai de lui dire ce que je pense de son avis. Céline Dion a la classe et le film est génial. Bien sûr, la fin est difficilement crédible. Il y avait de la place sur cette fichue planche pour eux deux mais… la scène où il la dessine… je te jure que j'ai rêvé d'être à sa place une bonne centaine de fois.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour repenser à ce passage. Il se souvenait d'avoir été fasciné par les yeux de Di Caprio qu'on apercevait par-dessus sa feuille. C'était une jolie scène. Il s'imaginait toutefois difficilement à la place de Kate Winslet et Dean à celle de Jack.

\- Rassure-moi… tu n'en parles pas pour me préparer à l'idée de devoir poser nu pour toi ?

Dean éclata aussitôt de rire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, je… ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu crois vraiment que j'impliquerais mon frère dans cette histoire, si c'était le cas ?

C'était effectivement stupide. Castiel ne l'avait pas envisagé sous cet angle. Il rit à son tour.

\- Non, sans doute pas. Ce serait bizarre et dérangeant.

\- Mais le nu est effectivement au programme. Je suppose que l'université nous fournira un modèle. S'il nous demande d'en trouver un par nous même, je peux te jurer que je te ferai signe. On pourra refaire la scène de Titanic ensemble.

Ce n'était pas la scène du film que Castiel voulait refaire avec Dean s'il avait le choix. Il préférerait nettement refaire celle où les deux héros faisaient l'amour dans les cales du bateau. Mais il doutait que Dean soit partant.

\- Tu pourrais plutôt trouver quelqu'un d'autre. On est amis mais ça fait partie des choses que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Désolé.

\- Tant pis pour moi, alors… je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je te ferais savoir que je sais me montrer parfaitement professionnel quand je dessine. Je pourrais avoir la femme la plus incroyablement belle nue sous mes yeux, je ne la toucherais pas. Ce n'est pas sexuel quand quelqu'un pose pour nous.

Castiel n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été suffisamment intéressé par l'art en général pour se poser ce genre de questions. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait la passion de Dean pour tout ce qui avait attrait à la matière, il avait commencé à faire quelques recherches. Il s'était principalement intéressé à Van Gogh pour commencer, histoire de pouvoir en parler avec son ami. Il avait ensuite regardé le travail d'autres artistes. Picasso. Monet. Les classiques. Il n'y trouvait pas le même intérêt que Dean mais il devait reconnaître que certaines œuvres étaient belles. Il espérait pouvoir un jour se rendre au musée avec son ami pour l'entendre en parler pendant des heures. Il était presque sûr qu'il trouverait cela bien plus intéressant que ses recherches en solitaire.

\- Sans doute mais le côté artiste bohème doit marcher sur les filles. Je suis sûr que c'est un plus.

\- Peut-être, oui, mais je n'en abuse pas non plus. Et puis franchement… je suis sûr aussi que le fait que tu sois bientôt docteur t'aide à draguer les hommes.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Être un docteur en médecine avait effectivement du succès. Mais un docteur en langues mortes ne remportait définitivement pas les mêmes attentions. Il s'en contrefichait, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.

\- A vrai dire, je ne m'en suis jamais réellement servi.

\- Tu devrais. Crois-moi, je suis convaincu que ça aurait un impact dingue.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il préférait éviter le sujet de sa vie amoureuse. Car il n'en avait pas. Du moins pas depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean et ne voulait plus que lui. Il préférait changer de sujet.

\- Comment veux-tu procéder pour l'appartement ? Je peux donner ma dédit dès demain. Je devrais avoir trois mois de préavis mais mon propriétaire est quelqu'un de sympa et je suis sûr qu'il me trouvera un remplaçant rapidement.

Dean sourit avant de se lever de sa chaise pour retourner vers la cuisinière.

\- Ça marche pour moi. Mais tu dois être sûr. Une fois que tu auras prévenu ton propriétaire, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Tu seras coincé avec moi !

Castiel dut une nouvelle fois se retenir de dire quelque chose de totalement inapproprié. Comme d'avouer qu'il ne demandait que ça, qu'il voulait être coincé avec Dean jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il méritait une médaille pour son self-control.

\- Je suis sûr de moi, Dean. Je suis même impatient. Franchement, vivre seul a ses avantages mais c'est un peu triste à la longue. Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin un colocataire.

\- Et moi je suis soulagé que ce soit toi qui prenne la place de Charlie. Quand j'ai passé l'annonce avant qu'elle n'emménage, j'ai eu quelques réponses dérangeantes. Il y avait même un type qui voulait emmener avec lui ses deux serpents et son araignée ! Je veux dire, qui peut choisir de vivre avec des animaux potentiellement dangereux ?

\- Eh bien si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas de serpents et pas plus d'araignée. J'ai failli avoir un chat, une fois, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de m'en occuper.

\- Je suis allergique aux chats. Ça aurait été embêtant.

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du dos de son ami et du mouvement de ses muscles sous son T-shirt. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait sans doute bien trop souvent mais qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de faire.

\- Ça sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Tu mets la table ou tu veux manger au salon ?

Castiel réalisa alors combien il aimait entendre cette question. Combien tout cela lui semblait normal et domestique. C'était une scène qui se reproduirait probablement souvent quand il habiterait avec le jeune homme. Ils prendraient la majorité de leurs repas ensemble. Ils établiraient une routine. Un peu comme un couple qu'ils n'étaient malheureusement pas.

\- Cas ?

Castiel s'arracha à ses songes pour répondre au jeune homme.

\- Je mets la table.

Il se fichait à vrai dire de manger au salon ou dans la cuisine. Mais il estimait pouvoir discuter plus facilement avec son ami quand ils n'étaient pas distraits par la télévision. Il pouvait alors le regarder plus discrètement mais l'attention de Dean était rivée sur le film qu'ils regardaient et Castiel était jaloux. Il avait envie de manger face à face avec son ami sans rien d'autre qu'eux. Sans distraction.

\- Tu sais… je pense qu'on devrait en faire une tradition. C'est quelque chose que je faisais avec Sam. On se forçait à passer au moins une soirée par semaine sans télévision pour nous distraire. On mangeait ensemble dans la cuisine et on se racontait tout de notre semaine. On pourrait faire pareil, non ?

Castiel en avait effectivement terriblement envie. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il ferait disparaître la télévision de l'appartement de Dean pour ne plus avoir à le partager avec elle. Il voulait le jeune homme pour lui tout seul, à chaque minute de chaque journée.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Dean.

\- Ok alors… on mettra ça au point. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de mettre la table ou tu mangeras froid.

Castiel sourit en se levant de sa chaise. Il entreprit ensuite d'installer ce dont ils avaient besoin sur la table. Il jetait par moment des coups d'œil à Dean mais le jeune homme était toujours entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ne semblait pas prêter attention à lui. Il s'autorisa donc à le regarder un peu plus longuement quand il eut terminé d'installer les assiettes, les couverts et les verres.

\- Est-ce que ça fonctionnera de la même façon quand on vivra ensemble ? Est-ce que tu me donneras des ordres en permanence ?

\- Si c'est ton truc, on peut en discuter, répliqua Dean.

Castiel n'avait pas réalisé que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être interprété autrement que comme il l'avait pensé en le disant. Il était clair que Dean plaisantait.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Désolé de te décevoir.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu. Ce n'est pas mon truc non plus. Et puis même si ça l'était, je crois que je préférerais nettement être celui qui reçoit les ordres plutôt que l'inverse.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant cela. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer donnant ds ordres à Dean. Lui dictant sa conduite quand ils feraient l'amour, exiger de lui qu'il prenne une position ou une autre. Mais cela ne pourrait jamais être plus qu'un fantasme. Un de plus dans la longue liste de ceux qu'il avait déjà concernant son ami.

\- Tout est prêt ? Demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

Il ne semblait pas du tout conscient de l'effet que ses propos avaient eu sur Castiel et ce dernier en fut soulagé. Il confirma donc que tout étai prêt puis s'assit pendant que Dean apportait ce qu'il avait passé du temps à cuisiner.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur dîner à discuter de tout et de rien. De leur semaine, des recherches de Castiel, de Sam, des clients au café. Et alors que les heures défilaient lentement, Castiel réalisa qu'il avait eu raison de proposer à Dean d'emménager avec lui. Il savait qu'il y aurait des moments difficiles et qu'il lui arriverait probablement de souffrir. Mais cela en vaudrait la peine. Car il pourrait ensuite passer des soirées entières à parler avec Dean. A le regarder manger. A débattre avec lui de ce qu'ils regardaient à la télévision. Ils pourraient rester ensemble jusque tard dans la nuit puisqu'aucun des deux n'aurait ensuite à rentrer. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Et même si ce n'était pas la totalité de ce dont il rêvait depuis de longs mois, c'était mieux que rien.


	11. Thérapie

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 11 et Crowley entre en scène !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour votre fidélité ! Et vos messages !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Demons d'Imagine Dragons**

 **Chapitre 11 : Thérapie**

 _« Nous avons trop coutume de nous juger pendant nos moments d'abattement et de dépression. »_

 _Robert Johnson_

Les choses s'étaient apaisées entre Dean et Castiel après la nuit que ce dernier avait passé aux côtés de son mari amnésique. A sa grande surprise, Dean n'avait plus fait de cauchemar jusqu'au lever du jour. Il s'était réveillé reposé et calme. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup de toute façon.

Dean n'était plus aussi mal à l'aise en compagnie de Castiel. Il avait envie de tisser des liens avec lui à nouveau, de construire une relation entre eux afin de préserver leur fille et de pouvoir avancer. Puisqu'il n'était pas capable de plus, il avait choisi, comme Castiel l'avait suggéré, de réapprendre à être son ami. Ce ne serait sans doute pas simple mais c'était tout de même plus aisé que de reprendre son rôle de mari sans avoir le moindre souvenir d'avoir un jour aimé Castiel.

Celui-ci était facile à apprécier. Il était gentil et drôle, intelligent et patient. Dean pouvait s'imaginer devenant ami avec lui à une autre époque, venant le consulter quand il avait besoin d'un conseil ou juste appréciant de passer de longues heures en sa compagnie à parler de tout et de rien. Le problème était qu'il ne s'imaginait pas voulant plus. Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de désir pour lui. Il le trouvait beau garçon mais il n'était pas attiré par lui. Il doutait de pouvoir l'être à nouveau un jour sans retrouver la mémoire.

Et si Castiel lui assurait en permanence que cela n'était pas grave, Dean se sentait coupable. Il avait tenté d'ignorer la tristesse qu'il voyait parfois sur le visage de son mari et il y était parvenu durant quelques jours. Mais il pouvait parfois sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il pouvait lire la nostalgie dans ses yeux, la déception à chaque fois que Dean se réveillait sans se souvenir de lui. Il voulait que cela change. Il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre pour y parvenir.

Alors qu'ils construisaient doucement une amitié encore chancelante, Dean pouvait sentir qu'il plongeait dans une forme de dépression qui finirait par l'engloutir tout entier. Il ne savait pas comment aller mieux. Il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur Castiel pour se sentir coupable, pour se rappeler de toutes ces choses dont il l'avait privé et qu'il ne savait pas comment lui donner à nouveau. Il avait souvent envie de pleurer, et le faisait quand il était seul dans la salle de bains, l'eau de la douche couvrant le bruit de ses sanglots. Il savait que la situation ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. S'il continuait à ne rien faire, il finirait par ne plus jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface.

Il était temps pour lui de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler à Sam ou Castiel de ce qu'il ressentait presque quotidiennement à présent, il choisit d'en faire part à son psychologue.

Le docteur Fergus Crowley n'était pas un psychologue conventionnel. Il n'avait rien de l'image que Dean avait de son métier avant de le rencontrer. Il n'était pas compatissant. Il n'était même pas vraiment gentil. Il poussait Dean dans ses derniers retranchements et ne cherchait pas à le ménager. Il le mettait face à toutes les choses qu'il refusait de voir et attendait ensuite patiemment qu'il en prenne conscience. Il était brusque et cruel parfois. Dean l'adorait pour ça.

Lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous, il avait refusé de parler. Pas parce qu'il estimait ne pas en avoir besoin mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Crowley n'avait pas cherché à l'interroger. Il lui avait assuré qu'il était payé et qu'il pouvait choisir quoi faire de ses séances. Qu'il se fichait de l'entendre et n'avait aucune obligation de le guérir. Dean avait fini par prendre la parole. Il n'avait plus pu s'arrêter ensuite.

Ils parlaient de tout mais surtout de Castiel. Dean avait confié à son psychologue sa peur de ne jamais retrouver la mémoire. Il s'était alors entendu dire que c'était une possibilité. Crowley ne cherchait pas à le ménager en lui servait des platitudes idiotes. Il lui disait ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Et Dean lui en était reconnaissant.

Cela faisait donc de Crowley la personne idéale pour aborder le sujet de sa dépression latente. Il choisit de le faire rapidement pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère vraiment. Mais savoir qu'il devait le faire et se lancer étaient deux choses différentes. Dean avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une étape nécessaire sur le chemin de sa guérison, il n'était pas sûr de trouver les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était assis dans le fauteuil en cuir qui était réservé aux patients dans le bureau de Crowley, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui tremblaient. En face de lui, Crowley avait le nez plongé dans ses notes. Dean ne savait pas s'il lisait vraiment ou faisait juste mine de ne pas attendre qu'il prenne la parole.

Le bureau était vide de toute décoration. Les murs étaient nus sauf pour le diplôme que Crowley avait affiché à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas de mobilier non plus. Juste deux fauteuils et une table basse. Dean se sentait bien ici. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que l'endroit collait plus à la personnalité qu'il se souvenait d'avoir. Celle d'un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans qui voulait brûler la vie par les deux bouts et ne surtout se soucier de rien. Il supposait que l'homme de trente-trois dont il habitait le corps et qui avait acheté une maison en banlieue l'aurait détesté. Tant pis pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que les choses vont mieux pour moi, finit-il par déclarer dans le silence de la pièce.

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Crowley et les garda rivés sur ses mains. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment différentes de celles dont il se souvenait onze ans plus tôt. Seul son alliance jurait avec l'image qu'il en avait. La bague qui symbolisait un mariage dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir et dans lequel il se sentait emprisonné à présent. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'enlever. Il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Mais il savait que cela ferait trop de peine à Castiel.

\- Vous m'avez pourtant dit le contraire il y a quelques jours, rappela Crowley en fermant son bloc-notes.

Dean leva finalement les yeux sur lui. Comme à son habitude, il portait un costume noir qui semblait avoir été conçu pour lui et une cravate rouge sang qui donnait à Dean l'impression d'être face au Diable.

\- Je sais et je le croyais il y a quelques jours. Je n'en suis plus aussi sûr à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

Dean haussa les épaules avant d'étendre ses jambes devant lui. Il les glissa sous la table basse entre Crowley et lui puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et joignit ses mains sur son ventre. Il se fichait que sa position puisse déplaire à son psychologue. Il devait se sentir à l'aise physiquement puisqu'il allait aborder un sujet déstabilisant.

\- Castiel veut que nous soyons amis, déclara-t-il.

\- Et vous n'en avez pas envie ?

\- Si, je… je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Si jamais je ne retrouve pas la mémoire, je ne veux pas qu'il reste un étranger pour moi. On a une fille et je veux la protéger. Mais je… je sais qu'il attend plus de moi. Il ne le dira pas, bien sûr. Mais son mari lui manque.

\- C'est vous, son mari, rappela Crowley avec calme.

C'était techniquement vrai. Sauf que ce n'était pas ce que Dean ressentait. Il ne se voyait pas comme l'homme qui avait épousé Castiel mais comme celui qui refusait même d'envisager un jour d'épouser qui que ce soit.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

\- Dean, il va falloir vous montrer plus précis. Je ne suis pas devin et je ne peux pas lire dans vos pensées. Si vous voulez avancer, il va falloir mettre des mots sur ce qui se passe dans votre tête.

D'autres à sa place auraient probablement été vexé par le ton employé par Crowley, se seraient peut-être même insurgés d'être ainsi malmenés par l'homme désigné pour les aider. Mais Dean ne voulait pas être cajolé. Il n'avait jamais fonctionné ainsi avant. Il avait besoin d'être bousculé pour avancer.

\- J'ai l'impression d'habiter le corps d'un autre. D'un côté, aux yeux de tout le monde, je suis le Dean de trente-trois ans qui a une vie stable, un métier, une fille, un mari et visiblement des tendances homosexuelles. Mais pour moi et dans ma tête, je suis toujours le garçon de vingt-deux ans qui aime les femmes, sortir et surtout ne prendre aucune autre responsabilité que celle de veiller sur son petit frère. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je suppose qu'elle devait me convenir et me rendre heureux avant mais à présent c'est… je me sens prisonnier d'elle. Et je me déteste pour ça.

\- Pourquoi vous détester pour quelque chose que vous ressentez ? Quelque chose sur laquelle vous n'avez aucun contrôle ?

\- Parce que cela fait du mal aux gens qui m'entourent… parce que je fais souffrir Castiel et qu'il ne le mérite clairement pas. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment.

\- Mais vous ne l'aimez pas.

Dean soupira longuement. Sam lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne devait pas voir les choses sous cet angle. Le problème n'était pas qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Castiel mais qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'être. Dean avait voulu y croire. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus il en doutait.

\- Plus maintenant. Pas comme il le mérite. Et franchement, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau sans me souvenir de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

\- Vous êtes pourtant tombé amoureux de lui avant. Vous n'aviez jamais eu la moindre relation ou même la moindre attirance pour un homme avant lui. Rien ne vous garantit que ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois-ci également.

Dean hocha la tête même s'il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait peur de se contraindre à aimer Castiel, de se forcer à ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Ce serait injuste envers son mari ainsi qu'envers lui-même de se forcer à vivre une vie dont il ne voulait pas vraiment.

\- J'ai besoin de certitudes. J'en ai assez de n'être sûr de rien. Assez de faire semblant. Tout serait plus simple s'il n'y avait pas Lyra. Je sais que c'est probablement cruel de dire cela mais c'est vrai. Si elle n'était pas là, j'aurais déjà fait mes valises.

\- Rien ne vous empêche de partir quelques temps pour faire le point. Je suis sûr que Castiel ne s'y opposera pas.

\- C'est justement là tout le problème. Il ne m'en empêchera pas. Parce qu'il veut que j'aille mieux et qu'il est prêt à sacrifier son propre bonheur pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne pour moi.

Il savait bien qu'il était probablement égoïste de dire cela. Sam le lui avait répété à de maintes reprises par le passé. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger des autres qu'ils ferment les yeux sur son bonheur et son bien-être en le laissant dans le même temps se préoccuper du leur. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours fonctionné. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à envisager autre chose.

\- Dean, vous ne pouvez pas refuser systématiquement l'aide des autres comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais seul.

\- Sauf qu'en les laissant m'aider, je les fais souffrir en permanence. Vous n'êtes pas là pour voir sa tête le matin quand je lui avoue que je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Depuis ce cauchemar, il a repris espoir. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé de nouveau. Et ça me frustre… ça me tue un peu plus chaque jour.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Dean lut quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude sur le visage de son psychologue. Ce n'était certainement pas bon signe. Crowley était quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme et impassible le reste du temps.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Crowley se racla la gorge avant de se pencher en avant, les mains jointes entre ses cuisses.

\- Dean… est-ce qu'il vous arrive de penser à la mort ?

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. Il prit une seconde pour assimiler la question avant de répondre.

\- Pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre… pas plus que…

Il s'interrompit alors, réalisant qu'il était en train de mentir. C'était contre-productif. Il soupira longuement.

\- Peut-être que j'y pense parfois depuis mon réveil… je ne veux pas mourir mais il m'arrive de dire que ça vaudrait mieux si je ne m'étais jamais réveillé… si j'étais mort dans cet accident. Castiel pourrait refaire sa vie et Lyra avoir un autre père. Ce serait plus facile pour eux.

\- Donc ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que vous pensez réellement que la vie des gens qui vous aiment serait plus simple si vous étiez mort ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils feraient leur deuil et passeraient à autre chose facilement ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il savait bien que perdre un être cher n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Il était passé par là à la mort de sa mère. Mais il estimait tout de même que ce serait moins douloureux pour ses proches de faire leur deuil que de vivre avec l'homme qu'il était à présent. Il était là pour leur rappeler constamment ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Il n'avait plus rien à leur offrir. Ils seraient mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce serait simple… juste que ce serait mieux. Ils seraient tristes… bien sûr qu'ils seraient tristes. Mais une fois leur deuil fait, ils pourraient passer à autre chose. Ils pourraient repartir de l'avant avec quelqu'un qui saura la chance qu'il a de les avoir. Je ne suis pas capable de leur offrir quoi que ce soit d'autre que le souvenir de ce qu'ils ont perdu. Je suis une épave. Ils méritent mieux que ça.

Castiel se racla la gorge à nouveau avant de regarder Dean droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez mourir ? Il est évident que vous auriez préféré ne pas vous réveiller… mourir dans l'accident mais… est-ce que vous avez toujours envie de mourir à présent ? Si vous mettez de côté ce que vous pensez faire subir à vos proches, est-ce que vous, à titre personnel, pensez vraiment que votre vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue ?

\- Vous voulez savoir si j'envisage de me suicider ?

\- Je veux que vous répondiez à ma question.

Dean prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Il estimait que le suicide était un acte lâche et égoïste. Mais il en avait effectivement assez de la vie qu'il menait. Elle était celle d'un autre. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer ainsi et de jouer un rôle en permanence. Il finit par soupirer longuement.

\- Non, je ne vais pas me tuer … pas parce que je suis heureux ou convaincu que les choses finiront par s'arranger mais parce que je ne veux pas faire subir cela à ma famille. Pas maintenant qu'ils m'ont retrouvé. Si j'étais seul… si je n'étais pas marié et père de famille, ce serait probablement différent.

Il savait bien que ce qu'il disait confirmait probablement ce que Crowley pensait déjà. Il ne vivait que pour les gens qui l'entouraient et comptaient sur lui. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui.

\- Dean, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'envisager quelque chose de différent, déclara Crowley.

\- Comment ça, quelque chose de différent ? Une autre thérapie ?

Crowley grimaça une seconde. Il semblait savoir que ce qu'il allait dire ensuite ne plairait pas au jeune homme. Mais il ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer pour autant.

\- Non, pas une autre thérapie, ou plutôt… je pense que vous souffrez de dépression.

\- Je ne suis pas malade. Je suis amnésique mais je ne suis pas fou. Vous ne me convaincrez jamais de me faire enfermer.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai en tête. Rassurez-vous. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes fou mais vous êtes bien malade. Et je pense que ça ne date pas uniquement de votre réveil.

\- Vous voulez dire que je suis dépressif depuis toujours ? J'allais bien ! Avant toute cette histoire, j'allais bien… j'étais heureux.

\- Vraiment ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer ses propos avant de la fermer sans rien dire. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le croire malade. Mais s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir calmement à ce que Crowley venait de lui dire, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas totalement déraisonnable. Il avait déjà par le passé vécu des périodes où il perdait le goût de faire quoi que ce soit, où il ne se sentait pas bien dans sa propre peau. Cela datait de son enfance. Il avait juste pensé que tout le monde vivait plus ou moins la même chose. Il s'était peut-être trompé.

\- Il m'est arrivé d'aller moins bien… de me sentir impuissant et inutile mais je… je croyais que tout le monde vivait ce genre de chose au moins une fois dans sa vie.

\- Dean, ce que vous me décrivez confirme ce que je pense. Et il est évident que votre dépression n'a jamais été traitée jusque-là.

\- Mais comment pourrais-je… est-ce que je peux en guérir au moins ?

Crowley lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr. Cela va toutefois nécessiter autre chose que quelques rendez-vous avec moi. Je peux vous aider avec votre amnésie et je suis convaincu de pouvoir vous aider avec votre dépression. Mais vous allez devoir accepter de prendre un traitement.

\- Non, asséna Dean sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il refusait de prendre le moindre médicament. Il considérait cela comme une solution de facilité. Et c'était risqué. Il ne voulait pas devenir un légume sous influence permanente de médicaments. Il avait besoin d'être alerte et lucide.

\- Je ne parle pas d'un traitement lourd… juste d'anti-dépresseurs une fois par jour. Cela vous aidera à vous sentir mieux. Et si vous voulez mon avis, ce que vous voulez sans quoi vous ne seriez pas là, cela pourrait également vous aider à retrouver la mémoire.

\- Vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas capable de retrouver mes souvenirs parce que je suis dépressif ?

Crowley secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit là de la seule explication mais c'est sans doute une des causes de votre état. En traitant votre dépression, nous offrirons du repos à votre esprit et une possibilité pour lui de travailler sur autre chose que sur votre état.

Dean devait reconnaître que cela avait du sens. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait mais Crowley savait visiblement de quoi il parlait. Il avait probablement raison sur toute la ligne. Cela ne rendait toujours pas les choses plus faciles à accepter.

\- Comment pourrais-je être dépressif alors que j'avais tout pour être heureux ? Je suis marié et père et… je fais un métier que j'aime même si je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Dean, envisagez votre dépression comme une angine, d'accord ? Si vous étiez malade et que vous preniez disons… un antidouleur quelconque, les symptômes disparaîtraient pendant un temps. Mais si vous ne traitez pas la maladie avec des antibiotiques, elle continuera à revenir et elle finira par vous tuer. C'est un peu pareil pour la dépression.

\- Vous voulez dire que Castiel, Lyra et tout le reste ont agi jusque-là comme un vulgaire antidouleur mais que la maladie n'est pas guérie parce que je ne l'ai jamais traitée directement ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, confirma Crowley.

Dean avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et un début de migraine. Il se sentait perdu et totalement impuissant face à la révélation que son psychologue venait de lui faire. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le problème. Il devait toutefois reconnaître qu'il était sensiblement soulagé d'avoir ainsi identifié son ennemi.

\- D'accord, je veux bien vous croire, mais… qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

\- Eh bien pour commencer, vous allez devoir me faire confiance et me croire quand je vous dis qu'un traitement médicamenteux est la meilleure solution pour le moment. Il va falloir accepter également que vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir seul et que vous allez avoir besoin de l'aide des gens qui vous entourent. Vous devez vous autoriser à l'accepter.

Dean savait que ce serait la partie la plus délicate pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de saisir les mains qu'on lui tendait. Il préférait de loin être celui qui aidait plutôt que l'inverse. Il se sentait alors vulnérable. Et son père lui avait répété suffisamment souvent pour qu'il finisse par le croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, pas quand les autres comptaient sur lui. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas si cela n'avait pas changé durant les onze années qu'il avait oubliées. Il allait devoir oublier ce qu'il avait appris jusque-là et se faire violence pour changer. Ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il était suffisamment honnête pour reconnaître qu'il en avait probablement grandement besoin. Car à ce rythme-là et en continuant ainsi à fermer les yeux, il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir.

\- Est-ce qu'ils m'aideront à dormir ? demanda-t-il ensuite en songeant aux cauchemars qu'il faisait souvent.

Crowley rouvrit son calepin et y nota quelque chose rapidement. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Dean.

\- Vous faites toujours des cauchemars ?

\- Presque toutes les nuits. Moins ces derniers jours mais ils reviennent régulièrement. Et je me réveille en hurlant. L'autre soir, j'ai réveillé Castiel et il… il a insisté pour rester à côté de moi toute la nuit. Je n'ai plus fait de cauchemar depuis mais je sais qu'ils vont revenir.

\- Dean, je crois qu'ils sont nécessaires.

Dean soupira longuement. Il devait reconnaître que son dernier cauchemar avait un sens. Son cerveau l'avait utilisé pour lui rappeler quelque chose. C'était le premier souvenir qu'il retrouvait. Et même s'il était flou et sans doute un peu éloigné de la réalité, il avait été content de se remémorer quelque chose. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'angoisser à chaque fois qu'il allait se coucher.

\- Le sommeil est souvent le moment le plus propice pour que votre cerveau vous renvoie des images de ce que vous avez vécu durant les onze dernières années. Bien sûr, vous avez besoin de sommeil et oui, les cachets vous aideront à dormir plus paisiblement mais je ne peux que vous encourager à noter soigneusement chaque matin tout ce dont vous vous souvenez de vos rêves ou de vos cauchemars. Vous pourrez ensuite en parler à Castel et voir ce qui correspond à un souvenir ou ce qui n'est que le produit de votre imagination.

Dean y avait effectivement songé. Il se promit de le faire la prochaine fois. Il était déterminé à accepter l'aide des autres et il était convaincu que Castiel apprécierait qu'il se tourne ainsi vers lui.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de la nuit où Castiel est resté avec vous. Vous m'avez dit ne pas avoir fait de cauchemar quand il était là. Est-ce que vous commencez à vous sentir plus à l'aise avec lui ?

Dean avait confié à Crowley ses difficultés à se sentir totalement à l'aise avec son mari. C'était sans nul doute le sujet dont ils avaient le plus débattu depuis le début de sa thérapie. Les choses étaient un peu différentes à présent. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de grand-chose mais il parvenait à rester seul avec Castiel sans se sentir piégé avec un étranger. Il y avait des choses que son mari disait et qui lui semblait familières. Ce n'était pas réellement des souvenirs, plus une sensation qu'il avait par moment.

\- De ce point de vue-là, les choses évoluent dans le bon sens. J'apprends à le connaître à nouveau et… même si je ne me souviens de rien, il y a des moments où je ne suis pas surpris par sa façon de réagir ou par ses petites habitudes. Comme si je les connaissais et que j'étais habitué à le voir faire. Mais il y a également des moments où je me rends compte que je ne sais plus rien de lui… que je ne me souviendrai sans doute jamais de rien et je ne sais alors plus quoi lui dire. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter et je finis par prendre la fuite.

\- Mais sa présence vous a aidé à retrouver le sommeil ?

\- Oui. Je me sentais moins seul. Je me sentais bien. Je savais que quelqu'un veillait sur moi… quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter.

Crowley prit à nouveau quelques notes avant de tapoter une seconde son stylo contre sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Le truc c'est qu'il… il veut qu'on redevienne amis avant tout. Il sait que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin… que me demander d'être plus serait une erreur parce que je ne suis pas prêt à lui donner plus. Mais il… il est patient et gentil et… il est là. Il est là à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de lui. Même si je sais que le fait que je ne me souvienne de rien lui pèse et lui fait du mal, il ne me le reproche pas. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais vous ne ressentez toujours rien pour lui, constata Crowley.

\- Rien du tout, confirma Dean.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il appréciait Castiel. Il lui était reconnaissant pour ses efforts et pour sa présence à ses côtés. Il savait que les choses ne devaient pas être faciles pour lui non plus.

\- Ou du moins pas ce qu'il voudrait que je ressente. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne pense pas pouvoir retomber amoureux de lui pour le moment et je n'ai pas la moindre attirance physique pour lui. C'est sans doute frustrant pour lui parce qu'il sait ce qu'il a perdu. Pour moi, c'est… c'est presque un soulagement.

Crowley fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Comment ça, un soulagement ? demanda-t-il alors.

Dean prit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées avant de répondre.

\- Je les crois quand ils me disent que j'étais amoureux de lui. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mensonge ou d'une mauvaise blague même si j'en ai douté au début. C'est juste que… je vais de surprises en surprises depuis mon réveil. Ma vie est tellement différente de ce que j'imaginais à l'âge de vingt-deux ans que je… je ne suis pas sûr que je saurais comment gérer une telle attirance. Ça ne ferait que s'ajouter à toutes ces choses auxquelles je dois me réhabituer et… c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Vous n'aviez aucun problème avec l'homosexualité dans son ensemble avant ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'intolérant. Bien au contraire. Il avait toujours pensé que les gens avaient le droit d'aimer qui ils voulaient et n'avaient pas à s'en cacher. Il avait toujours défendu ceux qu'on montrait du doigt. Mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé tombant amoureux d'un autre homme. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question durant son adolescence. Son hétérosexualité s'était imposée à lui comme une évidence.

\- Non, jamais. Ma meilleure amie Charlie est lesbienne et cela ne m'a jamais posé aucun problème. J'avais un ami à l'école… Aaron Bass. Il était ouvertement gay et j'ai souvent dû prendre sa défense quand d'autres l'insultaient. Je ne me suis juste jamais… quand j'ai commencé à envisager ma sexualité, j'ai aussitôt su que j'étais hétéro. Point final.

\- Parce que vous en étiez convaincu ou parce qu'on vous en avait convaincu ?

La question de Crowley déstabilisa totalement Dean. Pas parce qu'il la trouvait ridicule mais au contraire, parce qu'elle avait du sens et qu'il aurait sans doute dû se la poser par lui-même avant. Son père n'aurait jamais toléré qu'un de ses fils soit gay. Il avait clairement rejeté Dean le jour où il lui avait appris qu'il était en couple avec Castiel. Dean avait toujours su que son père ne pourrait pas l'accepter s'il était différent. Peut-être cela avait-il joué dans sa sexualité. Peut-être avait-il agi ainsi pour se protéger.

\- Mon père ne l'aurait pas accepté. Il ne l'a pas accepté d'ailleurs. Sam m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi quand il l'a appris. Je suppose que je le savais déjà quand j'étais ado. Peut-être même que c'est pour ça que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. J'ai toujours voulu rendre mon père fier de moi. J'ai toujours fait tout ce qu'il me demandait.

\- Vous savez, Dean, beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes fondent des familles avec une personne du sexe opposé en pensant être hétérosexuels avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, qu'ils ont simplement refusé d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'ils étaient vraiment parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'on puisse les rejeter. Peu importe que ce soit à cause de leur famille ou de la société dans son ensemble. Ils se sont forcés à jouer un rôle pour rentrer dans la norme.

\- Vous pensez que c'est ce que j'ai pu faire inconsciemment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous connais pas suffisamment pour vous l'affirmer mais c'est une possibilité. Il est toutefois aussi possible que vous soyez tombé amoureux de Castiel indépendamment de son sexe. Que vous ne soyez pas gay mais juste attiré par une personne qui s'avère être du même sexe que vous.

\- D'après Sam, j'appelle ça être Cassexuel, souffla-t-il.

Le mot le faisait sourire à chaque fois. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer se justifiant ainsi auprès de son frère. Pas parce qu'il avait honte d'être gay mais parce que cela avait dû le surprendre autant que cela avait dû surprendre toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient. Se dire Cassexuel était plus simple.

\- C'est une façon amusante de l'expliquer. Et cela semble indiquer que vous faites partie de la seconde catégorie de personnes… celles qui tombent amoureuses d'une personne du même sexe pour ce qu'elle est avant tout, indépendamment de leur sexe. Vous n'êtes pas gay, Dean. Et je suis sûr que si vous veniez à quitter Castiel, vous ne seriez pas attiré par un autre homme ensuite.

D'une certaine manière, Dean trouvait cela rassurant. Car si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas avec son mari ou s'il ne se souvenait jamais plus de lui, il retournerait à quelque chose qu'il connaissait, maîtrisait et qui ne le terrifiait pas.

\- De toute façon, il est trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec Castiel ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Vous avez le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Vous devez procéder par étapes.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était effectivement trop tôt pour parler de relations sexuelles avec Castiel. A vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'il s'autorisait à y penser, il pouvait sentir la panique monter en lui. Il savait comment le sexe entre hommes fonctionnait. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait tenté des choses avec les femmes qu'il avait ramené chez lui. Il n'était pas totalement étranger au sexe anal. Mais il n'avait aucune idée des rôles que Castiel et lui avaient tenus respectivement. Il ne se voyait pas dans le rôle de celui qui recevait. Il était presque sûr que c'était douloureux. Il avait entendu parler de la sensibilité de la prostate mais il n'avait jamais tenté de se toucher là. Et il ne l'envisageait toujours pas. Il avait presque eu envie de poser la question à Castiel. Pour savoir enfin s'il appréciait d'être celui qu'on pénétrait ou s'il s'en tenait uniquement à un rôle actif dans leur couple. Il y avait renoncé. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre la réponse.

\- Dean, vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

La voix de Crowley tira le jeune homme de ses songes et il hocha aussitôt la tête. Il était temps pour lui de chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête et de se concentrer avant tout sur sa guérison. C'était sa priorité, la seule et unique pour le moment.

\- Désolé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs mais je… on peut reprendre.

\- Comme je vous disais, nous devons procéder par étapes. Et maintenant que nous avons mis un nom sur ce que vous traversez, je pense qu'il est essentiel de traiter votre dépression avant toute autre chose. Je vais vous adresser à un psychiatre qui pourra établir une ordonnance.

\- Vous allez me laisser tomber ? demanda alors Dean, paniqué.

Crowley sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Non, Dean, je ne vais pas vous abandonner. Je vais continuer à vous suivre. Mais parce que je ne suis que psychologue, je ne peux pas vous prescrire d'ordonnance. Mon confrère le fera après vous avoir rencontré s'il l'estime opportun. Je lui expliquerai tout au préalable.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avoir confiance en qui que ce soit d'autre qu'en vous.

\- Vous m'en voyez honoré, Dean, mais je doute que vous ayez le choix. Et puis croyez-moi, Luc et moi travaillons ensemble depuis des années maintenant. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien avec lui.

Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de voir un psychiatre. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée de consulter un psychologue mais le terme psychiatre avait quelque chose d'effrayant. De bien plus sérieux. On envoyait chez un psychiatre ceux qu'on estimait trop malades pour se contenter d'un psychologue.

\- Luc ? demanda Dean.

\- Lucifer Rooney, pour être plus précis, mais j'utilise ce surnom… il met les patients nettement plus à l'aise que son prénom complet.

Pendant une seconde, Dean crut qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, ou d'un signe du destin. Il était marié avec un homme qui portait le nom d'un ange et à présent, son psychologue voulait l'envoyer voir un psychiatre qui portait également un nom à consonance religieuse. Comment pouvait-on appeler son enfant Lucifer ? C'était cruel.

\- Je crois que je m'en tiendrais à Docteur Rooney. Je doute de toute façon qu'il apprécie la familiarité.

\- Faites-moi confiance, Dean… Luc n'est pas un médecin comme les autres. Vous le comprendrez assez vite. Je vais le contacter aujourd'hui et lui demander de vous appeler.

Dean n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il acquiesça donc plusieurs fois puis poussa un long soupir pour faire savoir à Crowley qu'il le faisait à contre-cœur. Son psychologue sourit alors.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant.

\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, protesta Dean par principe.

\- Vous boudez, répliqua Crowley.

\- Je ne… OK, peut-être que je boude un peu. Je ne suis juste pas vraiment enthousiaste. Mais je peux vous promettre de faire ce que votre ami ou vous me direz de faire. Je veux guérir.

Crowley sembla satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Il prit quelques notes puis referma son calepin et le posa sur ses cuisses. Il reboucha son stylo avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans celui de Dean.

\- Vous vouliez me parler d'autre chose aujourd'hui ?

A vrai dire, il y avait probablement des dizaines de sujet que Dean souhaitait aborder avec son psychologue. Il avait du mal à établir des priorités et à décider de ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance. Il avait du mal à réfléchir et il était encore sous le coup de l'annonce de sa dépression.

\- Comment les choses se passent avec votre frère ? demanda alors Crowley qui semblait avoir senti l'hésitation de son patient.

Dean sourit en pensant à Sam.

\- Bien. Différemment mais bien. Sam est… il est mon seul point de repère dans cette histoire. Je ne me souviens pas de Castiel, pas plus que de Lyra ou de Gabriel. Mais je me souviens de Sam. Alors bien sûr, il n'est plus le garçon de dix-huit ans dont je me souviens mais il reste mon petit frère. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Je sais qu'il est là pour moi. Et puis il va devenir père et moi oncle. Je suis heureux pour lui.

\- Vous le trouvez vraiment changé par rapport à votre souvenir ?

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Il a vieilli. Il est plus calme et il a une vie bien rangée. Il est marié et… c'est un avocat réputé maintenant. Il a réussi dans la vie.

\- Je ne vous parlais pas de son environnement ou de son physique mais plus de sa personnalité.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment changé de ce point de vue-là, non. Il fait toujours les mêmes blagues stupides qui ne font rire que lui. Il continue de me surveiller du coin de l'œil quand il sait que je lui mens. Il est toujours capable d'obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi en faisant son regard de chien battu. Non. Il est toujours le même Sammy. C'est en grande partie ce qui me permets de ne pas perdre complètement la tête depuis mon départ. Je sais que si je panique, il me suffit d'appeler Sam pour retrouver mes repères.

\- Vous êtes proches, constata Crowley.

\- Sans doute plus que la plupart des frères et sœurs. C'est en grande partie dû à la façon dont nous avons été élevés. Notre père n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à nous accorder et notre mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans et Sam six mois. Je l'ai élevé et j'ai veillé à ce qu'il ne manque rien. Parfois, il était plus mon fils que mon petit frère. Je suppose que ça rapproche.

Crowley acquiesça. Dean continua alors à parler de Sam durant quelques minutes, racontant à son psychologue quelques bons souvenirs de leur enfance. Il s'interrompit ensuite de lui-même quand il eut fait le tour de ce dont il souvenait.

\- Vous ne parlez presque jamais de votre père, Dean. Vous l'évoquez souvent mais vous ne m'avez jamais parlé réellement de lui. Est-ce que c'est un sujet que vous refusez d'aborder ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai juste pas grand-chose à vous dire sur lui. Notre relation a toujours été compliquée. Je voulais le rendre fier mais je ne crois pas y être parvenu. Je faisais tout ce qu'il exigeait de moi et ce n'était jamais suffisant. Il avait toujours des reproches à me faire et me criait dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Je crois qu'il avait du mal à me supporter. Un peu parce que je tenais son rôle auprès de Sam et lui rappelait constamment son propre échec à nous élever. Mais aussi et surtout parce que j'ai toujours ressemblé physiquement à ma mère. J'aurais aimé que les choses puissent s'arranger entre nous. Mais quand Sam a quitté la maison pour aller vivre en Californie, je n'ai pas hésité à le suivre. Mon père ne me l'a jamais pardonné. On ne se parlait plus beaucoup. Et maintenant il est mort.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand votre frère vous l'a annoncé ?

C'était difficile à définir. Dean n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de son père. Mais parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression, de son vivant, d'être face à un étranger, il ne l'avait pas vécu comme n'importe quel autre fils aurait vécu la mort de son père. Il était triste, oui. Mais il n'était pas effondré.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dire que je m'en suis réjoui mais je ne peux pas non plus vous dire que cela m'a particulièrement attristé. Je ne lui parlais plus. Et Sam m'a assuré qu'il m'avait rayé de sa vie quand il a su pour Cas et moi. Je suis triste mais pas désespéré. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, d'une certaine façon. Il ne me manque pas vraiment. Je suppose que ça fait de moi un monstre, hein ?

Crowley secoua la tête.

\- Pas du tout, Dean. Vous savez, j'ai moi-même une relation que je qualifierais de compliquée avec ma mère. Je ne suis pas sûr que sa mort me bouleverserait comme la norme voudrait qu'elle me bouleverse.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il savait très bien ce que Crowley pouvait ressentir. Il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait dire librement à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas connu la même situation. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait pas parler de John plus longtemps. Il savait que cela finirait par l'énerver et il ne voulait pas quitter le cabinet en colère. Il choisit donc de changer de sujet et commença à parler de dessin à la place. Il confia sa peur à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir retrouver le niveau qu'il avait visiblement avant son accident. Il parla ensuite des progrès qu'il avait fait physiquement parlant. Puis quand l'horloge au-dessus de la porte indiqua la fin de la séance, il remercia Crowley et quitta le cabinet rapidement.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir fait un énorme pas en avant durant cette séance. Il savait bien que la révélation faite par Crowley était un nouveau problème à ajouter à une liste qui était déjà bien longue mais il aimait l'idée d'avoir un mot à mettre sur ce qu'il vivait. Il savait contre quoi il se battait et cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas perdre des forces inutilement. Il allait maintenant devoir en parler avec Castiel. Il savait d'ores et déjà que son mari serait inquiet en l'entendant, qu'il lui poserait des questions et s'empresserait de faire des recherches pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Mais Dean refusait de le lui cacher. Il estimait que Castiel méritait de savoir la vérité. Le mariage imposait qu'on se montre honnête avec l'autre. Et même si Dean ne se souvenait pas d'avoir choisi d'épouser Castiel, il voulait tout du même s'y tenir. Il le devait à son mari qui faisait preuve d'une immense patience avec lui. Et il le devait au Dean de trente-trois ans dont il habitait le corps et à qui il gâchait clairement de précieuses journées de bonheur à partager avec sa famille.


	12. Mauvaise idée

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 et une nouvelle fois, Castiel a besoin de son grand frère !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et merci pour tous vos merveilleux messages ! Je les adore !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Is this love ? de Whitesnake**

 **Chapitre 12 : Mauvaise idée**

 _« Une mauvaise idée vaut toujours mieux que pas d'idée du tout »_

 _Alphonse Allais_

15 février 2008. 8 ans, 11 mois et 3 jours avant l'accident.

Vivre avec Dean était à la fois la chose la plus incroyable qui soit et la pire des tortures pour Castiel. Il avait emménagé seulement une semaine plus tôt et déjà, il avait été poussé dans ses derniers retranchements à de multiples reprises. Avait été testé encore et encore. Il n'avait pas commis d'erreur jusque-là. Il n'avait rien dit ou fait de stupide. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Une semaine et Castiel en était déjà à se demander à quel moment il ferait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Comme d'embrasser Dean quand le jeune homme débarquait dans la cuisine encore ensommeillé et définitivement adorable. Ou lui confesser l'amour que Castiel avait pour lui lors d'un repas partagé devant la télévision. Lui demander de l'épouser sur le champ quand Dean était occupé à préparer quelque chose de délicieux dans la cuisine.

Castiel avait su dès qu'il avait proposé d'emménager que les choses seraient compliquées pour lui. Il n'était pas stupide. Vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait tout en sachant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ne pouvait clairement pas être uniquement une partie de plaisir. Le voir régulièrement était déjà compliqué. Le voir continuellement était une torture.

Cohabiter avec Dean avait toutefois ses bons côtés également. Castiel avait la chance de pouvoir apprendre chacune des petites habitudes de son ami. Il savait à présent combien de café il lui fallait le matin pour être réellement d'attaque. Il avait appris que Dean aimait les longues douches après une longue journée de travail. Il savait également à présent que son ami avait pour habitude de ne porter qu'un boxer le matin au réveil et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin complètement réveillé. Il l'avait vu laisser traîner ses vêtements à peu près partout dans l'appartement. Oublier un verre ou une tasse sales sur la table du salon. Il savait qu'il ne ronflait pas. Qu'il n'attachait aucune importance à sa coiffure et ne prenait presque aucun temps à arranger ses cheveux le matin. Il apprenait tout et n'importe quoi sur son ami. Et chaque nouvelle information le poussait à l'aimer un peu plus encore.

C'était là que vivre avec Dean devenait une torture. Car son désir pour lui était plus fort et plus intense qu'avant son emménagement. Son amour pour lui le consumait totalement et rendait chaque journée plus difficile que la précédente. Il devait supporter de voir son ami à moitié nu le matin au réveil. Dean n'était pas pudique. Il ne cherchait jamais à se cacher quand il débarquait dans la cuisine à peine réveillé ou sortait de la douche pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'exposait sans se soucier que Castiel puisse le voir. Ce qui était clairement une marque de confiance puisqu'il savait son ami homosexuel. Mais également une torture pour celui qui rêvait depuis toujours de le toucher et de passer des heures entières à apprendre le goût de sa peau et de relier chacune de ses tâches de rousseur du bout de la langue.

Dean était parfait. Castiel l'avait toujours su. Mais il en avait la confirmation à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Physiquement, il était aussi extraordinaire que Castiel l'avait imaginé. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, il lui avait fallu presque dix minutes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. Son torse était musclé et finement dessiné. Il n'avait pas une once de graisse. Il avait des taches de rousseur sur les épaules et les pectoraux. Ses abdominaux n'étaient pas saillants – ce que Castiel préférait nettement – mais son ventre visiblement ferme. Ses fesses étaient rondes et musclées. Plusieurs fois, Castiel s'était autorisé à observer son entrejambe. Les boxers qu'il portait ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Et le dessin de son sexe sous le fin tissu était aussi parfait que le reste de son corps. Castiel aimait même ses jambes arquées. Il aimait ses bras puissants. Il aimait ses mains aux long doigts élégants. Son cou. Tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme qui aurait facilement pu gagner des fortunes en posant pour des photographes.

Mais il n'y avait pas que son physique qui était parfait. Si cela avait été le cas, Castiel aurait pu facilement oublier les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Non. Bien au contraire. Dean était sans doute plus beau encore à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Son âme était pure et si Castiel pouvait la voir, il était convaincu qu'elle ressemblait à une vive lueur blanche aussi aveuglante que le soleil lui-même quand on le regardait directement. Dean était intelligent, drôle et incroyablement généreux. Il était attentionné également. Il savait quand Castiel avait besoin d'un bon repas après de longues heures de travail. Ou quand il avait juste besoin d'une bière et d'un film stupide à la télévision. Il semblait connaître son ami par cœur et s'être totalement adapté à lui. Il n'y avait que la nature réelle de ses sentiments qu'il continuait à ignorer. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne nouvelle pour Castiel.

Après une longue semaine à partager toutes ses soirées avec Dean, Castiel avait définitivement besoin de faire une pause. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à passer une nouvelle fois de longues heures devant la télévision avec son ami à se retenir de le toucher ou de poser sa tête sur son épaule pour être plus confortable. Il avait besoin de quelques heures loin de l'objet de tous ses désirs. D'une soirée où il pourrait réellement se relaxer sans avoir à contrôler chacun de ses gestes ou sous peser chacune de ses paroles.

Dans ces cas-là, il se tournait toujours vers Gabriel. Il savait ce que son frère pensait de son choix d'emménager avec Dean. Il le lui avait dit clairement quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il trouvait son idée stupide. Il la trouvait dangereuse. Il avait probablement raison d'ailleurs. Mais Castiel refusait de le lui dire. Il refusait de changer d'avis. Il savait qu'il se trahirait en annonçant à son ami, une semaine seulement après avoir emménagé, qu'il devait partir ailleurs.

Dean ne sembla pas surpris de sa décision de passer la soirée avec Gabriel. De toute évidence, il avait ses propres projets. Et au grand soulagement de Castiel, ils impliquaient Sam et Jess. Ce qui laissait à penser que le jeune homme rentrerait seul. Qu'il n'aurait pas à l'écouter dans ses ébats avec une inconnue de passage.

Quand Gabriel lui ouvrit la porte, Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il allait avoir droit à des reproches et un ou deux « je te l'avais bien dit ». Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les accepter. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller. Il ne voulait pas passer la soirée dans un bar ou un parc à attendre que les heures passent. Seul avec ses pensées.

Et même si Gabriel pouvait être particulièrement agaçant quand il savait qu'il avait raison, il restait un soutien important pour Castiel. La seule personne à savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait et à qui il n'avait pas besoin de cacher ses envies et ses peurs.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement en silence avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre une bière dans le frigo. Il grimaça en voyant que son seul choix était une de ces boissons aromatisées aux fruits qu'il détestait mais en prit tout de même une bouteille. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'alcool avant d'aborder la conversation qu'il savait inévitable avec son frère.

Gabriel le laissa boire quelques gorgées avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu prends déjà la fuite Cassie ?

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde. Il détestait ce surnom. Quand Gabriel l'appelait ainsi, il avait la sensation d'être un enfant à nouveau. Il était adulte à présent et préférait nettement le surnom que Dean avait choisi pour lui. « Cas » sonnait bien mieux que « Cassie » selon lui. Il n'était peut-être pas totalement objectif cependant. Il ne trouvait jamais rien à redire sur ce que Dean faisait ou disait.

\- Je ne prends pas la fuite. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. C'est interdit ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas interdit et si c'était la vérité, je serais touché. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est un vilain mensonge. Tu ne voulais pas passer la soirée avec moi. Tu voulais juste ne pas la passer avec Dean.

\- Tu délires, protesta Castiel inutilement.

Son frère le connaissait trop bien pour le croire. Mais il ressentait le besoin de se défendre même si c'était inutile.

\- Cassie écoute … je t'aime et si tu veux venir ici à chaque fois que ça devient trop difficile chez toi, tu sais que tu peux. Je t'accueillerais toujours à bras ouverts … que ce soit pour une soirée ou pour plusieurs jours. Mais il est grand temps que tu arrêtes de me mentir. Ou de te mentir à toi-même d'ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ça ne t'apporte rien de bon.

Castiel soupira en quittant la cuisine. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec son frère. Il savait toutefois que c'était inévitable. Il regarda le canapé une seconde, hésitant à y prendre place. Il renonça et choisit finalement de rejoindre le balcon. Il avait besoin d'air frais. D'une grande bouffée d'oxygène après avoir passé une longue semaine en apnée.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine tu sais, lança Gabriel dans son dos.

Castiel le savait. Il était parfaitement conscient que son frère avait uniquement son bien en tête. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Mais il ne comprenait pas réellement la situation. Il ne savait pas que Castiel ne pouvait plus déménager maintenant. Qu'il avait besoin d'être auprès de Dean pour ne pas ressentir son absence comme une douleur physique.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis fatigué, confia-t-il alors.

Il était accoudé contre la rembarde du balcon de son frère et observait les voitures en contre bas. Il avait sa bière dans une main mais il n'avait pas soif. Gabriel finit par prendre place à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule. Castiel se sentit aussitôt soutenu et plus léger. Son frère avait toujours cet effet sur lui même maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes tous les deux.

\- Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir dans ces circonstances-là ? Tu t'infliges une torture inutile Cassie. Tu peux être ami avec Dean sans vivre avec lui. Il trouvera un autre colocataire et toi tu pourras retrouver le sommeil.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je ferais quand il finira par trouver une colocataire charmante dont il tombera amoureux et qu'il finira par épouser ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais quand il n'aura plus de temps à m'accorder parce qu'il aura construit une famille et que je ne serais plus qu'un ami qu'il voit de temps en temps ?

Castiel savait bien qu'il était ridicule de penser qu'en vivant avec Dean, il l'empêcherait de trouver la femme de sa vie. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qui finirait par arriver et qu'il était préférable pour lui de s'y préparer dès à présent. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir leur cohabitation comme la seule manière pour lui de retarder l'échéance. De profiter au maximum du jeune homme avant qu'il ne finisse par devoir laisser sa place.

\- C'est donc ça que tu espères obtenir en vivant avec lui ? Tu penses pouvoir l'empêcher de faire sa vie loin de toi en restant auprès de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible hein ? Tu sais qu'il finira par trouver quelqu'un ? C'est inévitable.

\- Je sais tout ça Gabe. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Mais en attendant, je … je suis avec lui. Je prends ce qu'il peut donner jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Cassie …

Castiel lui fit signe de se taire en levant la main dans sa direction. Il savait très bien ce que son frère s'apprêtait à dire. Qu'il avait tort. Qu'il était stupide. Qu'il allait souffrir. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

\- Je sais que c'est probablement pathétique et stupide et tout un tas d'autres choses mais … je ne peux pas vivre loin de lui Gabe. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne pas le voir constamment. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de … je l'aime tellement qu'une seule minute passée sans le voir est une minute de trop.

\- Tu te rends compte que cela finira par arriver ? Vous ne vivrez pas toute votre vie ensemble.

\- Probablement pas. Mais ça ne me coûte rien d'espérer.

Gabriel sembla alors réaliser ce que Castiel pensait réellement en disant cela et il laissa échapper un long soupire qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

\- Tu espères qu'il finira par tomber amoureux de toi en te voyant tous les jours.

Castiel pouvait le nier mais ce serait un nouveau mensonge. Il en avait assez de cacher la vérité à son frère. Il avait besoin d'en parler.

\- Peut-être. Je sais bien que c'est sans doute impossible mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser parfois.

\- Il n'est pas gay Cassie, rappela Gabriel.

\- Il l'est peut-être sans le savoir … ou il pourrait le devenir pour moi.

C'était idiot. Dean était hétérosexuel et Castiel savait bien qu'il ne vivait pas dans le déni comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui. Il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour les hommes. N'aimait que les femmes. Ça ne changerait probablement jamais. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. C'était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui parler … lui dire ce que tu ressens. Si tu penses qu'il existe une infime chance qu'il finisse par t'aimer un jour, je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance. Parce qu'à trop attendre, tu vas finir par espérer plus que tu ne le devrais et la déception sera pire encore si tu te trompes.

\- Donc quoi ? Je lui dis que je l'aime depuis le premier jour ? Que je veux l'épouser et fonder une famille avec lui ? Que je veux vieillir à ses côtés ? Et ensuite quoi ? Je lui demande s'il veut la même chose ? Il va me rire au nez … et encore, ça c'est la solution la plus optimiste. La plus probable reste qu'il me colle son poing dans la figure avant de me demander de déménager et ne plus jamais chercher à entrer en contact avec lui. Je ne peux pas le perdre Gabe.

C'était là toute l'ironie de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Dean mais il se rendait doucement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre avec lui dans ces circonstances. Il était pris au piège et il refusait de chercher une issue. Parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté.

\- Ce n'est pas une situation tenable sur la durée. Tu es déjà fatigué et cela ne fait qu'une semaine. Dans quel état seras tu après un mois ? Un an ?

\- Dans un état probablement pire que celui dans lequel je suis actuellement … ou peut être que je finirais par m'y faire. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas devin. Et franchement, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la situation. Je ne peux qu'attendre et voir.

\- Et tu veux que je reste là à te regarder te détruire jour après jour ? Non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Soit tu lui parles soit je le fais à ta place. Ça ne peut pas durer.

Castiel se tourna alors vers son frère et le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu ne feras rien, jeta t-il.

\- Si je le ferais. Pas pour t'embêter. Mais parce que je t'aime et que je veux te voir aller mieux. Tu as le choix Cassie. Tu peux lui parler ou déménager. En quel cas, je resterais sagement dans mon coin. Ou tu peux t'obstiner et je serais obligé d'intervenir. C'est à toi de voir.

Castiel sentit la bouteille de bière lui échapper de la main et l'entendit se briser sur le sol. Il n'y prêta toutefois pas vraiment attention. Car il était trop occupé à saisir son frère par le col de sa chemise et à le pousser en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la table qu'il avait installé sur son balcon. Gabriel laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. C'était la première fois que Castiel se montrait violent avec lui. Ils s'étaient disputés par le passé. Mais ils se contentaient d'échanger des mots durs et quelques insultes. Jamais avant ils n'en étaient venus aux mains.

\- Tu vas me frapper ? demanda Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je … commença Castiel avant de s'interrompre.

Il relâcha aussitôt son frère, conscient qu'il était allé trop loin. Il n'avait pas le droit de se défouler ainsi sur Gabriel. Pas quand il était évident qu'il agissait uniquement pour son bien. Peu importait que sa décision soit douloureuse pour Castiel. Il n'avait que de bonnes intentons. Et le bousculer ne rimait à rien. Il était préférable de discuter calmement pour tenter de le convaincre.

\- S'il te plait Gabe, souffla-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

\- S'il te plait quoi ? répliqua son frère qui semblait en colère.

\- S'il te plait, ne fais rien. Ne va pas parler à Dean. Je ne peux pas le perdre.

Gabriel soupira à nouveau. Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil et ne fut pas surpris de voir que sa colère s'était entièrement dissipée. Il semblait las à présent. Triste également. Fatigué et plus vieux que son âge.

\- Cassie, il n'est pas bon pour toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute ou de la tienne. Je sais qu'il n'a pas conscience du mal qu'il te fait mais je … il est évident que tu serais mieux sans lui. Ce sera difficile au début mais tu finiras par passer à autre chose. Par rencontrer quelqu'un. Par être heureux. Tu as juste besoin de prendre tes distances pendant que tu le peux encore.

\- Sauf que c'est déjà trop tard. Tu ne comprends pas Gabe. Tu ne comprends rien, protesta Castiel.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et prit la direction de la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le salon. Il allait la franchir quand Gabriel lui saisit le bras pour le retenir. Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt et ne chercha pas à repousser son frère. Il était bien trop fatigué pour se débattre.

\- Explique-moi alors. Tu m'as donné les grandes lignes mais si tu penses que je n'ai pas compris, alors prends le temps de me réexpliquer jusqu'à ce que je comprenne.

\- Je l'aime, déclara Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je le sais déjà, répliqua Gabriel.

\- Non ce n'est pas … c'est tellement plus fort que ça.

Castiel ne savait pas comment décrire avec précision ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il existait des mots suffisamment forts pour l'expliquer. C'était de l'amour bien sûr. Mais pas uniquement. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de tenter de donner des précisions à son frère.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui. Mais ce n'est pas … pas juste ça. C'est plus. C'est comme s'il faisait partie de moi et que je faisais partie de lui. Comme si on était les deux moitiés d'un tout. Comme s'il était mon âme sœur. Je ne me sens complet que quand je suis à ses côtés. Je ne me sens vivant que quand il me regarde. Heureux que quand il me sourit. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas Gabe. Je ne peux pas envisager mon existence sans qu'il n'en fasse partie d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas partir. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de rester.

Il savait que ses propos allaient alarmer son frère. Il en eut la confirmation quand Gabriel reprit la parole derrière lui.

\- J'ai peur de ce que tu essaies de me dire par là. Tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose de stupide hein ? Cassie … s'il te plait … ne me dis pas que tu envisages de …

\- Non, le coupa aussitôt Castiel. Non. Je ne vais pas me suicider simplement parce qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux s'il n'est pas à mes côtés. C'est pour ça que je veux rester son ami. C'est mieux que rien. Et si c'est ce dont je dois me contenter toute ma vie alors tant pis … j'aurais au moins la sensation d'être entier les quelques fois où on sera ensemble.

\- Je ne pensais que c'était aussi … sérieux, souffla Gabriel en lui relâchant finalement le bras.

Castiel se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Il avait la gorge nouée et une furieuse envie de pleurer. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Gabriel. Ou l'inquiéter plus encore. Il ravala donc ses sanglots et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ça l'est … et pas uniquement depuis qu'on habite ensemble … ça l'est depuis le premier jour. Je l'ai compris à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. J'ai refusé de l'admettre mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance de lui échapper. Pas une seule.

\- On dirait que tu parles d'une condamnation à mort, souffla Gabriel.

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne plaisantait pas. Bien au contraire. Il était sérieux. Et visiblement très inquiet.

\- Parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai parfois. Ce n'est pas la mort au sens propre du terme mais plutôt … un peu comme une mort spirituelle … émotionnelle et sociale. Sans Dean, je n'existe plus.

\- Cassie, je suis tellement désolé. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider mais j'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien faire. Je me sens impuissant. Je déteste ça.

\- Tu m'aides … je peux t'assurer qu'être avec toi m'aide à penser à autre chose … et je sais que je peux compter sur toi si j'en ai besoin. C'est un soulagement. Crois-moi.

Gabriel hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas réellement convaincu. Il s'en voulait clairement de ne pas avoir compris la gravité de la situation jusque-là. D'avoir pris tout ceci à la légère. Il s'en voulait sans doute aussi d'avoir ainsi menacé son frère de parler à Dean sans son accord. Castiel ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse le moindre reproche. Une nouvelle fois, il savait parfaitement que son frère avait toujours ses intérêts en tête. Il avait dit ça parce qu'il pensait réellement que c'était la meilleure solution.

\- Gabe, ne fais pas cette tête s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. Tu n'as aucune raison de ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien.

\- C'est le moment où tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas te protéger de tout jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à me dire, je peux t'épargner l'effort. Ça ne servira à rien. Je suis ton grand frère et je ne cesserais jamais de vouloir te protéger … même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas réussir à chaque fois. Ça ne m'empêchera jamais d'essayer.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Il savait que Gabriel avait toujours été extrêmement protecteur. Il prenait son rôle de grand frère à cœur. N'avait jamais failli à la tâche. Peu importait qu'ils se soient éloignés à une époque, il avait toujours été là pour Castiel. Prêt à prendre les coups à sa place si c'était nécessaire. Il se comportait avec lui un peu comme Dean avec Sam mais sans l'excès qui caractérisait son ami dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Ils n'avaient pas eu la même enfance. Cela expliquait peut-être que Gabriel soit moins enclin à s'autoflageller constamment à chaque fois que Castiel souffrait pour une raison ou une autre. Ils avaient eu des parents présents. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits mais jamais ils n'avaient laissé leur rôle à Gabriel comme John Winchester l'avait fait avec Dean.

\- Je sais Gabe et je ne doute pas que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Mais ce dont j'ai surtout besoin pour le moment, c'est que tu me changes les idées. Que tu me fasses rire et penser à autre chose. Mon amour pour Dean est la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit depuis plusieurs mois et les seuls moments où je pense à autre chose c'est quand je suis avec toi.

Pendant une seconde, il crut que Gabriel allait pleurer. Il vit les larmes envahir les paupières de son frère. Menacer de couler sur ses joues. Mais parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont son petit frère avait besoin, il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant de lui adresser un large sourire.

\- Serais tu en train de dire que je suis un super grand frère ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il savait parfaitement que la réponse était « oui » sans hésiter. Il le savait même si Castiel ne le lui avait jamais dit aussi clairement. Il le savait parce qu'il revenait toujours vers lui quand quelque chose clochait. Quand il avait besoin d'un conseil ou juste de quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps et penser à autre chose. Il avait été là après sa séparation avec Balthazar. Là à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'était moqué de lui par le passé ou pris pour cible parce qu'il était différent. Il était le premier à qui Castiel avait avoué son homosexualité. Mais à cet instant précis, il doutait tout de même de lui. C'était une chose rare chez Gabriel. Il ne manquait pas de confiance en lui-même. Il n'était pas prétentieux mais il avait parfaitement conscience de ses atouts et de ses qualités. De ses défauts aussi.

\- Tu sais que oui mais tu veux me le faire dire juste pour flatter ton égo alors je vais te le dire … mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ça se reproduise … tu es un super grand frère … sans doute le meilleur. Et je t'aime crétin.

\- Oh je t'aime aussi Cassie.

\- Je t'aimerais sans doute plus encore si tu arrêtais de m'appeler comme ça … ce que tu ne feras pas bien sûr parce que tu sais que je déteste ce surnom et que tu aimes m'énerver.

\- Exactement. C'est un privilège dont je bénéficie parce que j'ai eu la bonne idée de naître avant toi.

\- Si tu le dis.

Gabriel hocha la tête comme pour appuyer son propos et Castiel lui laissa cette victoire. Il aimait faire sourire son frère. Il était peut-être le petit frère dans cette histoire mais il n'en était pas moins déterminé depuis son enfance à protéger Gabriel. A être là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Leur relation n'était pas uniquement à sens unique. C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait qu'ils étaient aussi proches même s'ils étaient adultes à présent.

\- Plaisanterie mise à part … et puisque tu veux parler d'autre chose, comment se passent tes recherches ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de quand tu auras bouclé ta thèse ?

Castiel avait pris du retard sur son travail ces derniers jours … ces dernières semaines. Heureusement pour lui, il avait accumulé une avance suffisante depuis le début de son doctorat. Il pouvait se permettre de gaspiller un peu de temps. Il devait toutefois rester vigilant. Il avait un plan auquel il voulait absolument se tenir. Il devait obtenir son doctorat à la fin de l'année scolaire. Postuler ensuite pour un poste d'assistant et faire ses preuves. Il espérait devenir titulaire d'ici quatre à cinq ans. Il ne se relâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas une classe à lui tout seul. La liberté de déterminer son propre programme et une petite plaque à l'entrée de son bureau signifiant qu'il était professeur et pas uniquement assistant. Il savait que cela ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain. Mais il avait confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités. Il atteindrait son objectif. Il l'atteindrait dans les temps.

\- J'ai encore quelques vérifications à faire et je bloque un peu sur l'araméen. La traduction est un peu plus compliquée parce que la langue a des nuances que je ne maitrise pas totalement. Mais j'en vois le bout et si tout va bien, je devrais pouvoir présenter mon mémoire d'ici juin.

\- Tu sais … je reste convaincu que tu aurais eu bien moins de difficultés à travailler sur des langues vivantes que sur des langues mortes. Je veux dire … qui peut se soucier de ce qu'un texte en araméen signifie quand Google peut tout nous traduire dans un anglais à peu près potable.

\- Je ne veux pas faire dans la facilité. Et j'aime l'idée qu'il existe encore des gens pour se soucier de toutes ses langues dont la plupart se fichent éperdument. Il y a une beauté dans ses textes dont on ne peut prendre conscience qu'en leur accordant le temps qu'ils méritent. C'est notre héritage Gabe. Si on les range dans un tiroir et que personne ne se préoccupe plus d'eux alors ce que nos ancêtres ont cherché à nous transmettre restera lettre morte. Je me fiche d'être le seul que cela intéresse. J'estime qu'ils méritent qu'on se soucie de ce qu'ils voulaient nous dire.

Gabriel n'avait jamais été très branché études. Il avait voulu travailler très vite. Pas parce qu'il était stupide. Il avait même plutôt de bonnes notes à l'école. Mais parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie depuis très jeune. Il avait un objectif qu'il avait atteint à présent. Il avait travaillé dur. Il avait juste choisi de le faire différemment. Castiel était fier de lui. Il l'admirait même.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'intéresser à tous ces vieux livres poussiéreux.

\- Exactement, confirma Castiel.

Gabriel se leva alors du canapé pour aller chercher un plateau de cookies qu'il avait visiblement préparés en prévision de cette soirée. Il le déposa sur la table basse devant Castiel puis s'agenouilla à côté.

\- Essaie-moi ça … c'est une de mes inventions. S'ils te plaisent, je songerais à les mettre en vitrine au café.

\- Alors quoi, je suis ton cobaye maintenant ?

Gabriel hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Tu l'es depuis le jour où tu es né Cassie.

Castiel se souvenait d'avoir été le premier à goûter chacun des essais culinaires de son frère. Certains avaient été une véritable réussite. D'autres beaucoup moins. Gabriel avait un don. Il ne suivait aucune recette. Il créait sans se soucier des proportions et de ce que disaient ses paires. Bien sûr, cela nécessitait parfois quelques ajustements.

\- Je sais bien et franchement … je suis parfois surpris de ne pas être encore mort après certaines des horreurs que tu m'as fait goûter. Je me souviens encore du gâteau à la courge infecte que tu m'as obligé à tester quand j'avais à peine dix ans. J'ai été malade pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Je m'en souviens aussi. Papa et Maman m'ont puni jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Je continue à penser que tu en as rajouté un peu juste parce que tu aimes te faire plaindre.

\- C'est faux !

\- Oh je t'en prie Cassie. Tu es le bébé de la maison. Dès que quelque chose allait de travers, les parents se retournaient contre moi.

C'était une dispute qu'ils avaient souvent. Gabriel avait toujours pensé que leurs parents préféraient Castiel à lui. Qu'ils l'avaient privilégié. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais il avait gardé une certaine rancune vis-à-vis de leurs parents. Il ne leur avait jamais réellement pardonné ce qu'il considérait comme un favoritisme flagrant. Castiel ne partageait pas son point de vue. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été privilégié d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Peut être parfois mais dans ce cas précis, c'était mérité. Il y avait des choses vraiment suspectes dans ce gâteau. Je me demande même si tu ne cherchais pas à m'empoisonner à l'époque.

\- Si j'avais voulu t'empoisonner, je l'aurais fait … crois moi. Tu étais incapable de te défendre quand on était petits. Tu devrais me remercier de ne pas avoir exploiter cette faiblesse à mon avantage.

\- Je devrais te remercier de ne pas m'avoir tué ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules avant de prendre un cookie dans l'assiette et de mordre dedans à pleines dents.

\- Rassuré ? lança-t-il ensuite en dévisageant son frère.

Castiel sourit avant de prendre un gâteau à son tour. Il en avala une première bouchée et laissa échapper un gémissement sans pouvoir le retenir. Il n'était pas surpris que le cookie soit délicieux. Une nouvelle fois, Gabriel était doué. Mais il était surpris par le mélange de saveurs. Il avala avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est délicieux, assura-t-il.

Gabriel le regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et Castiel se demanda alors ce qui l'amusait autant.

\- Est-ce que c'est le genre de bruits que tu fais quand tu fais l'amour et que tu prends vraiment ton pied ? Parce que franchement, c'est carrément pornographique ce gémissement.

Castiel sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Il était habitué à ce que Gabriel plaisante sur le sujet. Il était également habitué à ce que son frère se moque de lui aussi souvent que possible. Mais il était toujours mal à l'aise quand on abordait le sujet du sexe. Il n'aimait pas en parler. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on discutait ouvertement dans sa famille.

\- Si c'est la réaction qu'auront tous mes clients en achetant mes gâteaux, alors je devrais peut-être les réserver uniquement aux femmes. Je suis sûr que j'adorerais les entendre gémir comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Tu es un porc Gabriel, répliqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh je t'en prie … ce n'est pas moi qui vient d'avoir un orgasme culinaire devant mon frère.

\- Je n'ai pas eu un orgasme … je … c'est un très bon gâteau c'est tout.

\- Et je peux te laisser seul avec lui si tu le souhaites … à chacun son truc après tout. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger.

Castiel jeta le reste de son cookie au visage de son frère. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et le fourra dans sa bouche sans perdre une seconde. Castiel grimaça en le regardant faire.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait mourir de frustration sexuelle … tes testicules pourraient enfler et enfler et si tu ne fais rien pour relâcher un peu de pression, elles finiront par exploser et toi par mourir. C'est sérieux. Je l'ai lu quelque part.

Castiel ne croyait pas une seconde à ce que son frère disait. Mais il devait reconnaître que l'idée n'était pas vraiment plaisante. Par réflexe, il porta une main à son entrejambe avant de réaliser la stupidité de son geste et d'écarter sa main rapidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne risque rien, jeta-t-il ensuite.

Il aurait dû savoir que dire quelque chose de ce genre était comme tendre une immense perche à Gabriel. Une perche qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas saisir. C'était trop facile pour lui. C'était même sans doute exactement ce qu'il attendait. Il n'ignorait pas combien parler de sexe était difficile pour son petit frère. Il saisissait chaque occasion d'évoquer le sujet pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne risques rien ? Je le demande uniquement parce que je suis inquiet et parce que c'est mon rôle en tant que grand frère.

\- Non, tu le fais parce que tu aimes me mettre mal à l'aise et parce que ça t'amuse de me parler de ça. Ce qui est un peu dérangeant quand on y pense mais je ne suis même plus surpris.

\- Il y a sans doute un peu de ça aussi je te le concède.

Castiel soupira mais ne donna pas plus de précisions à son frère. Ce dernier ne semblait toutefois pas décidé à lâcher prise. Il souriait largement et semblait déjà beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Dis-moi juste si tu as du prendre les choses en mains seul ou si tu as eu un peu d'aide.

\- Je ne te dirais rien.

\- Cassie, s'il te plait … je te jure que je suis vraiment inquiet.

Castiel savait parfaitement que son frère ne lâcherait pas prise. Il avait deux options. Il pouvait exiger de lui qu'il s'arrête et menacer de partir. Ou il pouvait lui donner sa réponse et l'écouter ensuite se moquer de lui quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se lasse. S'il choisissait la première option, Gabriel s'arrêterait avant qu'il ne parte. Mais ce serait lui donner raison. Ce serait une victoire pour lui. La seconde option l'exposerait à des moqueries. Mais Gabriel était comme un enfant et il se lassait vite. Castiel soupira.

\- Je vis avec un homme que je désire depuis le premier jour … un homme que je voudrais déshabiller et embrasser sur tout le corps pendant des heures entières jusqu'à connaître le nombre exact de taches de rousseur qu'il peut avoir. Je dois le regarder se balader à moitié nu dans l'appartement. A ton avis Gabe ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais dès qu'il a le dos tourné ?

Gabriel sembla gêné une seconde par sa réponse. Il s'en voulait sans doute d'avoir ramené le sujet de Dean sur le tapis. Ce n'était pas son but. Et Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas pour le forcer à parler de Dean qu'il avait abordé le sujet.

\- C'est comme avoir quinze ans à nouveau. Et franchement, c'était déjà difficile la première fois de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes réactions … cette fois, c'est carrément humiliant. Il m'arrive de le regarder débarquer en boxer dans la cuisine et de devoir rester assis sur ma chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il parte parce que je ne veux surtout pas qu'il voit l'état dans lequel il me met. Alors oui, j'en profite quand je suis seul pour … évacuer un peu de pression. Je me masturbe presque tous les jours ! C'est ça que tu voulais savoir ? Tu peux rire maintenant.

Castiel avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir. Il n'était pas en colère contre Gabriel. Il l'était contre lui-même. Contre son manque de contrôle sur son corps. Il était adulte et il détestait ne pas pouvoir gérer cette situation avec maturité et calme.

\- Je suis désolé Cassie, finit par déclarer Gabriel en baissant les yeux sur l'assiette de cookies.

Ce n'était pas ce que Castiel avait voulu. Il soupira à nouveau longuement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ne le sois pas … je n'aurais pas dû … je sais que tu cherches à me changer les idées mais je … je préfèrerais qu'on évite le sujet.

\- Bien sûr, je … j'aurais dû savoir que c'était idiot de … enfin je suis un idiot. Je crois que c'est la seule conclusion à apporter à cette histoire.

\- Tu es un idiot oui. Mais tu es bien intentionné la majeure partie du temps.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire et il vit Gabriel se détendre aussitôt. La crise avait été évité et ils pouvaient passer à autre chose. C'était ce qui faisait en grande partie la force de leur relation. Ils ne se disputaient jamais sérieusement. Ne restaient jamais fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Il leur suffisait de passer à autre chose pour ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était pour ça que Castiel avait autant besoin de son frère. Sans lui, il passerait toutes ses journées à se morfondre sur sa vie et sur ses problèmes. Gabriel était sa seule bouffée d'oxygène depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean.

\- On peut parler de ma vie sexuelle si tu préfères ? suggéra alors Gabriel en relevant les yeux pour regarder Castiel.

Ce dernier éclata alors de rire, amusé comme toujours par les idioties de son frère. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Quand il fut enfin capable de parler, il brisa le silence qui s'était installé naturellement entre lui et son frère.

\- Ou on pourrait ne pas parler de sexe du tout. Tu sais … je crois savoir que ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde entre frères. En ce qui me concerne, tu es asexué.

\- Tu es bien naïf mon cher frère. Tu n'as pas idée de la vie débridée que je mène.

\- J'en ai une vague idée et ça me suffit amplement.

Gabriel ne multipliait pas vraiment les conquêtes. Mais il sortait beaucoup. Il était charmant et avait des facilités à parler avec les femmes. Il réussissait toujours à les séduire en plaisantant avec elles. Il avait eu quelques histoires mais aucune n'avait été réellement sérieuse. Gabriel ne semblait pas avoir envie de se poser et de fonder une famille. Il préférait de loin vivre sa vie au jour le jour et de profiter de chaque instant. Castiel l'enviait un peu pour ça.

\- Bien puisque tu ne veux pas que je me vante de mes exploits alors je vais te parler des projets géniaux que j'ai pour la pâtisserie. Tu me donneras ton avis ensuite.

Castiel hocha la tête, préférant de loin ce sujet. Il aimait l'idée que son frère ait besoin de son avis et de ses conseils. Il semblait sûr de lui. L'était d'ailleurs la majeure partie du temps. Mais il aimait recevoir l'approbation de son petit frère. Cela le rassurait. Castiel laissa donc Gabriel lui décrire les projets qu'il avait en tête pour augmenter la notoriété de son magasin et éventuellement en ouvrir d'autres ailleurs. Il le laissa parler sans l'interrompre. Et quand il finit par repartir chez lui quelques heures plus tard, il fut surpris de constater que durant tout ce laps de temps, il n'avait pas pensé à Dean une seule seconde. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir en fin de compte. Il finirait peut-être enfin par aller mieux.


	13. Meilleure amie

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voici le chapitre 13 comme toujours relu et corrigé par Elyrine.**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages et pour votre fidélité !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Hero de Mariah Carey**

 **Chapitre 13 : Meilleure amie**

 _« Nos meilleurs amis sont ceux qui nous rattachent à la vie, qui veulent multiplier nos points d'appui, élargir notre cercle d'affection et d'activité, qui tentent de peupler et non de dépeupler notre âme. »_

 _Henri Frédéric Amiel_

Le docteur Rooney était effectivement hors du commun. Comme Crowley le lui avait dit, il n'était pas conventionnel et ne ressemblait en rien à un médecin classique. Il avait écouté Dean lui parler pendant presque une heure sans l'interrompre, l'avait malmené ensuite en l'interrogeant sur quelques points pour obtenir des précisions puis avait conclu qu'il avait effectivement besoin d'une médication pour s'en sortir. Il n'était ni sympathique ni particulièrement délicat. Il avait employé des mots durs, parfois cruels. Il avait bousculé le jeune homme et l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Et quand Dean avait quitté son bureau avec une ordonnance et un nouveau rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante, il se sentait à la fois vidé de toute énergie et débordant de force et de détermination.

Il avait commencé son traitement aussitôt. Il continuait à croire qu'une pilule tous les soirs ne suffirait pas à le guérir. Mais après avoir passé une nuit entière sans faire le moindre cauchemar, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ce traitement ne ferait sans doute pas de miracles pour sa mémoire mais il allait l'aider à retrouver des forces. C'était la première étape.

Castiel n'avait pas réellement semblé surpris d'apprendre que son mari souffrait de dépression. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet par le passé et s'étaient disputés à plusieurs reprises. Dean avait refusé d'entendre parler de médecin et Castiel avait choisi de ne plus l'évoquer. Il semblait soulagé que son mari ait enfin entendu raison. Dean avait été vexé qu'il puisse se douter de son état mais également soulagé de voir que cela ne poserait aucun problème. Qu'il n'était pas jugé parce qu'il était malade.

Il l'avait également évoqué avec Sam. Son frère l'avait écouté avec calme avant de lui dire qu'il avait ses propres soupçons depuis quelques années. Il avait cru que sa rencontre avec Castiel l'avait guéri mais qu'il avait été stupide de le penser. Dean passa une longue heure à lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir et qu'il aurait de toute façon refusé de l'entendre. Il n'était pas prêt à se soigner avant son accident. Il l'était à présent.

Après une semaine de traitement, un nouveau rendez-vous avec Crowley et un autre avec Lucifer, Dean devait admettre qu'il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait plus les mêmes sautes d'humeur constantes, il parvenait à se montrer optimiste et à croire en sa guérison, il ne pleurait plus sans raisons et n'était plus aussi irritable. Il progressait.

Mais il n'avançait pas assez rapidement à son goût. Il avait besoin de plus. Crowley semblait satisfait des premiers résultats. Il lui conseilla de se montrer patient et de ne pas chercher à aller trop vite. Mais parce que Dean insistait, il lui suggéra finalement d'aller parler avec d'autres personnes que Sam et Castiel. Il devait renouer le contact avec ceux et celles qui avaient assisté à son évolution et ses changements durant les onze dernières années. Il devait commencer par ceux qu'il avait connus avant. Ceux avec qui il serait probablement le plus à l'aise.

Dean n'hésita pas une seule seconde en établissant la liste des gens à qui il devait parler. La première était évidente à ses yeux. Charlie. Dean aurait probablement dû aller la voir plus tôt mais il était bien trop englué dans ses problèmes pour penser à la jeune femme. Elle avait appelé mais Dean s'était montré froid et distant. Il allait devoir lui présenter des excuses en la voyant.

Quand il lui proposa de la retrouver dans le café où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle n'hésita pas à accepter. Dean aimait l'idée de la revoir quelque part qui lui serait familier. Il espérait qu'entrer dans le café lui rappellerait des souvenirs. Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il reconnaissait bien les lieux, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de plus. Il se souvenait y avoir travaillé et y avoir rencontré Charlie. Il se souvenait d'avoir appris le fonctionnement de chacune des machines. Il se souvenait d'avoir flirté gentiment avec plusieurs clientes. Mais il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir diminué ses heures de travail. Il ne se rappelait pas d'y avoir rencontré Castiel. Il ne se rappelait pas, enfin, d'avoir démissionné.

La décoration n'avait pas réellement changé mais Dean ne reconnaissait aucun des employés actuels. Il s'agissait probablement d'étudiants qui avaient besoin d'un peu d'argent pour financer leurs études. Dean se souvenait d'avoir été la leur place. Pas pour lui mais pour son frère. Il sourit en les regardant vaquer à leurs occupations en masquant des bâillements derrière leurs mains.

Il aimait beaucoup l'endroit. Il l'avait aimé à la seconde où il avait franchi la porte pour postuler. Il aimait l'ambiance, la décoration et les gens qui le fréquentaient. Il avait été engagé rapidement et lors de son premier jour, il avait rencontré Charlie. La jeune femme travaillait là pour financer ses études. Elle voulait devenir ingénieure en informatique et avait visiblement un don pour tout ce qui touchait aux ordinateurs. Elle était bruyante, excessive, extravertie et moqueuse. Elle était aussi particulièrement brillante et drôle. Ils étaient devenus amis en quelques heures seulement. Ils avaient la même passion pour Star Wars et Star Trek et les mêmes goûts en termes de musique et de littérature. Charlie était son équivalent féminin. Et elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour lui parler franchement et lui dire tout ce que Castiel et Sam n'osaient probablement pas lui avouer. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

Dean commanda un café noir au comptoir puis partit s'installer à une table dans un coin de la pièce. Quand il s'assit, il eut une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement ce que cette place lui rappelait mais il avait la sensation de l'avoir occupée par le passé. Peut-être était-ce là que Castiel avait l'habitude de s'asseoir ? Dean prit cette sensation comme un signe que les choses allaient doucement mieux. Il garda les yeux rivés sur la porte, impatient de revoir sa meilleure amie.

Quand Charlie la franchit finalement, avec ses quinze minutes de retard habituelles, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas réellement changé. Elle avait vieilli mais elle restait la même. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un roux vif et ses vêtements colorés et mal assortis. Elle avait sa sacoche d'ordinateur sur l'épaule et sa veste sur son bras. Elle se dirigea directement vers le comptoir pour commander quelque chose puis, sa boisson en main, elle se tourna enfin en direction de Dean.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il aurait dû appeler Charlie bien avant. Car la voir lui faisait un bien fou. Elle faisait partie du passé dont il se souvenait, de la vie d'avant qu'il se rappelait d'avoir mené. Elle était un autre point d'ancrage. Un de plus avec Sammy.

Dean se leva de sa chaise sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Puis il regarda Charlie foncer dans sa direction. Elle laissa tomber sa sacoche sur le sol, jeta sa veste sur la chaise libre en face de Dean puis posa son café sur la table. Elle se jeta ensuite dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle l'espace d'une seconde.

Il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de cette étreinte plus que de respirer de toute façon. Il serra Charlie contre lui et la souleva du sol pour la faire tourner une seconde. Elle éclata de rire dans son cou et le reste du monde disparut alors pendant un instant.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment avant que Dean ne finisse par relâcher Charlie pour la laisser respirer à son tour. Quand elle eut reculé, elle le frappa du poing sur l'épaule. Dean grimaça aussitôt en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise.

\- Espèce de salop ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il méritait probablement l'insulte. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre lui. Il l'avait ignorée et lui avait fait du mal. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement.

\- Je suis désolé Charlie, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

Tu n'as pas idée de la peur que tu m'as faite et… j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour ton comportement. Parce que franchement, si Sam ne m'en avait pas dissuadé, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais débarqué chez toi pour te dire ce que je pense de la façon que tu as eu de m'ignorer comme si je n'étais pas ta meilleure amie depuis onze ans !

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Dean. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'avais juste… je crois que j'avais besoin de… non, je suis impardonnable.

Charlie le dévisagea une seconde puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Dean réalisa alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Il s'exécuta en ignorant les autres clients et regarda Charlie en faire autant quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas… ou plutôt si, je t'en veux, mais je comprends que tu aies eu d'autres chats à fouetter. J'aurais juste apprécié que tu me passes un coup de fil pour me donner de tes nouvelles. Heureusement pour toi, ton mari s'est chargé de me tenir au courant.

Dean ne savait pas que Castiel avait appelé la jeune femme pour la rassurer. Il se promit de le remercier plus tard. Il était soulagé de voir que son mari et sa meilleure amie s'entendaient bien. Cela avait dû rendre les choses plus simples quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Castiel.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es amnésique ? demanda ensuite Charlie sans chercher à tourner autour du pot.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait autant la jeune femme. Elle était franche et ne cherchait jamais à édulcorer ses propos pour le ménager. Elle disait les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Crowley.

\- Et dépressif, si j'en crois mon psychiatre. Mais je me soigne… pour la dépression, pas l'amnésie. Même si mon psy pense que traiter l'une pourrait m'aider à guérir de l'autre.

\- Tu as accepté de te soigner ? C'est une grande première. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Crois-moi, je suis passée par là après la mort de mes parents. Je sais combien cela peut être bénéfique.

Dean se souvenait effectivement que Charlie avait souffert de dépression quand elle était adolescente. Perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils venaient la chercher chez une amie l'avait faite se sentir coupable. Sans l'aide d'un professionnel, elle n'aurait jamais pu remonter la pente. C'était aussi pour ça que Dean voulait la revoir. Il avait besoin d'avoir sous les yeux la preuve vivante qu'un traitement pouvait être la solution.

\- Et donc tu ne te souviens plus de ces onze dernières années, c'est ça ?

\- Mes derniers souvenirs remontent à mes premiers jours ici. Je me souviens de notre rencontre et d'avoir travaillé dans ce café. Mais pour le reste, c'est le trou noir.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de Castiel ? De Lyra ?

\- Non et non. J'aimerais mais je ne garde aucun souvenir d'eux. Je ne me souviens même pas d'être gay.

\- Waouh ! Ça ne doit pas être facile.

C'était une évidence. Mais une nouvelle fois, Charlie disait ce qu'elle pensait. Dean savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à le rassurer avec des mensonges. Mais elle serait là pour lui s'il en avait besoin.

\- Non, ce n'est pas simple. Je vis avec lui alors qu'il est un inconnu pour moi. C'est comme faire un long cauchemar dont on ne peut pas se réveiller. Sam est marié et bientôt père. Tu vis avec Gilda et j'ai fait du dessin mon métier. C'est… je ne me reconnais pas. Je te jure… parfois j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que tu aurais dû m'appeler plus tôt, imbécile. Je peux répondre à toutes tes questions. Ce sera plus facile de m'interroger moi plutôt que Cas ou Sam. Tu sais que je ne mentirai pas juste pour t'épargner.

Dean sourit en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête. Il but ensuite une gorgée de son café avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai des dizaines de questions à poser mais je… parfois, j'ai peur de la réponse. J'ai déjà du mal à me reconnaître quand je me regarde dans la glace… j'ai du mal à me reconnaître quand j'entends quelqu'un me parler de ces onze dernières années alors je… j'ai peur de finir par détester l'homme que je suis devenu et… enfin… je suis terrifié Charlie.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait dit qu'à Crowley. Il avait peur d'en parler à Castiel et de lui faire de la peine en le lui disant. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Charlie. Elle ne le jugerait pas. Elle saurait quoi lui dire.

\- Je me doute que certaines de tes décisions récentes doivent te paraître un peu dingues. On a tous été surpris, tu sais. Quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Castiel, j'ai cru que tu me faisais une blague. Et puis je vous ai vu ensemble et ça a été comme une évidence. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne crois pas que tu aies changé Dean. Tu as juste grandi. C'est bien connu de toute façon. Le cerveau d'un homme n'atteint pas sa maturité complète avant au moins vingt-cinq ans. Tu as évolué et si tu étais déjà quelqu'un de bien avant, tu es devenu quelqu'un de génial. Un super un mari, un père génial et un artiste incroyable. Tu as sans doute du mal à y croire mais tu sais que je ne te mentirai jamais. Pas même pour te faire plaisir.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant cela. Charlie le connaissait par cœur. Elle l'avait vu dans ses pires moments mais aussi dans ses meilleurs. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il la croyait. Il avait une confiance aveugle en elle.

\- Imagine ma surprise à mon réveil quand j'ai vu Sam avec dix ans de plus et… j'ai pris Castiel pour le médecin au début… j'ai dit à ma fille que je n'étais pas son père… je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal mais je… j'étais complètement perdu... et je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs.

\- Ils le comprennent. Personne ne t'en veut, Dean. On ne peut certes pas savoir exactement ce que tu ressens mais on devine que ce n'est pas simple. Les quatre mois où tu as été dans le coma ont été les pires de notre vie à tous et bien sûr, nous sommes soulagés de voir que tu vas mieux. Mais on oublie peut-être parfois que le combat continue pour toi. Après t'être battu pour survivre, tu te bats pour te souvenir. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile.

C'était un euphémisme. Dean était toutefois heureux d'entendre que Charlie en sous-estimait pas ce qu'il vivait. Il savait que Castiel et Sam en avaient également conscience, mais c'était différent avec eux. Il ressentait le besoin de les épargner en permanence. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient conscience de l'ampleur de sa souffrance au quotidien. Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher avec Charlie.

\- Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas vraiment changé durant ces onze dernières années, que j'avais simplement évolué. Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus ? J'aimerais comprendre. J'aimerais enfin avoir la sensation que cette nouvelle vie m'appartient. Je ne veux plus avoir l'impression d'être dans le corps d'un autre.

Charlie but une longue gorgée de son café avant de le serrer dans ses mains. Dean profita de son silence pour l'observer. Elle avait à présent une frange qui lui couvrait le front et quelques petites rides au coin des yeux. Mais son sourire et son regard étaient les mêmes que dans son souvenir. Il se sentait enfin en territoire connu. C'était un immense soulagement pour lui.

\- Ce que je veux te dire par là, c'est que pour quiconque était là pour te voir évoluer jour après jour, ce que tu es devenu n'est pas une surprise. Ce n'est que le prolongement d'un processus que tu as engagé il y a une dizaine d'années. Je ne te dis pas que je n'ai pas été surprise parfois… mais tes choix étaient cohérents, réfléchis et finalement logiques.

\- Même quand je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme ?

\- Même quand tu es tombé amoureux de Castiel, oui.

Le fait qu'elle choisisse de dire « Castiel » plutôt qu'un « homme » laissait à penser qu'elle voyait les choses de la même manière que Sam. Dean n'était pas devenu gay du jour au lendemain. Il était juste tombé amoureux d'une personne qui s'avérait être du même sexe que lui. Il s'était attaché à une personnalité, à une âme plutôt qu'à un genre.

\- Vous êtes devenus amis du jour au lendemain… un peu comme nous deux. Il était évident pour tout le monde que vous étiez… extrêmement proches. Sans doute plus que deux amis le sont en général. Mais il était bon pour toi et tu étais bon pour lui. Et puis vous avez habités ensemble et vous avez… les choses ont évolué entre vous. Personne ne l'a vu venir mais quand tu me l'as annoncé, ça a été une évidence. J'ai réalisé combien j'avais été aveuglé par ce que je croyais savoir sur toi depuis le début. J'ai compris qu'on avait tous été aveugles et toi le premier, d'ailleurs. Tu es tombé amoureux de Castiel bien avant de t'en rendre compte. Heureusement pour tout le monde, tu as fini par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Cas m'a dit que ça n'a pas été facile au début ?

Dean n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec son mari. Il connaissait les grandes lignes. Il savait qu'il avait paniqué au début et il n'en était pas surpris. Mais il était curieux des détails. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus pour commencer à se réapproprier sa vie de maintenant.

\- Non, ça ne l'a pas été. C'était trop nouveau pour toi et comme à chaque fois que tu te retrouves confronté à une situation qui t'échappes, tu as cherché à prendre la fuite. Tu as eu la chance d'avoir un homme qui t'aimait trop pour te laisser faire et une famille suffisamment intelligente pour te dire clairement que tu faisais n'importe quoi.

\- Comment est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Charlie sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de reprendre finalement la parole, sa tasse toujours serrée entre ses mains.

\- Après votre premier baiser et votre première… première fois, tu as paniqué. Tu es venu me voir pour me dire que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais… que tu avais la sensation de commettre une erreur. Tu avais peur de perdre Castiel si les choses ne se passaient pas bien entre vous. Tu avais peur de l'utiliser parce que tu vivais une période difficile. Tu avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il soit un homme n'était pas le problème pour toi. Tu n'avais pas peur d'être devenu soudainement gay. Tu avais peur de faire du mal à Castiel. De ne pas le mériter.

Dean n'était pas surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Cela lui ressemblait. Il continuait même à le penser depuis son réveil. Castiel avait été parfait avec lui depuis le début. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner plus. Il avait même pensé qu'il serait préférable pour son mari s'il était mort dans l'accident. Il ne le dit pas à Charlie. Il voulait qu'elle continue à parler et il savait qu'elle serait trop inquiète pour le faire s'il lui disait la vérité.

\- J'ai réussi à te convaincre d'aller lui parler. Ce que tu as fait… il t'a alors expliqué qu'il t'aimait depuis le premier jour… qu'il t'avait attendu et qu'il était prêt à construire quelque chose avec toi. Il t'a dit qu'il avait été ton ami avant d'être ton petit ami et que cela serait toujours le plus important. Mais il t'a demandé d'être sûr de toi. Il t'a dit que si tu décidais de faire le grand saut, tu ne pourrais plus reculer ensuite. Et tu l'as fait. Tu ne l'as jamais regretté.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'épouser, rappela Dean qui avait encore du mal à y croire.

Charlie sourit, visiblement nostalgique.

\- Vous avez connu des hauts et des bas, comme n'importe quel couple. Mais tout le monde savait que vous finiriez vos jours ensemble. Et on plaisantait toujours sur le fait que tu serais finalement le premier à te marier quand tu avais toujours pensé que Sam épouserait Jess avant que tu ne trouves chaussure à ton pied. Un jour, alors que je te taquinais sur le sujet, tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais épouser Castiel. J'ai pensé que tu voulais juste plaisanter mais tu étais sérieux. Tu voulais que le moment soit parfait. Tu voulais le surprendre. Je t'ai aidé à choisir la façon dont tu allais lui faire ta demande et je t'ai même aidé à choisir la bague. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire. Tu pensais que ça ne se faisait qu'entre un homme et une femme. Mais j'ai réussi à te convaincre. Et puis tu as préparé un dîner pour Cas et toi, pour l'anniversaire de vos deux ans ensemble. Il était en train de manger quand tu as mis un genou à terre pour lui demander s'il était prêt à te supporter pour le restant de vos vies. Ce qu'il a accepté, bien sûr.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains et prit une seconde pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne s'imaginait pas faisant une telle demande. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se marier. Mais il aimait la façon dont Charlie en parlait. C'était une belle histoire. Il avait juste de mal à accepter qu'il s'agissait de la sienne.

\- Et je n'ai pas cherché à fuir avant le mariage ?

\- Non, tu étais sûr de toi. Il y a eu quelques disputes entre vous pendant les préparatifs mas jamais votre mariage n'a été remis en cause. Et puis il y a eu la mort de ton père… tu… on a cru que tu allais repousser la cérémonie. Castiel était d'accord pour te laisser du temps. Tu as refusé. Tu as assuré que tu voulais l'épouser et construire ton avenir à ses côtés. Tu refusais de laisser ton père gâcher ton bonheur une nouvelle fois.

\- Puis il y a eu Lyra, souffla Dean en relevant la tête.

\- Vous vouliez fonder une famille. C'était une décision commune. Le processus a été long mais tu étais incroyablement heureux quand vous avez appris que vous aviez été choisis pour l'adopter. Quand elle a débarqué dans vos vies, je t'ai vu devenir père en quelques heures à peine. Je t'ai vu… grandir et devenir responsable.

Dean soupira longuement. Il espérait se souvenir de tout ça un jour. Écouter Charlie lui parler ainsi de sa vie était une bonne chose. Il pouvait enfin remettre les pièces du puzzle en place et apprendre à se connaître lui-même.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me parler de mon travail ? Je ne t'avais jamais dit que je dessinais avant que Castiel n'arrive à me convaincre de reprendre mes études, non ? Est-ce que ça a marché tout de suite ?

Charlie but une nouvelle gorgée de café. Dean lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il l'enviait de pouvoir le faire aussi facilement quand lui ne faisait que brasser du vide depuis son réveil.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu réellement confiance en toi. Tu faisais comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre, comme si le fait que tu ne sois pas « fait pour les études » ne te touchait pas, comme si tout allait bien, mais il était évident que tu enviais tous ceux qui commençaient à construire leurs vies professionnelles et qui venaient t'acheter du café tous les matins avant de filer à l'université. Tu enviais ton frère et tu enviais Castiel. Tu voulais avoir un but comme tout le monde autour de toi. Mais tu disais ne pas savoir quoi faire. Tu disais n'avoir aucune passion. Et puis du jour au lendemain, tu débarques chez moi pour m'annoncer que tu reprends tes études et que tu veux dessiner. Je t'avoue que j'ai été surprise au début… peut-être un peu déçue aussi que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé.

\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé non plus. Il a trouvé mes dessins par hasard et j'ai fini par en parler avec lui.

\- Mais il a réussi à te convaincre et je crois que personne n'aurait pu le faire à sa place. Castiel a toujours su te faire entendre raison. Ça aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille d'ailleurs. Mais on refusait de le voir.

\- Et j'ai eu mon diplôme, enchaîna Dean pour encourager Charlie à continuer l'histoire de sa vie.

La jeune femme sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Il est arrivé que tu aies des mauvaises notes ou des critiques. A chaque fois, tu perdais aussitôt le peu de confiance que tu avais emmagasiné et à chaque fois, Castiel devait te convaincre que c'était normal, que cela faisait partie du quotidien de n'importe quel étudiant. Tu reprenais alors le dessus et tu travaillais un peu plus à chaque fois. Tu as été exposé plusieurs fois durant tes études mais c'est lors de ta dernière année que tu as eu l'opportunité de faire une exposition seul dans une grande galerie du centre-ville. Tu étais tellement fier… tellement heureux… il n'y avait que Castiel qui l'était plus encore que toi. Ça a été une réussite. Tu as vendu la majeure partie de tes dessins et tout s'est enchaîné très vite ensuite. Tu t'es fait un nom. Tu en vis à présent.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, précisa Dean inutilement.

Il n'aurait pas besoin que Charlie lui raconte tout cela s'il s'en souvenait. Mais le dire était nécessaire. Crowley le lui avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises. Admettre qu'on a un problème était un premier pas vers une guérison. Il ne fallait jamais fermer les yeux sur nos difficultés.

\- Je sais, mon grand, et je sais que c'est frustrant. Tu dois t'accrocher et rester optimiste.

\- J'essaie.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller à la galerie. Ils ont encore quelques-unes de tes œuvres là-bas. Tu devais exposer d'ici quelques mois mais après ton accident… on ne savait pas si… enfin, on ne pouvait rien promettre alors tout a été mis en suspens. Les voir t'aidera peut-être à te souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Peut-être, admit Dean.

Il avait tenté de dessiner une seule fois depuis son réveil. Il avait pensé que cela pourrait l'aider à retrouver ses habitudes, à se sentir à nouveau lui-même. Mais après avoir fixé la feuille blanche sur le bureau pendant plus d'une heure, il avait fini par laisser tomber. Il doutait de pouvoir dessiner à nouveau un jour. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup. S'il perdait également cela, il ne lui resterait rien. Que ferait-il de sa vie s'il ne pouvait plus exercer son métier ? Il n'avait pas d'autres compétences. Sauf celle de serveur. Il pourrait toujours reprendre son ancien poste au café. Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- J'ai peur de ne plus jamais réussir à dessiner. J'ai essayé depuis mon réveil mais je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de fixer ma feuille en attendant que l'inspiration vienne. J'ai peut-être perdu mon talent en même temps que mes souvenirs… si tant est que j'en ai eu un jour.

\- Tu avais du talent… tu en as toujours. Tu dois juste te laisser le temps de reprendre tes marques. Tu dessinais avant de rencontrer Castiel. Tu t'en souviens. Mais tu as d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Ça reviendra.

\- Dessiner a toujours été le meilleur moyen d'extérioriser ce que je ne parvenais pas à dire avant. Je devrais pouvoir le faire même si je ne me souviens pas de ces onze dernières années.

\- Dean, tu as été dans le coma pendant quatre mois. Tu ne peux pas te remettre en quelques jours seulement. Laisse-toi un peu de temps, pour une fois.

C'était l'un de ses principaux défauts et il le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais été patient. Il ne savait pas comment faisaient ceux qui se contentaient d'attendre. Il voulait obtenir des résultats immédiatement et se le reprochait toujours quand ils n'étaient pas suffisamment rapides. Il le devait en grande partie à son père. Et s'il avait peut-être changé de ce point de vue-là en onze ans, il n'en gardait aucune trace.

\- Je peux essayer mais c'est la seule chose que je peux te promettre. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Tu sais que je ne suis pas patient.

\- Je le sais, oui. Et je t'aime malgré tes défauts. Ils ont toutefois le don de m'énerver la majeure partie du temps.

\- Personne n'est parfait.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

Dean lui sourit alors pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Il allait mieux. Il avait progressé et il continuait à se soigner. Mais il n'allait pas bien. Il n'irait pas bien tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs. Charlie le savait. Elle eut toutefois la gentillesse de ne pas le reprendre sur ce point.

\- Il y a d'autres choses que tu veux savoir ? D'autres questions que tu aimerais me poser ?

Dean sentit ses joues rougir en songeant à la question récurrente qui trottait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la poser à Charlie. Il ne s'imaginait pas l'interrogeant sur sa vie sexuelle et sur ce qu'il faisait avec Castiel dans leur chambre. Il doutait qu'elle connaisse la réponse de toute façon. Il déglutit avec peine puis haussa les épaules.

\- Non… ou plutôt oui… je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'en ai déjà appris beaucoup aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais peut-être me parler de toi maintenant ? Je suppose que ta vie a dû changer en onze ans.

Charlie lui sourit alors avec un enthousiasme évident. Dean se félicita d'avoir posé la question. Il était évident qu'elle avait envie de lui parler d'elle. Il aurait dû lui demander avant.

\- Eh bien pour commencer, je vais me marier.

\- Avec Gilda ? demanda Dean un peu bêtement.

\- Bien sûr, avec Gilda, imbécile. Tu crois vraiment que je vais épouser une autre femme que celle avec laquelle je vis depuis presque dix ans ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il était évident que sa question était stupide. Mais parce que tout semblait avoir changé autour de lui, il estimait nécessaire de vérifier les informations avant de dire quelque chose d'idiot.

\- Non, pardon… dis-moi en plus.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Charlie lui parla de son mariage, de tous les préparatifs qui s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, de la maison qu'elle envisageait d'acheter avec Gilda, de leur chien, de leur chat et de leur vie en général. Il l'écouta ensuite lui parler de son travail pour Roman Entreprises. Elle détestait son patron et ses collègues mais elle adorait son travail. Elle était responsable de tout le pôle informatique de la multinationale et ses responsabilités lui donnaient le sentiment d'être utile. Dean pouvait deviner son enthousiasme dans le ton de sa voix. Elle était heureuse. Il était soulagé de l'apprendre.

\- Bien sûr, entendre sa meilleure amie parler ainsi avec une joie évidente de tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces onze années était également douloureux. Il était prêt à parier que c'était ce à quoi il devait ressembler quand il parlait de sa propre vie avant son amnésie. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, un regard rêveur, une petite lueur dans les yeux, une joie communicative qui rendait jaloux quiconque n'était pas aussi heureux. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même. Il aurait aimé ressentir le même enthousiasme en parlant de Castiel, de Lyra, de son métier ou de leur maison. Malheureusement, il ne ressentait rien quand il les évoquait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas la sensation qu'ils faisaient partie de sa vie pour le moment.

\- Hé Dean, ça va ? demanda Charlie quand elle remarqua qu'il avait clairement l'esprit ailleurs.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Il ne voulait pas faire ça à Charlie. Pas quand elle semblait aussi déterminée à l'aider. Pas quand elle lui avait pardonné de l'avoir mise ainsi à l'écart depuis son réveil. Elle méritait beaucoup plus de sa part.

\- Je suis juste… je suis un peu jaloux. J'aimerais… j'aimerais pouvoir te parler de ma vie comme tu me parles de la tienne… avec cet enthousiasme évident. J'en ai assez de tout ça et c'est… je sais que je dois être patient mais parfois c'est juste trop… trop dur, trop long… trop douloureux.

\- Tu sais… peut-être que tu devrais… je suis sûre que tu vas me crier dessus en l'entendant mais… peut-être que tu devrais partir quelque temps, aller vivre ailleurs pour faire le point. Rester avec Castiel ne fait que te mettre encore plus de pression. Tu as besoin de temps mais je pense que tu as surtout besoin de calme…

Dean y avait songé. Il l'avait fortement envisagé avant de rencontrer Lyra. Mais il refusait de partir, à présent. Il aurait l'impression d'abandonner sa fille en le faisant, même si elle vivait actuellement avec Gabriel. Il voulait la préserver aussi longtemps que possible lui donner l'impression que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent pour de vrai. Et Castiel méritait qu'il fasse cet effort pour lui. Il ne le pressait pas et ne lui reprochait rien. Il se contentait d'être là pour lui et semblait se satisfaire de sa seule présence. Partir reviendrait à l'abandonner lui aussi. Dean l'avait fait suffisamment souffrir pour toute une vie.

\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, Charlie. Ils ont besoin de moi. Si je pars… si je pars, rien ne leur garantit que je reviendrai. Ils ont déjà dû attendre quatre mois que je me réveille. Je ne vais pas leur demander de m'accorder plus de temps encore.

\- Tu étais dans le coma, Dean, pas en vacances ou juste endormi ! Tu t'es battu et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu l'as fait avant tout pour eux. Ils le savent aussi et ils t'en sont reconnaissants. Tu ne les as pas abandonnés. Tu as eu un accident. Alors arrête de te reprocher quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Bordel, Dean… ce n'est même pas toi qui a provoqué l'accident. Ce type a grillé le feu rouge et t'a percuté !

\- Je sais tout ça, Charlie, mais si je pars…

\- Si tu pars et que tu leur expliques que c'est uniquement pour faire le point, ils comprendront. Parce qu'ils t'aiment tous les deux et qu'ils savent que tu ne leur feras jamais de mal volontairement. Je ne te dis pas de disparaître pendant des mois, juste d'aller habiter ailleurs quelques jours pour faire le point.

\- Sam ne peut pas m'héberger et tu n'as pas assez de place chez toi non plus.

\- Peut-être pas mais Bobby pourrait…

\- Bobby vit à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Ce serait comme les abandonner à nouveau !

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Sans nul doute pour lui répéter à nouveau qu'il ne les avait pas abandonnés en tombant dans le coma mais Dean refusait de l'écouter plus longtemps. Il refusait de partir et il ne laisserait pas Charlie l'en persuader.

\- Je ne vais pas partir. Je refuse de partir. Castiel et Lyra ont besoin de moi et je suis convaincu que j'ai également besoin d'eux pour me souvenir de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je dois absolument retrouver la mémoire.

\- Tu es un idiot, intervint Charlie.

\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même, répliqua Dean.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Parce que je suis adorable.

Charlie rit doucement pendant quelques secondes. Dean savait toujours comment la faire sourire même quand la situation était tendue. Ça, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes entre eux et en profita pour terminer son café. Quand il reprit la parole, il se sentait légèrement mieux.

\- On devrait organiser une soirée un de ces quatre… Gilda, toi, Cas et moi, comme au bon vieux temps.

Il avait prononcé ses trois derniers mots comme s'il savait ce que cela signifiait ; sauf qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Son bon vieux temps à lui remontait à onze ans plus tôt. Il n'était même pas sûr que Cas et lui aient déjà invité les deux jeunes femmes chez eux. Il l'espérait. Il voulait que son mari et sa meilleure amie s'entendent. Il voulait qu'ils soient amis eux aussi.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, oui, accepta Charlie en souriant.

\- Vous étiez amis, non ? Cas et toi ? Je ne m'imagine pas épousant quelqu'un qui ne serait pas ton ami aussi. Et celui de Gilda, bien sûr.

\- On est amis… pas depuis le début par contre. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de moi quand je vivais avec toi. A l'époque, je pensais juste qu'il ne m'aimait pas. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de jalousie plus tard. Mais quand il a compris que je ne représentais pas une menace, il s'est radouci. Et on est devenus amis rapidement.

\- C'est bien.

Charlie approuva d'un signe de la tête. Elle avait terminé son café elle aussi mais elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir. Dean avait été surpris qu'elle accepte de le voir en pleine semaine. Elle aurait probablement dû être au travail. Il espérait toutefois qu'elle n'était pas trop pressée. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la laisser partir. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir retrouvée après des années de séparation et il voulait en profiter au maximum.

\- Hé, tu as encore un peu de temps à me consacrer ? Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seul avec moi-même. On pourrait faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi.

Charlie lui sourit. Elle avait probablement lu entre les lignes comme elle savait si bien le faire avec lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle avait saisi le message. Dean n'avait pas uniquement peur de l'ennui. Il avait peur de la solitude. Et comme toujours, elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour être avec lui.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu, non. Tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi.

Dean aussi savait lire entre les lignes. Lui aussi savait toujours ce que son amie pensait même quand elle ne le disait pas ouvertement. Elle n'était pas réellement libre. Mais elle ferait en sorte de l'être pour lui. Parce qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait besoin d'elle et que, comme toujours, elle allait répondre présente.

\- Merci, Charlie, souffla-t-il alors.

C'était un autre message. Ce merci en cachait des centaines d'autre. Merci d'être là. Merci de te sacrifier pour passer quelques heures avec moi. Merci d'être mon amie. Merci d'être toi. Merci pour tout. Charlie le saisit comme tous les autres avant ça et son sourire était un « inutile de me remercier » que Dean garda dans un coin de son esprit.

Ils finirent par quitter le café après quelques minutes de plus à parler de tout et de rien. Dean n'avait pas le cœur à rentrer chez lui et puisque Gilda ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs heures, Charlie invita son ami à lui tenir compagnie chez elle. Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision et Charlie lui fit alors un résumé de tout ce dont il ne se souvenait pas et qui l'avait pourtant passionné à la télévision ces dernières années. Elle lui décrivit les intrigues de Games of Thrones, les guerres de pouvoir d'House of Cards et la passion dévorante qu'il avait développé pour la bande de gamins qu'étaient les héros de Stranger Things. Elle lui proposa finalement de revisionner la première saison de cette dernière série et Dean accepta avec soulagement. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et il commençait à être fatigué. Il voulait à présent regarder une série avec sa meilleure amie et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui se passait sur l'écran de la télévision. Il voulait se perdre dans le monde imaginaire du réalisateur et s'inquiéter pour les problèmes fabriqués de toutes pièces de héros pour qui tout se terminait bien à la fin. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur grand-chose depuis son réveil quand il essayait de se changer les idées. Mais à présent qu'il avait Charlie avec lui, il se surprit à ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à cette bande de gamins qui tentaient de résoudre le mystère de la disparition de l'un d'eux. Il sourit à leurs blagues, compatit à leur malheur et s'inquiéta pour leur sort final. Il laissa Charlie lui parler du montage, de la réalisation et du talent d'acteur de chacun d'eux. Il laissa l'histoire l'emporter loin de sa vie et du chantier qu'elle était devenue depuis son réveil. Il avait été idiot d'ignorer Charlie depuis tout ce temps. Il aurait dû savoir que la jeune femme était le meilleur remède à ces coups de blues et à ces moments de doute. Il aurait se souvenir qu'elle avait toujours su quoi faire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il se promit de ne jamais refaire l'erreur dans l'avenir. Puis il ne pensa plus à rien et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il oublia qu'il avait oublié. Il oublia qu'il était inquiet. Il oublia son stress et ses peurs. Et il se sentit enfin heureux.


	14. Mensonges et consolation

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 14 comme toujours corrigé par Elyrine ... merci à elle !**

 **Merci également à vous. Je le dis à chaque fois mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **How to save a life de The Fray**

 **Chapitre 14 : Mensonges et consolation**

 _« Entreprendre de consoler quelqu'un qui veut être inconsolable, c'est lui disputer la seule consolation qui lui reste. »_

 _Marie du Deffand_

14 avril 2008. 8 ans, 9 mois et 4 jours avant l'accident.

Castiel détestait mentir. Il n'avait jamais, avant de rencontrer Dean, menti sciemment à quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui. Pas plus qu'à un inconnu d'ailleurs. Il estimait que l'honnêteté était indispensable si on voulait pouvoir continuer à se regarder dans la glace sans détester ce qu'on y voyait.

Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Dean, Castiel vivait dans le mensonge. Il se détestait un peu pour ça mais se consolait en se disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il mentait avant tout pour préserver son amitié avec le jeune homme. Il ne lui avait rien dit de ses sentiments pour lui. Rien dit des difficultés qu'il avait à vivre à ses côtés sans pouvoir le toucher. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses désirs, ses envies et sa souffrance. Il mentait en se levant le matin et continuait à mentir en se couchant le soir. Il était honnête avec lui-même et avec Gabriel. C'était sans nul doute la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester plus ou moins sain d'esprit. Sans ces soupapes de sécurité, il aurait probablement perdu la tête.

Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il était évident que leur amitié était importante pour Dean. Le jeune homme venait sans cesse lui demander son avis ou écouter ses conseils. Il avait besoin de lui pour continuer ses études et se construire jour après jour. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le lui retirer à présent. Or, il était convaincu qu'en se montrant honnête après autant de mois à mentir constamment, il perdrait son ami. Dean lui demanderait de déménager. Et si Castiel estimait parfois mériter un tel sort, il savait que son ami méritait bien mieux. Il continuait donc à cacher la vérité.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'il le faisait également en partie pour lui-même. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir de Dean ce dont il rêvait depuis le premier jour, il avait toutefois besoin de sa présence dans sa vie. C'était un lot de consolation qui lui permettait d'avancer. Il avait besoin de le voir, de l'écouter rire et parler, d'être là quand il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de le regarder boire son café le matin en boxer dans la cuisine, besoin de savoir qu'il était heureux et qu'il allait bien. S'il perdait le jeune homme, il doutait de pouvoir s'en remettre ensuite.

Mais plus les jours passaient et plus Castiel avait du mal à mentir. De plus en plus souvent, il avait envie de parler au jeune homme de ses sentiments. De tout dévoiler pour enfin avoir la conscience tranquille. Et là où d'autres auraient choisi de faire le grand saut, Castiel avait opté pour une autre tactique. Il avait ajouté un nouveau mensonge à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà servis à Dean jusque-là.

Tout était parti de l'annonce de son ami qu'il avait rencontré une fille géniale. Castiel avait toujours su que ce jour-là arriverait. Il était évident que Dean ne resterait pas éternellement célibataire. Il avait tout pour lui. Il était beau, drôle, intelligent et généreux. Il était tout ce dont une femme – ou un homme d'ailleurs, Castiel en était la preuve vivante – pouvait rêver.

Et même s'il avait espéré que ce moment n'arriverait pas avant de longues années, ce ne fut que quelques semaines après son emménagement que Dean le lui annonça.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Ou qu'il allait pleurer. Supplier Dean de ne plus la voir. De le regarder lui à la place. Le supplier de l'aimer. Ce qui aurait inévitablement tout gâché entre eux. Il écouta Dean lui parler de cette Lisa qui semblait si géniale. De la façon dont il l'avait rencontré, des cours de yoga qu'elle donnait et de combien ils semblaient avoir tout en commun.

Pour le moment, ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble. Dean lui avait assuré qu'il ne cherchait pas une relation sérieuse. Il s'amusait avec Lisa et elle semblait partante pour que cela reste ainsi. Ils couchaient ensemble. Passaient des soirées à rire et parler de tout. Ils n'étaient pas en couple mais ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Et Castiel savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne devienne plus sérieux. Il était évident que Dean finirait par tomber amoureux d'elle. Il finirait par comprendre qu'elle était parfaite pour lui. Et Lisa ne dirait pas non. Personne de censé ne dirait non à Dean.

Castiel pouvait sentir la vérité lui brûler les lèvres et exiger de sortir enfin au grand jour. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la réaction de Dean. Il serait sans doute blessé mais se montrerait compréhensif. Il expliquerait gentiment à Castiel que rien n'était envisageable entre eux. Puis, il lui demanderait de partir pour leur bien à tous les deux. Et Castiel aurait tout perdu. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer honnête.

Il choisit donc de faire quelque chose d'au moins aussi stupide. Mais quelque chose qui aurait des conséquences bien moins désastreuses. Il s'inventa une histoire similaire à celle de Dean et Lisa. Il inventa de toutes pièces un homme qu'il voyait régulièrement. Il sentit son cœur se briser quand il lut la joie de son ami sur son visage. Son enthousiasme évident pour sa vie amoureux inventée. Il répondit à toutes ses questions avec un aplomb qui le surprit lui-même.

Il lui inventa un prénom – Zeke – un métier – assistant à l'université – et tout un passé. Il lui inventa même un physique – grand, brun et musclé – et tout un tas de choses qu'il avait pris ici et là chez des gens qu'il connaissait vaguement.

Dean lui proposa alors d'organiser une soirée à quatre. Pendant une seconde, Castiel paniqua. Il finit heureusement par trouver un prétexte. Il expliqua à Dean que Zeke n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec son homosexualité. Il préférait que leur relation reste secrète jusqu'à ce qu'il l'annonce à son entourage. Dean goba le mensonge sans protester puis recommença à parler de Lisa à la place.

Cela dura presque un mois. Dean ne rentrait plus la nuit et passait énormément de temps avec Lisa. Il semblait de plus en plus proche d'elle et Castiel le sentait lui échapper peu à peu. Puis, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son ami lui annonce que les choses étaient devenues sérieuses entre Lisa et lui, la jeune femme sembla se lasser de leur histoire. Elle commença à prendre ses distances et Castiel eut enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Dean était malheureux bien sûr mais il l'acceptait. Il la voyait toujours mais elle était moins disponible pour lui. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Cela faisait sans doute de lui le pire ami au monde. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il pouvait sentir que Dean avait besoin de son ami pour surmonter ce moment délicat et Castiel voulait être là pour lui. Il était donc grand temps pour lui de faire disparaître Zeke de l'équation.

Il choisit d'attendre quelques jours pour que cela ne semble pas trop suspect avant d'annoncer à Dean qu'il avait rompu avec son petit ami imaginaire. Dean sembla outré de l'entendre.

\- S'il ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

Castiel sourit faiblement. Il était difficile pour lui de faire croire qu'il était sincèrement triste quand il était en fait heureux d'avoir à nouveau son ami pour lui tout seul. Il avait toutefois appris à jouer le jeu depuis qu'il connaissait Dean. Il songea donc à ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant que son ami avait rencontré Lisa et s'en servit pour paraître suffisamment crédible.

\- Il n'est juste pas prêt à s'assumer. Je peux le comprendre. Ce n'est pas facile… surtout quand ça arrive aussi tardivement.

\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps toi ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes. Pas même à l'adolescence. Et mon frère m'a toujours dit qu'on devait être honnête avec soi-même. Ne pas chercher à être quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire les gens autour de nous. J'ai donc accepté rapidement que j'étais gay.

\- Mais pas Zeke, souffla Dean en retour.

\- Non pour lui, c'est plus compliqué, confirma Castiel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et ne fut pas surpris de le voir triste. Il souffrait toujours de la distance que Lisa lui imposait. Il tenait visiblement plus à elle qu'il ne le lui avait dit. Et son attitude était difficile à vivre pour lui.

\- Tu finiras par trouver chaussure à ton pied Cas. Ce ne sera peut-être pas Zeke mais l'homme de ta vie est quelque part et il te suffit juste de le trouver.

Castiel sourit tristement. Il avait déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Il vivait même avec lui. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le lui dire. Parce qu'il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

\- Peut-être oui… je ne suis pas pressé, de toute façon… je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à vivre une histoire sérieuse.

\- Tu changeras d'avis en le rencontrant, j'en suis convaincu.

\- C'est ce que tu as vécu en rencontrant Lisa ?

Si Dean lui annonçait qu'il voyait la jeune femme comme l'amour de sa vie, il serait obligé de l'encourager à le lui dire. Il était affreusement jaloux et il savait que voir Dean construire quelque chose avec elle le détruirait probablement. Il serait totalement inconsolable. Mais il voulait être un bon ami. Et cela impliquait qu'il fasse tout pour que Dean soit heureux. Même si ce n'était pas avec lui.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru, oui… tout était parfait entre nous et on s'entendait à merveille. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Mais il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda aussitôt Castiel, rassuré.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait une bouteille de bière dans la main et semblait perdu dans la contemplation du mur en face de lui. Castiel profita du silence de son ami pour observer son visage parfait. Il étudia le dessin de ses lèvres et la couleur de ses yeux. Quand Dean tourna le visage vers lui, il avait commencé à compter les taches de rousseur sur son nez.

\- Si j'avais été amoureux d'elle, je me serais battu pour la convaincre de rester non ? Je n'aurais pas pu accepter aussi facilement qu'elle prenne ses distances. Je ne suis pas idiot Cas … je sais qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre. Je devrais être fou de jalousie … je ne le suis pas. Je suppose que ça en dit long sur ce que je ressens pour elle non ?

Castiel savait d'expérience qu'on ne pouvait parfois pas faire grand-chose de plus que d'accepter que la personne qu'on aime fasse sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mis il savait également combien cela pouvait être difficile et douloureux. Il savait exactement l'état dans lequel on se trouvait quand on avait le cœur brisé. Dean était triste. Mais il n'était pas inconsolable. Ps comme lui l'avait été en apprenant l'existence de Lisa.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je ne suis pas triste … juste que je ne suis pas … désespéré. Je sais que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle tire un trait définitif sur moi et … je l'ai accepté. Je ne vais pas me battre. Juste profiter du temps qu'il me reste.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de lui parler … peut être qu'elle a juste besoin de savoir que tu envisageais quelque chose de sérieux avec elle.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il insistait ainsi. Peut-être avait-il juste envie d'entendre Dean lui confirmer à nouveau que Lisa n'était que de passage. Qu'il s'était amusé avec elle mais qu'il ne voulait pas plus. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Non, ce serait un mensonge et je déteste mentir … surtout aux gens que j'apprécie. J'aime bien Lisa. C'est une fille géniale. Elle mérite que je sois honnête avec elle comme elle l'a été avec moi depuis le début. Je déteste les gens qui mentent sur leurs sentiments. Je les trouve lâches.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer. Ce que Dean venait de dire faisait écho à ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme. Il était évident à présent que Dean ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ses mensonges. S'il venait à apprendre la vérité, il le perdrait. Il allait devoir continuer à lui cacher la vérité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ou jusqu'à la fin de leur amitié. C'était un triste constat qui lui noua la gorge et fit couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

\- Cas, hé Cas … ça va aller tu sais, lança alors Dean qui regardait les larmes glisser doucement sur ses joues pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres ou sur son menton.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire que rien n'allait et que rien ne pourrait aller mieux. Il était dans une impasse et il n'avait aucune issue. Il était totalement perdu et désespéré. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait s'en sortir. Dean ne serait jamais amoureux de lui. Castiel ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Et il ne pourrait pas se montrer honnête avec lui. Il était totalement pris au piège de ses propres mensonges.

\- C'est à cause de Zeke ? demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel hésita une seconde à lui dire « non ». Il ne voulait pas que son ami puisse croire qu'il avait le cœur brisé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse le penser amoureux d'un autre. Mais cela entraînerait d'autres questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter. Il choisit donc d'hocher la tête.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je crois, souffla Castiel en retour.

Il se détestait d'ajouter un mensonge de plus à la longue liste de mensonges qu'il servait à Dean au quotidien. Mais c'était sa seule option s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son ami.

\- Tu le lui as dit ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il … il ne m'aime pas c'est tout.

Il était plus facile de mentir quand on ajoutait une petite dose de vérité dans ce qu'on disait. Il suffisait à Castiel de remplacer le nom de Zeke dans sa tête par celui de Dean pour que les mots lui viennent facilement. Et c'était libérateur. D'une certaine manière, cela lui permettait d'avouer ses sentiments à Dean sans réellement le faire. Il pouvait ainsi évacuer un peu de ce qu'il avait emmagasiné jusque-là.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr si tu ne lui demandes pas.

\- Oh je le sais crois moi. Il a été suffisamment clair sur ce point.

\- Alors c'est un idiot !

La remarque de Dean arracha un sourire à Castiel. Il n'était pas vraiment amusé par ce qu'il entendait mais il était touché de voir son ami prendre ainsi sa défense. Il semblait réellement surpris que Zeke ne soit pas amoureux de lui.

\- Je suis désolé de dire ça et sans doute que c'est un peu injuste de ma part parce que je ne le connais pas mais … c'est un idiot. Tu es quelqu'un de bien … quelqu'un de génial Cas et il aurait de la chance de t'avoir. S'il ne le comprend pas alors il ne te mérite pas.

\- Sans doute que je ne lui suffis pas, souffla Castiel en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu es intelligent ? Séduisant ? Drôle ? Gentil ? Cas, tu es l'homme idéal. Si j'étais gay, je te jure que je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance.

Entendre Dean dire cela était incroyablement douloureux. Car cela rappelait brutalement à Castiel qu'il n'avait réellement aucune chance avec lui. Qu'il aurait pu si la situation avait été différente. C'était perdre un espoir qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu. C'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il sentit les larmes redoubler d'intensité sur ses joues et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de couler.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Cas, je suis désolé, je … je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Tu veux que j'appelle ton frère ?

Castiel ne voulait surtout pas que son ami puisse penser qu'il faisait mal les choses. S'il n'avait pas été amoureux de lui, ses paroles l'auraient probablement grandement réconforté.

\- Non, je … ça va aller, bafouilla-t-il en tentant de ravaler un sanglot.

Il pouvait en sentir d'autres monter dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas se donner ainsi en spectacle devant son ami et le contraindre à le consoler. Castiel s'était mis seul dans cette situation et il devait s'en sortir seul. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Dean. Ce serait faire peser sur lui un poids qu'il ne méritait pas de porter. Mais il pouvait sentir qu'il perdait le combat qu'il menait contre son chagrin. Il était minable.

\- Cas, écoute-moi, lança alors Dean.

Castiel se força à continuer à le regarder même si cela le faisait se sentir plus mal encore. Et coupable.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te dire que je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens … je n'ai jamais été amoureux alors bien sûr … je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir le cœur brisé mais … il est évident que ce type ne mérite pas que tu sois aussi malheureux à cause de lui. Il ne mérite pas que tu souffres en raison de sa stupidité. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça Cas. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point … à quel point tu mérites d'être aimé. D'être chéri et … l'homme qui aura la chance de partager ta vie devra en être conscient ou il aura à faire à moi.

Castiel sourit malgré ses larmes et les sanglots qu'il nouaient sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas parler mais il espérait que Dean pouvait lire sur son visage ou dans ses yeux combien ses paroles le touchaient.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu es quelqu'un de génial … quelqu'un de profondément bon et gentil et … j'aimerais que tu puisses te voir à travers mes yeux. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir comme moi je te vois.

\- Dean, je …

Castiel s'interrompit alors. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son ami qu''il l'aimait. Ce qui aurait été stupide. Il opta donc pour autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Dean sourit en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Mon meilleur ami … mon confident … celui qui a réussi à me donner confiance en moi et à me convaincre de faire enfin quelque chose pour moi … mon colocataire … mon complice et mon … mon ange gardien.

Dean se pencha alors doucement dans sa direction et pendant une très courte seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui avant de sentir les lèvres de Dean se poser sur son front. Le jeune homme posa également ses mains sur son cou pour le garder proche de lui. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de s'écarter. C'était à la fois merveilleux et douloureux. Il inspira profondément pour emplir ses narines du parfum unique de Dean.

\- Ce monde ne te mérite pas Cas. Je ne suis même pas sûr de te mériter moi, murmura alors Dean contre son front.

Castiel ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots à présent. Pas quand Dean était aussi proche de lui sans qu'il ne puisse le toucher. Pas quand il prononçait ses mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre et de pouvoir dire en retour. Pas quand il était fatigué par ses mensonges et les longues semaines à regarder Dean passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit le premier sanglot déchirer sa gorge, suivi de près par un second. Il ne lutta pas contre. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il se laissa aller à son chagrin et pria pour que cela le soulage un peu. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir Dean passer ses bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui. Il se blottit aussitôt contre le torse de son ami et le laissa le bercer gentiment de droite à gauche.

\- Je sais que c'est probablement ironique venant de moi mais tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Tu ne dois surtout pas voir l'échec de ton histoire avec Zeke comme la preuve que tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Tu dois croire en toi et en tout ce que tu as à donner aux autres. Tout ce que tu as à offrir à ce monde. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit et que très bientôt … tu trouveras un homme qui en aura conscience lui aussi. Tu l'aimeras et il t'aimera en retour. Vous serez heureux et tu oublieras Zeke et ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, jeta Castiel entre deux sanglots.

\- Je lui suis parce que je te connais. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'être gay pour savoir que tu es l'homme idéal. Parce que je t'aime et que je crois en toi.

Entendre Dean lui dire ces trois mots était incroyable. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir plus que l'amitié du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il devrait se contenter de ça. Mais il était tout de même heureux. Il continuerait probablement à vouloir plus mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il avait réellement cru que le jeune homme était inaccessible. Qu'il continuerait à l'admirer de loin sans jamais pouvoir faire partie de sa vie. A présent qu'il en était un élément essentiel, à présent qu'il était son ami et qu'il était aimé de lui, il était convaincu que cela pourrait suffire pour le rendre heureux. La souffrance et l'envie seraient toujours là. Mais il apprendrait ç ne plus les écouter. Il apprendrait à ne plus leur donner d'importance.

\- Et en attendant, je vais être là pour te remonter le moral. Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué pour consoler les gens mais je suis un expert quand il s'agit de leur changer les idées.

Castiel sourit malgré lui contre le torse de Dean. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme prenait dans ses bras. Il avait imaginé des dizaines de fois ce qu'il ressentirait en étant ainsi serré contre lui. C'était mieux encore. Dean était solide et fort. Ses bras musclés le réconfortaient et le faisaient se sentir en sécurité. Son parfum envahissait ses narines et la chaleur de son corps l'enveloppait doucement. Le tissu de son tee-shirt s'était légèrement soulevé sous ses mains et son auriculaire droit touchait sa peau nue. Elle était douce. Il pouvait sentir le muscle puissant qui se cachait dessous. Castiel aurait pu rester ainsi durant de longues heures sans se lasser. Mais il savait que Dean finirait par mettre un terme à leur étreinte. Il devait en profiter pendant que cela durait.

\- On va fêter le fait d'être tous les deux libérés de relations qui n'étaient de toute façon pas saines et on va fêter notre célibat comme il se doit. J'en ai assez de toujours voir le verre à moitié vide. Je veux le voir à moitié plein. Et plutôt que de nous apitoyer sur l'échec de nos histoires respectives, nous allons célébrer notre liberté retrouvée. Nous allons nous montrer positif et heureux de ce que nous avons plutôt que de pleurer ce que nous avons perdu. Ça te dit ?

Dean aurait pu lui proposer tout et n'importe quoi. Il aurait dit « oui » sans hésiter. Il ne savait pas comment dire « non » au jeune homme. Il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie si Dean le lui avait demandé.

\- C'est une bonne idée, accepta-t-il alors.

\- Ou si tu veux lui faire payer le fait de t'avoir mené en bateau jusque-là, tu pourrais prendre ta revanche.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Dean ne l'avait toujours pas relâché et c'était sans doute mieux. Car il aurait sans doute su que son ami lui mentait depuis le début s'il avait pu lire l'expression sur son visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais te venger. J'ai entendu dire que ça pouvait être extrêmement satisfaisant.

Castiel ne voyait toujours pas où Dean voulait en venir. Il savait que son ami lui proposait de prendre sa revanche sur Zeke – ce qui serait compliqué puisqu'il n'existait pas – mais il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Il n'eut toutefois pas à poser la question. Dean finit par s'expliquer de lui-même.

\- On pourrait aller à l'université ensemble et se faire passer pour un couple sous ses yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il réalisera son erreur en te voyant avec un autre. Il reviendra en rampant et tu pourras alors lui dire d'aller se faire voir … que c'est trop tard et qu'il a laissé passer sa chance.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de parler. Incapable de répondre à la proposition de Dean. Incapable surtout de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Car ce que Dean venait de lui proposer était tout simplement inenvisageable. Pas uniquement parce que Zeke n'existait pas mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il ne s'imaginait jouant au couple avec Dean quand il rêvait de pouvoir être avec lui depuis des mois. Il était assailli par des sentiments contradictoires. Il était soulagé de devoir dire « non » et en même temps, regrettait de ne pas pouvoir dire « oui ». Il aurait aimé pouvoir prétendre être en couple avec son ami au moins pendant quelques minutes. Il pourrait lui arracher un baiser. Savoir enfin quel goût avait ses lèvres. Mais il savait également qu'il serait incapable de se contenter de si peu. Redevenir son ami serait plus difficile ensuite. Car il saurait ce qu'il manquait.

\- C'était juste une proposition Cas … tu peux dire « non » tu sais, souffla Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel devait dire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux éternellement.

\- Je … merci de me le proposer mais je ne suis pas … ce n'est pas moi ça. Je ne me venge pas. Je préfère passer à autre chose.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur mais franchement … à ta place, j'aurais envie de lui coller un bon coup de pied entre les jambes histoire qu'il ne puisse pas m'oublier de sitôt.

\- Oui mais … même s'il est possible qu'il le mérite, je préfère m'abstenir. Je vais me contenter de le maudire pendant quelques jours et de passer à autre chose.

Dean déposa un nouveau baiser cette fois sur le sommet de son crâne et Castiel se serra un peu plus fortement contre lui. Il aurait dû reculer depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne pleurait pus et n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ainsi collé à son ami. Mais il ne reculerait pas tant que Dean ne l'aurait pas relâché.

\- Tu vas te venger de Lisa ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Dean rit une seconde.

\- Non, elle ne le mérite pas. Elle ne m'a pas menti … bien au contraire, elle a été très claire avec depuis le début. Rien de sérieux, juste du sexe. C'était bien. Elle ne m'a jamais fait miroiter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Elle va te manquer ?

\- Sans doute un peu oui … elle me fait rire et on s'est bien amusés tous les deux. Le sexe va définitivement me manquer. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle peut être souple. Mais je devrais m'en remettre.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir en entendant Dean prononcer le mot « sexe ». C'était une réaction d'adolescent. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses réactions quand il était question de Dean. Plus encore quand il était question de Dean et de sexe.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que Zeke va te manquer ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'y a que le sexe que tu vas regretter ?

Ce n'était pas une conversation que Castiel pouvait avoir tout en étant serré contre Dean. Il avait trop peur que son corps finisse par le trahir. Il choisit de mettre un terme à l'étreinte à contre cœur. Il détourna les yeux pour fuir le regard de Dean et déglutit avec peine tout en essuyant son visage du revers de la main.

\- Les deux je suppose, mentit-il.

Il vit Dean hocher la tête du coin de l'œil. Il semblait curieux mais n'osait probablement pas poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dean aussi gêné. D'ordinaire, il disait ce qu'il pensait sans se soucier de ce que les autres en pensaient. Mais cette fois, il semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir ? demanda alors Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il avait définitivement quelque chose en tête. Et même si Castiel était presque sûr que sa question allait le mettre mal à l'aise, il était tout de même curieux de l'entendre.

\- Dean, s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir, tu peux me le demander tu sais. On est amis et si toutefois la question me gêne, je te jure que je te le dirais.

\- Ce n'est pas réellement une question, c'est plus que … depuis que je te connais je me pose des questions sur … enfin … je me demandais comment … je me demandais juste si c'était réellement différent entre deux hommes.

Castiel avait déjà entendu des hétérosexuels l'interroger ainsi sur le fonctionnement de l'amour entre deux hommes. Ils étaient généralement curieux de savoir s'il existait de grosses différences entre un couple de même sexe et un couple classique. Il était toutefois étonné que Dean lui pose la question. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas se contenter d'une banalité. Il voulait lui donner une réponse honnête.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour te faire la liste des différences puisque je n'ai jamais été avec une femme … je suppose qu'un homme bisexuel serait plus à même de t'expliquer mais … je dirais que ce n'est pas réellement différent. C'est juste … cela dépend des personnalités de chacun.

\- Oh oui c'est … c'est logique je suppose. Après tout, le fonctionnement d'un couple n'est pas une question de sexe … l'homme n'est pas sensé tenir un rôle particulier pendant que la femme doit tenir l'autre … c'est plus une question de personnalité. La dynamique est différente selon les gens. Je suppose que c'est la même chose quand il s'agit de deux hommes ou de deux femmes.

\- Dans tous les cas, contrairement à ce qu'on peut entendre dans la bouche de certains, quand deux hommes sont ensemble, aucun d'eux ne tient le rôle de la femme et l'autre de l'homme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Dean eut l'air offusqué en entendant ce que Castiel disait. Il agita ses mains devant lui pendant quelques secondes avant de les laisser retomber sur ses cuisses.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pensais et d'ailleurs je … je n'aime pas entendre quelqu'un parler du rôle de la femme dans un couple comme si c'était une insulte ou quelque chose de dégradant. Crois-moi, j'ai connu des femmes bien plus fortes que beaucoup d'hommes. Et je déteste les clichés qui veulent que les femmes soient faibles et soumises et les hommes forts et dominateurs. C'est ridicule. Et c'est ridicule également de considérer que si deux hommes sont en couple l'un doit forcément tenir le rôle de la femme dans un couple hétérosexuel. Je suis juste curieux parce que je n'ai jamais … je ne sais pas … je suis un idiot.

\- Non, tu es curieux et tu n'es pas le seul. Beaucoup d'hommes se posent la question. Je sais bien que tu ne désapprouves pas mes préférences. Et tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu as le droit de te poser des questions.

Dean sourit mais il avait les joues rouges et semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que sa soudaine curiosité cachait. S'il se posait uniquement des questions parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ami gay – du moins d'ami masculin gay – ou s'il s'interrogeait parce qu'il commençait à se poser des questions sur lui-même. Il était dangereux d'envisager la seconde option. Mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à l'espoir fou qu'un jour son ami puisse le regarder autrement que comme son colocataire.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet … pas quand tu viens de rompre avec Zeke. Tu dois penser que je manque cruellement de tact et tu n'aurais pas tort.

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Dean. Je vais bien.

\- On devrait changer de sujet.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais une nouvelle fois, si tu as envie de me poser des questions, fais-le. Et si en retour, je suis curieux quant au fonctionnement d'un couple hétérosexuel, je n'hésiterais pas à t'interroger sur le sujet.

Dean sourit alors en hochant la tête. Le sujet était clos mais Castiel espérait qu'ils l'aborderaient à nouveau. Il espérait, vainement sans doute, que Dean reviendrait sur le sujet et finirait par se laisser convaincre qu'il devait essayer pour comprendre. Castiel était convaincu qu'il pourrait faire un très bon professeur en la matière. Il saurait montrer à son ami qu'être avec un autre homme était bien mieux qu'être avec une femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Tu veux sortir ? On pourrait aller boire un verre ou … on peut rester là et se goinfrer de saloperies jusqu'à avoir mal au cœur.

Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de sortir. Il voulait passer la soirée seul avec Dean. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de ne l'avoir que pour lui depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lisa. Cela lui avait manqué. Il avait envie de reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. S'installer devant un film avec son ami et l'écouter critiquer chaque réplique et chaque scène mal filmée. Il voulait profiter de lui.

\- Je crois que je préfère qu'on reste ici si ça te va, répondit-il alors.

\- Ça me va. Ça me va même parfaitement. Tu veux que je te dise ? Nos soirées m'ont manqué.

\- Ah oui ?

Castiel était surpris de l'entendre. Il croyait être le seul à regretter de ne pas passer plus de temps avec son ami. Il avait cru que Lisa lui suffisait. Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de Castiel pour s'occuper.

\- Oui, confirma Dean en souriant toujours. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que tu semblais heureux avec Zeke mais j'étais un peu jaloux que tu passes autant de temps avec lui.

\- Tu … quoi ?

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains et resta silencieux une seconde. Castiel n'en revenait pas d'entendre que son ami avait vécu exactement la même chose que lui durant ces dernières semaines.

\- Je ne t'en aurais pas parlé si tu étais toujours avec lui parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable …. Je veux dire … je te souhaite de trouver l'homme avec qui tu feras ta vie mais je … je ne veux pas te perdre. Ce que j'essaie de te dire maladroitement c'est que j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami et que je … enfin, j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas quand tu aurais trouvé ta moitié.

\- Comment pourrais je t'oublier Dean ? Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Le terme était un peu réducteur mais il n'en était pas moins vrai pour autant. Dean était effectivement son meilleur ami. Il n'était juste pas que ça. Il se garda toutefois de le dire et choisit de se révéler autre chose au jeune homme à la place.

\- Et puisqu'on en est à se confier sur nos sentiments, je dois reconnaître que tu m'as manqué aussi. Je n'aurais rien dit si tu n'avais pas abordé le sujet parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air égoïste mais je … j'aime nos soirées et j'aime passer du temps avec toi. J'espère qu'on continuera à le faire même quand on ne vivra plus ensemble et qu'on aura fait nos vies chacun de notre côté.

Ce que Castiel ne disait pas c'était qu'il n'envisageait pas de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que son ami. Mais cela ne servait à rien de le lui dire. Le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer était tout aussi clair même s'il était enrobé par un mensonge.

\- Je te le promets, assura Dean en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- D'ailleurs, tu l'as dit toi-même très justement il y a quelques temps … l'amitié est un lien bien plus durable que l'amour. On a souvent le cœur brisé en amour … bien plus rarement en amitié.

\- Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie, Cas, conclut Dean.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau mais il parvint à garder son calme. De toute évidence, son trouble échappa à Dean puisqu'il ne perdit pas son sourire.

\- Finalement, on est un peu comme un couple marié. On est même tout à fait comme un couple marié depuis de longues années. On se sent bien ensemble et on se connaît parfaitement … et on ne couche pas ensemble. On fait même chambre à part.

\- Tu as une vision un peu déprimante du mariage.

\- Non pas du tout … parce qu'il y a énormément d'amour entre nous. Je veux dire … si je viens à me marier un jour, ce qui entre nous ne risque certainement pas d'arriver, c'est ce que je veux vivre avec ma femme. Je veux que dans cinquante ou soixante ans, quand on sera trop vieux pour le sexe, on continue à vouloir passer du temps ensemble et à apprécier d'être l'un avec l'autre. C'est en ça qu'on ressemble à un couple marié.

Castiel n'avait pas la même vision du mariage. S'il avait un jour la chance d'épouser Dean, il doutait de pouvoir un jour faire chambre à part. De ne plus avoir envie de le sentir contre lui. De toucher son corps. De le caresser.

\- Soyons honnête. On sait tous les deux que passé un certain âge, il devient difficile d'être d'attaque pour quoi que ce soit de physique. Bien sûr, le viagra fait des miracles mais … pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Je vais me taire … je crois que je devrais me taire. Et je vais aller nous commander une pizza. Je meurs de faim. Pas toi ?

\- Je suis affamé, confirma Castiel.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de se lever du canapé. Il allait chercher son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans la cuisine et appela la pizzeria en bas de chez eux. Castiel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était soulagé d'avoir fait disparaître Zeke. Soulagé également que Lisa ne soit bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Qu'un jour Dean trouverait la femme de sa vie. Mais il était rassuré de savoir qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse et Dean tenait toujours se promesses. Castiel était convaincu à présent qu'il ne le perdrait pas. Du moins tant qu'il arriverait à tenir sa langue sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Il était également légèrement perturbé par les questions que son ami lui avait posées un peu plus tôt. Sur la curiosité dont il avait fait preuve concernant son homosexualité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la gêne que son ami avait ressentie en en parlant. Il se demandait si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose tout en se reprochant de l'imaginer. Il savait qu'il était dangereux pour lui de s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que Dean était hétérosexuel. Qu'il n'avait jamais douté de sa sexualité et n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs. La chute serait trop rude ensuite.

Il chassa donc toutes ses idées de sa tête et se concentra à la place sur la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il avait retrouvé Dean et il allait en profiter. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que son ami ne trouve une autre femme avec qui passer du temps. Il devrait alors le partager. Il était important qu'il cesse de s'interroger continuellement de l'avenir. Il devait profiter du moment présent. C'était quelque chose que Gabriel lui disait souvent. Et il avait raison sur ce point comme sur beaucoup d'autres.

Quand Dean revint dans le salon en lui annonçant que les pizzas seraient livrées d'ici une petite heure, Castiel le regarda partir choisir un DVD pour les occuper en attendant. Il le regarda reprendre place sur le canapé et serrer sa bouteille de bière dans la main. Il le regarda fixer l'écran et l'écouta commenter chaque scène du film. Il se surprit à sourire et à oublier tout le reste après seulement quelques minutes. Il avait de la chance. Il en avait conscience. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder Dean pour lui tout seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre. Il serait toujours le meilleur ami du jeune homme. Ça n'avait pas de prix et c'était déjà ça.


	15. Galerie

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 15. Merci à Elyrine pour la correction. Dean a enfin un semblant de souvenir ... malheureusement pas celui que Castiel espérait !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Nothing left to say de Imagine Dragons**

 **Chapitre 15: Galerie**

" _La vie est perdue contre la mort, mais la mémoire gagne dans son combat contre le néant."_

 _Tzvetan Todorov_

Dean n'était pas totalement sûr de pouvoir considérer cela comme une réelle victoire contre son amnésie mais en se réveillant après un nouveau rêve particulièrement vivace, il était convaincu qu'il avait eu un autre souvenir. Il n'était pas très long et sans doute pas très instructif non plus mais il était déterminé à s'en contenter pour le moment.

Il avait vu clairement un endroit qu'il avait dû visiter par le passé. Un endroit qu'il pensait être une galerie où il avait exposé ses œuvres. Il n'avait vu aucune d'elle mais il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une pièce aux murs blancs et chargés de tableaux en tout genre, seul parmi une foule venue admirer ses œuvres. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses expositions. Il n'était pas là en visiteur mais en tant qu'artiste. Il avait ressenti le stress de montrer son travail et l'angoisse qu'il ne soit pas apprécié. Il avait vu les gens aller et venir autour de lui en lui jetant des coups d'œil en coin. Il n'avait pas parlé. Il n'était visiblement pas accompagné non plus. Mais il se sentait tout de même à sa place.

En ouvrant les yeux, il avait fait ce que Crowley lui avait conseillé durant l'une de leurs séances. Il avait noté dans un calepin tous les détails qu'il gardait en mémoire. Il avait décrit ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il en pensait. Puis il s'était levé et avait partagé la nouvelle avec Castiel.

Voir son mari sourire, visiblement heureux, l'avait considérablement soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un simple rêve puisse être vu comme une victoire importante dans sa bataille constante mais il était évident que Castiel voyait cela comme un premier pas en avant.

Le second était de se rendre sur place pour voir si les lieux lui étaient familiers. Si d'autres souvenirs lui revenaient en arpentant les couloirs de la galerie. Castiel accepta de l'accompagner, prenant un nouveau jour de repos. Dean se sentait à chaque fois coupable quand il le faisait. Il ne voulait pas que ses problèmes soient un frein à la carrière de son mari. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il était inutile de tenter de l'en dissuader. Castiel était son ami et voulait être là pour lui. De toute façon, Dean devait reconnaître qu'il ne se sentait pas de taille à y aller seul.

Ils firent le voyage en silence, le jeune homme observant les rues alentour et cherchant à se souvenir de quelque chose de plus. La ville lui était familière. Il se souvenait d'avoir marché dans ces rues, d'avoir fréquenté certains de ces magasins ou de ces bars. Mais quand Castiel arrêta la voiture sur le parking de la galerie, Dean fut déçu de voir que ce lieu en particulier ne lui semblait pas familier.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la déception puis sortit de la voiture. Il la contourna doucement sans quitter le bâtiment des yeux. C'était bel et bien celui de son rêve. Et s'il ne se souvenait pas de s'être déjà retrouvé devant, il avait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Celle qu'il devait rentrer à l'intérieur. Qu'il avait quelque chose à y faire. Qu'il allait s'y sentir chez lui.

C'était encourageant même si c'était encore trop tôt. Pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Castiel, il le farda pour lui et le suivit en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de la galerie. Son mari avait appelé au préalable pour être sûr que l'endroit ne serait pas bondé. Heureusement pour eux, il s'agissait du jour de fermeture hebdomadaire. Il n'y aurait que la responsable de la galerie et elle avait promis de les laisser tranquilles. Visiblement, Dean et elle étaient amis. Il n'avait toutefois pas le moindre souvenir de l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

Dès qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, Dean posa ses yeux sur les tableaux exposés à sa gauche. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il s'agissait d'œuvres figuratives, de portraits. L'artiste avait visiblement du talent. Les visages étaient sensiblement flous, rendant les expressions des modèles vagues et sujets à interprétation. C'était un travail remarquable. Et même si Dean ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais étudié l'art, il était suffisamment calé pour reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un travail impressionnant. Il s'en approcha doucement sans les quitter des yeux. Il pouvait sentir Castiel dans son dos.

Une fois devant l'un des portraits, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en l'étudiant.

\- Est-ce qu'il te rappelle quelque chose ? demanda Castiel derrière lui.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait une drôle d'impression à nouveau. Il n'aurait pas su la décrire. L'œuvre l'attirait plus que les autres autour de lui. Il avait presque envie de la toucher du bout du doigt. Il avait toutefois trop de respect pour le travail de l'artiste pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il se contenta de la regarder en tentant de comprendre pourquoi il était autant fasciné par elle.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non, elle ne me rappelle rien en particulier … elle est juste … c'est un travail incroyable.

\- Elle est à toi, lança alors Castiel en posant une main sur son épaule.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne comprit pas réellement ce que son mari cherchait à lui dire par là. Avait-il acheté l'œuvre avant de tomber dans le coma ? C'était possible. Visiblement, ils étaient relativement aisés et il aimait beaucoup ce tableau. Il était probablement qu'il l'ait acheté. Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans la galerie.

\- Pourquoi est-elle là alors ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa question sembla surprendre Castiel. Et même si Dean ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il était presque sûr qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

\- Comment ça ? Dean, elle est là parce qu'il s'agit de ton exposition … parce que tu cherches à la vendre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je chercherais à vendre une œuvre que j'ai ... commença Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Il était évident qu'il avait mal interprété les propos de son mari. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'il avait acheté l'œuvre. Mais qu'il l'avait réalisé. Il recul d'un pas, heurtant Castiel au passage. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peint ce tableau. Il était presque sûr de ne pas avoir autant de talent.

\- Dean ?

\- Tu … est-ce que tu es en train de me dire … c'est moi qui l'ait peint ?

\- Oui c'est toi. Celui-là et tous ceux qui sont exposés de ce côté de la galerie. Tu devais faire une nouvelle exposition quelques semaines après … après ton accident. Il s'agissait des premières œuvres que tu avais livrées. Tu … tu n'en t'en souviens pas ?

Dean ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait espéré qu'en venant ici, il retrouverait quelques souvenirs. Mais même ses propres œuvres ne lui rappelaient rien. Il était incroyablement frustré. A tel point qu'il hésitait à quitter la galerie sur le champ. Il ne devait toutefois pas baisser les bras. Crowley le lui avait souvent répété. Il devait continuer à se battre.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas … je … non je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais je l'aime bien … je …

Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il finit donc par détourner le regard et par observer les autres œuvres. Il se concentra avant tout sur les siennes pour tenter de se rappeler de quelque chose. Aucune n'exerçait la même fascination sur lui et après quelques minutes frustrantes à toutes les étudier une à une, il finit par se tourner pour regarder le reste de la galerie. Castiel marchait à ses côtés en silence. Dean savait bien que la situation devait être aussi frustrante pour lui.

\- C'est le même endroit que dans mon rêve, offrit-il alors.

Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de positif pour continuer à avancer. Dean n'avait peut-être pas remporté de grande victoire mais il avait quelque chose de plus que la veille. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher en attendant d'aller mieux. De guérir.

\- Il y avait du monde autour de moi. Des gens venus voir mon travail. J'étais au milieu de la foule, seul et … j'étais stressé. J'avais peur qu'ils n'aiment pas mes œuvres.

\- Tu es toujours particulièrement stressé le premier jour. Je me souviens que tu ne voulais même pas venir pour ta première exposition. Tu étais sûr que personne n'aimerait tes tableaux.

\- Ça me ressemble assez en effet, admit Dean en souriant.

Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas de tout cela mais il se reconnaissait facilement dans ce que Castiel lui disait. Il savait combien il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Il se doutait que sa première exposition avait dû l'angoisser des semaines à l'avance. Il avait probablement tenté de fuir l'événement par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

\- J'ai dû te forcer à venir en te menaçant de ne pas … de ne plus … enfin disons que j'avais des arguments convaincants. Tu as fini par céder.

Dean savait parfaitement ce que Castiel sous entendait par là. Il sentit ses joues rougir à l'idée que son mari ait pu le menacer de le priver de sexe pour le contraindre à venir. Il détourna les yeux pour éviter le regard de Castiel.

\- Et comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Magnifiquement. Ça a été un énorme succès. Tu as vendu plusieurs tableaux et tu as reçu énormément de compliments. On a fêté ça ensuite avec Sam et Jess. La galerie t'a commandé plusieurs autres expositions dans la foulée. Tu as fini par signer un contrat avec eux.

\- C'était ici n'est-ce-pas ?

Dean pouvait sentir que cet endroit était celui où il avait exposé pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas réellement un souvenir. Plus une sorte de sensation. Une certitude qu'il avait dans un coin de son esprit.

\- C'était ici. Tu as exposé ailleurs mais c'est ici que tu te sentais le plus à l'aise. Jo, la gérante, est une grande fan de ton travail. Je crois même qu'elle avait un faible pour toi au début. Tu as dû lui faire comprendre que tu étais pris.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il ne se souvenait pas de Jo. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à la rencontrer à nouveau. Surtout pas si elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer ceux de Castiel. Il ne voulait pas se racheter des soucis en plus. Heureusement pour lui, Jo semblait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas prêt. Elle s'était enfermée dans l'arrière-boutique pour leur laissé un peu d'intimité.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas mais je … je suis content de travailler ici … d'avoir un contrat avec eux. J'aime l'endroit. Je me sens à l'aise ici. Je me sens à ma place.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit quand tu m'as annoncé que tu allais signer le contrat. Tu étais tellement heureux, Dean. Tu n'as pas idée. Tu adores cet endroit. Quand tu n'as pas envie de travailler à la maison ou à l'extérieur, tu viens ici en général. Ils t'ont aménagé un petit studio derrière. Tu peux y passer des heures entières sans t'en rendre compte. Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de fois où je suis venu te chercher parce que tu n'avais pas vu les heures passer.

Dean sourit, conforté dans ce qu'il ressentait par ce que Castiel lui racontait. Il continuait de marcher dans la galerie, étudiant les autres œuvres autour de lui. Celles qu'il n'avait pas réalisées. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, réalisant quelque chose.

\- Tu m'as dit que je devais exposer ici juste après mon accident … est-ce qu'ils … qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Ils ont exposé les œuvres que tu avais terminées et en ont ajouté quelques autres d'artistes locaux.

\- Ils ont rompu le contrat ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es leur star, Dean. Ils ont besoin de toi et ils comprennent que tout ceci était indépendant de ta volonté. Ils sont prêts à attendre que tu puisses exposer à nouveau. Ils ne veulent pas te perdre.

La réponse aurait probablement dû soulager Dean. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec cette galerie. Mais l'idée que ces gens attendant autant de lui et dépendant ainsi de sa guérison lui mettaient une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules. Il n'avait rien pu dessiner depuis son réveil. Il ne se sentait pas capable de peindre à nouveau. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il n'était pas sûr que cela reviendrait avec le temps. Il ne voulait décevoir personne mai il était presque sûr que cela se finirait ainsi.

\- Il est possible que je ne puisse jamais plus … si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire, je doute de pouvoir retrouver mon talent. Si je ne peux plus peindre alors je serais clairement un poids mort pour eux.

Castiel lui attrapa les épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face. Dean chercha à fuir son regard une seconde avant de céder et de le regarder dans les yeux comme il savait que son mari la souhaitait.

\- Premièrement, tu vas retrouver la mémoire. Pas si, pas peut être … tu vas retrouver la mémoire. Deuxièmement, tu étais talentueux déjà bien avant de me rencontrer. Tu n'avais peut-être pas de diplôme ou d'expérience mais tu avais un don et tu l'as toujours. Tu dois juste te laisser un peu de temps pour t'en rendre compte.

Dean voulait se raccrocher à ce que Castiel disait. Il avait tout de même du mal à le croire. Il choisit toutefois de suivre une nouvelle fois les conseils de Crowley et de ne pas mettre systématiquement en doute ce que ses proches disaient de lui. Son psychologue avait raison sur un point. Ils en savaient tous plus que lui-même sur l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il devait les croire sur parole quand ils lui disaient ce dont il était capable ou ce pour qui il était doué ou non.

\- Je sais que je dois attendre et je sais que je dois me montrer patient. C'est juste … parfois c'est un peu trop dur pour moi. J'ai toujours été un homme d'action. Je ne suis pas patient.

\- Je sais et c'est justement une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi. C'est ce qui m'a entre autour fait tomber amoureux de toi il y a dix ans.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Castiel sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et baissa les yeux sur le sol en relâchant les épaules de son mari.

\- Pardon, je … je t'avais promis de ne pas … de ne plus évoquer enfin … je sais qu'on s'est mis d'accord pour redevenir amis avant tout autre chose et je … désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne m'as pas mis à l'aise, assura Dean aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour rassurer Castiel. Il le pensait réellement. Il appréciait Castiel. Il le considérait déjà comme un ami. Et s'il n'était absolument pas prêt à envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui, il était rassurant et agréable d'entendre qu'il était aimé. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son mari s'en veuille d'avoir été honnête avec lui.

\- J'ai peut-être du mal à envisager le fait qu'on soit mariés mais je peux facilement concevoir que je sois tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Cas. Et t'entendre me dire toutes ces choses, c'est … c'est agréable et réconfortant. Je ne suis juste pas prêt à te les dire en retour ou à … enfin à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête visiblement soulagé. Dean sourit alors à nouveau. Il était content de voir que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux entre son mari et lui. Il voulait que leur relation redevienne celle qu'elle avait été avant son accident. Peut-être pas son intégralité. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à être son mari à nouveau. Mais il voulait plus que tout être son ami et se comporter en tant que tel sans se sentir gêné.

\- Maintenant qu'on a éclairci ce point, j'aimerais assez que tu me parles de l'exposition que je devais faire juste après mon accident. Est-ce que j'avais un thème, une idée précise du rendu que je voulais ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que je cherchais en peignant ces portraits ?

Castiel acquiesça. Visiblement, Dean lui avait parlé de son projet. C'était sans doute logique. Ils étaient mariés et cela impliquait qu'ils partagent tout ensemble.

\- Tu as toujours eu une fascination pour le travail de Van Gogh. Tu disais que ces œuvres étaient fascinantes en grande partie parce qu'elles reflétaient son état d'esprit au moment où il les a peintes. Tu voyais en elle ses peurs et ses angoisses. Son mal être et sa dépression. Tu disais ne pas être capable d'une chose semblable parce que tu étais parfaitement heureux et que tu pensais … tu étais convaincu même … que les meilleures œuvres étaient celles qu'on peignait dans les moments de désespoir les plus complets.

Dean pouvait s'imaginer tenant de tels propos. Il fit signe à Castiel de continuer de la main.

\- Mais tu voulais lui rendre hommage depuis le début de ta carrière. Tu ne voulais pas le copier, juste t'inspirer de son œuvre. Alors tu as choisi de peindre une série de portrait tout en faisant en sorte que l'expression des visages soit suffisamment floue pour laisser l'imagination des gens qui les regarderaient les interpréter à leur guise. Tu ne voulais pas que ton propre bonheur transparaisse dans tes œuvres. Tu voulais que chacun y trouve ce qu'il voulait y trouver.

Dean tourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'œuvre qui l'avait tant fasciné en entrant. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant. Il avait tout de suite pensé que l'artiste avait cherché à laisser l'imagination des gens interpréter l'expression floue des visages qu'ils regardaient. Si c'était son but depuis le début, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait réussi. Et il aimait beaucoup l'idée. Il la trouvait passionnante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu le regardes ? demanda alors Dean sans se tourner vers Castiel.

Il sentit son mari approcher et s'immobiliser juste à côté de lui. Il en dit rien pendant de longues secondes, sans doute conscient de l'importance de sa réponse.

\- L'espoir. Ce que je vois en regardant ce visage c'est quelqu'un de blessé et en souffrance mais qui regarde fixement devant lui … qui attend quelque chose de l'avenir … quelque chose de positif. Je vois quelqu'un qui n'a pas baissé les bras et qui se bat de toutes ses forces.

\- Ce que tu vois c'est …

\- Toi et moi je pense … toi, moi et toutes les personnes qui nous entourent.

Dean aimait cette interprétation. Il était convaincu que Castiel ne mentait pas. Qu'il ressentait réellement toutes ces choses. Et cela en disait long sur son propre état d'esprit. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Dean ne devait pas non plus.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il voulait se montrer honnête. Il refusait de dire quelque chose de faux à son mari juste pour le rassurer. Il voulait reconstruire leur relation sur des bases saines. Et pour ça, il ne devait surtout pas lui mentir.

\- Ce que je vois moi, c'est quelqu'un qui cherche son chemin. Ce que je vois c'est quelqu'un qui a perdu sa route et qui a besoin qu'on le guide. Il y a quelque chose d'immensément triste dans ce regard … quelque chose qui me dit que la situation est grave mais qu'elle n'est pas désespérée.

\- Dean …

\- Cas non, je sais ce que tu vas dire … que tout finira par s'arranger et je veux le croire aussi. Mais je n'ai aucune certitude. Tu voulais que je me montre honnête, c'est chose faite. Désolé si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre.

Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son mari mais il avait besoin de dire ces choses. Il espérait que Castiel ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura ce dernier.

Dean sourit mais ne dit rien en retour. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter sur ce point. Il se racla la gorge puis se passa la main sur le visage pour gagner quelques secondes. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir entièrement repris le contrôle sur ses émotions, il fit de nouveau face à Castiel.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire le tour de la galerie ? Est-ce … j'aimerais assez voir l'endroit où je travaille quand je viens là. Je pense que ça pourrait m'aider à me souvenir.

Castiel hocha la tête, acceptant aussitôt. Dean continua donc de marcher en direction de l'arrière de la galerie. Il s'arrêta devant chaque œuvre pour l'étudier avec calme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent devant deux portes closes, l'une indiquant « privé » et l'autre n'indiquant rien, qu'il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin que Castiel le lui dise pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit qui lui était réservé pour travailler à la galerie. Il en était convaincu. Il ne s'en souvenait pas réellement mais la porte lui était familière. Le chemin qu'il venait de faire pour la rejoindre également. Il sourit en posant la main sur la poignée. Il sentit Castiel poser une main dans son dos quand il poussa la porte.

Presque aussitôt, il sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir complètement, faisant trembler ses jambes et rendant son poids difficile à supporter pour ses membres. Il prit une longue inspiration alors que sa tête commençait à tourner. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il se souvenait en avoir une quelques-unes par le passé. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait juste entièrement submergé. Comme si on lui avait mis la tête sous l'eau et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer sans ingérer de l'eau et s'étouffer. Mais en même temps, si cette sensation aurait probablement dû le faire paniquer, il se sentait au contraire soulagé. En sécurité malgré ses difficultés à respirer. Si on lui avait demandé de décrire ce qu'il ressentait, il en aurait été incapable. Il ne le comprenait pas lui-même.

\- Dean ?

Castiel avait dû sentir son mari se tendre. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas entré dans la pièce et la rapidité de sa respiration l'inquiétait également sans nul doute. Mais Dean était incapable de parler pour le moment. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de regarder droit devant lui et laisser toutes ces sensations le submerger jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par reprendre le contrôle.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ? demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean parvint à secouer la tête puis à faire un pas dans la pièce. Il regarda doucement autour de lui, son cœur battant trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il reconnaissait le carrelage au sol, la fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit parc à côté, la couleur des murs, le lustre au-dessus de sa tête et les photos qu'on avait accrochés ici et là. Il reconnaissait l'odeur des lieux. Il n'avait pas d'image précise en tête, pas de souvenirs clairs mais il se souvenait être venu ici à de multiples reprises.

\- Je connais cet endroit, souffla-t-il pour rassurer Castiel.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment … c'est difficile à accepter. Je n'ai aucune image de moi ici en tête … rien de précis mais j'ai … j'ai la sensation d'être chez moi entre ces murs. C'est plus fort que dans la galerie … plus fort que chez Sam ou … plus fort que n'importe où ailleurs.

Il savait que ses propos n'étaient pas nécessairement agréables à entendre pour Castiel. Car cela signifiait qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise ici, dans un endroit où il n'avait jamais fait que travailler que dans la maison où il avait vécu avec son mari et sa fille. Elle ne lui rappelait rien. Il ne l'aimait même pas vraiment. Il ne s'y sentait pas totalement à l'aise. Et Dean aurait voulu s'excuser de lui faire de la peine en lui disant cela. Il estimait toutefois de ne pas être coupable de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

\- Je venais ici souvent … je travaillais ici en général. J'aimais regarder par cette fenêtre et regarder les enfants jouer entre eux … les parents veiller sur eux en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils étaient … je m'inspirais d'eux parfois.

\- Dean, c'est génial … c'est … c'est bon signe.

\- Je pense oui … je … je suis soulagé.

Il avança un peu plus dans la pièce et aperçut un chevalet dans un coin. Il s'en approcha doucement, avec une fascination qu'il commençait à comprendre. Ce chevalet était à lui. Il était prêt à le parier. Il leva le bras dans sa direction puis l'effleura du bois du doigt. Presque aussitôt, une image s'imposa dans son esprit. Il se vit assis devant le chevalet, une feuille blanche posée dessus, un crayon dans sa main. Il vit ses doigts glisser sur la surface du papier cherchant le meilleur endroit pour commencer, l'inspiration pour entamer une nouvelle œuvre. Il se vit ensuite poser le bout de son crayon sur la feuille et tirer un premier trait. Puis une autre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes vaciller sous son poids puis ses genoux heurter le carrelage qu'il fut arraché à son souvenir et propulser à nouveau dans la réalité. Castiel l'appelait, agenouillé à côté de lui.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

\- Tu as eu un malaise, répliqua son mari.

\- Pas un malaise, le contredit Dean aussitôt. Un souvenir.

C'était le premier qu'il avait en étant éveillé. Le premier qui ne provenait pas d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Il était à la fois excité et impatient que d'autres le suivent. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle. Ses genoux le lançaient mais ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda alors Castiel.

Il semblait tout aussi impatient que lui. Dean leva les yeux dans sa direction et lui sourit.

\- Je me suis vu en train de dessiner … je me suis vu assis devant le chevalet. Je travaillais et je … c'est tout.

\- Tu étais seul ?

\- Il me semble oui … mais quelque chose me dit que j'étais généralement seul quand j'étais ici. C'était même tout le but non ?

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa question l'avait visiblement gêné. Il n'était pas réellement en colère mais il n'était pas aussi excité que son mari par son premier souvenir conscient. Et ça avait visiblement un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'ait vu personne d'autre dans celui-ci.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Castiel devait l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Rien c'est … ce n'est pas grave.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît. Tu dois me dire la vérité si tu veux que je continue à progresser.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de … je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées sur moi simplement parce que j'étais … je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire quelque chose de semblable quand tu as commencé à venir travailler ici. Et crois moi … j'étais content pour toi … j'étais heureux que tu aies pu trouver un endroit où tu te sentais à l'aise … j'avais juste du mal à comprendre que tu aies besoin d'être loin de la maison pour te sentir bien.

Dean fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que son mari venait de lui dire. Il finit par comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un mal à l'aise à son tour. Il ne s'en souvenait peut-être pas mais il était évident que son obsession pour cet endroit avait causé des disputes entre Castiel et lui. Et le fait que la galerie soit la première chose dont il se souvenait consciemment était sans doute douloureux pour lui. La confirmation de l'importance d'un endroit où Castiel n'était pas réellement à sa place.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Oh non ne le sois pas. Tu ne peux pas contrôler la façon dont les souvenirs te reviennent. Je pensais juste … j'espérais que la première chose dont tu te souviendrais serait en rapport avec …

\- Toi ? Avec nous ? J'aimerais me souvenir de ça aussi, Cas. C'est juste … sans doute que je vais me souvenir des détails avant de pouvoir me souvenir des choses réellement importantes. Mon cerveau a peut-être besoin de se remettre doucement en route avant de guérir complètement. Et puis … la première chose dont je me suis réellement rappelé c'est mon accident.

\- Mais cet endroit est le premier à t'être familier. La maison est … tu sais quoi … je n'ai pas le droit de te dire tout ça. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes coupable quand tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.

C'était trop tard pour ça mais Dean le garda pour lui. Castiel n'avait définitivement pas besoin de l'entendre. Il se sentait suffisamment mal comme ça.

\- C'était un problème entre nous non ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais on s'est disputé plusieurs fois à ce sujet … principalement parce que je trouvais que tu passais trop de temps ici et pas suffisamment avec nous. Ce qui était égoïste et injuste de ma part. Tu me l'as d'ailleurs dit une fois. Et tu n'avais certainement pas tort.

\- Est-ce que les choses … est-ce les choses se passaient bien entre nous ?

Dean n'avait jamais pris le temps de poser cette question à Castiel. Il avait déduit de la présence constante de son mari à ses côtés et des dires de Sam qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux. Il avait trop de difficultés à accepter son apparente brusque homosexualité pour se soucier du reste. A présent qu'il avait enfin admis qu'il avait été amoureux de Castiel – et l'était sans doute toujours mais sans parvenir à s'en souvenir – il avait enfin conscience qu'il aurait dû s'interroger sur ce point bien avant. Tous les couples avaient leurs problèmes. Aucun ne se disputait jamais. Castiel et lui étaient mariés depuis un moment maintenant. Il y avait forcément eu des hauts et des bas. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Oui bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne te demande pas si on était heureux ou non. Tu m'as dit qu'on l'était et je te crois mais j'ai la sensation qu'il y a … qu'il y avait des choses qui posaient problèmes entre nous. Et je suppose que c'est normal … que ça arrive dans tous les couples.

\- On avait nos problèmes comme tout le monde. Mais on a toujours su les surmonter. On s'est promis d'être toujours honnête l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre et de parler de ce qui clochait avant que cela ne s'envenime vraiment.

Dean aimait assez l'idée d'une relation franche et ouverte. Il aimait l'idée qu'il ait eu suffisamment confiance en Castiel pour lui confier tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il gardait également en tête ce que Crowley lui avait révélé et Lucifer confirmer par la suite. Il était dépressif et il avait lu depuis qu'une personne dans son état était parfois capable de jouer la comédie pour donne le change. Il espérait sincèrement ne jamais avoir agi ainsi avec son mari.

\- On se disputait souvent ?

Castiel secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Jamais méchamment et jamais sérieusement. Tu avais le don de m'agacer parfois avec ta manie de laisser traîner tes affaires partout dans l'appartement et tu en avais souvent assez de ma maniaquerie maladive. Je râlais quand tu oubliais de fermer les portes de placard et tu râlais quand je me sentais obligé de repasser derrière toi pour m'assurer que tu ne le faisais pas. Mais on en parlait ensuite une fois calmés et on parvenait à trouver un terrain d'entente. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se dispute à nouveau pour une bêtise quelconque. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait mais on était parfaitement heureux de la dynamique entre nous. Le plus généralement et je te cite … je te jure que ces mots sont les tiens et pas les miens … c'était une excuse pour se réconcilier sur l'oreiller ensuite.

Dean pouvait une nouvelle fois parfaitement s'imaginer disant quelque chose de tel. Il s'imaginait aussi facilement énervant volontairement son mari pour que le sexe soit ensuite explosif. Il aurait peut-être dû en rester là sur le sujet mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Et quand les disputes n'étaient pas uniquement une excuse pour le sexe ?

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Heureusement pour lui, son mari répondit finalement l'arrachant à la spirale négative dans lesquelles ses pensées l'avaient propulsé.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que notre vie était parfaite. Elle était géniale et nous étions parfaitement heureux mais … il arrivait que les choses soient compliquées. Je me souviens de trois disputes mémorables. Elles ont été suffisamment rares pour ne pas être inquiétantes. Mais on ne peut pas non plus les effacer complètement.

\- Elles concernaient quoi ?

\- La première est intervenue juste après que nous ayons … couché ensemble pour la première fois. Tu as paniqué et tu es parti en me disant que tu avais eu tort. Que tu ne pouvais pas continuer. J'ai crié et j'ai pleuré. Tu as crié aussi et on ne s'est plus vu pendant plusieurs jours. Quand tu es revenu, tu t'es excusé et je t'ai fait promettre que tu ne jouais pas avec mes sentiments … que tu étais sincère et que si tu étais là, c'était pour rester. Je t'ai expliqué que je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu me laisses à nouveau. Tu me l'as promis.

Dean hocha la tête. Cela lui ressemblait. Il était inévitable qu'il panique à un moment ou à un autre après un tel bouleversement dans sa vie sentimentale. Il regrettait de l'avoir fait juste après avoir couché avec Castiel toutefois. Il avait dû donner l'impression à son mari qu'il s'était servi de lui. Il espérait s'être racheté depuis.

\- La deuxième a eu lieu juste après la mort de ton père. Tu faisais comme si la nouvelle ne t'avait pas affecté, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Mais je pouvais lire clair dans ton jeu et je savais que tu faisais semblant. Je te l'ai dit et tu t'es énervé aussitôt. Tu m'as reproché tout un tas de choses et je t'ai accusé de me mentir. De ne pas avoir confiance en moi pour me dire ce que tu ressentais réellement. Je t'ai conseillé d'aller voir un psychologue ce qui t'a poussé à me hurler un peu plus dessus puis à prendre la fuite. Tu es revenu le soir même et tu m'as alors avoué que la mort de ton père t'avait fait mal mais qu'il t'avait contrôlé toute ta vie et que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te contrôle encore même maintenant qu'il était mort. Tu voulais prendre ta vie en main. Tu as pleuré pendant de longues heures et le lendemain, tout allait de nouveau bien pour nous deux.

Dean avait la gorge nouée en entendant cela. Il avait encore du mal à penser à son père. Il avait beau être mort depuis plusieurs années maintenant, pour Dean, c'était comme s'il était mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Il refusait d'en parler pour le moment.

\- Et la troisième concernait cet endroit. Quand tu as commencé à venir travailler ici, j'étais content pour toi. Mais tu y pensais le plus clair de ton temps. Tu rentrais tard. Tu oubliais nos rendez-vous. Je savais combien ton travail était important pour toi et je savais que tu avais besoin de calme pour préparer ta nouvelle exposition mais je … je voulais que tu me consacres aussi un peu de temps … je voulais que tu sois là pour moi parfois. Je voulais que tu te sentes à l'aise chez nous et pas uniquement dans un endroit où je n'avais pas réellement ma place. Tu m'as accusé d'être égoïste et de vouloir contrôler ta vie. On a beaucoup crié et tu as fini par aller passer la nuit chez ton frère.

\- Mais on s'est réconcilié ensuite ?

\- En quelques sortes oui … on n'a juste pas eu le temps de mettre les choses à plat tous les deux. Tu es revenu à la maison et puis Lyra est tombé malade et tu …

\- J'ai eu mon accident. Cas, je suis désolé.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. C'était une dispute stupide. Et crois-moi, c'est oublié. J'ai eu quatre mois pour réfléchir aux bêtises qu'on s'était dites et … la peur de te perdre m'a permis de mettre le reste en perspective. J'ai réalisé combien la vie était courte et incertaine. Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi pour des choses stupides. Je ne veux plus te faire des reproches idiots. Je veux qu'on soit heureux et si travailler ici pendant des heures te rend heureux alors je le suis aussi.

\- Je te promets de ne plus vous sacrifier toi et Lyra pour mon travail. Quand j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire, je ferais en sorte de passer plus de temps avec vous.

Castiel sourit, visiblement heureux de l'entendre. Dean était, de son côté, rassuré d'entendre qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait que l'image que son mari lui avait donnée de lui depuis son réveil. Il se reconnaissait dans la façon dont Castiel venait de lui parler de lui. Cela lui permettait enfin de se réapproprier doucement sa vie. Il y avait beaucoup de choses différentes mais il restait l'imbécile qui prenait la fuite à chaque fois qu'il était à court d'arguments.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que tu parles de retrouver ta mémoire sans utiliser le conditionnel. C'est la première fois que je te sens aussi sûr de toi.

\- Sans doute parce que c'est la première fois que je me souviens de quelque chose sans être endormi. Je sais que c'est bon signe … je sens que ce n'est que le début. Et je te jure que le prochain souvenir vous concernera Lyra et toi. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

\- Je ne te demande rien de tel, Dean. Crois moi … le simple fait que tu retrouves la mémoire est suffisant pour me rendre heureux. Tu iras à ton rythme.

Dean savait que Castiel ne disait pas cela uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Il savait que son mari se fichait réellement de l'ordre dans lequel il retrouvait la mémoire. Mais il avait réellement envie de commencer à se souvenir de lui et de leur fille. Il était évident qu'il aimait son travail. Il l'aimait même sans doute un peu trop. Il était temps pour lui de revoir ses priorités. Et le dessin n'était clairement pas la première. Sa famille était bien plus importante que tout le reste. Leur bonheur était son objectif numéro un. Il aurait toujours dû l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger une glace ? Je crois qu'on a passé suffisamment de temps ici et je doute de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment.

\- Tu adores le glacier de l'autre côté de la rue. Tu m'as emmené ici pour notre deuxième rendez-vous. Tu as une obsession maladive pour leurs glaces.

\- Ça me ressemble en effet. On peut y aller maintenant ?

\- On peut y aller maintenant.

Dean surit puis regarda Castiel se relever. Il accepta la main qu'il lui tendit pour l'aider à se remettre debout à son tour. Une fois qu'ils furent face à face et à la même hauteur, Dean prit son mari dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il initiait un tel geste et il savait que c'était un énorme pas en avant. Il en avait toutefois terriblement envie et également besoin. Il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Castiel. Ce dernier se blottit dans ses bras sans hésiter, inspirant son parfum dans son cou. Dean ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'étreinte et le fait qu'elle lui semblait normale et familière.

Il n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs mais il avait fait un pas en avant considérable. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un rêve s'était transformé en une véritable victoire contre son amnésie. Ce n'était pas parfait. Il aurait préféré se souvenir de Castiel et Lyra et de la vie qu'ils avaient mené ensemble depuis toutes ces années. Mais il était convaincu que cela finirait par arriver. Les souvenirs étaient juste plus longs à revenir. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient plus importants. Dean avait également la sensation de s'être réconcilié avec lui-même. S'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas parfait l'avait aidé à assimiler pour de bon le fait qu'il était réellement cet homme que Castiel aimait et avait épousé. Il en se sentait plus comme un étranger dans son propre corps. Il avait encore besoin de travailler sur sa dépression et sur tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais il allait de l'avant. Il se sentait bien avec Castiel. Il se sentait à l'aise avec son mari dans ses bras. Il était persuadé à présent qu'il finirait par ressentir à nouveau de l'amour pour lui. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer. Il avait juste oublié qu'il avait été amoureux de lui. Il lui suffisait 'd'être patient pour que cela lui revienne en mémoire. Et tout pourrait être parfait à nouveau.

Non pas parfait, corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il n'était pas parfait. Castiel n'était pas non plus. Et leur couple était comme tous les autres. Ils avaient leurs hauts et leurs bas. Mais il pourrait être heureux à nouveau. Et cette fois, il savait exactement les erreurs à ne pas commettre pour que cela dure jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.


	16. Evolution

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 16 et les choses évoluent enfin entre nos deux héros.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction. Merci à vous également pour vos messages !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Run to you de Whitney Houston**

 **Chapitre 16 : Evolution**

 _« L'important n'est pas ce qu'on supporte, mais la façon de le supporter. »_

 _Sénèque_

 _23 juin 2008. 8 ans, 6 mois et 26 jours avant l'accident._

Les choses n'avaient pas réellement changé entre Castiel et Dean. Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Passaient toujours autant de temps ensemble. Ils riaient, discutaient, regardaient la télévision et mangeaient des quantités astronomiques de nourriture trop grosse ou trop sucrée. Ils étaient toujours inséparables. Castiel était toujours totalement amoureux de Dean et ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris que c'était le cas.

Rien n'avait changé dans sa façon de se comporter. Il continuait à se promener à moitié nu dans l'appartement. Il continuait de toucher Castiel sur l'épaule, le bras ou la cuisse sans se douter une seule seconde de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur lui.

Rien n'avait changé et pourtant tout était différent. Lisa avait disparu de l'équation et aucune femme n'avait pris sa place depuis. Dean était célibataire et semblait s'en satisfaire pleinement. Il ne sortait plus beaucoup ou très rarement sans Castiel. Il semblait entièrement concentré sur ses études et sur les partiels de fin d'année qui approchaient à grands pas.

De son côté, Castiel avait enfin bouclé sa thèse et se préparait à la présenter d'ici quelques semaines. Il avait réussi à mettre ses sentiments de côté pour se concentrer sur son travail uniquement. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Dean mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir plus qu'une belle et franche amitié entre eux. Il avait appris à s'en contenter.

L'un dans l'autre, les choses allaient merveilleusement bien. Leur cohabitation se passait sans le moindre souci. Ils se disputaient parfois. Le plus souvent pour des bêtises. Dean avait la fâcheuse habitude de laisser les portes de placard ouvertes après avoir pris quelque chose et Castiel devait systématiquement passer derrière lui pour les fermer. Il ne supportait plus de voir traîner les affaires de son ami dans l'appartement. Il avait beau l'aimer de tout son cœur, il n'avait pas envie de ramasser continuellement ses sous-vêtements sur le sol de la salle de bains.

Dean, de son côté, semblait avoir du mal à accepter que Castiel soit aussi maniaque. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on exige de lui qu'il range. Visiblement, son père l'avait fait trop souvent durant son enfance et cela avait eu l'effet inverse sur le jeune homme. Il était bordélique par rébellion et ne semblait pas envisager de changer pour le moment.

Ils se disputaient mais ne restaient jamais fâchés. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre rapidement. C'était parfait. C'était même sans doute mieux que ça. Castiel n'était juste pas sûr qu'il existe un mot suffisamment fort pour décrire le bonheur qu'il ressentait en partageant ainsi sa vie avec Dean.

Il aurait dû se douter bien sûr que les choses finiraient par se compliquer. Il aurait dû le sentir venir quand il réalisa combien Dean commençait à stresser pour ses examens. Il savait combien le jeune homme doutait de ses capacités constamment. Combien il continuait de croire qu'il n'était pas à sa place ç l'université et que ses professeurs finiraient inévitablement par s'en rendre compte et par le chasser de leur classe. Il avait bêtement pensé que son ami passerait outre ce manque cruel de confiance en lui-même quand il aurait passé ses examens et constater par lui-même qu'il pouvait avoir de bonnes notes.

C'était sans compter sur l'exposition que l'université organisait en prévision de la fin de l'année. Une exposition à laquelle chaque élève devait participer en fournissant une œuvre. Dean avait passé des heures entières enfermé dans sa chambre à chercher l'inspiration. Il avait tenté des choses mais n'avaient jamais réussi à se contenter du résultat.

Sa frustration était évidente et plus forte jour après jour. Castiel avait fermé les yeux dessus. Il avait été idiot. Il aurait sans doute dû intervenir avant.

Car comme il aurait dû le deviner, les choses se compliquèrent considérablement quelques jours après que Dean ait rendu son projet à ses professeurs pour qu'ils l'étudient. Ils allaient décider si elle méritait ou non d'être exposé. Castiel était convaincu que le jeune homme passerait ce test comme il avait passé tous les autres jusque-là. Il avait eu tort.

Dean ne lui avait pas dit quand il aurait la réponse de ses professeurs. Castiel ne le lui avait pas demandé. Mais il fut évident qu'il l'avait reçu et qu'elle n'était pas bonne quand il rentra chez lui et trouva Dean assis sur le canapé, dans le noir et la table visiblement occupé par une petite dizaine de bouteilles vides. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait uniquement de bières.

\- Dean ? appela-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon.

Le jeune homme ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était penché en avant, les bras refermés autour de son torse et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière et ne semblait pas perturbé par l'obscurité ambiante. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de le déranger mais il refusait également de le laisser seul dans cet état. A ce rythme, il risquait le coma éthylique et Castiel refusait de laisser cela arriver.

Il alluma donc la lumière sans attendre pour constater l'étendue des dégâts avec plus de précisions. Dean porta aussitôt une main à ses yeux en grognant.

\- Désolé Dean mais c'était nécessaire, lança-t-il en guise d'excuses.

\- Il était nécessaire de m'aveugler ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme en retirant doucement la main de ses yeux.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières mais ne se tourna pas en direction de Castiel. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la table basse et laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement en constatant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de bouteilles de bières. Il laissa tomber sa sacoche d'ordinateur par terre puis retira sa veste et ses chaussures. Il prit ensuite la direction du canapé. Il allait s'asseoir dessus quand Dean lui tendit sa bouteille. Elle était à moitié vide et Castiel la fixa plusieurs secondes sans la prendre. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui.

\- Tu devrais boire un verre avec moi, lui expliqua alors Dean.

Il semblait enfin s'être adapté à la lumière et le regardait droit dans les yeux sans cligner constamment des paupières. Il avait les yeux et les joues légèrement rouges. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il avait pleuré. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas le lui demander. Il savait que sa question l'énerverait immédiatement.

\- Merci mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir. On dirait que tu as suffisamment bu pour nous deux ce soir. Est-ce que tu me peux me dire pourquoi ?

Dean éclata alors de rire et pendant quelques secondes, il ne sembla pas capable de s'arrêter. Il manqua de lâcher la bouteille qu'il tendait toujours à Castiel et la rattrapa au dernier moment. Du liquide coula sur sa main et sur le canapé et Castiel dut résister à l'envie de nettoyer la tâche immédiatement. Il y avait toutefois plus urgent.

\- Ne sois donc pas aussi rabat-joie, Cas… et viens boire un verre avec moi. Je suis sûr que je dois pouvoir te trouver une bouteille pleine si c'est l'idée de boire après moi qui te gêne tant.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide du genre « partager ta salive est le cadet de mes soucis … à vrai dire c'est même l'un de mes fantasmes ». Il était presque sûr que Dean n'apprécierait pas la remarque. Il regarda le jeune homme chercher inutilement une bouteille peine sur la table, renversant les cadavres qu'il y avait laissés sans s'en soucier.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas soif … je n'ai aucune raison de boire.

\- Oh mais bien sûr que si tu as une raison de boire. On fête quelque chose ce soir !

S'il n'avait pas eu les yeux rouges et les paupières visiblement enflées par les larmes versées, Castiel aurait presque croire que son ami avait effectivement reçu une bonne nouvelle. Il souriait et semblait réellement enthousiaste. Bien sûr, Castiel voyait clair dans son jeu. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attrapa le bras de Dean pour qu'il arrête de renverser toutes ls bouteilles sur la table. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda Castiel d'une voix douce.

\- Mes échecs ? Mon incapacité à réussir quelque chose ? Mon manque de talent ? Ou peut-être le fait que je vais probablement me faire renvoyer de l'université et que je n'aurais alors plus rien à faire de mes journées… à part peut-être servir des cafés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sans espoir de pouvoir faire plus.

\- Dean, tu ne vas pas être renvoyé, protesta Castiel.

\- Oh, bien sûr que si… ils ont été plutôt clairs sur ce point quand ils m'ont dit que mon tableau était… je les cite… inintéressant, impersonnel, froid et hideux. Je ne les vois pas se battre pour me garder avec eux l'année prochaine après ça.

C'était une réaction typique de la part de Dean. Comme à chaque fois qu'il échouait quelque part, il en déduisait qu'il était incapable de réparer son erreur ou de faire mieux au prochain essai. Il ne s'accordait jamais de seconde chance. Et Castiel avait envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin combien il était stupide de réagir ainsi.

\- Dean, stop… tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas baisser les bras à chaque fois que tu reçois une critique… tu ne peux pas tout remettre en cause juste parce que tu as échoué une fois. Tu dois juste recommencer et faire mieux cette fois.

\- Sauf que je sais que je n'en suis pas capable. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire mieux.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu as eu d'excellentes notes jusque-là. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie hein ? Ton année est une réussite. Tu ne vas pour tout plaquer juste parce que tu as échoué une fois en huit mois.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains. Il semblait pensif et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut la sensation qu'il y avait autre chose. Que son ami avait une autre raison pour boire. Une raison qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à partager avec lui. Mais Castiel n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Il avait besoin de parler. Le fait qu'il soit ivre à huit heures à peine en était une preuve suffisante.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Hmmmmm, se contenta de répondre Dean en haussant les épaules.

Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas habituel pour son ami de se confier ainsi. Il avait appris par son père que parler de ses sentiments était une faiblesse. Mais il allait devoir parler. Castiel n'était pas John Winchester. Il refusait de laisser son ami se morfondre ainsi jusqu'à perdre la tête.

\- Hmmmmmm oui ou hmmmmmm non, répliqua Castiel en observant Dean du coin de l'œil.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage avant de pousser un long soupire. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il était prêt à passer la soirée à l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par craquer. Son bien-être était bien trop important à ses yeux pour ne rien faire.

\- Dean, l'encouragea-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- C'est juste… je me pose des questions ces derniers temps et je ne… je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer les réponses que j'ai jusque-là.

\- Quelles questions ?

Dean semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise à présent. Castiel ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait expliquer cette réaction. Son ami était rarement gêné. Aucun sujet ne lui posait problème. Il pouvait parler de tout et de rien sans rougir. Il pouvait même parler de sexe sans paraître un tant soit peu mal à l'aise. Sa réaction était étrange et perturbante.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois la personne la plus appropriée pour… je ne veux pas… OK d'accord laisse tomber. Je suis ivre et je me fiche que… je me pose juste des questions sur ma vie en général… sur mes choix… sur mes relations passées et futures et sur mon avenir.

\- Oh… et… euh… pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas la meilleure personne pour répondre ? On est amis non ? C'est le genre de choses dont on peut discuter entre amis.

Dean hocha la tête mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Il reposa sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se tortillait sur le canapé, visiblement incapable de rester en place. Castiel posa une main sur sa cuisse pour le stopper et fut surpris quand Dean sursauta aussitôt.

\- Pardon, je… je… j'ai du mal à contrôler mes réactions quand j'ai trop bu, souffla Dean en posant sa main sur celle de Castiel.

Ce dernier pouvait sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il était habitué à ce genre de contacts. Dean était quelqu'un de tactile. Mais il était toujours difficile pour lui de faire comme si cela ne l'affectait pas énormément.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je… OK, et si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur ce qui te tracasse autant.

Dean hocha la tête avant de serrer la main de Castiel un peu plus fortement dans la sienne. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Ma vie est… elle est différente de ce que j'imaginais il y a encore quelques mois. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, elle… elle a changé et… c'est une bonne chose. Je sais que c'est une bonne chose mais je commence à me poser des questions parce que je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de rien. Je suis perdu et je déteste ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu me projeter dans le futur parce que je ne pensais pas en avoir un… du moins pas un qui vaille la peine que j'y pense. Mais j'ai des projets à présent… des envies… des rêves et je… ils sont différents de ce que j'imaginais avant.

\- Différents comment ?

\- Différents.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que Dean entendait par là mais il choisit de ne pas lui demander plus de précisions pour le moment. Il était préférable de le laisser parler. S'il l'interrompait maintenant, il était presque sûr que son ami se renfermerait aussitôt, mettant un terme à la conversation.

\- D'abord, il y a mes études. Je ne pensais pas un jour aller à l'université et… je ne pensais pas obtenir un diplôme. Et voilà que je suis officiellement étudiant dans une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays et je commence à songer à ce que je pourrais faire après… j'ai envie de réussir et je suis constamment terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir… j'ai peur de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas suffisamment doué et… et ensuite, il y a… il y a ma vie amoureuse et… mon frère a trouvé la femme de sa vie. Il vit avec elle et je sais qu'ils finiront par se marier et par avoir des enfants ensemble… il a quatre ans de moins que moi mais il a déjà trouvé son âme sœur et je suis là… je n'ai jamais eu de relation stable… je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie et je… je ne sais pas… c'est compliqué.

Castiel avait envie de dire à Dean qu'il avait peut-être déjà trouvé son âme sœur. Qu'elle se trouvait sur ce canapé avec lui et qu''il avait juste à ouvrir ses yeux pour le comprendre. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que son ami avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Et après avoir reçu le refus de mes professeurs… après les avoir entendus me dire que j'avais échoué… j'ai réalisé que si je perdais ma place à l'université, je n'aurais plus rien… plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Alors je suis rentré ici et j'ai commencé à boire. J'ai commencé à me lamenter et j'avoue que j'ai même pleuré durant une bonne heure dans le noir et je sais que c'est cliché mais c'est… c'est au moment où j'ai entamé ma dernière bière que j'ai compris que j'avais tort. C'est bizarre, tu sais… dans les films ou dans les livres, quand le héros a ce genre de révélations, il se met immédiatement en action. Il n'hésite pas. Il ne se pose pas plus de questions… mais moi, au moment où j'ai compris ce que j'ai compris, j'ai senti la panique me gagner et j'ai… j'ai recommencé à pleurer. C'est là que tu es arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris, Dean ?

Castiel n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il était presque sûr que la révélation que son ami avait eu avait quelque chose à voir avec lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire de fausses idées et avoir de faux espoirs. Mais cela expliquait la gêne de son ami et le fait qu'il semblait penser que Castiel n'était pas la bonne personne à qui parler.

\- Tu es tout ce que j'ai, finit par confier le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais… tu as ton frère et… tu as Bobby. Tu as Charlie.

\- Oui, je sais… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est… disons que c'est différent.

Castiel était un peu perdu mais il avait cette fois la confirmation que le problème de son ami était en rapport avec lui. Il espérait sincèrement que la suite de la conversation allait lui donner raison.

\- Différent comment ? demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois.

\- Différent parce que c'est toujours à toi que je me confie… toujours vers toi que je cours quand j'ai quelque chose à dire… qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est toujours toi… quand j'entends quelque chose de drôle, je pense aussitôt à la réaction que tu aurais à ma place… quand je suis content, je songe à la façon dont je pourrais le fêter avec toi et… quand je pense avoir tout perdu, je me dis que tu seras toujours là.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire par là.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Castiel avait une vague idée de ce que son ami cherchait à lui dire. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre le dire. Il avait la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Ou dans la quatrième dimension. Il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre un tel moment. Il y avait pensé. En avait fantasmé. Mais il avait toujours cru que ce serait impossible.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que depuis le premier jour, tu es mon meilleur ami… et qu'en chemin… en chemin, les choses ont changé pour moi. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant sans doute parce que je refusais de voir la vérité en face mais je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur ce que je ressens plus longtemps. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

\- A l'évidence ?

Il fut un temps où Castiel était parfaitement capable de faire une phrase complète. Il était étudiant en langue et en parlait quatre couramment. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'était pas capable de faire plus que de répéter bêtement ce que Dean disait. Il ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots. Avait les pires difficultés du monde à réfléchir avec son cœur qui battait dans ses tempes et son estomac qui se tordait douloureusement dans son ventre.

\- Castiel, tu es… tu es devenu… le centre de mon univers. La seule chose stable dans ma vie et en laquelle je ne doute jamais. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à m'interroger sur mon talent, sur mes études, sur mon travail et sur mon avenir mais… je ne m'interroge jamais sur toi. Je ne me demande jamais si tu seras là pour moi. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi… je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me relever si je tombe et… je sais que tu feras toujours parti de ma vie. Tu es mon roc. Tu es… tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène quand ce monde m'étouffe et… c'est bien que ce que mes autres amis représentent pour moi. Tu es plus… tu es tellement plus que je suis terrifié la majeure partie du temps.

Castiel pouvait comprendre la panique de son ami. Il pouvait comprendre combien une telle révélation pouvait être terrifiante pour lui. Il n'aimait pas le changement. Et celui-ci était de taille. Il n'était pas uniquement question de développer des sentiments pour une personne qu'on voyait jusque-là comme un ami. Il était également et sans doute surtout question de développer des sentiments pour un autre homme quand Dean s'était toujours considéré comme hétérosexuel. C'était un immense changement. Castiel avait envie de l'aider. Il n'était juste pas sûr que son ami soit prêt à recevoir son aide. Ou même la forme qu'elle devait prendre dans de telles circonstances.

\- Dean, je veux t'aider mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que je comprends où tu veux en venir, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire avec précision ce que tu ressens à cet instant précis ?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur que son ami refuse de répondre. Qu'il se renferme et quitte la pièce sans rien dire de plus. Que l'espoir fou qui avait naquis dans son cœur s'éteigne sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'en profiter.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je pense… je crois… non, je sais que je suis en train de… de tomber amoureux de toi. Je ne te dis pas que c'est arrivé du jour au lendemain… juste que j'en ai pris conscience brutalement. Ça fait sans doute un moment que ça dure et… je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux de toi… mais il est évident que c'est un processus en cours si tu me permets l'expression.

Castiel prit une seconde pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était comme vivre un rêve éveillé. Peu importait que Dean ne soit pas encore amoureux de lui. Le simple fait qu'il l'envisage était suffisant à le rendre fou de joie. C'était ce qu'il avait attendu depuis leur rencontre. Ce qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir sans jamais réellement croire que cela soit possible.

\- Dean, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla-t-il finalement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Je sais bien que ça doit te surprendre. Jusque-là je n'avais jamais été… ne serait-ce qu'attiré physiquement par un autre homme… et tu as toutes les raisons de penser que j'affabule ou que je délire… que c'est l'alcool qui me fait parler. Tu as aussi le droit de me dire que tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Je saurais faire avec.

\- Non, Dean, c'est juste… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par là. Je suis surpris, oui, mais je sais que tu ne me mens pas et… te dire que je n'ai jamais songé à toi de cette manière serait clairement un mensonge. Après tout, je t'ai invité à sortir lors de notre deuxième rencontre. Il est évident que je ne serais pas contre l'idée de tenter ma chance avec toi. Je ne sais juste pas comment… comment me comporter. Tu sembles prêt à bondir au moindre de mes gestes.

Dean retira ses mains de son visage pour jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il semblait surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Mais pas effrayé. Ou dégoûté. C'était un bon point.

\- Tu veux dire que tu… tu me vois comme… je suis plus qu'un ami à tes yeux ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Eh bien tu es mon ami en premier lieu… mon meilleur ami et si c'est tout ce que tu dois être pour moi alors cela me conviendra parfaitement. Mais il m'arrive de… il est vrai que j'ai des sentiments un peu plus forts pour toi que pour un simple ami.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis suffisamment de temps pour être sûr de moi. Si tu veux essayer, alors je serais ravi de t'aider. Si tu préfères attendre, ça me convient aussi. Et si toutefois tu préfères ne jamais t'aventurer sur ce chemin alors on restera amis.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, visiblement perdu dans ses songes. Cela faisait probablement beaucoup à absorber pour lui. Il avait sans doute besoin de temps. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait faire en sorte que cela fonctionne entre son ami et lui. Et pour cela il devait se montrer patient.

\- Je ne suis pas… je n'ai pas envie d'ignorer ce que je ressens et je n'ai pas envie de me priver d'une chance de vivre quelque chose de chouette. Mais je suis terrifié parce que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont cela doit fonctionner. Je… suis perdu et je vais avoir besoin que tu me guides.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur ? Qu'est-ce qui… sur quoi est-ce que tu te poses le plus de questions ?

Il vit les joues de Dean rougir alors qu'il déglutissait avec peine. Il était évident que ses questions concernant le sexe. Et si Castiel était tout à fait partant pour le guider sur cette voie-là, il était bien trop tôt pour s'en soucier. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés.

\- Dean, si toutefois nous choisissons de poursuivre cette relation, je serais plus que ravi de répondre à ces questions… et crois-moi, j'espère que nous en arriverons à en discuter ensemble mais c'est encore bien trop tôt pour s'en soucier. Pour le moment, nous n'avons même pas eu de premier rendez-vous.

\- Je… oui bien sûr, désolé. Je… est-ce que je pourrais… tu accepterais de… de m'embrasser ?

Castiel crut un instant que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Dean était incroyablement nerveux et terriblement adorable à cet instant précis. Il semblait timide et c'était quelque chose que Castiel n'avait jamais décelé chez lui jusque-là. Comment pouvait-il douter une seconde de son envie de l'embrasser ? Il y pensait depuis le premier jour et en rêvait presque toutes les nuits.

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'embrasser. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois sûr de toi… que tu en aies réellement envie et… je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'abuser de la situation.

\- Je suis sûr d'en avoir envie, assura Dean en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Castiel continuait de penser que l'alcool bu par son ami jouait un rôle dans sa capacité à formuler ainsi ses désirs. Mais il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour lui suggérer d'attendre d'être sobre. Il avait patienté plusieurs mois et il en avait assez. Il avait envie… besoin d'embrasser Dean. De savoir enfin si la réalité serait à la hauteur de ses fantasmes.

\- D'accord, Dean. D'accord, souffla-t-il finalement.

Il laissa son ami approcher de lui puis se pencher dans sa direction. Il le laissa parcourir la majorité de la distance qui les séparait pour lui laisser une chance de renoncer au dernier moment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Dean sur ses lèvres qu'il finit par céder. Il combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparait et vint coller sa bouche contre celle de son ami. Pendant un court instant, ils ne bougèrent pas. Dean avait les yeux fermés et Castiel les yeux ouverts. Les lèvres de Dean étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes. Légèrement humides. Il avait le goût de la bière qu'il avait bu jusque-là. C'était fantastique. Et ce simple contact suffit à accélérer le rythme de son cœur et à le faire battre jusque dans ses tempes. Il aurait pu rester ainsi durant une éternité sans chercher à obtenir plus. Mais Dean semblait avoir d'autres idées en tête. Car après quelques secondes sans bouger, il finit par incliner la tête sur le côté et à remuer ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas sans hésiter et rapidement leur baiser se fit plus passionné. Dean gémit contre sa bouche après quelques secondes. Castiel en profita alors pour propulser sa langue en avant et la faire pénétrer dans la bouche dans son ami. Quand elle effleura celle de Dean, il gémit à son tour. C'était définitivement mieux que dans le meilleur de ses fantasmes. C'était mieux que n'importe lequel des baisers qu'il avait partagés jusque-là. C'était incroyablement fort. Électrisant. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Dean embrassait merveilleusement bien. Il ne cherchait pas à prendre le contrôle du baiser. Semblait parfaitement content de suivre le rythme imposé par Castiel. Il n'était pas impassible pour autant. Bien au contraire. Sa langue dansait contre celle de Castiel. C'était le baiser parfait. Celui qu'on décrivait dans les livres et qu'on cherchait à imiter dans les films. C'était un début et un aboutissement également.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le prolonger jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean alors que son ami avait attrapé ses avant-bras et ne semblait pas prêt à les lâcher.

Quand il fut nécessaire de se séparer pour respirer à nouveau, Castiel recula légèrement mais vint coller son front contre celui de son ami. Il garda els yeux fermés. Il n'était pas encore prêt à revenir à la réalité. Il voulait continuer de profiter du moment.

\- Cas, murmura Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Oui Dean ?

\- Je… mon Dieu, j'espère ne pas être le seul à avoir ressenti ça mais… c'était… c'était bien, non ?

\- Mieux que bien, Dean. C'était parfait.

Castiel ne voyait pas comment décrire ce qu'il avait vécu autrement. Il n'existait pas de mot suffisamment fort pour cela. Il espérait que ce qu'il venait de dire suffirait à rassurer Dean.

\- Parfait, oui… c'était… mon Dieu, je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir embrassé… je… je viens d'embrasser un homme et je ne… je pensais paniquer après ça. Je pensais prendre la fuite. Mais c'est… c'est un peu comme si c'était la suite logique après tout ce dont j'ai pris conscience ces derniers temps.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu ne paniques pas.

Dean rit une seconde avant de lâcher les avant-bras de Castiel pour poser ses mains sur ses joues. Il recula ensuite légèrement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Castiel le laissa faire sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. Il en avait envie, bien sûr. Mais Dean avait déjà fait un énorme pas en avant et il n'était pas prudent de brusquer les choses.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda ensuite Dean.

\- Maintenant ? répéta bêtement Castiel, toujours incapable de formuler une phrase correcte et complète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Tu veux dire ce soir ?

\- Non, pas ce soir, idiot… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on s'est embrassés ?

Castiel sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir regarder Dean à nouveau. Il avait les lèvres légèrement enflées par leur baiser et les joues rouges. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Il semblait calme et heureux. Il était magnifique.

\- Maintenant, on avance doucement. On prend le temps de faire évoluer cette relation à notre rythme.

\- Lentement, alors… je sais bien que c'est sans doute trop demander de ma part mais je ne suis pas prêt à enfin… tu vois… tu as bien plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine et c'est… je veux faire les choses bien.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne te sentes pas prêt à faire Dean. On avancera à ton rythme. Et je veux faire les choses bien moi aussi. Je veux que ta première fois soit mémorable.

Dean se racla alors la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise et gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant d'enchaîner.

\- On pourrait commencer par un premier rendez-vous, non ? C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne en général. On sort et on discute. Bien sûr, on se connaît déjà par cœur mais cette fois, c'est différent. Je serais plus qu'honoré si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi Dean.

Dean rit à nouveau avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Castiel. C'était un geste incroyablement tendre. Un geste dont il aurait été parfaitement capable même avant qu'il n'avoue à Castiel l'évolution de ses sentiments. Ça n'en était pas moins différent pour autant.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un peu… bizarre ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait bizarre ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Castiel lui laissa tout le temps pour répondre.

\- Un premier rendez-vous c'est… c'est justement destiné à permettre à deux personnes d'apprendre à se connaître… de voir s'ils sont… compatibles disons. C'est… nous on sait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir l'un sur l'autre. Je veux dire… tu sais quelle tête j'ai le matin en me levant… tu connais toutes mes mauvaises habitudes et mes petites manies. C'est… ça semble un peu redondant non ?

Castiel sourit.

\- Je crois au contraire que c'est mieux ainsi. Qui n'a pas connu de premier rendez-vous hyper gênant où on se rend compte que ça ne collera pas dès les premières seconde mais où on se sent obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin par politesse ? C'est atroce, non ? Dans notre cas, on sait déjà que nous sommes compatibles. On sait déjà qu'on s'entend. Et puisqu'on sait tous les défauts de l'autre, on ne risque pas d'avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Dean sourit à son tour visiblement soulagé par la réponse de son ami.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est différent. J'aime ta façon de penser. Elle est bien meilleure que la mienne.

Castiel n'était pas surpris de l'entendre. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un d'optimiste par nature. Mais il avait besoin que son ami change un peu sa façon de percevoir les choses maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait besoin qu'il soit confiant. Non seulement en la possibilité que cela fonctionne entre eux mais également en lui-même. En sa capacité à être exactement ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour être heureux.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

Dean se tourna sur le côté pour avoir le dos contre l'accoudoir. Castiel en profita pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer à lui. Dean ne résista pas et vint se blottir facilement contre lui, sa tête sur son torse.

\- Tu sais comment je suis. Tu sais que je vois toujours le verre à moitié vide et jamais à moitié plein. Tu sais que je suis pessimiste et… à vrai dire… quand j'ai réalisé que les choses avaient changé, j'ai tout de suite pensé que cela allait ruiner notre amitié. Que je finirais par te perdre si je t'en parlais. Et… je continue un peu à le penser. Je me dis que si les choses ne fonctionnent pas alors j'aurais tout perdu. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Castiel était fier de voir que Dean se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour lui confier ainsi ses peurs et ses doutes. C'était la preuve du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble depuis leur rencontre.

\- Il est normal d'avoir peur quand on débute une relation avec quelqu'un. On ne peut jamais savoir avec certitude que ça fonctionnera. Mais on peut faire en sorte de faire de notre mieux. Quant à me perdre, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Peu importe que cela marche ou non entre nous, on était amis avant et on le sera après. C'est aussi ça l'avantage d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un pour qui on a déjà des sentiments forts.

\- Sauf que si je te fais du mal, tu pourrais avoir envie de prendre tes distances et… tu pourrais ne plus vouloir me voir. C'est ce qui me terrifie le plus. Je n'ai pas franchement un passif encourageant en matière de relations amoureuses.

Castiel tourna le visage sur le côté pour pouvoir embrasser le sommet du crâne de son ami. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait le droit de le faire. Qu'il pouvait enfin se montrer aussi affectueux avec Dean sans avoir à se soucier de ce que son ami allait en penser.

\- J'ai eu une seule relation sérieuse et on ne peut pas dire que c'était une grande réussite. Je n'étais même pas réellement amoureux de lui. Je n'ai pas de relation à comparer à la nôtre et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. On fait table rase du passé et on essaie de repartir de zéro ensemble. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dean.

\- En ce qui concerne la possibilité que tu puisses me faire du mal, je suis convaincu que ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne te dis pas que nous finirons nos vies ensemble. Il y a trop de choses qui peuvent se passer entre temps. Mais si on se promet de toujours être honnête l'un envers l'autre, alors je ne vois aucune raison de nous inquiéter. Tu pourrais te réveiller un jour et réaliser que tu ne m'aime plus… ou je pourrais ne plus t'aimer également… ce ne serait pas facile mais je sais qu'on sera capable de se le dire avant que la situation ne dégénère. On veut tous les deux rester amis. On le restera.

Dean hocha la tête contre son torse. Castiel savait qu'il ne cesserait pas d'angoisser aussi facilement. Mais il avait fait son possible pour ce soir. Il ne servait à rien de continuer à en discuter. Son ami avait besoin d'analyser les choses et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de continuer à discuter.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller dormir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne suis… pas encore prêt à te laisser. On pourrait regarder la télé ?

\- Ça me va, assura Castiel en souriant à nouveau.

Dean tendit la main pour attraper la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il zappa pendant quelques secondes entre les chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur un documentaire animalier. Il était évident qu'il le faisait avant tout pour Castiel. Il n'était pas forcément adepte lui-même de ce type de programme. Mais il était sans doute bien trop fatigué par sa journée pour rester éveillé longtemps.

\- Quand je vais me réveiller demain matin et que je serais incapable de m'empêcher de douter de tout et surtout de moi comme l'idiot que je suis, je compte sur toi pour me rappeler ce soir… notre baiser et… je compte sur toi pour me proposer une date pour notre rendez-vous.

\- Dean, peu importe ce dont tu auras besoin de main. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je le sais, Cas… ce n'est pas de toi dont je doute… c'est de moi. Mais je te promets de faire un effort d'accord ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi Dean. Maintenant, repose-toi.

Dean ne protesta pas et après quelques secondes, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Castiel et ramena ses genoux contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à la fin du documentaire. Castiel baissa alors les yeux sur Dean et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il s'était endormi. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller pour le moment. Il avait vécu une journée stressante et il avait bien besoin de se reposer. Il le manœuvre toutefois délicatement jusqu'à sa tête soit posée sur sa cuisse puis posa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la télévision. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait envie de sortir et de crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait embrassé Dean Winchester. Il avait envie d'appeler Gabriel pour partager la nouvelle. Il avait la sensation que son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur de se réveiller et de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Il ne tenait pas en place. Mais il se força tout de même à rester aussi immobile que possible. Il voulait que Dean soit le plus reposé que possible le lendemain. Il avait besoin qu'il ait les idées claires pour continuer à parler de ce qu'ils voulaient faire maintenant. Lui le savait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il voulait Dean pour le restant de ses jours. Il le voulait dans son lit, dans ses bras, dans sa vie. Il voulait l'épouser et élever des enfants avec lui. Il voulait tout ce qu'il était possible d'avoir. Mais il allait devoir attendre pour l'avouer à son ami. Ce serait trop pour lui s'il venait à le lui dire aussi abruptement. Il devait s'en tenir au rythme que son ami choisirait de lui imposer. Il pouvait être patient. Après tout, il avait attendu des mois pour obtenir un baiser. Il pouvait attendre plus encore pour obtenir plus. Il était conscient qu'il était possible que Dean finisse par paniquer et par tenter de prendre la fuite. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'un de ses mécanismes de défense. Il allait devoir se montrer vigilent sur ce point et ne surtout pas laisser le jeune homme lui échapper. Il s'en fit la promesse en silence avant de baisser les yeux sur Dean à nouveau.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime déjà, Dean… si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment, tu prendrais sans doute tes jambes à ton cou. Alors je ne te dirai rien… mais je peux te promettre que je ferais en sorte de te le prouver… jour après jour et jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le croire pour de bon, murmura-t-il alors.

Il sourit en regardant le visage détendu du jeune homme sur sa cuisse puis reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il avait hâte d'être à demain. Hâte de savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Que ce soit de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses n'avait aucune importance. Car il avait Dean avec lui à présent et il comptait bien le garder jusqu'à la fin.


	17. Besoin d'air

**Bonjour**

 **Voici la suite ! Ne détestez pas Dean s'il vous plaît !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour vos messages !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **When you believe de Mariah Carey et Whitney Houston**

 **Chapitre 17 : Besoin d'air**

" _La distance n'est pas un obstacle mais un beau rappel de la force du véritable amour. »_

 _Anonyme_

Dean n'avait pas encore le courage de soumettre son idée à Castiel. Il était presque sûr que son mari ne s'y opposerait pas. Il n'émettrait aucun jugement ou aucune critique sur son choix. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait sans doute pas de se sentir trahi et abandonné. Peu importait que cela ne soit que temporaire. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de partir pour de bon. Il avait juste besoin d'air et d'un endroit où tout lui serait enfin familier. D'être avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas oublié, de se réveiller dans un lit où il se souvenait d'avoir déjà dormi. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher aux souvenirs qu'il lui restait afin de travailler à retrouver ceux qu'il avait perdus.

Quand Charlie lui avait soumis l'idée, il avait refusé aussitôt. Bobby lui manquait, bien sûr. Mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de prendre la fuite. Il s'en voulait suffisamment pour son amnésie même s'il n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Partir, même pour quelques jours, était un choix délibéré. Et cette décision ferait souffrir Castiel. Dean n'aimait pas l'idée d'en être la cause.

Il avait toutefois réfléchi depuis et soumis l'idée à Crowley et au docteur Rooney. Ils lui avaient tous les deux assuré qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne chose. Dean ne pouvait pas rester à végéter dans une maison où il ne se sentait clairement pas totalement à l'aise. Se retrouver à la galerie, là où il avait ressenti quelque chose de familier, était clairement la preuve qu'il avait besoin d'être entouré de choses qu'il connaissait pour avancer. La maison de Bobby était celle qu'il avait toujours vu comme sa maison d'enfance. Celle où il avait les seuls bons souvenirs de cette époque. Il était convaincu qu'il pourrait retrouver quelques souvenirs en se sentant entouré d'objets familiers. Il voyait réellement ce départ comme un moyen de revenir plus fort. Peut-être même guéri pour de bon. Il doutait toutefois que Castiel voie les choses du même œil.

Il devait pourtant lui en parler. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à retarder l'échéance. Il en avait déjà parlé à Bobby, qui avait accepté sans hésiter. Il en avait également discuté avec Sam et Charlie. Tous semblaient le soutenir dans son choix. Mais aucun n'était Castiel. Aucun ne pouvait comprendre combien il serait dur pour son mari de le laisser partir après les quatre mois d'enfer qu'il avait vécus.

Il savait qu'il devait avant tout rassurer son mari sur le fait qu'il s'agissait là d'une situation temporaire. D'une tentative pour retrouver ses souvenirs en s'entourant de choses qu'il connaissait. Il devait mettre en avant ce que Crowley avait dit et ce que Rooney avait confirmé. Il devait convaincre son mari qu'il faisait cela pour leur bien à tous les deux et pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'air.

Même si c'était en partie un mensonge. Dean ressentait effectivement le besoin de mettre de la distance entre Castiel et lui en espérant que cela l'aide à se souvenir mais il le faisait aussi parce qu'il commençait à étouffer dans leur maison. Parce qu'il faisait clairement du surplace depuis leur visite à la galerie. Il n'avait plus fait de rêve ni ressenti quoi que ce soit de positif. Il perdait la tête à attendre que le temps passe, enfermé dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne parvenait même pas à aimer vraiment. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la déception sur le visage de Castiel à chaque fois qu'il comprenait qu'il n'y avait rien eu de neuf. Pas le moindre souvenir ou la moindre sensation familière. Il avait repris le travail et rentrait chaque fois avec un espoir évident. Pour ensuite le voir anéanti en quelques secondes par son mari amnésique.

Dean en avait assez d'être une déception permanente pour son mari. Il voulait le rendre fier et il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau. Pour cela, il avait besoin de changer d'air en allant ailleurs. Quelque part où, égoïstement, il espérait ne pas se sentir contraint de se souvenir. Où personne n'attendait qu'il se souvienne à tout prix. Il espérait juste que Castiel pourrait le comprendre.

Il choisit d'aborder le sujet une semaine après avoir pris sa décision. Il prépara un dîner rapide pour rendre les choses plus sympathiques et moins solennelles. Castiel avait accumulé de nombreuses heures à la fac pour rattraper tous les jours de congé qu'il avait pris depuis le réveil de Dean. Il rentrait généralement épuisé de ses longues journées et la plupart du temps également affamé. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'il détestait se sentir inutile, Dean avait donc pris l'habitude de préparer le repas pour eux deux. Ce n'était pas réellement une corvée, d'ailleurs. Il aimait faire la cuisine, avait toujours trouvé cela relaxant. Et quand il eut mis la table et installé tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, il se sentait sensiblement mieux. Un peu moins angoissé que quelques heures plus tôt. Il parvenait même à sourire en songeant à Bobby et à la joie qu'il avait devinée chez lui en évoquant son arrivée prochaine.

Castiel rentra à l'heure annoncée, fatigué mais visiblement satisfait de sa journée et du travail accompli. Dean l'accueillit à l'entrée puis lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Ils mangeaient toujours à la petite table installée dans la pièce. Jamais dans la salle à manger. Dean ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Castiel prit place sur sa chaise habituelle puis regarda Dean posa le plat de spaghettis qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit à son tour que son mari rompit finalement le silence.

\- Merci pour tout ça, Dean.

\- Pas de problème, Cass.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire hein ? Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pendant mon absence, d'ailleurs.

Dean haussa les épaules en leur servant de l'eau à chacun. Il aurait préféré une bière ou peut-être même un verre de whisky mais c'était probablement une mauvaise idée avec les médicaments qu'il prenait chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher. L'alcool aurait sans doute aidé à délier sa langue. Il était toujours plus à l'aise pour parler quand il avait pris un verre ou deux. Mais il avait choisi de se montrer raisonnable. Il savait que cela rassurait Castiel également.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à faire d'autre, de toute façon. Et je refuse de rester assis à attendre que tu reviennes du travail.

\- Tu pourrais sortir… passer du temps avec Charlie ou Sam. Tu pourrais trouver quelque chose à faire d'autre.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de sortir et que de toute façon, Charlie et Sam ont un travail et ne sont pas disponibles vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre comme moi. En plus j'aime cuisiner et tu aimes ma cuisine. C'est un bon compromis, non ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il semblait visiblement satisfait par la réponse de son mari. Convaincu qu'il ne cuisinait pas par obligation mais par envie. Et c'était en partie vrai. Dean le faisait réellement parce qu'il aimait ça. Peu importait que ce ne soit pas l'unique raison.

\- Cas, je… est-ce… il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler, si tu es d'accord. Quelque chose que j'ai décidé et enfin… je pense que ça pourrait m'aider mais… je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies et enfin… j'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas trop en colère en l'entendant.

Castiel releva le nez de son assiette et observa son mari durant de longues secondes, visiblement curieux. Et inquiet. Dean se maudit aussitôt pour sa façon d'aborder le sujet. Il avait préparé un discours, l'avait même répété pendant de longues heures. Et il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de s'y tenir. Il soupira longuement avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il était temps pour lui d'expliquer à Castiel ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait tout intérêt à le faire bien s'il voulait que son mari comprenne.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se racler la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi difficile pour lui de parler. Il considérait Castiel comme son ami, l'appréciait et ne doutait plus une seule seconde qu'il ait pu l'aimer. Mais il restait un étranger pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû être gêné à l'idée de lui dire qu'il comptait partir quelques jours. Il était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

\- Je pensais partir quelques jours, expliqua-t-il alors.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il n'avait jamais évoqué l'idée de s'éloigner depuis son réveil. L'annonce devait sembler brutale pour son mari.

\- Partir où ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Chez Bobby à Sioux Falls. Pas longtemps. Peut-être juste une semaine ou deux.

Il espérait qu'une semaine ou deux suffiraient. Mais il en doutait. Et il savait que Castiel en doutait aussi. Mais il préférait amener les choses ainsi plutôt que de ne pas annoncer de temps. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son mari puisse penser qu'il avait l'intention de déménager pour de bon.

\- Je… tu… je peux te demander pourquoi ?

\- Oh c'est… Bobby me manque et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… depuis un moment maintenant. Il est le seul que je n'ai pas revu depuis mon réveil et enfin… je pense qu'il a aussi envie de me voir. C'est difficile pour lui de vivre aussi loin de Sam et moi.

Castiel posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette puis joignit ses mains sous son visage, les coudes appuyées sur la table. Dean l'observa dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

La question de Castiel ne le surprit pas vraiment. Il s'était attendu à ce que son mari la lui pose. Il avait même préparé une réponse adéquate. Mais il ne réussissait plus à s'en souvenir. A cet instant précis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée que Castiel ne comprenne pas ses vraies intentions, en tire les mauvaises conclusions et s'emporte contre lui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Cas… je te jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est… j'ai envie de voir Bobby et de… passer du temps avec lui.

\- Passer du temps avec quelqu'un dont tu te souviens dans un endroit que tu connais, précisa Castiel.

Dean n'aurait pas dû être surpris que son mari puisse ainsi lire aussi clairement entre les lignes, savoir sans qu'il le dise clairement ce qu'il avait en tête. Ils étaient mariés et en couple depuis presque dix ans. Ils se connaissaient sans doute par cœur. Du moins, Castiel semblait tout savoir de lui et être parfaitement capable d'analyser son comportement et de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Dean espérait pouvoir en être capable aussi un jour. Il espérait se souvenir comment le faire.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait m'aider, admit-il alors.

\- Si c'est ce que tu crois, je pense que tu devrais le faire.

Il était évident que Castiel avait dit cela à contre-cœur. Il n'était clairement pas emballé par l'idée mais ne comptait pas s'y opposer. Il voulait faire ce qui était le mieux pour Dean même si ce n'était clairement pas ce qui le réjouissait lui.

\- Aller à la galerie m'a aidé, Cas. Parce que j'ai été capable de me souvenir de l'endroit. Je m'y suis senti à l'aise et les souvenirs sont revenus naturellement. Je pense qu'être chez Bobby pourrait m'aider également. Crowley est de mon avis, d'ailleurs. Il pense que me retrouver dans un endroit familier pourrait m'aider à me sentir plus à l'aise et à me rappeler de certaines choses. J'ai vraiment envie de retrouver la mémoire et il est évident que je ne fais aucun progrès ici.

\- Parce que tu ne te souviens pas de notre maison et de moi.

\- Pas encore, précisa Dean.

Il savait bien qu'il était difficile pour Castiel d'accepter que ses premiers souvenirs ne le concernent pas. Dean se sentait coupable à ce sujet. Il aurait préféré pouvoir se rappeler de son mari, de sa fille et leur maison avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il travaillait. Mais il ne contrôlait pas la façon dont son cerveau fonctionnait. Il ne contrôlait strictement rien dans cette histoire. Il faisait tout son possible pour que cela change. Et il avait besoin de partir quelques jours pour que les choses avancent enfin à nouveau.

\- Cas, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je sais que c'est également un peu injuste envers toi de partir maintenant mais je… je sais que j'en ai besoin. Pas parce que je ne veux pas rester avec toi mais parce que je veux me souvenir de toi.

\- Dean je ne suis pas en colère et je sais que tu n'as que notre intérêt en tête. Je suis juste triste que tu sois obligé de partir loin de moi pour te souvenir. Je pensais… je pensais que passer du temps en ma compagnie suffirait.

\- Je préférerais. Mais si c'était le cas, je me serais souvenu de quelque chose depuis tout ce temps.

\- Sans doute, oui et… désolé. Je ne devrais pas réagir de cette façon. Tu as parfaitement le droit de partir. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux et… enfin c'est juste… j'ai passé quatre mois à attendre ton retour. Je suis un peu triste de devoir être séparé de toi à nouveau.

Dean n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il avait pensé que Castiel lui en voudrait de prendre la fuite et de ne pas affronter les choses en restant avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il pourrait manquer à son mari. Qu'il pourrait être difficile pour lui de le voir partir après avoir passé quatre mois sans lui dans cette maison qui devait lui rappeler leur vie en commun à chaque seconde de chaque journée. C'était idiot de sa part. Il aurait dû envisager cette possibilité.

\- Si tu penses que ce sera trop dur pour toi, je peux rester. Je ne suis pas obligé de partir.

\- Il est évident que tu en as envie. Et Bobby est certainement impatient de te revoir.

\- Il peut attendre.

Castiel secoua alors la tête et Dean choisit de ne pas insister. Il était vrai qu'il avait réellement envie de revoir l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père de cœur depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais il ne voulait pas partir sans être sûr que sa décision était acceptée par son mari.

\- Ce sera différent tu sais. Il y a le téléphone et… tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours avec moi… Bobby serait content de te voir aussi.

\- Je vais y réfléchir mais avec le travail et… enfin, Lyra, je doute d'avoir vraiment le temps.

Dean se sentit aussitôt coupable de l'avoir proposé. Coupable également de ne pas avoir une seule seconde pensé qu'en partant, il n'abandonnait pas seulement Castiel mais également leur fille derrière lui. Leur fille à qui il n'avait plus parlé depuis leur seule et unique rencontre et qui vivait actuellement chez son oncle. Dean était définitivement le pire père au monde. Pire encore que John Winchester. Et il était pourtant hors compétition.

\- Vous pourriez venir tous les deux, suggéra-t-il alors.

Il était évident qu'il cherchait uniquement à se rattraper aux branches et à ne pas paraître totalement insensible au sort de sa fille. Castiel pouvait sans doute voir clair dans son jeu.

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-il toutefois.

Mais il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Dean baissa les yeux sur son assiette et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Comment pouvait-il enchaîner après un telle bourde ? Comment pouvait-il arranger la situation après s'être comporté comme un abruti sans cœur ?

\- Dean, ce n'est pas grave, souffla finalement Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il les garda donc fixés sur son assiette presque toujours pleine. Il avait perdu l'appétit. Il avait juste envie de se terrer dans sa chambre et de se glisser sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte loin de tout ceci.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle. Il est parfaitement normal que tu ne penses pas à elle en premier quand tu dois prendre une décision. Je ne t'en veux pas et je sais qu'elle ne t'en voudrait pas non plus.

\- Sauf que je devrais… c'est déjà horrible que je ne sois pas capable de me souvenir de mon mari et de notre maison… mais que je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ma fille… Cas, je devrais au moins me souvenir d'avoir voulu un enfant. Elle devrait être la première chose à me revenir en mémoire. Pas… pas une stupide galerie ou un stupide tableau. C'est ma fille, bordel !

\- Je suis sûr que tu te souviendras d'elle rapidement. Et tu as sans doute raison… partir chez Bobby quelques jours est sans nul doute la meilleure solution pour retrouver la mémoire. Tu seras plus détendu là-bas qu'ici et c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin.

Dean détestait entendre son mari chercher à le réconforter quand les rôles auraient dû être inversés. Quand il était celui qui avait fait une erreur et qui devrait s'en excuser. Il releva finalement les yeux de son assiette, la colère ayant noué son estomac et accéléré le rythme de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Ne me cherche pas d'excuses, Cas. Je n'en ai pas.

\- Bien sûr que si tu en as. Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Peut-être pas mais ça ne change rien. Je suis… je ne suis pas… je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes d'accord ? Je sais que j'ai merdé. Point final.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester mais Dean ne voulait plus l'entendre. Du moins pas si c'était pour l'écouter lui lister toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir quand il était convaincu d'être coupable.

\- Non, stop… je sais parfaitement ce que tu cherches à faire et je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu ne pourrais pas… je ne sais pas moi… te mettre en colère comme n'importe qui à ta place l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ? Tu ne pourrais pas me crier dessus et me faire des reproches ? Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Si tu te souvenais de moi, Dean, tu saurais que ce n'est pas mon genre. Tu saurais que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne entre nous.

\- Sauf que je ne me souviens pas de toi. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir rencontré, d'être devenu ton ami, d'être tombé amoureux de toi et d'avoir voulu t'épouser. Je ne me souviens d'aucun moment heureux entre nous et… ça, Cas… ça, ça devrait te mettre hors de toi !

Dean savait bien qu'il était ridicule de s'emporter ainsi. Ridicule d'exiger de Castiel qu'il soit en colère quand c'était ce qu'il avait redouté avant d'aborder le sujet de son départ. Mais il avait besoin d'une dispute à cet instant précis. Besoin de quelque chose d'autre que cette impassibilité que son mari démontrait. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

\- Non, Dean, je ne vais pas te hurler dessus, ni t'insulter ou te crier dessus. Je suis triste, oui, et je suis aussi inquiet pour toi. Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Mais je ne suis pas en colère. Parce que je sais que rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute. Et tu devrais le savoir aussi.

Dans un petit coin de son esprit, Dean en était effectivement convaincu. Le problème était qu'il ne l'écoutait généralement pas. Il préférait de loin se laisser convaincre par l'autre partie de son cerveau qui lui répétait encore et encore – avec la même voix que son père, en général – qu'il avait une nouvelle fois échoué. Qu'il n'était bon à rien. Qu'il devait faire mieux.

\- Parfois, je me demande si tu tiens autant que ça à ce que je me souvienne. Franchement, j'ai l'impression que tu es… parfois j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches.

\- Non, Dean, c'est injuste. Et je sais que tu espères me faire sortir de mes gonds en disant cela mais tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas parce que tu t'en fiches. Je commence même à me demander si cela ne te soulage pas de me voir partir quelques jours. Si tu n'en as pas assez de me voir tous les jours et de regretter que je ne sois plus l'homme que tu as aimé… et je te comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Dean, non. Ça suffit ! Je suis prêt à tout accepter de ta part parce que je sais que tu es terrifié. Je sais que tu as peur de me voir te tourner le dos ou perdre patience. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser m'accuser ainsi gratuitement. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi à défaut d'avoir confiance en toi-même.

Dean savait qu'il méritait amplement les reproches de Castiel. Il se détestait pour toutes les choses qu'il avait dites jusque-là. Il se détestait d'être incapable de se souvenir de son mari. Il se détestait de partir. Mais la petite voix dans sa tête – celle de John, toujours – continuait de lui répéter qu'il serait incapable de retrouver la mémoire et qu'il devait prendre la fuite avant de faire plus de mal encore aux gens qui l'entouraient. Et comme souvent, elle était plus forte que tout le reste. Plus forte que son côté rationnel et logique. C'était elle qui guidait ses propos. Elle qui semblait déterminé à faire du mal à Castiel pour le pousser à rejeter Dean pour de bon. Ainsi au moins, il ne perdrait pas totalement le contrôle.

\- Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi ? Je ne te connais pas ! s'écria-t-il alors.

Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là. Cela allait également à l'encontre de ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il avait confiance en Castiel même s'il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il était vrai qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir rencontré, d'être devenu son ami et de l'avoir aimé et épousé. Mais il avait tout de même confiance en lui. Il le savait incapable de lui faire du mal, de l'abandonner ou de lui faire de la peine. Sans doute une petite partie de lui se souvenait-elle de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais à cet instant précis, elle était silencieuse. Et Dean ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur elle pour se montrer enfin sensé. Il n'entendait que la voix de John.

\- Tu es un étranger pour moi. Je ne te connais pas. Je vis avec toi et je te vois tous les jours mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de nous. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que tu aimes regarder à la télévision ou de la musique que tu écoutes. Je ne me souviens pas de ton plat ou de ta couleur préférée. Et franchement, Castiel… la majeure partie du temps, j'ai peur… pas parce que je te crois capable de me faire du mal mais parce que je vis la majeure partie de mon temps avec un homme dont je ne sais rien et… ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai toujours fait jusque-là.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel visiblement peiné.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait s'arrêter de parler. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Il était grand temps pour lui de quitter la pièce et de cesser de faire du mal à son mari. Mais il était lancé et incontrôlable. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour s'arrêter.

\- Non, Castiel, ne dis rien. Je sais que tu vas encore me chercher des excuses mais tu ne dois pas. Parce que je n'en ai pas. Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois en fin de compte. Peut-être que j'ai joué un rôle jusque-là. Peut-être que tu as enfin le vrai Dean en face de toi. Et peut-être que tout ceci… cette amnésie, mon départ… peut-être que c'est ta chance de passer à autre chose.

\- Je t'aime, Dean… je t'aime et je refuse de perdre espoir. Je refuse de croire ce que j'entends. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je te connais par cœur. Je sais parfaitement que c'est ainsi que tu te comportes quand tu as peur et que tu te sens acculé. C'est aussi pour ça que tu dois partir. Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour nous de… nous retrouver un peu seul pour faire le point chacun de notre côté.

\- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça…

Sur ces mots, Dean se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la cuisine. Mais Castiel l'attrapa par le bras quand il passa à côté de lui. Dean ne chercha pas à se défaire de lui et se contenta de baisser les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Les choses iront mieux à ton retour, assura-t-il.

\- Sauf si tu ne veux pas que je revienne, répliqua Dean.

Il vit le visage de Castiel se tendre. Cette fois, il était évident qu'il avait réussi à l'énerver. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son mari dans cet état. Du moins depuis son réveil.

\- Le problème, Dean, c'est que… quoi que je puisse dire… tu trouveras le moyen de le retourner contre moi.

\- Comment ça ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras et ne semblait pas prêt à le faire. Il avait sans doute peur que Dean en profite pour prendre la fuite. Ce qu'il avait très envie de faire. Castiel le connaissait visiblement bien.

\- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi quand on se dispute. Tu fais en sorte de me mettre hors de moi… tu dis des choses cruelles et injustes en sachant qu'elles vont me faire du mal… juste parce que tu as besoin de m'énerver. Tu as besoin de garder le contrôle même sur quelque chose d'aussi imprévisible qu'une dispute. Tu veux être celui qui la débute et celui qui la conclue. Et pour ça, tu me donnes le mauvais rôle. Tu me pousses à bout et ensuite… quoi que je puisse dire ou faire… quel que soit le choix que je fais pour tenter d'apaiser les choses, tu trouves quelque chose à redire. Je n'ai aucune chance de trouver les bons mots parce que dans une telle situation il n'y en a pas. Tu ne me laisses pas la possibilité d'arranger la situation… parce que tu ne le veux pas.

Dean devait reconnaître que c'était effectivement vrai. Il le savait. Ça ne datait pas d'hier. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était toujours comporté. Avec Sam ou avec n'importe lequel de ses amis. Avec Castiel aussi, apparemment. Il n'était pas surpris. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ses émotions et ses sentiments. Et parce qu'il détestait perdre le contrôle sur sa vie, il faisait en sorte de tout gérer. Même s'il faisait souffrir les autres au passage. Il avait besoin d'avoir la mainmise sur ses sentiments et sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Si je suis aussi insupportable et cruel, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as épousé… ou même pourquoi tu as choisi de devenir mon ami ! s'écria-t-il alors.

Il avait beau être parfaitement lucide sur l'irrationnalité de son comportement, il n'était pas pour autant prêt à changer. C'était son mécanisme de défense. Une chose familière à laquelle il avait cruellement besoin de se raccrocher.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Dean ! Parce que je t'aime depuis le premier jour et parce que je sais que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Parce que tu es mon âme sœur et que je me fiche de tes défauts ou de tes erreurs. Personne n'est parfait. Ni toi ni moi. Tu as su composer avec mes travers et je sais composer avec les tiens. C'est pour ça que notre couple fonctionne aussi bien. Et c'est pour ça qu'il dure.

C'était exactement ce que n'importe quelle personne sensée voulait entendre de celle ou celui que partageait sa vie. C'était la déclaration parfaite. Dean aurait dû être ravi d'entendre Castiel lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient visiblement faits l'un pour l'autre. Il aurait dû s'excuser auprès de son mari et lui demander de lui pardonner son comportement stupide. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Car rien de ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'avait de sens pour lui. Rien ne collait avec les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa vie avant son accident. C'était comme entendre un étranger dans la rue vous déclarer son amour éternel. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise et le rendait nerveux. Cela l'énervait aussi car Castiel n'avait pas le droit de lui dire toutes ces choses tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas prêt à les entendre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? demanda-t-il alors que son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine.

Il était presque sûr qu'à ce rythme-là il allait avoir une crise d'angoisse. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant Castiel mais s'il ne parvenait pas à garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions, c'était exactement comme cela que tout allait se finir.

\- Parce que tu me l'as demandé ! tenta Castiel, visiblement perdu.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Dean lui avait effectivement demandé pourquoi il s'obstinait à le garder auprès de lui quand il était évident qu'il faisait tout pour le repousser continuellement. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Il ne savait pas comment gérer une telle déclaration.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé et de toute façon, c'était… c'était une question rhétorique, rien de plus… elle ne demandait aucune réponse de ta part. C'était juste un constat. Visiblement, je ne vais pas gagner le prix du mari de l'année et tu es parfait en tous points malgré ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes quand il est évident que tu pourrais trouver bien mieux que moi.

\- Je ne veux pas trouver mieux que toi, Dean. C'est toi que j'aime. Tu es celui que j'ai choisi. Je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause et je ne vais certainement pas changer d'avis à la moindre difficulté ! Mais bien sûr tu refuses de me croire, comme souvent… parce que tu continues de penser que tu ne le mérites pas… parce que tu continues de croire aux mensonges de ton père. Tu as plus confiance en ce qu'il a pu te dire par le passé… malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il t'a fait subir… plutôt qu'en ce que je peux te dire moi.

\- Alors arrête de te fatiguer à tenter de me convaincre… tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'étudier en entrant à l'intérieur. Il continuait à la trouver étrange et loin de tout ce qu'il aurait imaginé pour sa future chambre. Il continuait à la détester un peu aussi. Il ne le supportait plus. A cet instant précis, cette maison ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à autre chose. Il se sentait étouffer à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de familier. Il avait besoin de Bobby. Il attrapa son sac sur la chaise à sa droite. C'était celui dans lequel Castiel avait emmené ses affaires à l'hôpital. Dean l'ouvrit presque violemment après l'avoir déposé sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas partir pour Sioux Falls ce soir. Il refusait de prendre le moindre risque, pas après l'accident qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester plus longtemps dans cette maison. Il devait mettre un maximum de distance entre Castiel et lui. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et en sortit plusieurs boxers. Il fit de même avec quelques jeans et plusieurs tee-shirts. Il ajouta une ou deux chemises et son chargeur de téléphone puis il referma le sac et l'observa en se redressant. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose de lourd appuyait contre sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer pleinement. Il manquait d'air et à ce rythme, il ne parviendrait même pas à sortir de la maison avant de s'effondrer. Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autre choix. Il refusait de rester là. Il irait voir Sam et lui demanderait de passer la nuit chez lui. Il savait que son frère accepterait sans hésiter. Il pourrait alors enfin se reposer dans un endroit qui, s'il ne lui était pas plus familier que sa maison, était habité par deux personnes dont il se souvenait. Il en avait besoin.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elles tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas conduire dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à Castiel de l'emmener. Il allait devoir marcher. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de s'éclaircir un peu les idées avant de voir son frère. Si Sam le voyait dans cet état, il paniquerait aussitôt. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'angoisser pour si peu.

Il enfila ses chaussures aussi rapidement que possible malgré le tremblement dans ses mains. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour attacher ses lacets mais finit par y parvenir. Quand il se redressa à nouveau, il attrapa sa veste sur le lit et l'enfila. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt à partir qu'il réalisa combien il respirait vite. Le bruit de chacune de ses respirations semblait résonner dans la chambre. Il devait sortir. Il prit la direction de la porte mais sursauta quand il l'ouvrit et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Castiel.

De toute évidence, son mari savait parfaitement qu'il était sur le point de faire une brise d'angoisse. Et il savait également certainement comment gérer une telle situation puisqu'il l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules pour le stabiliser. Il baissa le visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi, Dean… tu dois te calmer. Tout va bien. Je suis là pour toi et je vais t'aider, d'accord ? Comme je le fais à chaque fois. On va traverser cette épreuve ensemble. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire.

Dean hocha la tête malgré lui. Il se sentait déjà sensiblement plus calme. Il le devait sans doute à Castiel. Son cerveau ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vécu un tel moment mais son corps semblait s'en rappeler. Son cœur ralentit dans sa poitrine.

\- Inspire, compte jusqu'à trois puis expire doucement.

Dean fit ce que Castiel lui demandait. C'était difficile. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Mais la voix de son mari l'aidait à se concentrer sur chaque inspiration, sur chaque nombre qu'il égrenait dans sa tête puis sur chaque expiration. Déjà, il respirait plus facilement.

\- Continue comme ça… inspire, expire… parfait, l'encouragea Castiel.

Après quelques secondes, Dean fut enfin capable de respirer calmement. Il sourit doucement à Castiel pour le remercier. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler dans son état. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ce qui sortirait de sa bouche quand il était aussi vulnérable. Castiel lui rendit son sourire sans hésiter avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptais aller ce soir ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Sam, souffla Dean. J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de le voir.

\- Je vais t'y conduire.

Dean savait que son mari ne protestait pas uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Il ne semblait pas ravi par sa décision mais il la respectait. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il méritait mille fois mieux qu'un mari comme Dean.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, protesta-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas pas conduire dans cet état et tu ne vas certainement pas marcher sur autant de kilomètres. Soit je t'emmène soit tu appelles ton frère et tu lui demandes de venir te chercher. C'est ton choix.

Dean refusait de demander à son frère de venir le chercher. Sam sentirait aussitôt dans sa voix qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il serait trop stressé pour se montrer prudent. Il refusait de lui faire courir un tel risque. Castiel, quant à lui, semblait plus calme et plus à même de conduire. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Cas et… merci, souffla-t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier. Dean n'insista pas. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses. Je ne les pensais même pas. Je… je ne suis pas en colère contre toi et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis juste… je suis perdu et j'en ai assez de ne plus faire aucun progrès. J'ai besoin que les choses avancent. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de nouveau et… j'ai besoin de Bobby, je crois.

\- Je sais, Dean, et je ne suis pas en colère non plus. Je sais l'importance que Bobby a pour toi et ton frère. Je suis convaincu que quelques jours chez lui te feront le plus grand bien. Voilà… c'est ce que je comptais te dire si toutefois tu m'en avais laissé l'opportunité.

Dean savait qu'il avait commis une erreur. Ou une dizaine, plus précisément. Il aurait dû laisser une chance à Castiel de le convaincre qu'il le comprenait. Il n'aurait pas dû chercher à l'énerver. Il avait été idiot. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Sans doute pas la dernière non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Je vais revenir, tu sais… je vais revenir et j'irais mieux, assura-t-il.

Il voulait le croire. Il avait besoin de le croire. S'il continuait à se montrer défaitiste, il ne progresserait jamais. Il était temps pour lui d'avoir de l'espoir. Et de le communiquer à Castiel.

\- Je sais et je serais là à t'attendre. Je vais en profiter pour passer quelques jours avec Lyra. Je lui expliquerai la situation. Et quand tu reviendras, on verra comment on peut continuer à avancer ensemble. D'accord ?

\- Elle va me détester, répliqua Dean.

\- Elle ne te détestera pas… jamais. Elle t'aime trop pour ça. On t'aime tous les deux bien trop pour ça. Les choses finiront par s'arranger. Il suffit d'y croire et de se montrer patient.

\- Ok.

Dean n'avait plus la force de protester. Il n'avait plus la force de douter non plus. Il voulait juste voir son frère, se coucher dans un lit et dormir pendant plusieurs heures. Il voulait se réveiller et se souvenir. Il voulait revenir cinq mois en arrière et ne surtout pas prendre sa voiture. Il voulait que tout ceci ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tout ceci en un claquement de doigt, il allait devoir se contenter de son frère et d'un peu de sommeil.

\- Je t'appellerai tous les jours, expliqua-t-il alors que Castiel prenait son sac sur le lit.

\- J'y compte bien. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. Ou Bobby te forcera à le faire et tu sais combien il peut se montrer persuasif quand il le veut vraiment.

Dean sourit en repensant à celui qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme son père d'adoption. Bobby savait toujours ce dont il avait besoin mieux que lui. Il savait comment le pousser à faire ce qui était juste sans lui donner l'impression de prendre le contrôle sur sa vie. Bobby était exactement la personne dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il aurait dû aller le voir avant.

\- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? demanda-t-il quand ils quittèrent la chambre.

\- Non, Dean, je ne t'en veux pas. Je te comprends. Et même si ta décision m'a surpris sur le moment, je sais exactement que tu le fais autant pour toi que pour Lyra et moi.

Castiel semblait si calme et sincère que Dean ne pouvait que le croire. Il le suivit donc en silence jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa aussitôt sur le siège passager. Il observa l'intérieur durant de longues secondes. Il n'aimait pas ces voitures modernes. Il les trouvait sans saveur. Mais il savait combien Castiel l'aimait. Il la jugeait plus sûre pour une famille et plus confortable pour de longues heures sur la route. Ce n'était pas réellement un souvenir. Plus une sensation. Une certitude.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Castiel quand il fut installé derrière le volant.

Dean hocha la tête et le regarda mettre le moteur. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour observer le paysage par la fenêtre. Il regarda le quartier où il vivait à présent mais dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il tenta en vain de trouver quelque chose de familier dans le paysage. Il dut renoncer quand il fut évident que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il finit donc par fermer les yeux, épuisé par les évènements et sa crise d'angoisse. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, bercé par le bruit du moteur et de la respiration de Castiel à côté de lui. Il laissa le sommeil l'emporter avec l'espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger rapidement. Que le jour où il reviendrait dans ce quartier, tout lui serait à nouveau familier.


	18. Prendre sa chance

**Bonjour**

 **Voici la suite comme toujours corrigée par Elyrine. Merci à elle et merci à vous.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Promise me de Beverly Craven**

 **Chapitre 18 : Prendre sa chance**

 _« Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter. »_

 _William Shakespeare_

 _24 juin 2008. 8 ans, 6 mois et 25 jours avant l'accident._

Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours sur le canapé. Il était avachi sur le côté, sa tête posée sur l'accoudoir et ses pieds toujours au sol. Sa position n'était pas très confortable et dès qu'il tenta de se redresser, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos et dans son cou. Il allait probablement avoir des courbatures. Il était même étonné d'avoir pu s'endormir dans une telle position.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit à dormir sur le canapé quand il avait un lit tout à fait confortable dans sa chambre. Dean. Tout se résumait à son ami. Il l'avait trouvé légèrement ivre dans le salon, avait pris le temps de parler avec lui puis l'avait écouté lui confesser que ses sentiments à son égard avaient évolué. Castiel avait alors senti l'espoir l'envahir. Il y avait eu plusieurs baisers. Mémorables. Merveilleux.

Castiel passa un doigt sur ses lèvres sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de celles de son ami. Douces, chaudes et légèrement humides. Parfaites. Comme dans ses fantasmes. Non. Mieux encore que dans ses fantasmes. Puis Dean s'était endormi à côté de lui, épuisé par sa journée et l'alcool ingéré jusqu'à son arrivée. Il l'avait regardé dormir durant de longues minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour. Ceci expliquait cela.

Toutefois, Castiel était à présent seul sur le canapé. Et visiblement dans le salon également. Dean n'était peut-être même plus dans l'appartement. L'idée le fit frissonner alors que son cœur accélérait dans sa poitrine. Son ami avait parfaitement pu prendre la fuite dès son réveil. Il était probable qu'il ait réalisé son erreur et qu'il ne soit pas prêt à l'affronter. Castiel savait bien qu'il était ivre quand il avait parlé la veille. Mais il lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il était sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir abusé de son état et de sa vulnérabilité. Mais il se trompait peut-être. Il était possible que Dean se soit senti trahi en se réveillant. Castiel se redresse en grimaçant.

La première chose à faire était de ne surtout pas paniquer. Ce n'était pas facile quand il commençait déjà à sentir l'angoisse lui tirailler l'estomac. Il devait aborder le problème calmement et trouver la solution la plus adaptée. Présenter des excuses à Dean, en premier lieu, puis lui assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus, et enfin lui jurer que cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'ils étaient amis. Il lui resterait ensuite à prier pour que le jeune homme soit de son avis. Ce qui n'était franchement pas gagné.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions avant de se lever du canapé. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche avant de partir à la recherche de son ami. Il n'avait pas cours à cette heure-ci. S'il avait pris la fuite, il s'était sans doute rendu quelque part où il se sentait en sécurité. Cela ne laissait que deux options. Charlie et Sam. Castiel hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il avait un début de migraine mais était convaincu qu'une bonne douche l'aiderait à s'en débarrasser.

Il se déshabilla rapidement puis régla l'eau pour qu'elle soit bien chaude. Il allait entrer dans la cabine de douche quand un bout de papier collé sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo attira son attention. Il le prit d'une main qui tremblait, craignant qu'il s'agisse là d'un message de Dean exigeant de lui qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à le lire.

« Cas. J'ai hésité à te laisser ce mot dans la cuisine mais je te connais et je sais qu'une douche sera la première chose que tu feras en te réveillant. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis sorti chercher des œufs. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai vite là. J'ai besoin de te parler. A tout de suite. Dean »

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut soulagé de constater que son ami n'avait pas pris la fuite comme il l'avait imaginé en premier lieu. Puis il relit le message et sentit la panique le gagner à nouveau. Dean avait besoin de lui parler. C'était peut-être mauvais signe. Connaissant Dean, il y avait même une majorité de chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Il devait se préparer pour avoir les idées claires quand son ami rentrerait. Il était prêt à se battre pour le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur. Il ne le forcerait pas, bien sûr. Mais il avait des arguments à défendre.

Il replia soigneusement la note de Dean, la posa sur le rebord du lavabo puis entra dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles et chasser la douleur dans son dos et son cou. Quand il sortit, il se sentait enfin complètement réveillé. Il s'habilla rapidement puis retourna dans la cuisine. Il venait tout juste d'allumer la cafetière quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il sursauta malgré lui mais résista à l'envie de foncer accueillir Dean. Il devait se comporter le plus normalement possible et ne surtout pas sembler trop impatient. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Il écouta son ami le rejoindre dans la cuisine mais continua à préparer le café en sortant deux tasses du placard au-dessus de lui.

\- Cas ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de faire face à son ami. Il fut soulagé de le voir sourire. C'était une bonne chose. Il lui sourit en retour puis lui fit signe de poser son sac sur la table. Il en sortit les œufs. Il avait besoin de s'occuper. S'il se contentait de regarder Dean, il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

\- Je te demanderais bien si tu as bien dormi mais vu la position dans laquelle je t'ai trouvé ce matin, je suis presque sûr de connaître déjà la réponse, plaisanta Dean dans son dos.

\- Eh bien disons que j'ai passé l'âge de dormir sur un canapé, répliqua Castiel en sortant une poêle du tiroir sous la plaque de cuisson.

Il entendit Dean rire dans son dos et il en fut soulagé. Visiblement, son ami n'était pas en colère contre lui.

\- Je voulais te réveiller mais j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de te reposer et… j'avais besoin d'un moment à moi… juste quelques minutes pour euh… faire le point.

Castiel pouvait parfaitement imaginer Dean paniquer en ouvrant les yeux et en réalisant qu'il avait embrassé son ami la veille. Il aurait aimé se réveiller au même moment pour pouvoir le réconforter. Mais il savait qu'il était préférable, dans ces moments, pour son ami d'être un peu seul.

\- Et tu as réussi à… faire le point ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il ne servait à rien de continuer à tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Si Dean était là pour lui dire qu'il avait commis une erreur, il préférait l'entendre immédiatement. Il refusait d'espérer inutilement.

\- A vrai dire, en quittant l'appartement, je n'étais toujours pas vraiment sûr de ce que je devais penser de… de tout ça… et puis quand je suis arrivé au magasin, tout s'est brusquement éclairci.

\- Et ? l'encouragea Castiel toujours sans le regarder.

Il continuait de faire cuire les œufs, sa main tenant fermement la spatule, les jointures de ses doigts totalement blanches. Son cœur battait jusque dans ses tempes.

\- Cas, tu veux bien te retourner ? J'aimerais assez te regarder dans les yeux en te disant ce que j'ai à te dire.

Castiel déglutit avec peine mais fit ce que son ami lui demandait. Il fut soulagé de voir que le jeune homme semblait plutôt calme et apaisé. Il souriait toujours.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé dans tes bras, j'ai mis quelques minutes à me souvenir de ce qui m'avait conduit là… et quand je me suis… quand je m'en suis rappelé, j'étais terrifié. C'est la première fois… c'est la première fois que je vis quelque chose de ce genre et je ne te parle même pas du fait que tu sois un homme. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel besoin d'être… proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu me connais… tu sais que c'est le genre de situation qui me terrifie ! J'ai alors fait ce que je fais toujours, j'ai pris la fuite. J'avais une excuse, en plus.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il avait envie de parler mais il savait qu'interrompre Dean maintenant risquait de le dissuader de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et il avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- Une fois dehors, je… j'ai repensé à notre baiser et à tout ce qu'on s'est dit et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu en pensais… de ce que tu allais ressentir en te levant. Et ensuite, je… j'ai vu Cassie qui sortait du magasin avec son fiancé. Je t'ai parlé d'elle, tu te souviens ? Elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal et je croyais l'aimer à l'époque. Mais quand je l'ai vu, heureuse et visiblement très amoureuse, j'ai réalisé que j'avais moi aussi le droit de vivre quelque chose de similaire. Je me le suis interdit jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je ne suis même plus vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi. Sans doute que je croyais ne pas le mériter ou ne pas en être capable… peu importe. Je sais à présent que j'ai le droit d'être heureux… et je sais que tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de tenter ma chance. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait mais je sais que je veux tenter le coup. Enfin bien sûr, si… si tu le veux toi aussi.

Castiel s'était probablement attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son ami pourrait avoir une telle révélation. Être aussi sûr de lui seulement quelques heures après avoir embrassé un autre homme pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était incroyable et totalement inattendu. Mais c'était également merveilleux.

\- Dean, bien sûr que je… j'en ai envie. J'en ai même très envie. Je suis juste… je pensais que tu… enfin, tu avais bu hier soir et j'espérais qu'une fois sobre, tu ne regretterais pas de m'avoir embrassé.

\- Je ne le regrette pas. J'en avais envie et si je suis parfaitement honnête, j'en ai encore envie maintenant. Mais je suppose qu'on doit aller doucement, hein ? Un pas après l'autre. Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois me comporter avec toi.

\- Tu ne dois pas te comporter d'une certaine manière. Tu dois juste être toi-même et… oui, on devrait probablement aller doucement. Je veux faire les choses bien. Je veux que cela fonctionne. Mais un baiser… je crois qu'un baiser s'impose.

\- Oh vraiment ? demanda Dean en souriant plus largement.

\- Vraiment, confirma Castiel en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Dean ne bougea mais le laissa combler la distance qui les séparait. Castiel passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui puis colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pendant une seconde, il se contenta de ce baiser chaste pour laisser le temps à Dean de reculer s'il le souhaitait. Puis, quand son ami posa ses mains dans son cou, il inclina la tête sur le côté et pressa sa langue contre la bouche du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'ouvrit aussitôt pour approfondir leur baiser. Castiel doutait de pouvoir s'en lasser un jour. Il avait attendu de longs mois pour vivre ce moment tout en doutant que cela puisse arriver. Il avait espéré, prié et rêvé de ce baiser. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de le vivre pour de bon. C'était incroyable. Un simple baiser suffisait à électriser son corps tout entier. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Aucun des baisers qu'il avait partagés jusque-là n'avait eu un tel impact sur lui. Son corps s'était embrasé et il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

Quand Dean colla son corps entièrement contre le sien, il découvrit avec soulagement que son ami était dans un état similaire au sien. Il n'était pas le seul à être autant affecté. L'érection de Dean pressait contre son bas-ventre. Il avait envie de glisser sa main entre eux et de presser contre avec sa paume. Il avait envie de le débarrasser de son jean et de le prendre dans sa bouche. Mais il avait promis d'aller doucement.

Dean finit par reculer le visage après de longues minutes. Il avait les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Il avait également les joues rouges. Mais il n'avait pas reculé ses hanches. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait du mal à garder le contrôle sur ses actions. Le baiser avait été génial mais il avait envie de plus. Il lui suffisait de propulser ses hanches en avant pour obtenir un peu de friction. Juste un peu, pour tester les limites de Dean. Ce n'était pas réellement de la tricherie. Juste un test pour voir ce que le jeune homme était prêt à faire.

\- Cas, je… je suis désolé… je devrais pouvoir me contrôler. Je ne suis plus un adolescent mais je… tu as un effet sur moi… tu… tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais.

Oh si, Castiel avait une idée très précise de l'effet qu'il avait sur son ami. Il en avait la preuve, pressée contre son bas-ventre. Il le savait aussi parce qu'il était dans un état similaire. Il retira une main des hanches de Dean et la glissa doucement entre eux. Quand elle effleura l'érection de son ami, et malgré la barrière de ses vêtements, elle lui arracha un gémissement qu'il tenta d'étouffer en se mordant la lèvre. Mais Castiel voulait l'entendre. Il pressa un peu plus fortement sa main contre son entrejambe pour le forcer à se montrer plus vocal.

\- Cas, je… je croyais qu'on devait aller doucement.

\- On ira aussi doucement que tu le souhaites, assura Castiel tout en continuant à presser sa main contre l'entrejambe de Dean.

Ce dernier rouvrit alors les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son ami. Ses pupilles étaient sensiblement dilatées. Il était à couper le souffle. Castiel lui sourit alors puis détacha doucement le bouton de son jean. Il ne pourrait pas faire ce dont il avait réellement envie. Dean n'était clairement pas prêt à se trouver nu devant lui ou à le laisser le pénétrer d'une quelconque façon. Mais il pouvait lui apporter du plaisir. Il lui suffisait de glisser sa main dans son boxer.

\- Cas, je… souffla le jeune homme.

Il ne lui disait pas d'arrêter. Castiel fit donc glisser ses doigts sous son caleçon. Quand ils effleurèrent enfin son sexe, Dean laissa échapper un long gémissement. Castiel avait envie de le voir. Il avait envie de baisser son jean et de regarder sa main se refermer autour de son sexe. Mais il était presque sûr que Dean n'était pas prêt. Il se contenta donc de le toucher sous le tissu.

\- Attends, jeta alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt, sûr qu'il était allé trop loin. Il fut surpris quand Dean baissa son jean de son propre chef pour libérer son sexe avant d'en faire de même avec son pantalon de survêtement.

\- Voilà… c'est mieux comme ça, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

Castiel baissa les yeux et gémit à son tour en voyant leurs sexes aussi proches l'un de l'autre. C'était fascinant. Dean était sensiblement plus grand que lui mais moins large. Castiel salivait juste à l'idée de pouvoir le prendre dans sa bouche dans un avenir proche. Mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Il vint à la place se coller contre Dean puis saisir leurs sexes dans sa main et commença à les masturber doucement. Dean s'accrocha aussitôt à ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Oh mon Dieu… c'est… c'est tellement différent de… c'est différent…

Castiel voyait parfaitement ce qu'il entendait par là. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec une femme jusque-là. Sa main était probablement plus rugueuse et plus large. Il y avait également la sensation de son propre sexe contre celui du jeune homme. Il était soulagé de voir que cela semblait plaire à son ami.

\- Différent en bien j'espère, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh en bien oui… ne t'arrête surtout pas… juste… plus vite.

Castiel s'exécuta sans hésiter. Il voulait procurer un maximum de plaisir à son ami mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire durer le moment. Il aurait tout le temps d'explorer son corps dans l'avenir. D'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. De faire glisser sa langue sur chaque tâche de rousseur. Sur chaque cicatrice.

\- Cas, Cas… répétait Dean à présent.

Il semblait proche. Castiel l'était aussi. Mais il volait voir son ami jouir avant lui. Il avait besoin de le sentir lâcher prise. Il accéléra donc sensiblement le rythme de sa main. Et après quelques nouveaux allers et retours il sentit Dean se tendre puis l'entendit crier longuement. Il le suivit rapidement, le plaisir de son ami le faisant basculer à son tour.

Il relâcha leurs sexes quand ils furent trop sensibles et porta une main à sa bouche. Il la nettoya doucement du bout de la langue, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Dean. Il prit ensuite le temps de rhabiller son ami avant de remonter son pantalon.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse définir cela comme « aller doucement », déclara le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Tu regrettes de m'avoir laissé faire ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Castiel sourit alors puis recula d'un pas. Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ami avant de retourner auprès de ses œufs. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'ils étaient entièrement brûlés. Il rit alors en coupant le feu et en jetant la poêle dans l'évier pour la nettoyer plus tard.

\- Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, lança Dean dans son dos.

\- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai fait le plein de vitamines, plaisanta Castiel en retour.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean pour saisir le sens de ce qu'il venait dire et Castiel ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il rougissait en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'aucune femme n'a jamais… fait quelque chose de similaire ?

Dean secoua la tête et Castiel haussa aussitôt les épaules.

\- Elles ont eu tort. Tu es délicieux.

Dean rougit de plus belle et Castiel choisit alors de le laisser tranquille. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Toasts ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Toast, approuva Dean après s'être longuement raclé la gorge.

Castiel prit tout ce dont ils avaient besoin puis ajouta une boîte de céréales, deux bols et une bouteille de lait sur la table. Il servit ensuite du café dans leurs tasses avant de prendre place sur sa chaise habituelle. Il regarda Dean en faire de même, les joues toujours rouges mais visiblement plus calme que quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Alors, ce rendez-vous ? finit par demander le jeune homme après avoir bu une longue gorgée de café.

Castiel le regarda une seconde en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Quel rendez-vous ? répliqua-t-il.

\- Notre rendez-vous… notre premier rendez-vous, expliqua Dean en souriant.

Ils avaient effectivement évoqué l'idée la veille. Castiel s'en souvenait à présent. Son ami avait semblé inquiet que cela soit bizarre mais avait fini par accepter l'idée de commencer leur nouvelle relation par un premier rendez-vous. Il semblait prêt à laisser à Castiel l'initiative de cette soirée. Ce qui était logique finalement. Après tout, il était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience en la matière.

\- Est-ce que tu es libre vendredi soir ? demanda alors Castiel.

\- Il faut que je vérifie mon agenda mais je pense que ça doit être faisable. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- C'est une surprise.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant la tête. Castiel avait quelques jours pour trouver l'endroit idéal. Il allait devoir y réfléchir. Il voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite. Qu'elle puisse marquer de la meilleure façon qui soit le début de leur relation. Il voulait pouvoir en reparler dans trente ans et se souvenir du moindre détail. Il voulait que cela soit mémorable. Il était déjà en train d'imaginer les meilleurs endroits pour son premier rendez-vous avec Dean quand le jeune homme interrompit sa réflexion en reprenant la parole.

\- Cas, est-ce que tu crois que je devrais faire… est-ce que tu crois que je dois faire mon coming-out ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en observant Dean longuement. Il était visiblement nerveux et honteux de poser la question. Elle était toutefois logique. Il était sur le point de commencer une relation avec un autre homme après n'avoir fréquenté que des femmes jusque-là. Il était hétérosexuel aux yeux de tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Il était normal qu'il songe à les avertir que ce n'était plus tout à fait le cas. Mais il n'aimait pas le concept de « coming-out », et son idée qu'on soit obligé d'annoncer qu'on préférait les gens du même sexe. Il n'y avait aucune annonce à faire. Être homosexuel n'était pas être hors norme. Vouloir faire son coming-out signifiait qu'on considérait ne plus être comme les autres et que cela méritait un avertissement.

\- Est-ce tu penses devoir le faire ? demanda-t-il en retour.

Ce n'était pas réellement une réponse mais Dean ne sembla pas le relever. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé de le faire mais je… si ça marche entre nous, tu finiras par rencontrer mon frère et il y a de fortes chances qu'il se rende compte rapidement que tu es un homme.

\- J'ai vu Tootsie plus d'une dizaine de fois. Je devrais pouvoir le duper, plaisanta-t-il alors.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne sembla pas sûr qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Puis il commença doucement à sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Castiel en fit de même et la tension qui s'était installée entre eux s'évapora aussitôt.

\- OK, c'est gentil et même si ce serait probablement hilarant, c'est… je préfère être honnête avec mon frère. On s'est toujours promis de ne jamais se mentir.

\- Alors dis-lui que tu as rencontré un homme et que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que toi. Mais parles-en à ton frère. Sauf si tu as peur qu'il ne puisse pas l'accepter… en quel cas je… je ne te forcerai pas. Je sais combien il compte pour toi.

De ce qu'il savait de Sam, il était presque sûr que le jeune homme n'était pas homophobe. Mais il y avait une différence entre accepter l'idée de l'homosexualité et le fait d'avoir un de ses proches concerné.

\- Oh non Sammy… Sammy n'est pas comme ça. Bien au contraire. Je suis presque sûr qu'il acceptera l'idée sans hésiter une seconde. Il insistera probablement pour que je participe à la Gay Pride avec lui ensuite et enfin… non, je n'ai pas peur de sa réaction. Je ne sais juste pas comment lui présenter la chose. Comment as-tu fait avec ton frère ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour y repenser. Il se souvenait être venu trouver Gabriel dans sa chambre. Il avait pris conscience de son homosexualité très tôt dans sa vie. Mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais été réellement attiré par un autre garçon de son âge, il n'avait pas jugé bon d'en parler. Puis il avait posé ses yeux sur Raphael, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, et même s'il avait su aussitôt qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il avait été incroyablement fasciné par lui. Attiré par ses muscles, son sourire éclatant, la couleur de sa peau et la facilité avec laquelle il se faisait des amis. Il avait alors tout avoué à son frère. Puis il avait longuement pleuré sur l'impossibilité d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de Raphael et avait écouté Gabriel lui assurer qu'il finirait par trouver l'homme qui lui fallait. Il n'avait à aucun moment semblé surpris par la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas posé de questions. Il avait agi comme si le fait que son frère ait le béguin pour un homme n'était en rien différent du fait qu'il en ait un pour une femme. La vie avait ensuite repris son cours normalement.

\- Je lui ai juste dit… je n'ai pas cherché à faire une grande annonce… je n'ai pas préparé de discours. Je suis allé le voir et je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'un garçon de mon école mais que je n'avais aucune chance. Point final. Il n'en a pas fait toute une histoire. Il m'a juste consolé. Bien sûr, à l'époque je pensais avoir le cœur brisé… mais je suppose que c'est comme ça pour tous les premiers béguins. On pense que c'est le grand amour quand ce n'est rien de plus qu'un petit coup de cœur.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Je ne veux pas faire comme si c'était… comme si c'était une nouvelle importante. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter en lui demandant de venir me voir parce que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Mais je ne veux pas non plus lui mentir. Et je ne sais pas comment lui présenter la chose parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce tout ça signifie.

Castiel lui saisit la main et la serra longuement dans les siennes.

\- Tu ne sais pas si tu es gay, avança-t-il.

Car c'était là tout le problème. Dean se définissait comme hétérosexuel. Il n'avait jamais ressenti aucune attirance pour un autre homme jusque-là. Castiel était une exception. Et si cela le touchait et l'honorait, cela compliquait la situation. Dean n'était même pas réellement bisexuel.

\- Je ne pense pas l'être… je veux dire… je n'aurais pas pu l'ignorer jusque-là. Je ne suis pas comme ces types qui sont élevé dans la certitude que l'homosexualité est un péché et se forcent à avoir une vie normale juste pour rentrer dans les cases. J'ai toujours eu l'esprit ouvert et si j'avais été attiré par un homme avant toi, je n'aurais certainement pas cherché à le nier. Je ne crois pas être gay.

\- Alors c'est que tu ne l'es pas.

\- Sauf que je ne sais pas ce que je suis… je ne suis même plus vraiment sûr de savoir qui je suis à cet instant précis. J'ai besoin de mettre un mot sur ce que vis… j'ai besoin… sans ça, je sais que je finirai par paniquer.

Castiel détestait l'idée de mettre des étiquettes sur les gens. Il estimait que chacun était libre d'être ce qu'il souhaitait être et de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait du moment qu'il ne faisait pas de mal autour de lui. Mais Dean avait besoin de quelque chose de concret et il était déterminé à l'aider.

\- Il existe des dizaines de termes… il n'y pas que des hétéros et des homos. Il y a des gens qui se définissent comme bisexuel, asexuel, aromantique, graysexuel, demisexuel, pansexuel, ou polysexuel… il existe sans doute d'autres termes mais te faire une liste exhaustive ne ferait pas avancer le problème. Personne ne peut te dire ce que tu es, Dean… il n'y a que toi qui puisse nous le dire.

\- Mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis… et je ne connais pas la moitié des termes que tu viens d'énumérer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'être pansexuel signifie. Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que je suis si je ne sais pas ce que je peux être ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration. Il avait toujours la main de Dean entre les siennes et ne voulait surtout pas la lâcher. Il savait que son ami avait besoin de ce contact.

\- La première question à te poser est de savoir si tu es toujours attiré par les femmes ou non… si tu es attiré par d'autres hommes que moi… si tu t'attaches plus à une personne qu'à son sexe… ces questions, tu es le seul à en connaître les réponses.

\- Je suis capable de te dire qu'un homme est séduisant… je ne suis pas comme tous ces types qui te diront « ah tu sais moi les hommes c'est pas mon truc ». Je suis parfaitement capable de reconnaître que Ryan Gosling est canon. Mais je n'ai pas envie de… je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser un autre homme ou même de voir un autre homme nu sauf quand j'étais ado et que j'angoissais à l'idée de ne pas être dans la norme en termes de… enfin tu vois… mais je suppose qu'on passe tous par là un jour ou l'autre. Et quand je regarde du porno, c'est toujours entre un homme et une femme… ou entre deux femmes parfois… jamais entre deux hommes. L'idée ne m'excite pas. Mais quand je pense à toi… je sais que je ne suis pas prêt mais j'en ai envie. Et…

Dean s'interrompit une seconde dans son monologue pour reprendre sa respiration. Castiel lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Et je sais que je suis toujours attiré par les femmes. Mais peut être que c'est uniquement par habitude ou… enfin… parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai connu jusque-là. Je ne pense pas être bisexuel. Je suis attiré par les femmes et par toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe une catégorie prédéfinie pour les gens comme moi.

Castiel devait reconnaître que c'était une situation inédite pour lui aussi. Il avait eu des partenaires bisexuels avant, pansexuels ou homosexuels. Mais jamais personne n'avait envisagé de changer sa sexualité juste pour lui.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais inventer une catégorie juste pour toi. Tu n'es pas gay. Tu n'es pas bisexuel. Tu es Dean et tu es…

\- Cassexuel ?

\- Quoi ?

Dean sourit en baissant les yeux.

\- Cassexuel, répéta-t-il alors.

Castiel aimait ce mot. Il avait une signification particulière. Ne pouvait s'appliquer qu'à Castiel. Et cela le rendait différent de toutes ces femmes que le jeune homme avait connues jusque-là. Elles entraient toutes dans le spectre de son hétérosexualité. Mais il n'y avait rien pour les différencier entre elles. Castiel était le seul homme à entrer dans sa catégorie. Il était convaincu que, même si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas entre eux, Dean ne sortirait jamais avec un autre homme. Cela le faisait se sentir important. Mais celui lui conférait également une énorme responsabilité.

\- Cassexuel, si tu veux, déclara-t-il finalement.

Dean releva les yeux et sourit de plus belle.

\- J'aime l'idée. C'est… je ne veux pas que notre histoire soit juste une histoire de plus pour toi comme pour moi. Je veux qu'elle soit différente. Je veux qu'elle compte. Et je pense que lui trouver un nom est une bonne chose. C'est… j'aime ça.

\- J'aime ça aussi, assura Castiel.

Il sera alors la main de Dean avant de la relâcher pour boire une gorgée de son café.

\- C'est comme ça que tu vas présenter les choses à ton frère alors ?

Dean haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Et bien, je ne me vois pas l'appeler pour lui dire que je suis devenu Cassexuel parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi mais enfin… il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Je vais juste… je pense que je vais lui dire que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et ensuite lui dire que ce quelqu'un c'est toi. S'il me demande si je suis devenu gay, je lui dirai que je suis Cassexuel et je lui expliquerais ce que cela signifie.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Dean semblait totalement apaisé à présent. Il avait visiblement la sensation d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation. Castiel était sincèrement impressionné. Il s'était attendu à ce que son ami panique à l'idée de commencer une relation avec un autre homme. Mais il prenait les choses plutôt bien. Il finirait peut-être par avoir peur à un moment ou à un autre. Pour le moment, néanmoins, tout allait bien entre eux.

\- C'est une première pour toi aussi, non ?

Castiel reposa sa tasse sur la table avant de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est une première pour moi ? J'ai déjà… j''ai déjà été avec d'autres hommes avant toi.

Dean secoua la tête, visiblement amusé par la réponse.

\- Je sais, idiot. Je veux dire… c'est la première fois que tu es avec un homme qui n'a jamais connu d'homme avant, non ?

Castiel repensa alors à toutes ses anciennes conquêtes. Elles n'étaient pas réellement nombreuses. Mais il n'avait jamais effectivement été le premier avec elles.

\- Encore que c'était le cas pour Zeke, n'est-ce-pas ?

Castiel ne reconnut pas le nom immédiatement. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu un petit ami qui s'appelait Zeke. Et cela dut se lire sur son visage puis que Dean s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- C'était bien Zeke, non ? L'assistant à ta fac qui refusait d'être avec toi publiquement ?

\- Oh, Zeke, souffla alors Castiel en se rappelant de son mensonge.

Mais c'était sans doute trop tard car Dean le regardait à présent avec suspicion. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de se monter honnête avec le jeune homme ? Il espérait juste que Dean ne le prendrait pas mal.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu l'oublier aussi rapidement, Cas. Surtout qu'il t'a visiblement brisé le cœur à l'époque.

\- Il… OK, Dean, Zeke n'existe pas. Il n'a jamais existé. Je l'ai inventé parce que je… à l'époque, tu sortais avec Lisa et j'étais jaloux. J'avais besoin de… je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qui a pu me passer par la tête à l'époque… je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'inventer quelque chose pour justifier mes réactions vis-à-vis de toi. J'étais terrifié de te voir t'installer avec Lisa et… comme je ne pouvais pas te dire pourquoi j'étais aussi malheureux et distant à l'époque, j'ai inventé une histoire de toute pièce. Je suis désolé.

Dean ne semblait pas en colère mais il paraissait surpris. Il détourna les yeux une seconde, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion avant de soupirer.

\- Tu avais déjà des sentiments pour moi à l'époque ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait choisi de se montrer honnête et cela impliquait qu'il ne cache pas combien il était déjà totalement épris de son ami plusieurs mois plus tôt.

\- OK alors c'est à moi de m'excuser, je suppose. Je ne pensais… je n'en avais aucune idée. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas constamment parlé de Lisa. Je t'ai poussé à t'inventer une histoire et enfin… j'ai te paraître bien cruel sur le coup, non ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. C'est moi qui… j'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler à l'époque. A vrai dire, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui.

Dean acquiesça avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il finit ensuite son café puis se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel à nouveau et l'observa une seconde, le dos appuyé contre le meuble derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Puisqu'on est totalement honnête l'un envers l'autre, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de t'avouer que je… je pense que j'étais jaloux de ce Zeke à l'époque. Je… je n'en avais pas conscience et je ne l'ai compris que récemment quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour toi mais… à chaque fois que tu me parlais de lui, je ressentais cette colère intense au fond de moi. J'avais envie d'aller le trouver et de lui dire de ne plus s'approcher de toi. Je pensais que c'était juste parce que je voulais te protéger et que j'étais convaincu qu'il n'était pas le bon pour toi mais… aujourd'hui, je sais que j'étais jaloux. Je me forçais à être heureux pour toi… je surjouais en permanence et… quand tu m'as annoncé que vous n'étiez plus ensemble… quand tu m'as dit combien il t'avait fait du mal, j'ai dû me retenir d'aller le voir pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure. J'étais à la fois furieux et soulagé de le savoir enfin loin de toi. C'est… enfin voilà, je pense que tu devais le savoir.

Castiel n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seconde que Dean puisse être jaloux de Zeke. Qu'il puisse déjà à l'époque, ressentir quelque chose pour lui. S'il avait eu la moindre idée, il aurait probablement tenté quelque chose.

\- Tu étais jaloux de Zeke et j'étais jaloux de Lisa. Et on faisait tous les deux comme si de rien n'était.

\- On est deux beaux idiots, commenta Dean.

\- Sans doute… ou peut-être que nous n'étions juste pas prêts à nous l'avouer.

\- Ce que tu veux dire par là, c'est que je n'étais pas prêt, mais merci de ne pas l'avoir dit ouvertement.

Castiel devait reconnaître que son ami avait raison. C'était uniquement parce que Dean n'était pas prêt à admettre ce qu'il ressentait qu'ils avaient dû attendre. De son côté, Castiel était prêt depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui avouer pour le moment. Il le ferait plus tard.

\- OK, c'est de l'histoire ancienne de toute façon et tu l'as dit toi-même… on doit repartir de zéro. Donc… on oublie tout ça et on avance ,d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Castiel en souriant.

\- Donc tu vas me préparer un premier rendez-vous digne de ce nom et ensuite je verrai si oui ou non, je te laisse m'embrasser sur le pas de la porte quand tu me raccompagneras ensuite.

\- On vit ensemble, Dean… et je t'ai déjà embrassé plusieurs fois.

\- Oui mais on repart de zéro. Ce sera ma première relation sérieuse et je veux suivre toutes les étapes. Premier rendez-vous… premier baiser… second rendez-vous et peut-être deuxième baiser… troisième rendez-vous et… enfin tout le monde sait ce qui se passe généralement au troisième rendez-vous.

Castiel déglutit avec peine en se souvenant de la règle du troisième rendez-vous. Celle où, si tout se passait bien, on passait à l'étape suivante. Celle où, s'il menait bien sa barque, il aurait une chance de coucher avec Dean. De lui faire l'amour. Il avait hâte. Il attendait ce moment depuis de très longs mois. Mais son ami voulait avancer doucement et il allait respecter cela.

\- Donc cela signifie qu'on ne peut plus s'embrasser avant la fin de notre deuxième rendez-vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, souffla Dean en souriant de plus belle.

\- D'accord mais… peut être qu'on pourrait caler le premier et le second rendez-vous le même jour histoire de ne pas trop avoir à attendre avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Dean secoua la tête en riant doucement. Castiel ne plaisantait pas vraiment. Il doutait de pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps avant de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes.

\- Tu vas te montrer patient, mon cher, sans quoi je serai contraint de te faire attendre plus longtemps encore.

\- Dean, protesta Castiel en se levant à son tour.

Il fit ensuite un pas dans la direction du jeune homme, convaincu qu'il pourrait le convaincre de l'embrasser une dernière fois s'il s'y prenait bien. Mais Dean secoua la tête avant de lever sa main dans sa direction pour lui faire signer de ne plus faire un pas de plus.

\- On fait les choses bien ou on ne les fait pas.

\- Mais je… j'ai déjà vu ton sexe… je l'ai tenu dans ma main… je t'ai masturbé et j'ai même goûté ton sperme. On peut peut-être sauter une ou deux étapes, non ?

\- Non, Cas, répliqua Dean dont les joues étaient brusquement rouges. Non. On oublie ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas que notre histoire ne soit qu'une question de sexe. Je veux faire les choses différemment de ce que j'ai fait jusque-là. Ce qui implique un premier rendez-vous totalement chaste.

Castiel était frustré mais il devinait combien tout ceci était important pour son ami. Il choisit donc de ne pas insister malgré sa furieuse envie de le faire. Il avait de l'expérience et n'avait pas peur. Il attendait de pouvoir toucher Dean depuis des mois. Il était plus que prêt. Mais c'était tout nouveau pour le jeune homme. Et il avait le droit de ressentir le besoin de calmer le jeu.

\- OK, parfait. Ça marche pour moi.

\- Merci, souffla Dean en retour.

Castiel lui sourit puis entreprit de débarrasser la table et de poser la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Dean commença à la laver et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que tout soit propre et sec. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour aller se préparer chacun de leur côté. Castiel était convaincu de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur grand-chose aujourd'hui. Il allait probablement passer sa journée à réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'impressionner Dean pour leur premier rendez-vous. Tant pis. Il travaillerait un autre jour. Il avait de l'avance de toute façon. Et organiser une soirée idéale pour l'homme de sa vie lui semblait bien plus important qu'une traduction stupide. Gabriel serait probablement fier de lui à cet instant précis. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il demandait depuis toujours. Il allait être extatique en l'apprenant. Castiel avait définitivement hâte de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Mais il ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui. Non. Aujourd'hui, il allait trouver une idée géniale pour vendredi et faire en sorte qu'elle lui permette d'obtenir un baiser de la part de Dean. Il en était totalement capable. Il lui suffisait d'y croire pour le pouvoir.


	19. Echec

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 19ème chapitre et Bobby vole au secours de Dean.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages. Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I'll stand by you de The Pretenders**

 **Chapitre 19 : Echec**

 _« La pire erreur n'est pas dans l'échec mais dans l'incapacité de dominer l'échec. »_

 _François Mitterrand_

Dean avait repris ses marques chez Bobby sans la moindre difficulté. L'environnement lui était familier. Il se souvenait d'avoir passé une partie de son enfance entre ces murs à jouer, rendre Bobby fou et à se comporter enfin comme un enfant.

C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chaque été qu'il passait chez l'ami de son père. Ici, il n'avait pas à se montrer mature. Il n'avait pas à être constamment le grand frère. Ici, il pouvait être Dean. Et cela impliquait qu'il se comporte exactement comme un enfant de son âge. Ou comme un adolescent après quelques années.

Bobby avait dû, les premiers temps, le convaincre qu'il en avait le droit. Que son père exigeait de lui le reste du temps n'avait aucun impact quand il était à Sioux Falls. C'était Bobby qui l'avait entraîné dans un parc non loin de sa maison pour jouer au baseball avec lui. Bobby qui lui avait acheté ses premiers préservatifs. Bobby qui l'avait initié au plaisir de manger tout et n'importe quoi devant la télévision sans se soucier de savoir si c'était sain ou non. Bobby, enfin, avec qui il avait bu sa première bière.

Il se souvenait avoir souvent prié avant de s'endormir pour que Bobby soit son vrai père. Qu'il prenne la place de John. Qu'il puisse rester chez lui jusqu'à sa majorité sans jamais plus avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de son propre bonheur. A chaque fois qu'il devait repartir, il retenait ses larmes. Pas parce que Bobby lui en aurait tenu rigueur. Non. L'ami de son père lui avait souvent assuré qu'il avait le droit d'être triste et qu'il était sain de l''exprimer. Non. Il les retenait parce que John lui en aurait fait le reproche aussitôt. S'en serait servi contre lui ensuite d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dean aimait Bobby comme un père. Il l'avait toujours vu comme une figure paternelle. Celui sur lequel il prenait modèle dans sa vie. Et à présent que sa vie était sans dessus dessous, il était logique pour lui de revenir là où tout avait toujours été facile.

Bobby l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question. N'avait rien exigé de lui. Il s'était contenté de lui montrer son ancienne chambre puis de lui rappeler qu'il avait tout intérêt à participer aux tâches quotidiennes s'il voulait rester.

Dean avait alors retrouvé son ancien lit, trop petit pour lui aujourd'hui mais parfaitement familier et réconfortant. Il avait retrouvé ses anciens posters, ses vieux livres d'école et quelques-uns de ses jouets. Il avait passé de longues heures à étudier les photos dans le salon. Celles dont il se souvenait et celles dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Bobby avait accroché plusieurs dessins de Lyra sur son frigo. Ils étaient tous adressés à son « grand père » et Dean fut ému de voir avec quelle facilité sa fille avait accepté la présence de Bobby dans sa famille.

Il passa les premiers jours à tourner en rond dans la maison. Il rangea la bibliothèque qui croulait sous les livres puis s'attaqua au sous-sol que Bobby avait visiblement négligé ces dernières années.

Il s'occupa également avec les voitures dans l'atelier, travaillant sur chacune d'elles avec enthousiasme. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il finirait par devenir mécanicien comme Bobby. Mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une passion. Il ne se voyait pas en faire son métier.

Quand il fut à court de choses à faire, il sortit de son placard un vieux chevalet que Bobby lui avait offert une année pour Noël. Il se souvenait de l'avoir laissé à Sioux Falls convaincu que son père refuserait qu'il l'utilise chez eux. Il avait passé des heures entières à dessiner devant sa fenêtre ou dans le jardin. Il avait fini par ne plus réellement s'y intéresser en grandissant. Mais à présent, il avait du temps à perdre et une furieuse envie de se remettre en selle. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son mari ou de sa fille. Il continuait à ne pas se souvenir de ces onze dernières années. Mais il avait ressenti quelque chose de familier en se rendant à la galerie. Peut-être sa guérison passait elle par là. Peut-être avait-il besoin de dessiner pour se souvenir.

Il installa donc le chevalet dans le jardin puis disposa une feuille dessus. Il attrapa ensuite un crayon et observa doucement le décor autour de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait envie de dessiner. Il n'avait pas d'objectif en tête. Il espérait que l'inspiration lui viendrait naturellement. Et qu'avec elle, il retrouverait des automatismes, des gestes et des souvenirs.

Il ferma les yeux après quelques minutes et inspira profondément. Il se remémora les moments passés à ce même endroit avec ce même chevalet. Sam venait parfois lui tenir compagnie, un livre dans les mains. Ils restaient alors des heures côte à côte en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Juste de la présence de l'autre pour se sentir bien. Bobby venait aussi parfois, une bière à la main et un air faussement désintéressé. Il avait toujours encouragé Dean à poursuivre ses rêves et à laisser s'exprimer son talent. Dean ne l'avait pas cru pendant longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, il était seul devant son chevalet. Et malgré tout ce qui lui était familier autour de lui, il était incapable d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Il tenait son crayon dans la main mais n'avait toujours rien dessiné. Il s'y prenait sans doute mal. Il rouvrit les yeux puis commença à tirer un trait sur le papier. Il voulait croire que l'inspiration lui viendrait après les premiers coups de crayon.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il observa les arbres devant lui et entreprit de les dessiner. Ce n'était pas vraiment inspirant. Ce ne serait sans doute pas un chef d'œuvre. Mais c'était mieux que rester à contempler une feuille blanche pendant des heures.

Il ajouta plusieurs traits pour compléter le tronc. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux branches. Le geste lui paraissait familier. Mais le résultat ne lui convenait pas. C'était maladroit. Franchement hideux. Il arracha la feuille du chevalet et la jeta à ses pieds. Il en installa une autre et tourna le visage vers les vieilles voitures qui attendaient non loin de lui que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elles. Il commença à en dessiner une. Ce n'était pas non plus une réussite. Mais il refusait de baisser les bras. Il voulait croire qu'il en était capable.

Il se força à terminer le dessin de la première voiture puis attaqua la seconde. C'était une vieille Chevrolet qui lui rappelait l'Impala. Elle n'était pas de la même couleur et le modèle était plus récent. Elle n'avait clairement pas la classe de sa voiture. Dean s'arrêta une seconde en laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

L'Impala était irrécupérable s'il s'en tenait à ce que le garage lui avait dit. Il n'y avait rien à réparer. Rien de possible pour la remettre en état de marche. Dean avait choisi de ne pas trop y penser. Il aimait cette voiture. Elle lui rappelait trop de choses pour qu'il puisse concevoir qu'elle soit bonne pour la casse. Elle avait appartenu à son père et était une des seules choses qu'il avait gardées de lui. Elle était magnifique et puissante. Peu importait qu'elle consomme trop d'essence et soit trop bruyante. Elle était à lui et elle lui manquait. Voir cette autre Chevrolet devant lui lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Sa voiture. Sa mémoire. Sa vie. Il dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il arracha la feuille de son chevalet et la jeta également à terre avec la première.

Il en plaça une troisième devant mais ne recommença pas à dessiner. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit de potable. Il avait peut-être eu tort de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une solution miracle. Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Bien au contraire. C'était pire qu'avant d'essayer. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il s'agissait d'un échec de plus. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter beaucoup d'autres.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, quelque part parmi les arbres qui se tenaient fièrement devant lui quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. Il savait que Bobby avait sans doute attendu de voir comment les choses se passaient avant de le rejoindre. Il avait sans doute espéré lui aussi dans son coin que tout finirait par s'arranger comme par miracle. Il n'était là que parce qu'il avait constaté l'échec de Dean. Il était probablement venu tenter de le réconforter.

\- Alors ? lança-t-il dans le dos de Dean.

Le jeune homme ricana une seconde. Il était évident qu'il avait échoué. Bobby le savait tout autant que lui. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il se força donc à lui répondre le plus calmement possible.

\- Alors rien … rien du tout. Absolument rien, jeta-t-il.

Il sera ensuite les poings et entendit son crayon se briser sous la pression. Il laissa retomber les morceaux au sol et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai été idiot de penser que ça pourrait fonctionner. De toute évidence, rien ne fonctionnera jamais. C'est fini Bobby. Il faut que je l'accepte. Je ne peux pas continuer à tourner en rond. Il est temps pour moi de prendre des décisions.

Bobby approcha à nouveau de lui jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés. Dean refusait de le regarder. Il avait du mal à garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il était presque sûr qu'il craquerait s'il venait à poser les yeux sur son père d'adoption.

\- Je me souviens quand je t'ai offert ce chevalet. Tu étais tellement heureux. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi enthousiaste. Pas même quand tu travaillais avec moi sur les voitures. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que tu finirais par en faire ton métier. J'espérais juste que John ne t'en empêcherait pas.

\- Il aurait dû … j'aurais … de toute façon, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque je ne me souviens pas d'avoir su un jour dessiner.

Dean n'était même pas sûr d'avoir eu un jour suffisamment de talent. Il s'était peut-être bercé d'illusions toutes ces années en croyant pouvoir réellement en vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il était temps de revenir à la réalité et de trouver des solutions concrètes à tous ses problèmes. Il était temps de devenir un peu plus comme John.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes Dean. Dessiner … ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as appris à faire ces onze dernières années. Tu n'as pas découvert ton talent du jour au lendemain. Bien sûr, tu as étudié pour parfaire ta technique mais tu savais déjà dessiner avant ça. Et si j'ai bien tout compris de ton état, ce sont les onze dernières années que tu as oublié … pas toutes les autres.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Bobby ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il avait besoin que son père d'adoption en vienne aux faits. Il perdait patience. Il était fatigué et il avait envie de se terrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à avoir enfin pris toutes les décisions qu'il avait à prendre.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que le dessin a fait partie de ta vie depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. C'était déjà ta passion quand tu étais gamin. Et ça tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié. Si tu n'arrives pas à dessiner aujourd'hui, ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu as oublié comment faire. C'est uniquement parce que tu t'interdis de le faire. Et je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt si ça ne m'aide pas à me souvenir Bobby.

Il sentit la main de son père d'adoption se poser sur son épaule et il ferma aussitôt les yeux, accablé par le chagrin latent qui le poursuivait depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il finirait par le terrasser. Il espérait avoir encore un peu de temps devant lui avant de s'écrouler complètement.

\- Dean, quel est le vrai problème ?

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de s'essuyer le visage du revers de la main. Il ne pleurait pas encore mais il était presque sûr que ça n'allait pas tarder. Il se sentait perdu et impuissant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait si toutefois il ne parvenait jamais à se souvenir de sa vie. Il ne pourrait pas faire comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ne pouvait pas non plus tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il avait durant ces onze années. Il y avait trop de gens qui dépendaient de lui. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

\- Le problème, c'est que je suis égoïste et stupide.

\- Stupide je te l'accorde … tu l'es la plupart du temps et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui mais égoïste … Dean, tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Tu l'es parfois même trop.

\- Crois moi Bobby … le Dean d'avant l'était peut être mais le Dean d'aujourd'hui ne l'est clairement pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire pour répondre à cette question qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il prit toutefois quelques secondes pour faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil puis reprit la parole.

\- Depuis mon réveil, je n'ai pas été capable de me souvenir de mon mari ou de ma fille. Je ne me souviens pas du mariage de mon frère. Je ne me souviens pas de la grossesse de Jess. Mais il m'a suffi d'une seconde dans une galerie stupide pour que je réussisse à me souvenir que j'y aie exposé et … que j'aimais y travailler. C'est la première et la seule chose qui me soit revenu en tête. Mon travail. Ma soi-disant passion. Pas ma famille. Pas ma propre fille. C'est un souvenir égoïste Bobby. Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire.

\- Mon garçon, sauf si tu as passé ton diplôme en psychologue depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu es tout aussi incapable que moi de dire comment fonctionnent nos cerveaux. Tu ne maîtrises pas les souvenirs qui te reviennent. Je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu aurais choisi de te souvenir de Castiel et Lyra en premier. Et le simple fait que tu le dises et le penses prouve au contraire que tu es tout sauf égoïste. Tu fais passer leur intérêt avant le tien comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Dean ne pouvait pas accepter cette excuse. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Il ne maîtrisait peut-être pas grand-chose dans cette histoire mais il continuait à penser que s'il était aussi intéressé par le bien être de son mari et de sa fille, il aurait été capable de se souvenir d'eux.

\- Alors quoi ? Je me contente de ça et je vais de l'avant ? Bobby … je ne peux pas … je n'avance plus. Je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Je suis frustré et furieux et je suis épuisé. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi sans avoir fait le moindre progrès. Je ne peux pas regarder ma fille dans les yeux et admettre que je ne puisse pas me souvenir d'elle. Je ne peux pas lu imposer ça et je ne peux pas non plus l'imposer à Castiel. Ils méritent tous les deux beaucoup mieux.

Bobby lui relâcha alors l'épaule avant de pousser un long soupire.

\- Ces deux-là t'aiment de tout leur cœur Dean. Je ne te dis pas que ton amnésie ait facile à vivre pour eux mais ils l'ont accepté et ils ne t'en veulent pas. Le problème, c'est que tu passes tout ton temps à te faire des reproches et que tu refuses de voir que tu es le seul à être autant en colère. Castiel et Lyra sont juste contents que tu sois en vie. Ils sont passés trop près de te perdre pour ne pas savourer le fait que tu sois en vie.

\- Donc je dois accepter de retourner auprès d'eux et de reconstruire ma vie sans le moindre souvenir de tout ce qu'on a partagé avant ? Bobby … je ne peux pas vivre avec un homme que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir aimé. Un homme à qui je suis totalement incapable de donner ce qu'il est en droit d'attendre … aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement parlant.

\- Dean, il est clair que tu n'abordes pas le problème sous le bon angle.

Bobby était clairement sérieux et Dean choisit de ne pas l'interrompre malgré toutes les protestations qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire. Il avait appris durant son enfance à avoir une confiance aveugle envers son père d'adoption. Il savait bien souvent mieux que lui-même ce qui était bon ou non pour lui. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle fois le cas.

\- Tu as toujours été du genre à voir le verre à moitié vide plutôt qu'à moitié plein … tu as toujours eu des difficultés à te montrer optimiste. Ce n'est que depuis que tu connais Castiel que tu as appris à regarder les choses différemment. A envisager le meilleur avant d'imaginer le pire. Il est évident que ça fait partie de ces choses que tu as oublié … c'est aussi pour ça que tu as bien fait de venir me trouver. Parce que je suis tout à fait prêt à te le répéter jusqu'à ce que ça entre dans ton crâne.

\- Bobby, s'il te plaît … ça ne m'aide pas …

\- Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir imbécile. J'avais oublié que la patience n'était pas non plus une de tes qualités. Bref …

Dean baissa la tête et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il s'était promis de ne pas interrompre Bobby. Il était temps pour lui de tenir cette promesse.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'une nouvelle fois, tu es totalement obnubilé par tout ce qui pourrait se passer de mal dans cette histoire. Tu ne penses qu'au mal que tu feras aux autres si toutefois tu ne retrouves pas la mémoire. Mais tu ne prends pas en compte l'élément le plus important.

Devant le silence de Dean, Bobby se chargea de préciser de quoi il parlait sans que le jeune homme ne lui pose la question.

\- Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passe ou se passera dans ta tête ! Quand tu auras accepté ce simple fait alors tu pourras commencer à réfléchir à ce que tu dois faire maintenant.

\- Et en quoi le fait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes souvenirs m'aide à les retrouver ?

\- Dean, tu sais aussi bien que c'est quand on cherche désespérément quelque chose qu'on est incapable de le retrouver. On se concentre trop sur cette chose pour avoir l'esprit suffisamment reposé. Mais quand on laisse tomber, comme par miracle, on finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'on cherchait. Quelque chose me dit qu'il en ira de même avec tes souvenirs. C'est quand tu arrêteras de te forcer à retrouver la mémoire qu'elle refera surface. Et en attendant, tu peux travailler sur tout le reste.

Ce que Bobby disait avait du sens bien sûr. C'était même tout à fait logique. Mais Dean avait du mal à l'accepter. Il détestait avoir la sensation de ne rien pouvoir faire. De ne pas avoir le contrôle.

\- Travailler sur quoi ? demanda-t-il tout de même parce qu'il avait envie que cette discussion change sa façon de voir les choses.

Sur ta relation avec Castiel et Lyra. Sur tout ce que tu dois absorber et sur tous les changements qui se sont opérés dans ta vie depuis ces onze dernières années. Je ne te demande pas de faire comme si de rien n'était ou comme si tout était normal. Ça ne marchera pas. Mais tu pourrais commencer par réapprendre à connaître ton mari … apprendre ce qu'il aime, ce qui le passionne, ce qui fait de lui l'homme que tu as épousé. Tu pourrais en faire de même avec ta fille. Et peut-être qu'en découvrant toutes ces choses que tu as oublié à ton réveil, tu finiras par t'en souvenir.

\- Et si je ne m'en souviens pas ? Si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

C'était un problème important. Un pour lequel Dean espérait sincèrement que Bobby avait également une solution. Il avait besoin d'entendre son père de substitution le réconforter sur chacune de ses inquiétudes. Lui donner une ligne de conduite à adopter. Un chemin à suivre. Il était sa dernière chance. Si Bobby ne trouvait rien à dire, Dean doutait de pouvoir le faire seul.

\- Dean, je te connais depuis que tu es né. Je t'ai vu grandir. Je t'ai connu dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments de ta vie. J'étais là quand ta mère est morte et que tu refusais de parler. J'étais là quand tu faisais des cauchemars et que tu te réveillais en hurlant. J'étais là à chaque fois que tu revenais totalement détruit par les réflexions de ton père. J'étais là pour ta première bière. Je suis celui à qui tu as parlé de ton premier baiser, de ton premier béguin et même … et crois-moi j'aurais sans doute pu m'en passer … quand tu as eu besoin de parler de ta première fois. Je sais dire quand tu es heureux ou non, même si tu fais ton maximum pour dissimuler tes émotions en permanence. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsque tu étais avec Castiel. Jamais autant que le jour où Lyra est entré dans vos vies.

\- Je sais que j'étais probablement heureux. Je sais que vous ne me mentez pas à ce sujet. J'étais sans doute amoureux de Castiel et comblé en tant que père. Mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et si je ne me souviens jamais de toutes ces choses, rien ne me garantit que je pourrais l'être à nouveau.

S'il ne réussissait pas à être heureux à nouveau, il doutait de pouvoir jouer la comédie. Il était presque sûr que Castiel saurait lire clair dans son jeu. Et Lyra méritait que son père soit à cent pour cent sûr de lui à ses côtés. Il devait faire les choses bien ou ne pas les faire du tout.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux de Castiel une fois. Peu importe que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Tu es tombé amoureux de lui sans le chercher et sans doute sans le vouloir. Tu n'avais jamais été avec un autre homme. Tu ne l'envisageais pas. Ça t'est tombé dessus sans que tu le voies venir. Et je sais que si tes souvenirs ne te reviennent pas, tu tomberas amoureux de lui à nouveau. C'est comme ça. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre … comme deux âmes sœurs.

\- Entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Bobby était étrange. Il n'avait jamais été un grand romantique. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il semblait ne plus croire à l'amour. Ou du moins à tout ce qui en découlait. Dean ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu changer chez lui pour qu'il soit à nouveau capable de tenir ses propos.

\- Tu es différent, constata-t-il alors malgré lui.

Bobby ne sembla pas offusqué par ce qu'il entendait. Dean l'entendit rire une seconde mais continua à ne pas le regarder.

\- Je suppose que je le suis oui. Et je sais que c'est en grande partie grâce à Sam et toi. Perdre ma femme m'a rendu … aigri et désabusé. Puis j'ai eu la chance d'avoir les deux garçons les plus extraordinaires qui soient auprès de moi. Deux garçons que j'ai élevés comme les miens. Et je les ai vus grandir et trouver l'amour chacun de leur côté Je les ai vu se marier et fonder leurs familles. J'ai alors réalisé qu'il était possible d'être heureux dans ce monde malgré tout.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ces mots sortir un jour de ta bouche.

\- C'est que tu m'as dit la première fois où je t'ai dit que Castiel était ton âme sœur.

\- Et le fait que ce soit un homme ne t'a pas posé de problèmes ?

Dean savait bien que Bobby était plus tolérant et ouvert d'esprit que son père. Il s'était toujours tourné vers lui quand il avait un problème dont il ne pouvait pas parler avec John. Que ça ait un rapport avec sa vie sexuelle ou non. Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer se confier à Bobby après avoir réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un autre homme. Il avait sans doute parlé de tout ça avec Sam puis avec Bobby.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela me poserait un problème ?

\- Ça en a été un avec John, rappela Dean.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais il en avait discuté avec Sam et Castiel. Et ce n'était pas une surprise. John Winchester n'était pas le genre d'homme à accepter facilement que son fils soit gay. Ou même bisexuel.

\- Je n'ai jamais été comme John Dean. Tu n'as pas besoin de te souvenir de ces onze dernières années pour le savoir.

\- Je sais et je … je suis désolé. Je ne voulais avoir l'air de dire que tu es quelqu'un d'intolérant ou … enfin, je sais que tu es ouvert d'esprit et je sais que je peux te parler de tout. Je suis juste … ça a dû être une sacrée surprise non ?

\- Oui et non, répondit Bobby.

Dean se décida alors à le regarder enfin. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se comporter comme un enfant pris en faute et qui évite le regard de son père furieux. Bobby méritait qu'il lui prouve qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Comment ça oui et non ? Tu t'en doutais ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être également attiré par les hommes et je suis presque sûr que tu ne l'étais pas avant Castiel. Alors oui, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, que ce quelqu'un était un homme et que tu allais venir me le présenter, j'ai été surpris. Mais ensuite, quand je t'ai vu avec Castiel … quand j'ai vu la façon que tu avais de le regarder, j'ai senti que tout ceci était … que ça avait du sens. Que c'était inévitable et alors je n'ai plus été surpris du tout. Tu avais trouvé ta moitié. Peu importait son sexe.

Dean aimait cette explication. Elle donnait du sens à son changement de sexualité. Il continuait à se poser des questions sur son couple avec Castiel. Sur son fonctionnement notamment au niveau sexuel. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas poser ces questions à Bobby.

\- On a fait un beau mariage ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Bobby hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Il était à votre image. C'était une chouette journée oui. Sam était ton témoin et Gabriel celui de Castiel. Ils étaient tellement heureux pour vous. Tout le monde l'était.

\- J'aurais aimé que mon père puisse voir les choses sous cet angle aussi. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne se tue pas juste avant.

\- John n'était pas prêt à accepter Castiel. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il aurait fini par comprendre qu'il avait tort. Il n'a juste pas eu le temps.

Dean n'avait pas la même foi en son père. Il était presque sûr que John n'aurait jamais accepté son couple avec Castiel. Il n'aurait pas non plus accepté leur fille comme faisant partie de sa famille. C'était peut-être préférable qu'il soit mort en fin de compte.

\- Est-ce que je voulais être père ? Est-ce que je t'en avais parlé avant qu'on entame la procédure ?

Il était presque sûr que Castiel ne lui avait pas forcé la main sur ce point. Sûr également qu'il ne s'était pas forcé lui-même à accepter pour faire plaisir à son mari. Il n'aurait jamais imposé cela à un enfant. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu l'amener à vouloir un enfant. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé devenir père un jour. Pas après le modèle qu'il avait reçu de la part de John.

\- Au début, tu étais terrifié. Tu disais ne pas savoir comment devenir père. Que tu n'étais pas prêt et que tu ne voulais pas faire souffrir un enfant qu'on aurait déjà abandonné. Tu as dit « non » à Castiel pendant longtemps quand il abordait le sujet. Et puis … tu es venu m'en parler. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais surtout pas devenir comme ton père. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à reproduire le même schéma et que tu devais t'inspirer de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quelqu'un comme toi, asséna Dean, convaincu que c'était Bobby qui lui avait servi de modèle.

C'est exactement ce que tu as dit la première fois. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un modèle à suivre mais quand tu es reparti de chez moi, tu étais déterminé à dire « oui ». Vous avez enclenché la procédure aussitôt. L'attente a été longue mais la récompense … Lyra est le centre de ton univers depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ta vie Dean. Elle le sera à nouveau rapidement.

\- Quel genre de père j'étais ?

Il avait tellement de questions à ce sujet qu'il ne savait même pas par laquelle commencer. Il voulait savoir s'il était plus sévère avec elle ou totalement laxiste. Il voulait savoir s'il était du genre à organiser des goûters d'anniversaire et à porter des chapeaux ridicules ou s'il laissait cela à Castiel. Il voulait savoir s'il était plutôt comme sa mère ou comme son père. Castiel lui en avait parlé un peu au début. Mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment abordé le sujet depuis. Et Dean avait du mal à l'évoquer avec son mari. Il savait que cela lui faisait du mal.

\- Tu avais tout un tas d'idées préconçues en tête avant que Lyra ne vous soit confiée. Tu voulais être autoritaire mais également délicat. Tu voulais prendre le temps d'expliquer à ton enfant pourquoi il était puni et ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Et puis Lyra est arrivée et tu … tu es tombé amoureux d'elle et tu n'as jamais pu lui dire « non ». C'est finalement Castiel qui se montre le plus autoritaire avec elle. Lui, généralement, qui donne les punitions. Toi tu fais tout ce qu'elle te demande sans hésiter. Tu veilles sur elle. Tu la consoles quand quelque chose ne va pas. Tu lui apprends tout un tas de choses. Tu … tu es un bon père.

Dean soupira longuement. Il supposait que cela avait du sens. Il avait vécu durant toute son enfance avec un homme qui lui avait donné des ordres et l'avait ensuite puni pour un « oui » ou pour un « non ». Il était logique qu'il veuille agir différemment. Quitte à devenir le total opposé. Il avait heureusement Castiel pour combler ses manques.

\- Je ne m'imagine pas une seconde avec un enfant. J'ai du mal à … je ne l'ai même pas revue depuis la première fois où … je l'ai évitée et … je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne me déteste pas.

Lyra te vénère Dean. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir ou juste pour te rassurer. C'est vrai. Elle te vénère et elle vénère également Castiel. Votre famille est … vous êtes totalement fusionnels tous les trois. Elle ne pourrait jamais te détester. Et puis … elle est extrêmement intelligente et perspicace. Elle sait que tu ne fais pas ça pour lui faire du mal.

\- Tu crois que je … je devrais peut-être passer un peu plus de temps avec elle maintenant non ? Histoire de réapprendre à la connaître.

\- Je pense effectivement que ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux. Et cela pourrait t'aider à retrouver plus rapidement la mémoire.

Dean supposait que c'était effectivement possible. La présence de Castiel n'avait pas suffi jusque-là. Mais c'était peut-être uniquement du au fait qu'il manquait leur fille pour compléter le tableau. Ce n'était peut-être qu'en ayant une image complète de sa famille, qu'en vivant en immersion totale, qu'il retrouverait la mémoire.

\- Je vais le faire. Je vais demander à Castiel de la ramener à la maison. Il est grand temps pour moi de me comporter en adulte et de ne plus fuir mes problèmes. J'ai trente-trois ans aujourd'hui. Plus vingt-deux. Je dois agir en conséquence.

Bobby sourit à nouveau avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit Dean. Quand on fait du vélo et qu'on fait une chute … la seule chose à faire pour ne pas se laisser totalement submerger par la peur, c'est de remonter en selle aussitôt et de réessayer.

\- Sauf qu'on ne peut pas briser le cœur d'un vélo si on ne sait pas comment le manier ?

\- Peut-être pas mais la leçon n'en est pas moins applicable à toutes les situations. On commet tous des erreurs. Ce ne sont pas elles qui nous définissent. Mais la façon qu'on a de les corriger ensuite.

Dean avait toujours su que Bobby était plein de sagesse et souvent de très bons conseils. Mais entendre son père d'adoption lui parler ainsi était une bonne piqûre de rappel. Il avait eu tort de ne pas venir le voir plus tôt. Il aurait pu avancer significativement s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide. Et il aurait peut-être déjà retrouvé la mémoire.

\- Tu sais Bobby … venir ici a sans doute été la meilleure des décisions que j'ai prise depuis longtemps. J'aurais dû venir immédiatement.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici Dean. Cette maison est autant la tienne et celle de ton frère que la mienne.

\- Je le sais Bobby. J'étais juste trop absorbé par mes problèmes pour le réaliser.

Dean savait que Bobby n'accepterait pas ses excuses si toutefois il lui disait clairement combien il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé de côté depuis son réveil. Mais il savait aussi que son père d'adoption avait compris que c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire en lui disant tout cela.

\- Quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, vous devriez venir ici avec Lyra. Peut-être passer quelques jours avec moi. Je serais content de revoir la petite.

\- C'est promis, jura Dean en prenant le soin de ne pas rectifier le « quand » de Bobby en « si ».

Après tout, il était venu ici pour retrouver le moral et des solutions à ses problèmes. C'était exactement ce que Bobby lui avait donné en choisissant ce mot. Il savait que c'était volontaire. Que c'était un message qu'il lui faisait passer.

Dean ne fut pas surpris quand après quelques secondes de silence, Bobby l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne fut pas surpris par la force de son étreinte. Pas plus qu'il ne fut surpris par les larmes qui se mirent aussitôt à couler sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller avec Bobby. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. C'était comme revenir deux dizaines d'années en arrière. Et sans doute Dean aurait-il dû se concentrer sur le futur plutôt que sur le passé. Mais à cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour redevenir un enfant. Pour ne plus avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'important. S'il pouvait tout recommencer, il demandera à Bobby de les garder Sam et lui. De ne pas les rendre à John. Il lui demanderait de ne pas écouter la loi ou qui que ce soit d'autre que Dean lui-même. Il lui demanderait enfin de le protéger de tout ce qu'on son père lui avait inculqué et qui était en grande partie responsable de l'adulte qu'il était devenu.

Mais il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Et il devait se contenter de ces quelques minutes dans les bras de son père d'adoption avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur tous les problèmes qu'ils devaient gérer. Il savait qu'il ressortirait de cette étreinte plein d'énergie à nouveau. Bobby lui faisait toujours cet effet.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger fiston, souffla Bobby dans son cou.

Et c'était exactement ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Comme toujours, Bobby avait trouvé les mots justes. Il les avait prononcés au meilleur des moments. Dean sentit de nouvelles larmes rejoindre celles qui avaient tout juste séchées sur ses joues. Il ne chercha pas à les retenir. Il avait sans doute besoin de les laisser couler avant de se reprendre.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver son calme. Quand il se sentit enfin maître de ses émotions à nouveau, il recula et mit fin à l'étreinte. Bobby le regarda alors une seconde avant de lui tapoter la joue.

\- Tu devrais essayer à nouveau de dessiner pendant un moment. Je vais préparer le dîner.

Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Bobby s'éloigner avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son chevalet. Il reprit son crayon et commença à dessiner une première ligne. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il reproduisait. Il ne se mit aucune pression. Il se contenta de laisser sa main voler sur la page. Rapidement, les contours d'un visage commencèrent à apparaître. Dean n'avait pas besoin de ses souvenirs pour savoir qu'il s'agissait celui de Castiel. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir sous les yeux non plus pour continuer. Il avait mémorisé ses traits.

Il se laissait absorber par son travail et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son portrait fut fini. Il l'observa longuement, satisfait de lui. Le dessin était parfaitement ressemblant. Castiel souriait dessus et son regard en disait long sur le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Dean l'avait dessiné portant un costume. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait lors de leur mariage. Il ne s'en souvenait toujours pas dans les détails mais il en avait tout de même la conviction. Il sourit alors, conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'un maigre progrès mais d'un progrès tout de même.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait recommencé à dessiner mais il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim. Il plia donc soigneusement son dessin en se promettant de le donner à Castiel à son retour avant de rejoindre Bobby à l'intérieur. Il monta à l'étage pour se laver les mains.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fit face à la glace au-dessus du lavabo qu'il réalisa que son retour à la maison n'était plus une vague possibilité. Il allait rentrer. Probablement d'ici quelques jours. Il en avait envie. C'était une grande première depuis son réveil. Il avait jusque-là cherché n'importe quelle excuse pour sortir de la maison. Mais à présent, il avait hâte d'y retourner. Hâte sans doute aussi de retrouver Castiel et Lyra. Il sourit de plus belle, soulagé.

Quand il rejoignit Bobby en bas, il s'empressa de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Son père d'adoption approuva son choix et l'encouragea à prévenir Castiel aussi vite que possible. Dean lui envoya alors un message lui annonçant son retour prochain et son envie que Lyra revienne vivre avec eux. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Nous t'attendons tous les deux. Tu nous manques. »

Dean sourit comme un idiot en lisant et relisant ces quelques mots. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose s'était débloqué en lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était du uniquement aux paroles de Bobby ou aussi un peu au dessin. Mais il ressentait un drôle de fourmillement au creux de l'estomac en regardant le nom de Castiel au-dessus de son message. C'était comme si quelque chose qu'il avait oublié s'était réveillé brusquement en lui. Castiel lui manquait.

« Vous me manquez aussi. »

Il ne pouvait pas encore ajouter « je vous aime » comme il l'aurait probablement fait avant son accident. Mais il se surprit à espérer pouvoir le faire un jour. Le plus rapidement possible. Il refusait de l'écrire tant qu'il ne le ressentait pas encore.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur » répondit finalement Castiel.

Et ce petit surnom qui avait tant mis Dean mal à l'aise à son réveil lui arracha un énième large sourire. Bobby l'avait sans doute remarqué mais ne le releva pas. Dean rangea finalement son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'avait plus qu'une ou deux soirées à passer avec Bobby et il voulait en profiter au maximum.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. De la météo, des projets de Bobby pour son garage et des dernières horreurs que Donald Trump avait prononcées à la télévision. Ils ne parlèrent pas de Castiel ou de Lyra. Mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux et de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient à cet instant précis. Une image de son mari et de sa fille – sa fille ! – confortablement installés sur leur canapé devant La Reine des Neiges s'imposa aussitôt à son esprit. Il sut aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une invention de sa part mais bel et bien d'un souvenir qui lui revenait. Il se rappelait les avoir observés depuis la porte qui menait aux chambres en songeant à prendre une photo. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

Il emporta donc son souvenir dans son sommeil quand il fut enfin installé sous ses couvertures. Et ne chercha pas à obtenir plus. Il ne servait à rien de se forcer. Bobby avait raison. Il devait laisser son cerveau travailler à son rythme. S'il le brusquait, il ferait du surplace à nouveau. C'était sans nul doute la chose la plus importante qu'il avait retirée de sa conversation avec son père d'adoption. Et il se promit d'appliquer ce conseil à la lettre jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre pour de bon.


	20. Premier rendez-vous

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 20 posté tard mais tout de même le bon jour. Dean et Castiel ont enfin le droit à leur premier rendez-vous !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction. Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Please forgive me de David Gray**

 **Chapitre 20 : Premier rendez vous**

 _« Aimer est donner rendez-vous au bonheur dans le palais du hasard »_

 _Abel Bonnard_

 _27 juin 2008. 8 ans, 6 mois et 22 jours avant l'accident._

Castiel n'avait connu que peu de premiers rendez-vous. Il avait eu des aventures d'un soir, toutes aussi insatisfaisantes les unes que les autres. Il avait une seule vraie relation. Balthazar. Il avait été nerveux en le rejoignant dans le restaurant que son ex avait choisi pour leur première soirée. Il avait eu peur de ne pas lui plaire. De ne pas l'intéresser. De l'ennuyer au point de le pousser à prendre la fuite. Mais il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'échouer n'était pas aussi grave qu'il l'imaginait. Il savait aujourd'hui que c'était en grande partie parce que se faire une place dans la vie de Balthazar n'était pas aussi important qu'il avait voulu le croire à l'époque. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'obtenir un premier baiser ou un second rendez-vous. Il avait envie de le voir. Envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il n'était pas irrésistiblement attiré par lui. C'était une chose incroyablement cruelle à penser avec le recul. Ça n'en était pas moins vrai. Balthazar avait compté pour lui. Il ne le nierait jamais. Ils avaient eu de bons moments. Des journées entières passées au lit à faire l'amour et discuter de tout et de rien. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été amoureux.

C'était différent avec Dean. Castiel était déjà amoureux de lui. Il envisageait déjà sa vie avec lui. Il avait besoin que cela fonctionne. Et il y avait trop d'incertitudes pour qu'il soit calme. Dean n'était pas gay. Dean n'avait jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit avec un autre. Dean pouvait prendre peur ou comprendre son erreur à n'importe quel moment. Il pouvait prendre la fuite et briser le cœur de Castiel en mille morceaux.

L'échec n'était donc pas une option. Castiel devait absolument réussir ce premier rendez-vous. Il devait faire en sorte qu'il soit totalement inoubliable. Que Dean soit totalement charmé par lui et commence enfin à envisager sa vie à ses côtés. Pas comme amis seulement. Comme un couple.

Castiel avait donc préparé la soirée avec sérieux. Il avait demandé conseil à Gabriel mais n'avait retenu aucune de ses suggestions. Il aimait son frère. Il le savait parfaitement capable de lui donner de bons conseils. Mais dans ce cas-ci, et même s'il n'avait étrangement pas cherché à plaisanter, rien de ce qu'il avait suggéré n'était assez. C'était là tout le problème. Rien ne semblait suffisamment bien pour satisfaire Dean. Rien n'était à la hauteur du cadeau que le jeune homme lui faisait en acceptant ce rendez-vous. Il devait le surprendre et l'émerveiller. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre.

Il se surprit même à chercher des idées sur Internet. Google n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. En tapant les mots « premiers rendez-vous idéal », il était étrangement tombé sur des sites pornographiques. Il les avait quittés aussitôt. Ils n'en étaient définitivement pas à ce stade.

Il se rabattit sur les comédies romantiques que Dean aimait tant sans jamais oser l'avouer. Castiel était tombé dessus un jour par hasard. Il avait alors beaucoup ri en imaginant son ami absorbé par les histoires d'amour des deux héros de ces films. Il s'était gentiment moqué de lui avant que Dean ne lui assure que chacun de ces DVDs appartenaient à Sam. Un mensonge bien sûr. Castiel l'avait laisser passer. Il en était soulagé aujourd'hui. Il espérait trouver dans ces films des idées pour ce premier rendez-vous qui l'angoissait tant.

Il en était au troisième film quand il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être là la solution qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait suggéré à Dean de sortir avec lui ce vendredi soir. Dean était un romantique qui s'ignorait. Ou du moins qui refusait d'avouer son désir de romantisme. Il avait pourtant conservé ces DVDs dans sa chambre. Il les avait probablement regardés à chaque fois qu'il avait le cœur brisé ou le moral à zéro. Castiel observa chaque DVD avec intérêt. L'un d'eux sortait du lot. Castiel savait qu'il était le préféré de son ami. Parce qu'il avait visiblement été visionné à de nombreuses reprises (le boitier était usé et le disque également). Il était sur le dessus de la pile. Castiel sourit. Il l'inséra dans le lecteur et le regarda avec la plus grande attention. C'était une histoire des plus classiques et sans aucune grande surprise. Les deux héros se rencontraient par hasard. Se plaisaient. Et leur premier rendez-vous était épique. L'homme organisait un pique-nique romantique pour l'héroïne. Il l'emmenait au bord de la plage au coucher du soleil et l'installait sur une couverture. Ils regardaient ensemble le soleil disparaître à l'horizon et embrasant la mer. C'était cliché mais Castiel était prêt à parier que c'était aussi pour ça que Dean aimait tant ce film.

C'était parfait. Ils vivaient à Palo Alto et ils avaient l'océan à quelques mètres. Castiel pouvait parfaitement préparer des sandwiches et emmener avec lui une bouteille de champagne comme le héros du film. Il pouvait reproduire cette scène du film. Il était presque sûr que Dean apprécierait.

Il rangeait finalement les DVDs sur l'étagère dans la chambre de son ami puis commença à préparer la soirée de vendredi pour qu'elle soit absolument parfaite et conforme à ce qu'il avait vu dans le film.

Dean lui demanda la veille de leur rendez-vous quelle tenue il devait porter. Castiel se contenta de lui dire qu'il devait être à l'aise. Il s'occuperait lui d'emporter leurs maillots de bains et des serviettes. Il faisait suffisamment chaud pour envisager une baignade une fois la nuit tombée.

Avec un peu de chance, ils n'utiliseraient peut-être même pas leur maillot de bains.

Quand il fut enfin l'heure de commencer officiellement leur premier rendez-vous, Castiel était à la fois confiant et anxieux. Il était presque sûr d'avoir eu une bonne idée. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Dean ne serait vexé de voir qu'il avait deviné combien il était romantique au fond de lui. Il savait que le jeune homme manquait de confiance en lui. Et qu'il avait érigé autour de lui tout un tas de défenses qu'il pensait incontournables. Castiel avait réussi l'exploit de passer outre mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean en avait conscience.

Il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains puis sortit de l'appartement. Il avait opté pour un jean noir et un tee-shirt bleu suffisamment large pour qu'il soit totalement à l'aise mais pas trop pour qu'il puisse tout de même le mettre en valeur. Il n'avait pas voulu faire d'effort particulier pour que Dean ne prenne pas peur en le voyant. Qu'il ne prenne pas conscience de l'importance qu'il accordait à cette soirée. Il voulait que son ami soit le plus à l'aise possible.

Il fit ensuite volte-face puis frappa doucement à la porte. C'était ridicule. Il habitait avec Dean et il aurait pu l'attendre dans le salon patiemment. Mais il voulait faire les choses biens. Il voulait agir comme dans ces films que Dean aimait tant.

\- Cas, tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît ! Je suis à toi dans une seconde.

Castiel frissonna en entendant ces mots franchir le seuil des lèvres de Dean. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où Dean serait officiellement à lui. Dans tous les sens du terme. Emotionnellement et physiquement. Mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il devait se montrer patient. Il frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

\- Cas !? appela Dean depuis l'intérieur.

Castiel sourit, amusé par l'attitude de son ami. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis un moment maintenant, visiblement indécis quant à la tenue qu'il souhaitait porter. Castiel se fichait de ce qu'il choisirait. Dean était parfait quel que soit ses vêtements.

Il frappa une dernière fois puis recula d'un pas quand il entendit le bruit des pas de Dean de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il semblait agacé. Probablement par le fait que Castiel n'ait pas ouvert la porte comme il le lui avait demandé. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami, la surprise remplaça rapidement la colère.

\- Cas tu … est-ce que c'est … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonsoir Dean, répliqua Castiel en souriant.

Il lui tendit ensuite la rose qu'il avait acheté en début d'après-midi pour offrir à son ami au moment où il ouvrirait la porte. Dean la regarda une seconde en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel espérait qu'il ne serait pas vexé par son geste. Ou gêné.

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance. Nous avions dit dix-neuf heures et il est dix-neuf heures mais … si tu as besoin de quelques minutes de plus, je serais ravi de t'attendre.

Dean semblait réellement se demander s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou si Castiel était réellement sérieux. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre pendant une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu es sorti de l'appartement … de ton appartement juste pour pouvoir frapper à la porte ensuite ? Est-ce que tu … tu sais que tu aurais pu te contenter de venir frapper à la porte de ma chambre ?

\- Je le sais oui mais j'avais envie de faire de ce rendez-vous un véritable premier rendez-vous et cela impliquait que je vienne te chercher chez toi.

\- C'est chez toi aussi Cas, rappela Dean.

\- Oui bien sûr mais ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Et tu devais venir me chercher avec une rose parce que je suis la femme dans cette histoire, c'est ça ?

\- Dean, non, c'est …

Castiel n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que son ami puisse voir les choses de cette façon. Il ne voyait pas en quoi offrir des fleurs faisait de la personne qui les recevait une « femme ». Castiel s'était vu offrir plusieurs bouquets par Balthazar. Il avait à chaque fois apprécié le geste.

Heureusement pour lui, Dean le sortit de ses pensées en reprenant la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'était une plaisanterie Cas … désolé je suis … j'avoue que je suis un peu nerveux et … quand je suis nerveux, je fais des plaisanteries qui ne font rire que moi et qui mettent généralement les autres mal à l'aise … et je parle … beaucoup beaucoup trop. Tu devrais me faire taire.

Le fait que Dean soit aussi nerveux laissait à penser qu'il avait lui aussi conscience de l'importance de ce premier rendez-vous. Castiel lui sourit avant de lui tendre à nouveau la rose qu'il avait toujours dans la main.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

\- Si tu me poses la question, c'est sans doute que je ne le suis pas.

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour regarder ce qu'il portait. Il n'avait pas fait attention à sa tenue jusque-là mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et de la sueur perler à son front. Dean était … il était magnifique comme souvent. Il avait opté pour un jean qui semblait avoir été cousu à même sa peau. Son tee shirt était également cintré et épousait à merveille les contours de son torse musclé. Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr que cette tenue puise être qualifiée de confortable mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

\- Tu veux que j'aille me changer ?

\- Non, répondit Castiel aussitôt.

La rapidité de sa réponse arracha un sourire satisfait à Dean. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes avant que Castiel ne reprenne un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions et ne se racle la gorge.

\- On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? répondit Dean.

\- C'est une surprise.

Il pouvait deviner la frustration de son ami devant son silence. Mais il voulait le surprendre. Il voulait l'émerveiller et il avait besoin de faire durer un peu le suspens. Juste comme dans le film qui l'avait inspiré.

Dean finit par prendre la rose qu'il lui tendait toujours. Il huma son parfum une seconde avant de la déposer sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il la regarda avec une certaine tendresse pendant un moment de plus puis prit son portefeuille et ses clefs et sortit enfin de l'appartement.

Il suivit Castiel jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble, grimpa dans la voiture que Gabriel leur avait prêtée et resta encore silencieux durant une partie du trajet.

Castiel avait choisi une plage peu fréquentée et sauvage - chose rare et précieuse en Californie – et avait été voir si tout était aussi parfait qu'il l'avait espéré. Pour la rejoindre, ils avaient une petite heure de route devant eux. Il savait que Dean ne pourrait pas rester silencieux aussi longtemps. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand son ami prit la parole.

\- Tu sais Cas … heureusement que je te connais parce que franchement … ton comportement pourrait m'inquiéter si nous n'étions pas amis. Tout ce silence et ce mystère … qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne m'emmènes pas dans un endroit éloigné juste pour me tuer et faire disparaître mon corps ?

\- Et bien rien ne te le garantit en effet si ce n'est ma promesse de ne pas avoir prévu de te tuer et de faire disparaître ton corps.

\- Hmmmmm je vais devoir faire avec je suppose.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il leur restait une petite vingtaine de minutes de route et Dean regardait à présent autour d'eux avec curiosité.

Il réussit à garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient garés sur le parking désert d'où un petit chemin menait à la plage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit la glacière et le sac contenant les serviettes et les maillots de bains du coffre que son ami ne reprit à nouveau la parole.

\- Un pique-nique ? demanda Dean en souriant.

\- Un pique-nique oui et si tu es sage, un petit bain de minuit ensuite … avec ou sans maillots de bain.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Dean … pourquoi ?

Il vit les joues de son ami rougir et il se retint difficilement de rire. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune homme refuser d'admettre qu'il avait compris ce que Castiel faisait. Qu'il voyait bel et bien les similitudes entre le programme de la soirée et cette fameuse comédie romantique qui appartenait, selon lui, à Sam.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de faire signe à Castiel de se mettre en route. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plage déserte. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et la lumière magnifique. C'était une belle journée. Castiel espérait sincèrement que la soirée serait plus belle encore.

Il installa la couverture proche de l'eau puis la glacière et le sac de vêtements. Il s'assit ensuite et fit signe à Dean de prendre place à côté de lui. Ce que le jeune homme fit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour enfouir ses doigts de pied dans le sable.

\- Coucher de soleil au bord de l'eau, bain de minuit, pique-nique sur la plage … je ne savais pas qu'un romantique se cachait au fond de toi.

\- Quelque chose me dit que cela ne te déplait pas.

\- Ça ne me déplait pas, avoua Dean en détournant les yeux.

Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes pour admirer le paysage autour d'eux et s'occupa de sortir les sandwichs et le champagne de la glacière. Il en versa dans deux coupes en plastique puis en tendit une à son ami.

\- Tu sais, je vois clair dans ton jeu Cas. Je sais exactement ce que tu cherches à faire.

\- Oh et qu'est-ce que je cherche à faire ? demanda Castiel en prenant un air faussement innocent.

\- Tu essaies de me charmer et d'obtenir ce premier baiser dès ce soir.

\- Est-ce que j'ai une chance d'y arriver ?

\- C'est possible … et il est même possible que j'accepte de me baigner nu avec toi. Tout dépendra de ce que tu as mis dans ces sandwichs.

Castiel déglutit avec peine, surpris de voir qu'il avait été pris à son propre jeu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à présent son ami se déshabiller devant lui. Révéler lentement son corps parfait sous la lumière de la lune. Courir jusqu'à l'eau sous ses yeux. Plonger dans l'eau sans rien sur lui et … Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il était important qu'il reste concentré sur ce qui se passait maintenant.

\- Est-ce qu'on porte un toast ? demanda Dean en prenant finalement la coupe de champagne que Castiel lui tendait.

\- Est-ce que tu veux porter un toast ?

\- Peut-être oui … à nous deux … à cette soirée qui démarre sous les meilleurs hospices et … à ce nouveau départ dans notre vie.

Castiel acquiesça en tapant le bord de son verre contre celui de Dean. Il but ensuite une longue gorgée de champagne avant de regarder la mer devant eux.

\- Tu sais … avant que tu ne frappes à la porte, j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre et j'étais terrifié … j'avais peur que tout soit bizarre. Qu'on ne soit pas à l'aise. Mais j'ai été idiot de m'en faire autant parce qu'il est évident que … que c'est juste la suite logique dans notre histoire.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Dean essayait de lui dire. Il tourna le visage vers lui et inclina la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était intrigué ou qu'il avait du mal à suivre ce qu'on lui disait. A chaque fois, ce geste arrachait un sourire à Dean. Cette fois-là ne fit pas défaut.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que c'était ce que j'avais en tête en te demandant d'emménager avec moi. Je n'ai jamais … jamais imaginé qu'on en arriverait là mais … maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est comme si … tout ceci était inévitable … logique. Comme si j'avais toujours su au fond de moi qu'il y avait plus entre nous qu'une forte amitié … comme si tout avait été fait pour qu'on en arrive là.

Castiel pensait exactement la même chose. Il en avait simplement eu conscience plus tôt. Il l'avait compris à la seconde même où il avait posé les yeux sur Dean pour la première fois. Une nouvelle fois, il choisit de le garder pour lui. Il savait qu'il finirait par tout dire à son ami. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire cet aveu.

\- Et peu importe en fin de compte qu'il s'agisse d'un premier rendez ou juste d'une soirée entre amis … c'est toi et moi … ça ne pourra jamais être bizarre entre toi et moi. Jamais. On se comprend. On connait les défauts et les qualités de l'autre et on les accepte. On n'a rien à craindre de ce rendez-vous. Rien à craindre de ce qui pourrait en découler ou non. Parce que du moment que nous sommes ensemble, tout ira bien.

Castiel aurait pouvoir dire quelque chose de romantique et de poétique à cet instant précis. Mais son cerveau avait du mal à faire le point après l'incroyable déclaration que Dean venait de lui faire. C'était magnifique. Simple et tellement vrai que Castiel en avait la gorge nouée. Il parvint tout de même à murmurer un petit « merci » auquel Dean répondit avec un nouveau large sourire.

\- Non Cas. Merci à toi. Merci pour cette soirée et pour tout le reste.

Castiel sourit à son tour avant de s'occuper des sandwichs pour ne pas céder à son envie d'embrasser son ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il les déballa tous le plus calmement possible avant de les poser entre Dean et lui pour agir comme une barrière. Il laissa ensuite son ami en prendre un et mordre dedans avec appétit. Le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper alors manqua d'en arracher un en retour à Castiel.

\- Délicieux, commenta Dean, visiblement inconscient de l'effet que les bruits qu'il faisait avait sur Castiel.

Dean avait une relation à la nourriture qui avait quelque chose d'érotique et de sexuel. C'était une torture pour Castiel de le regarder manger qu'il aimait vraiment et de gémir à chaque bouchée. Il avait hâte d'entendre ces mêmes gémissements dans d'autres circonstances. Il en avait eu un aperçu après l'avoir masturbé et fait jouir quelques jours plus tôt. Il était convaincu que Dean serait un amant bruyant. Un qui n'aurait aucune gêne à vocaliser son plaisir. Ce que Castiel aimait par-dessus tout.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? finit par demander Dean en regardant Castiel les sourcils froncés.

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant d'attraper un sandwich et de le faire calmement tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Désolé je … tu es fascinant quand tu manges … les … les bruits que tu fais sont un peu les mêmes que lorsque tu … enfin quand tu …

\- Quand je jouis ? demanda Dean brutalement.

Castiel manqua alors de s'étouffer avec sa salive en déglutissant. Il n'en revenait pas que le jeune homme ait dit cela avec un tel calme. De toute évidence, il n'était pas surpris de l'entendre. Il n'était pas gêné non plus. On lui avait peut-être déjà fait une remarque dans ce sens. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en être jaloux.

\- Tu sais Cas … je me souviens d'avoir entendu Bobby me dire des dizaines de fois que si tu n'es pas capable de le dire alors c'est que tu n'es pas prêt à le faire … et franchement, ton incapacité à prononcer le mot « jouir » à cet instant précis m'inquiète sur notre future vie sexuelle.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en observant Dean. Il plaisantait bien évidemment. Il ne se moquait pas de lui et ne cherchait pas non plus à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il voulait simplement continuer à faire en sorte que l'atmosphère entre eux soit détendue et agréable. Il faisait de son mieux. Castiel finit par lui sourire.

\- Oh vraiment … alors tu es prêt toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça … je dis juste qu'il est évident que toi tu ne l'es pas.

\- Je suis totalement et à cent pour cent prêt, assura-t-il en s'approchant doucement de Dean.

Ce dernier posa son sandwich à côté de lui et appuya ses deux sur la couverture, juste derrière lui, mettant la musculature de son torse en valeur. Castiel savait qu'il cherchait à le distraire. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Dean ne gagnerait pas à ce petit jeu. Il ne réussirait pas à mettre Castiel mal à l'aise. Certainement pas quand c'était lui qui avait de l'expérience et non l'inverse.

\- Je suis même prêt à te le prouver ici et maintenant … sur cette plage, là où tout le monde pourrait nous voir … sur cette couverture et au grand air … je suis prêt à te démontrer par les gestes que je n'ai aucune hésitation.

Il continua à avancer jusqu'à obliger Dean à s'allonger. Il s'installa alors au-dessus de lui, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il garda le bas de son corps légèrement surélevé pour ne pas presser contre celui de son ami.

\- Cas, souffla ce dernier dont les joues prenaient une teinte rouge.

\- Dean, répliqua Castiel en souriant toujours.

\- Je … c'est …je …

Castiel fut surpris de constater combien son ami était réellement gêné et mal à l'aise à présent. Leur petit jeu était clairement allé trop loin. Castiel n'avait pas pensé une seconde que son attitude pourrait déstabiliser ainsi Dean. Il le savait sûr de lui en matière de sexualité et de flirt. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situations avec un autre homme. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Comment se comporter.

\- Tu sais que je plaisante Dean … je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Je sais que c'est trop tôt … pour toi comme pour moi d'ailleurs.

Dean hocha doucement la tête mais il était évident qu'il était extrêmement gêné par sa réaction. Castiel déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

\- J'aimerais que tout soit plus facile pour moi et … c'est juste que c'est trop … c'est trop nouveau. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée de … enfin de tout ça. J'en ai envie. Je ne sais juste pas … j'ai trop de questions et pas encore suffisamment de réponses. Tu vas devoir me laisser un peu de temps. Je suis désolé.

Castiel n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas frustré non plus. Il savait que son ami n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin avec lui. Accepter un premier rendez-vous était déjà un grand pas pour lui. Les baisers échangés également. Ce qu'il avait fait dans la cuisine quelques jours plus tôt ne comptait pas vraiment. Ils devaient tout reprendre à zéro.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dean. Je sais qu'il va te falloir du temps. Et je saurais me montrer patient.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front de son ami avant de se redresser. Dean en fit de même en se passant une main sur le visage. Castiel pouvait deviner qu'il allait s'excuser à nouveau. C'était inutile. Il lui coupa donc l'herbe sous le pied en reprenant la parole avant lui.

\- Finis ton sandwich. Gabriel m'a préparé une tarte pour le dessert … aux pommes, ta préférée.

La perspective de manger cette tarte chassa la gêne de Dean et il termina rapidement son sandwich sans rien ajouter de plus. Ils terminèrent leur repas en regardant le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Mais Castiel n'y prêtait qu'une attention limitée. Il était concentré sur le visage de Dean. Sur la façon dont les couleurs du soleil couchant se reflétaient dans ses yeux, les faisant briller magnifiquement. Il observa le dessin de son cou, élégant et long. Ses épaules larges parfaitement mise en valeur par son tee shirt. Il ne pouvait rêver d'un meilleur premier rendez-vous. Tout était parfait. Il espérait juste que Dean le ressentait également. Qu'il était satisfait par son choix et qu'il était totalement sûr de lui.

Quand la lune remplaça le soleil dans le ciel, Dean se leva de la couverture pour s'étirer longuement. Son tee shirt remonta alors légèrement sur son ventre, dévoilant une bande de peau au-dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Castiel l'observa sans se cacher, fasciné par le teint halé de son ami. Pas la fermeté de ses muscles abdominaux. Ils n'étaient pas dessinés mais ils étaient devinables. Le corps de Dean était le résultat d'un travail physique intense mais mesuré. Il ne cherchait pas à être particulièrement musclé. Juste suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ait aucune once de graisse autour de sa taille. Ce qui était un petit exploit quand on connaissait son régime alimentaire.

Dean finit par sentir le regard insistent de Castiel sur son abdomen. Il sourit alors, visiblement amusé avant de retirer son tee shirt lentement.

\- Il me semble que tu as évoqué un bain de minuit non ? rappela-t-il en laissant son tee shirt tombé par terre.

Castiel hocha la tête bêtement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Dean avait à présent les mains posées sur la ceinture de son jean. Il semblait un peu hésitant. Pu juste déterminé à prolonger le spectacle. Castiel déglutit avec peine.

\- Tu veux ton maillot de bains ? Tu veux que je me retourne ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non … et non, répondit Dean en défaisant la ceinture de son jean.

Castiel avait espéré qu'ils finiraient par se baigner nu. Mais après la réaction de Dean quand il était quasiment allongé sur lui, il avait cru que ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Il était vraiment content de s'être trompé.

\- Tu vas juste me regarder me déshabiller ou tu vas te déshabiller aussi ?

\- Je crois que je vais te regarder et me déshabiller ensuite.

Dean rit alors pendant une seconde avant de détacher les boutons de son jean. Il le baissa le long de ses jambes puis le retirer délicatement. Il se redressa ensuite et reporta son attention sur Castiel. Ce dernier avait du mal à regarder ailleurs. Son ami portait un boxer noir qui lui collait à la peau et ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Les contours de son sexe étaient parfaitement visibles. Il n'était pas excité mais pas entièrement flaccide non plus. Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait terriblement envie d'être celui qui lui retirerait son boxer. Il voulait prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Mais il ne devait surtout pas oublier que c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il serra donc les points pour résister à son envie et regarda Dean retirer enfin son caleçon. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes arquées sans chercher à se cacher ou à masquer son sexe avec ses mains. Castiel s'autorisa donc une nouvelle fois à observer son entrejambe. Dean était circoncis. Son sexe était long et reposait délicatement entre ses jambes. Il était parfait.

\- A ton tour, souffla le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il se leva et se déshabilla avec précipitation, manquant de s'entravant dans son jean en cours de route. Dean dut le stabiliser en l'attrapant par le bras avant de le relâcher en souriant. Castiel se débarrassa de son caleçon sans attendre et laissa Dean le regarda durant quelques secondes avant de lui faire un signe de la tête en direction de l'océan.

Dean accepta alors de le précéder et Castiel eut tout le loisir d'observer ses fesses quand il lui tourna le dos. Il les avait longuement imaginés durant tous les mois qui avaient précédées leur premier baiser. Il avait passé des heures à fantasmer sur elles quand il était seul dans l'appartement et qu'il ressentait un besoin irrépressible de se masturber pour évacuer un peu de tension. Il n'avait toutefois jamais imaginé qu'elles puissent être aussi parfaites. §Musclées. Rebondies. Plus pâles que le reste de son corps. Il avait envie de les toucher. De les serrer entre ses mains. De les écarter pour voir enfin le muscle qui se cachait entre elles. Celui qu'il rêvait de voir un jour accueillir son sexe. Il espérait que Dean serait d'accord pour tenter d'être passif. Castiel pouvait parfaitement tenir ce rôle. Il l'avait fait avec Balthazar parfois. Mais il préférait de loin être actif. Et l'idée de pénétrer Dean quand il était plus fort physiquement que lui l'excitait grandement. Ce serait une preuve de l'immense confiance que son ami aurait alors en lui.

Il finit par se mettre en route à son tour. Dean avait presque atteint l'océan et s'était immobilisé juste au bord, l'eau venant lécher ses doigts de pied au rythme des vagues. Castiel le trouvait magnifique, illuminé ainsi par la lumière de la lune. Il le rejoignit sans le quitter des yeux puis s'arrêta à sa gauche. Quand l'eau lui toucha les pieds, il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était suffisamment chaude pour se baigner. Il aurait détesté voir son plan échouer.

\- Tu songes à te dégonfler ? demanda-t-il en regardant le profil de Dean.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner son visage en direction de Castiel.

\- Pas si toi tu ne te dégonfles pas, répondit-il.

Castiel lui saisit alors la main et l'entraîna dans l'eau sans attendre pour lui prouver qu'il avait tout à fait l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Si l'eau semblait chaude en leur touchant les pieds, elle paraissait nettement plus froide quand elle leur atteignit la taille. Castiel ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et continua à avancer jusqu'à avoir les épaules immergées. Dean en fit de même aussitôt. Castiel lui lâcha la main quand il n'eut plus pied.

\- Tu sais que c'est complètement dingue … c'est … c'est … parfait, finit par confesser Dean.

Et c'était exactement ce que Castiel avait voulu obtenir en organisant cette soirée. Il avait voulu qu'elle soit parfaite pour son ami. Un premier rendez-vous idéal dont ils parleraient encore dans dix ans. Ou plus. Jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Pour Castiel, le décor importait peu. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était Dean. Mais il savait que c'était différent pour son ami. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui encore. Il n'avait pas passé les derniers mois à rêver de l'épouser un jour. Il n'était pas déjà totalement obnubilé par Castiel. Il allait devoir le convaincre.

\- C'est ton premier premier rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Dean n'avait eu qu'une relation plus ou moins sérieuse. Avec Cassie. Et ça s'était mal terminé. Avec Lisa, c'était différent. Ils avaient couché ensemble le soir de leur rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'un premier rendez-vous. Ils se voyaient juste quand l'envie les en prenait. Castiel se demandait en revanche comment les choses s'étaient passés avec Cassie. Dean en parlait très peu. Il n'avait évoqué que la fin de leur histoire. Jamais le début. La rencontre. Les premières semaines. Castiel était curieux.

\- Le premier qui compte vraiment. Avec Cassie, c'était … je sais que je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment parlé. Je croyais vraiment l'aimer. Elle m'a plu dès le premier regard. Elle était forte et courageuse. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et elle représentait … un challenge. Je crois que c'est comme ça que j'ai vécu nos premiers mois. Comme un défi à réussir. Et c'est parce que j'ai eu la sensation d'échouer que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à vivre notre rupture. Je pensais que tout était de ma faute. Tu sais que je vis toujours mal mes échecs.

Castiel avait été effectivement été le témoin de l'attitude défaitiste de Dean quand il pensait avoir échoué en quelque chose. C'était en partie dû à son manque de confiance en lui. Il n'était pas étonné d'entendre que sa façon de vivre sa rupture était uniquement à son incapacité à accepter un échec qu'à la souffrance d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas bon d'envisager une histoire d'amour comme un défi. Un challenge. C'était un partenariat. Une échéance. Il n'était pas question de gagner. Il fallait se laisser vivre et profiter de chaque moment.

\- Durant tous nos premiers rendez-vous, je cherchais avant tout à l'impressionner. Je voulais me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais séduire une femme qui me semblait totalement inaccessible. Ce n'était pas une relation. Ce n'était pas sain. Avec toi, c'est différent.

Castiel sourit, soulagé de l'entendre.

\- Différent comment ?

\- Et bien … je ne vois pas notre histoire comme un challenge. Je le vois comme une opportunité d'être enfin pleinement heureux. Je le vois comme la continuation de quelque chose de fort … de quelque chose de beau. Et il est évident que tu ne cherches pas à m'impressionner. Tu veux avant tout me faire plaisir. Tu ne penses pas à toi. Tu penses à moi. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi sûr que ce rendez-vous sera une complète réussite.

Castiel fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait eu raison d'organiser un rendez-vous idéal pour Dean. C'était effectivement important pour lui. Il avait vu juste.

\- C'est comme si tu savais exactement ce dont j'ai besoin sans que je te le dise … sans que je le sache moi-même parfois. Tu me donnes ce que j'attends. Tu es ce que j'attendais depuis … sans depuis toujours mais au moins depuis Cassie. Tu me comprends. Tu me connais. On était amis avant tout ça et tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi. Tu sais comment gérer mes humeurs et mes doutes. Tu es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Tu ne me laisses pas te repousser quand il est évident que j'ai besoin de ta présence. Ce rendez-vous … tout ça … c'est tellement moi que j'ai parfois la sensation que tu lis dans mes pensées. C'est effrayant mais aussi tellement rassurant que je … je me sens totalement en sécurité avec toi.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils revinrent là où ils avaient pieds et son ami se laissa attira contre lui sans protester.

\- Je suis content de voir que ça te plait et … tout ce que tu viens de dire … je ressens la même chose tu sais, déclara-t-il ensuite.

Dean passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs corps se frôlaient mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à en tirer quoi que ce soit de plus que le confort de leurs proximités. Ce moment était bien trop important pour le gâcher avec quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié.

\- Tu sais qu'en continuant comme ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais te débarrasser de moi. Tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que je serais là à chaque seconde de chaque journée et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on rende notre dernier souffle. Tu peux encore prendre la fuite si tu veux mais demain ce sera trop tard.

Dean avait dit cela sur un ton léger mais il était clair qu'il était totalement sérieux. Il demandait à Castiel quelque chose que Cassie et Lisa avaient refusé de lui donner quand il pensait en avoir besoin. Un engagement et la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une passade.

\- Je serais encore là demain … et le jour d'après et celui qui suivra. Je ne demande rien de plus.

\- Tu es un idiot. Je ne vais pas te rendre la vie facile. Je ne suis même pas capable de coucher avec toi pour le moment.

\- Quand on fera l'amour Dean, rectifia Castiel en choisissait ce terme pour que son ami comprenne combien il était sérieux. Quand on fera l'amour, que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans un an, ce sera uniquement parce qu'on sera prêt tous les deux. Ce sera au moment idéal et pas une seconde avant. Et puis, même si tu as peut-être du mal à me croire, je ne suis pas totalement obsédé. Je peux parfaitement me passer de sexe pendant un moment. Etre avec toi me suffit et me comble.

Dean fronça les sourcils mais sembla accepter ce que son ami lui disait. Il vint coller son front contre celui de Castiel et ferma les yeux. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques minutes de calme pour absorber ce qu'il venait d'entendre et peut être prendre conscience pour de bon que Castiel était là pour rester. Un peu aussi sans doute pour apprécier le moment qu'ils partageaient. Sans aucune barrière entre eux. Sans rien pour s'interposer et gâcher le moment. Castiel garda les yeux ouverts pour observer son visage. Il ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux pour le moment. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il s'attendait à se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cette incertitude allait durer. Il espérait qu'il finirait par croire que tout ceci était réel.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit à mon baiser sur le pas de la porte alors ? demanda-t-il quand le silence devint pesant pour lui.

Dean rouvrit alors les yeux brusquement, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Pus, après quelques secondes, il éclata de rire et vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de Castiel. Ce dernier fut surpris de sentir les jambes du jeune homme encercler également sa taille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement accroché à Castiel. Le fait qu'il soit nu aurait pu le distraire mais il ne pensait pas au sexe à cet instant précis. Juste au bonheur d'être en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait. De passer une soirée avec lui. De profiter d'une plage déserte et d'un moment à deux.

\- Le jury délibère encore. Mais tu devrais avoir une réponse d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Castiel rit à son tour. Il espérait que tout serait toujours aussi facile entre eux. Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas savoir qu'il y aurait des disputes et des moments plus compliqués. Mais il espérait qu'ils pourraient continuer à plaisanter ensemble, à se faire rire, à parler de tout et de rien et à se sentir aussi bien l'un avec l'autre. A être amis. Des amis en couple.

\- J'espère que le jury saura apprécier mes efforts. Et que tu leur glisseras un mot en ma faveur.

\- Je vais y penser, répliqua Dean sans retirer son visage de son cou.

Castiel pouvait facilement supporter son poids avec l'aide de l'eau. Et il adorait la sensation du corps de Dean contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas le relâcher. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes de plus. Il choisit donc de se taire pour en profiter et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Dean pour humer son parfum. Il ne portait pas d'eau de toilette et Castiel en fut satisfait. Il était ainsi entouré par le parfum unique de son ami. De son petit ami était sans doute plus exact. Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir associer ce terme au jeune homme. Dean était son petit ami. Il était le petit ami de Dean. Cette idée suffit à faire accélérer le rythme de son cœur. Il avait envie de crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait un petit ami. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il avait l'incroyable chance d'être en couple avec Dean Winchester. Un homme extraordinaire qui était à la fois intelligent et drôle, courageux et fragile, fort et vulnérable. Un homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur depuis leur première rencontre et qu'il aimerait très certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il était impatient de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Il était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que de bonnes choses.


	21. Père

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 21 corrigé comme d'habitude pour la géniale Elyrine. Dean continue d'avancer ...**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Everybody hurts de REM**

 **Chapitre 21 : Père**

 _« Le père a fait naître pour son enfant un compagnon, un ami d'enfance, un frère qui n'est autre que lui. »_

 _Eliette Abécassis_

Dire que Dean était nerveux était un doux euphémisme. C'était bien que ça. Il était littéralement terrifié à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Il en avait envie et ne pensait plus qu'à ça depuis qu'il avait pris la décision deux jours plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer. Aux erreurs qu'il allait sans doute commettre et qui risquaient de blesser son mari et sa fille.

Bobby lui avait répété à de multiples reprises qu'il ne devait pas toujours envisager le pire. Qu'il devait se montrer un peu optimiste s'il voulait que les choses changent. Il y était parvenu quand il était encore à Sioux Falls. Mais maintenant qu'il était à quelques minutes de sa maison, là où Lyra et Castiel l'attendaient probablement avec impatience, il était revenu à ses mauvaises habitudes. Il était convaincu qu'il allait échouer. Qu'il allait aggraver la situation et commettre une erreur qui serait irrévocable.

Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de renoncer. Il avait besoin de rentrer. Il avait besoin également de reprendre les choses en mains et d'avancer malgré tous les obstacles qui lui barraient la route. Il était temps pour lui de se comporter en adulte.

Il allait affronter ses peurs et faire face à son mari et à sa fille. Il allait réapprendre à les connaître et réapprendre à les aimer. Peu importait qu'il finisse ou non par retrouver la mémoire. Il n'avait plus l'intention de les abandonner. Ils méritaient mille fois mieux que ce qu'il leur avait fait subir depuis son réveil.

Dean avait fui. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas fait physiquement au début mais c'était tout comme. En laissant Lyra emménager temporairement avec Gabriel, loin de sa maison et de ses pères, il avait pris la fuite. En exigeant d'avoir une chambre à lui, il avait fui Castiel. Il avait été lâche et tout ce qu'il se targuait de ne pas être depuis toujours. Il allait rectifier cela maintenant. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer courageux.

Quand il gara la voiture devant la maison, il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il prit quelques secondes pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et avait les mains qui tremblaient sur le volant. Il n'était clairement pas en état d'affronter ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de la maison. Il devait se calmer. Respirer calmement et profondément jusqu'à ce que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Fermer les yeux et se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'il avait envie de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Il visualisa le dessin qu'il avait fait juste avant de se décider à rentrer. Celui qui représentait le visage de Castiel. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'avoir aimé le jeune homme. Mais c'était son visage qu'il avait dessiné. Et c'était en le regardant qu'il avait trouvé la force de rentrer. L'envie de retrouver un semblant de normalité. C'était Castiel qui, sans même le savoir, l'avait convaincu pour de bon qu'il avait tort de s'acharner. Il devait laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes sans chercher à les brusquer.

Dean savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il savait qu'il serait là pour lui quel que soit ce dont il aurait besoin. Il serait là pour le soutenir à chaque instant. Et il savait également qu'il pouvait compter sur Lyra pour comprendre que rien n'était comme avant mais que ce n'était de la faute de personne.

Il savait également que ce ne serait qu'avec eux qu'il avait une chance de retrouver la mémoire et d'avancer enfin pour de bon. Être loin de sa famille n'était qu'un handicap de plus. Il regrettait d'avoir mis autant de temps à le comprendre.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait et Dean avait maintenant l'opportunité de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser lui échapper.

Il coupa finalement le moteur de la voiture, prit une dernière grande inspiration puis sortit finalement de la voiture. Il rangea les clefs dans la poche arrière de son jean pour se libérer les mains et prit la direction de la maison. Il la regarda à mesure qu'il approchait. Il fut surpris de ne plus la percevoir comme un endroit qu'il voulait quitter plutôt que rejoindre. Il fut surpris de sentir une certaine impatience à l'idée d'être enfin à l'intérieur. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas réussi à se sentir chez lui quand il s'y trouvait. Mais après quelques jours passés loin d'elle, il ne la voyait plus du tout du même œil. Il la trouvait toujours étrange. Il continuait à avoir du mal à concevoir qu'il avait pu avoir envie de l'acheter quand il avait toujours préféré le centre-ville à la banlieue. Mais il lui trouvait un certain charme. Il la trouvait presque … familière. Il sourit, soulagé. Il serait plus facile pour lui d'avancer s'il n'avait pas la sensation d'être emprisonné dans sa propre maison. C'était un premier pas en avant.

Il monta les marches du perron calmement et sans se précipiter. Il posa la main sur la poignée et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne tremblait pas comme elle avait tremblé quand il était encore dans la voiture. Il se sentait plus sûr de lui que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était sûr qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Il se sentait enfin en accord avec lui. C'était une grande première pour lui.

Quand il poussa finalement la porte pour l'ouvrir, il entendit un cri de joie à l'intérieur puis Lyra hurler « Papa » depuis le premier étage. Dean ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui en l'entendant prononcer ce mot. Il allait avoir du mal à s'habituer au fait que le terme « Papa » puisse le désigner. Il allait devoir apprendre. Il comptait sur Castiel pour l'aider.

Il pénétra dans le salon avec détermination. Il refusait de laisser sa peur le submerger et prendre le contrôle. Il était là parce qu'il en avait envie et non pas parce qu'il se sentait contraint. Il savait exactement dans quoi il s'embarquait en choisissant de rentrer.

\- Dean ?

C'était Castiel. Il semblait surpris de l'entendre rentrer si tôt. Dean aurait probablement dû leur donner l'heure exacte de son retour. Mas il avait pris la route sans réellement s'en soucier, impatient de passer enfin à l'étape suivante.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer tout cela à Castiel. Car au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour l'en informer, Lyra apparut en haut des escaliers, visiblement surexcitée et à peine sortie du lit. Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge à sa droite. Il était tout juste neuf heures. La pauvre devait encore dormir. Il aurait dû prévenir. Il était définitivement le pire père au monde.

\- Papa ! cria une nouvelle fois Lyra avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Dean fit aussitôt un pas dans sa direction, convaincu qu'elle allait manquer une marche et chuter dans sa précipitation. Il fut soulagé quand elle arriva en bas sur ses deux pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas courir dans les escaliers – il était presque convaincu d'avoir déjà dû le lui dire à plusieurs reprises – mais fut coupé dans son élan quand Lyra se jeta à son cou sans prévenir.

Le simple fait qu'elle en soit capable malgré la différence de taille était impressionnant. Elle l'avait fait sans difficulté apparente, ses bras se refermant autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dean fit alors convaincu qu'elle avait dû le faire à de très nombreuses reprises avant et sans doute échouer parfois. Mais elle avait persisté. Parce qu'elle était sa fille et qu'elle ne baissait jamais les bras.

\- Hé ma puce, ça va ? demanda-t-il alors.

La facilité avec laquelle il prononcé ce petit surnom lui fit chaud au cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise comment il appelait Lyra pour s'en souvenir. Il savait que c'était ainsi qu'il la surnommait sans doute depuis le premier jour où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas un souvenir à proprement parler, plus une sensation. Mais c'était déjà ça.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant que tu es là. Mais c'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question, non ? Comment tu vas ?

La question de sa fille lui arracha un petit rire qu'il camoufla en pressant son visage dans le cou de Lyra. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il n'était pas triste. Bien au contraire. Il était fou de joie. Car tenir sa fille dans ses bras n'avait rien d'étrange ou de déstabilisant. Cela lui semblait totalement naturel.

\- Ça va, ma puce. Je vais mieux maintenant moi aussi.

\- Est-ce que ta tête est réparée ?

C'était une façon tellement enfantine de résumer la situation que Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Il ne se moquait pas. Il était juste amusé.

\- Pas tout à fait, non. Mais je travaille dur pour que tout s'arrange très vite.

\- Je sais, Papa, et je sais aussi que tu vas réussir. Tu réussis toujours.

La confiance de sa fille était bouleversante. Dean se sentit alors père pendant une très courte seconde et cela suffit à faire déborder quelques larmes de ses paupières closes. Lyra ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir ou choisit de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

\- Où est ton sac ? demanda Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

\- Dans la voiture. Je vais aller le chercher dans une seconde, répondit Dean sans lâcher Lyra et sans même lever le visage de son cou.

\- Reste là, je m'en occupe, assura son mari avant de s'éloigner.

Dean se promit de le remercier quand il serait de retour. Il l'écouta quitter la maison avant de se concentrer uniquement sur sa fille qu'il tenait toujours fermement contre lui.

\- Papa ? On devrait aller sur le canapé. Tu vas te faire mal au dos.

Dean laissa alors sa fille descendre doucement puis la suivit jusqu'au milieu du salon. Elle lui attrapa la main avant de s'asseoir sur leur canapé, l'invitant sans le dire à en faire de même.

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir retourner chez tonton maintenant que tu es revenu ? Papa m'a dit que tu voulais que je reste mais je… je ne suis pas en colère, tu sais. Je comprends.

Dean sentit son cœur se briser en entendant sa fille proposer ainsi de partir à nouveau pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui. Elle disait vrai. Elle n'était pas en colère. C'était évident. Mais il s'en voulait de lui avoir imposé de quitter sa maison durant aussi longtemps. Peu importait qu'elle comprenne son geste. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir.

\- Non, ma puce, tu ne vas pas retourner chez Gabriel. Tu vas rester ici avec moi et ton autre Papa.

\- Tu es sûr ? Papa m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seul pour aller mieux. Que tu avais besoin de te reposer et je sais que je fais beaucoup de bruit parfois. Je peux essayer d'en faire moins mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

Dean ne voulait surtout pas que sa fille puisse penser une seule seconde qu'elle était responsable de quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se force à être différente juste pour le ménager. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit elle-même pour l'aider à se souvenir. Il voulait reprendre une vie aussi normale que possible.

\- Je sais ce que Papa t'a dit mais tout est de ma faute, d'accord ? Je pensais qu'être un peu seul m'aiderait à aller mieux mais je me suis trompé. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton autre Papa pour guérir. J'ai besoin que vous soyez vous-mêmes pour que je puisse me souvenir. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Lyra sans hésiter.

Elle lui tenait toujours la main et une nouvelle fois, la sensation sembla familière à Dean. Il n'avait aucune image précise en tête mais il était persuadé de s'être souvent retrouvé dans une position similaire.

\- Et je tenais à te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à partir. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction à mon retour. Je te promets de ne jamais plus recommencé.

\- C'est pas grave, Papa. Tu es malade. Personne ne peut être en colère pour ça. Je suis juste contente que tu sois rentré.

\- Je suis content d'être là. Et tu dois me promettre de me le dire si je fais quelque chose qui te fait de la peine ou si je me comporte d'une façon qui te semble bizarre. J'ai besoin de le savoir.

\- Tu es tout le temps bizarre, Papa, plaisanta alors Lyra en souriant.

Dean rit une seconde, amusé par sa fille. Elle ne lui ressemblait peut-être pas physiquement mais elle avait certaines de ses expressions. S'il avait un jour pu douter qu'elle soit réellement sa fille, il n'en doutait plus à présent.

\- Eh bien disons… si je le suis plus que d'habitude, tu devras me le dire.

\- Promis juré.

\- Parfait.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes ensuite. Dean ne savait pas très bien comment initier une conversation avec sa fille. Il fut sauvé par le retour de Castiel. Son mari avait son sac à la main et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait content de le voir dans leur salon avec leur fille, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas eu lieu.

\- Je devais faire une tarte avec Papa pour toi… tonton m'a montré comment faire ta préférée mais tu es revenu avant qu'on ait le temps de la faire, expliqua Lyra qui ne semblait pas gêné par la façon dont ses deux pères se fixaient en silence.

Elle avait sans doute l'habitude de les voir ainsi. Dean supposait qu'ils n'avaient jamais cherché à cacher l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre à leur fille. Il en était content. Il n'y avait rien de mal à prouver à leur enfant qu'ils s'aimaient de tout leur cœur. Que le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes ne changeaient rien au fait qu'ils avaient le droit de s'embrasser ou de se tenir par la main. Elle grandirait en ayant l'esprit ouvert. Exactement comme il l'espérait.

\- C'est toujours au programme, ma chérie, rappela Castiel en approchant du canapé. Papa nous aidera.

\- Mais c'était une surprise, intervint Lyra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce. Je serais ravi de vous aider.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, souffla Castiel en souriant à Dean.

Ce dernier se contenta alors de hocher la tête, incapable de répondre. Il avait la gorge nouée et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler sans exploser ensuite en sanglots. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant sa fille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse croire qu'il était triste quand il était au contraire parfaitement heureux. Il avait eu peur de rentrer à la maison mais il savait qu'il avait eu tort. C'était la meilleure des décisions qu'il avait prise depuis son réveil.

\- OK Papa. Mais avant, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! lança sa fille joyeusement.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau avant de se lever du canapé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, amusé par l'enthousiasme de sa fille à l'idée de manger. Il était sûr qu'elle tenait ça de lui. Il avait toujours une relation quasi malsaine avec la nourriture. Castiel était bien plus mesuré en la matière.

\- Café ? demanda Castiel en allumant la machine.

\- Café, confirma Dean.

Il laissa son mari s'occuper de leur préparer quelque chose pour eux, déterminé à préparer le petit déjeuner de sa fille. Il avait la sensation que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il ne voyait pas Castiel s'occuper de cette tâche en se levant. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas un souvenir précis. Plus une sensation. Il sortit un bol du placard sans réellement réfléchir puis attrapa une des boîtes de céréales dans un autre. Il en versa une bonne quantité avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour récupérer le lait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'eut en main qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas demandé à sa fille ce qu'elle voulait manger. Il avait juste agi par instant. Presque comme il savait exactement ce que Lyra voulait pour le petit déjeuner. Comme s'il l'avait fait des centaines de fois avant. Ce qu'il avait sans doute fait d'ailleurs. C'était inscrit dans sa mémoire. Peu importait qu'il s'en souvienne réellement. Il le savait. Point final. Il sourit en versant le lait dans le bol puis en prenant une cuillère dans le tiroir où ils rangeaient les couverts.

\- Merci Papa, lança Lyra quand il posa le bol devant elle.

Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux par réflexe puis se tourna vers Castiel pour le regarder finir de préparer des œufs pour eux. Il savait qu'il existait une possibilité qu'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire. Mais il saurait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Des réflexes oubliés mais toujours présents. Le sentiment d'être à sa place même s'il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir voulu un jour. La familiarité d'une telle situation. Prendre son petit déjeuner avec son mari et sa fille – sa famille, les eux personnes qu'il aimait sans doute le plus au monde à présent – sans avoir à se demander s'il faisait les choses bien ou non. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

\- Assieds-toi. Ce serait bientôt prêt, lui indiqua Castiel en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Dean prit alors place à côté de Lyra, sur une chaise qu'il savait être la sienne. Il n'en revenait pas des progrès qu'il avait fait durant les quelques minutes depuis son retour. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait obtenu durant toutes les semaines qui avaient précédées. Il aurait dû demander à ce que sa fille revienne bien plus tôt. Il aurait peut-être déjà retrouvé la mémoire s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide.

\- Tonton m'a dit que pour t'aider à te souvenir de moi, je devais te dire tout ce que tu as oublié. Il m'a dit que je devais te parler de l'école, de mes amis et de tout ce que j'aime, expliqua Lyra entre deux bouchées de céréales.

Dean se tourna vers elle et inclina la tête sur le côté. Gabriel avait visiblement pris le temps de lui expliquer toute la situation pour qu'elle la comprenne au mieux. Il allait devoir le remercier quand il irait mieux. Il était évident qu'il leur avait été d'une grande aide. Même à distance.

\- Gabriel a raison, ma puce. Je veux tout savoir de toi.

\- OK. Quand on aura fini de manger, je te montrerai ma chambre. Tu m'as aidée à la décorer. Et je te parlerai de Clara.

Pendant une seconde, Dean hésita à lui demander qui était Clara. Puis comme par magie, il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure amie de sa fille. Qu'elle était avec elle à l'école et qu'elles étaient totalement inséparable. Il se souvint de l'avoir conduite chez Clara à de multiples reprises pour y passer la nuit. Il se souvenait même combien de fois les parents de la petite fille les avaient invités à manger Castiel et lui. Ils étaient amis avec eux.

\- Clara est la fille de Meg et Raphael, déclara-t-il sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Castiel se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction, abandonnant sa contemplation des œufs sur la cuisinière.

\- Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce à quoi ils ressemblent mais je sais que nous sommes amis avec eux et je … je me souviens que Clara est … elle est allergique à … quelque chose … c'est … je ne me souviens plus à quoi.

\- Aux poils de chat, papa, rappela Lyra comme si le fait que son père ne s'en souvienne pas n'était pas étrange ou gênant.

Dean acquiesça d'un air absent. Il était frustré de ne pas se souvenir de tous les détails. Mais il ne devait pas oublier que le simple fait qu'il se rappelle de la meilleure amie de sa fille était déjà un énorme pas en avant. Il devait s'accrocher aux petites victoires et ne pas penser au reste.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine.

\- Ça va, je suis juste … je sais bien que tout ne va pas me revenir d'un seul coup comme par magie. Je suis … je suis déjà content de me souvenir d'elle. Et de ses parents.

\- Tout ira bien, Papa, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua Lyra sans quitter son bol des yeux.

Dean laissa les mots de sa fille le réconforter et chasser la frustration qui l'avait gagné. Il lui sourit avant de regarder Castiel leur servir leurs œufs puis s'installer à la table à son tour. Il avait également posé deux tasses de café noir et des couverts. Dean le remercia d'un sourire. Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine durant quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas réellement désagréable. Cela ne semblait pas étrange à Dean. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de le briser inutilement. Ce fut finalement Castiel qui choisit de le rompre.

\- Bobby allait bien ?

Dean releva la tête de ses œufs et sourit à son mari.

\- Il va bien, oui. Il nous a invité à lui rendre visite dès qu'on le pourra. Peut-être quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ici. Pour les grandes vacances par exemple.

\- Je pense que ça nous fera du bien à tous les trois. Et je suis sûr que tu seras contente de revoir Bobby, ma chérie.

Lyra hocha énergiquement la tête sans même lever les yeux de son bol. Elle semblait entièrement concentrée sur ses céréales. Mais Dean devinait qu'elle ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation de ses pères.

\- Oh oui, j'adore aller le voir ! Il a toujours des bonbons pour moi. Et des cadeaux.

\- Tu sais quelle est la politique en matière de bonbons, ma puce, rappela Dean sans réfléchir.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre aussitôt en face de lui et il le dévisagea une seconde, surpris par sa réaction. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il réalisa la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était surprenant qu'il puisse se souvenir lui de la politique imposée en matière de sucreries. Une politique qu'il avait lui-même suggérée une fois Lyra suffisamment grande pour réclamer des bonbons.

\- Papa, je ne suis pas stupide et je ne suis pas amésique non plus.

Dean sourit en entendant sa fille tenter de prononcer ce mot sans y parvenir.

\- Amnésique, ma puce, pas amésique. Et même si moi je suis amnésique je me souviens parfaitement avoir mis en place une règle très simple à suivre quant à la quantité de bonbons que tu es autorisée à manger. Bobby la connaît aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Il n'y a que Gabriel qui semble l'avoir oubliée, intervint Castiel amusé.

Dean fut soulagé que personne ne soulève le fait qu'un nouveau souvenir lui était revenu. Il ne voulait pas en faire toute une histoire à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas que cela soit un événement en soi. Il avait besoin que la vie continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs. Là, ils pourraient le fêter dignement. Mais pas avant.

\- Non, ton frère ignore cette règle même s'il la connaît tout aussi bien que moi. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en cache pas.

Castiel haussa les épaules, visiblement conscient des défauts et des travers de son frère. Dean ne se souvenait pas vraiment de Gabriel. Il aurait été incapable de dire à quoi il ressemblait. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de son addiction aux sucreries et de sa capacité à en avaler des kilos entiers sans jamais être malade.

\- Sans doute, oui, et plus tu le lui feras remarquer, plus il continuera. C'est comme ça qu'il est … tu ne peux rien y faire.

Dean le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de Gabriel pour savoir que Castiel disait vrai. Ils continuèrent de manger en silence puis Dean envoya sa fille prendre son bain et commença à débarrasser la table. Il pouvait sentir Castiel dans son dos. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi lui dire mais il était évident qu'il avait des questions à lui poser. C'était logique. Le Dean qui était revenu de Sioux Falls était totalement différent du Dean qui était parti quelques jours plus tôt. Son attitude devait être totalement déstabilisante pour son mari. Et il voulait s'expliquer. Il ne savait juste pas comment.

\- Cas, si tu as quelque chose à me demander, tu peux le faire tu sais. Je ne vais pas me vexer et je ne vais certainement pas me braquer et refuser de te répondre. Alors vas-y … lance toi.

\- Dean, je …

Castiel se racla la gorge et Dean se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait que les choses redeviennent normales entre eux. Qu'ils puissent se parler à nouveau, discuter de tout et de rien, agir comme un couple marié et non plus comme deux étrangers. Un couple sans le sexe, par contre. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

\- Je suis juste … je suis surpris de voir à quel point tu … tu es différent. Ce n'est pas une critique … bien au contraire. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à un tel changement et … je me demande ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu … que tu te décides à revenir.

Dean coupa l'eau qui coulait dans l'évier puis s'appuya contre le comptoir dans son dos et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Les premiers jours, je ne faisais que tourner en rond et me morfondre … un peu comme je faisais ici et je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir … comment aller mieux. Et puis Bobby … j'étais en train d'essayer de dessiner … sans y parvenir d'ailleurs quand Bobby est venu me trouver. Il m'a expliqué que j'avais tort d'essayer de me souvenir et de me fixer sur cet objectif quand je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont tout ceci fonctionne. Il m'a conseillé de reprendre le cours de ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé et de … de réapprendre à te connaître … à connaître Lyra. Il m'a demandé de lâcher prise et de laisser les choses se faire. Ce que je déteste, comme tu le sais sans doute.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Dean choisit alors d'enchaîner.

\- J'ai suivi son conseil. J'ai pris une nouvelle feuille et j'ai arrêté de penser … j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. J'ai juste laissé mes mains bouger sur le papier jusqu'à ce que … jusqu'à ce que j'en tire quelque chose de concret. Et la première chose que j'ai dessiné a été ton visage … pas le décor que j'avais sous les yeux ou même quelque chose d'insignifiant. C'est ton visage que j'ai dessiné. Sans avoir besoin de regarder une photo ou de penser à toi. J'ai alors réalisé que tu étais … tu étais présent dans mon esprit même quand je ne me souviens pas réellement de t'avoir rencontré un jour. Il est évident que tu es ancré en moi. Je n'ai plus peur de ce qu'il y a entre nous, Cas. Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Je n'ai plus peur non plus de cette vie que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour choisi de vivre. J'ai ressenti alors le besoin de rentrer au plus vite. Et de recommencer à vivre. Avec toi et Lyra.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel, visiblement ému par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire qu'on pourra tout faire comme avant. J'ai encore besoin de temps mais je ne veux plus mettre de distance entre moi et vous. Parce qu'il est évident que c'est en votre compagnie que je finirai par retrouver la mémoire. Ce qui s'est passé depuis mon retour en est la preuve. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de normalité et d'ordinaire. C'est pour ça que je veux que les choses changent. Je veux dormir dans notre chambre, dans notre lit et avec toi. Je veux recommencer à m'occuper de Lyra. Je veux que notre vie redevienne ce qu'elle était avant mon accident.

Dean n'était pas sûr que c'était exactement ce que Castiel souhaitait entendre. Bien sûr, le fait que son mari soit enfin prêt à réintégrer leur chambre, à partager leur vie et leur maison était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas prêt à lui donner plus – lui donner ce qu'il méritait, ce qu'il avait avant et était en droit d'attendre de l'homme qu'il avait épousé – était sans nul doute une immense déception. Dean n'était toutefois pas prêt à lui donner plus. Il l'espérait l'être un jour. Il ne voulait juste pas donner de faux espoirs à Castiel.

\- C'est … Dean, c'est … bafouilla ce dernier avant de se taire.

Dean n'était pas sûr que sa réaction soit une bonne chose ou non. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder durant de longues secondes. Castiel finit par lui sourire, visiblement heureux pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

\- C'est génial et c'est … c'est … c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tout ce dont Lyra a besoin. Elle veut son père auprès d'elle. Peu importe que tu te souviennes de tout ou non. Et moi je … je veux juste …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cas ? l'interrompit alors Dean en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai besoin que tu me le dises même si je ne peux pas te garantir d'être prêt à te le donner. J'ai besoin de savoir pour ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui te ferait de la peine. Parce que je suis perdu quand il s'agit de toi. Je suis ton mari et tu … tu serais en droit d'exiger certaines choses.

\- Exiger ? Dean, non, je ne suis pas en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes mariés que tu … tu ne me dois rien. Nous sommes un couple, oui, mais nous sommes avant tout deux êtres humains libres de leurs choix et de leurs décisions. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu te comportes comme je le souhaite. Je veux que tu sois toi-même.

\- Même si le moi-même d'aujourd'hui n'est pas le moi-même d'avant ?

\- Même si, oui … Dean je t'ai aimé à la minute où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue et sans doute que ça l'est un peu. Mais je t'ai aimé quand tu clamais être hétérosexuel. Quand tu sortais avec Lisa. Quand tu étais bordélique et manquait de confiance en toi. Je t'ai aimé quand tu buvais trop pour oublier tes problèmes. Quand tu doutais de toi. Quand tu étais parfois cruel en étant en colère. Quand tu disais des choses que tu ne pensais pas. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Peu importe le Dean que tu es aujourd'hui. Je t'aime. Point final.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant Castiel lui prouver à nouveau combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir épousé. N'importe qui à sa place aurait probablement baissé les bras à présent. Castiel, lui, continuait de croire en l'impossible tout en étant conscient qu'il pourrait jamais obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant. Il était prêt à oublier ces onze dernières années juste pour avoir une chance de continuer à être avec Dean. C'était incroyable et Dean se sentait extrêmement honoré et touché. Il ravala toutefois ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas quand il était aussi heureux et soulagé.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, souffla-t-il à la place.

\- Exceptionnel ? s'étonna Castiel en pointant son indexe dans sa direction. Non. Je suis juste … je suis un homme amoureux.

\- Non, tu n'es pas que ça. Tu es un homme bien, Castiel Novak.

\- Novak Winchester, corrigea Castiel aussitôt.

\- Novak Winchester, répéta Dean en souriant.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux durant quelques secondes. Puis Dean baissa les yeux sur l'alliance qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche. Il avait eu envie de l'enlever au début. Elle était un poids étranger à son doigt et elle lui rappelait continuellement tout ce qu'il avait oublié. Mais à présent, il la trouvait réconfortante. Et bien plus légère. Elle était la preuve qu'il avait été aimé … qu'il était aimé par un homme que beaucoup voudraient avoir. Un homme prêt à tout mettre entre parenthèses pour son mari.

\- Il y a une gravure à l'intérieur, précisa Castiel en touchant l'alliance de Dean du bout des doigts.

Dean la retira alors doucement et l'approcha de son visage pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. C'était une citation. « A qui sait attendre, le temps ouvre ses portes ». Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire une seconde face à une citation qui, si elle s'appliquait sans doute à leur histoire le jour où ils avaient choisi leurs alliances, s'appliquait plus encore à leur situation actuelle. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Castiel effleurer sa joue puis se poser doucement sur son épaule pour la serrer.

\- Je la trouvais adéquate à l'époque. Je ne t'avais pas attendu seulement depuis notre rencontre mais probablement aussi depuis ma naissance. Je t'ai attendu plus de vingt ans et je suis prêt à t'entendre plus longtemps encore. C'est ce que cette citation signifie pour moi. Je me fiche des jours qui passent du moment que je reste convaincu que le temps finira par jouer en notre faveur.

\- C'est magnifique … c'est … peut être t'ai-je aussi attendu sans le savoir. Peut-être cela explique-t-il pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir la moindre histoire sérieuse avant toi. Et peut-être que je dois juste me montrer patient à nouveau.

\- Peut-être … sans doute, confirma Castiel.

Dean pencha alors la tête de sorte à ce que sa tempe appuie contre l'avant-bras de Castiel. Il voulait le toucher. Il avait besoin d'établir un contact. Il ne savait juste pas comment procéder. Il ne savait pas ce qui était approprié ou non dans leur situation. Il releva ensuite la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son mari. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Castiel se pencha, malgré lui probablement, légèrement en avant et Dean avança aussi son visage dans sa direction. Ils se seraient sans doute embrassés si Lyra n'avait pas débarqué à cet instant précis dans la cuisine avec une pile de vêtements dans les mains et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Papa, tu dois m'aider à choisir ce que je vais porter, lança-t-elle alors le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean tourna aussitôt le visage dans sa direction, gêné que sa fille ait pu le trouver dans une telle position. Il n'aurait pas dû sans doute. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas surprise. Il lui sourit alors malgré ses joues qui le brûlaient atrocement.

\- Je vais venir dans une seconde, ma puce. Je te rejoins dans ta chambre, assura-t-il.

Lyra hocha la tête puis fit demi-tour et remonta les escaliers en courant. Dean attendit d'être sûr qu'elle soit arrivée à l'étage en un seul morceau avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel. Il semblait mal à l'aise lui aussi. Mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il semblait avoir peur que Dean soit en colère contre lui. C'était stupide. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir songé à l'embrasser. Pas quand c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient avoir fait des centaines de fois avant ce jour.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla alors Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête avant de presser sa main contre la bouche de son mari pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je … je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir … je ne suis juste pas prêt. Je pense que c'est encore trop tôt. Tu dois me laisser le temps de m'acclimater et … enfin … juste un peu de temps, d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean s'empressa alors de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait des centaines de fois à Sam par le passé. Sans doute à Lyra également. C'était un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant et plein d'espoir. Castiel ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier et laissa Dean appuyer ensuite son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, Dean, murmura alors Castiel. Je t'aime tellement … tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je ne sais pas si tu en as un jour eu réellement conscience. C'est … ce que je ressens pour toi, parfois, ça me fait peur. C'est comme si tu étais une partie de moi. Ma moitié. Et je sais que tu détestes entendre ce genre de choses parce que tu trouves que c'est cliché mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et j'ai cru … quand tu as eu cet accident, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre. Tout le monde semblait résigné et je refusais d'être comme eux parce que je savais … je savais que si tu venais à mourir, je mourrais avec toi. Sans doute pas physiquement mais … psychologiquement et émotionnellement parlant je…

Sam m'a dit que tu étais le seul à avoir garder espoir, précisa Dean sans reculer.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Parce que je ne pouvais pas concevoir de te perdre. Je ne pouvais pas envisager une vie sans toi. Perdre espoir n'était simplement pas une possibilité pour moi.

\- Je sais bien que je ne me souviens pas de nous et je ne sais pas comment fonctionne un coma … si quelqu'un qui y est plongé est conscient ou non de ce qui se passe autour de lui mais … quelque chose me dit que c''est en partie pour toi que je suis revenu. Toi et Lyra. Je suis convaincu que je refusais de vous laisser tomber. Je me suis battu pour vous. Et je vais continuer.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête et Dean passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi serré contre son mari durant de longues minutes. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il se sentait à sa place, serré ainsi contre son corps. Mais Lyra semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

\- Papa, je t'attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean ricana alors en reculant à contre-cœur.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de monter avant qu'elle ne perde vraiment patience, souffla-t-il amusé.

\- Tu ferais mieux, oui. Elle est extrêmement têtue et elle le tient de toi alors tu ne peux même pas me le reprocher.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle fait ça souvent … et par ça j'entends, nous interrompre dans les rares moments où nous sommes tous les deux.

\- Elle a mis un frein à notre vie sexuelle au début. Mais on a appris à composer avec.

\- J'espère bien. Je détesterais apprendre que j'étais frustré sexuellement.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et sans aucune arrière-pensée. Mais il était évident qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Car en observant Castiel, il réalisa combien ce qu'il venait de dire était indélicat. Castiel avait passé quatre longs mois à attendre son réveil. Il s'était écoulé depuis de longues semaines sans qu'il ait le droit de toucher Dean. Il était probablement frustré émotionnellement et sexuellement parlant. Il avait beau être quelqu'un de bien, il n'était qu'un homme. Il avait des besoins. Et Dean n'était clairement pas prêt à les satisfaire.

\- Dean, lança Castiel qui semblait avoir deviné son malaise.

\- Non, je … je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter sur le sujet. Et je … je finirai par me sentir prêt à en parler mais c'est encore trop tôt. Alors s'il te plaît, faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit, d'accord ?

Castiel acquiesça, visiblement à contre-cœur. Il avait probablement envie d'en parler. De répéter à Dean que ce n'était pas un problème. Qu'il saurait se montrer patient. Mais le jeune homme savait déjà tout ça et il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. Il voulait juste passer à autre chose. Il sourit donc à Castiel, lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts puis s'éloigna de lui et prit la direction des escaliers. Il les monta calmement pour gagner un peu de temps et retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. La matinée avait été presque parfaite jusque-là. Il ne voulait pas la gâcher. Il voulait passer du temps avec sa fille et avec son mari sans se soucier de tout le reste. Il ne cherchait pas à ignorer la situation. Il avait parfaitement conscience que rien n'était réglé et que tout restait à faire. Mais pour quelques heures, il voulait faire « comme si ». Il voulait prétendre qu'il était juste un mari et un père comme les autres. Un homme heureux. Il en avait besoin. Il songerait au reste ensuite. Il prendrait le temps d'en parler avec Crowley et Castiel à nouveau. Mais pas avant d'être prêt. Il avait retenu la leçon. Il ne servait à rien de se forcer à faire quelque chose. De se forcer à se souvenir. Ou de se forcer à parler. Comme le disait si bien la citation gravée à l'intérieur de son alliance. « A qui sait attendre, le temps ouvre ses portes ». Dean n'avait jamais été un homme patient. Mais il allait apprendre à l'être. Car le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle. Il avait tout à gagner et rien à perdre.


	22. Première fois

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 22 avant un jour de retard. J'avais trop de rdv et de travail hier pour poster. Merci à Elyrine pour sa correction.**

 **Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, votre fidélité, vos critiques et vos messages ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi en temps et en heure cette fois !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **This year's love de David Gray**

 **Chapitre 22 : Première fois**

 _« Tu peux m'ouvrir cent fois les bras, c'est toujours la première fois. »_

 _Jean Ferrat_

 _15 juillet 2008. 8 mois, 7 mois et 3 jours avant l'accident._

Castiel connaissait bien évidemment la règle du quatrième rendez-vous. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement appliquée. Il la trouvait un peu stupide et inappropriée dans bien des situations. Parfois, le sexe intervenait bien avant le quatrième rendez-vous. Parfois même juste après le premier. Et parfois, il intervenait plus tard, voire bien plus tard. Castiel avait toujours appliqué sa propre règle. Il couchait avec son partenaire uniquement quand il se sentait prêt. Quand ils l'étaient tous les deux. Jamais avant.

Après son premier rendez-vous avec Dean, il avait obtenu un baiser. Chaste et rapide mais un baiser tout de même. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Le second rendez-vous avait été organisé par Dean. Il avait opté pour un petit restaurant à la sortie de la ville et pour un film au cinéma. Ils s'étaient installés au fond de la salle quasi déserte et s'étaient tenus la main comme deux adolescents. Ils avaient échangé un nouveau baiser juste avant de se séparer à nouveau pour la nuit. Il y avait eu un troisième rendez-vous tout aussi réussi. Un nouveau dîner où ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Puis un nouveau baiser un peu moins chaste et bien plus passionné. Quitter Dean ensuite avait été plus compliqué pour Castiel. Mais il sentait que son petit ami n'était pas prêt à lui donner plus. Il refusait de le brusquer. Ce serait sa première fois avec un homme. Il voulait que cela soit parfait pour lui. Qu'il en garde le meilleur souvenir possible. Et il était nerveux également. Il savait qu'il avait une immense responsabilité et qu'il lui incombait d'aider Dean à être à l'aise.

Quand ils revinrent de leur quatrième rendez-vous, Castiel était terriblement nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce que son petit ami attendait de lui pour la nuit. S'il appliquait la règle des quatre rendez-vous et s'attendait à ce qu'ils fassent l'amour ce soir. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dean avait en tête ou de ce qu'il se sentait prêt à faire. Ils auraient peut-être dû aborder le sujet durant leur dîner. Ou dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Castiel aurait dû prendre les devants et se montrer responsable et adulte. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir de l'expérience. Dean avait tous les droits d'être perdu. Lui avait le devoir de garder la tête froide.

Il suivit Dean jusqu'à la porte de leur appartement et le regarda insérer les clefs dans la serrure d'une main qui ne tremblait pas. Il ne paraissait pas nerveux. Il semblait savoir parfaitement comment il voulait voir la soirée se dérouler. De ce point de vue-là, il était bien plus avancé que Castiel. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Car Castiel ne se sentait pas le courage de lui poser franchement la question.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement en silence puis Dean referma la porte derrière eux, retira sa veste pour l'accrocher dans l'entrée avant d'enlever ses chaussures. Il prit ensuite la direction du salon avant de s'immobiliser face au canapé. Castiel le regarda faire, une chaussure dans la main et l'autre toujours au pied.

C'était sans doute le moment idéal pour lui de poser enfin la question. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être gêné de le faire. Ils étaient t en couple ou du moins sur le chemin pour le devenir et ils en viendraient inévitablement à parler de sexe. Ils étaient adultes tous les deux et avaient déjà couché avec d'autres. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné à l'idée d'aborder le sujet. Aucune raison de redouter que Dean lui dise qu'il n'était pas prêt, qu'il ne le serait jamais et qu'ils devaient s'en tenir là.

Sauf que c'était exactement ce que Castiel craignait. Il était terrifié à l'idée que son petit ami prenne conscience en songeant au sexe qu'il n'était finalement pas gay. Qu'il n'était pas attiré physiquement par Castiel. Qu'il n'y avait qu'une belle amitié entre eux. Bien sûr, Castiel se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la cuisine quelques jours plus tôt. Il estimait toutefois que ce n'était pas là révélateur de l'état d'esprit de Dean.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans aucun d'eux ne parle. Puis, Dean finit par se tourner et par faire face à Castiel.

\- Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, déclara-t-il brusquement et le plus sérieusement du monde.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde, presque sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie. Mais le visage de son petit ami était sérieux et il perdit aussitôt tout envie de rire à ses dépens. Il déglutit avec peine, lâcha la chaussure qu'il tenait à la main et sursauta quand elle heurta le sol.

\- Je … je ne savais pas si tu … enfin, tu es sûr que … tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Dean hocha la tête avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je suis sûr que j'en ai envie … prêt, c'est plus difficile à dire. Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai un peu peur … peut que cela fasse mal ou que cela ne me plaise pas et peur de te décevoir aussi, je suppose. Mais je veux essayer.

Castiel prit le temps de retirer sa deuxième chaussure avant de rejoindre Dean dans le salon. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas me décevoir Dean. Ce n'est pas un concours et je sais que tout sera parfait. Quant à la douleur et … enfin, cela dépend de … de la configuration des …

\- Cas, tu es nul quand il s'agit de parler de sexe. Tu peux dire les choses clairement, je ne suis pas un enfant. Et j'ai peur que cela fasse mal parce que je … je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je veux être passif pour cette fois. Je veux que tu prennes les rennes parce que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont … enfin dont les choses doivent se passer. Donc oui, j'ai peur que cela fasse mal.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions et sur son corps. L'idée d'être celui qui pénétrerait Dean. D'être à l'intérieur de lui, là où personne n'avait jamais été avant lui était difficile à assimiler. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il fut totalement sûr d'être capable de se maîtriser.

\- Dean, je ne vais pas te mentir. Il se peut que cela soit … sensiblement douloureux. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais …jamais rie expérimenter de ce point de vue-là et … je ferais en sorte de te préparer suffisamment pour que cela le soit le moins possible.

\- J'ai déjà … essayé … seul pas … pas avec quelqu'un mais … depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, j'étais curieux et je … enfin je n'ai pas fait grand-chose … juste …

Dean semblait bien plus nerveux à présent qu'il ne l'avait été en annonçant à Castiel qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Il était temps pour Castiel de prendre les choses en mains. Mais l'image de Dean se touchant là … faisant pénétrer un doigt ou peut-être deux en lui-même ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- C'était bizarre … douloureux au début. Et ensuite juste inconfortable. Je suppose que je n'ai pas dû m'y prendre correctement. Je n'ai pas utilisé de lubrifiant et je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver ma prostate. J'ai fini par avoir une crampe dans le bras alors …

\- Dean, il est difficile de rendre cela agréable par soi-même. Surtout quand on a aucune expérience. Je peux te promettre de faire en sorte que cela soit … bon pour toi. Et si toutefois cela continue à être inconfortable ou douloureux, il te suffira de me le dire et j'arrêterais. Je peux être passif. Je l'ai déjà été par le passé.

Dean acquiesça alors mais il ne semblait pas satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Il s'en voulait sans doute de ne pas avoir réussi à prendre du plaisir par lui-même. A se préparer pour ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Castiel n'était toutefois pas trop inquiet. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir procurer du plaisir à Dean en le préparant. Il allait lui prouver qu'il s'agissait là d'une super expérience.

\- Je te l'ai dit … je ne veux pas te décevoir.

\- Dean, il y a des hommes qui ne sont pas sensibles quand on stimule leur prostate. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on maîtrise ou qu'on choisit. C'est comme ça. Si c'est ton cas alors tu ne pourras jamais prendre de plaisir en étant passif et on s'adaptera. Je ne serais pas déçu. Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est l'intimité … le contact de nos deux corps et … pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser partout. Les détails m'importent peu.

Castiel avait toujours été plutôt actif mais il était tout à fait prêt à oublier ce rôle pour procurer du plaisir à Dean. Il était prêt à tout pour son petit ami. Il voulait avant tout qu'il soit à l'aise et sûr que rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire n'allait le décevoir.

\- Et puis tu sais … les hommes … ne sont pas vraiment différents des femmes. Si tu sautes toutes les étapes pour en arriver directement à la pénétration, il y a de fortes chances que cela soit inconfortables. Il faut prendre le temps. Les préliminaires sont parfois la meilleure partie. Et crois-moi, je suis un expert des préliminaires.

Dean ricana alors et Castiel sourit, soulagé d'avoir pu détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère. Il était évident que son petit ami était encore nerveux. Mais cela finirait par passer.

\- On pourrait commencer par aller dans la chambre et se déshabiller. Enfin si tu es toujours sûr de toi.

\- Je suis sûr de moi.

Castiel choisit de ne rien ajouter et saisit la main de Dean à la place. Il l'entraîna en direction de sa chambre. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire l'amour à son petit ami dans son propre lit mais ce serait plus pratique. Il était presque sûr que Dean n'avait pas de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Lui en revanche en avait acheté une bouteille au cas où.

Son petit ami le suivit sans discuter et sans contester son choix. Castiel ne lui relâcha la main que lorsqu'ils furent dans sa chambre. Il se tourna ensuite pour lui faire face et lui sourire. Dean avait les joues légèrement rouges et la bouche entrouverte. Ses lèvres étaient pâles mais humides. Castiel ne put résister à l'envie de coller les siennes contre. Durant les premières secondes, le baiser resta chaste. Puis Dean sembla sortir de sa torpeur et vint presser sa langue contre les lèvres de Castiel. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre d'accéder à la sienne. Il posa ses mains dans les dos de son petit ami et attendit un moment avant de glisser l'une d'elle sous son tee shirt. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau nue, Dean recula le visage essoufflé. Castiel prit cela comme un encouragement. Il fit donc glisser sa deuxième main sous son tee shirt et le souleva pour le lu retirer. Dean leva les bras pour l'aider avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps quand il fut torse nu. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour observer son torse. Il l'avait déjà vu bien sûr. Mais à présent qu'il était peut-être sur le point de faire l'amour avec Dean, c'était comme le redécouvrir. Il le caressa doucement sur chacun de ses pectoraux puis le long de son sternum. Il se pencha pour déposer des baisers le long de ses côtes et jusqu'à son nombril. Il dut se mettre à genoux et il ne manqua pas le petit gémissement que cette position arracha à Dean.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel leva la tête pour lui sourire avant de poser ses mains sur la ceinture de son jean. Il fut surpris de voir que ses doigts ne tremblaient pas. Il avait enfin repris le contrôle et malgré son excitation, il était parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Il avait le plaisir de Dean en tête et rien d'autre. Cela l'aidait grandement.

Il détacha doucement la ceinture du jeune homme puis s'attaqua ensuite à ses boutons. Il maudit son petit ami mentalement pour avoir opté pour un jean sans braguette. Cela rendait le processus plus compliqué et plus long. Mais il s'y attela en parsemant le ventre de Dean de baisers pour garder un contact avec lui. Quand il eut fini de détacher son jean, il le lui baissa le long des jambes. Il lui retira ses chaussettes avant de le débarrasser de son pantalon et de le jeter sur le côté. Il pouvait entendre Dean respirer bruyamment au-dessus de lui, visiblement à la fois nerveux et excité. Son sexe n'était pas encore entièrement tendu mais il semblait en chemin pour l'être et pressait déjà contre le tissu de son boxer. Castiel déposa un baiser contre puis posa ses mains sur ses fesses.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il ensuite pour s'assurer que Dean allait toujours bien.

\- Ça va, confirma le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel l'embrassa alors au niveau de la taille puis s'attarda une seconde sur les os de ses hanches. Il les mordilla gentiment, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement avant d'attraper le rebord de son boxer. Il leva ensuit les yeux sur lui et commença à le lui baisser. Dean le regarda avec fascination. Il ne cherchait pas à le repousser. Et il semblait à présent bien plus excité que nerveux. Castiel sourit avant de le débarrasser de son boxer et de l'envoyer rejoindre son jean. Quand il baissa les yeux à nouveau, son regard se posa sur son sexe tendu. Il l'embrassa délicatement puis le saisit d'une main et referma sa bouche autour. Il avait rêvé de ce moment. Fantasmé de nombreuses fois sur la sensation du sexe de Dean contre sa langue, dans sa bouche et dans le fond de sa gorge. Mais c'était bien mieux encore que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'odeur unique du jeune homme était bien plus concentrée encore au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle envahissait ses narines. Et son poids sur sa langue, le goût de sa peau et la texture étaient incroyables. Il gémit malgré lui en commençant des mouvements de va et vient. Il sentit la main de Dean se poser à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne cherchait pas à le guider. Il voulait juste le toucher. Castiel pressa sa langue contre la base de son sexe et gémit à nouveau quand il heurta enfin le fond de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas le faire jouir ainsi. Juste le détendre. Et cela semblait fonctionner. Il en profita donc pour glisser un de ses doigts entre ses fesses pour presser un doigt contre le muscle entre elles. Il se contenta de le caresser pour le laisser s'habituer.

Il continua ainsi durant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Dean recule les hanches pour se retirer de sa bouche.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, ce sera fini bien trop vite, souffla-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête puis se redressa doucement. Il embrassa rapidement Dean sur la bouche avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Son petit ami l'aida en lui retirant sa chemise alors que Castiel déboutonnait son jean. Il retira ensuite son caleçon avant de relever la tête. Il fut surpris de voir le jeune homme le regarder avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration. Il le laissa l'observer sans bouger puis le toucher doucement sur le torse, le cou, les bras et enfin le ventre. Quand il saisit son sexe, Castiel jura entre ses dents, surpris. Dean le masturba une seconde, juste pour s'habituer sans doute à la sensation d'un sexe d'homme autre que le sien entre ses doigts. Puis il le relâcha et recula. Il s'assit sur le lit en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel. Ce dernier le suivit et l'aida à s'allonger correctement sur le lit. Il prit ensuite place au-dessus de lui.

\- Il te suffit de me dire de m'arrêter et je le ferai sans hésiter, rappela-t-il.

\- Je te promets de te le dire.

Castiel lui sourit alors puis l'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche. Il voulait prendre son temps. Bien sûr, son érection était légèrement douloureuse et inconfortable. Il avait envie de plus. Mais il était déterminé à faire de la première fois de Dean un moment incroyable. Il n'avait pas menti. Il aimait les préliminaires. Aimait prendre son temps pour que son partenaire soit le plus détendu possible. Et il s'était souvent entendu dire qu'il était doué. Il espérait qu'on ne lui avait pas menti sur ce point.

Quand il dut mettre un terme au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, il descendit le long du corps de Dean pour l'embrasser sur le torse, les tétons et le ventre. Il dessina le contour de ses hanches du bout de la langue puis s'attarda une seconde sur son nombril. Il entendit son petit ami ouvrir la table de nuit et en sortir la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il la lui prit des mains quand ce dernier la pressa contre son bras.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, aspergea trois de ses doigts puis recommença à embrasser Dean, cette fois à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Le jeune homme sembla saisir le message et les écarta après les avoir repliés, lui facilitant ainsi les choses. Castiel reprit alors son sexe dans sa bouche pour le distraire avant de presser un doigt entre ses fesses. Il rencontra une résistance qui ne le surprit pas. Après tout, Dean était vierge de ce point de vue-là. Il relâcha son sexe et leva les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Essaie de te détendre. Respire calmement. Je te jure de m'arrêter si ça ne te plaît pas.

Dean hocha la tête sans rouvrir les yeux. Il avait les mains posées sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de son visage et les traits tendus. Il était nerveux à nouveau. Castiel hésita alors à abandonner. Mais il savait que son ami vouait essayer et il lui avait promis de l'écouter. Il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir.

Il pressa donc un peu plus fortement son doigt entre ses fesses et fut soulagé quand le muscle se relâcha sensiblement lui permettant de faire pénétrer le bout de son indexe à l'intérieur. Il jura une nouvelle fois entre les doigts face à l'étroitesse du passage et la chaleur qui se dégagea de Dean à cet endroit. Castiel n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis un moment maintenant. Il avait fini par oublier tout cela. Il ne devait toutefois pas se laisser distraire. Il commença de petits mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur du corps de Dean avant de presser sa langue contre son périnée. Cela surprendre Dean qui poussa un petit cri avant de gémir longuement. Castiel fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à l'endroit où son doigt allait et venait en son petit ami. Il en traça les contours pour atténuer quelque peu la brûlure que Dean devait ressentir.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour que les mouvements soient suffisamment fluides. Il pressa alors un second doigt contre le muscle, soulagé de le sentir entrer sans résistance excessive. Dean grogna alors et lui attrapa le bras au moment où il commençait à bouger.

\- Une seconde, Cas … juste … une seconde.

Castiel cessa aussitôt ses mouvements.

\- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment douloureux … juste … inconfortable. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il pouvait arranger les choses s'il parvenait à toucher la prostate de son petit ami. Il bougea donc sensiblement ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur cette fois. Quand son index effleura enfin sa prostate, Dean poussa un cri qui sembla résonner autour d'eux durant de longs instants.

\- Oh … est-ce que c'était …

\- Ta prostate, oui, et visiblement, tu fais partie des chanceux qui sont sensibles à sa stimulation.

Dean rit alors doucement avant de faire signe à Castiel de continuer. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Il recommença à faire aller et venir ses doigts en Dean, s'efforçant de toucher sa prostate aussi souvent que possible. Les jambes de Dean tremblaient de chaque côté de ses épaules. Il gémissait à intervalles réguliers et respirait bruyamment. Ce ne fut que lorsque Castiel ajouta un troisième doigt qu'il se tendit à nouveau.

\- Attends, lança-t-il.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Un peu oui … j''ai juste besoin de quelques secondes.

Pour le distraire à nouveau, Castiel reprit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que son érection avait en partie disparu. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il était évident que c'était uniquement dû à la douleur que Dean ressentait. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de baisser les bras. Il semblait toujours enthousiaste. Son corps avait simplement du mal à gérer les stimuli contradictoires qu'il recevait.

Castiel savait exactement comment remédier à cela. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme vierge. Tous ses partenaires jusque-là avaient de l'expérience. Mais il avait été à la place de Dean à une époque. Quand il avait été passif pour la première fois, il avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Il garda donc ses doigts immobiles à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme pour laisser au muscle qui les entourait le temps de se détendre pour de bon tout en continuant à stimuler son sexe pour lui redonner un peu de vigueur. Dean commença doucement à remuer les hanches après quelques secondes. Castiel accéléra les mouvements de son visage alors que ses doigts s'agitaient doucement à nouveau à l'intérieur du corps de Dean. Il effleura gentiment sa prostate puis les écarta et recommença le processus une deuxième fois. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Il savait que cela ne serait toutefois pas suffisant pour empêcher le jeune homme de souffrir. Son sexe était plus large que ses doigts. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux sauf à ajouter un quatrième doigt ce que Dean ne semblait pas prêt à accepter.

\- C'est bon Cas … je pense que je suis prêt.

Castiel relâcha son sexe puis retira doucement ses doigts de son corps. Il attrapa ensuite à nouveau la bouteille de lubrifiant avant de réaliser que Dean n'avait pas attrapé de préservatifs. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se faisait contrôler régulièrement. Et il n'avait pas couché avec qui que ce soit durant son dernier test. Il était également sûr que Dean était clean. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu revenir avec des résultats vierges juste après sa rupture avec Lisa. Il n'y avait eu personne depuis. Mais un préservatif, surtout ceux lubrifiés qu'il conservait dans sa table de nuit, rendrait la pénétration plus facile.

\- Je devrais peut-être … commença t-il en se penchant vers le tiroir où il conservait ses préservatifs.

Dean lui attrapa le bras et le força à se redresser.

\- Inutile et … je veux te sentir.

\- Dean, ce sera plus facile avec un préservatif. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas de barrières entre nous. S'il te plaît.

Castiel ne pouvait pas dire « non ». Il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son petit ami. Il voulait que cette expérience soit exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Il hocha donc la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en asperger sa main. Il le répandit ensuite sur son sexe en se retenant de gémir à la stimulation. Quand il fut satisfait par le résultat, il attrapa les jambes de Dean et regarda son petit ami dans les yeux.

\- Tu es toujours sûr de toi ?

\- Si tu me poses encore une fois la même question, je vais finir tout seul.

Castiel sourit, amusé. Dean plaisantait toujours quand il était nerveux. Il était évident qu'il était stressé. Mais il était également sincère. Il était réellement sûr de lui. Et Castiel finirait par le vexer en lui demandant confirmation.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il posa une des jambes de Dean sur son épaule et enroula l'autre autour de sa taille. Il aurait sans doute été plus facile pour le jeune homme de s'installer sur les genoux mais Castiel voulait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux en lui faisant l'amour. Il était presque sûr que Dean préférait également cette position.

Castiel prit son sexe dans la main pour le positionner correctement avant d'avancer doucement les hanches en avant. Comme il s'y était attendu, il rencontra de nouveau une légère résistance. Bien que préparé, le corps de Dean protestait. Il fut soulagé quand il parvint tout de même à faire pénétrer le bout de son sexe à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, ses yeux se posant malgré lui à l'endroit où son corps était joint à celui de Dean. Il déglutit avec peine alors qu'il avait les pires difficultés du monde à ne pas bouger. Ce qu'il ressentait était incroyable. Sans doute bien plus agréable que ce que Dean traversait. C'était ce qu'il devait garder en tête avant tout. Son plaisir passait après celui du jeune homme.

Quand il releva la tête et regarda ce dernier à nouveau, il avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux fermés. Il respirait bruyamment et semblait se retenir de crier.

\- Dean, souffla alors Castiel qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Continue … doucement, répondit le jeune homme.

Castiel hésita une seconde avant de faire ce que le jeune homme lui demandait. Il avança doucement les hanches mais dut s'arrêter à nouveau à mi-chemin quand son petit ami lui attrapa le bras brusquement.

\- Stop, stop Cas … c'est trop …

Castiel acquiesça alors et était prêt à se retirer mais Dean ne semblait pas en avoir envie. Il resserra son emprise sur son avant-bras, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et savait exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Ça va aller … j'ai juste besoin de m'habituer à la sensation.

\- C'est douloureux, constata Castiel.

\- C'est douloureux, oui, et étrange, mais c'est aussi … je me sens … entier. C'est difficile à décrire.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le genou de Dean qu'il avait à côté de son visage. Il compta ensuite jusqu'à vingt dans sa tête pour garder le contrôle sur son corps. Il avait envie de propulser ses hanches en avant et de s'enfoncer entièrement à l'intérieur de Dean. Il voulait aller et venir en lui et profiter des sensations incroyables qu'il lui procurait. De l'étroitesse de son corps et de sa chaleur. De ses muscles qui semblaient déterminés à se contracter autour de lui en le massant délicatement. Mais il voulait aussi attendre. Il voulait entendre Dean gémir parce qu'il prenait du plaisir et non pas parce qu'il souffrait. Il voulait le faire jouir et le regarder durant tout le temps que cela prendrait.

\- Ok, je … je crois que c'est bon, souffla finalement Dean.

Castiel ne lui demanda pas s'il en était sûr. Il ne voulait pas le vexer. Il avança à la place ses hanches et ne s'arrêta cette fois qu'une fois qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il ferma alors les yeux pour apprécier la sensation. Quand il les rouvrit, il commença à dessiner des huit avec les hanches pour permettre au muscle autour de son sexe de se relâcher pour de bon. Quand il effleura la prostate de Dean, ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

\- Recommence, exigea t-il ensuite.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait et sourit en l'entendant gémir à nouveau. Il recula ensuite doucement les hanches puis les propulsa en avant. Il alterna les deux mouvements pendant les premières secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas mal à son petit ami. Ce dernier finit par perdre patience.

\- Je ne suis pas fait en verre Cas … je ne vais pas casser … donne-moi tout ce que tu as … je suis prêt.

Castiel avait rêvé d'entendre quelque chose de ce genre dans la bouche du jeune homme depuis leur rencontre. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et commença à augmenter le rythme de ses mouvements. A chaque fois qu'il heurta sa prostate, Dean criait puis l'encourageait à aller plus vite. Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur lui, fasciné par la façon dont le plaisir déformait ses traits. Il ne semblait plus réellement souffrir. Son sexe était tendu et sans doute impatient de recevoir un peu d'attention. Mais Castiel n'était pas encore prêt à ce que cela s'arrête. Il voulait en profiter encore un peu. Juste quelques minutes de plus.

Il changea sensiblement l'angle de ses hanches pour s'assurer que la prostate de Dean soit sur le chemin. Il la matraqua avec autant de précision que possible, arrachant un flot d'encouragements de la part de Dean. Entrecoupés bien sûr par toute une salve de jurons. Castiel lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son front et sur son nez, goutter de son menton jusqu'au torse de Dean. Ce dernier était dans un état similaire. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ou même en avoir conscience. Il avait la tête basculée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et les mains refermées autour de la tête de lit. Il soulevait les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de Castiel. Et il gémissait pratiquement en continue à présent.

Castiel continua à aller et venir en lui durant de longues minutes. Puis, quand il sentit les prémices de son orgasme, il attrapa le sexe de Dean d'une main lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Cas, je vais … je vais jouir, expliqua t-il inutilement.

Castiel le devinait dans ses gémissements et dans la façon qu'il avait d'arquer le dos sous l'effet du plaisir.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea t-il toutefois.

Et presque comme si Dean avait besoin de recevoir sa permission, dès que ces mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres, il s'abandonna à son plaisir et jouit presque violemment entre les doigts de Castiel. Il se répandit longuement sur son ventre, le dos entièrement arqué et les yeux clos. Castiel continua d'aller et venir en lui pour prolonger au maximum son orgasme avant de s'abandonner enfin au sien. Le muscle autour de son sexe s'était entièrement refermé autour de lui, se contractant à intervalles réguliers et ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour jouir à son tour. Il gémit bruyamment, cria le nom de Dean avant de s'écrouler sur son petit ami comme un marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Il eut la présence d'esprit toutefois de retirer la jambe du jeune homme de son épaule avant de sentir son visage atterrir sur son torse. Il resta dans cette position, incapable de bouger et de se relever, durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Son corps était parcouru de frissons et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais été autant bouleversé en faisant l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Dean posa une de ses mains dans son dos et sur son crâne, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux.

\- Cas, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Le fait qu'il lui pose la question quand les rôles auraient dû être inversés arracha un sourire à Castiel. C'était du Dean tout craché. Il se souciait du bien être des autres et se fichait probablement totalement du sien.

\- Je devrais te poser cette question mais je vais tout de même te répondre … je vais bien … merveilleusement bien.

\- Et je vais bien aussi. Je suis sûr que je vais le sentir passer demain mais à vrai dire j'aime assez l'idée. C'était génial. Tu es génial.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Dean rit alors doucement. Castiel en profita pour se redresser et se retirer le plus délicatement possible de lui. Il entendit le jeune homme grogner mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il prit ensuite place à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Dean se tourna sur le côté après un moment pour lui faire face.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pour il y autant d'hommes qui aiment ça. C'est …

\- Génial ? répéta Castiel en souriant.

\- Génial est un terme un peu trop faible si tu veux mon avis mais tu as compris l'idée. Je suis content de ne pas avoir attendu plus longtemps et je suis content d'avoir insisté pour que tu continues même quand c'était douloureux. Laisse-moi quelques minutes … une heure au maximum et je devrais être prêt pour le deuxième round.

Castiel doutait de pouvoir recommencer aussi rapidement mais il choisit de ne pas le dire. L'idée était agréable. Et le fait que Dean envisage un deuxième round avait fini de le rassurer.

\- Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il savait combien il pouvait être désagréable de rester ainsi couvert de lubrifiant et de son propre sperme pendant plus de quelques minutes. C'était sans doute encore pire pour Dean qui avait choisi de renoncer au préservatif. Castiel avait toujours choisi d'en faire utiliser un par ses partenaires. Il ne pouvait donc qu'imaginer ce que son petit ami allait ressentir d'ici quelques instants quand son sperme commencerait à s'échapper de l'intérieur de son corps pour s'accumuler sur ses cuisses.

\- Dans quelques secondes oui. Mais pour le moment, je veux juste rester allongé à côté de toi. Je veux profiter du moment sans me soucier du côté pratique … et moins agréable du sexe.

\- Comme tu veux, accepta Castiel sans hésiter.

Il aimait lui aussi beaucoup l'idée de rester proche de Dean. Il profita donc du silence et de l'immobilité de Dean pour étudier son visage. Il avait toujours les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Ses pupilles n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur taille normale. Ses lèvres étaient sensiblement enflées. Il avait de la sueur qui coulait toujours sur son front. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête. Il avait le souffle court. Il était magnifique. Castiel ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire.

\- Tu es incroyablement beau, souffla t-il, presque timide mais totalement sérieux.

\- Cas, j'ai appris avec le temps de ne jamais prendre ce qu'une personne qui vient d'avoir un orgasme peut vous dire. Les endorphines peuvent rendre sérieusement aveugles.

\- Ce n'est pas juste … ce n'est pas comme si je venais tout juste d'en prendre conscience. Je le pense depuis … probablement depuis notre rencontre. Tu es séduisant … tu es sexy et tu es … je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un homme aussi beau que toi.

\- Je suis déjà dans ton lit … les compliments sont inutiles.

\- Ils n'en sont pas moins vrais. Dean, je suis sérieux.

Il savait que le jeune homme avait du mal à accepter les compliments. Même les plus simples. Quand il cuisinait et que Castiel le complimentait sur les plats, il rougissait et se dépêchait de changer de sujet. Mais il s'était promis de ne pas arrêter pour autant. Il devait encore se retenir d'avouer à son petit ami qu'il était désespérément amoureux de lui depuis le premier jour mais il pouvait tout de même combien il l'appréciait.

\- D'accord tu l'es et je te retourne le compliment. Tu es incroyable Cas et pas seulement physiquement … tu es beau et sexy et … rien que tes yeux mon vieux … ils me rendent dingues. Mais c'est également … tout le reste. Ta gentillesse, ta patience, ta générosité … la façon que tu as d'incliner la tête sur le côté quand tu es surpris ou perplexe … la façon dont tu mâchouilles ton stylo quand tu es concentré sur ce que tu fais et … enfin tout ce qui fait la personne que tu es et … mon meilleur ami.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à une aussi belle déclaration de la part de Dean. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait en lui faisant ce compliment. Il avait dit cela uniquement parce qu'il le pensait. Parce qu'il estimait que son petit ami avait besoin de l'entendre. Il n'avait pas reçu suffisamment de compliment quand il était enfant de la part de son père. Cela expliquait en grande partie son manque de confiance en soi. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir parler quelques minutes avec John Winchester. Histoire de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'élever ses enfants. Il doutait toutefois d'en avoir l'occasion un jour.

\- Merci Dean, déclara t-il alors.

Le jeune homme se pencha aussitôt dans sa direction pour l'embrasser longuement sur la bouche. Ils gardèrent le baiser relativement chaste. Castiel ne l'apprécia pas moins pour autant. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de la sensation des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes. Il espérait pouvoir échanger de telles baiser avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'une douche ne serait pas de trop maintenant, confia Dean en reculant.

Castiel sourit en le regardant gigoter sensiblement.

\- Tu veux de la compagnie ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel le regarda alors se lever du lit doucement et grimacer une fois qu'il fut redressé. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était dû à la douleur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire ou à la sensation du sperme de Castiel qui s'échappait de lui. Mais il choisit de ne pas poser la question. Il savait que Dean ne serait pas à l'aise pour répondre.

A la place, il se leva à son tour du lit. Il choisit de ne pas se couvrir et suivit Dean dans la salle de bains. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pendant que le jeune homme allumait l'eau dans la douche. Il le regarda également vérifier la température et ne le relâcha que lorsque le jeune homme pénétra dans la cabine. Il y entra à son tour aussitôt et prit place derrière lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et commença à le parsemer de baisers. Il n'était clairement pas prêt pour un second round mais il voulait être proche de son petit ami. Il détestait l'idée de le laisser s'éloigner de lui plus de quelques secondes. C'était pire encore maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il espérait que cela s'atténuerait quelque peu d'ici le lendemain. Il ne voyait pas comment gérer cela quand Dean devrait vaquer à ses occupations.

Il laissa le jeune homme se laver sans le lâcher puis entreprit de lui nettoyer le dos. Il y eut quelques minutes gênantes quand il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses mais Dean lui donna son accord d'un petit hochement de tête.

Castiel s'agenouilla alors et attrapa les fesses de son petit ami. Il comptait profiter de ce moment pour vérifier qu'il n'avait causé aucun dommage. Il en doutait mais il préférait rester vigilent. Il fut soulagé de voir que le muscle, bien qu'enflé et visiblement sensible, n'était pas blessé. Il le nettoya le plus délicatement possible en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de lui avant de se relever et d'embrasser l'arrière du crâne de Dean.

Ils terminèrent de se laver rapidement puis prirent deux serviettes, les enroulèrent autour de leur taille avant de regagner la chambre. Dean choisit de se glisser sous les couvertures entièrement nu et Castiel en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Il était tout juste installé sur le dos quand Dean prit place contre lui, sa tête se posant contre son torse et son bras autour de sa taille. Castiel le regarda faire en souriant, satisfait de voir qu'il était suffisamment à l'aise avec ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour ne pas chercher à fuir le moindre contact. Il l'initiait même.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi, murmura Dean alors.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi aussi, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

\- Je ne crois pas m'être déjà senti aussi … proche de quelqu'un après avoir fait l'amour. C'était plus qu'une expérience satisfaisante physiquement. C'était … comme une connexion.

Castiel ressentait exactement la même chose. Il était toutefois content que Dean n'ait pas vu tout cela uniquement comme du sexe. C'était la confirmation que ce qu'ils vivaient était vrai et fort. Profond. Ils avaient bien fait d'attendre et de ne pas se précipiter.

\- Et même si je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, j'ai envie d'être optimiste. Peut-être que je paniquerais en me réveillant demain mais je te fais confiance pour me rappeler ce que je t'ai dit ce soir … pour me rappeler que je veux que cela fonctionne entre nous. Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets, assura Castiel sans hésiter.

Il n'était pas idiot au point de penser que tout serait parfait entre eux à partir de maintenant. Dean était sans doute encore nous l'effet du plaisir procuré par Castiel. Ey après une bonne nuit de sommeil, quand il prendrait enfin conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait, il risquait de prendre peur. De paniquer. De chercher à mettre de la distance entre lui et Castiel. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne lui laisserait jamais l'opportunité de le fuir et de ruiner ce qui s'annonçait comme une belle relation. Dean le lui avait demandé lui-même. Parce qu'il volait que cela fonctionne. Et parce qu'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas uniquement une histoire de quelques jours ou de quelques mois. Ils étaient ensemble pour durer. Castiel ne voulait rien d'autre. Il ferait en sorte de l'obtenir. Il se battrait pour Dean. Il se battrait même contre Dean si cela devenait nécessaire. Et ils seraient heureux tous les deux. Il en était convaincu.


	23. Premier baiser

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 23 et les choses continuent à avancer entre Dean et Castiel. Attention, le début du chapitre est du point de vue de Castiel et ensuite le reste est du point de vue de Dean ! Les deux parties sont séparées par un trait.  
**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour son boulot de correction. Et merci à vous de continuer à être là ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I found d'Amber Run**

 **Chapitre 23 : Premier baiser**

 _« Un premier baiser, ça ne se raconte pas. Ça se vit, ça alimente les rêves et ça crée les premières insomnies. »_

 _Marguerite Beaudry_

Les choses avaient changé de façon radicale. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Rien n'était parfait. Loin de là. Dean était toujours amnésique et hésitant. Il continuait à s'interroger sur chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses paroles. Mais il essayait. Et c'était tout ce que Castiel avait espéré depuis son réveil. Il ne semblait plus avoir peur de cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait bâti et apprenait à redécouvrir. Il posait des questions et avait quelques bribes de souvenirs parfois. Il se rappelait de certaines choses. Insignifiantes parfois. Essentielles à d'autres moments. Il se souvenait du jour où Lyra avait attrapé la grippe et où il avait dû rester avec elle toute la nuit parce qu'elle refusait d'être seule. Il se souvenait de son premier jour d'école. Il se souvenait de son parfum de glace préféré. Du sac à dos qu'elle avait choisi à la rentrée dernière et qu'il aimait au moins autant qu'elle.

Chaque jour apportait son lot de bonnes surprises. Dean progressait à une vitesse encourageante. Et Castiel le voyait sourire. L'entendait rire à nouveau. Il le sentait heureux. Même s'il était évident que le fait de ne pas réussir à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit concernant Castiel l'ennuyait.

C'était le seul point négatif depuis son retour à la maison. Quel que soit le souvenir qui lui revenait, il ne concernait jamais Castiel, leur histoire d'amour ou leur vie de couple. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'ils s'aimaient et étaient heureux ensemble. Il ne doutait plus de sa volonté d'épouser Castiel et de son attirance, de son amour pour lui. Mais il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Castiel ne voulait pas se laisser abattre par ce détail. Pour lui, l'essentiel était ailleurs. Il aurait bien sûr préféré que son mari se souvienne de lui aussi. Mais il se contentait de le voir retrouver la mémoire concernant leur fille. C'était le plus important. Lyra en avait bien plus besoin que lui pour le moment.

Il connaissait cependant Dean suffisamment pour savoir qu'il détestait cela. Qu'il était frustré par la situation et qu'il voulait que les choses changent. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas le lui dire. Il voulait le laisser avancer à son propre rythme. Il serait là si toutefois son mari en avait besoin. Mais parler avec lui et chercher à le rassurer ne ferait que lui rappeler inutilement qu'il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir le concernant. Il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Il était préférable de rester à l'écart.

Il fut surpris quand, après deux semaines parfaites passées à trois dans leur maison, Dean lui demanda d'envoyer Lyra chez Gabriel pour la nuit. Castiel ne protesta pas même s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce que son mari cherchait.

Il n'était plus mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment été seuls depuis son retour. Il choisit toutefois à nouveau de ne rien dire et de laisser Dean faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Lyra protesta quelques minutes. Elle aimait Gabriel mais elle voulait rester avec ses pères et passer une nouvelle soirée devant la télé avec eux. Elle n'était pas prête à être loin de Dean après avoir été contrainte de ne pas le voir pendant aussi longtemps.

Mais parce qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle finit par accepter après avoir fait jurer à Castiel qu'elle pourrait revenir dès le lendemain.

Il la conduisit chez Gabriel une fois la promesse faite puis retourna chez lui, l'estomac noué.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser que Dean s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais il avait tout de même peur que cela soit le cas. Peut-être son mari avait-il fini par estimer que son incapacité à se souvenir de Castiel était le signe qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il allait peut-être lui demander de divorcer. Castiel ne pourrait pas refuser. Il pouvait tenter de se battre. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas contraindre Dean à rester prisonnier d'un mariage qui ne le rendait plus heureux. Ce serait difficile. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais s'en remettre. Mais si c'était ce que son mari lu demandait, il accepterait.

Ses pensées négatives devinrent de plus en plus étouffantes et il était ^pus angoissé que jamais quand il se gara finalement devant leur maison. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour trouver le courage de sortir de la voiture. Il avança en direction de la porte d'entrée avec la sensation d'aller à l'échafaud. D'être un condamné à mort qu'on s'apprêtait à exécuter.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il trouva en poussant finalement la porte.

Dean l'attendait dans le salon, les joues rouges et les bras croisés sur le torse. Sur la table, il avait installé le couvert pour deux. Il avait ajouté des bougies qu'il avait allumées et dans un vase, il avait disposé des roses. Castiel observa la table de longues secondes, complètement perdu. Il était évident que son mari avait prévu un dîner en tête à tête. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il reporta son attention sur son mari et fut surpris de le voir se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, clairement mal à l'aise. Dean était un vrai romantique. Il s'en cachait mais il aimait ce genre d'attentions. Il aimait également prendre ce type d'initiatives. C'était quelque chose qui avait surpris Castiel au début de leur relation mais qu'il avait adoré ensuite.

\- J'ai pensé … c'est sans doute stupide mais je … puisque je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de toi, j'aimerais … j'aimerais réapprendre à te connaître et à … je ne sais pas si ça aidera mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Tu trouves ça ridicule ?

C'était tout le contraire de ridicule. Castiel sourit et fit un pas en direction de son mari.

\- Je trouve ça génial et incroyablement romantique … tout à fait toi. Je suis content que tu aies pris cette initiative. J'aurais aimé y penser avant.

\- J'aurais sans doute paniqué si tu avais essayé. Il fallait que cela vienne de moi. J'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée et trouver le courage de passer à l'action mais je … je suis content que cela te plaise. Et j'ai fait la cuisine. J'aurais voulu préparer ton plat préféré mais puisque je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai opté pour quelque chose de … enfin, tu aimes les pâtes hein ?

\- J'adore les pâtes.

Dean sourit alors, visiblement soulagé. Il fit ensuite signe à Castiel de prendre place à table. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans objecter puis regarda son mari apporter le plat et une bouteille de vin. Il prit ensuite place en face de lui. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil aux roses dans le vase à sa droite. Il se souvenait en avoir offert à Dean par le passé. Il se souvenait en avoir ri avec lui plus tard.

\- Je ne savais pas si les roses étaient de trop mais j'ai pensé … c'est un peu comme un premier rendez-vous et on offre toujours des fleurs pour le premier rendez-vous non ?

\- Elles sont magnifiques. C'est parfait, assura Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête puis ouvrit la bouteille de vin. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné par ses longs doigts élégants. Il les connaissait par cœur à présent. Il les avait senti glisser sur son corps. S'enfoncer dans ses cheveux. Les avait embrassés et serrés entre les siens. Il les aimait comme il aimait tout chez Dean.

\- Je veux que les choses s'arrangent, Cas. Je veux retrouver ma vie. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas y parvenir sans retrouver ce qu'on partageait ensemble. Tu es une partie essentielle de cette nouvelle vie. Au même titre que Lyra. Je m'en veux de ne pas parvenir à me souvenir de toi mais je refuse de me laisser abattre. Si je ne peux pas me souvenir d'avoir un jour été amoureux de toi, je suis convaincu de pouvoir tomber amoureux à nouveau.

Castiel sentit sa gorge nouer en entendant cela. Il continuait bien sûr à espérer que ce serait le cas. Qu'il pourrait à nouveau être le mari de Dean. Mais il était également convaincu de pouvoir se contenter d'être son mari si toutefois cela ne se passait pas ainsi.

Il est évident que ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende la première fois et je peux le comprendre. Tu es … tu es l'homme parfait. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire … que personne n'est parfait. Et c'est sans doute vrai mais à mes yeux en tout cas tu es parfait. Je sais que je pourrai retomber amoureux de toi facilement.

\- Dean … souffla Castiel, envahi par l'émotion.

\- Ne dis rien. Je sais que tu n'exiges rien de moi et je sais que tu sauras te montrer patient. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi … ou du moins pas uniquement pour toi. Je le fais avant tout pour moi. Parce que je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose et je sais que ce quelque chose c'est toi.

Castiel avait le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi dire en réponse à cela. Il n'en revenait pas du curage dont Dean faisait preuve. Il était tellement fier de lui qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Comment le lui faire comprendre.

Dean ne semblait pas gêné par son silence. Il était occupé à leur servir du vin. Puis à remplir leurs assiettes des pâtes qu'il avait préparé. C'était parfait.

\- Est-ce qu'on faisait ça souvent avant ? demanda-t-il ensuite en levant les yeux vers Castiel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Le plus souvent possible. Avant Lyra, c'était plus simple et les premiers temps, on avait du mal à se dégager du temps libre mais ensuite on s'est souvenu qu'elle avait deux oncles qui l'adoraient et tout est devenu plus facile.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on faisait quand on était seul ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur son assiette en sentant ses joues rougir. Il se voyait mal dire à Dean qu'ils se sautaient littéralement dessus à la seconde où ils étaient seuls. Il ne voulait pas lui dire combien de fois leur frustration sexuelle les avait empêchés de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres que de faire l'amour aussi longtemps que possible et sur la totalité du mobilier de leur maison. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean était prêt à l'entendre.

\- Je veux dire … mis à part ça, ajouta finalement son mari après quelques secondes.

Il avait visiblement compris ce que Castiel avait en tête. Il ne semblait pas gêné. Juste curieux. Castiel s'en voulut alors de n'avoir que ça en tête quand il était évident que ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait savoir.

\- Le plus souvent, on restait à la maison. L'un de nous d'eux préparait quelque chose à manger et l'autre choisissait un film à regarder. Il nous est arrivé de sortir au restaurant mais on a vite compris qu'on préférait nettement être seuls à la maison.

\- Le fait d'avoir un enfant n'a pas mis un frein à notre vie amoureuse ? J'ai entendu dire que devenir parents poussaient les gens à oublier qu'ils avaient été un couple avant l'arrivée du bébé.

\- Ça a été un problème pendant quelques temps. Tu refusais de la laisser seule et j'avais du mal également à envisager de passer une soirée sans elle. Notre couple n'était pas parfait, Dean. On a eu des disputes à ce sujet … comme à propos de plein d'autre choses d'ailleurs. Mais on a toujours su faire en sorte que cela ne nous sépare pas.

\- D'autres choses comme la galerie ? Comme mon travail là-bas ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne regrettait pas d'en avoir parlé à son mari après leur visite là-bas. Il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet. Il estimait que Dean avait le droit de savoir. Il refusait de lui donner une fausse image de leur vie de couple. Ils avaient leurs problèmes comme tout le monde. Mais ils s'aimaient suffisamment pour trouver une solution à chacun d'entre eux.

\- Ça et plein d'autres sujets. Certaines disputes étaient stupides et vite oubliées. D'autres étaient plus sérieuses et il nous a fallu en discuter longtemps pour apaiser les tensions. Mais on a toujours réussi à s'en sortir.

\- Parce qu'on s'aime.

\- Parce qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut vieillir ensemble.

Dean accepta cette explication avec un sourire. Il but ensuite une gorgée de son vin avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

\- Comment j'étais au début ? Je veux dire … quand tout ceci a commencé entre nous ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pris la chose ? Je sais que j'ai paniqué et tenté de tout arrêter au début mais je n'ai pas eu plus de détails.

Castiel se racla la gorge puis but à son tour une gorgée de son vin pour gagner quelques secondes. Il n'en voulait plus à Dean d'avoir paniqué au début de leur histoire. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement du mal qu'il lui avait fit en cherchant à tout arrêter après lui avoir fait espérer qu'ils pourraient avoir un avenir ensemble. Il n'aimait pas vraiment en parler. Ils n'évoquaient que très rarement le sujet avant. Mais il pouvait comprendre que Dean ait besoin de savoir. Cela faisait partie de leur histoire. C'était une des étapes importantes de la construction de leur couple.

\- Après notre premier baiser, tu étais … tu étais plutôt calme et déterminé. Tu voulais essayer. J'ai organisé notre premier rendez-vous puis tu as organisé le second et … on a … après notre quatrième rendez-vous, …

\- On a fait l'amour pour la première fois … c'est cliché mais je ne suis pas surpris … je … c'était bien. Je n'ai pas … ne me dis pas que j'ai paniqué en plein milieu de … enfin de tout ça.

\- Non tu n'as pas paniqué pendant qu'on faisait l'amour et … oui c'était parfait.

Castiel pouvait sentir la curiosité de Dean quant à ce moment en particulier. Il choisit donc de ne lui cacher aucun détail. Il espérait ne pas le faire paniquer à nouveau en lui en parlant.

\- Je ne voulais surtout pas te brusquer. C'était ta première fois avec un homme et j'étais prêt à attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Je pense que j'aurais attendu indéfiniment tant j'étais stressé à l'idée que cela ne te plaise pas. Heureusement pour nous, tu as pris les choses en mains et c'est toi qui m'a demandé de … c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu étais prêt. C'était … absolument parfait. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois où j'ai été … où tu … où je …

\- Où tu étais en moi ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris d'avoir opté pour ce rôle-là. Depuis mon retour, il m'arrive souvent de me demander comment les choses fonctionnaient entre nous et à chaque fois … je me voyais dans ce rôle et pas dans un autre. Mais … ce n'est pas le sujet je suppose. Continue.

\- C'était parfait donc. On a dormi serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et quand je me suis réveillé, tu avais la tête posée sur mon torse, le bras autour de ma taille et j'ai pensé … j'ai pensé … « voilà, c'est exactement comme ça que je veux pouvoir me réveiller tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ». On a pris le petit déjeuner ensemble et j'ai senti … j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer. Je suis allé voir Gabriel parce que tu voulais dessiner et que tu avais besoin de calme. Quand je suis rentré, tu … tu m'attendais et tu m'as dit que … que tu avais commis une erreur. Que tu ne pouvais pas me donner ce que j'étais en droit d'attendre et qu'il était préférable d'arrêter avant que je ne souffre inutilement.

\- Cas, je suis désolé, souffla Dean en lui saisissant la main.

Castiel lui avait pardonné tout cela depuis bien longtemps. Sans doute à la seconde même où Dean s'était excusé pour la première fois. Mais à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, la douleur revenait et il était aussitôt aux bords des larmes. Cette fois ci n'était pas différente. Et Dean le compris rapidement puisqu'il quitta sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Castiel.

\- J'ai tenté de te convaincre que tu avais tort. Je me suis battu pour te faire entendre raison mais tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que tu le faisais pour moi. Que tu n'étais pas prêt et que tu n'étais pas le genre d'homme à avoir des relations sérieuses. Tu disais que tu finirais par me faire souffrir. J'ai beau eu te dire que c'était exactement ce que tu faisais à cet instant précis, tu refusais de m'écouter. Je suis parti et … je suis resté chez Gabriel quelques jours. Quand je suis revenu pour récupérer mes affaires et te rendre les clefs de l'appartement, tu t'es excusé. Et tu m'as demandé de te pardonner.

\- Le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas surpris. C'est tout à fait moi. Je fais n'importe quoi et ensuite j'espère que les gens me pardonneront. Je suis tellement désolé. J'espère au moins que tu me l'as fait payer et que tu as refusé de me pardonner.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'en aurait pas été capable. Pas quand il aimait Dean de tout son cœur depuis tellement longtemps et certainement pas après ce que son mari lui avait dit ce jour-là.

\- Non, je t'ai pardonné. Je t'ai fait promettre de ne plus jamais me faire souffrir. Je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûr de toi cette fois. Parce que je refusais de revivre quelque chose de similaire une seconde. Et tu m'as alors dit que tu m'aimais. C'est la première fois que tu me le disais et je … je me suis mis à pleurer et je t'ai alors avoué que je t'aimais aussi … depuis le premier jour. On a fini par faire l'amour dans le salon en se promettant de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne entre nous.

\- Oh et je … je n'ai jamais recommencé ?

\- Jamais.

Dean sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Castiel lui sourit avant de lever sa main qui était toujours refermée autour de la sienne pour l'embrasser sur chacun de ses doigts. Dean se laissa faire sans protester.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Cas. Je sais que j'ai dû te le dire à de multiples reprises à l'époque mais puisque je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai le sentiment qu'il ait bon de te le dire à nouveau. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû gérer la situation différemment.

\- C'est du passé Dean. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance à présent.

Dean ne semblait pas de cet avis mais il ne dit rien à ce propos. Il ne quitta pas non plus sa chaise pour retourner à sa place. Il regardait leurs deux mains jointes avec fascination.

\- Et c'est moi qui t'ait demandé de m'épouser ?

Castiel se souvenait également parfaitement de ce jour. Il se souvenait du stress de son mari à l'époque. De la peur irrationnelle qu'il avait de voir Castiel lui dire « non ». Ce qui était stupide bien sûr. S'il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'épouser, Castiel l'aurait sans doute fait quelques jours plus tard.

\- Tu avais peur que je te dise « non ».

\- Ce ne me surprend pas. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment confiance en moi. J'ai du mal à accepter que les gens puissent réellement m'aimer. Je suis étonné d'avoir eu le courage de te faire ma demande.

\- J'ai été surpris aussi mais j'ai bien sûr dit « oui » sans hésiter. J'avais prévu de te faire ma demande quelques jours plus tard.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent … commenta Dean en relevant les yeux pour le regarder à nouveau.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait terriblement envie d'embrasser le jeune homme. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et d'oublier tout le reste pour quelques heures. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle initiative. Il devait laisser à Dean une chance d'imposer le rythme auquel il avancerait à présent.

\- Comment était notre mariage ? demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Il était parfait. Il était à notre image, même si Gabriel a tenté de nous glisser quelques idées stupides. On avait écrit nos vœux et c'était … c'était exactement tel qu'on l'avait rêvé tous les deux.

\- J'aimerais m'en souvenir. J'ai vu des photos et je … j'aimerais tellement me souvenir de ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où tu m'as dit « oui » pour la vie … au moment où tu as passé cette alliance à mon doigt.

Castiel aurait aimé qu'il s'en souvienne aussi. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à lui raconter l'un des jours les plus importants de leur vie. L'un des plus beaux avec celui où ils avaient tenu Lyra dans leurs bras pour la première fois. Mais c'était ainsi à présent. Et il devait faire avec.

* * *

Dean pensait avoir pensé à tout. Il avait organisé ce dîner pour se rapprocher de Castiel et recommencer à tisser des liens avec lui. Il voulait faire en sorte que leur mariage fonctionne à nouveau. Peu importait qu'il se souvienne ou non, il avait besoin de Castiel dans sa vie. Il avait besoin de Lyra. Il voulait retrouver un semblant de normalité. Et si cela fonctionnait avec sa fille depuis son retour, c'était bien plus difficile avec Castiel. Il était convaincu qu'une soirée romantique, une sorte de premier rendez-vous pourrait l'aider à retrouver certains automatismes. Mais rien ne se passait comme il l'avait envisagé. Il avait pensé parler avec Castiel. Discuter de leur vie commune sans pour autant aborder des choses trop importantes. Et sans le vouloir, c'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Les disputes. La façon dont il avait fait souffrir Castiel au tout début de leur relation parce qu'il avait pris peur. Parce qu'il avait été lâche. Il n'était même pas surpris de l'entendre. C'était tout à fait quelque chose qu'il pouvait se voir faire.

Il avait voulu cette soirée légère et joyeuse. Elle était devenue grave et sérieuse. Dean s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de faire autrement.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Sur l'homme qu'il avait épousé. Il avait aimé cet homme. L'aimait probablement toujours sans parvenir à s'en souvenir. C'était lui avec qui il avait choisi de passer sa vie entière. De fonder une famille. Il ne comprenait pas comment il ne réussissait pas à s'en souvenir. Il se sentait impuissant et frustré. Il se détestait.

Mais Castiel n'était pas en colère. Ses yeux ne trahissaient que l'amour immense qu'il avait pour lui. La confiance. La tendresse. Le désir. Il lui avait pardonné chacune de ses erreurs. Continuerait probablement à lui pardonner jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Jamais Dean ne pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il ne pourrait tomber sur une personne capable d'accepter ses défauts, sa lâcheté et ses erreurs. Castiel était le seul et unique. Il était l'homme de sa vie.

S'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il pouvait facilement comprendre comment il était tombé amoureux de lui. Pourquoi il avait laissé tomber ses défenses et accepter qu'il passe outre son armure. Mais quand il le regardait, il voyait le visage d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Un homme qui restait majoritairement un étranger pour lui.

Son cœur et son cerveau se livraient une bataille sans fin et il finirait par perdre la tête à ce rythme. Il avait besoin de prendre les choses en main. De choisir un camp.

Son cœur qui lui criait que Castiel était bel et bien l'homme de sa vie. Ou son cerveau qui lui rappelait tout le temps qu'il ne le connaissait plus et qu'il ne pouvait pas lier sa vie à un étranger. L'un d'eux avait tort. Dean ne savait plus lequel.

\- Ton frère a filmé une bonne partie de la cérémonie avec son téléphone. Tu pourrais regarder la vidéo dans un premier temps. Voir si cela t'évoque quelque chose.

La suggestion de Castiel était logique et sensée. Sam le lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises. Mais Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de regarder cette vidéo. De constater le gâchis qu'était sa vie depuis son accident. Il savait ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais il n'était pas prêt à le voir. Les photos étaient déjà suffisamment difficiles à regarder.

\- Je le ferais peut-être plus tard. C'est … je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Castiel hocha la tête comme si ce que Dean disait était logique et compréhensible.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il ensuite.

Il avait la sensation de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment dit. Il n'était pas sûr que le répéter des centaines de fois encore suffirait. Il n'était même pus certain de savoir pourquoi il s'excusait. Pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Castiel au début de leur histoire. Pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises ensuite durant leurs nombreuses années de vie commune. Pour l'accident. Pour l'amnésie. Ou pour ne pas réussir à retrouver ses souvenirs depuis. Peut-être pour tout ça à la fois. C'était difficile à dire.

\- On n'a commis des erreurs tous les deux depuis qu'on se connaît. Je t'ai fait du mal aussi parfois.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, confessa Dean en baissant les yeux.

Castiel posa une main sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête et à le regarder à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait Dean. Crois-moi. Il m'est arrivé de dire des choses cruelles et injustes.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Notamment quand j'ai évoqué la première fois l'idée d'adopter un enfant. Tu m'as répondu que tu n'étais pas prêt et je … je me suis emporté. Je t'ai crié dessus et je t'ai dit … je t'ai dit que c'était une excuse … que tu me disais non uniquement parce que tu refusais de t'engager pour de bon avec moi. Que tu doutais toujours et que tu étais peut-être effectivement incapable de ne pas être comme ton père. Et quand tu as levé la main pour me toucher … pour t'excuser, peut-être, ou juste pour me caresser la joue comme tu le fais souvent, je t'ai accusé de vouloir me frapper … j'ai reculé d'un pas et j'ai vu dans tes yeux combien je t'avais fait du mal. Je m'en suis voulu mais c'était trop tard. Tu as quitté la maison sans te retourner. J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu cette fois-là.

Dean avait souvent eu peur de devenir comme son père. C'était une angoisse qui l'avait accompagné durant toute son adolescence et sa vie d'adulte. C'était en partie la raison qui l'avait poussé à renoncer à la moindre relation sérieuse. Qui l'avait convaincu qu'il ne serait jamais capable de fonder une famille à lui. Il pouvait comprendre que Castiel lui ait tenu de tels propos. Il n'était peut-être pas vraiment loin de la vérité.

\- Mon père n'a jamais su comment nous élever Sam et moi. Il a commis tellement d'erreurs … il … je ne crois pas qu'il était fait pour être père. Du moins pas seul. La mort de ma mère a été le coup de grâce. Et si je lui ai souvent cherché des excuses quand j'étais enfant, j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas un père. Il ne l'a jamais été. Et peut-être … peut être suis-je un peu comme lui en fin de compte.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt. Dean pouvait facilement s'imaginer ayant la même discussion avec son mari des années plus tôt quand ils avaient commencé à envisager d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Il était presque sûr qu'ils en avaient discuté. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses souvenirs pour en être convaincu. Il se connaissait suffisamment.

\- Tu te trompes, Dean. Tu n'as jamais été comme lui et tu ne le seras jamais. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu as élevé Sam pour le comprendre. Ou juste regarder comment tu te comportes avec Lyra. Tu es un père merveilleux. Peut-être un peu laxiste parfois mais c'est parce que tu as été trop brimé dans ton enfance pour envisager de dire « non » à ta fille. Tu n'as jamais été comme ton père. Ce n''est pas l'exemple que tu as suivi.

\- J'ai suivi l'exemple de Bobby, intervint Dean en se souvenant de ce que son père d'adoption lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt.

Castiel acquiesça alors en souriant.

\- Après notre dispute, tu as été le voir et tu … tu lui as dit combien tu avais peur de reproduire les erreurs de ton père et combien tu étais terrifié à l'idée d'échouer comme lui avec toi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Bobby t'a expliqué mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que quand tu es revenu de Sioux Falls, tu étais déterminé à fonder une famille avec moi. Tu m'as alors dit que tu avais eu tort de penser que John était le seul modèle paternel que tu avais eu. Et que si tu réussissais à être ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme Bobby avec ton enfant alors tu saurais être un bon père.

Dean continuait à le penser. Bobby n'était peut-être pas son père biologique mais il était celui qui l'avait élevé à la place de John. Sans doute aurait-il été différent s'il avait pu rester avec lui durant toute son enfance. Il aurait sans doute appris à avoir confiance en lui.

\- J'aime Lyra, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Et Lyra t'aime de tout son cœur … elle t'admire et elle … on t'aime tous les deux très fort.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il n'en avait pas pris conscience jusque-là mais il avait eu besoin d'entendre ces quelques mots. Il savait que Castiel l'aimait mais l'entendre le lui dire aussi facilement, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal au monde, lui faisait un bien fou. Il approcha alors son visage de celui de Castiel.

\- Est-ce que je peux … est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde jusque-là. Il ne l'avait pas envisagé en préparant ce repas et cette soirée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais il en avait terriblement envie à présent. Il en avait besoin. Il ne savait pas si c'était le signe qu'il était sur le point de retrouver ses souvenirs ou s'il était simplement en train de retomber amoureux de Castiel et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait juste l'embrasser. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission, rappela Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean sourit alors avant de combler la distance qui les séparait. Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Castiel, ce fut comme si tout son corps s'embrasait. Comme si c'était ce simple contact que son corps attendait depuis tout ce temps pour sortir de sa torpeur de ces dernières semaines. Son cœur accéléra son rythme dans sa poitrine. Ses mains devinrent moites et se mirent à trembler. Il avait chaud et ses joues le brûlaient. C'était comme un premier baiser mais en même temps un geste familier. Une sensation qu'il connaissait même s'il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Une sensation de déjà-vu. Il pressa un peu plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. Se contenta de ce simple contact pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser sa langue s'aventurer doucement dans la bouche de son mari. Quand elle trouva celle de Castiel à mi-chemin, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Jamais avant il n'avait connu une telle sensation. Jamais un premier baiser n'avait été aussi fort et bouleversant. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une première fois mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Et c'était une véritable révélation. Une confirmation également. Comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle qu'était devenue sa vie depuis son réveil avaient enfin retrouvé leur place d'origine. Il se sentait complet. Il se sentait bien. Plus encore quand les mains de Castiel s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et qu'il commença à bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser parfait. Et si la sensation était différente avec un homme qu'avec une femme, c'était également mille fois meilleur.

Dean n'aurait pas su dire pendant combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser. Mais quand il dut reculer pour reprendre son souffle, il avait la sensation que des heures entières s'étaient écoulées.

Il garda les yeux fermés pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Castiel le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

\- Dean ? l'appela t-il alors doucement.

Il n'y avait pas eu de miracles. Ils n'étaient pas dans un film. Un simple baiser n'avait pas suffi à lui faire retrouver sa mémoire. Mais elle l'avait conforté dans son choix de rester avec Castiel. Dans la certitude qu'il avait à présent qu'il finirait par aimer son mari à nouveau s'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir que c'était déjà le cas.

\- Ça va, Cas, assura-t-il alors parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son mari s'inquiète inutilement.

Il ne disait d'ailleurs pas cela uniquement pour le rassurer. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Peut-être un peu gêné d'avoir ainsi demandé à Castiel s'il pouvait l'embrasser aussi rapidement. Mais il se sentait à sa place. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Ça va oui. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'avais pas envie de t'embrasser. J'ai constamment envie de t'embrasser … depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Alors sens toi libre de recommencer dès que tu en as envie … et sans me demander ma permission.

\- Je te promets de le faire … juste pas ce soir. Je crois que ce sera suffisant pour ce soir.

Il était probablement injuste d'exiger de Castiel qu'il ne se contente que d'un simple baiser quand il était habitué à bien plus. Quand il était en droit d'attendre autre chose. Mais il savait que son mari le comprenait et qu'il n'était pas en colère. Frustré sans doute un peu. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à lui proposer son aide sur ce point-là.

\- Mais si toutefois ça devient trop difficile pour toi de … de te contenter juste de quelques baisers, tu dois me le dire. Je ne veux pas … je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir. Il est évident que je ne suis pas prêt à quoi que ce soit de plus mais ce n'est pas à toi d'en payer les conséquences.

\- Dean, j'ai été ton ami pendant de très longs mois avant que tu ne réalises que tu me voyais comme plus. J'ai vécu avec toi en mourant d'envie de te toucher sans jamais pouvoir satisfaire ce désir. Ce ne sera pas un problème.

\- Castiel avait dit cela sur un ton léger. C'était une plaisanterie. Mais Dean réalisa combien les choses avaient dû être difficiles pour lui durant tout ce temps. Elles l'étaient sans doute plus encore maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait tant et qu'on le lui retirait brutalement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que je devrais également m'excuser pour ça ? demanda-t-il en adoptant lui aussi un ton léger.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es un idiot qui pense que tout est de sa faute et qu'il doit toujours s'excuser à chaque fois que quelque chose tourne mal ?

\- Peut-être oui, concéda Dean en souriant.

Il se redressa ensuite puis se leva de la chaise pour rejoindre la sienne de l'autre côté de la table. S'il restait plus longtemps aussi proche de Castiel, il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et il était sûr que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il devait avancer doucement. Un pas après l'autre sans chercher à précipiter les choses.

\- Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de notre premier baiser mais je me souviens du mien quand j'avais douze ans et franchement … en matière de première fois, celle-ci surpasse franchement l'autre.

\- Tu étais ivre pour notre premier baiser.

\- Oh alors tu as profité de mon état ?

\- C'est toi qui a pris l'initiative.

Dean n'en doutait pas. Il en savait suffisamment sur Castiel pour être persuadé que son mari n'aurait jamais cherché à profiter de la situation. Mais il préférait plaisanter. Il avait besoin de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- On dirait bien que c'est moi qui tenait les rennes dans notre couple … c'est moi qui a demandé à t'embrasser la première fois, moi qui ait voulu qu'on fasse l'amour et moi qui t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Est-ce qu'il t'arrivait de prendre quelques initiatives ou est-ce que tu te laissais juste porter par le courant ?

\- Dean, je te rappelle que tu n'avais jamais envisagé de faire quoi que ce soit avec un homme avant moi. J'avais peur de … de te brusquer et de te faire peur.

\- Si tu le dis.

Dean n'était pas surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il plaisantait avec Castiel. Il se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Plus encore après ce baiser qu'avant. Il voulait que son mari le comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le lui expliquer avec des mots.

\- Et puis il m'est arrivé de prendre des initiatives. Il m'est même arrivé de te surprendre avec un dîner romantique ou une sortie à deux.

\- Oh tu es un romantique dans l'âme alors.

\- Peut-être bien mais ce n'est pas un problème parce que tu adores ça. Tu es pire que moi dans ce domaine. Pour notre première Saint Valentin, tu m'as écrit une carte et tu m'as acheté des chocolats en forme de cœur.

\- Tu mens.

\- J'ai toujours la carte. Il y avait un poème.

Dean était heureux de voir que Castiel avait conservé ce cadeau. C'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours conçu une relation amoureuse sans jamais imaginer qu'il pourrait en vivre une. Il imaginait les personnes conservant toutes les choses qui leur rappelaient l'autre. Il en avait rêvé à plusieurs reprises durant son adolescence ou au début de la relation entre Sam et Jess. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouvé sa moitié à son tour. D'avoir la chance de partager toutes ces choses qu'il jurait trouver stupide quand il était encore seul. Et quand il mentait sur son désir de ne jamais être en couple.

\- Si c'est vrai, je suis presque sûr que c'est Sam qui m'a dit quoi écrire. Je serais bien incapable d'écrire un poème par moi-même. Ou alors je l'ai trouvé quelque part.

\- Peut-être mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu m'as offert en retour ?

\- J'ai pensé à suivre le conseil de Gabriel et à t'offrir un de ces bons ridicules pour une folle nuit d'amour mais on passait déjà tout notre temps libre à faire l'amour alors … j'ai opté pour une montre.

\- Tu m'as offert une montre et moi je t'ai offert des chocolats ? On dirait bien que c'est moi le chanceux dans l'histoire.

\- Oh crois-moi c'est tout l'inverse … parce que j'ai ensuite passé des heures à manger les chocolats sur ton corps nu … tu ne portais que ta nouvelle montre. Non, j'ai définitivement été le chanceux dans cette histoire.

Dean rit alors amusé par ce qu'il entendant. Il adorait tout ce qu'il apprenait de leur histoire. Chaque détail le faisait sourire ou rire. Ils étaient un couple apparemment parfait. Peu importait les disputes et les moments de doute. Peu importait leurs erreurs respectives. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. C'était évident.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves aussi drôle ? demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Rien ou plutôt si … c'est … nous sommes un de ces couples dont je me serais sans doute ouvertement moqué avant tout en étant incroyablement jaloux. Je ne pensais pas vivre ce genre de chose un jour et … je suis content. Je suis heureux.

\- Je le suis aussi et je sais que nous continuerons à l'être.

\- Bien sûr.

Dean en avait peut-être douté avant mais il en était convaincu à présent. Bobby avait raison. Tout finirait par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne s'agissait que d'une épreuve de pus. Ils l'affronteraient comme ils avaient affronté toutes les autres jusque-là. Dean avait bêtement pensé qu'il serait incapable de se montrer suffisamment fort. Mais il savait à présent qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Car Castiel le serait pour lui. Il lui apporterait l'énergie et l'amour dont il avait besoin pour le surmonter. Leur amour était suffisamment fort. Dean finirait par aimer Castiel à nouveau ou par se souvenir qu'il l'aimait déjà. Ils redeviendraient un couple. Ils redeviendraient une famille. Et ces derniers mois ne seraient alors plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un obstacle sur une route déjà tracée. Dean n'avait pas besoin de retrouver la mémoire pour être heureux même s'il voulait retrouver ses souvenirs. Il avait juste besoin des gens qu'ils aimaient. De son frère et de Jess. De Bobby. De Gabriel. De Lyra et de Castiel. Il avait été heureux avec eux avant et il serait heureux avec eux maintenant. C'était aussi simple que ça.


	24. Dispute

**Bonsoir**

 **Voici le chapitre 24 toujours corrigé par Elyrine qui fait un super boulot !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture (ne soyez pas en colère contre Dean, on le connait, il dit n'importe quoi mais ensuite il se rachète).**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I have nothing de Whitney Houston**

 **Chapitre 24 : Dispute**

 _« On ne se dispute qu'avec les gens qu'on aime, les autres on les ignore ou on leur fait la guerre. »_

 _Ruppert Barnes_

16 juillet 2008. 8 ans, 6 mois et 2 jours avant l'accident.

Castiel sut que quelque chose clochait chez Dean dès leur réveil. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans le même lit serrés l'un contre l'autre, la tête du jeune homme posée délicatement sur son torse. Il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois. C'était sans nul doute sa meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps. Mais l'immense bonheur qu'il ressentit en ouvrant les yeux s'évapora rapidement quand il constata combien son petit ami se comportait bizarrement.

La première chose qui l'inquiéta fut le fait que Dean avait quitté le lit avant lui. D'ordinaire, le jeune homme n'était pas du matin. Il détestait se lever et passait généralement de longues minutes dans le lit à profiter. Le plus souvent, Castiel était debout avant lui.

Il choisit de mettre cela sur le compte de ce qu'ils avançaient fait la veille. Sur le malaise que son petit ami était en droit de ressentit après une expérience qui avait forcément changé sa façon de voir sa vie et son avenir. Il choisit de ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que nécessaire et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Quand il retrouva Dean dans la cuisine, le jeune homme le salua sans lever les yeux de son café et sans le regarder une seule fois. Castel le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. Qu'il s'agissait là d'un de ses mécanismes de défense. Mais il préférait ne rien dire et laisser à Dean le temps de faire le point et l'initiative d'évoquer ce problème quand il se sentirait enfin prêt. Ils déjeunèrent donc en silence puis Dean quitta ka cuisine pour prendre une douche. Castiel resta assis à attendre qu'il revienne. Il avait envie de proposer au jeune homme de passer la journée avec lui. Pas nécessairement dans l'appartement. Ils pourraient aller manger à l'extérieur et se balader pendant quelques heures. Ils pourraient même aller voir un film et prendre un verre. Il espérait bien sûr que la soirée se finirait dans l'appartement et de préférence au lit mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Il voulait prouver à Dean que ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille ne changeait rien entre eux. Qu'ils étaient avant tout amis et qu'ils le resteraient. Il était convaincu que cela pourrait aider Dean à oublier la gêne qu'il semblait ressentir. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de proposer quoi que ce soit à son ami. Car dès qu'il quitta la salle de bains, il évita la cuisine et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Castiel attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller frapper à sa porte. Il était évident que Dean ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Mais il refusait de le laisser fuir ainsi après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis. Dean allait devoir lui demander de partir si c'était ce qu'il voulait réellement. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras sans se battre.

Quand il frappa à la porte de sa chambre, Dean ouvrit aussitôt. Il semblait nerveux et refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il avait ouvert la porte. Castiel choisit de prendre cela comme un signe positif.

Il s'empressa de demander à son petit ami si tout allait bien. S'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Dean hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Je vais bien Cas. Je suis juste … j'ai du travail. Je dois … je n'ai toujours pas fini mon dernier projet et je veux être prêt pour l'exposition à la fac, je dois sérieusement me remettre au travail.

C'était une excuse valable. Castiel savait combien Dean tenait à réussir son année et à rendre un travail impeccable. Il était surprenant qu'il ait choisi de se mettre au travail aujourd'hui quand il aurait parfaitement pu s'accorder une journée de repos. Mais il était tout à fait crédible qu'il ait envie de terminer pour pouvoir ensuite profiter de son été.

\- Ok alors je vais … je suppose que je vais retourner ans le salon et … préparer quelque chose à manger. Je peux venir te chercher quand ce sera prêt.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Castiel sentit son estomac se nouer.

\- C'est gentil mais euh … je crois que je serais plus concentré su tu … si tu me laissais seul.

\- Tu veux que je quitte l'appartement ?

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander … après tout c'est autant chez toi que chez moi mais … je pense que ça m'aiderait oui.

Castiel savait que partir maintenant était une mauvaise idée. Dean cherchait à le faire fuir et passer la journée seul le pousserait à réfléchir et à en tirer les mauvaises conclusions. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas refuser et rester avec lui de force. Dean choisirait de partir et tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de plus serait de le mettre en colère.

\- Je peux aller voir Gabriel quelques heures et … ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec lui. Je … je reviendrais plus tard et … on pourra peut-être manger ensemble ce soir ?

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait ni particulièrement enthousiaste ni totalement opposé à l'idée de passer le reste de sa journée avec Castiel. Ce dernier avait envie de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient un couple à présent et que c'était ce que n'importe quel autre couple faisait de son temps libre. Il avait envie de lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait surtout pas passer de temps loin de lui après avoir fait l'amour avec lui la veille. Mais il était évident que Dean n'était pas prêt à entendre et à accepter tout cela.

\- Dean ?

\- Je … oui, on se voit ce soir. On … j'aurais probablement fini d'ici là et … on se voit ce soir.

Castiel hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose – sans doute quelque chose de stupide comme « je t'aime » et c'était trop tôt … bien trop tôt – avant de la refermer et de tourner les talons.

Il n'attendit pas plus pour quitter l'appartement. Il prit juste le temps de s'habiller et de rassembler son ordinateur et ses notes de cours. Il n'appela pas Gabriel pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

La journée lui sembla durer une éternité. Il n'expliqua pas à son frère pourquoi il était venu. Il ne lui raconta pas non plus sa soirée merveilleuse avec Dean ou ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite. S'il évoquait le fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Gabriel s'interrogerait aussitôt sur sa présence dans son appartement et non pas au lit avec Dean.

Il résista à l'envie d'envoyer des messages à son petit ami. Il n'en reçut pas non plus. Il choisit de ne pas y penser. Gabriel était une bonne distraction et si Castiel n'oublia pas pour autant l'attitude inquiétant de Dean, il réussit à profiter quelque peu de son frère.

Quand il le quitta, il était presque vingt heures. Il était impatient de rentrer mais également stressé par le Dean qu'il avait retrouvé chez eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le jeune homme avait pu décider durant la journée. Ou même s'il avait décidé quoi que ce soit. Il avait peur qu'il soit parti sans lui dire.

Castiel passa prendre des pizzas sur le chemin du retour. Dean avait très souvent faim après avoir passé la journée à travailler et souvent la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit. Il espérait que son geste serait apprécié et qu'ils leur permettraient d'engager correctement la soirée.

Quand il franchit la porte de l'appartement, Dean était dans le salon, assis sur le canapé. Il avait la tête entre les mains et semblaient perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

Castiel se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention puis agita les pizzas qu'il tenait pour le faire le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il y pénétra sans attendre, posa les cartons sur la table puis sortit deux bières du frigo. Quand il fut évident que Dean n'avait pas l'intention de le rejoindre, il retourna dans le salon et tendit une bouteille à son petit ami.

Ce dernier la prit en le remerciant d'un geste de la tête puis but une gorgée rapide avant de commencer à déchirer doucement le papier du bout du pouce.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il était toujours aussi nerveux. Castiel choisit donc de s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de lui et non pas à côté sur le canapé pour qu'il ne se sente pas pris au piège.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il finalement pour rompre le silence.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit Dean aussitôt.

\- Oh mais je croyais que tu devais … pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé si tu ne travaillais pas ? Je serais revenu te tenir compagnie.

\- Parce que j'avais besoin d'être seul Cas et … parce que je n'étais pas prêt à te parler.

\- Tu l'es maintenant ?

Dean soupira longuement mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. S'il avait eu l'intention de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, il l'aurait fait immédiatement. Ce qu'il avait donc en tête ne pouvait être que mauvais. Castiel avait une idée plutôt précise de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Dean, écoute … il est évident que tu as peur et … je sais que c'est en partie à cause de ce qu'on a fait hier. Mais tu ne peux pas m'ignorer toute une journée comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me chasser de mon appartement sans m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive. Je crois que j'ai mérité de savoir non ?

Dean continua d'arracher l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière, des petits morceaux de papier humide de condensation tombant entre ses pieds. Il ne regardait pas Castiel. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les pieds de la table basse. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il lui échappait. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille.

\- Il est normal d'avoir peur quand on débute une nouvelle histoire. Surtout quand, comme toi, on subit un tel changement … un tel bouleversement. Mais tu ne peux pas te renfermer sur toi-même de la sorte. Tu dois me parler. Tu dois me dire ce que tu ressens pour qu'on puisse travailler là-dessus ensemble.

Dean releva finalement la tête et Castiel eut la sensation qu'on le frappait en plein visage quand il vit le visage de son petit ami déformé par le chagrin évident qu'il ressentait et par la colère que les propos de Castiel avaient éveillée en lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit ? Je ne peux pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois ou peux faire Cas puisqu'il semblerait que tu as choisi de contrôler ma vie maintenant que nous sommes ensemble ?

Castiel n'en revenait pas que son petit ami puisse l'accuser de la sorte. C'était injuste. Et c'était cruel. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de contrôler sa vie. Il voulait juste l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il estimait avoir le droit de savoir ce qui posait problème. Ils étaient un couple à présent. Ils se devaient d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Ils se l'étaient même promis.

\- Dean, tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je cherche … je suis juste inquiet … tu … hier, tout semblait aller bien … tu semblais heureux.

\- C'était hier Cas … mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui.

\- Différentes comment ?

Dean but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière avant de poser la bouteille sur la table juste à côté de la cuisse de Castiel. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse.

\- Différentes parce que j'ai … j'ai compris que tout ceci … on a commis une erreur Cas.

\- Une erreur ? Quelle erreur ? Faire l'amour était une erreur ? Sortir ensemble était une erreur ?

\- Toi et moi … nous … ensemble … en couple. Ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

Castiel avait su dès le début de la conversation que c'était ce que son petit ami finirait par dire. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était pour autant préparé à l'entendre. Car pendant quelques secondes, il fut incapable de reprendre son souffle. Incapable d'entendre autre chose que les battements frénétiques de son cœur sur le point de se briser.

\- Et tu as compris ça en une nuit ? Tu t'es réveillé ce matin avec cette certitude stupide que les choses ne pouvaient pas fonctionner entre nous ? demanda-t-il quand il fut capable de parler à nouveau.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé en le sachant non … je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'on venait de faire … à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et aucun … je dis bien aucun … ne se termine bien pour toi.

\- Comment ça pour moi ? s'étonna Castiel.

Dean se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait les doigts qui tremblaient et les yeux brillants. Il était évident que dire toutes ces choses n'étaient pas faciles pour lui. Il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il pensait que c'était nécessaire. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Il le faisait parce qu'il voulait protéger Castiel. Ce qui était stupide. Car c'était en tenant ces propos qu'il lui faisait du mal.

\- Je te l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises depuis le début mais tu as refusé de l'entendre … je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à m'engager. Je ne suis pas fait pour les relations sérieuses. Je suis une catastrophe … une bombe à retardement. Je fais du mal aux gens qui m'entourent et je … je t'en ferais à toi. Je refuse de te faire souffrir.

\- Parce que tu crois que t'entendre me dire tout ça n'est pas incroyablement douloureux pour moi ?

\- Je me doute que tu vas m'en vouloir mais il est préférable que je mette un terme à tout ceci maintenant pendant que nous ne sommes pas trop impliqués émotionnellement. Si j'attends plus longtemps, ce sera pire.

Cette fois, Castiel était en colère. Il était même furieux. Il se leva de la table brusquement, renversant la bouteille de bière de Dean au passage.

\- Pas trop impliqués émotionnellement ? Tu te moques de moi Dean ! Tu as eu des semaines entières pour me parler de tout ça mais tu as entendu que nous ayons fait l'amour pour me dire que tu ne veux pas de cette relation. Tu aurais pu le faire le lendemain de notre premier baiser … ou mieux encore, tu n'aurais pas dû me demander de t'embrasser puisque tu savais visiblement dès le début que tu n'étais pas fait pour les relations sérieuses comme tu le dis si bien. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Non, tu as attendu des semaines entières … tu m'as fait espérer … tu m'as laissé croire que j'avais une chance avant de me briser le cœur comme tu le fais maintenant.

Castiel savait que les mots étaient forts. Il savait que parler d'avoir le cœur brisé semblerait peut-être exagéré pour Dean. Mais c'était pourtant la meilleure manière de décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait le cœur brisé. Parce qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme. Parce qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui.

\- Cas, je suis sincèrement désolé, lança alors Dean en se levant à son tour.

Castiel contourna la table basse pour mettre de la distance entre eux. La bière s'était répandue dessus mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

\- Je me fiche que tu sois désolé Dean. Ça ne change rien. Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas impliqué émotionnellement ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas attaché à toi … que je n'ai pas des sentiments forts pour toi ? Tu crois que je vais accepter que tu me largues ainsi ?

\- Je sais que tu tiens à moi et je tiens aussi à toi Cas. Je n'ai jamais menti sur ce point. C'est justement pour ça que je dois mettre un terme à cette histoire.

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu justifies ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu penses me protéger en rompant avec moi ?

\- J'en suis convaincu.

C'était ridicule. Dean était stupide de voir les choses sous cet angle. Mais c'était également prévisible et finalement logique quand on connaissait le jeune homme comme Castiel le connaissait. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de discours le lendemain de leur premier baiser. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'il y avait échappé quand Dean avait accepté de poursuivre leur relation. Il aurait dû y penser. Il aurait dû être prêt.

\- Tu es donc convaincu que me faire souffrir aujourd'hui est justifié par le désir de m'éviter de souffrir plus tard ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça ne tient pas debout comme raisonnement ?

\- Cas, si j'attends, tu finiras par tomber amoureux de moi et alors ce sera pire. Je me connais. Si j'attends, je me forcerais à rester et je te rendrais inévitablement malheureux.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Dean. Tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi. Tu pourrais être heureux. Je suis convaincu qu'on pourrait l'être si seulement tu n''avais pas trop peur pour tenter ta chance ! Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu le fais … c'est pour toi … uniquement pour toi.

Castiel avait fini par comprendre comment le jeune homme fonctionnait. Il cherchait à protéger les autres en permanence. Pas uniquement parce qu'il voulait les voir heureux sans se soucier de l'être de son côté. Mais parce qu'il avait tellement peur de souffrir lui qu'il préférait contrôler les choses et ne jamais s'impliquer personnellement. Il le faisait par pur égoïsme. Et il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte que tu es en train de renoncer à quelque chose de génial ? A quelque chose qui aurait pu être magique ?

\- Cas, je sais que ça ne peut pas bien se finir entre nous.

\- Parce que je suis un homme ?

Il savait que Dean n'était pas homophobe. Il savait que l'homosexualité ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais il était possible qu'il ne soit pas prêt à accepter sa propre sexualité. Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes s'il avait été une femme.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Je sais que tu ne juges pas les gens sur leur sexualité mais je commence à me demander si tu es suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour accepter d'être toi-même attiré par un autre homme. Ce sont deux choses différentes.

\- J'aurais pris la même décision si tu avais été une femme. Je n'ai pas peur d'être gay. J'ai peur de te faire du mal point final.

Castiel ne pouvait pas accepter cette explication. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Dean lui dise toutes ces choses sans une raison valable.

\- Le problème Dean, c'est que tu crois tout savoir quand en fait tu ne sais strictement rien. Tu as été endoctriné depuis ton enfance par un père qui ne voulait pas te voir heureux et tu as fini par penser qu'il avait raison. Tu n'as jamais remis ses propos ou son éducation en question. Sauf que tu es adulte aujourd'hui et que tu devrais pouvoir réfléchir par toi-même. Tu devrais être capable de voir que les choses ne sont pas écrites à l'avance. Oui … il est possible que cette histoire ne fonctionne pas … il est possible qu'on finisse par souffrir mais … on ne peut pas en être sûr et en attendant, on doit tenter notre chance comme des millions de gens le font en ce moment même. Personne ne peut être sûr qu'il sera heureux mais les gens essaient. Ça demande du courage et ça demande des efforts mais ça peut déboucher sur quelque chose de merveilleux. Il suffit de s'en donne les moyens.

\- Tu peux penser que je suis lâche ou que je suis stupide si cela t'aide mais ça ne change rien.

\- Quoi que je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis c'est ça ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il semblait soulagé par ce que Castiel venait de dire. Mais il se trompait. Car il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner. Il avait encore des arguments à faire valoir. Et il allait continuer à parler jusqu'à ce que Dean ait écouté attentivement chacun d'eux.

\- Tu condamnes unilatéralement cette histoire sans même te soucier de moi. Tu es juge, parti et maintenant tu te fais bourreau également ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que prendre ainsi une décision sur le moment n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que réfléchir quelques jours de plus changerait à tout ça.

\- Je n'en sais rien Dean … peut être qu'avec un peu plus de temps tu pourrais te rendre compte que c'est stupide ?

Castiel savait que son petit ami n'était pas du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir. Il suivait son instinct même quand il le guidait clairement sur le mauvais chemin. Il fermait les yeux sur les conséquences et sur tous les signes qui étaient susceptibles de le faire douter. Une fois braqué sur son objectif, il ne prêtait plus attention à rien. Et c'était là tout le problème. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait commis autant d'erreurs par le passé. Il était toutefois incapable de le reconnaître.

\- Tu as le droit de penser que ma décision est stupide mais je sais que c'est la bonne.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

\- Cas, ce que j'ai dit hier ne compte pas. J'étais sous le coup de mon orgasme et je n'avais visiblement pas les idées claires.

Castiel secoua la tête, agacé par ce qu'il entendait. Dean ne pouvait pas souffler ainsi le chaud et le froid en permanence. Il ne savait presque jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. C'était comme naviguer dans un champ de mines sans savoir à quel moment on finira par mettre le pied sur l'une d'elles.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu risquais de paniquer en te réveillant et que je ne devais surtout pas te laisser faire. Que je ne devais pas te laisser me repousser. Tu me l'as fait promettre. Et je compte bien tenir cette promesse.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser quelque chose que je t'ai dit hier après avoir fait l'amour avec toi … avec un homme pour la première fois ! Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on n'a pas les idées claires quand notre corps et notre cerveau est envahi par les endorphines.

\- Je ne l'utilise pas contre toi Dean. Je ne fais que te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de me battre.

Dean baissa les yeux et observa le sol quelques secondes comme s'il espérait y trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions. Castiel lui laissa un moment pour faire le point avant d'enchaîner.

\- Il est évident que tu es prêt à revenir sur ce que tu m'as dit hier … sur le fait que jamais tu n'avais ressenti quoi que ce soit de similaire avec quelqu'un d'autre … que tu étais optimiste pour notre avenir … que tu avais envie de voir ce qu'il nous réservait. Alors dis-moi Dean … est-ce que tu me mens maintenant ou est-ce que tu m'as menti hier ? Lequel de ces Dean est-ce que je dois croire ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, protesta le jeune homme en relevant finalement les yeux.

Castiel lui fit signe de continuer de la main. Dean se racla la gorge et reprit la parole.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti hier et je ne te mens pas aujourd'hui. Je n'avais effectivement jamais ressenti une telle connexion avec quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais … jamais eu l'impression d'être … d'être à ma place dans les bras d'une femme. Et c'est justement pour toutes ces raisons que je dois te laisser partir.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas partir Dean … tu me mets dehors. C'est différent.

\- Peu importe les mots que tu emploies … si tu veux jouer sur les mots, c'est à toi de voir. Ça ne rend pas moins vrai ce que je viens de te dire. C'est parce que je tiens à toi que je dois tout arrêter.

\- Donc quoi ? Tu comptes faire ta vie avec une personne que tu n'aimeras pas … que tu n'apprécieras même pas juste parce que tu te ficheras si tu le fais souffrir un jour ?

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non … de toute façon, je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec qui que ce soit d'autre que … avec qui que ce soit. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je crois que je suis mieux seul. Au moins, je ne risque pas de faire de mal aux autres si je choisis de vieillir sans personne à mes côtés.

\- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Tu vas finir ta vie seul et malheureux pour ne pas risquer de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Exactement.

Castiel n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi idiot. Il n'avait jamais connu qui que ce soit d'aussi déterminé à se sacrifier pour n'importe quelle raison. Dean pensait réellement tout ce qu'il disait. Il ne se cherchait pas une excuse pour mettre un terme à une relation en laquelle il ne croyait pas. Ou parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour Castiel. Il était déterminé à sacrifier son histoire et son bonheur parce qu'il pensait réellement préserver ceux à qui il tenait. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il faisait en agissant de la sorte.

\- D'accord … peut être que je n'ai pas abordé les choses sous le bon angle. Laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation différemment.

Dean ne protesta pas et Castiel choisit de ne pas lui laisser plus de quelques secondes pour le faire. Il enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Je sais que tu aimes Sam plus que tout au monde … je sais aussi que tu tiens à moi … que tu me considères comme ton meilleur ami. Et tu ne peux pas ignorer que nous tenons nous aussi énormément à toi. Nous t'aimons chacun à notre façon. Il en va de même pour Charlie et Bobby. Nous sommes ta famille Dean et la seule chose que nous souhaitons pour toi, c'est de te voir heureux. C'est de te voir accomplir ce pour quoi tu te bats au quotidien et atteindre chacun de tes objectifs. Tout comme tu le souhaites pour nous.

Dean hocha la tête, visiblement de son avis sur chacun de ces points. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

\- Comment crois-tu que nous nous sentirons si nous te voyons renoncer à chacune des choses susceptibles de te rendre heureux ? Est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrons ignorer que tu es malheureux ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Parce que crois-moi, c'est exactement ce qui va arriver si tu continues ainsi à refuser d'être heureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire Castiel ?

Castiel lui saisit la main et fut soulagé quand le jeune homme ne chercha pas à le repousser. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était un bon début.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire c'est qu'en te comportant de la sorte, tu seras inévitablement malheureux et si tu l'es alors toutes les personnes autour de toi le seront également. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Bien au contraire. Tu veux notre bonheur avant tout. Tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour cela. Mais c'est le contraire que tu vas obtenir. Sam ne pourra jamais être pleinement heureux s'il te voit dépérir dans ton coi. Je ne pourrais pas l'être non plus si je te laisse me repousser juste parce que tu as peur. C'est en voulant me protéger que tu me fais du mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de se soucier de moi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande ! c'est quelque chose qu'on obtient quand on est entouré de gens qui nous aiment. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Tu ne pourrais jamais nous convaincre de te détester ou de t'abandonner. Notre bonheur est lié au tien.

Dean baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et sembla perdu dans ses pensées durant de longues secondes. Castiel le laissa réfléchir tout en priant silencieusement pour lui avoir fait entendre raison. Il avait la sensation d'avoir joué sa dernière cartouche. Il ne voyait pas comment retenir son petit-ami si toutefois ses arguments n'étaient pas écoutés. Il ne voulait toutefois pas envisager le pire pour le moment. Ul préférait se raccrocher à son dernier espoir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il réagirait si Dean restait ancré sur ses positions.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais … je sais que je te fais du mal en mettant un terme à cette relation. Je sais aussi que j'en ferais à Sam, Bobby et Charlie si je choisis de rester seul. Je sais qu'ils veulent mon bonheur et je sais que tu le veux aussi. Je n'en doute pas. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais il y a des choses que vous en prenez pas en compte … des choses … des vérités que vous refusez d'affronter et qui changent tout.

\- Ah oui et lesquelles ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait une vague idées de ce que Dean entendait par là mais il avait besoin de le lui faire dire à nouveau. Peut-être réaliserait il ainsi enfin l'incohérence de son raisonnement.

\- Et bien pour commencer … j'échoue dans la majorité des choses que j'entreprends. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu de succès … que ce soit dans le travail, dans les études ou dans ma vie personnelle et familiale. Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas quelqu'un de responsable et de stable. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux dans la vie. Je n'ai pas de plan … pas de projet. Et je suis lâche. Tu avais raison sur ce point-là. Je fuis à la moindre occasion. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou dès que la situation me dépasse. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Pas comme vous tous.

\- Donc d'après toi, nous sommes meilleurs que toi ?

\- C'est évident.

\- Tu sais Dean … je croyais avoir entendu des trucs débiles dans ma vie mais ce que tu viens de dire … c'est sans nul doute ce que j'ai entendu de plus bête de toute ma vie. Et le fait que tu le crois vraiment … le fait que tu sois sincère dans ce que tu me dis, ça me met en colère … ça me rend fou. Parce que je sais parfaitement à quoi tu dois cette façon de penser … parce que je sais exactement qui t'a rendu comme ça.

\- Ne mêle pas mon père à tout ça Castiel. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. C'est entre toi et moi.

\- Sauf que ça ne sera jamais juste entre toi et moi Dean. Ça ne le sera jamais parce que tu te laisses continuellement envahir par toutes les pensées négatives qu'il t'a fourré dans le crâne quand tu étais gosse. Il est constamment là à te rappeler que tu ne vaux rien … que tu ne mérites rien et que ta vie doit être consacrée à servir celle des autres. Ce qui est stupide et surtout entièrement faux. Mais tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à remettre toutes ces conneries en question, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour toi.

\- Je ne vous demande rien.

Castiel pouvait clairement sentir que la conversation tournait en rond. Il était à court d'arguments et il était à court de force. Il ne voyait plus d'issues. Il était las et il avait le cœur brisé. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier et de retrouver John winchester pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il avait envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de ne plus penser à rien. Il avait envie d'aller rejoindre Gabriel et de lui demander de lui faire tout oublier. Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était statufié dans ce salon, face à l'homme qu'il aimait et qui venait de lui briser le cœur, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

\- Tu as raison … tu ne me demandes rien … juste de renoncer à ce que je ressens pour toi … à cette histoire en laquelle je croyais à cause de toi … à un avenir à tes côtés et … sans doute aussi à notre amitié. Tu as raison Dean. Ce n'est pas grand-chose après tout. Juste ma vie entière. Parce que j'ai été trop stupide pour la bâtir autour de toi ces derniers mois.

Ses propos semblèrent toucher Dean. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais aucune ne coula sur ses joues. Il retira sa main de celle de Castiel et recula d'un pas.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de renoncer à notre amitié. Je veux qu'on reste amis toi et moi.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas possible … plus maintenant.

\- Tu avais promis que si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas entre nous, on pourra rester amis. Tu m'avais dit que nous l'étions avant d'être quoi que ce soit de plus. Je ne veux pas …. Je ne peux pas perdre ça aussi.

Castiel ricana alors tristement.

\- Je me souviens de ce que je t'ai promis Dean et c'était vrai. Je pensais sincèrement qu'on serait capable de rester amis si toutefois les choses ne fonctionnaient pas entre nous. Mais j'ai fait cette promesse quand je croyais encore que tu ne seras pas capable de me faire du mal volontairement. Quand je croyais bêtement que si notre relation devait se terminer, ce serait uniquement parce qu'on ne serait plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Là, c'est différent.

\- Tu me poses donc un ultimatum. Soit je reste avec toi soit tout est terminé pour de bon. On ne se voit plus et on n'est plus amis ?

\- Ce n'est pas un ultimatum Dean. Je n'exige rien. Je ne demande rien. Je constate juste les choses. Tu ne peux pas tout avoir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. On peut essayer et être heureux. On peut essayer et se rendre compte qu'on se trompe mais rester amis parce qu'on l'aura choisi ensemble. Ou tu peux me demander de partir et alors on perdra tout. C'est à toi de voir.

Dean hocha alors la tête plusieurs fois en serrant les poings. Castiel savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ce qu'il avait dit. C'était bel et bien la fin. Il allait devoir l'accepter cette fois. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

\- Ok Castiel … ok. Nous ne serons plus amis si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu peux garder l'appartement. Je trouverais un autre endroit où vivre. En attendant, je vais aller chez mon frère. Je viendrais récupérer mes affaires quand tu ne seras pas là.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Dean et tu le sais très bien. Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi quand c'est toi qui es responsable de tout ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Ne me le fais pas redire une nouvelle fois. Je n'en ai pas la force.

\- Tu veux ce que je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner et tu me le reproches. C'est injuste mais je suis prêt à l'accepter si cela t'aide à te sentir mieux.

\- Je ne me sens pas mieux mais c'est préférable ainsi. Et tu peux garder l'appartement. Je ne veux plus vivre ici … pas après tout ça. Je vais aller chez mon frère. Dis-moi quand je pourrais récupérer mes affaires.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons sans attendre. Il aurait probablement dû aller récupérer des affaires dans sa chambre mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il allait devoir laisser ses notes et tout son travail derrière lui pour le moment. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur à travailler. Il refusait de voir le lit où Dean et lui avaient fait l'amour. La chambre où ils avaient dormi ensemble quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Castiel, je suis désolé, lança Dean dans son dos.

\- Je me fiche que tu le sois. Dire qu'on est désolé ne suffit pas à obtenir le pardon.

\- Tu ne pourras donc jamais me pardonner tout ça.

\- Je ne pense pas Dean. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Je ne suis pas vindicatif non plus. Mais tu m'as brisé le cœur et tu as refusé d'écouter ce que j'avais à te dire. C'est quelque chose que je doute de pouvoir oublier un jour.

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel en profita pour enfiler sa veste. Il attrapa ensuite son portefeuille sur le meuble à l'entrée. Il laissa volontairement ses clefs pour prouver à Dean qu'il était sérieux. Il devrait trouver une autre solution pour venir récupérer ses affaires. Il y réfléchirait en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose de symbolique pour démontrer à son ami qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur ses propos.

\- Castiel attends … ça ne peut pas … ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, lança Dean dans son dos.

Sa voix trahissait le fait qu'il pleurait à présent. Castiel sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues également. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se retourner. Il savait que s'il posait les yeux sur Dean dans cet état, il oublierait tout ce qu'il avait dit et accepterait n'importe quoi pour que le jeune homme cesse de pleurer. Il était faible quand il était question de son ami. Il ne supportait pas de le voir triste.

\- Tu espérais sincèrement que cela se terminerait différemment ? Tu pensais que j'allais te remercier ?

\- Non mais je pensais … j'espérais que tu pourrais comprendre.

\- Tu t'es trompé alors. Parce que je ne comprends pas. J'aimerais … sans doute que cela rendrait les choses plus faciles à accepter. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le proverbe dit vrai. Comme on fait son lit, on se couche. Tu vas devoir accepter qu'il y ait des conséquences à tes actes. Et tu vas devoir les assumer. Mais tu vas devoir le faire sans moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrais.

\- Je te le souhaite mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est plus mon problème en tout cas. Au revoir Dean.

Castiel entendit son ami protester dans son dos. Il l'entendit l'appeler quand il franchit le seuil de la porte de l'appartement. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher pour autant. Il ne se retourna pas. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et il pouvait sentir qu'il était sur le point d'exploser en sanglots. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant Dean. Il ne voulait pas que son ami assiste à son chagrin. Il avait besoin d'être loin de lui et avec la seule personne au monde qui ne le jugerait. La seule en fin de compte sur laquelle il pouvait compter. A cet instant précis, Castiel avait besoin de son grand frère. Il accéléra donc le rythme dans les escaliers jusqu'à rejoindre le hall de l'immeuble. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne l'avait pas suivi mais il ne pouvait pas attendre pour en être sûr. Il sortit donc du bâtiment sans perdre une seconde de plus et s'élança en courant dans la rue. Il se fichait qu'n puisse le prendre pour un fou. Il se fichait aussi d'effrayer les passants en les croisant. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et des larmes qui coulaient toujours sur les joues. Il était furieux contre Dean mais aussi contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment prudent. Il aurait dû savoir que les choses se finiraient mal. Il aurait dû se préparer à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il avait été naïf. Il avait fermé les yeux sur tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer pour ne voir que le positif. Il avait bêtement cru que son amour pour Dean suffirait. Il avait eu tort et il le savait à présent.

A mesure qu'il mettait de la distance entre lui et le jeune homme, le chagrin se fit plus intense encore. La situation lui avait échappé. Il n'avait jamais eu le cœur brisé jusque-là. Avait toujours cru que les gens exagéraient en disant que c'était parfois pire que la mort. Mais il comprenait à présent qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait exagéré sur ce point. C'était effectivement une douleur indescriptible. C'était presque comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Pris une partie de lui-même pour la réduire à néant. Il doutait de pouvoir se sentir complet à nouveau un jour. Il doutait de pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve. Mais il allait tout de même devoir essayer. Ne serait-ce que pour Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère et se laisser noyer par son chagrin. Peu importait qu'il ne soit plus jamais heureux, il allait devoir prétendre pour son grand frère. Il jouerait la comédie s'il en avait besoin.


	25. Photo

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 25 comme toujours corrigé par Elyrine. Merci à elle.**

 **J'en profite pour vous avertir : je ne pourrais pas publier lundi prochain et lundi d'après (soit le 25, c'est Noël et le 1er, c'est le jour de l'an et je suis en famille). La semaine prochaine et celle d'après malheureusement, vous n'aurez qu'un seul chapitre. Je reprendrais ensuite les publications normales !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You found me de The Fray**

 **Chapitre 25 : Photos**

 _« La photographie parle et l'émotion qui s'en dégage la fait taire. »_

 _Remy Donnadieu_

Dean n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'embrasser Castiel à nouveau depuis leur soirée parfaite quelques jours plus tôt. Il en avait envie. Il en avait même terriblement envie. Mais il ne savait pas comment procéder pour que cela paraisse naturel. Il avait peur également de donner de fausses idées à Castiel. Pour lui, c'était comme démarrer une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Il avait besoin de temps pour se familiariser avec ces nouvelles sensations. Il repartait de zéro. Pour son mari, c'était différent. Lui se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir déjà partagé de nombreux baisers avec Dean. Il se souvenait d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Un simple baiser appelait sans doute bien plus. Et le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin. Il ne voulait surtout pas frustrer Castiel en lui apportant un avant-goût de quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas avoir avant de longues semaines.

Il était également occupé à réapprendre à s'occuper de sa fille et n'avait finalement que peu de temps à consacrer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il lui arrivait de se souvenir de certaines choses la concernant. Il se rappelait à présent le nom de sa peluche préférée, le livre qu'il lui lisait souvent pour qu'elle s'endorme et le nom de sa maîtresse. Il gardait chaque nouveau souvenir précieusement dans un coin de son esprit sans en parler à chaque fois à Castiel. Il savait qu'il était douloureux pour son mari de constater qu'il commençait à retrouver la mémoire mais que rien ne le concernait lui directement. Il avait beau être heureux de ses progrès évident, il se sentirait mis à l'écart si Dean lui en parlait à chaque fois.

Ils avaient repris une vie normale malgré tout. Castiel avait repris son emploi à plein temps et était le plus souvent absent toute la journée. Lyra partait à l'école le matin et rentrait en milieu d'après-midi. Dean passait la majeure partie de ses journées seul dans leur maison. Ce n'était plus oppressant comme cela avait pu l'être au début. Il se sentait bien à présent chez lui. Chez eux. Il commençait à comprendre comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de cette maison en la visitant la première fois. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé acheter un jour mais elle était parfaite pour fonder une famille et vieillir aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Pour occuper son temps, Dean avait recommencé à dessiner et peindre. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles et frustrants. Il n'avait pas d'inspirations et trouvait chacun de ses essais décevants. Mais à force de persévérance, il avait fini par retrouver ses automatismes et avec eux son inspiration. Il voulait commencer une nouvelle série. C'était peut-être un peu cliché mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, il ressentait le besoin de dessiner chacun des membres de sa famille élargie. Sa famille de sang, Sam et Mary, et sa famille de cœur, Castiel, Lyra, Charlie et Bobby. Il avait même tenté de dessiner Gabriel. Il avait un peu plus de mal avec lui mais le rendu était plutôt satisfaisant.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire de ces œuvres une fois la série terminée. Il doutait que la galerie avec laquelle il travaillait serait intéressée par elles. Elles n'avaient rien d'original. Juste des portraits. Mais à chaque nouveau coup de pinceau, il sentait un poids disparaître de sur ses épaules. Peu importait finalement qu'il parvienne à les vendre. Il les faisait avant tout pour lui.

Sam passait le voir quand il avait le temps entre deux clients. Jess essayait également de lui rendre visite malgré sa grossesse et la fatigue qui en découlait naturellement. Charlie était sans doute celle qui passait le plus de temps avec lui. Mais ils avaient tous leurs vies à mener et Dean avait beaucoup de temps pour lui malgré leur bonne volonté.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas. La plupart du temps, il trouvait à s'occuper, que ce soit en peignant ou en rangeant la maison. Parfois, il se sentait un peu seul. Mais il chassait aussitôt la mélancolie qui s'installait alors et appelait Sam, Castiel ou Charlie pour se changer les idées.

C'était suite à l'un de ces coups de fils que son frère choisit de lui rendre visite malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Il avait probablement dû reporter plusieurs rendez-vous mais Dean avait besoin de le voir et ne lui en fit pas le reproche.

Quand Sam frappa à la porte, Dean était soulagé de le voir. Il s'était levé avec une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac et l'impression que quelque chose clochait sans savoir quoi.

Il avait regardé Castiel partir sans parvenir à l'embrasser comme il en avait terriblement envie et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter amèrement. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et après de longues heures passées à regarder une feuille blanche sans réussir à dessiner quoi que ce soit, il avait fini par appeler Sam à l'aide. Comme toujours, son frère n'avait pas hésité à tout plaquer pour voler à son secours. Dean avait de la chance de l'avoir.

\- Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il aussitôt après avoir refermé la porte de la maison derrière lui.

Dean lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger et la table basse était couverte de feuilles et de crayons en tout genre. Il n'avait pas non plus pris de douche et avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur la tête. Il portait toujours le T-shirt avec lequel il dormait ces derniers temps et il était sûr que son aspect allait inquiéter son frère.

\- Ça va, Sammy… je suis juste... Ce n'est pas une bonne journée. J'avais besoin de compagnie et enfin… je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé mais tu étais le plus proche.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Dean. Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé. Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Dean se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et grimaça aussitôt quand son dos protesta. Il avait parfois du mal à oublier qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans. Il n'était pas vieux. Il était juste plus vieux. Et passer des heures debout sans bouger avait des conséquences sur son dos.

\- J'ai embrassé Castiel, finit-il par lâcher sans réellement le bouloir.

Il n'avait pas prévu de parler du baiser à son frère. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir embrassé Castiel. Mais il avait encore du mal à assimiler l'information lui-même. Il avait du mal à gérer le fait qu'il en avait envie à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur les lèvres de son mari. Mais il était évident qu'il tournait en rond en ne faisant rien et peut-être qu'en parler à son frère était la situation pour reprendre enfin sa marche en avant.

\- Ce matin ? demanda Sam, visiblement surpris.

\- Non, pas ce matin. Il y a quelques jours. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de gentil pour lui… quelque chose pour lui prouver que j'étais prêt à faire des efforts pour que notre relation fonctionne et… je lui ai préparé un dîner. On a discuté et une chose en entraînant une autre, je l'ai embrassé.

\- Et maintenant tu le regrettes ?

Dean n'était pas surpris que cela soit la première chose que son frère puisse penser. C'était une réaction qui lui ressemblait plutôt. Il avait déjà paniqué par le passé vis-à-vis de Castiel. Il avait même repoussé le jeune homme après avoir couché avec lui pour la première fois. Il était parfaitement normal que son frère puisse penser que c'était ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Mais cette fois, il se trompait.

\- Non, je ne le regrette pas… pas le moins du monde. J'en avais envie et… c'était bien. C'était… différent des baisers que j'ai partagés jusque-là ou du moins… de ceux que je me souviens avoir partagé jusque-là. C'était plus fort et… j'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne sais juste pas comment… comment m'y prendre pour amener la chose et j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par perdre patience.

\- Castiel, perdre patience ? Dean, il t'a attendu pendant presque un an avant que tu n'ouvres enfin les yeux sur ce que tu ressentais. Je pense qu'il serait capable d'attendre une année de plus si c'était nécessaire. A vrai dire, je suis presque sûr qu'il serait capable d'attendre toute sa vie juste pour être avec toi. Tu es son âme-sœur.

\- Sauf que je ne veux pas le faire attendre. Je veux… je veux avancer avec lui. Les choses rentrent enfin doucement dans l'ordre. Je dessine à nouveau et je commence à me souvenir de Lyra. Mais j'en suis toujours au point mort avec Castiel et j'en ai assez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Dean ? Tu veux que je te dise comment séduire ton mari ?

Dean secoua la tête car l'idée était ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin que son frère lui donne des conseils en matière de drague. Il savait parfaitement comment se comporter pour séduire quelqu'un. Non. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était des infirmations sur la façon dont il se comportait avec Castiel. Il voulait agir le plus naturellement possible pour que son mari soit à l'aise. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était naturel ou non entre eux.

\- Non, ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises comment je me comportais avec lui avant mon accident. Est-ce que j'étais du genre démonstratif ? Est-ce qu'on se tenait la main en public ? Est-ce que je l'embrassais quand vous étiez là ?

Sam grimaça une seconde, visiblement en proie à un souvenir gênant. Dean lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'en débarrasser avant de lui faire signe de parler de la main.

\- Eh bien au début, tu étais… disons que tu étais discret. Je pense que tu croyais bêtement que ça me gênerait de te voir embrasser un autre homme. Et puis avec le temps, tu as fini par comprendre que je m'en fichais complètement et tu as enfin commencé à te comporter normalement avec lui. Tu lui tenais la main. Tu l'embrassais sur la joue. Et parfois même sur la bouche d'une façon qui laissait à penser que vous ne vous seriez pas contenté d'un simple baiser si je n'étais pas là. Ce dont je peux me passer d'ailleurs parce que tu es mon grand frère et que je préfère ignorer que tu es un être sexué mais… tu ne te cachais pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. En public, c'est différent. Il y a toujours le risque de tomber sur quelqu'un d'un peu moins ouvert d'esprit que nous et enfin… vous aviez choisi d'être plus discrets.

Dean hocha la tête en enregistrant chacune de ces informations. Il n'était pas réellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il continuait de penser qu'il était injuste que les couples de même sexe soient contraints de se cacher par peur de la réaction des autres mais il ne s'imaginait pas en militant de la cause gay.

\- En résumé, Dean, si tu as envie d'embrasser Castiel, fais-le et arrête de te poser des questions stupides. Tu ne t'en posais pas avant. Et je suis sûr que Cas serait ravi que tu prennes l'initiative. Lui ne le fera pas. Il a sans doute peur de te brusquer.

Dean était effectivement convaincu que si son mari ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis ce fameux soir, c'était uniquement pour lui laisser le choix de le faire ou non. Il avait sans doute peur que Dean regrette leur baiser. Qu'il soit terrifié à l'idée de recommencer. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être plus faux. Dean voulait l'embrasser. Il ne savait juste pas comment.

\- Tu sais… je crois que l'idéal serait de te montrer, lança Sam en s'éloignant de Dean.

\- Comment ça, de me montrer ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de m'embrasser, Sammy.

\- Ah ah, très drôle, Dean. Non je ne vais pas t'embrasser.

Dean le regarda prendre un album photo dans la bibliothèque derrière lui puis l'apporter jusqu'à lui. Il se laissa ensuite tombe sur le canapé à son tour et l'ouvrit à la première page. Dean jeta un coup à la photo qui s'y trouvait. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait été prise mais il n'avait pas besoin de sa mémoire pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une de leurs photos de mariage. Ils portaient tous les deux un costume dessus, se tenaient par la taille et souriaient comme des idiots. Ils étaient heureux.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu plus heureux que le jour de votre mariage… sauf bien sûr celui où Lyra est arrivé dans vos vies mais… voilà à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es avec Cas, Dean.

\- Un idiot ? plaisanta le jeune homme en observant son visage sur la photo.

\- Tu as toujours l'air d'un idiot mais quand tu es avec lui tu es un idiot amoureux.

\- OK.

Sam tourna la page de l'album et pointa une nouvelle photo du doigt. Cette fois il s'agissait d'un selfie, pris par Dean vu l'angle de la photo. Dessus, Castiel avait le visage tourné vers lui et les yeux rivés sur son profil. Dean de son côté regardait l'objectif avec le même sourire stupide que sur sa photo de mariage. En arrière-plan, il pouvait deviner une plage presque déserte.

\- Votre lune de miel. Tu as pris cette photo pour me l'envoyer et me rendre jaloux parce que j'étais coincé ici et que tu étais dans un endroit paradisiaque. Mais tu la trouvais réussie alors tu l'as imprimée et mise dans cet album.

Dean se concentra quelques secondes sur la photo. Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant à se souvenir de quelque chose. Il ne parvint pas à se rappeler de l'endroit où ils étaient ou de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient choisi mais il parvint tout de même à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti en prenant cette photo. De l'amusement à l'idée de l'envoyer à Sam. La joie d'avoir son mari serré ainsi contre lui. De l'amour. Il sourit.

\- On a fait l'amour à peine arrivé dans la chambre, souffla t-il surpris.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas clairement mais il en était tout de même convaincu. C'était difficile à expliquer. Ce n'était pas un souvenir précis. Plus une sensation. Une certitude.

\- Je me serais bien passé de ce détail mais… félicitations, je suppose.

Dean tourna la page sans attendre, enthousiaste à l'idée de voir plus de photos et de retrouver peut-être quelques souvenirs en les étudiant une à une.

\- Sur la page suivante, la photo avait été probablement prise par un passant. Dean et Castiel se faisaient face devant une nouvelle plage. Le soleil se couchait doucement dans leurs dos. Leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, presque comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Il était évident qu'ils étaient amoureux, et extrêmement heureux.

\- J'adore cette photo. Je vous ai conseillé de la faire encadrer mais tu préférais la mettre dans cet album, confia Sam en souriant.

Dean leva les yeux de la photo pour les poser sur son frère.

\- Je… est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça que je le… que je le regarde ? Et qu'il me regarde ? On dirait qu'on est sur le point de se sauter dessus.

Sam se racla la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Sammy, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu dois bien te douter que je fais l'amour avec mon mari. J'ai besoin que tu me répondes.

\- Non, je… crois-moi, je sais parfaitement combien votre vie sexuelle est… satisfaisante. Je ne suis juste pas… pas toujours très à l'aise à l'idée d'en parler. Mais, OK, je peux être adulte et mature. Pour répondre à ta question… oui, c'est comme ça que tu le regardes… même après toutes ces années de mariage. C'est aussi ce qui fait la force de votre couple. Vous continuez d'être… c'est presque comme si vous étiez toujours en lune de miel. Et parfois… parfois, c'est même un peu gênant pour ceux qui sont dans la même pièce que vous. Quand vous vous regardez comme ça, on a la sensation de ne plus exister… d'être de trop.

\- Oh, désolé Sammy. Je ne savais pas qu'on vous mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Pas mal à l'aise. Crois-moi, je suis content de te voir aussi heureux. Et je suis content que ce soit avec Castiel parce que c''est quelqu'un de bien.

Sam tourna la page de l'album sans laisse le temps à Dean de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier baissa alors les yeux sur la photo suivante. Il embrassait Castiel sur celle-ci. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas conscience ou se fichait totalement que quelqu'un soit en train d'immortaliser ce moment. Il avait les lèvres collées contre celles de son mari, les mains sur ses joues pour le garder contre lui. Les bras de Castiel étaient autour de sa taille, le bout de ses doigts effleurant ses fesses. C'était un moment d'une grande intimité et visiblement d'une intensité affolante.

\- C'est moi qui ai pris cette photo. C'était pour le nouvel an. Il devait être tout juste minuit et une minute. Au début, je pensais prendre cette photo juste pour vous montrer à quel point vous étiez gênants pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que vous mais ensuite… je la trouvais plutôt géniale alors je vous l'ai imprimée. Et tu l'as aussi mise dans cet album.

Dean ne parvenait pas à se souvenir précisément de ce moment mais une nouvelle fois, il se rappelait parfaitement de son impatience à l'idée d'embrasser son mari pour la nouvelle année. De son désir de s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour fêter dignement l'évènement. Il caressa doucement la photo du bout des doigts avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

\- Il n'y a que nous dans cet album ? demanda-t-il alors.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'était ton idée. Tu voulais rassembler les photos de chaque moment important de votre vie à deux avant l'arrivée de Lyra pour qu'elle puisse les regarder ensuite. Tu voulais pouvoir t'asseoir avec elle, lui montrer chaque photo et lui raconter ton histoire d'amour avec son autre père. Qu'elle comprenne que bien qu'adoptée, elle était désirée et le fruit d'un amour fort et d'un désir de fonder une famille.

Dean trouvait effectivement l'idée intéressante. Il se demandait s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de regarder l'album avec sa fille. Il se promit de le faire si ce n'était pas encore le cas.

\- Tiens, regarde celle-là, lança Sam tirant Dean de ses songes.

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux sur la photo que son frère pointait du doigt. Il s'y trouvait avec Castiel une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient assis sur son vieux canapé, celui qu'il avait eu avant de rencontrer son mari, et semblaient en pleine discussion. Il avait les mains levées entre eux deux alors que Castiel avaient les siennes posées sur ses cuisses. Dean observa longuement leurs deux visages.

\- On se disputait, se souvint-il. Pas méchamment, juste… je ne me souviens plus à propos de quoi mais on n'était pas d'accord.

\- Aussi stupide que cela puisse te paraître maintenant, c'était à propos de Star Wars. Castiel tentait de te faire comprendre pourquoi il préférait Star Trek mais tu voulais absolument le convaincre que Star Wars était un chef-d'œuvre sans égal. Votre débat et votre dispute étaient tellement stupides que Gabriel vous a pris en photo pour pouvoir vous le rappeler ensuite.

\- J'étais… j'ai toujours considéré qu'il était important que les personnes qui partagent ma vie soient aussi fascinées par Star Wars que je le suis. Et je voulais qu'il soit de mon avis. On a fini la soirée en comprenant qu'on ne serait jamais d'accord et on a fini par se réconcilier sur… tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Sam.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Ce n'est pas un souvenir clair… plus une sensation. C'est difficile à expliquer. Mais c'est un progrès. Jusque-là je n'avais jamais réussi à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Castiel. J'aurais dû regarder ces photos depuis longtemps. J'avais peur qu'elles ne me rappellent rien et que cela soit pire encore après. Je pourrais déjà avoir retrouvé la mémoire si je n'avais pas eu peur.

Sam tourna la page pour lui montrer la photo suivante. Il était évident qu'il avait envie de contredire son frère sur ses derniers propos. Probablement lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il avait tort de se faire constamment des reproches. Mais il devait savoir que cela ne servirait à rien de le lui dire. C'était plus fort que lui.

\- Peu importe ce que tu aurais pu ou dû faire… le plus important c'est que les souvenirs commencent à te revenir.

\- Pas les souvenirs Sammy, juste des sensations.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Dean. On continue ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait envie de regarder chacune des photos de l'album pour retrouver d'autres émotions et sentiments qu'il avait oubliés jusque-là. Il en avait besoin. Sam tourna la page sur laquelle ils étaient arrêtés depuis quelques minutes et pointa une nouvelle photo du doigt. Dean l'observa une seconde. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel et lui se trouvaient dessus. Ils étaient dans un restaurant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, le cliché sans doute pris par leur serveur. Dessus, Castiel avait une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Sa veste était sur le dossier de sa chaise. Dean, de son côté, avait carrément opté pour une chemise et une cravate. Les deux grises et ton sur ton. Il devait reconnaître qu'il se trouvait plutôt élégant. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à porter des costumes. Il préférait de loin ses vieux T-shirts et ses surchemises. Mais l'occasion devait être importante pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était… je voulais l'impressionner. Je voulais que… qu'il réalise combien je prenais les choses au sérieux. Mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de quel évènement il s'agit.

\- C'était votre deuxième anniversaire de mariage. Tu l'as invité au restaurant. Tu avais planifié toute la soirée pour qu'elle soit parfaite. J'avoue que te voir organiser tout ça avec autant de sérieux m'a surpris.

\- Parce que le premier a été catastrophique, souffla-t-il alors, le vague souvenir d'un dîner brûlé lui revenant à l'esprit.

Sam ricana une seconde, visiblement amusé.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Le second a été une réussite dans tous les cas.

\- Tant mieux.

Dean n'avait jamais, avant de rencontrer Castiel, fêté un quelconque anniversaire de ce type. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment longtemps avec la même femme pour cela. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout attachant une telle importance à un tel évènement. Il avait visiblement changé également de ce point de vue-là.

\- Tu me montres la prochaine photo ? demanda-t-il alors.

Sam tourna aussitôt une nouvelle page. Sur celle-ci, Dean était debout face à l'appareil, un verre de champagne à la main. Il portait un smoking noir et semblait s'adresser aux gens autour de lui. Il souriait et paraissait heureux et amusé.

\- Ton mariage, lança-t-il alors sans hésitations.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la cérémonie mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment de la photo. Une fierté immense en voyant son frère épouser la femme de sa vie. Un amour inconditionnel pour celui qu'il avait élevé en partie comme son propre enfant. L'honneur d'être son témoin. Le bonheur de voir tous ses proches réunis pour l'occasion.

\- C'était ton discours de témoin. Bizarrement, tu n'as pas dit que des choses idiotes. Tu as bien raconté quelques souvenirs humiliants mais tu as également dit deux ou trois choses gentilles alors je t'ai pardonné.

\- J'aimerais me souvenir de ce jour. Il est évident que c'était le plus important de toute ta vie et je… je voudrais pouvoir me rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé… de ce discours et du moment où tu as dit oui à Jess.

\- Tu finiras par t'en souvenir, Dean. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Tu es heureux, Sammy ?

Depuis son réveil, Dean s'était avant tout soucié de lui. De son amnésie et du fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son mari et de sa fille. Mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à son frère. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que lui avait pu traverser depuis son accident. Il savait que Sam ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il était toutefois temps pour lui de remédier à tout cela.

\- Tu veux dire aujourd'hui ou… en général ? demanda Sam en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Aujourd'hui, en général… dans ta vie, dans ton couple, dans ton travail ? Est-ce que tu es heureux, Sammy ?

Il aurait dû poser la question depuis bien longtemps. Ça aurait probablement dû être la première chose à demander après son réveil. Mais il s'était laissé absorbé par ses propres problèmes. Il avait complètement oublié le reste.

\- Je suis heureux, oui… plus que je pensais pouvoir l'être un jour. J'ai une femme formidable que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Je vais devenir père. J'ai le travail dont j'ai toujours rêvé et… mon frère est lui aussi marié et père de famille. Je suis heureux, Dean. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

\- Je m'en fais toujours pour toi. C'est plus fort que moi. Tu es mon petit frère et je pense que c'est inscrit dans mes gènes.

Sam sourit légèrement avant de refermer l'album photo et de prendre une des mains de Dean dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Ils se prenaient dans les bras quand ils avaient besoin d'un contact entre eux. Mais ils ne se tenaient jamais la main. Le fait que Sam ressente le besoin de le faire laissait à penser qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit depuis… depuis que tu t'es réveillé et je… je crois que c'est le bon moment pour le faire.

\- Sammy, tu me fais peur, avoua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle et ce n'est pas non plus un secret qu'on aurait gardé jusque-là Cas et moi. C'est… je voulais m'excuser. Voilà, c'est dit. Je suis désolé.

Dean était complètement perdu. Et surpris également. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère ressentait le besoin de s'excuser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien sûr, lui cacher qu'il avait une fille à son réveil n'avait sans doute pas été sa meilleure idée. Mais Dean lui avait pardonné depuis un moment maintenant. Il comprenait même pourquoi Sam n'avait pas voulu lui en parler immédiatement. Il savait qu'il aurait encore plus paniqué en l'apprenant.

\- T'excuser ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais t'excuser ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sam se racla la gorge et posa sa deuxième main sur celle de Dean qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas cru en toi quand j'aurais dû. Parce que j'ai perdu confiance alors que j'ai toujours su que tu étais la personne la plus forte qui soit.

\- Sammy, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu cherches à me dire. Est-ce que tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus clair ?

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cru que tu finirais par te réveiller, d'avoir songé à ta mort comme à une probabilité simplement parce que les médecins nous disaient qu'il y avait peu d'espoir et… j'aurais dû croire en toi comme Castiel le faisait. J'aurais dû savoir que si une personne était capable de s'en sortir, c'était toi. A ma place, je suis convaincu que tu n'aurais pas perdu espoir.

Dean ne dit rien pendant une seconde, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait avoir eu une discussion similaire avec Sam. Son frère ne s'était pas excusé à l'époque. Il avait juste voué avoir un peu de honte de son attitude. Il s'était surtout concentré sur la foi de Castiel. Sur sa confiance en lui et sur le lien qui les unissait et qui lui prouvait que Dean était toujours là. Toujours en train de se battre pour se réveiller.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais continué de croire en toi, Sammy, ou peut-être que j'aurais perdu espoir. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien et je préfère ne jamais le savoir. Ce dont je suis sûr, en revanche, c'est que tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Tu as simplement cru ce que te disaient les médecins. Comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait à ta place.

\- Sauf que Castiel ne les a pas crus, rappela Sam.

\- Parce qu'il est un éternel optimiste ou peut-être qu'il existe réellement ce lien entre nous qui lui permettait à l'époque d'être sûr que j'étais en train de me battre. Peut-être que nous sommes réellement deux âmes-sœurs et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il continuait à garder espoir. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte, Sam. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir cru que j'allais mourir. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber. Tu étais là à mon chevet à mon réveil. C'est la seule chose que je veux garder à l'esprit.

\- Mais j'aurais dû… j'aurais dû pouvoir le sentir moi aussi. Je sais bien que le lien qui t'unit à Castiel est différent de celui qui nous unit tous les deux. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas dire que nous sommes deux âmes-sœurs mais… je suis ton frère. Je suis ta famille… la seule personne liée à toi par le sang encore en vie et je… c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû sentir.

Dean trouvait cette discussion ridicule. Il n'était pas en colère. Sam n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'en débattre pendant des heures. Mais il pouvait sentir que c'était important pour son frère. Et il était prêt à en parler durant des jours entiers si cela pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

\- Sammy, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu tiens à moi. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Et ce n'est parce que tu as perdu espoir pour un temps que j'en doute. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Dean, souffla son frère, visiblement ému par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Non je n'ai pas fini, poursuivit Dean sans hésiter une seconde. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux. Tu as été le centre de mon univers durant toute mon enfance et… sans doute plus encore. Tu continues d'être… peut-être pas mon âme sœur, je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme adéquat, mais… tu es une partie de moi. Tout comme je suis une partie de toi. C'est quelque chose que personne ne pourra jamais nous enlever. Tu es mon frère… mon petit frère. Et il existe un lien entre nous qui ne peut pas exister avec qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est unique et c'est fort. Et j'en ai besoin pour être parfaitement heureux. J'en aurai toujours besoin. Ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je suis capable de dire quand tu es loin de moi si tu vas bien ou non. Ça ne signifie pas que je peux lire dans tes pensées ou que je peux deviner ce que tu vis à un moment donné. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te demander si tu es heureux ou non.

Dean pouvait deviner sur le visage de son frère que ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était pas parfaitement clair pour lui. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et choisit de continuer à s'expliquer.

\- Ce que je veux te dire par là, c'est que je t'aime et que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que je finirais par me réveiller. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les médecins avaient tort.

\- Mais Castiel… intervint Sam qui semblait avoir besoin de se comparer à son mari.

\- Castiel avait besoin d'y croire parce qu'on a une fille et qu'il ne se voyait probablement pas l'élever seul et la voir grandir sans l'un de ses parents. Il avait besoin de croire et il a attribué cela à un quelconque lien mystique entre nous pour justifier de garder espoir malgré tout ce qu'on vous avait dit jusque-là. Parce qu'il avait besoin de croire qu'il avait raison d'espérer quand tout tendait à prouver qu'il avait tort. Ou peut-être qu'il a un don. Va savoir. Peut-être qu'il devrait même en faire son métier. Il pourrait faire fortune. Ou… qui sait… peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'entre deux personnes qui s'aiment comme nous nous aimons. Je n'ai pas d'explication et tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à croire à ce genre de choses. La seule chose que je sais en revanche, c'est que tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Point final.

\- Merci, Dean.

Le jeune homme était satisfait de voir que ses propos avaient visiblement soulagé son frère. Il retira alors sa main de celles de Sam et l'attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sam enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou et accepta son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant qu'il ne finisse par reculer. Il ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient brillants. Il souriait toutefois.

\- Quoi ? demanda aussitôt Dean.

\- Tu as dit « comme nous nous aimons » et pas « comme nous nous aimions ». Tu as utilisé le présent et non le passé.

Dean ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'était venu naturellement. Sans doute cela signifiait-il quelque chose. Il n'était juste pas sûr de savoir si c'était parce que ses souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir ou s'il était tout simplement tombé amoureux de Castiel à nouveau. Ça n'avait finalement aucune importance. L'essentiel était ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Castiel ? demanda Sam après quelques secondes.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. C'était une question difficile. Il ne se l'était plus demandé depuis un moment maintenant. Il avait même refusé d'y penser. Mais il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur la question à présent.

\- C'est compliqué, Sammy. Mon instinct est de te dire « non » parce que je ne me souviens pas de lui et que je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour tomber amoureux de lui. Mais si je prends le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est… je suppose que je l'aime, oui. Et c'est complètement dingue parce que je ne sais pas s'il s'agit là de mes anciens sentiments ou si de nouveaux se sont formés depuis mon réveil. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je tiens à lui, que je veux que ça fonctionne et que j'ai… je n'envisage pas de faire ma vie sans lui à mes côtés.

\- C'est une bonne chose, Dean. Parce que je doute qu'il envisage de faire la sienne sans toi.

\- C'est toi qui avait raison en fin de compte. Peu importe que je me souvienne de lui ou de notre vie commune. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui une fois et de toute évidence, c'est quelque chose qui est toujours là. J'avais peut-être juste besoin de ne plus y penser pour que cela se produise à nouveau. Je suis amoureux de Castiel. Je l'aime.

Sam souriait toujours et Dean ne put que l'imiter. Il n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle il avait admis quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant Castiel. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire sa vie avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait même jamais été attiré par un autre homme. Mais il lui avait suffi d'entendre son frère lui poser la question pour réaliser qu'il était amoureux de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il avait clairement fait des progrès.

\- Tu vas lui dire ?

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt en entendant la question de son frère.

\- Non. Pas parce que je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ou parce que j'ai peur de le lui dire mais… c'est encore trop tôt pour ça. J'ai besoin de temps et je crois qu'il en a besoin aussi. Je le ferai… juste pas maintenant. On commence tout juste à reprendre nos marques. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

Sam ne semblait pas totalement de son avis mais il eut la gentillesse de ne pas le contredire. Dean savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour garder le secret. Il était soulagé de lui avoir dit tout cela. Il avait à présent quelqu'un avec qui en parler. En attendant de pouvoir en discuter avec Castiel.

\- Maintenant que c'est dit… je ne serais pas contre l'idée de regarder d'autres photos. Peut-être que je parviendrais à me souvenir d'autre chose.

\- Tu sais quoi, Dean ? Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

\- C'est la tienne, rappela le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça que c'est une idée brillante.

Dean sourit à nouveau. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience jusque là mais il réalisait à présent combien il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir entièrement perdu la mémoire. Il n'aurait jamais pu surmonter cette épreuve s'il n'avait pas gardé des souvenirs de son frère, de leur enfance et de Bobby. Il aurait très certainement fait quelque chose de stupide s'il n'avait pas eu Sam à son réveil. S'il n'avait pas pu se raccrocher à celui qui avait été durant de longues années sa seule bouée de sauvetage.

\- Toutes tes idées ne sont pas brillantes. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler du jour où tu as sauté d'un arbre parce que tu étais convaincu que tu pouvais voler ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as fini à l'hôpital avec un bras fracturé ?

\- C'était ton idée, Dean. C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on avait des super-pouvoirs. J'avais cinq ans alors je doute de pouvoir être tenu responsable.

\- D'accord, je veux bien reconnaître que ma plaisanterie n'était pas aussi drôle que je le pensais à l'époque mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de sauter d'un arbre ! Ça, c'était ton idée et c'était stupide. J'ai été puni par Papa pendant des semaines à cause de toi.

\- Tu l'avais mérité, répliqua Sam en rouvrant l'album photo.

Dean choisit de ne pas dire à son frère que leur père l'avait giflé en apprenant que Sam était à l'hôpital. Qu'il lui avait dit tout un tas d'horreurs ensuite. Il choisit également de ne pas lui expliquer combien il avait pleuré en entendant cela parce qu'il croyait réellement avoir manqué à son devoir de grand frère à l'époque. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment qu'il partageait avec Sam en évoquant de mauvais souvenirs. C'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait rien dit à l'époque également. Il avait toujours voulu le protéger de l'homme qu'était réellement leur père. Maintenant qu'il était mort, il était inutile d'en parler.

Il se concentra à la place sur les photos de l'album. Il écouta Sam lui décrire chacune d'elle avec un sourire. Il rit parfois en entendant certaines des choses ridicules qu'il avait pu faire en tentant d'impressionner Castiel. Il laissa les émotions oubliées remonter à la surface. Il le laissa le convaincre un peu plus encore qu'il avait été heureux avec son mari. Heureux avec la famille qu'il s'était construit durant ces onze dernières années. Il ne chercha pas à ignorer l'amour qui ne faisait qu'accroître au fond de son cœur pour l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il accepta qu'elle le submerge.

Quand ils eurent fini de regarder le premier album photo, ils en ouvrirent un deuxième. Dean perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Quand Castiel rentra finalement du travail, le jeune homme l'accueillit avec un baiser sur la bouche qui sembla le surprendre. Il entendit son frère le souffler dans son dos mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se contenta d'embrasser son mari durant de longues secondes. Puis, quand ils se séparèrent, il lui sourit longuement avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il invita Sam à rester manger et l'encouragea à inviter Jess également. Il avait envie de passer la soirée avec une partie de sa famille. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas encore de tout mais il avait à présent quelques nouvelles certitudes qui lui permettaient d'avancer. Il était heureux. Il était amoureux. Et il avait toutes les raisons de retrouver le sourire. Il n'avait peut-être pas la maîtrise sur ce qui se passerait ensuite dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas s'il récupérerait un jour l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. Mais il s'en contrefichait pour la première fois de sa vie. Car il était convaincu que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et si toutefois il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer son mariage avec Castiel, il l'épouserait à nouveau. Ils reprendraient tout à zéro et il se construirait de nouveaux souvenirs. Castiel avait cru en lui-même quand personne n'avait l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. Bobby était persuadé que tout finirait par s'arranger. Sam avait une confiance aveugle en lui également. Il était peut-être temps pour lui d'apprendre à en faire de même. A oublier tout ce que son père lui avait dit et qu'il l'avait fait douter de lui-même durant toutes ces années. Il était peut-être qu'il se fasse un peu plus confiance. Il avait réussi à se construire une vie géniale une première fois. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne serait pas capable de le faire à nouveau.


	26. Réconciliation

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 26 et Dean demande enfin pardon. Il était temps mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

 **Une nouvelle fois merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous de me lire et de m'écrire**

 **Prochain chapitre : jeudi prochain puisque lundi c'est Noël. Bonne fêtes à toutes et tous et profitez de vos proches et de votre famille !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Dusk till dawn de Zayn feat Sia**

 **Chapitre 26 : Réconciliation**

 _« Sans pardon, la vie est gouvernée par un parcours sans fin de ressentiment et de vengeance. »_

 _Robert Assagioli_

 _24 juillet 2008. 8 ans, 5 mois et 25 jours avant l'accident._

Castiel avait passé les premiers jours à espérer que Dean viendrait s'excuser. Qu'il frapperait à la porte de l'appartement de Gabriel pour le supplier d'oublier les horreurs qu'il avait dites et de revenir vivre avec lui. Il n'avait pas récupéré ses affaires justement parce qu'il était convaincu que tout finirait par s'arranger. Gabriel n'était pas aussi optimiste. Il était furieux contre Dean et déterminé à venger son frère par n'importe quel moyen. Castiel l'en avait dissuadé. Peu importait comment cette histoire se terminerait. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Dean. Il était sûr que le jeune homme finirait par regretter sa décision. Et le connaissant, il prendrait cette décision trop tard et finirait par souffrir de toute façon.

Après cinq jours à attendre le retour de Dean, Castiel finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne viendrait pas. Il ne demanderait pas pardon. Ils ne seraient plus jamais ensemble. Ils ne se reverraient peut-être même plus jamais. Il était temps pour lui d'admettre que son histoire avec Dean était morte et enterrée.

Cette admission le plongea dans un état de dépression qui inquiéta grandement Gabriel. Castiel détestait lui faire subir ça mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter son lit dans la chambre d'ami de Gabriel. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Dormir et oublier. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se fichait de la date butoir pour rendre sa thèse qui approchait à grands pas. Il se fichait des affaires qu'il avait laissées de l'appartement de Dean. Il ne voulait pas en chercher un nouveau. Il ne voulait pas sortir. Il ne voulait rien. Il n'avait plus goût à rien.

Il savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Les deux premiers jours, Gabriel se fit porter pâle et resta à l'appartement pour veiller sur lui. Puis le troisième jour, le huitième depuis que Dean avait rompu avec Castiel, il finit par retourner travailler. Castiel l'écouta partir avant de se traîner hors du lit pour prendre une douche. Il agissait comme un automate, chaque geste mécanique et sans enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas faim mais parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, il se força à avaler quelques toasts après sa douche. Il traîna ensuite une seconde dans la cuisine avec une tasse de café à la main. Il observa les murs sans réellement les voir. Il pénétra enfin dans le salon sans trop savoir comment occuper son temps jusqu'au retour de son frère.

Il n'avait pas envie de regarder la télévision. Il n'avait pas non plus vraiment envie de retourner se coucher. Dormir lui permettait d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait mais se réveiller était une véritable torture. Il hésita une seconde à prendre un livre pour se distraire avant de renoncer. Il en parviendrait jamais à se concentrer.

En désespoir de cause, il alluma tout de même la télévision, ne serait ce que pour avoir un bruit de fond. Il zappa quelques secondes sur différentes chaines avant d'opter pour un reportage sur le trafic d'armes d'un pays dont il se contrefichait totalement.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran mais il ne comprenait rien de ce que le journaliste disait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dean. Il se demandait ce que son ancien petit ami était en train de faire au même moment. S'il était lui aussi déprimé et incapable de trouver quelque chose à faire. Si au contraire, il était soulagé et heureux de s'être débarrassé de Castiel.

Il était stupide de perdre du temps à penser au jeune homme. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler combien il soufrait de leur rupture et combien son cœur brisé semblait incapable de trouver un semblant de repos. Il en avait assez de son apathie. Il en avait assez de ne pas réagir. Gabriel avait peut-être raison. Il aurait peut-être été salutaire de se venger de Dean. Mais comment ? Castiel ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire ressentir quelque chose d'équivalent à ce que lui ressentait à son ami. Il ne voyait pas comment lui rendre la pareille. Et il n'était pas ce genre de personne de toute faon. Il n'avait jamais aimé faire du mal aux gens intentionnellement. Il n'était pas rancunier. Il n'était pas cruel. Il était plutôt du genre à prendre ses problèmes à bras le corps et à chercher des solutions rationnelles qui n'impliquaient pas de faire du mal à une tierce personne. Même si cette tierce personne était la cause de ses problèmes. Il était adulte et mature et il allait s'en sortir seul.

Castiel détourna finalement les yeux de la télévision pour les poser sur le plafond du salon de son frère. Il devait agir avec intelligence. Commencer par aller récupérer ses affaires chez Dean, de préférence quand le jeune homme ne serait pas là. Il s'installerait ensuite temporairement chez Gabriel en attendant de trouver un autre appartement. Il se mettrait à chercher dès demain. Puis il présenterait sa thèse, obtiendrait son doctorat et commencerait à chercher un travail. Il espérait pouvoir postuler à Stanford. Commencer comme assistant peut être avant d'avoir sa propre classe et ses propres élèves. Il aurait une carrière brillante. Il se ferait d'autres amis et bientôt Dean ne serait pus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Peu importait qu'il ne trouve jamais personne d'autre à aimer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être en couple pour se sentir bien. Il n'avait besoin que de lui-même et de son frère. Point final.

Castiel sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon de survêtement et ouvrit un message qu'il adressa à Dean. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à le taper.

« Je veux récupérer mes affaires. Dis-moi quand tu ne seras pas à l'appartement. »

Il l'envoya sans prendre le temps de le relire. S'il le faisait, il finirait par hésiter. Par chercher une autre formulation. Pas s'interroger puis par renoncer. Il devrait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

Il ferma les yeux en attendant la réponse de Dean. Il fut surpris quand son téléphone vibra dans sa main à peine dix secondes plus tard.

« Je suis en bas de chez ton frère. J'allais sonner. »

La réponse de Dean surprit Castiel. Il ne voyait pas ce que le jeune homme faisait là. Il ne se souvenait même pas lui avoir un jour donner l'adresse de Gabriel. Il était sans doute venu lui rendre ses affaires et avait probablement espéré qu'il ne serait pas là. Il soupira.

« Tu as mes affaires ? » répondit-il alors.

« Non, je suis venu parler. Je peux entrer ? »

Castiel avait envie de lui dire « non ». Il avait envie de lui expliquer qu'il en souhaitait pas le voir. Qu'il s'était montré suffisamment clair sur ce point lors de leur dernière discussion. Mais il était surpris que Dean soit là pour parler. Il ne voyait pas ce que le jeune homme pouvait avoir à lui dire de plus. Il allait lui répondre qu'il préférait rester seul quand la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement signalant que Dean souhaitait qu'on lui ouvre.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Castiel se leva du canapé et appuya sur le bouton commandant l'ouverture de la porte. Il attendit ensuite jusqu'à ce que Dean frappe pour s'approcher de la porte. Il vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et qu'il était seul en jetant un coup d'œil par le judas puis il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Quand il posa les yeux sur son ancien ami, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait l'air fatigué et triste. Mal à l'aise également. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sans même saluer le jeune homme.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis venu te parler, répondit Dean.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir à me dire de plus. Tu as particulièrement clair la dernière fois.

\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis et je … tu vas vraiment me forcer à te dire ce que je t'ai à dire dans le couloir de l'immeuble de ton frère ?

\- Je ne te ferai pas entrer tant que je ne saurai pas de quoi il s'agit.

Dean soupira longuement en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il regarda autour de lui pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Castiel l'observa sans bouger. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser entrer. Il n'avait même pas envie de lui parler ou de l'écouter. Il était curieux de savoir ce que le jeune homme pouvait avoir à lui dire mais il était presque sûr que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser, Cas. Je suis venu te dire que je suis désolé pour tout et… s'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Castiel hésita une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu es venu t'excuser ? Tu … d'accord … entre mais … juste quelques minutes. Pas plus.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, assura Dean.

Castiel ouvrit alors la porte en plein puis s'écarta pour laisser le jeune homme entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis prit la direction de la cuisine. Il en vouait pas avoir cette discussion dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la cafetière de Gabriel et commença à préparer du café pour s'occuper. Il entendit Dean entrer à son tour dans la pièce mais il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

\- Je t'écoute, lança-t-il à la place.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours Castiel et … franchement, je m'en veux de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses. Je m'en veux de t'avoir repoussé et d'avoir … rompu avec toi.

Castiel lâcha le paquet de café en entendant cela. Il ne se baissa pas pour le ramasser. Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir devant lui et laissa sa tête s'affaisser entre ses épaules. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il avait attendu cinq jours que Dean vienne s'excuser. Mais le jeune homme l'avait fait patienter trois jours de plus. Il avait peur que cela ne soit trop tard. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de ce que son ancien ami cherchait à obtenir en s'excusant de la sorte.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi et crois-moi, je le suis aussi… en colère contre moi, je veux dire. Je suis un idiot. Je suis lâche et stupide et je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime le plus parce que je ne sais jamais comment me comporter quand les choses deviennent trop sérieuses. Je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai pour autant.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu exactement ?

Castiel redressa finalement la tête et prit son courage à deux mains avant de faire volte-face pour regarder Den. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et semblait hésiter à entrer. Il avait visiblement peur de la réaction de Castiel. Presque comme s'il redoutait qu'il finisse par lui coller son poing dans la figure. L'idée avait ses mérites mais Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Dean aurait dû le savoir.

\- Je te l'ai dit … je suis venu m'excuser et … je suis venu te demander si tu … enfin si tu envisagerais éventuellement de … enfin de … de me donner une deuxième chance ?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Dean ne pouvait décemment pas être venu en espérant reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une telle révélation en seulement quelques jours. Le simple fait qu'il lui ait fait des excuses était déjà un pas énorme pour lui. Le reste était juste inenvisageable.

\- Comment ça une deuxième chance ? Tu veux dire… tu veux que je redevienne ton ami ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui et… pas seulement ça. Cas, écoute, j'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours et je… je ne suis pas doué pour parler de mes sentiments mais… ton absence … le fait que tu ne sois pas là dans la chambre à côté de la mienne ou même dans mon lit, contre moi… c'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne _p_ _eux_ pas vivre comme ça.

\- Comment veux-tu vivre, Dean ? Je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises les choses clairement parce que j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre. Surtout après tout ce que tu m'as dit il y a huit jours.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de rendre les choses plus simples pour le jeune homme. Il allait ignorer le rythme effréné de son cœur dans sa poitrine et l'espoir qui l'envahissait d'avoir une nouvelle chance avec Dean. Il ne céderait pas tant que le jeune homme ne lui aurait pas donné des preuves et deux ou trois certitudes. Il ne comptait pas s'exposer de nouveau à des souffrances comme celles qu'il lui avait infligées huit jours plus tôt.

\- Je veux être avec toi Castiel. Je veux… je veux qu'on soit ensemble et heureux et… en couple. Je veux aller voir mon frère et lui dire que j'ai rencontré un homme extraordinaire qui est suffisamment stupide pour vouloir de moi en retour. Je veux… je veux plus de rendez-vous avec toi et plus de… de sexe aussi. Je veux des baisers avant de m'endormir et je veux que tu sois la première personne que je voie en me réveillant le matin. Je te veux toi pour toute la vie. Est-ce que je suis suffisamment clair cette fois ?

Il l'était. Il ne pouvait pas l'être plus. Mais Castiel n'était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner. Il n'avait aucune preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de temporaire. Que Dean ne changerait pas à nouveau d'avis d'ici quelques jours et lui briserait le cœur à nouveau. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter une seconde fois.

\- Dean, je … je vais avoir besoin de plus. Je suis désolé mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je sais que tes excuses sont sincères et je les accepte mais pour le reste … je ne peux pas me lancer dans cette histoire si je ne suis pas sûr que tu es prêt à t'engager. J'ai besoin de preuves. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis à nouveau la prochaine fois que tu auras peur de quelque chose.

Dean le regarda alors dans les yeux durant de longues secondes avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. Il s'immobilisa à nouveau ensuite puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu veux des preuves ? Eh bien je… je crois que je peux t'en donner au moins une.

\- Ah oui, laquelle ? demanda Castiel curieux.

Dean combla finalement la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées. Une fois devant Castiel, il s'immobilisa à nouveau et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes durant lesquelles Castiel fut sûr que Dean allait l'embrasser. Il avait envie de fuir mais également de laisser le jeune homme coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était faible quand il était question de Dean. L'avait toujours été le serait probablement toujours.

\- Laquelle ? répéta-t-il alors quand le silence devint trop pesant.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Castiel était incapable de parler. Il en savait pas quoi dire. Comment réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'entendait Dean par-là ? Était-il amoureux de lui ? L'aimait-il comme un ami ? Il avait besoin de savoir avant d'avouer au jeune homme qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Comment ?

\- Comme… je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je suis amoureux de toi, Castiel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à le comprendre. C'est pourtant évident. Je suis amoureux de toi, complètement et totalement. C'est la seule preuve que je peux te donner. Je ne l'ai jamais dit avant toi. Je ne pense pas le dire à nouveau si tu ne m'accordes pas de seconde chance. C'est toi, Cas, et personne d'autre. Toi.

Cette fois, c'était suffisamment clair pour que Castiel n'ai plus aucun doute sur ce que Dean ressentait pour lui. Il avait attendu d'entendre ces mots franchir le seuil des lèvres de son ami depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Il en avait rêvé. Avait vraiment cru que cela finirait par arriver après leur premier baiser. Il avait perdu espoir ces derniers jours. Mais c'était fait. C'était dit et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Mais il refusait de le dire à Dean. Ils avaient encore besoin de parler et d'éclairci certains points. Il avait également besoin de se montrer enfin honnête avec le jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime aussi, confessa-t-il en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Il entendit la respiration de Dean s'accélérer sensiblement. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Il avait des choses à dire.

\- Je t'aime depuis… depuis le premier jour. Je ne te l'ai dit pas jusque là parce que je pensais ne pas avoir la moindre chance et puis… quand tu m'as embrassé, j'avais peur de te faire paniquer en te l'avouant mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me montrer honnête. Je t'aime depuis le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi la première fois. C'est dingue, je sais. J'ai même du mal à y croire parfois mais c'est vrai. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour le jeune homme qui m'a servi mon café il y a plusieurs mois. Je t'aime.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Dean allait réagir en entendant cela. Il était terrifié à l'idée que cela lui fasse peur. Mais parce qu'il avait besoin de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec le jeune homme, il devait tout lui dire. Quitte à le faire fuir à nouveau. Cela lui permettrait au moins de savoir s'il était prêt ou non à vivre cette relation.

\- Tu m'aimes ? demanda finalement Dean qui semblait surpris de l'entendre.

\- Je t'aime, oui, répéta Castiel. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Je t'aime comme un fou et je veux … je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je le veux depuis que je te connais.

\- Depuis … comment … quoi ?

\- Dean, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Comme on voit dans les films. Je t'ai vu et j'ai aussitôt su que je t'aimais. Ç'a été plus fort encore quand tu es venu me parler et ensuite bref … disons que tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. C'est sans doute difficile à entendre pour toi mais c'est la vérité.

Castiel rouvrit enfin les yeux. Il les plongea dans ceux de Dean et ne fut pas surpris de lire le choc chez son ami. Il ne semblait toutefois pas sur le point de paniquer. Il était visiblement en pleine réflexion. Castiel le laissa faire sans bouger. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contact entre eux.

\- Je ne me doutais de rien… durant tous ces mois, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu pouvais… oh mon Dieu, Cas… j'ai été tellement… j'ai dû… et avec Lisa ! Tu devrais me détester pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir durant tout ce temps.

\- Je ne déteste pas et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Crois-moi, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne te doutes de rien. Ce n'était pas facile mais c'était mon choix. Je ne le regrette pas. Tu n'étais de toute façon pas prêt à entendre tout ça.

\- Sans doute pas, non, mais je suis quand même désolé et… alors je t'aime et tu m'aimes et… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut essayer d'arranger les choses ?

Castiel en avait envie. Il n'était toujours pas entièrement sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée mais comme il l'avait dit à Dean, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien quand on se lançait dans une relation amoureuse. Il y avait forcément un risque à courir. Et il avait envie de le courir. Avec Dean.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis prêt à te donner une seconde chance mais qu'il n'y en aura pas de troisième. Si tu me brises le cœur à nouveau, ce sera la fin. Je disparaîtrai de ta vie pour de bon. Tu auras beau t'excuser, ça ne changerait rien.

Dean hocha vivement la tête pendant quelques secondes mais cela ne suffisait pas à Castiel. Il avait besoin d'une promesse verbale. De mots pour le rassurer pour de bon. Il voulait donner cette seconde chance au jeune homme. Mais il voulait également se montrer honnête avec lui. Lui dire clairement que ce serait sa dernière.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises, précisa-t-il alors.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr… excuse-moi, je… je te le promets, Cas. Je te promets de ne pas refaire la même erreur une seconde fois. Je te promets de ne plus te faire de mal intentionnellement et de ne plus… de ne plus jamais chercher à te repousser. Si je prends peur pour une raison ou pour une autre, je viendrai t'en parler et nous chercherons une solution ensemble. Je veux juste… je t'aime Cas.

Castiel en avait suffisamment entendu cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas exiger plus. Il n'avait plus la force de résister. Il attrapa le jeune homme par les joues et l'approcha jusqu'à l'embrasser. Il aurait sans doute été préférable de s'en tenir à un rapide baiser chaste pour reprendre les choses calmement. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un baiser chaste. Il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Dean sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de profiter des premières secondes de leur baiser. Il sentit les mains de son petit ami se poser sur ses hanches après quelques secondes. Leurs deux corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme aimantés. Castiel aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que d'embrasser Dean. Rien de plus magique que le goût de ses lèvres ou la texture de sa langue. Embrasser Dean était une expérience unique. Elle suffisait à embraser son corps entier et à faire battre son cœur trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il allait rapidement manquer d'oxygène. Mis il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter d'un simple et unique baiser. Ils devaient sceller leur promesse et leur réunion. Cela nécessitait plus. Ils devaient quitter la cuisine et rejoindre la chambre. Gabriel serait furieux s'il apprenait que son frère avait fait l'amour avec son petit ami dans son appartement mais il s'en contrefichait.

Il recula son visage pour reprendre son souffle et suggérer à Dean de le suivre jusque dans la chambre mais le jeune homme semblait avoir d'autres projets. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur la bouche de Castiel avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux devant lui.

\- Oh. Castiel ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait souvent imaginé ce moment. Il en avait rêvé à plusieurs reprises. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que Dean serait prêt à le faire aussi rapidement. C'était une grande étape pour lui. Castiel avait envie de lui demander s'il était complètement sûr mais Dean paraissait déterminé. Il avait déjà les mains posées sur l'élastique du pantalon de Castiel. Ce dernier s'écarta sensiblement du comptoir derrière lui pour l'aider et le regarda baisser son pantalon et son caleçon de le long de ses jambes.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur son sexe définitivement intéressé et impatient. Il était tendu devant lui et semblait le narguer. Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres en l'attrapant dans sa main. Il commença quelques mouvements de va et vient sans lâcher le sexe des yeux. Castiel retint son souffle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, finit-il par dire pour rassurer son petit ami.

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il referma sa bouche autour du sexe de Castiel avant de lever les yeux dans sa direction. C'était presque comme s'il le mettait au défi de lui demander s'il était sûr de lui. Castiel n'en avait pas l'intention. Il n'était pas sûr d'être encore capable de parler. Car ce qu'il vivait était incroyable. Ce n'était pas une fellation comme les autres. Bien au contraire. C'était plus fort que toutes ses expériences passées combinées. Car c'était Dean qui se trouvait à genoux devant lui. Dean qui avait son sexe dans sa bouche. Sa langue qui pressait sur toute la longueur à intervalles réguliers. Ses lèvres charnues et parfaites qui semblaient tellement obscènes ainsi refermées autour de lui. Il avait du mal à rester immobile et à ne pas propulser ses hanches en avant pour venir heurter le fond de la gorge de son petit ami. Il savait toutefois que ce dernier n'était pas prêt. Ce qu'il faisait était suffisamment nouveau pour lui.

Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune expérience et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour satisfaire pleinement Castiel tout en respirant par le nez. Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle parfois. Ses dents effleurèrent quelques fois le sexe de Castiel, lui arrachant un petit cri. Mais c'était parfait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout était absolument parfait. Dean mettait beaucoup d'enthousiasme à la tâche. Et s'il ne pouvait pas prendre l'intégralité du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche, il utilisait sa main sur la partie qui restait. Les deux sensations combinées précipitèrent Castiel vers l'orgasme avec une rapidité effarante.

\- Dean, je vais… je vais jouir, le prévint-il.

Il n'était pas sûr que son petit ami était prêt à avaler son sperme et il préférait le consulter à ce sujet avant de tenter l'expérience. Mais le jeune homme ne recula pas. Il ne relâcha pas son sexe. Et quand la stimulation fut trop importante pour qu'il puisse se retenir plus longtemps, Castiel lâcha prise et s'abandonna à son orgasme. Il eut la sensation que cela durait une éternité. Il ferma les yeux sans réellement s'en rendre compte, poussa un long cri puis laissa retomber sa tête en avant. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il vit Dean avaler son sperme avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh mon Dieu, laissa échapper Castiel en le regardant faire.

\- Dean suffira, répondit le jeune homme en le regardant à nouveau.

Castiel rit une seconde devant la plaisanterie minable de son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi as-tu … tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'avaler, précisa Castiel.

Dean se releva alors avant de passer le revers de sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. Et je te retourne le compliment … tu es délicieux toi aussi.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la réflexion de son petit ami. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. N'en revenait pas du calme qu'il affichait après tout ça. C'était incroyable. Dean était incroyable.

\- A mon tour, lança-t-il ensuite en attrapant le jeune homme par les épaules pour le tourner et le coller contre le comptoir à sa place.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se laissa aussitôt tomber à genoux devant son petit ami. Il le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer rapidement puis saisit presque aussitôt son sexe dans sa bouche. Il l'avait déjà eu contre sa langue le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour. Mais cette fois, il voulait le faire jouir comme ça. Il voulait le sentir se répandre dans sa bouche et pouvoir enfin le goûter comme il en avait si souvent rêvé.

Dean poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé et Castiel se mit aussitôt en action. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour prendre l'intégralité du sexe dans sa bouche et il ne s'en priva pas. C'était ce qu'il préférait. Sentir le sexe heurter le fond de sa gorge. Se forcer à avaler autour pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. Il aimait les pousser à l'orgasme juste comme ça. Et il pouvait sentir qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus à Dean pour l'atteindre. Il semblait déjà proche. Castiel appliqua toutes les choses qu'il avait apprises depuis qu'il était actif sexuellement. Ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses de Dean pour l'encourager à bouger. Ce que le jeune homme fit délicatement pendant les premières secondes avant d'accélérer rapidement le rythme. Il avertit Castiel qu'il était proche après seulement quelques secondes. Ce dernier ne relâcha pas son sexe et gémit quand il sentit le sperme Dean se répandre dans sa bouche. Il continua à appliquer de la pression de bout de la langue jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit devenu trop sensible puis le relâcha enfin. Il avala le sperme de son petit ami sans hésiter avant de lever les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ça, commenta Dean.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Il s'imaginait donnant des leçons en terme de fellation à son petit ami à l'aide d'une banane. Il trouvait cela ridicule et hilarant.

\- J'espère au moins que tu ne te moques pas de moi, lança Dean en le dévisageant.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Pas du tout. Tu étais génial. Crois-moi, c'était parfait. J'étais juste en train de m'imaginer te donner des cours théoriques et pratiques sur le sujet.

\- Je ne serais pas contre des cours pratiques disons … une fois par jour pour parfaire ma technique.

\- Une fois par jour vraiment ?

\- Au moins, oui … je pars de loin.

\- Imbécile !

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Castiel l'en empêcha en l'embrassant aussitôt. Il fit glisser sa langue contre celle de son petit ami lui arrachant un gémissement. Quand il posa les mains sur ses hanches, il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. Si Gabriel rentrait, il les trouverait à moitié nu dans sa cuisine. Il saurait aussitôt ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Et il se ferait un plaisir de les embarrasser et de s'en servir contre eux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Castiel mit alors fin au baiser en ricanant. Dean fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

\- Tu ris beaucoup aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr comment je dois le prendre, fit remarquer Dean.

\- Je suis juste en train de me dire que … nous sommes toujours à moitié nus et que nous sommes chez mon frère. Il pourrait rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Imagine un peu sa tête en nous voyant !

\- J'imagine qu'il sera content pour toi. Et soulagé de voir que tu mènes une vie sexuelle saine et satisfaisante.

\- Ou il nous hurlera dessus parce qu'on a fait ça dans sa cuisine, là où il prépare sa nourriture tous les jours. Avant de se moquer de nous pendant de très très longues heures.

\- C'est plus probable en effet … c'est ce que je ferais si je trouvais Sam dans une telle situation. On devrait se rhabiller.

Castiel hocha la tête puis remonta son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Dean en fit de même avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit ami.

\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ? demanda ensuite Dean en souriant.

Castiel aimait le son de ces quelques maisons. « La maison ». Leur appartement. Celui qu'ils partageaient depuis de longs mois maintenant. Il était toujours le même mais il semblait différent à présent. Pour commencer, ils n'auraient plus besoin de la seconde chambre. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser. Il comptait dormir aux côtés de Dean à compter de ce soir. Ils pourraient en faire un atelier pour le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse peindre au calme. Ce serait parfait.

\- Et bien je te dirais bien maintenant mais je dois prévenir mon frère avant pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas non plus contre l'idée de manger quelque chose avant de rassembler mes quelques affaires. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours.

Maintenant que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Dean, Castiel réalisa à quel point il était affamé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cafetière puis sortit deux mugs du placard au-dessus. Il servit du café pour Dean et lui avant de faire face à nouveau au jeune homme. Il semblait triste et ennuyé.

\- Quoi ? demanda Castiel qui ne comprenait pas comment l'humeur de son petit ami pouvait avoir changer aussi rapidement.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Je … je suis juste désolé pour tout ça. Tout est de ma faute et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne referais pas la même erreur une seconde fois, crois-moi.

Castiel réalisa alors que son petit ami avait mal interprété ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne s'agissait pas de reproches. Il avait juste dit cela pour entretenir la conversation. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Il ne cherchait pas à le faire culpabiliser. Mais il aurait dû. Il connaissait suffisamment Dean pour savoir que c'était une possibilité.

\- Le simple fait que tu en aies conscience me prouve que tu regrettes. Je ne suis plus en colère Dean. Maintenant, on va oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose. On va manger ensemble puis on rentrera à la maison pour reprendre les choses là où on les avait laissées il y a cinq jours.

Dean hocha la tête même s'il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Castiel se tourna vers le frigo pour prendre les œufs mais son petit ami l'attrapa par le bras, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Il le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et le fit s'y asseoir.

\- Je vais commencer par te faire le petit-déjeuner pour me faire pardonner, d'accord ?

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel avait envie de lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se faire pardonner. Mais il était inutile de contredire Dean sur ce point. Il refuserait de l'écouter. Il était préférable de le laisser faire. Si lui préparer le petit déjeuner l'aidait à se sentir moins coupable, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Je reste là, assura Castiel en serrant sa tasse de café dans la main.

Dean s'éloigna alors de lui et ouvrit le frigo. Il en sortit des œufs et du bacon. Il attrapa ensuite deux poêles puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Castiel le regarda faire en buvant son café en silence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les lignes de son dos et de ses fesses. Ses longues jambes arquées. Ses cheveux blonds châtains. Ses bras puissants et ses épaules larges. A ses yeux, Dean était la perfection incarnée. Il savait bien qu'il n'était probablement pas totalement objectif mais il s'en fichait. Dean était à lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

\- Je pensais inviter Sam à dîner avec Jess la semaine prochaine, lança le jeune homme tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Ce dernier fut surpris de l'entendre. Il savait que son petit ami ne comptait pas cacher sa relation à son frère. Il voulait se montrer honnête avec lui et il était sûr que Sam ne le rejetterait pas. Mais c'était un grand pas en avant. C'était une étape importante. Castiel était presque sûr que Dean le faisait maintenant pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux et qu'il voulait vraiment que les choses fonctionnent entre eux.

\- Si c'est encore trop tôt ou si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu peux attendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu m'aimes et que tu es sérieux.

\- Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour toi, Cas.

Dean sortit un paquet de pain de la boîte à sa droite puis en sortit plusieurs tranches pour les glisser dans le grille-pain. Il se tourna ensuite pour faire face à Castiel.

\- Il y a peut-être une petite partie de moi qui veut te prouver que je ne prends pas les choses à la légère et que je suis prêt à m'engager avec toi mais … je le fais aussi pour moi. Je veux me montrer honnête avec mon frère. Il n'y jamais eu de secrets entre nous. Je ne veux pas commencer maintenant. Surtout pas avec quelque chose qui me rend aussi heureux. Je t'aime comme un fou et je veux partager mon bonheur avec la seule famille qui me reste.

\- Je te crois, Dean, assura Castiel, convaincu.

Il savait combien il étai important quand on réalisait quelque chose d'aussi important que son homosexualité, ou bisexualité dans le cas de Dean, de pouvoir se confier aux gens qu'on aimait. Il savait que son petit ami avait besoin du soutien de son frère. Tout comme lui avait eu besoin du soutien de Gabriel des années plus tôt.

\- Et si toutefois tu t'inquiètes sur ce point, je suis convaincu qu'il va t'adorer, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Je n'avais pas songé à ce qu'il penserait de moi mais maintenant que tu le dis … oui, j'avoue que je suis un peu stressé. Je sais combien Sam t'aime et combien vous êtes proches tous les deux. J'ai vraiment besoin qu'il me donne son aval.

\- Le jour où tu voudras m'épouser, tu devras sans doute lui demander ma main.

\- J'y penserai en temps voulu, plaisanta Castiel en souriant.

Entendre Dean évoquer ainsi un éventuel mariage lui plaisait grandement. Il avait envie d'épouser le jeune homme. Il en avait envie depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Il aurait été capable de lui demander sa main immédiatement s'il avait senti Dean prêt. Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Il en était convaincu.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, il va t'adorer. Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre. Vous êtes plus intelligents que la moyenne tous les deux… vous adorez lire et toutes ces choses qui ennuient la majorité des gens.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir prendre cela comme un compliment.

\- Et pourtant ça en est un. Il y a trois personnes que j'admire dans ma vie. Bobby, Sam et toi. C'est un compliment crois moi.

Castiel était touché par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Merci, mon cœur, souffla-t-il.

\- Mon cœur ?

\- Mon cœur.

Dean hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait par son nouveau surnom. Castiel sourit de plus belle en le regardant terminer de préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- En revanche, il faut que je te prévienne tout de suite. Tu ne dois surtout pas croire une seule des choses qu'il dira sur moi. Pas une seule. C'est un menteur. Il serait capable d'inventer n'importe quelle histoire délirante juste pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? lança Castiel, amusé à l'idée de pouvoir entendre quelques histoires embarrassantes sur son petit ami.

Il réalisa ensuite que Gabriel en ferait de même – voir sans doute bien pire – le jour où il lui présenterait Dean. Il déglutit avec peine.

\- Je ne le croirais pas si tu ne crois pas Gabriel en retour. Parce que crois moi … quand tu vas le voir et quelque chose me dire que tu vas le voir aujourd'hui, il te dira des horreurs sur moi. Et il faudra que tu fasses la sourde oreille et que tu ne l'encourages surtout pas. Il aime juste me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Promis, Cas.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Dean se concentra à nouveau sur les œufs et le bacon qu'il faisait cuire et Castiel reprit de son côté sa contemplation du corps de son petit ami. Il ne pourrait pas retarder l'échéance plus longtemps. Gabriel exigerait probablement de voir Dean au moment où Castiel lui annoncerait qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Et il était impossible de prévoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il était capable du pire comme du meilleur. Castiel se promit de ne jamais le présenter à Sam. Ensemble, ils risquaient d'être réellement insupportables.

Après quelques minutes, Dean le rejoignit à table avec deux assiettes remplies d'œufs, de bacon et de toast. Castiel le remercie d'un sourire avant de le regarder prendre place en face lui. C'était ce qu'il voulait pour le reste de sa vie. Prendre le petit déjeuner avec l'homme de sa vie. Partager chaque matin avec lui avant de devoir le quitter pour la journée. Il voulait le retrouver pour le déjeuner et pour le dîner. Puis regarder la télévision avec lui. Faire l'amour dans leur lit et s'endormir à ses côtés. Il oublia l'espace de quelques minutes qu'il était encore chez son frère. Il oublia les cinq derniers jours passés loin de Dean. Il oublia leur dispute et les mots blessants de son petit ami. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Seul l'avenir l'intéressait. Et il s'annonçait merveilleux. Il s'annonçait remplis de moments de bonheur. Il y aurait d'autres disputes et sans autres d'autres obstacles. Mais aux côtés de Dean, il se sentait prêt à les affronter. Aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour, il se sentait indestructible.


	27. Anniversaire de mariage

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 27 et Dean a enfin ses premiers flashbacks de Castiel !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour votre patience, votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Sign of the times d'Harry Styles**

 **Chapitre 27 : Anniversaire de mariage**

 _« Un anniversaire de mariage est la célébration de l'amour, la confiance, le partenariat, la tolérance et la ténacité. Cet ordre varie en fonction des années. »_

 _Paul Sweeney_

Dean avait longtemps hésité avant de décider d'organiser quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire de mariage. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de l'évènement en lui-même mais il comprenait à présent comment il avait pu en venir à demander la main de Castiel. Il n'était plus surpris par l'idée ou effrayé par le concept. Bien au contraire. Il comprenait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de son mari. Comment il avait pu envisager un avenir avec lui. D'élever un enfant à ses côtés. Il le comprenait parce que depuis son retour de chez Bobby, il était tombé amoureux de lui une seconde fois. Il avait envie de le lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui annoncer à n'importe quel moment. Il voulait que le moment soit idéal. Parfait. Et pour cela il lui fallait une occasion unique.

Il avait appris en feuilletant ses albums photos avec Sam qu'il avait toujours fêté ses anniversaires de mariage. De toute évidence, c'était une tradition entre Castiel et lui. Même depuis l'arrivée de Lyra. Ils avaient moins de temps à se consacrer depuis l'arrivée de leur fille mais ils faisaient en sorte que cela fonctionne. Et leur anniversaire de mariage était l'occasion idéale pour être ensemble. Le plus souvent, ils restaient à la maison, confiaient Lyra à Sam ou Gabriel et dînaient ensemble. C'était généralement l'occasion pour terminer – ou même commencer, avait plaisanté Sam – la soirée au lit. Dean n'était définitivement pas prêt à célébrer ce nouvel anniversaire de mariage ainsi mais il était déterminé à marquer le coup d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ne voulait pas que cela se fasse dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sortir au restaurant était trop impersonnel. Il serait probablement mal à l'aise et n'oserait jamais ouvrir son cœur avec autant de témoins potentiels. Un dîner au calme chez eux était l'idéal. Il espérait juste que Castiel n'attendrait pas plus de lui qu'un bon repas et peut être quelques baisers.

Ce serait l'occasion pour eux de parler, de s'ouvrir un peu plus et de se confier ce qu'ils ressentaient et pensaient. L'occasion de redevenir un couple pour de bon. C'était tout ce que Dean espérait.

Il demanda donc l'aide de Sam pour préparer le repas que Castiel préférait et pour choisir un cadeau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son mari pouvait vouloir et il refusait de demander son avis à Gabriel. Il était presque sûr qu'il serait incapable de tenir sa langue.

Il attendit que son mari ait quitté la maison et que Lyra soit partie à l'école pour préparer les lasagnes que Castiel adorait apparemment tant. Il eut besoin d'un livre de cuisine détaillé, de plusieurs vidéos YouTube et d'au moins cinq appels à Jess pour être sûr qu'il opérait correctement. Quand tout fut prêt, il était plutôt satisfait du résultat.

Il mit la table de sorte à créer une ambiance aussi romantique que possible. Il raccorda même son téléphone aux enceintes du salon – ce qui lui coûta un nouvel appel à Jess pour savoir comment fonctionnait le Bluetooth – pour diffuser une playlist créée à l'avance et regroupant un maximum de chansons parfaites pour une soirée en amoureux. Il alluma des chandelles, plaça son cadeau sur l'assiette de Castiel puis partit se changer.

Il opta pour son jean le plus prêt du corps et pour une chemise un peu plus élégante que celle à carreaux qu'il portait généralement. Il prit quelques secondes pour se coiffer et vérifier son reflet dans le miroir. Satisfait du résultat, il rejoignit le salon et se plaça à l'entrée du couloir qui menait à l'entrée pour que Castiel ne puisse pas le manquer en entrant.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Castiel était toujours particulièrement ponctuel et il rentrait immédiatement après la fin des cours. Il ne s'attardait pas pour discuter avec ses collègues ou travailler dans son bureau. Il préférait noter ses copies et faire ses recherches depuis la maison pour être proche de Dean. Ce que le jeune homme appréciait tout particulièrement. Surtout ce soir.

Il entendit la voiture de son mari quelques minutes plus tard. Il se redressa alors, épousseta inutilement sa chemise et son jean puis posa ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée. Quand Castiel la poussa enfin, il était prêt. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée que sa surprise ne plaise pas à son mari. Il avait peur d'en avoir fait trop. Il était terrifié également que Castiel puisse ne pas vouloir fêter leur anniversaire de mariage dans ce contexte. Sam avait tenté de le rassurer sur ce point mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il se força tout de même à sourire pour paraître un peu plus sûr de lui.

Quand Castiel pénétra dans la maison, il sembla surpris de le trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il l'observa une seconde avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de poser sa sacoche à ses pieds.

\- Dean ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il ensuite en quittant son manteau.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant toujours.

\- Oui tout va bien … je … tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel n'avait pas oublié. Il se doutait que son mari avait d'autres choses à penser en ce moment mais il s'agissait d'une date importante. Dean avait beaucoup d'efforts et il voulait que sa soirée soit réussie. Pour cela, il avait besoin que Castiel soit enthousiaste.

\- Mardi, répondit Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si son mari plaisantait ou s'il avait réellement oublié la date. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui rappeler mais Castiel reprit la parole avant lui.

\- Je plaisantais. Je … bien sûr que je me souviens. C'est notre anniversaire de mariage.

\- Nos sept ans, précisa Dean pour prouver qu'il avait pris le temps de rechercher l'information.

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir besoin de le demander à Sam mais c'était tout de même la preuve qu'il prenait les choses au sérieux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu souhaitais le fêter et je … je n'ai rien acheté, confessa Castiel, visiblement ennuyé.

Dean combla la distance qui les séparait et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas pour avoir un cadeau que j'ai organisé tout ça. Je voulais juste passer la soirée avec toi et … marquer l'évènement.

\- Mais tu as préparé un dîner et … je te connais. Tu m'as certainement acheté un cadeau. Je me sens stupide.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir stupide. Et oui, j'ai préparé quelque chose. Mais parce que j'en avais envie. Le simple fait que cela te fasse plaisir me suffit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, assura Castiel.

Dean lui sourit alors puis lui prit la main pour le conduire dans le salon. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour regarder ce qu'il avait préparé et en profita pour aller remettre son plat de lasagne au four. Il ramena ensuite la bouteille de champagne qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion avant de rejoindre Castiel au salon. Son mari observait la table avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Assieds-toi Cas, l'encouragea t-il.

Castiel s'exécuta aussitôt puis regarda Dean ouvrir la bouteille de champagne et leur servir deux verres.

\- Lyra est chez Sam pour la nuit. Il l'emmènera à l'école demain. Nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de quoi que ce soit. Je veux que cette soirée ne soit que pour nous. Comme on en avait l'habitude avant mon accident.

Castiel prit la flûte que Castiel lui tendait et le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-il alors probablement plein d'espoir.

Dean détestait avoir à lui dire qu'il n'avait fait que l'apprendre en regardant les photos et qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir mais il s'était promis de se montrer honnête avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur cette promesse.

\- Non malheureusement … je le sais parce que j'ai regardé nos photos. Mais j'espère que cette soirée m'aidera à me souvenir. Je te l'ai dit, Cas. Je veux reprendre ma vie comme avant l'accident. Je veux que tout redevienne aussi normal que possible.

\- Je le sais Dean et crois moi … je sais que c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?

Castiel posa sa flûte à côté de son assiette puis prit le paquet que Dean avait soigneusement emballé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste un petit quelque chose pour prouver une nouvelle fois à Castiel qu'il était déterminé à reprendre les choses en mains et à se créer de nouveaux souvenirs à défaut de pouvoir retrouver les anciens. Il espérait que son mari apprécierait son geste.

Il le regarda défaire le papier avec délicatesse. Il retint son souffle quand il le retira pour tenir dans ses mains l'album photo que Dean avait acheté le matin même.

\- Qu'est-ce que … je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, laissa-t-il alors échapper en tournant la première page et après avoir constaté que l'album était vide.

Dean avait hésité à ajouter un petit mot sur la première page pour expliquer son geste. Mais il avait finalement choisi de le faire de vive voix. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas un cadeau ordinaire pour un anniversaire de mariage. J'aurais pu t''offrir une montre ou un DVD quelconque mais je … je voulais que mon cadeau soit plus … disons je voulais qu'il signifie quelque chose.

Il était évident que son début d'explication ne suffisait pas pour Castiel. Il choisit donc de préciser sa pensée.

\- Je ne sais pas si je retrouverais mes souvenirs ou non. Personne ne peut me le garantir même si je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. Mais je ne veux pas que cela m'arrête. Je ne veux pas que cela nous empêche d'être heureux et de continuer à avancer ensemble. Je sais à présent que je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie … je veux élever Lyra à tes côtés et je veux que notre mariage fonctionne. Alors … à défaut de pouvoir me souvenir de tout ce que nous avons traversés ensemble depuis notre rencontre, je veux que nous nous créions de nouveaux souvenirs. Je veux de nouvelles photos et un album où chacun des clichés me rappellera quelque chose. Un album que je pourrais me feuilleter en racontant à quiconque ce que chaque photo signifie et à quel évènement elles correspondent. Cet album est … pour moi, il est le point de départ de notre nouvelle vie. Si tu le veux bien …

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne dit rien et Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il aurait peut-être dû s'en tenir à sa première idée et opter pour une montre. Mais alors qu'il était prêt à s'excuser et à promettre de rendre l'album, Castiel reprit la parole d'une voix qui tremblait sensiblement.

\- Dean, c'est … c'est merveilleux.

\- C'est juste un album photo Cas, protesta le jeune homme en sentant ses joues rougir.

\- Non, intervint Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est bien plus qu'un album photo. C'est un symbole fort et la preuve que tout va bien entre nous. Que tout s'arrangera parce que nous le voulons et que nous ne laisserons rien se mettre entre nous. C'est un geste incroyable et une idée formidable … c'est tout toi mon cœur. Tu es parfait.

Dean haussa les épaules pour minimiser l'importance de son geste. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter les compliments. Intérieurement, il était ravi de voir qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Il but une gorgée de champagne pour s'occuper avant de reporter son attention sur son mari.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies préparé tout ça pour moi.

\- Pour nous, rectifia Dean. Je te le promets Cas … ce dîner, c'est autant pour toi que pour moi. J'avais envie de me retrouver un peu seul avec mon mari.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois heureux, plaisanta Castiel en retour.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé. Il interrogea ensuite son mari sur sa journée et l'écouta raconter dans les grandes lignes ses différents courts et parler des quelques étudiants qu'il sentait capables d'accomplir de grandes choses. Il était visiblement passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Il était également très investi dans le parcours de ses étudiants. Il les connaissait tous par leurs prénoms. Même ceux qui suivaient le cours uniquement pour valider quelques points et obtenir leur diplôme. Il était le professeur que Dean aurait rêvé d'avoir à l'époque où il était encore étudiant. Il aurait sans doute été plus enthousiaste à l'idée de continuer ses études s'il avait été encouragé de la sorte.

Il était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il entendait et sursauta quand il entendit la sonnerie du four. Il se leva en un bond pour rejoindre la cuisine. De la fumée s'échappait du four et il jura aussitôt entre ses dents. Il avait complètement oublié les lasagnes. Et de toute évidence, il avait encore des choses à apprendre sur le fonctionnement du four puisqu'il avait par erreur réglé la minuterie de travers. Il ouvrit la porte après avoir enfilé des gants et grimaça quand il vit que son plat avait cuit bien trop longtemps.

\- Dean, tout va bien ? demanda Castiel depuis le salon.

Dean jura une nouvelle fois entre ses dents avant de rejoindre son mari avec son plat de lasagne brûlée dans les mains. Quand il le vit, Castiel éclata aussitôt de rire.

\- On dirait bien que tu as eu un petit souci en cuisine.

\- On dirait bien oui. Mais tout est de la faute du four. On devrait songer à le changer. Celui-là semble en avoir après moi personnellement.

\- Je crois me souvenir de t'avoir déjà entendu dire quelque chose de ce genre. C'est bizarre. Il fonctionne parfaitement avec moi.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il entendait en posant le plat sr la table. Quand il s'assit à la table, il eut une drôle d'impression au creux de l'estomac avant qu'un souvenir précis s'impose à son esprit. Une situation similaire. Dans cette maison.

* * *

 _\- Je crois que ce four m'en veut personnellement. On devrait le changer ou mieux encore … on devrait ne plus acheter que ces plats tout prêts qui se réchauffent au micro-onde. On prendrait moins de risque comme ça._

 _\- C'est étrange, mon cœur, mais avec moi tout se passe toujours très bien._

 _\- Eh bien la prochaine fois, tu devrais préparer le repas. Ou tu pourrais m'acheter un nouveau four pour notre prochain anniversaire de mariage. Ça nous évitera la même galère._

 _\- J'y songerai._

* * *

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en entendant la voix de Castiel. C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'aussi précis. C'était également la première fois qu'il avait un flashback alors qu'il était éveillé. Jusque là les souvenirs s'imposaient sans qu'il ne voie la moindre image. Ou il avait une sensation de déjà vue. Une impression. Il sourit.

\- Tu devais acheter un nouveau four, lança-t-il alors.

Castiel le dévisagea, visiblement surpris.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

La dernière fois que j'ai brûlé notre dîner d'anniversaire de mariage, tu as dit que tu songerais à changer de four … je t'ai demandé de m'en offrir un nouveau comme cadeau. Je ne me souviens plus de quand mais j'ai … j'ai revu les images.

\- C'était l'année dernière, précisa Castiel dont les yeux brillaient brusquement.

Il était visiblement très ému. Dean pouvait comprendre pourquoi. C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose qui le concernait lui. C'était un énorme pas en avant. Dean était fou de joie.

\- Tu avais préparé le même plat. Tu voulais me faire plaisir. Tu avais passé l'après midi en cuisine et tu … quand je suis arrivé, on a discuté et tu as complètement oublié que le plat était toujours au four. On a fini par commander des pizzas. On les a mangées au lit ensuite.

Dean hocha la tête. A mesure que Castiel lui donnait les détails, il pouvait visualiser les images dans sa tête. C'était extraordinaire. Presque comme voir un film dont on était le héros.

\- Tu as renversé ce qu'il restait de la pizza sur le lit. On n'a jamais pu récupérer les draps, se rappela t-il alors.

* * *

 _\- On en achètera de nouveaux, plaisanta Castiel en s'installant sur Dean, le carton toujours renversé à côté de lui._

 _Dean passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche. Quand il recula le visage, il sourit._

 _\- Si on continue à ce rythme, on va finir ruinés._

 _\- On vivra d'amour et d'eau fraîche, répliqua Castiel._

 _Désolé mais je me suis habitué au grand luxe dans lequel nous vivons depuis quelques années et il est hors de question que j'y renonce parce que tu es incapable de garder des draps propres._

 _\- J'ai une idée de la manière dont on pourrait s'assurer qu'ils soient définitivement irrécupérables, plaisanta alors Castiel._

 _Il embrassa ensuite Dean sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Après seulement quelques secondes, il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme puis descendit le long de son corps pour l'embrasser autour du nombril et sous les côtes._

 _Dean gémit sans réellement le vouloir en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Même quand il se conduisait comme un idiot._

* * *

\- Dean, tu es toujours avec moi ? demanda Castiel, tirant Dean de son flashback.

Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Il se souvenait à présent parfaitement de la façon dont la soirée s'était terminée. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et se racla la gorge.

\- Je me souviens du reste de la soirée, confia-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, se contenta de répliquer Castiel, embarrassé à son tour.

Dean savait bien qu'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour ensemble. Il savait que le sexe faisait partie de leur mariage. Il n'était donc pas surpris que cette soirée se soit terminée ainsi. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait d'un tel moment. La première fois qu'il voyait les images avec autant de précisions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné. Ce flashback avait toutefois le mérite de répondre à une de ses nombreuses questions concernant le sexe avec Castiel. Visiblement, il aimait être passif. Il y prenait même énormément de plaisir. L'idée fit accélérer le rythme de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Je sais que le fait que je m'en souvienne est une bonne nouvelle mais je … enfin, je ne pense pas que … on peut commander des pizzas si tu veux mais je ne suis pas prêt à enfin … à les manger au lit.

Il sentit Castiel prendre sa main dans la sienne par-dessus la table. Il se sentait aussitôt soulagé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de cette soirée Dean. Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé ce souvenir mais je sais que c'est encore trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et puis, je … je pense qu'on va pouvoir se passer de pizzas. Ces lasagnes m'ont l'air absolument délicieuses.

\- Elles sont brûlées Cas, rappela Dean en grimaçant.

\- Elles sont parfaites, assura son mari aussitôt.

Dean savait parfaitement ce que Castiel voulait obtenir en disant cela. Il cherchait avant tout à changer de sujet pour le soulager. Il le faisait uniquement pour le mettre à l'aise. Pour que la soirée ne soit pas gâchée uniquement parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à parler de sexe sans rougir comme une adolescente.

\- Donc tu seras prêt à t'empoisonner juste pour que je me sente mieux ? demanda-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

\- Dean, je serais prêt à mourir pour toi alors franchement … manger des lasagnes un peu trop cuites ne m'effraie pas … surtout si cela suffit à te redonner le sourire.

\- Tu es un idiot. Et tu n'es pas drôle. Ne parle pas de mourir. Je ne peux pas te perdre … je ne veux même pas y penser.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. La mort était un sujet tabou pour Dean. Surtout près son accident. Il savait qu'il était possible de tout perdre pour quelques secondes d'attention. Il refusait de plaisanter sur le sujet. Il refusait d'en parler.

\- Désolé, j'ai été maladroit, admit Castiel en serrant sa main un peu plus fortement dans la sienne.

Dean n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il était juste énervé contre le destin et la vie en général. Sans cet accident, il aurait probablement ri à la plaisanterie de son mari. Il aurait renchéri avec quelque chose de stupide. Ils auraient ensuite changé de sujet comme si de rien n'était. Sans cet accident, Dean aurait continué à se croire immortel comme n'importe quelle personne de son âge. On en pensait pas à la mort à trente-trois ans. On ne pensait jamais qu'elle pouvait pourtant nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment et pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que quelques minutes d'attention au volant de notre voiture. Il avait à présent bien trop conscience de sa propre mortalité et par conséquent de celle de ses proches pour rire d'une telle plaisanterie.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Je suppose qu'avant mon accident, une telle plaisanterie m'aurait fait rire ou au moins sourire. Mais depuis mon réveil, il m'arrive … j'ai réalisé que notre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et que la mort est un élément qu'on ne peut pas ignorer … avec lequel on ne peut pas plaisanter.

Castiel semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et Dean en fut soulagé. C'était difficile à expliquer pour lui. Difficile de mettre des mots sur la peur qui le rongeait parfois que quelque chose de semblable à son accident puisse arriver à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. A Castiel. A Sam. A Jess ou Gabriel. Pire encore … à Lyra. Il sentit aussitôt sa gorge se nouer.

\- Si elle avait été dans la voiture avec moi … si je l'avais emmené pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle serait peut-être … elle pourrait être …

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux rien qu'en imaginant que sa fille ait pu mourir dans cet accident. Il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

\- Dean, hé Dean … regarde-moi. Lyra va bien. Si tu veux, on peut l'appeler pour que tu lui parles et que tu le vérifies par toi-même. Elle n'était pas dans la voiture avec toi. Elle va bien.

Dean le savait. Ces quelques mots auraient dû suffire à le calmer. Mais maintenant que l'idée s'était implantée dans sa tête, il ne pouvait plus l'oublier. Il ne réussissait pas à penser à autre chose. Il ne survivrait pas si toutefois il arrivait quelque chose à Lyra. Il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre une vie dont elle ne ferait pas partie.

\- Dean, tu dois essayer de te calmer ou tu risques de perdre connaissance, lança Castiel.

Dean l'entendait à peine. Le seul son qui parvenait à ses oreilles était celui de sa respiration saccadée et des battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il savait qu'à ce rythme, il allait finir par perdre connaissance. C'était peut-être mieux que de continuer à penser ainsi à la mort de sa fille. Mais il devait s'accrocher. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Castiel était mort d'inquiétude et ce serait pire encore s'il s'évanouissait. Il devait se reprendre.

Il entendit son mari quitter sa chaise puis le vit apparaitre dans son champ de vision réduit quand il s'accroupit pour capter son regard. Dean se concentra alors sur lui pour tenter de rester ancré dans la réalité et ne pas perdre connaissance. Il était chez lui avec l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait épousé. Il allait bien. Lyra allait bien. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Aucune raison de se mettre dans un tel état pour rien. Castiel lui attrapa la main puis vint la poser sur son torse pour qu'il puisse sentir les battements de son cœur.

\- Tu vas te concentrer sur moi et sur rien d'autre mon cœur d'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête, incapable de parler pour le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation et comme à chaque fois, on va s'en sortir ensemble. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je sais exactement comment m'y prendre mais tu dois faire ce que je te demande.

Un nouveau hochement de tête fit la seule réponse que Dean put lui apporter.

\- Parfait, continua alors Castiel. Tu vas prendre une grande respiration, compter jusqu'à trois puis expirer lentement. Et tu vas recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Inspire … un deux trois ... expire.

Castiel continua à répéter ces quelques mots jusqu'à ce que Dean parvienne enfin à suivre le rythme imposé. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Quand ce fut le cas, il était fatigué mais soulagé. Il sourit faiblement à Castiel avant de reprendre enfin la parole.

\- C'est pire que la … que la dernière fois, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Pire que la dernière fois ? répéta Castiel qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Pire que les lasagnes brûlées de notre précédent anniversaire de mariage, expliqua alors le jeune homme.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Castiel pour saisir la plaisanterie. Il commença par sourire avant de ricaner doucement.

\- Je dois reconnaître que le début de soirée n'est pas idéal … mais ça ne peut qu'aller mieux maintenant. C'est le plus important non ?

\- Sans doute oui.

Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il avait définitivement retrouvé son calme avant de sourire à Castiel.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Dean.

\- Je crois au contraire qu'un merci est le moins que je puisse faire puisque de toute évidence, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dois gérer une de mes crises de panique. J'en avais quand j'étais gosse mais elles avaient disparu quand j'ai emménagé ici avec Sam. Je pensais m'en être débarrassé.

\- Elles ne sont pas nombreuses et elles n'interviennent que lorsque tu es vraiment stressé. On s'en fiche.

\- On s'en fiche, approuva Dean.

Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise, soulagé de voir que ses jambes étaient capables de soutenir son poids. Il aida ensuite Castiel à se relever puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour venir appuyer son front contre celui de son mari.

\- On s'en fiche, répéta Dean juste par qu'il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire à nouveau pour en être convaincu.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de dire quoi que ce soit de son côté et choisit de coller ses lèvres contre celles de son mari. Il avait besoin de lui prouver combien il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui au quotidien. Combien il lui était reconnaissant de sa patience. De sa gentillesse. De l'espoir qu'il avait toujours en lui. Il voulait aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore à lui dire autrement. Il savait qu'un mariage n'était jamais parfait. Il y avait des hauts et des bas. Quand on choisissait d'épouser quelqu'un, on le prenait avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Castiel avait accepté les imperfections de Dean comme lui avait sans doute accepté les siennes. Mais il n'avait pas signé pour de telles épreuves. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ne s'appliquait généralement que lorsqu'on vieillissait. Pas comme quand on avait tout juste trente ans. Castiel avait pourtant dû mettre cette promesse en application. Et il l'avait fait sans sourciller. Sans se plaindre une seule fois. Et sans jamais perdre espoir. C'était aussi pour cela que Dean l'aimait autant.

Le baiser resta chaste pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne choisisse de l'approfondir. Il n'était pas prêt à donner quoi que ce soit de plus à son mari mais il était parfaitement à l'aise à l'idée de l'embrasser pendant des heures entières. Il en avait même terriblement envie. Il poussa donc sa langue contre les lèvres de Castiel jusqu'à ce que ce dernier entrouvre la bouche pour lui autoriser l'accès. Dean serrait la chemise de Castiel entre ses doigts. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui. Besoin de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Même s'il était convaincu que Castiel n'en avait pas envie.

De son côté, son mari avait attrapé ses bras. Il semblait avoir le même besoin d'être rassuré.

C'était parfait. C'était un baiser comme on n'en voyait dans les films. Dont on parlait dans les chansons. Sur lesquels des poètes avaient écrits pendant des siècles. Dean sentit son cœur aligner ses battements à ceux de Castiel. Il sentit le désir monter en lui par vagues successives. Il avait trop chaud mais il tremblait. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Castiel avait un effet incroyable sur lui. Le contact de sa langue contre la sienne était envoûtant. Électrisant. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel avant lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bouleversé par un simple baiser durant les vingt deux premières années de sa vie. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu sans jamais le chercher. C'était la connexion avec une autre âme, un autre cœur que le sien à la pression de lèvres contre les siennes.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir aller plus loin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier la peur que le passage à l'acte lui procurait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se donner tout entier à son mari. Mais il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aller aussi loin. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt et il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de brusquer les choses. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Son cerveau en était convaincu. Son corps, lui, semblait un peu plus indécis.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles avant que Castiel ne revienne coller ses lèvres contre celles de Dean. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il le fit s'allonger. Il prit ensuite place sur lui, son corps épousant parfaitement celui du jeune homme. Dean écarta instinctivement les jambes pour qu'il prenne place entre elles. Quand l'érection du son mari pressa contre la sienne, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Castiel recula aussitôt le visage. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ses yeux brillaient magnifiquement à la lueur des bougies que Dean avait installées un peu partout dans le salon. Il était à couper le souffle. Et malgré son excitation plus qu'évident, il semblait avoir conscience que Dean était celui qui devait imposer le rythme. Il était prêt à mettre de côté ce qu'il désirait avec ardeur pour le bien être de son mari. Dean n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait.

\- Tu veux arrêter ? demanda Castiel d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non je veux … je veux continuer à t'embrasser et je veux que tu restes là. Je ne suis juste pas prêt à … j'aimerais mais c'est trop tôt. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Cas, mais uniquement quand je serai réellement prêt.

Bien sûr, Dean. Tu sais que je ne te forcerais jamais à aller plus vite que tu ne le souhaites.

\- Je le sais … et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu restes là où tu es … c'est pour ça que je veux que tu continues à m'embrasser.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier pus longtemps. Il vint à nouveau coller ses lèvres à celle du jeune homme. Leurs langues se trouvèrent aussitôt. Dean ne pouvait pas ignorer l'excitation de son mari. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la façon dont son érection pressait contre sa cuisse. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait ignorer qu'il était dans un état similaire. Ce qui était à la fois surprenant et logique. C'était l'étape suivante après les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là. Il ne s'était toutefois pas attendu à ce que cela vienne aussi vite. Il s'était attendu à ce que son corps ait besoin de plus de temps pour se souvenir qu'il était attiré physiquement par Castiel. De toute évidence, si son cerveau ne parvenait toujours pas à se remémorer sa vie commune avec son mari, son corps se souvenait parfaitement de chaque moment de passion partagé. Et il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que cela puisse arriver à nouveau aujourd'hui. Dean réaligna son bassin sans réellement y penser jusqu'à ce que son érection puisse presser contre celle de Castiel. Son mari gémit à son tour. Il recula le visage pour regarder Dean dans les yeux, visiblement surpris par son initiative. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de reculer maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à aller jusqu'à bout. Il n'était pas prêt non plus à tenir le sexe de Castiel dans sa main ou dans sa bouche. Mais il avait besoin de le sentir. Il avait besoin de lui procurer du plaisir. D'en ressentir aussi. Il leva la tête pour embrasser Castiel à nouveau et ferma les yeux en remuant doucement ses hanches.

Ce n'était pas entièrement confortable. Le tissu les séparant atténuait quelque peu les sensations. Castiel semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il glissa une main entre eux pour détacher les boutons de pantalon de Dean et baisser sa braguette. Il en fit de même avec le sien avant de mettre un terme à leur baiser.

\- Avec ou sans les vêtements ? demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

\- Sans, répondit Dean sans hésiter. Mais juste … pas entièrement.

Il espérait que sa requête était suffisamment clair pour Castiel. Il n'était pas capable d'en dire plus. Il était bien trop excité pour se montrer cohérent. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver nu devant son mari. C'était trop tôt. Mais il voulait le sentir contre lui. Il ne voulait aucune barrière entre eux.

Castiel libéra alors son sexe de sa prison de tissu avant d'en faire de même avec le sien. Il les prit ensuite dans sa main et les pressa l'un contre l'autre.

Dean ne se souvenait pas si la première fois qu'il avait ressenti cela avait été aussi forte que cette fois mais il l'espérait sincèrement. Car c'était une expérience incroyable. C'était fort et intense. Il n'avait jamais imaginé sentir le sexe d'un autre homme contre le sien. Une main forte et puissante les masturbant doucement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé aimer cela. Il avait eu tort. Car il adorait les sensations que cela lui procurait.

\- Ça va ? demanda Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé leur anniversaire de mariage. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il était déjà capable d'aller aussi loin. C'était un pas de plus dans la bonne direction. La preuve qu'il serait probablement bientôt prêt à faire plus. A franchir le dernier cap. A enfin faire l'amour avec son mari.

\- Cas … Cas, gémit-il alors.

\- Je suis là Dean … je suis là … tu peux te laisser aller.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour atteindre l'orgasme. Quelques mouvements de la main de Castiel plus tard, il jouissait violemment entre eux en criant le nom de son mari. Ce dernier le suivit quelques instants après. Dean ignora la sensation de leurs spermes atterrissant sur sa chemise. Il ignora l'hypersensibilité de son sexe que Castiel masturbait toujours doucement. Il se fichait de tout ça. Il avait eu un orgasme incroyable et il était encore sous le choc.

Castiel le relâcha après quelques secondes puis l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de se redresser. Dean le regarda s'éloigner avec regret. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste couché sur lui pendant des heures. Mais il devait se montrer raisonnable. Il devait aller se changer s'il ne voulait pas être mal à l'aise ensuite. Il se rassit donc et prit quelques secondes pour réajuster son pantalon et le refermer. Quand il tourna la tête vers Castiel, son mari léchait ses doigts avec un enthousiasme évident.

\- Oh, laissa échapper Dean malgré lui.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose de ce genre la première fois aussi, plaisanta Castiel en laissant retomber sa main sur sa cuisse.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir mais il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Il était idiot d'être gêné par ce que Castiel venait de dire après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait trente-trois ans et non plus seize. Il était parfaitement capable de se montrer adulte. Il s'était douté que Castiel avait dû avaler son sperme à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait probablement fait la même chose.

\- C'est juste … commença Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Il attrapa la main de son mari et la porta à ses lèvres sans réfléchir. Il laissa sa langue parcourir ses doigts un à un avant d'avaler. Le goût ne lui rappelait rien. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aimerait cette pratique. Mais il n'était pas dégouté par ce qu'il venait de faire. Bien au contraire. S'il avait été plus jeune, cela lui aurait sans doute suffi à être partant pour un deuxième round.

\- Tu es génial, souffla Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa chemise en grimaçant.

\- Je devrais aller me changer, expliqua-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant. Dean se leva alors avant de regarder son mari à nouveau.

\- Tu commandes les pizzas ? demanda-t-il en souriant à son tour.

Il était hors de question qu'ils mangent les lasagnes brûlées qui devaient avoir refroidis sur la table. Il n'imposerait certainement pas ça à son mari. Il avait mis tout son cœur dans son plat parce qu'il voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de mettre les petits plats dans les grand pour que ce dîner soit mémorable. L'essentiel était ailleurs. Il n'avait besoin que de Castiel pour être heureux. Il se fichait des cadeaux ou de ce qu'ils mangeraient. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout était parfait. Ça l'était encore plus après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Je commande les pizzas, confirma Castiel avec un soulagement évident.

Dean ne put alors résister à l'envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Quand il recula, Castiel semblait débordé de bonheur.

\- Choisis un film aussi. On ne peut pas manger des pizzas sans regarder un film d'action stupide. C'est la tradition.

Il avait dit cela sans y réfléchir. Il ne réalisa qu'en voyant le sourire de Castiel s'élargir que c'était un nouveau souvenir qui lui était revenu en mémoire. Il choisit de ne pas le commenter. Il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres. Il était inutile d'en parler à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas se mettre la pression en parlant en long et en large de chaque petite chose dont il se rappelait.

\- Je reviens dans une seconde, lança-t-il à la place avant de s'éloigner.

Il rejoignit leur chambre rapidement et retira sa chemise. Il la jeta sur le lit puis attrapa un tee shirt dans leur placard avant de l'enfiler. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir accroché sur la porte et sourit en observant son reflet. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres légèrement enflée. Il avait toujours les joues rouges. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable était probablement le large sourire qui étirait toujours ses lèvres. Il était heureux. Il se sentait bien.

\- Bien joué, Dean, murmura-t-il avant de s'adresser un clin d'œil.

Il fit un détour dans la salle de bains pour jeter sa chemise dans le linge sale puis rejoignit Castiel dans le salon. Son mari était en train de regarder leurs DVDs. Il en retira un et le brandit en direction de Dean.

\- Star Wars, commenta ce dernier en souriant. Parfait.

Il s'assit sur le canapé puis attendit que Castiel le rejoigne. Une fois le film démarré, Dean se pencha en direction de Castiel jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il entoura ensuite sa taille de son bras et laissa échapper un petit sourire de satisfaction. C'était définitivement une soirée parfaite. Il avait l'homme qu'il aimait avec lui. La perspective d'une pizza pour satisfaire son appétit. Et son film préféré à la télévision. Il ne pouvait pas demander plus. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Peu importait les lasagnes ratées. Peu importait les souvenirs qui lui manquaient toujours. Peu importait les cachets qu'il continuait à prendre pour soigner sa dépression. Peu importait tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce moment unique qu'il partageait avec son mari. Dean était sûr que si sa mère pouvait le voir de là où elle se trouvait, elle aurait été fière de lui. Satisfaite de voir son fils aîné heureux et en paix. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait adoré Castiel. Il laissa un instant les souvenirs de sa mère l'envahir avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le film et la chaleur du corps de Castiel contre le sien. Tous ses muscles étaient détendus. Les dernières traces de son orgasme étaient encore présentes. Il était convaincu qu'il continuerait à chérir le souvenir de cette soirée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait hâte d'être à l'année prochaine pour organiser un nouveau dîner d'anniversaire de mariage à Castiel. Il avait hâte de pouvoir plaisanter avec lui du demi-fiasco du début de soirée. Il avait hâte de vivre le reste de sa vie. Il commençait maintenant.


	28. Nouvel appartement

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 28ème chapitre. Et un nouveau flashback avec un emménagement et une petite soirée en famille !**

 **Bonne année à toutes et tous ! Qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé et tout ce dont vous pouvez rêver !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi (retour des publications deux fois par semaine, les vacances sont finies).**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Everything de Lifehouse**

 **Chapitre 28 : Nouvel appartement**

 _« Les déménagements sont les mouvances de l'existence. Ça bouleverse, ça empêche l'habitude. »_

 _Louise Portal_

 _29 avril 2009. 7 ans, 8 mois et 15 jours avant l'accident._

La recherche avait été longue. La décision facile à prendre en fin de compte. Castiel aimait beaucoup l'appartement où il avait emménagé avec Dean au début de leur amitié. Il aimait ce qu'il représentait pour eux deux. Il était l'endroit où il avait débuté leur histoire. Celui où ils étaient devenus un couple. Il avait abrité leurs premiers moments à deux, leurs premières soirées, leurs premiers fous rire et leurs premières longues discussions. Il avait été le lieu de leur première fois et celui également de leur première dispute. Il contenait des centaines de souvenirs, la plupart bons. Mais il avait été l'appartement de Dean avant d'être celui de Dean et Castiel. Il était ancien et se trouvait dans quartier un peu trop bruyant pour que l'un comme l'autre puisse y travailler en paix.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que Castiel avait proposé à Dean de déménager. Il avait eu peur que son petit ami refuse. Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas toujours très à l'aise avec le changement. Surtout quand il était d'une telle importance. Ce que Castiel lui demandait n'était pas rien. Il voulait un appartement où leurs deux noms seraient sur le bail. Un appartement qu'ils auraient choisi ensemble pour continuer de construire leur vie à deux.

A sa grande surprise, Dean acceptait immédiatement. Il en avait lui aussi assez de cet appartement qu'il habitait depuis trop de temps maintenant. Il voulait un nouveau départ. Et puisqu'il voulait que ce nouveau départ se fasse avec Castiel dans sa vie, il était enthousiaste à l'idée de trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre.

Une fois la décision prise, il fallait trouver l'appartement idéal pour répondre à leurs critères respectifs. Dean ne voulait pas être trop éloigné de Sam et Jess. Castiel avait besoin de rester proche de Gabriel. Ils voulaient trois chambres pour installer un bureau et un atelier. Ils voulaient un endroit calme où ils se verraient rester de nombreuses années.

Ils visitèrent beaucoup d'appartement magnifiques mais où ils ne se sentaient pas vraiment chez eux. Castiel travaillait à présent et il gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour se permettre un loyer élevé. Dean n'en avait plus que pour quelques mois à étudier. Il avait déjà vendu plusieurs œuvres et s'était fait un nom. Le budget n'était pas le problème. C'était tout le reste.

Après deux mois de recherches intensives, ls finirent par trouver l'appartement de leurs rêves. Il avait tout ce dont ils avaient rêvé en décidant de déménager. Ils étaient suffisamment grand, avait trois belles chambres lumineuses et un charme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusque-là.

Ils en tombèrent amoureux en même temps et signèrent le bail le lendemain sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils réquisitionnèrent Sam, Gabriel et Jess pour les aider à déménager. Dean avait vu juste. Castiel et son frère s'entendaient à merveille. Il avait été idiot de s'inquiéter. Sam avait parfaitement accepté sa Cassexualité comme le jeune homme le lui avait présenté. Il avait insisté pour rencontrer Castiel presque aussitôt. Et ils étaient devenus rapidement très amis. Sam lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait le même goût pour la lecture. La même façon de penser et de concevoir la vie. Il était plus posé que Dean mais tout aussi drôle. Castiel l'aimait beaucoup. Il appréciait également énormément Jess qu'il trouvait parfaite pour Sam. Ils sortaient souvent tous les quatre et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Le plus surprenant sans doute avait été la rapidité à laquelle Dean et Gabriel étaient devenus amis. Castiel ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils pourraient s'entendre. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son frère et son petit ami pourraient devenir aussi amis.

Les premiers temps, Gabriel était réticent à le rencontrer. Il lui en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à son frère. Il avait fini par ravaler sa colère et sa rancœur et par accepter de passer une soirée avec lui. Etonnamment, ils s'étaient tout de suite parfaitement entendus. Au détriment de Castiel parfois bien sûr. Mais le jeune homme aimait les entendre se moquer gentiment de lui. Il voulait juste que tout fonctionne entre eux.

Ils formaient une petite famille à présent. Et c'était tout ce dont Castiel avait toujours rêvé. C'était exactement la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir sans même le savoir.

Ce nouvel appartement allait sceller ce nouveau départ et leur ouvrir un avenir qu'ils affronteraient à deux. Il y aurait probablement d'autres disputes. D'autres moments de doute. Mais Castiel avait une confiance aveugle en les sentiments de son petit ami. Il savait qu'il était là pour rester.

Le déménagement leur prit deux jours entiers. Il était étonnant de voir tout ce qu'ils avaient pu accumuler chacun de leur côté. Dean détestait jeter des choses et Castiel avait conservé toutes ses notes de cours depuis son premier jour d'école. Gabriel s'ne plaignit à de multiples reprises quand il monta les cartons. Mais il ne rechigna pas pour autant à la tâche. Tous savaient parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit idéal pour Castiel et Dean. Et tous étaient contents de les savoir heureux.

\- Tu sais Dean … je suis jalouse. J'aimerais vivre dans un endroit comme celui-là ! commenta Jess en regardant autour d'elle d'un air envieux.

Ils avaient monté les derniers cartons et ils étaient à présent installés dans le salon, Castiel et Dean sur le canapé, Jess sur les genoux de Sam sur une fauteuil et Gabriel sur un tabouret. Les cartons leur servaient de table basse pour le moment et plusieurs cartons de pizzas se trouvaient dessus. C'était une soirée idéale pour clôturer ces deux jours éreintants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans notre appartement ? demanda aussitôt Sam en resserrant son emprise sur la taille de sa petite amie.

Tu devrais plutôt me demander ce qui va dans notre appartement ! Parce que la réponse serait plus courte. Rien du tout. La douche fuit, la cuisine tombe en miettes, les sols se fissurent partout et on entend tout ce que font nos voisins. C'est insupportable.

\- Le loyer n'est pas cher, rappela Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est son seul point positif, admit Jess.

Le problème était simple pour le jeune couple. Sam et Jess étaient toujours étudiants. Ils avaient chacun un petit travail à côté mais il ne leur offrait pas la possibilité de trouver un meilleur endroit. L'appartement dans lequel ils vivaient actuellement avait au moins le mérite de se trouver proche du campus. Dean avait proposé à son frère de lui payer une partie du loyer pour leur permettre de déménager. Il l'avait fait avant même de déménager lui-même. Sam avait aussitôt refusé. Il voulait se débrouiller seul. Castiel savait combien cela avait fait de la peine à son petit ami. Mais il pouvait le comprendre. Sam était adulte à présent et il ne voulait plus dépendre de son grand frère en permanence.

\- Et bien en qui me concerne, je suis ravi de l'endroit où je vis. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez choisi de venir habiter ici mais j'en aurais été incapable. J'ai besoin d'être au cœur de la ville. En plein centre. Là où ça vit et où ça fait la fête, commenta Gabriel qui tenait une part de pizza dans chaque main.

Il les empila l'une sur l'autre avant de commencer à les manger. Castiel le regarda faire en grimaçant mais choisit de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire. Il savait que cela finirait par se retourner contre lui.

\- Tu sais Gabe … parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment adulte ou si par je ne sais quel miracle ou malédiction, tu es un adolescent enfermé dans un corps d'adulte, plaisanta Dean en passant son bras autour des épaules de Castiel.

C'était un geste tendre dont il aurait probablement été incapable quelques mois plus tôt. Au début de leur histoire, il avait du mal à s'afficher avec lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse les regarder et les juger. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber sur quelqu'un d'intolérant. Castiel l'avait parfaitement accepté. Il aimait toutefois que son petit ami soit enfin capable d'agir normalement avec lui quand ils étaient en présence de leur famille. Il ne se cachait plus. Il était à présent parfaitement capable de l'embrasser devant son frère. Il le faisait même le plus souvent possible. Juste pour l'entendre râler.

\- Je suis une créature de la nuit Dean-o. J'ai besoin de mouvement et d'agitation. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre en banlieue.

Castiel n'aurait pas réellement défini l'endroit où ils vivaient comme la banlieue de Palo Alto. Ils étaient à quelques kilomètres du centre-ville. Mais pour Gabriel, le simple fait de devoir marcher plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre le cœur de la ville était inconcevable. Il lui fallait tout en bas de chez lui.

\- Tu le seras probablement moins quand tu te décideras à fonder une famille, lança Jess en le dévisageant.

\- Oh ma belle, certains sont fait pour fonder une famille comme Sammy et toi ou comme Castiel et Dean-o. Mais moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement ma tasse de thé.

Il y avait plusieurs choses qui clochaient dans ce que Gabriel venait de dire. Tout d'abord, il aurait fait un père idéal. Il adorait les enfants et il savait comment leur parler. C'était en partie parce qu'il était toujours un enfant lui-même. La deuxième chose était qu'il avait inclus Dean et Castiel dans la catégorie des gens faits pour fonder une famille. Le jeune homme n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela soit vrai. Il en avait envie. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit le cas de Dean. Pas après avoir été témoin du genre de père que John Winchester était. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

\- Quoi ? demanda Gabriel en regardant Dean.

Castiel tourna le visage vers son petit ami et ne fut pas surpris de le trouver immobile et livide. Il avait sa réponse. Le jeune homme n'était clairement pas prêt à fonder une famille. Ou n'envisageait pas du tout d'avoir un jour des enfants. Castiel priait pour que cela ne soit pas le cas et que ce désir vienne avec le temps.

\- Il faut savoir tourner sa langue dans sa bouche sept fois avant de parler abruti, lui reprocha Sam qui semblait avoir parfaitement compris que son frère était trop gêné et mal à l'aise pour répondre.

Gabriel ne semblait pas voir où était le problème. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus embêtant chez son frère. Il parlait sans réfléchir et sans prendre le temps de se demander quelles conséquences ses paroles pouvaient avoir sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Il ne le faisait jamais méchamment. Mais il lui arrivait de faire de la peine à quelqu'un. Ou de mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise.

\- Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de tout ça non ? Nous venons tout juste d'emménager dans cet appartement. On n'est ensemble que depuis neuf mois, intervint Castiel pour tenter de dissiper un peu de tension.

\- Je ne dis que vous devez adopter tout une ribambelle d'enfants dès demain … juste que je vous vois bien devenir pères. Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal à dire ça ! répliqua Gabriel.

Dean était toujours silencieux. Il reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Mais il semblait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien peut être que tu aurais dû attendre qu'on en parle nous de notre côté avant d'aborder le sujet, précisa Castiel.

\- Et comment pourrais je savoir que vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? Tu planifiais déjà votre mariage quelques heures après votre première rencontre !

En entendant cela, Sam s'étouffa avec le morceau de pizza qu'il mâchait depuis quelques secondes et se mit à tousser violemment. Jess lui tapota gentiment dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme enfin.

\- Tu planifiais votre mariage le jour de votre rencontre ? demanda-t-il ensuite quand il eut retrouvé son souffle.

\- Je ne planifiai pas notre mariage. Je l'envisageais. Et uniquement parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Dean. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux l'épouser maintenant.

\- Mais tu voudrais m'épouser plus tard ? demanda alors Dean.

Le fait qu'il reprenne enfin la parole était le signe qu'il était enfin sorti de sa torpeur et qu'il avait repris le dessus. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il était toutefois complètement choqué par ce que son petit ami lui avait demandé.

\- Je … quoi ? lâcha-t-il alors comme un idiot.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire une phrase plus construite et une réflexion plus intelligente mais il était sou le choc. Dean ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé sérieusement s'il souhaitait l'épouser ? Ce n'était pas une demande non plus. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils devaient précéder. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait imaginé la demande en mariage, il avait pensé qu'il serait celui qui poserait la question. Dean n'était pas du genre à prendre de telles initiatives. Il organisait des dîners romantiques et des soirées en amoureux. Mais demander Castiel en mariage serait quelque chose de trop énorme pour lui. Le simple fait qu'il l'évoque devant tout le monde était très surprenant. Ou il le faisait pour se moquer de lui. Non. Dean n'était pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel.

Il avait dû rester trop longtemps silencieux puisque Dean finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Je te demandais si m'épouser était quelque chose que tu envisageais toujours ou non.

\- Je … commença Castiel avant de regarder autour de lui.

Gabriel, Jess et Sam étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Il aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas là pour les entendre. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir eu le coup de foudre pour Dean. Pas honte non pus d'envisager de se marier avec lui et de construire sa vie à ses côtés. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils soient les témoins de la première fois où il l'avait l'évoquer avec son petit ami. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas leur demander de partir. Il ne voulait pas faire de ce moment quelque chose de trop sérieux ou de trop important.

\- Je veux t'épouser. Bien sûr que je le veux. Mais je … est-ce que tu es en train de me demander en mariage ? Je veux dire … maintenant ?

Dean éclata alors de rire et pendant quelques secondes interminables, Castiel fut convaincu que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie préparée avec Gabriel. Heureusement pour lui, Dean finit par cesser de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te demander en mariage non … ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose que je ferais devant ton frère et le mien. Mais il est bon de savoir que si je le fais un jour, tu ne diras pas non.

\- Je ne dirais pas non, assura Castiel aussitôt.

\- Oh ils sont trop mignons tous les deux … ils sont adorables, commenta Jess amusée.

\- Ils sont ridicules, protesta Gabriel.

Mais Castiel savait que le jour où il annoncerait son mariage prochain avec Dean, son frère serait le plus heureux du monde. Il était le premier supporter de leur relation. Le seul à l'avoir vécu par procuration depuis le tout début.

\- Tu sais en te comportant comme ça, tu n'as aucune chance de devenir mon témoin, … et encore moins d'organiser ma soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon, plaisanta Castiel en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

\- Oh non Cassie, tu ne serais jamais aussi cruel. Tu es trop gentil pour ça. Et puis tu m'aimes bien trop.

C'était vrai. Castiel ne s'imaginait pas se marier sans son frère à ses côtés. Il voulait que Gabriel soit là à chaque étape. Du jour où il envisagerait de faire sa demande jusqu'au moment où Dean lui passerait enfin son alliance. Et il savait que Gabriel voulait exactement la même chose.

\- Peut-être pas mais je pourrais l'envisager si toutefois tu continues sur cette voix.

\- Cassie, tu sais bien que je plaisante. Je serais heureux que tu épouses Dean-o … presque autant que tu le serais d'ailleurs. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est moi qui suit en coupe avec lui après t'avoir entendu me donner tous les détails de votre histoire depuis le premier jour.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais donné tous les détails, protesta Castiel.

\- Voilà que mon appétit s'est envolé, jeta Dean en grimaçant.

\- Tu pourrais plus mal tomber que moi Dean-o. Crois moi. Je suis un très bon parti.

\- Peut être mais de là à m'envisager avec toi … même si je n'étais pas fou amoureux de ton frère, ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose que je pourrais concevoir. On se taperait sur le système et on finira par se détester.

\- Sans doute, concéda Gabriel.

Castiel les laissa discuter quelques secondes. Dean lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était plus surpris à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le disait ainsi devant tout le monde avec autant de facilité.

\- Ok donc maintenant, on sait que les premiers à se marier dans notre petit groupe seront Dean et Castiel, récapitula Jess en souriant.

\- Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper. Je suis presque sûr que Sam est plus que prêt à demander ta main, rétorqua Dean.

\- Dean ! Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée s'il te pait, jeta Sam.

\- Je m'en mêle uniquement parce que tu as besoin que je le fasse. Tu es incapable de te débrouiller seul.

Il se débrouille parfaitement bien seul, assura Jess avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami.

\- Et c'est là que cette conversation s'arrête, jeta Dean aussitôt. Sans quoi, j'ai peur d'entendre des choses que je ne pourrais plus oublier ensuite.

Jess haussa les épaules alors que Sam cachait son visage dans son cou. Castiel était de l'avis de Dean. Pas sur le fait que son frère était incapable de se débrouiller seul dans sa vie amoureuse. Mais il était lui aussi convaincu que Sam ferait sa demande en mariage rapidement. Il était totalement fou amoureux de Jess. Et c'était réciproque. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Alors si on ne peut pas parler de votre vie amoureuse ou de celle de Dean-o et Cassie, de quoi pourrait-on bien parler ? se lamenta Gabriel en prenant un air faussement déçu.

\- Il y a des centaines, des milliers d'autres sujets de conversations bien plus adaptés à ce genre de soirée, rappela Castiel.

\- Peut être mais ils sont tous ennuyeux. Vos vies en revanche sont captivantes.

\- On pourrait parler de la tienne pour changer, proposa Dean.

\- Euh non merci, ça ira, refusa Gabriel.

Il termina ensuite les deux parts de pizza qu'il avait toujours dans les mains puis en reprit deux nouvelles qu'il empila à nouveau.

\- C'est tout de suite moins drôle quand on se retrouve à cette place non ? demanda Castiel, content pour une fois de voir son frère sur le grill à sa place.

Ce dernier le dévisagea avant de pointer ses parts de pizzas dans sa direction d'un air accusateur.

\- N'y pense même pas ! jeta-t-il.

Castiel leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Il ne voulait pas mettre son frère mal ç l'aise. Il ne voulait pas non plus se fâcher avec lui. Il avait juste voulu lui montrer combien il était gênant parfois d'être celui qu'on interrogeait en permanence. C'était une leçon qu'il avait bien méritée.

\- Moi je crois que si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est parce que tu as peur qu'on aborde le sujet Hannah, souffla Dean.

\- Je te déteste, répliqua Gabriel. C'était censé rester entre nous.

\- Tu as des secrets pour moi ? demanda Castiel étonné. Tu n'en as jamais eu. Tu m'as toujours demandé de tout te dire.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, lança Gabriel.

C'était un mensonge et Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère lui avait caché cette information. Ils avaient toujours parlé de tout. Ils étaient extrêmement proche. S'il y av ait une femme dans sa vie, il aurait dû lui dire. Le fait qu'il en parle à Dean avant de lui en parler à lui était étonnant. Ils étaient proches. Ils étaient même amis. Mais Castiel avait toujours été le premier confident de son frère. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusque-là. Il en doutait à présent. Peut être lui avait il menti depuis le début. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère à cette idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Gabriel ? demanda-t-il alors.

Le fait qu'il emploie son prénom complet et non son surnom mit la puce à l'oreille de son frère. C'était la preuve qu'l était sérieux et qu'il avait besoin d'une réponse honnête maintenant. Il espérait que Gabriel se montrerait honnête avec lui.

\- Je ne te cache rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Rien d'important.

\- Peut être que c'est à moi de dire si oui ou non c'est important. Je t'ai toujours dit et si je ne le faisais pas immédiatement, tu continuais à me harceler jusqu'à ce que je parle. Je ne pensais pas avoir à employer la même méthode avec toi … je te croyais honnête mais visiblement, j'avais tort. Je continuerais à te poser la même question jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me parler.

\- Cassie …

\- Ok, je pense qu'on va vous laisser. Merci pour la soirée et merci pour la pizza, lança Jess en se levant des genoux de Sam.

Ce dernier semblait prêt à se remettre debout à son tour mais Castiel lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

\- Non, vous restez, exigea t-il. Gabriel ne semblait pas gêné en évoquant ma vie privée devant vous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi parler de la sienne nécessiterait que vous nous laissiez seul.

Jess sembla hésiter une longue seconde. Mais le regard que Castiel lui lança alors sembla la convaincre qu'elle devait l'écouter. Le jeune homme lui sourit rapidement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son frère. Il ne voulait pas faire de scandale. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec Gabriel. Mais il était blessé et furieux. Et quand il était dans cet état, il avait généralement du mal à se montrer raisonnable.

\- Ok, je pense que j'aurais dû me taire. Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes en évoquant Hannah. Je pensais … je voulais juste plaisanter. Cas, bébé, je te jure que Gabriel ne te cache rien d'important.

\- Mais il me cache quelque chose, souligna Castiel sans lâcher son frère des yeux.

\- Il allait t'en parler. Il avait juste besoin … il avait besoin de mon avis avant d'évoquer le sujet avec toi. Je peux te promettre qu'il allait t'en parler.

\- Dean, stop, le coupa Gabriel d'une voix forte. Inutile de prendre ma défense. Je suis suffisamment grand pour m'expliquer. Je préfèrerais le faire sans que tout le monde soit là pour m'écouter mais puisque Castiel insiste, je vais le faire ici et maintenant.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était prêt. Il n'avait aucun remord. Il se fichait que son frère soit mal à l'aise ou non. Il voulait juste qu'il lui dise enfin tout.

\- Hannah est une femme que j'ai rencontré à mon travail. Elle est un peu plus jeune que moi et elle est … elle est géniale. Elle est drôle et belle et intelligente et tout ce dont je pourrais rêver chez une femme. Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle semble penser la même chose de moi.

\- Que tu es une femme géniale ? tenta de plaisanter Dean.

Gabriel le foudroya du regard avant de secouer la tête et de se reconcentrer sur son frère.

\- Nous ne sommes sortis ensemble qu'une fois mais c'était cool. Elle me plait.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu chercherais à me tenir écarté de ta vie amoureuse ! Tu as toujours cherché à t'immiscer dans la mienne !

\- Parce qu'elle est la sœur de Balthazar, répondit alors Gabriel sans hésiter.

Oh. C'était donc ça. Elle était la sœur de l'ex petit ami de Castiel. Leur séparation avait été cordiale. Ils ne s'étaient pas hurlés dessus. Ils ne s'étaient pas déchirés comme tant d'autres couples. Mais depuis, Castiel avait croisé Balthazar une seconde fois. Son ex lui avait fait des reproches que le jeune homme avait eu du mal à accepter. Il l'avait accusé d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments. D'avoir menti depuis le début de leur relation. De s'être moqué de lui. Castiel avait été surpris par son attitude, lui qui était plutôt calme d'ordinaire. Depuis, il l'évitait de son mieux. Il était toujours en colère contre lui. Il supposait que Balthazar devait toujours lui en vouloir aussi.

\- Je suis ton grand frère Cassie et j'ai toujours tes intérêts en tête avant les miens. Quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça te poserait un problème. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je me suis tourné vers Dean. Pas parce que j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi mais seulement parce qu'il est un grand frère lui aussi. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il ferait à ma place.

Dis ainsi, cela prenait tout son sens. Castiel pouvait à présent parfaitement comprendre pourquoi son frère lui avait caché cette information pendant quelques temps. Il pouvait comprendre également pourquoi il était allé voir Dean. Ils étaient pareils en fin de compte. Ils étaient tous les deux des grands frères avant tout. Ils cherchaient à protéger leur cadet à tout prix. Parfois même au détriment de leur propre bien être.

\- Dean n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de te cacher l'infirmation. Il m'a dit que vous n'aviez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et il m'a fait promettre de t'en parler. Ce que j'allais faire. Pas ce soir mais bientôt.

\- Excusez-moi mais … puisque nous sommes témoin de cette conversation … contre notre gré d'ailleurs dois-je le préciser ? … j'aimerais assez savoir qui est Balthazar, intervint Jess.

\- Mon ex, répondit Castiel sans la regarder. Les choses se sont plutôt mal passées entre nous.

\- Oh je comprends mieux et je me tais, répliqua la jeune femme.

Gabriel soupira longuement avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas me dire. Tu ne veux que mon bonheur et tu te fiches de savoir avec qui je le trouverais. Mais … je sais que Balthazar t'a fait du mal. Je sais qu'il t'a dit des choses qui t'ont blessé. Et je lui en veux. Je le déteste pour ça. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de continuer cette relation et d'être confronté à lui sans lui dire clairement ce que je pense de lui. Ce qui ne ferait que gâcher ma relation avec Hannah. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal et je ne veux pas non plus t'obliger à accepter que ton ex fasse parti de ta vie d'une quelconque façon.

\- Gabe, je me fiche de tout ça, assura Castiel.

Il était vrai qu'il aurait probablement du mal à se trouver dans la même pièce que Balthazar sans lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais il était capable de se contrôler pour le bien être de son frère. Peu importait qu'il soit obligé de se mordre la langue jusqu'à saigner pour se retenir de parler. Il le ferait pour Gabriel. Et son frère aurait dû le savoir.

\- Gabe, tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu trouves la femme de ta vie et que tu fondes une famille avec elle. Peu importe qu'elle soit la sœur de mon ex et d'Hitler ! Du moment que tu es heureux alors je le suis. C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai avoué mon homosexualité. Ça marche dans les deux sens tu sais.

\- Cas, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu es honnête et je suis sûr que Gabriel le sait. On le sait tous. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'es pas son grand frère. Tu n'as pas idée de la responsabilité que cela donne. On doit veiller sur vous. On doit s'assurer que rien ne peut vous atteindre ou faire du mal.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Dean, ce sont des conneries, intervint Sam.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui aussitôt. Castiel était content qu'il soit là. Il était soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un était de son côté. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était presque sûr que Sam saurait le faire mieux que lui.

\- Je sais que vous le pensez tous les deux. Mais je t'ai entendu dire toute ma vie qu'il n'y avait que moi qui comptait. Que tes intérêts passaient après les miens. Que c'était ton devoir en tant que grand frère de veiller à ce que je ne manque de rien. Même si cela impliquait que tu te prives de tout. C'est des conneries. C'est totalement faux et c'est stupide et humiliant pour nous. Tu crois vraiment que je peux te laisser tout sacrifier pour moi sans me sentir coupable ? Sans souffrir de le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Dean. Etre grand frère, ce n'est pas un devoir. Ce n'est pas une mission. Tu ne dois pas tout sacrifier juste parce que tu es né avant moi.

\- Bien sûr que si, protesta Dean.

\- Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes frères. Alors peut être que tu devais veiller sur moi quand j'étais enfant parce que Papa s'en fichait pas mal mais nous sommes adultes aujourd'hui. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi. Tu n'as plus à t'occuper de moi en permanence. Notre relation a évolué. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Tu veilles sur moi et je veille sur toi. Tu me laisses commettre mes propres erreurs et tu es là si j'ai besoin de toi ensuite. Je te laisse mener ta vie tout en étant là si tu as besoin de conseils, d'une épaule ou juste de compagnie. C'est un échange. Et c'est pareil pour Gabriel et Castiel.

Les propos de Sam faisaient totalement écho à ce que Castiel ressentait. A ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. Il avait trouvé un allié précieux en Sam. Il se sentait moins seul.

\- D'accord, intervint finalement Gabriel. Il est évident que vous avez des arguments valables. Sans doute que j'ai eu tort de penser que je devais te protéger comme quand tu étais gamin. Sans doute que j'aurais dû venir t'en parler. Mais parfois, il est difficile de me souvenir que tu es adulte. Que tu as vingt-sept ans et non plus dix. Je sais que tu n'as plus besoin de moi comme avant. C'est juste … c'est difficile pour moi de me comporter comme ton frère et non plus comme ton grand frère.

\- Tu seras toujours mon grand frère, assura Castiel, ému. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Mais comme Sam l'a dit, je veux aussi que tu aies besoin de moi. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi si les choses ne vont pas bien pour toi. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus un gamin à présent.

\- Je vais essayer. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine. Ce n'était pas volontaire et je peux te promettre que je ne recommencerais pas.

\- Et tu vas me promettre aussi de sortir avec Hannah. Si elle te pait et que tu lui plais, tu n'as aucune raison de renoncer à elle.

\- D'autant que rien ne nous garantit qu'une autre femme te trouvera un jour digne de son intérêt. Une, c'est déjà un miracle ! plaisanta Dean.

\- Ah ah très drôle Dean-o.

Castiel rit une seconde, soulagé de voir que la situation s'était considérablement apaisée.

\- J'en déduis que tu serais tout de même sorti avec Dean même si Sam avait été mon ex et que nous nous étions détestés ?

\- Il sort avec moi-même si mon frère est un imbécile. Je pense que tu as ta réponse, lança Dean.

\- Hé ! protesta Sam en prenant un air faussement vexé.

Sam, tu n'es pas un imbécile et franchement, il m'arrive de regretter que ce ne soit pas toi avec qui je sors. Ce serait sans doute plus simple. Gabriel, oui, je sais que tu m'aurais encouragé à sortir avec Dean malgré tout et je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Dean, laisse un peu ton frère tranquille. Et Jess, rassure-toi, je n'ai strictement aucune vue sur ton petit ami. Je disais juste ça pour mettre Dean mal à l'ase.

\- Oh je le sais Cas, rassure-toi, assura Jess en souriant. De toute façon, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Je sais me battre et je serais prêt à le faire pour l'idiot qui me sert de petit ami.

\- J'ai été traité d'imbécile et d'idiot en quelques minutes. Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi je reste avec vous ? intervint Sam.

\- Parce que personne d'autre ne veut de toi, jeta Gabriel.

Tous éclatèrent alors de rire et Castiel sentit toute la tension quitter son corps. Il tourna le visage vers Dean et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Il se blottit ensuite contre lui.

\- J'en déduis que tu ne m'en veux pas, souffla son petit ami à son oreille.

\- Et bien il va falloir que tu te montres extrêmement gentil avec moi mais je pense que je devrais parvenir à te pardonner, murmura Castiel en retour.

Il va bien falloir qu'on baptise notre appartement. Je te promets de redoubler d'efforts pour que tu oublies rapidement ce que j'ai fait … je vais même essayer de te faire oublier jusqu'à ton prénom. Tu ne te souviendras plus que du mien et tu le crieras encore et encore pendant que ma bouche s'occupe de …

\- On peut vous entendre vous savez, lança Jess en souriant.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir une vie sexuelle saine et épanouie. Il n'était pas vraiment exhibitionniste. Il n'avait aucun désir de partager les détails de sa vie intime avec quiconque. Et surtout pas avec son frère et ses futurs beau-frère et belle-sœur. De surcroît, il savait combien cela mettait Dean mal à l'aise. Il ne cachait plus son amour pour Castiel. Mais il n'était définitivement pas prêt à discuter de sexe avec son frère.

\- Et ensuite ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ignorer qu'on va se sauter dessus dès votre départ ! Je vais supplier Cas de me prendre dans chacune des pièces de cet appartement jusqu'à ce que chacun de nos voisins nous détestent parce qu'ils m'auront entendus crier toute la nuit.

\- Dean ! lança Castiel, surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Cas, on est tous adultes. Je sais que mon frère et Jess font l'amour. Je sais que Gabriel … en fait en ce qui le concerne, je préfère ne pas y penser parce que je suis sûr qu'il aime les trucs étranges et ils savent parfaitement en retour qu'on ne se contente pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux quand on est seul. Ce qui est d'ailleurs compliqué pour nous parce que la majeure partie du temps, je te tourne le dos.

Il posa son regard sur son frère et lui sourit.

\- Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point cette position rend les choses plus simples. Et surtout combien elle facilite l'accès à ma prostate. Sammy, tu ne connais rien au sexe tant que tu n'as pas laissé quelqu'un te stimuler à cet endroit. C'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais joui aussi intensément que depuis que j'ai découvert …

\- Dean stop ou je vais vomir, le coupa Sam en grimaçant.

Cette conversation était tout simplement surréaliste. Jamais avant Dean n'avait parlé aussi ouvertement de sexe à son frère. Du moins, pas en présence de Castiel. Il avait parcouru du chemin depuis le début de leur relation. Il devait être parfaitement à l'aise à présent pour en parler avec autant de désinvolture.

\- D'accord, j'arrête. Mais Jess … toi et moi, on devrait avoir une discussion à ce sujet. Je peux te garantir que ça va vous changer la vie à tous les deux.

\- Désolée Dean mais je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce point. Et crois-moi, notre vie sexuelle n'est pas aussi monotone que tu sembles le croire.

\- D'accord, cette fois ci, je m'en vais. Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne thérapie pour oublier tout ce que je viens d'entendre, lança sam.

\- Oh non reste, ça devient intéressant ! jeta Gabriel en souriant.

\- Gabe ! protesta Castiel.

\- Je t'en prie Cassie. Tu ne vas pas mettre un terme à cette soirée quand elle devient réellement passionnante. J'ai très envie de savoir ce que Jess a à nous dire de sa vie sexuelle.

\- Et moi j'ai soudainement très envie d'aller voir Hannah pour lui dire à quel point tu aimes parler de la vie sexuelle des membres de ta famille, prévint Sam.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, rappela Gabriel.

\- Pas encore, répliqua Sam.

\- D'accord, ça suffit. Stop. On pourrait peut-être parler d'autre chose non ? les coupa Castiel. La pizza va refroidir.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration et pendant une seconde, il crut que personne n'allait l'écouter. Il n'était pas réellement mal à l'aise mais il n'avait pas nécessairement envie de laisser la conversation se poursuivre. Il avait peur que cela se finisse mal. Avec Gabriel et Dean dans la même pièce, c'était plus que probable. C'était à croire qu'ils concourraient pour le prix du frère le plus odieux parfois. La lutte tait acharnée et le vainqueur difficile à désigner.

\- D'accord Cassie, on change de sujet. Mais je préfère te le dire. C'est à contre cœur en ce qui me concerne.

Castiel foudroya son frère du regard. Il sentit Dean le serrer un peu plus fortement contre lui et il se laissa faire aussitôt. Devant lui, Sam se penchait pour prendre une nouvelle part de pizza alors que Jess semblait se retenir de rire. Castiel finit par la dévisager à son tour.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu trouves aussi drôle ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant d'éclater finalement de rire.

\- Rien … juste … tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand Dean a parlé de vous ! Franchement, je pensais que c'est lui serait le plus mal à l'aise dans une discussion de ce genre. Je n'aurais imaginé que ça puisse être toi !

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Cassie se comporte souvent comme un adolescent prépubère qui découvre tout juste les joies de la masturbation quand il est question de sexe ! Il rougit, il bafouille et ensuite il prend la fuite.

\- Je ne fais rien de tout ça, protesta Castiel.

\- Laissez le tranquille tous les deux ! jeta Dean en pointant son doigt en direction de Jess puis de Gabriel.

Castiel lui adressa un large sourire alors que les deux jeunes gens se taisaient.

\- Merci mon cœur.

\- Mais de rien bébé. Je ne peux peut-être plus protéger mon petit frère mais j'ai encore le droit de protéger mon homme.

\- Oh c'est tellement mignon, lança Jess.

\- Quelqu'un veut de la glace ? demanda Sam qui semblait avoir lui aussi envie que cette conversation prenne fin.

Un concert de « oui » suivit sa demande et Sam quitta le fauteuil pour aller chercher la glace qu'il avait apporté dans une glacière. Castiel s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le canapé et tourna le visage dans le cou de Dean pour se cacher du regard des autres. Il avait beau être gêné par la tournure que al conversation avait prise, il n'en était pas moins heureux du déroulement de la soirée. C'était parfait ainsi. Il avait l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il envisageait d'épouser contre lui. Il avait son frère qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Et Sam et Jess qui feraient bientôt partis de sa famille. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait demander de plus. Peu importait que certains aient choisi de se moquer gentiment de lui ou que des sujets qui le mettaient mal à l'aise aient été évoqués. Ces gens étaient sa famille. Pas encore officiellement pour certains mais c'était tout de même ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Il aimait Sam comme un frère et Jess comme une sœur. Il avait la chance de s'entendre parfaitement avec eux. Et si tout se passait bien, Gabriel pourrait bientôt compléter le tableau en officialisant sa relation avec Hannah. Jamais Castiel n'avait pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance particulièrement difficile. Il n'avait jamais réellement été malheureux. Mais il avait vécu sa vie jusque-là sans réellement chercher à en profiter. Dean lui avait appris à apprécier chaque instant. A les vivre pleinement pour ne surtout pas avoir le moindre regret. C'était une leçon qu'il comptait bien appliquer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Une leçon qu'il espérait voir Gabriel appliquer aussi bientôt. Il voulait plus de soirées comme celle-là. Il voulait des réunions de famille pour les fêtes et les anniversaires. Il voulait des sorties entre couples. Il voulait voir cette famille s'agrandir plus encore et accueillir de nouveaux membres. Il voulait que ce bonheur dure toujours. Il était prêt à tout pour réaliser ce rêve.


	29. Panique

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 29 et il est consacré à Dean et sa fille ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire.**

 **A jeudi !**

 **Syney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Writing's on the wall de Sam Smith**

 **Chapitre 29 : Panique**

 _« Un homme, dans certaines circonstances, peut abandonner toute humanité lorsqu'il est en proie à la panique »_

 _Arthur Charles Clarke_

Le coup de fil avait réveillé Dean d'une sieste qu'il pensait avoir bien mérité après sa longue matinée de ménage et ses tentatives de peindre quelque chose digne d'être exposé. Il avait voulu se reposer quelques secondes devant la télévision et s'était finalement endormi devant une émission où les participants se hurlaient dessus sans raison.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui sonnait autour de lui quand il se réveilla. Il n'avait pas branché son réveil. Le four n'était pas allumé. Et il ne s'agissait clairement pas de la sonnette à l'entrée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone.

Il tendit le bras en direction de la table basse et tâtonna quelques secondes à la recherche de l'appareil. S'il s'agissait d'un appel pour lui vendre quelque chose, il allait sérieusement s'énerver. Il finit par mettre la main sur son téléphone et le porta à ses yeux. Il fut surpris en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un numéro inconnu. Un nom clignotait sur son écran. Presque aussitôt, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et la panique monter en lui.

« Ecole de Lyra » clignotait sous ses yeux. L'école. Castiel avait déposé Lyra ce matin et l'avait appelé ensuite. Il ne lui avait rien dit de particulier. Lyra ne semblait pas malade. Cet appel ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient averti l'école de son problème et tout le personnel savait que Castiel était la première personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Mais son mari était probablement en cours en ce moment. Incapable de répondre. C'était à Dean de prendre les choses en main. Et il devait commencer par répondre.

Il appuya sur la touche adéquate et porta aussitôt le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Allo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

\- Monsieur Winchester Novak ?

C'était une voix de femme. Dean ferma les yeux. Il était presque sûr qu'on allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Tout allait bien ces derniers jours pour lui et sa famille. La vie avait sans doute jugé qu'il était temps qu'ils affrontent une nouvelle épreuve.

\- Monsieur Winchester Novak, je vous appelle concernant votre fille Lyra. Nous aimerions que vous veniez la chercher à l'école. J'ai tenté de contacter votre mari mais il ne répond pas. Je comprendrais qu'il soit compliqué pour vous de … de venir mais nous ne pouvons pas garder Lyra ici jusqu'à ce que votre mari vienne la chercher.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle … elle va bien n'est-ce-pas ?

Il attendit une seconde la réponse, la panique lui tordant l'estomac.

\- Elle va bien oui mais il y a eu un petit problème avec un autre élève.

\- Un problème ? Je … désolé mais je ne comprends pas.

Le fait que Lyra ne soit pas blessée le rassurait et lui permettait d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Il se redressa sur le canapé et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Votre fille s'est battue avec un de ses camarades. Elle l'a frappé au visage. Rien de très grave et je suis convaincu que les parents de Franck ne porteront pas plainte à la vue des circonstances mais nous sommes obligés de l'exclure pendant trois jours pour la punir.

\- Lyra s'est battue ? Pourquoi … qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « à la vue des circonstances » ?

Sa fille n'était pas violente. Elle n'était ni méchante ni cruelle. Elle était incroyablement gentille. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à se battre avec un garçon de son école.

\- Franck a dit des choses devant plusieurs autres élèves et votre fille l'a entendu.

\- Des choses ?

\- Des choses sur vous Monsieur Winchester Novak.

Dean sentit aussitôt son cœur se briser. Lyra s'était battu à cause de lui. Elle avait frappé un élève parce qu'il avait parlé de lui devant leurs camarades. Elle avait voulu prendre sa défense. Et s'il était touché par son geste, il se sentait aussi incroyablement coupable. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette sa scolarité en danger pour lui.

\- Quel genre de choses ? demanda-t-il alors en se levant.

Il avait déjà une vague idée des propos que ce Franck avait pu tenir. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir avec précision avant de retrouver Lyra et d'avoir une longue conversation avec elle.

\- Il se moquait de vous Monsieur. Quand nous avons appris pour votre accident et votre … condition, nous avons pris le temps d'expliquer aux enfants ce qui arrivaient pour éviter que certains ne disent des choses méchantes. Mais Franck … il a expliqué que vous étiez devenus fou … que vous alliez être enfermé parce que vous aviez tenté de faire du mal à Lyra.

\- Oh … laissa échapper Dean en prenant son portefeuille et les clefs de la voiture sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Castiel avait insisté pour qu'ils louent une voiture pendant quelques mois. L'Impala était toujours bloquée au garage sans réel espoir d'être réparée un jour. Dean refusait toujours de la confier à la casse. Il ne voulait pas conduire un autre véhicule. Mais il avait besoin d'un moyen de transport. Castiel avait sa voiture et ne pouvait pas être disponible à chaque fois que Dean avait besoin lui. Il avait besoin d'une voiture pour les cas d'urgence. De toute évidence, son mari avait eu raison d'insister.

\- Franck a été puni également bien sûr. Ses parents comprennent parfaitement. Mais Lyra n'aurait pas dû se battre. Elle n'aurait pas dû le frapper. Nous avions demandé aux élèves de venir nous voir s'ils entendaient quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

\- Je … oui je comprends. Nous … nous ne l'avons jamais encouragée à se battre.

\- Je le sais Monsieur Winchester Novak. Lyra est une petite fille modèle et une très bonne élève. Cet incident n'aura aucune conséquence. Mais elle doit tout de même être punie.

\- J'arrive.

\- Merci Monsieur. Je vous attends dans mon bureau.

Dean raccrocha alors le téléphone et monta en voiture. Castiel avait loué un de ces 4x4 sans âme que le jeune homme détestait par-dessus tout. C'était mieux que la Prius que son mari conduisait mais ce n'était pas l'Impala. Cette voiture sentait le neuf et les produits de nettoyage. Elle n'avait aucune âme. Les sièges n'étaient pas en cuir. L'autoradio ne pouvait accepter que des CDs. Dean la détestait.

Il ignora toutefois les sentiments négatifs que lui inspirait la voiture qu'il conduisait et se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire à Lyra en arrivant à l'école. Il n'allait certainement pas la disputer pour avoir voulu le défendre. Il allait prendre le temps de lui expliquer qu'elle avait eu tort d'en venir aux mains. Il comprenait qu'elle ait été en colère. Mais se battre ne résolvait jamais rien. Elle aurait dû l'aller voir sa maîtresse pour lui rapporter les propos de Franck.

Il était arrêté à un feu rouge quand il réalisa qu'il devait absolument appeler Castiel. S'il voyait que l'école avait cherché à le joindre, il allait paniquer. Il était préférable que Dean lui laisse un message pour lui expliquer que tout allait bien.

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun véhicule de police autour de lui puis reprit son téléphone dans la main. Il ne fut pas surpris d'être basculé sur le répondeur de son mari après quelques sonneries. Il était en train de travailler.

\- Cas, c'est moi. Je voulais juste te rassurer. L'école a dû essayer de te joindre mais je ne sais pas s'ils t'ont laissé un message. Bref … tout va bien. Lyra n'est pas blessée et elle n'est pas malade. Elle s'est … tu ne vas sans doute pas en revenir mais elle s'est battue à l'école. A cause de moi. Ou du moins … un de ses camarades a dit des choses méchantes à mon sujet et elle a cru qu'elle devait me défendre. Elle est suspendue trois jours. Je vais la chercher. Tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer plus tôt. Tout va bien. Je vais … je vais parler avec elle. Et enfin … à ce soir je suppose.

Il raccrocha avant de dire quelque chose de stupide comme « je t'aime ». C'était vrai bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on disait pour la première fois au téléphone. Il était toutefois grand temps pour Dean de révéler enfin ses sentiments à son mari. Il ne pouvait pas reculer éternellement l'échéance. Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment d'y penser. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Quand il se gara devant l'école après quelques longues minutes de trajet, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était arrivé sans chercher une seule fois son chemin. Il avait fait la route sans se poser la moindre question. Parce qu'il savait exactement où il allait. Il s'était souvenu sans avoir besoin d'y penser où se trouvait l'école de Lyra. Il sourit en coupant le contact et en descendant de voiture.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut devant les portes de l'école qu'il se força à effacer son sourire de son visage. Il ne voulait pas que Lyra puisse penser qu'il était fier d'elle.

Il rejoignit le bureau de la directrice une nouvelle fois sans avoir besoin de demander son chemin. Et quand il posa les yeux sur elle, il se souvint aussitôt de l'avoir déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Pour une réunion parents professeurs en début d'année. Une fois où Lyra avait demandé à rentrer parce qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Il pénétra dans le bureau, soulagé de voir que de nouveaux souvenirs lui revenaient.

\- Papa, lança Lyra en le voyant.

Elle se précipita vers lui et encercla aussitôt sa taille de ses bras avant d'enfouir son visage dans son ventre. Dean posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Hé ma puce, souffla t-il.

La directrice quitta alors son bureau et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement Monsieur Winchester Novak. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous appeler.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Je … est-ce que je dois signer quelque chose ou … est-ce qu'on peut partir ?

La directrice baissa alors les yeux vers Lyra. Elle ne semblait pas réellement en colère contre sa fille. Peut être un peu déçue mais il fut convaincu à cet instant qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle approuvait le geste de son élève. Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas dit à haute voix. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dean se souvint alors du jour où ils avaient inscrit Lyra dans cette école. Ils avaient demandé à rencontrer la directrice pour lui expliquer leur situation particulière. Ils voulaient être sûrs que leur fille ne serait pas traitée différemment parce qu'elle avait deux pères et pas de mère. La directrice leur avait alors assuré qu'ils feraient en sorte que tout se passe bien. Qu'à ses yeux, Lyra n'était pas différente des autres enfants. Elle n'aurait aucun traitement de faveur mais elle n'aurait pas non plus à se soucier d'être traitée différemment. C'était une femme bien.

\- Et bien du moment où Lyra comprend qu'elle a commis une erreur, vous pouvez partir oui.

\- Je suis désolée Madame … et je suis désolé Papa. Je sais qu'on ne doit pas se battre.

\- Parfait Lyra. Tu peux rentrer avec ton Papa alors.

Dean adressa un large sourire à la directrice pour la remercier pour tout avant d'entraîner sa fille jusqu' la sortie de l'école. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dans la voiture que Lyra reprit la parole.

\- T'es pas en colère contre moi si ?

Dean tourna le visage vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère non. Je ne suis pas fier de toi mais je sais que tu n'as pas frappé Franck par méchanceté. Je sais qu'il a dit des choses qui t'ont fait de la peine.

\- Il l'a bien mérité Papa ! Il disait …

Lyra s'interrompit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses cuisses. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et Dean se demanda alors si Franck n'avait pas dit plus que ce que la directrice lui avait rapporté.

\- Ma puce, personne ne mérite qu'on le frappe. Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de s'en souvenir quand on est vraiment très très en colère. Mais la violence n'est jamais une solution.

\- Je sais Papa … et je sais pourquoi j'ai été punie. Mais il a dit qu'on allait te mettre dans une maison de fous parce que tu voulais me faire du mal. Il a dit que c'était parce que tu étais … parce que tu étais un sale …

\- Un sale pédé ? demanda Dean qui voyait parfaitement où sa fille voulait en venir.

Lyra hocha la tête confirmant ses soupçons. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et brusquement un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Lyra lui avait déjà parlé de Franck. Elle était revenue en pleurant de l'école parce qu'un garçon de sa classe lui avait dit que ses parents étaient tous les deux des « pédales ». Elle n'avait pas compris le mot à l'époque mais elle avait tout de suite su que c'était quelque chose de méchant. Castiel et lui avaient du prendre le temps de lui expliquer. Il était surpris de voir à quel vitesse les souvenirs lui revenaient depuis son réveil. C'était peut-être dû au choc qu'il avait eu en voyant le nom de l'école s'afficher sur son téléphone.

\- Lyra, écoute-moi ma chérie. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eue avec Papa à propos de ce que Franck t'avait dit ton premier jour d'école ?

\- Oui Papa, répondit Lyra sans lever les yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui n'acceptent pas la différence. Et ton Papa et moi, nous sommes différents à leurs yeux.

Parce que vous vous aimez alors que vous êtes deux garçons, précisa Lyra sans doute pour prouver qu'elle avait bien compris.

Ils pensent que ce n'est pas bien. Que nous ne sommes pas capables d'élever un enfant. Ils sont comme ça le plus souvent parce que leurs parents l'étaient et les parents de leurs parents. Malheureusement, c'est quelque chose qui ne changera sans doute jamais. Tu ne dois pas les écouter. Si toutefois, tu entends quoi que ce soit de ce genre, tu dois aller voir ta maîtresse ou la directrice. Ils seront punis. Mais tu ne dois jamais te battre d'accord ? Parce que ce serait leur donner raison. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui Papa, je comprends. Je sais que tu as raison. Mais parfois, c'est trop dur.

Dean savait que cela devait être insupportable pour Lyra d'entendre toutes ces horreurs sur ses pères. Il avait beau être adulte, il était convaincu qu'il aurait du mal à se contenir s'il entendait des propos de ce genre. Mais il devait se montrer mature et faire comprendre à sa fille que la violence n'était jamais la solution.

\- Quand cela arrive, souviens toi que ton autre Papa et moi, nous t'aimons très fort. Rappelle-toi que tes oncles, ta tante et tes grands parents ne pensent pas la même chose. Pense également à Clara et à ses parents. Ils nous aiment tous comme nous sommes. Ce que je veux te dire par là, c'est qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour dire des choses méchantes et cruelles sur notre famille. Mais on se fiche d'eux parce qu'il y a également des gens qui nous acceptent et se moquent que nous soyons deux hommes. C'est pour eux et pour nous que tu dois garder ton calme. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Parfait ma puce. On peut rentrer maintenant.

Dean démarra le moteur puis se réengagea sur la route. Ils roulèrent de longues minutes en silence avant que Lyra ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me punir Papa ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu le mérites ?

Dean n'aimait pas punir sa fille. Il n'avait pas besoin de souvenirs précis pour en être convaincu. Il estimait qu'être renvoyée de l'école pour trois jours quand elle aimait tellement s'y rendre était un châtiment suffisant. Mais il voulait entendre ce que Lyra allait lui répondre.

\- Et ben … j'ai commis une bêtise. Et quand on commet une bêtise, on est puni. C'est ce que Papa dit toujours.

\- Papa a raison sur ce point. Mais je sais que tu adores l'école et en être privée trois jours me semble être une punition suffisante. Tu as compris ton erreur et tu ne recommenceras pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te punirais plus. De toute façon, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi. Ça n'excuse rien mais c'est … on n'a qu'à dire que l'incident est clos.

Lyra hocha la tête en souriant. Dean en fut soulagé. Il n'était pas réellement étonné par l'intelligence de sa fille. Elle était réellement extraordinaire.

Ils rejoignirent la maison en discutant de tout et de rien et de leurs projets pour le week-end. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean rentra immédiatement dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Il était mort de faim et il était presque sûr que Lyra était tout aussi affamée que lui.

\- Papa, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Lyra en s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

\- Bien sûr ma puce, répondit aussitôt Dean en sortant un paquet de pâtes du placard.

Il n'avait pas le cœur à préparer quelque chose de plus compliqué. Il se souvenait également – nouvelle victoire – que sa fille adorait par-dessus tous les spaghettis à la bolognaise. Elle avait bien mérité qu'il lui prépare son plat préféré après sa matinée compliquée.

\- Tu ne vas pas réellement aller dans une maison de fous ? Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. Je sais que tu es … que tu es malade et que tu vas guérir. Tonton Gabriel m'a tout expliqué mais … est-ce que tu vas quitter la maison ?

Dean aurait dû aborder le sujet dans la voiture. Il avait oublié cette partie des propos de Franck quand Lyra lui avait parlé de son homophobie. Il l'avait laissée s'inquiéter inutilement. Il abandonna ce qu'il faisait et se tourna pour pouvoir regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas partir ma puce. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner Papa et toi. Je ne suis toujours pas entièrement guéri mais je me fais soigner. C'est pour ça que je vais voir le docteur une fois par semaine. C'est pour ça que je prends des cachets tous les matins. Je vais mieux. Je commence à retrouver la mémoire. Il faut juste être un peu patient. Mais en aucun cas, je ne vais me faire interner où que ce soit.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour laisser le temps à sa fille d'assimiler ses propos avant de reprendre.

\- Cet endroit dont parlait Franck s'appelle un hôpital psychiatrique et pas une maison de fous. Les gens qui se trouvent à l'intérieur ne sont pas fous mais malades. Et on ne doit surtout pas se moquer d'eux. Il n'y a rien de honteux à avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Oui je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Dean sourit, soulagé de l'entendre. Ils avaient bien élevé leur fille. Ils lui avaient donné les bonnes valeurs. Il était fier d'elle et par conséquent fier également de Castiel et lui.

Il mit chauffer l'eau et ouvrit une boîte de sauce tomate qu'il versa dans une poêle. Quand tout commença à cuire, il rejoignit Lyra et s'assit à table avec elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ? demanda-t-il.

Il voulait que sa fille puisse parfaitement comprendre la situation. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait peur de l'interroger sur son amnésie. La situation n'était sans doute pas simple à aborder pour elle. En plus d'avoir deux pères, il fallait que l'un d'entre eux soit amnésique. Elle n'avait pas de chance. Et même si elle semblait accepter la situation, il aurait pu comprendre qu'elle se pose des dizaines de questions.

\- Tu as dit que tu commençais à te souvenir. Est-ce que tu … tu te souviens de moi ?

Dean sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau en entendant la question de sa fille. Il avait envie de lui mentir et de lui dire qu'il se rappelait de tout la concernant. Qu'elle était sa fille et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oubliée. Mais il refusait de lui mentir. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait l'élever. Elle méritait la vérité. Même si elle n'était pas forcément facile à entendre.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne me souvenais ni de toi ni de ton autre Papa. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir épousé. Je croyais avoir toujours vingt deux ans. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas reconnu en rentrant. Mais depuis que je suis revenu de chez ton grand père Bobby, les souvenirs me reviennent. Pas tous malheureusement. Mais quelques-uns.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens que tu aimes Papa ?

Dean n'était pas surpris de voir que sa fille s'intéressait en premier lieu à la relation de ses deux pères avant de se soucier d'elle. Elle était comme lui. Elle pensait aux autres avant de penser à elle. C'était un de ses traits de caractère qu'il aurait préféré ne pas lui transmettre. Il savait combien cela pouvait être handicapant quand cela devenait trop présent.

\- J'aime Papa oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de me souvenir de lui dans les détails pour l'aimer. Et je n'ai pas besoin non plus de tous mes souvenirs de toi pour t'aimer. Vous êtes ma famille.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous séparer hein ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ma puce ?

Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu la conduire à penser que les choses allaient mal entre eux. Peut-être avait elle analysé son départ chez Bobby comme le signe qu'il souhaitait prendre ses distances ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas été suffisamment clair en lui expliquant pourquoi il était parti ?

\- Je me souviens que juste avant ton accident … vous vous êtes disputés. Je n'écoutais pas … je te jure que je ne vous espionnais pas. Mais … vous criiez dans la cuisine et je vous ai entendu.

\- Tous les couples se disputent ma puce. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se séparent ensuite.

\- Mais les parents de Dylan se sont séparés. Et il a dit que juste avant, ils se disputaient beaucoup.

Dean se souvint alors de Dylan. Il s'agissait du deuxième meilleur ami de sa fille. Il la soupçonnait même d'avoir le béguin pour lui. Il se souvenait d'en avoir parlé à Castiel un soir. De lui avoir dit que c'était trop tôt. Qu'il n'était pas prêt pour que sa fille commence à sortir avec des garçons. Castiel avait beaucoup ri de lui ce soir-là. Leur fille était bien trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami. Il s'agissait juste d'un petit béguin. Au pire d'un baiser sur la joue. Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Le souvenir fit sourire Dean.

\- Les parents de Dylan se sont séparés parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. C'est différent pour Papa et moi. Ils nous arrivent de ne pas être d'accord l'un avec l'autre ou de faire de la peine à l'autre parfois. Mais nous nous aimons très forts et nous n'avons pas l'intention de divorcer.

\- Même si tu ne te souviens pas totalement de lui ?

\- Même si, confirma Dean.

Lyra sembla soulagée de l'entendre. Dean lui adressa un nouveau long sourire. Cette discussion leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. C'était un moyen de retisser un lien entre père et fille après de longues semaines sans être seuls tous les deux. Il en avait au moins autant besoin qu'elle. Et c'était également l'occasion d'expliquer à Lyra la situation pour de bon. De répondre à toutes ses questions pour l'apaiser.

\- Tu te souviens de mon dernier anniversaire ? demanda la petite fille après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean s'était levé de sa chaise pour aller vérifier la cuisson des pâtes. Il allait les essorer dans l'évier mais la question de sa fille le força à s'interrompre. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Pas vraiment non ma puce … je suis désolé. Tu pourrais peut-être me raconter ?

Il espérait qu'en entendant sa fille lui parler de ce jour, il finirait par s'en souvenir. Il espérait également que Lyra ne serait pas blessée qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas encore.

\- Papa et toi vous avez tout organisé. Je voulais un clown et vous en avez fait venir un.

Dean fut alors assailli par plusieurs images. Un homme déguisé en clown faisant rire tout un groupe d'enfants. Sam terrifié dans son coin et refusant de s'approcher. Jess, hilare.

\- Je me souviens que ton oncle Sam n'a pas forcément beaucoup apprécié l'animation, raconta-t-il alors.

\- Il voulait partir. Tu lui avais rien dit. Ce n'était pas très gentil Papa mais c'était trop marrant !

\- Tu sais combien j'aime embêter ton oncle Sam.

\- Je sais oui.

Dean secoua la tête avant de mélanger les pâtes avec la sauce. Il mit ensuite rapidement la table puis reprit sa place en face de sa fille.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi cet anniversaire en particulier ? demanda-t-il alors en réalisant que sa fille n'en avait pas dit plus sur l'événement depuis la réflexion sur Sam.

\- Tu te souviens pas de comment la journée s'est finie ?

Dean prit à nouveau quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la terreur de Sam. Il se souvenait d'avoir dû le retenir pour qu'il ne parte pas et ne fasse pas de peine à sa nièce. Il s'accrocha à ces images pour tenter de se remémorer de ce qui avait suivi. Il parvint à se rappeler du gâteau que Lyra avait voulu en forme de voiture de course. Puis du moment où elle avait soufflé les bougies. Du chapeau ridicule qu'il avait accepté de porter et qu'il avait forcé tout le monde à mettre sur leurs têtes pour ne pas se sentir trop seul. Il se souvint ensuite du couteau que Lyra avait pris pour couper le gâteau. Puis des quelques secondes qui avaient précédées le moment où …

\- Tu t'es coupé avec le couteau ! s'écria-t-il brusquement.

\- Bravo Papa ! répliqua Lyra en tapant dans ses mains.

\- On a dû te conduire à l'hôpital pendant que tes oncles appelaient tous les parents pour qu'ils viennent chercher tes amis.

\- On n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger le gâteau !

Dean s'en souvenait parfaitement à présent. Il se souvenait du sang qui coulait du doigt blessé de sa fille. De sa panique. Il avait exigé que Castiel conduise parce qu'il refusait de lâcher Lyra. Il refusait de l'abandonner même le temps du trajet. Il n'était de toute façon pas en état de conduire. Il avait bien trop peur pour s'en tenir au code de la route.

\- Tu as hurlé sur l'infirmière en arrivant parce qu'elle a dit qu'on n'était pas prioritaire.

\- Tu étais blessé et j'étais terrifié, expliqua Dean.

La soirée lui revenait totalement à l'esprit. Il se rappelait parfaitement la façon dont il avait crié sur la moitié du personnel de l'hôpital parce qu'on les faisait attendre. Lyra ne pleurait pas mais elle avait visiblement très mal. Dean ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il avait supplié pour qu'un médecin la voit le plus vite possible. Et quand on avait enfin dénié s'occuper d'eux, le médecin avait jugé que la blessure ne nécessitait aucun point de suture. Juste un pansement pour que la plaie reste propre. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Je me souviens que Papa te tenait la main et que toi tu tenais la mienne pendant tout le temps où le docteur m'a soigné. Tu étais tout blanc. Papa a dû te parler et te rassurer. Et quand on est sorti, il t'a pris dans ses bras.

Castiel avait été parfait. Il avait au moins aussi peur que Dean mais il avait su garder son sang-froid. Il avait su se montrer adulte quand Dean agissait comme un enfant en plein caprice. Il avait compris ce soir-là que son mari devait être celui qu'on contactait en cas d'urgence. Il était celui qui était le plus à même de gérer les situations difficiles. Son accident en était une preuve de plus. Il avait voulu s'occuper de Lyra alors qu'elle était malade. Il avait voulu aller chercher les médicaments. Il avait pris tous les risques pour faire le plus vite possible. Et il avait fini dans le coma. Bien sûr, l'accident n'était pas de sa faute à proprement parlé. Mais s'il avait été plus vigilant, il aurait pu l'éviter. Cette soirée d'anniversaire aurait dû lui servir de leçon.

\- Ensuite, on est allé acheter des glaces. On a pris ton parfum préféré parce que tu n'allais pas bien et mon parfum préféré parce que c'était mon anniversaire. On les a mangés avec tonton Gabriel, tonton Sam et tata Jess.

Dean se souvenait de toute sa petite famille réunie autour du gâteau et des glaces. Ils avaient beaucoup ri. Malgré l'accident, cette soirée avait été une réussite. Une fois Lyra couchée, Dean avait demandé à Castiel de lui faire l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Il en gardait un excellent souvenir.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir parlé de cet anniversaire en particulier ma chérie ?

Il était convaincu que sa fille ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard et certainement pas uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait du dernier. Il avait représenté quelque chose en particulier pour elle. Il voulait savoir quoi. Il avait besoin de mieux comprendre sa fille. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle. De ce qu'elle ressentait et de tout ce qui traversait son esprit. Il voulait être le meilleur père possible. Et cela passait par une telle discussion.

\- Et bien … tu sais … quand Papa t'a pris dans ses bras, je me suis dit qu'il t'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il suffisait qu'il soit là à te tenir la main pour tu ailles mieux … et ensuite il a acheté ton parfum de glace préféré même s'il l'aime pas et … j'étais contente de voir que vous vous aimez.

\- Je te l'ai dit ma chérie, j'aime ton père de tout mon cœur.

\- Oui mais des fois … et c'est toi qui le dis tout le temps … un geste vaut mieux qu'une parole.

Cela lui ressemblait effectivement. Il avait toujours été un homme d'action. Il n'aimait pas les longues discussions stériles. Il préférait de loin qu'on lui prouve les choses par des actes. Il était également plus à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments à travers ses gestes qu'à travers ses paroles. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré réussir en organisant une soirée d'anniversaire de mariage pour Castiel et lui. Il voulait prouver à son mari qu'il l'aimait sans avoir à lui dire. Il allait devoir finir par mettre des mots ce qu'il ressentait. Mais tant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, un geste était mieux que rien.

\- Et puis c'était une soirée géniale … c'est mon meilleur anniversaire. Enfin pas la partie à l'hôpital bien sûr mais la glace et le gâteau …

Dean avait culpabilisé pendant quelques jours en pensant que sa fille allait lui en vouloir d'avoir gâché son anniversaire et fait partir tous ses amis simplement parce qu'il avait paniqué bêtement. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur, il aurait probablement pu se rendre compte que la blessure n'était pas aussi sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Quand il était enfant, il avait souvent soigné son frère quand il tombait et s'égratignait. Il savait reconnaître une plaie nécessitant des sutures. Il savait faire la différence. Mais le fait que la personne concernée soit sa propre fille l'avait rendu incapable de réfléchir. Incapable de se montrer raisonnable. Il avait réagi de façon excessive et n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait être en train de gâcher la journée de Lyra. Il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question à l'époque. Il avait bien trop peur de la réponse. C'était Castiel qui avait fini par le convaincre que sa fille ne lui en voulait pas. Puis les jours avaient passés et Dean était passé à autre chose.

\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire ma puce. J'ai longtemps pensé que tu m'en voulais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas demandé ? Tu dis toujours qu'on doit parler de nos problèmes et ne pas garder les choses pour soit.

\- Je sais ma chérie mais ce n'est pas simple parfois pour moi de dire ce genre de choses. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué quand il faut parler de mes sentiments. Mais peut être qu'il est temps pour moi de rectifier tout cela. Peut-être que cet accident doit m'apprendre à m'ouvrir un peu plus aux gens que j'aime. Parce qu'on sait à présent qu'on peut perdre quelqu'un en un quart de seconde. Et on regrette ensuite de ne pas tout leur avoir dit quand on le pouvait.

\- Tout à fait Papa, approuva Lyra en lui tapotant gentiment la main.

Elle était définitivement gentille. Particulièrement gentille. Dean était ému de la voir aussi compréhensive et compatissante. Elle était déjà quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Mais elle serait rapidement une jeune femme merveilleuse. Une femme géniale. Elle ferait de grandes choses. Elle saurait aider les autres.

\- Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais de m'avoir emmené à l'hôpital ? Tu étais inquiet. C'est normal. J'aurais fait pareil.

\- Merci Lyra.

\- C'est vrai tu sais. Si tu te fais mal et que je suis en âge de conduire, je t'emmènerais à l'hôpital. Et Papa aurait fait pareil aussi.

Dean sourit à sa fille. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Et il était temps pour lui d'accepter que ce qu'on lui disait n'était pas uniquement destiné à le soulager ou à lui faire plaisir. Il voulait apprendre à croire les gens qu'il aimait. Et à arrêter de douter en permanence de sa propre valeur. Il en avait assez.

\- Tu sais Papa, on devrait arrêter de parler de choses tristes. On n'a aucune raison d'être triste. Tu es là et tu vas bien. Papa et toi vous vous aimez. Je vous aime tous les deux. On devrait être heureux non ?

\- Tu es incroyablement sage ma chérie. Tu l'es sans doute plus que moi à ton âge.

\- Tonton Sam dit toujours que c'est pas difficile …

\- Tonton Sam dit toujours des bêtises.

\- Plus que tonton Gabriel ?

Dean fit mine de réfléchir en se prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Lyra ricana alors en dissimulant sa bouche derrière sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas une question facile. Ils disent tous les deux des bêtises mais je dois reconnaître que ton oncle Gabriel est sans doute pire. Ne le lui dis surtout pas … il en serait bien trop flatté. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit être fier.

Lyra hocha alors la tête tout en continuant à rire. Dean se souvenait d'autres moments comme celui-ci. Il n'avait pas d'images précises en tête mais il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il plaisantait ainsi avec sa fille. Il avait voulu être autant un ami pour elle qu'un père. Il voulait qu'elle se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour venir lui parler à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Il voulait qu'elle ait totalement confiance en lui. Qu'elle le voit comme un confident. Il avait la sensation d'avoir réussi et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait toujours été terrifié de ne pas savoir comment élever un enfant. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de faire comme son père. Mais il avait réussi là où John avait échoué. Il savait qu'il le devait en partie à Castiel. Il le devait également à Bobby. Mais il se le devait aussi et il en tirait une certaine fierté.

\- Tonton Gabriel est bizarre mais il est gentil, rappela Lyra avec sérieux.

Presque comme si elle doutait que Dean puisse l'aimer autant qu'elle. Elle n'avait toutefois pas à s'inquiéter. Dean savait combien il était proche de Gabriel. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin de se souvenir pour en être convaincu. En revenant de l'hôpital, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de Gabriel. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir rencontré un jour et il n'avait pu que croire ce que Castiel lui en avait dit. Mais depuis que sa mémoire commençait à revenir, il avait la conviction qu'il avait été proche de Gabriel. Qu'ils avaient été de très bons amis. Il était aujourd'hui un membre de sa famille. Un frère.

\- Ton oncle est un imbécile la majeure partie du temps mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de bien. Je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu passes autant de temps avec lui si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu dis des fois qu'il est une mauvaise … afflu … infu …

\- Influence ma belle.

\- Influence oui. Mais je crois que tu dis ça juste pour l'embêter. Et pour me faire rire. Surtout quand je suis un peu triste. Tu cherches toujours à me faire rire quand je suis triste.

Dean sourit. Il se voyait parfaitement comme le père cool. Celui qui cherchait à être drôle et à faire rire son enfant. Il aurait détesté apprendre qu'il était strict et autoritaire. Comme son père.

\- Tu sais quoi ma puce ? On devrait profiter de cet après-midi pour faire quelque chose ensemble. Je crois qu'on a bien besoin de rire tous les deux pour oublier ces dernières semaines. On pourrait sortir ? Il y a quelque chose que tu as envie de faire.

\- Trop génial Papa. Oui … et … laisse-moi quelques minutes pour trouver ce qu'on va faire. Je suis sûre que je vais trouver quelque chose de super.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je sais que tu ne manques pas d'imagination.

Et une fois de plus, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une parole en l'air. Il se souvenait de cette qualité chez sa fille. Les souvenirs lui revenaient à une vitesse incroyable. Il se rappelait avoir dessiné avec elle et l'avoir laissé utiliser ses crayons et ses papiers sans se soucier qu'elle puisse les abîmer. Il se souvenait l'avoir surpris en train de dessiner sur les murs de sa chambre. Il aurait pu la disputer. Il aurait pu la punir. Elle semblait même l'attendre quand il la surprit. Mais Dean se fichait qu'elle puisse dessiner sur les murs. Il se fichait qu'elle les recouvre entièrement de peinture si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir. Castiel n'avait pas été du même avis. Ce n'était toutefois pas Lyra qu'il avait disputé mais bel et bien Dean. Il lui avait fait un long discours sur le fait qu'il fallait savoir imposer des règles. Dean avait refusé. Ils avaient fini au lit où Castiel lui avait prouvé qu'imposer des règles n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. C'était ce jour là que Dean avait appris à aimer que son mari lui dise parfois ce qu'il devait faire quand ils faisaient l'amour. Leur vie sexuelle s'en était trouvée encore plus excitante ensuite.

Dean et Lyra mangèrent finalement en discutant de leurs projets pour la journée. Castiel appela finalement Dean en début d'après-midi. Dean lui expliqua alors en détails ce qui c'était passé et il fut soulagé de voir que son mari n'était pas plus en colère que lui contre leur fille. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle avait pu s'emporter. Il n'approuvait pas son geste bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la punir pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Quand il raccrocha, Dean rassura Lyra sur ce point. Puis il suivit sa fille dans sa chambre où elle lui fit choisir un jeu pour commencer leur après-midi.

Dean la laissa gagner puis accepta d'enchaîner les jeux de société une bonne partie de la journée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir autant s'amuser avec un enfant. Quand il avait vingt ans, il ne concevait pas de passer son temps à jouer aux jeux de société. Il ne pouvait s'amuser qu'en sortant et en faisant la fête. Mais cet après midi avec sa fille était incroyablement amusant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant ri un jour dans sa vie.

Castiel rentra finalement à la maison alors que Lyra gagnait – sans que Dean ne la laisse faire – au Monopoly. Il les rejoignit aussitôt pour assurer le rôle de banquier. Il embrassa Lyra sur le sommet du crâne et son mari sur la bouche avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il n'évoqua pas ce qui s'était passé à l'école. Il avait visiblement confiance en Dean pour avoir correctement géré la situation. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de vérifier qu'il avait eu les bons mots. Que Lyra avait compris son erreur. C'était la preuve de l'immense confiance qu'il avait en ses capacités de père. Dean se promit de le remercier quand ils seraient seuls.

Ils terminèrent leur partie, le jeune homme devant abandonner parce qu'il était totalement fauché puis Castiel leur proposa de commander une pizza et de regarder un film.

Quand Lyra partit finalement se coucher, Dean expliqua la journée à Castiel sans omettre le moindre détail. Il lui parla longuement des souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus. Des propos de sa fille et de ses inquiétudes. Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit de tout ce dont le jeune homme s'était souvenu. Et quand ils allèrent se coucher à leur tour, dans le même lit, Dean se sentait plus léger. Il se sentait bien. Il se blottit contre Castiel sans hésiter une seule seconde et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar cette nuit là. Bien au contraire. La seule chose qui peupla ses rêves fut les éclats de rire de sa fille, l'amour de sa famille et la joie d'être proche d'eux.


	30. Demande en mariage

**Bonjour**

 **Milles pardons pour le retard dans la publication mais j'ai deux raisons pour l'expliquer :**

 **\- la reprise du travail et la quantité de choses à faire, je n'ai plus une minute à moi**

 **\- j'ai attrapé la grippe !**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 30 et c'est un chapitre crucial !**

 **Bonne lecture. Merci à vous pour votre fidélité !**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You and me de Lifehouse**

 **Chapitre 30 : Demande en mariage**

 _« L'amour est un feu qui vivifie et non une flamme qui dévore. »_

 _P.J Stahl_

 _22 janvier 2010. 6 ans, 11 mois et 27 jours avant l'accident._

Castiel avait tout préparé. Il savait exactement comme il allait s'y prendre pour faire sa demande. Il avait acheté une bague même si Gabriel lui avait certifié que c'était inutile. Selon son frère, on achetait une bague de fiançailles uniquement pour une femme. Un homme ne portait que son alliance. Mais Castiel trouvait cela stupide. Il avait envie d'offrir quelque chose à Dean pour symboliser leur engagement. Ils ne se marieraient pas avant plusieurs mois. Il voulait que d'ici là, tout le monde puisse savoir en regardant sa main gauche que Dean avait trouvé sa moitié. Un simple « oui » ne suffisait pas à ses yeux. Il avait besoin de plus.

Peu importait que Gabriel trouve cela stupide. Sam et Jess de leurs côtés étaient totalement partant pour qu'il offre une bague à son petit ami. Et si le frère de Dean avait semblé un peu gêné en apprenant les projets de Castiel, ce dernier avait mis cela sur le compte de son dégoût habituel à propos de la vie intime de son frère. Il avait probablement du mal à imaginer ce qui allait suivre après. Ce que Castiel et Dean feraient très certainement une fois que le jeune homme aurait dit oui.

Il avait donc acheté la bague et la vendeuse avait été particulièrement enthousiaste et visiblement émue en entendant son projet. Elle l'avait encouragé à prendre une bague que Dean pourrait ensuite porter comme alliance. C'était finalement l'idéal. Il lui suffisait d'acheter une bague sans trop de fioritures. Dean n'aimait de toute façon pas les bijoux voyants. Il n'en portait aucun mis à part l'alliance de sa mère et le pendentif que son frère lui avait offert quand ils étaient enfants et qui représentaient une sorte de tête de démon en métal doré. Castiel la trouvait moche. Mais il savait ce qu'elle signifiait pour son petit ami. Elle savait également combien elle était importante pour Sam. Il avait appris à l'aimer pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Une fois la bague achetée, Castiel dut réfléchir au meilleur moyen de faire sa demande. Il avait songé à écrire quelque chose au préalable et à répéter inlassablement devant un miroir jusqu'à être sûr que cela soit parfait. Mais il ne voulait pas que son discours paraisse trop automatique et récité. Il savait que Dean préfèrerait nettement la spontanéité à un discours écrit au préalable. Même si Castiel venait à bafouiller ou à dire des bêtises. Il apprécierait qu'il fasse l'effort de se lancer sans avoir tout écrit en avance.

Une fois ce détail réglé, Castiel commença à planifier la soirée. Il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait. Il savait que Dean était un romantique dans l'âme même s'il avait toujours du mal à l'admettre. Il aimait les soirées aux chandelles. Il aimait la plage au coucher du soleil. Il aimait les fleurs. Castiel ne pouvait pas combiner tous ces points mais en faisant la liste de toutes les choses romantiques et mièvres que Dean aimait tant, une idée brillante lui vint à l'esprit. Il allait se servir de leur premier rendez vous pour faire sa demande.

Dean lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait été impressionné et charmé par son initiative d'un piquenique sur la plage au coucher du soleil. Il avait juré qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur premier rendez vous de sa vie. Que rien ne pourrait jamais être aussi parfait. Castiel allait lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il allait organiser une soirée qui surpasserait complètement leur premier rendez-vous. Pour cela, il allait conduire Dean sur la même plage et au coucher du soleil également. Il faisait trop froid pour qu'ils se baignent mais il pourrait organiser le même piquenique. Et quand ils en seraient au dessert, quand le soleil commencerait à se coucher à l'horizon, il ferait sa demande. Il mettrait un genou à terre comme dans les films. Il ferait une merveilleuse déclaration improvisée et Dean dirait « oui » sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il pourrait alors passer la bague achetée au doigt de son fiancé et ils rentreraient faire l'amour dans leur appartement. C'était une idée géniale. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt fier de lui.

Il mit Gabriel au courant mais n'en parla pas à Sam pour éviter qu'il ne finisse par vendre la mèche. Il fixa la date au 29 janvier pour ne pas avoir à faire sa demande le jour de l'anniversaire de Dean et devant tous les invités. Il utilisa ensuite le temps qui lui restait pour faire une liste des ingrédients à acheter, des choses à emmener et des détails techniques de cette soirée.

Le temps sembla passer à une vitesse folle et alors qu'il avait enfin tout préparé, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule semaine à attendre avant le grand soir.

Il était un peu nerveux. Il avait peur que Dean pense que tout ceci arrivait trop vite. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas semblé opposé à l'idée de se marier quand ils en avaient discuté. Il semblait même l'envisager dans un avenir proche. Mais il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à sauter le pas. Castiel ne doutait pas des sentiments de son petit ami. Il savait combien Dean l'aimait et qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Mais se marier était quelque chose d'immense et d'important. Peut-être demanderait il à Castiel d'attendre encore un peu. Ce qu'il ferait bien sûr. Mais il serait déçu.

Il choisit d'occuper cette dernière semaine à planifier avec Sam et Gabriel l'anniversaire de Dean. Il ne voulait pas d'une grande fête. Juste une soirée avec ses proches. Bobby, Charlie et Gilda étaient invités bien sûr. Ils allaient manger ensemble, offrir des cadeaux et probablement terminer la soirée par un jeu de société que Charlie aimait tant. Ce serait une soirée tranquille et idéale avant ce que Castiel qualifiait à présent dans sa tête comme « le grand soir ».

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser constamment à ce moment. Quand il était à la faculté devant ses élèves ou dans son bureau à corriger des copies, il imaginait le visage de Dean au moment où il ferait sa demande. Il envisageait tous les scénarios pour ne surtout pas être pris de court. Il était souvent distrait et avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il choisit, une semaine pile avant sa demande, de rentrer plus tôt du travail pour retrouver Dean.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, son petit ami était occupé en cuisine. Il préparait visiblement quelque chose de compliqué et élaboré. Ce n'était pas réellement surprenant ou hors du commun. Dean aimait cuisiner. Il le faisait parfois pour se détendre quand il était stressé par quelque chose. Ou juste pour faire plaisir à Castiel quand il sentait que son petit ami en avait besoin.

Le voir affairé dans la cuisine n'était donc pas une surprise. Mais trouver la table mise et un bouquet de roses rouges au centre de cette dernière l'était déjà plus. Castiel l'observa durant de longues minutes avant de rejoindre son petit ami en cuisine.

\- Hé mon cœur … on fête quelque chose de particulier ?

Dean ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer et il sursauta quand il s'adressa à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as organisé tout ça pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi et que tu espérais me voir rentrer plus tard ?

\- Tu m'as démasqué Cas … mince, moi qui croyais pouvoir te cacher la vérité pendant encore quelques temps. J'attends mon amant d'ici quelques minutes. Alors si tu pouvais nous laisser, ce serait vraiment très aimable de ta part.

Castiel combla la distance qui les séparait et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

\- Même si je sais que tu plaisantes, je n'aime pas du tout t'entendre dire ça. Tu es à moi et je me battrais avec quiconque tentera de t'arracher à moi.

\- Je devrais peut-être prévenir mon amant alors … lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine de venir parce que j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin avec toi.

\- Tu ferais mieux oui. Je doute qu'il puisse te combler comme je te comble.

\- Tu pourrais me prouver tout cela plus tard. En attendant, vas t'occuper ailleurs. J'ai un diner à préparer.

Castiel l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche puis partit prendre une douche rapide et se changer. Quand il revint dans le salon, Dean avait fini de préparer le dîner et était occupé à déboucher une bouteille de vin. C'était donc une grande occasion. Le jeune homme ne buvait que très rarement du vin. Il préférait nettement la bière. Il n'ouvrait une bouteille que lorsqu'il estimait que l'occasion le méritait. Et parce qu'il savait combien Castiel aimait le vin blanc.

\- On fête bien quelque chose alors … rassure moi et dis-moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un anniversaire quelconque dont j'aurais oublié la date.

\- J'avais juste envie de faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi.

\- Oh c'est …

\- Ne prends pas cet air surpris, c'est vexant. Je peux être gentil quand je veux. Je peux être romantique et spontané et charmant.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il en avait déjà eu la preuve à de multiples reprises avant ce jour. Il ne comprenait juste pas ce qui avait pu pousser son petit ami à organiser une telle soirée. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Le plus souvent, elles étaient parfaites et se terminaient au lit. Il n'y trouvait jamais rien à redire.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris … je suis … enchanté, tenta-t-il pour se faire pardonner.

Dean sourit, visiblement amusé par sa tentative et son choix de mots. Il lui fit ensuite signe de s'asseoir. Ce que Castiel fit sans demander son reste. Ce que son petit ami avait préparé sentait merveilleusement bon et il avait très envie d'un verre de vin. Cette soirée était peut-être surprenante mais c'était une idée géniale. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls. Leur travail respectif les accaparait ces derniers temps et ils passaient beaucoup de soirées avec Gabriel ou Sam et Jess. C'était peut-être ce qui avait poussé Dean à organiser ce dîner. Il avait peut-être senti lui aussi qu'ils étaient temps pour un nouveau rendez vous en amoureux.

\- Ok alors … est-ce qu'on porte un toast ? demanda Castiel en prenant le verre de vin que Dean lui tendait.

Ce dernier l'observa une seconde avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait totalement détendu à présent. Il semblait particulièrement heureux. Cela le rendait plus beau encore. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière des bougies et son visage était baigné d'une lumière douce qui soulignait la perfection de ses traits. Malgré lui, Castiel laissa son regard s'attarder une seconde sur l'annulaire gauche de son petit ami. Bientôt, sa bague se trouverait à cet endroit. Bientôt, ils seraient fiancés. Mais il ne devait surtout pas y penser pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait porter un toast à nous deux … à cet appartement … à notre amour et à notre réussite, expliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

\- A nous alors, déclara Castiel avant de faire taper le rebord de son verre contre le rebord de celui de Dean.

Il but ensuite une gorgée de son vin – il était délicieux – et regarda Dean apporter le repas et les servir. Ils mangèrent en parlant de leur journée. Castiel aimait entendre son petit ami lui raconter chacun des détails du temps qu'il passait loin de lui. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait souhaité passer chaque seconde de chaque journée à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Et ce n'était même pas réellement souhaitable. Ils finiraient probablement par se taper sur les nerfs et par se disputer. C'était mieux ainsi. Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas Castiel de penser à Dean quasiment en permanence. Et plus encore quand il était à une petite semaine de le demander en mariage.

\- J'ai préparé un dessert mais je ne te garantis pas qu'il soit réussi. Gabriel a essayé de me guider par téléphone et je te jure que j'ai suivi toutes ses instructions avec sérieux. Je crois juste que je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de tâches. La prochaine fois, je lui demanderais de me faire un gâteau et je prétendrais l'avoir préparé moi-même.

\- Tu me mentirais ? demanda Castiel en prenant un air faussement indigné.

\- Pour t'épater ? Oui je pense que je suis prêt à tout.

Castiel rit alors pendant que son petit ami allait chercher deux gâteaux au chocolat qui semblait à la fois trop cuits et pas suffisamment. Il grimaça en le touchant avec le bout de sa fourchette. Dean avait raison. Il n'état clairement pas fait pour devenir pâtissier.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le manger tu sais. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, lança le jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de courir ce risque, plaisanta Castiel en reportant son attention sur Dean.

Il fut surpris de voir que le jeune homme était soudainement nettement plus sérieux. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir vexé en critiquant plus ou moins ouvertement son dessert. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de prétentieux en général. Il avait beaucoup de recul sur lui-même et il acceptait qu'on se moque de lui quand c'était fait gentiment et avec humour. Bien sûr, il semblait avoir consacré énormément de temps à l'organisation de cette soirée. Il avait peut-être été vexé ou blessé par la remarque de Castiel. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand Dean reprit la parole.

\- Castiel, il y a quelque chose que je souhaite te dire. Je pensais le faire devant un dessert délicieux et un verre de champagne mais on dirait que je vais devoir changer mes plans et … te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire maintenant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton employé et par le regard sérieux de son petit ami. Ce n'était donc pas juste un dîner pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il avait quelque chose en tête. Le fait qu'il ait prévu de le faire devant un gâteau au chocolat – il savait que c'était le point faible de Castiel, il était totalement accroc au chocolat – l'inquiétait grandement. C'était presque comme s'il avait pensé atténuer le choc en lui préparant son dessert favori. Il n'était certainement pas sur le point de rompre avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais préparé tout ce dîner pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait le quitter. Mais c'était suffisamment sérieux et important pour qu'il organise tout ceci. Pour qu'il choisisse un vin que Castiel aimait particulièrement et un dessert qui le rendait toujours de bonne humeur.

\- Dean, je … tu me fais peur. Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Le jeune home secoua aussitôt la tête pour le rassurer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle … juste une grande nouvelle ou plutôt … ça pourrait l'être si je parviens à mettre des mots sur ce que je veux te dire et … bon d'accord, il suffit que je me lance. C'est stupide … je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur de te dire toutes ces choses … je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'angoisse tant. Je ne pensais pas … je n'avais jamais envisagé … ok … allez c'est parti.

Castiel devait reconnaître que le stress de Dean était contagieux. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise nouvelle mais il ne parvenait pas à se rassurer. Il avait hâte que Dean lui dise tout pour ne plus avoir à se demander ce qui l'attendait.

Il regarda son petit ami se lever de sa chaise et s'asseoir sur celle qui se trouvait à se droite. Il le laissa lui prendre la main et la serrer entre les siennes.

\- Cas, je t'aime. Je pense qu'il est important que je commence par là. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime comme jamais je ne pensais aimer quelqu'un et … parfois ça me fiche une trouille bleue parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais survivre à une séparation. Je ne pourrais pas surmonter ton départ. Mais la plupart du temps, je suis optimiste et heureux. Je sais que nous finirons par finir nos vies ensemble. Je sais que nous serons toujours ensemble et que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Cette partie de moi qui est optimiste est généralement triomphante sur celle qui imagine le pire. Mais il arrive que la seconde soit plus bruyante et alors je … je suis terrifié. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Plus maintenant que je sais ce que vivre avec toi signifie.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je t'aime aussi et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Il songea une seconde à aller chercher la bague qu'il avait acheté et à faire sa demande pour le lui prouver mais Dean n'avait pas lâché sa main et il semblait ne pas en avoir terminé avec ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il ne bougea donc pas et attendit que son petit ami le libère pour mettre un genou à terre et lui faire sa demande. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais c'était parfait finalement. Mieux qu'un coucher de soleil sur la plage. C'était ce dont Dean semblait avoir besoin à ce moment précis et cela donnait un sens à sa demande qu'une soirée à la plage n'aurait jamais pu lui donner.

\- Je le sais … je sais que tu m'aime et je sais que tu es heureux. Mais tu me connais … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter parfois … souvent … de moi et de tout … de tout le monde. Parfois, la voix de mon père se fait si présente dans ma tête que je ne peux plus rien entendre d'autre. Et quand cela arrive, il n'y a que toi qui peut m'apaiser … que ta présence qui parvient à me le faire oublier. Cas … mon amour … tu es mon âme sœur. Tu es ma moitié et tu es … tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu es celui auprès duquel je veux vieillir … avec qui je veux affronter ce monde et triompher de chaque épreuve. Tu es celui avec qui je veux me disputer et me réconcilier. Tu es celui qui m'as apporté tout ce dont je manquais sans jamais le savoir. Je t'aime et …

Castiel regarda Dean se lever puis mettre un genou à terre devant lui. Il devait probablement halluciner. Il n'était pas possible que son petit ami soit sur le point de faire ce qu'il semblait sur le point de faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir devancé d'une semaine. Il y avait surement une autre raison. Castiel savait pourtant qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Personne ne mettait un genou à terre devant la personne qu'il aimait … sauf s'il avait l'intention de …

\- Cas, veux tu m'épouser ? demanda alors Dean, mettant un terme aux questions que Castiel se posait.

Il avait sa réponse et il n'en revenait pas. Dean venait de le demander en mariage. Il venait de faire ce dont Castiel l'avait cru incapable. Il l'avait fait avant que lui n'en ait le temps. C'était complétement dingue. C'était incroyable et bouleversant. C'était aussi totalement hilarant. Parce que Castiel avait une bague dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit et qu'il allait faire sa demande dans exactement sept jours. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Cas ? l'appela alors Dean qui semblait ne pas interpréter son silence d'une façon positive.

Castiel secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête et se concentrer à nouveau entièrement sur Dean. Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de sa poche la petite boîte noire qu'il tenait à présent entre les mains. Il l'observa l'ouvrir pour lui montrer la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un simple anneau en argent qui brillait sous la lumière des bougies. Elle était simple et élégante. Idéale pour servir d'alliance le jour où ils se marieraient. C'était une bague presque identique à celle que Castiel cachait dans sa table de nuit. Cette fois, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il s'en voulut de réagir ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cela ferait une super histoire à raconter à leur famille un jour. Mais il devait se reprendre pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean puisse penser qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- Je suis désolé … je te jure que je … je ne me moque pas … mais c'est … Dean, j'allais … j'allais te demander de m'épouser dans exactement sept jours à compter d'aujourd'hui. J'avais tout prévu … la plage, le piquenique … la bague et … voilà que tu me devances … je … bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Oui. Ma réponse est oui.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer plus clair. Mais sa réponse avait au moins le mérite d'être enthousiaste. Il était incroyablement heureux à cet instant précis. A tel point qu'il avait la sensation d'être légèrement hystérique. Il s'en fichait. Peu importait qu'il ait l'air complètement fou à cet instant précis. Il allait se marier avec Dean. Il allait épouser l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être fou de joie.

\- Tu veux bien m'épouser ? Tu veux … on va se marier alors ? demanda Dean en souriant à son tour.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va se marier. Et crois-moi, on va être sacrément heureux tous les deux.

Dean ne semblait pas décider à bouger. Il semblait même totalement statufié avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel baissa les yeux sur la bague que son petit ami – fiancé – avait acheté.

\- Tu comptes me la passer au doigt ou tu veux rester comme ça jusqu'à demain ? demanda-t-il.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Non je vais … je vais te passer cette bague au doigt … et je veux que tu ailles chercher la bague que tu m'as acheté pour que je puisse la mettre mais je … j'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait que nous sommes fiancés. J'ai passé des jours entiers à imaginer le pire et je … je suis un peu sous le choc.

Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il était dans un état plutôt similaire. Il était toutefois capable de bouger contrairement à son fiancé. Il se pencha donc dans sa direction et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il courut dans leur chambre, sauta sur le lit pour atteindre sa table de chevet et en sortit la petite boite contenant la bague. Il la regarda une seconde avant de rejoindre Dean dans le salon. Le jeune homme s'était rassis sur une chaise mais ne semblait toujours pas remis de son choix. Castiel se laissa alors tomber à genoux devant lui et lui prit la main.

\- Dean Winchester, veux tu m'épouser ?

Dean rit une seconde en secouant la tête.

\- Bien sûr idiot, répondit-il aussitôt.

Castiel sortit alors la bague de sa boite puis l'enfila à l'annulaire gauche de son futur mari. Dean l'observa une seconde en souriant avant de prendre sa bague et de la passer au doigt de Castiel. Ce dernier la regarda un moment, émerveillé de voir qu'elle était presque similaire à celle qu'il avait lui-même acheté. La taille était parfaite. Elle brillait à son annulaire gauche. Déjà, il avait la sensation qu'elle avait toujours été là.

\- On est fiancés, constata Dean en tombant à genoux à son tour.

\- On est fiancés, répéta Castiel en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la suite qu'il voulait donner à cette soirée même s'il espérait qu'elle se terminerait au lit, entièrement nu et avec Dean gémissant sous lui. Il ne voulait toutefois pas précipiter les choses. Il pouvait boire un verre pour fêter ça avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de partager son idée avec Dean car déjà, le jeune homme approfondissait le baiser en poussant sa langue dans la bouche de Castiel alors que ses mains glissaient avec enthousiasme sous son tee shirt. De toute évidence, Dean n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps. Il avait une idée très précise de la façon dont il voulait fêter l'événement. Castiel n'était pas contre. Bien au contraire. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils parviendraient à se séparer suffisamment longtemps pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle par moment avant de connecter une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres aussitôt. Rapidement, Dean retira son tee shirt puis glissa ses mains sous l'élastique de son pantalon pour les poser sur ses fesses. Castiel recula le visage une seconde.

\- On devrait peut-être rejoindre la chambre non ? Je doute que le sol soit réellement confortable pour ce qu'on s'apprête à faire.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ici et maintenant, sur le sol de notre salon.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas contredire son fiancé sur ce point. Il le paierait peut-être le lendemain mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Dean avait commencé à baisser son pantalon et déjà Castiel sentait son sexe se tendre malgré le tissu qui le restreignait toujours.

Dean finit par s'allonger et Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde à lui retirer son tee shirt et son jean. Il prit ensuite place sur lui et vint presser son entrejambe contre celle de son fiancé. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand leurs sexes se touchèrent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau. Il doutait de pouvoir se retenir longtemps avec l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était peut-être le fait qu'ils soient fiancés qui rendait les choses plus intenses encore. Le sexe avec Dean était toujours incroyable. Mais cela semblait plus fort encore.

Il remua un moment ses hanches pour apporter un peu de friction à son sexe et celui de son fiancé. Mais Dean ne semblait pas avoir envie d'attendre. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir envie de perdre du temps avec les préliminaires. Il glissa ses mains sous le boxer de Castiel et serra ses fesses entre ses doigts. Castiel continua à l'embrasser une minute avant de se redresser pour finir de se déshabiller. Il retira ensuite le boxer de Dean puis se réallongea sur lui. Le contact de leurs deux corps nus lui arracha un énième gémissement alors que son fiancé l'embrassait avec fougue et passion. Castiel se perdit dans le baiser jusqu'à ce que Dean y mette un terme.

\- Tu vas passer aux choses sérieuses ou pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Castiel continuait d'être impressionné à chaque fois que son fiancé se montrait aussi à l'aise avec lui. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant et ils avaient fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois. Si les premiers temps, Dean était timide et parfois mal à l'aise avant de passer à l'acte, il avait fini par se détendre et par accepter qu'il était normal de vouloir ce qu'il voulait. Il était bien plus entreprenant à présent.

Castiel glissa une main entre eux et pressa ses doigts entre les fesses de son fiancé. Il fut surpris quand il constata que le muscle était déjà considérablement détendu et … couvert e lubrifiant. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme avait les joues qui rougissaient et semblait un peu nerveux à présent.

\- J'avais peur que tu me dises non mais j'espérais tout de même que tu … que tu dirais oui et je savais que cela finirait ainsi si c'était le cas. Je me suis préparé juste avant que tu arrives. Seul … sur le canapé avec ce vibromasseur que tu m'as acheté une fois et qu'on n'a jamais trouvé le temps d'utiliser. J'ai pensé à toi durant tout le temps … j'ai pensé au moment où tu serais en moi … j'étais convaincu que je n'aurais jamais la patience d'attendre que tu me prépares alors voilà … surprise ?!

Castiel jura entre ses dents avant d'embrasser son fiancé. Il pouvait facilement l'imaginer allongé sur le canapé, entièrement nu, les jambes écartées. Il avait acheté ce vibromasseur pour plaisanter et avait été surpris de voir que Dean envisageait de l'utiliser un jour. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour que le sexe soit génial. Il avait fini par l'oublier. Mais il pouvait le visualiser parfaitement à présent. Il pouvait voir Dean le glissant doucement en lui, ses dents serrant sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de gémir. Il se demandait si le jeune homme avait joui en le faisant. Ou s'il avait voulu attendre que Castiel soit en lui pour se laisser aller. Il le lui demanderait mais pas maintenant. Il avait plus important à faire.

Il écarta les jambes de Dean et les passa autour de sa taille. Il saisit ensuite son sexe et le positionna correctement. Quand il commença à pousser ses hanches en avant, il entendit Dean gémir et le vit basculer sa tête en arrière et fermer ses yeux. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le voir ainsi. Il était plus magnifique encore quand il s'abandonnait au plaisir. Il ne cherchait plus à se cacher. Il n'avait plus peur que Castiel le juge parce qu'il aimait tant être celui qui était pénétré.

Castiel avança doucement pour prolonger le plaisir. Les premières secondes à l'intérieur du corps de Dean était toujours particulièrement intenses. La pression autour de son sexe lui faisait tourner la tête. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de son fiancé lui faisait perdre ses moyens. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'il ne saurait pas se retenir. Qu'il jouirait dans la seconde. Il devait se mordre la lèvre pour se contenir.

Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour apprécier d'être à nouveau joint aussi intimement à Dean. Puis quand son fiancé rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, il commença à bouger. Il savait à présent exactement ce que son fiancé aimait. Il connaissait son corps par cœur. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il devait faire pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. La première fois qu'il avait réussi à le faire jouir sans stimuler son sexe mais uniquement sa prostate, il avait été surpris et plutôt fier de lui. Il tentait de reproduire cela à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas toujours une réussite. Mais il était convaincu qu'il y parviendrait ce soir. Dean semblait déjà proche et il n'avait encore rien fait.

Il tourna son bassin légèrement sur la gauche pour trouver le bon angle puis accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches. Dean poussa un cri quand il toucha sa prostate pour la première fois et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il garda le même angle et continua à aller et venir en Dean en gémissant à son tour.

\- Cas, souffla Dean en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Heureusement pour Castiel, son fiancé n'avait pas les ongles longs. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait probablement de longues marques de griffures dans le dos. Il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée. Il voulait que Dean le marque. Qu'il puisse parader ensuite devant tout le monde en leur montrant qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Et qu'il le rendait heureux. Qu'il lui apportait tout le plaisir qu'il méritait de recevoir. Il voulait porter la marque de son fiancé. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche posée à côté du visage de Dean et sourit. Il la portait déjà. Elle était symbolisée par la bague que le jeune homme avait passée à son doigt. Tout le monde saurait en le voyant qu'il était pris. Qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il accéléra à nouveau le rythme de ses hanches. Il était proche et il savait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il voulait toutefois que Dean jouisse avant lui. Ce n'était pas par fierté. Pas pour atteindre une quelconque performance. Il lui était arrivé parfois de jouir avant son fiancé. Ça n'avait pas été un problème. Il s'était ensuite occupé de lui en remplaçant son sexe par ses doigts et en prenant l'érection de Dean dans sa bouche. Il ne tenait pas de comptes. Mais ce soir, il voulait que son fiancé lâche prise avant lui. Il voulait le regarder durant tout le temps que cela durait. Car Dean lui avait fait un cadeau incroyable. Un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru recevoir de lui. Pas parce qu'il doutait de son amour et de son engagement mais parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Que cela ne coulait pas de source pour un homme qui avait vu les dégâts que le mariage avait causé à son père ou à Bobby. Qui avait été le témoin de la destruction totale d'une personne quand elle perdait la personne qu'elle avait épousée. Il avait peur du mariage. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager mais parce qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un risque si cela tournait mal. Et il avait peur de se retrouver à terre si toutefois le bonheur était de courte durée.

Il savait que Dean avait fait un incroyable pas en avant ce soir et il voulait le récompenser pour son geste. Il voulait privilégier son plaisir avant même de penser au sien.

Il continua donc à marteler la prostate de son fiancé en se mordant la langue pour contenir son plaisir. Il allait saisir le sexe de Dean dans sa main pour précipiter les choses quand le jeune homme se tendit finalement sous lui et poussa un long cri qui fut probablement entendu par tous leurs voisins. Castiel le regarda jouir longuement et se répandre sur son torse. Il observa la façon dont son visage se tendit et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Il sentit ses doigts presser contre la peau de son cou. Il sentit également ses jambes trembler autour de sa taille.

Rapidement, la pression autour de son sexe s'accentua trop pour qu'il puisse continuer à aller et venir en Dean. Il lâcha donc prise et jouit sans retenue. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Le plaisir envahit tout son corps et pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance tant tout lui semblait intense. Il était à bout de souffle et à bout de force. Il se laissa finalement tomber en avant quand le plaisir s'atténua et atterrit sur le torse de Dean.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il quand le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

\- Hmmmmm c'est pas grave, répliqua Dean en enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes avant que Dean ne finisse par gigoter sous Castiel. Ce dernier réalisa alors que le sol n'était probablement pas l'endroit idéal pour rester allongé aussi longtemps. Il était confortablement installé sur son fiancé, son visage enfouit dans son cou mais Dean n'avait pas cette chance.

\- Mal au dos ? demanda-t-il, capable de faire une phrase complète.

\- Un peu oui … je ne suis pas contre l'idée de rejoindre la chambre maintenant. J'espère juste que mes jambes pourront supporter mon poids.

Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te porterais, promit Castiel.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire hein ? plaisanta Dean en retour.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, promit Castiel sans hésiter.

Il inspira profondément pour emplir ses narines de l'odeur du jeune homme avant de se redresser à contre cœur. Il eut quelques difficultés à se remettre sur ses pieds et ses genoux protestèrent aussitôt. Mais il les ignora pour le moment et tendit la main à Dean pour l'aider à se remettre debout à son tour. Le jeune homme vacilla une seconde, visiblement toujours sous l'effet de son orgasme et passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel pour se stabiliser. Ce dernier envisageait de tenir sa promesse et de porter son fiancé jusqu'à la chambre même si cela allait probablement lui demander un effort – Dean était plus musclé, plus grand et donc plus lourd que lui – quand le jeune homme recula finalement d'un pas.

\- On dirait bien que tu ne vas pas avoir à te ruiner le dos pour me porter jusqu'au lit, constata t-il.

\- Je suis plus fort que tu ne sembles le croire, répliqua Castiel en prenant un air faussement blessé.

\- Et je suis plus lourd que tu ne le penses mon amour.

\- Tu n'es pas gros, protesta Castiel qui savait combien Dean pouvait être complexé parfois.

C'était quelque chose qui l'avait surpris au tout début de leur histoire. Il ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Dean pouvait avoir le moindre complexe. Il était grand et musclé. Il avait un corps que beaucoup lui enviait. Il cherchait pourtant à se cacher parfois. Croisait ses bras sur son torse quand il était nu devant Castiel. Ce dernier avait fini par lui demander ce qui lui posait problème. Dean avait alors admis à demi-mots qu'il ne se trouvait pas aussi parfait que ce que Castiel pensait. Il avait quelques complexes. La plupart concernaient son ventre. Ses abdominaux n'étaient pas saillants et il avait de minuscules poignées d'amour dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Castiel avait alors pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait comme il l'était et qu'il se fichait de tout ça. Il le lui prouvait du bout des doigts et du bout des lèvres. Dean finit par ne plus chercher à se cacher de lui. Mais les complexes étaient toujours là.

\- Non mais je fais cinq bons centimètres de plus que toi et je suis moins svelte que toi … si tu tentes de me porter, tu vas sans doute te bousiller le dos.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire, répliqua Castiel, prêt à relever le challenge.

Il se fichait de se faire mal. Il allait prouver à son petit ami qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de son poids. Il prit les bras de Dean pour les passer autour de son cou puis plia les genoux pour passer un bras sous ceux de son fiancé.

\- Accroche-toi, souffla-t-il.

\- Cas, non, tu …

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Castiel le souleva du sol aussitôt et se redressa. Il avait peut-être surestimé légèrement sa force. Car une fois Dean installé entre ses bras, il doutait de pouvoir marcher. Il serra les dents alors que son fiancé secoua la tête en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu es complément dingue, murmura-t-il.

Castiel ne répondit rien et commença à marcher. Heureusement pour lui, la distance entre le salon et le lit n'était pas longue. Il parvint donc à rejoindre la chambre rapidement. Quand il déposa son fiancé sur le lit, les muscles de son dos protestèrent mais il ne dit rien. Il se redressa et toisa Dean du regard.

\- Alors ? lança-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il devait paraître ridicule ainsi, complètement nu et couvert de sueur mais il s'en fichait. Car son attitude faisait rire Dean et c'était un son qu'il voulait entendre encore et encore.

\- Alors je maintiens ce que j'ai dit … tu es complètement dingue … je vais épouser un malade !

\- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé.

\- Et je ne regrette absolument rien. Je t'aime.

\- Parfait.

Dean lui fit alors signe de le rejoindre sur le lit. Castiel ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta aussitôt. La sueur commençait à sécher sur son corps et il avait froid. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et regarda Dean en faire de même quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le côté, face à face pour se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si demain, tu ne peux plus marcher, tu l'auras bien cherché, commenta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et si demain, toi, tu ne peux pas marcher alors … tu l'aurais bien cherché aussi, répliqua Castiel.

\- Si je ne peux pas marcher, ce sera entièrement ta faute ! Tu aurais dû te montrer plus délicat.

\- Tu n'aimes pas que je sois délicat … tu me le reproches à chaque fois que j'essaie de ralentir un peu le rythme.

\- Pas faux … parfois, je passe des heures le lendemain à admirer les bleus que tu as laissé sur mes hanches … et sans doute que je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais j'aime plus que tout les quelques premières secondes où je me lève et où je boîte uniquement parce que j'ai la sensation de pouvoir encore te sentir en moi. J'espère qu'on pourra toujours se montrer aussi disons …passionnés quand on sera vieux et qu'on aura tous les deux des hanches artificielles.

Castiel sourit, amusé par la plaisanterie de Dean et ravi de voir qu'il se projetait aussi loin dans leur avenir.

\- Je ne cesserais jamais de te désirer, assura-t-il.

\- Même quand je serais vieux et ridé et que plus rien ne tiendra en place ?

\- Même quand tu seras ridé et vieux … et d'ailleurs, je le serais aussi et avant toi puisque je suis plus âgé que toi.

\- De deux ans Cas. Ça ne fait aucune différence.

\- On verra.

Castiel embrassa ensuite Dean pour mettre fin à la discussion. Il était encore sous le coup de la demande de son fiancé et il savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques minutes le lendemain pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait hâte d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'il était fiancé même s'il était convaincu qu'ils étaient tous au courant du projet de Dean. Mais pour le moment, il voulait s'endormir aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il allait épouser. Il voulait rêver au jour de la cérémonie et ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à l'avenir radieux qui s'annonçait pour eux.


	31. Déclaration

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 31 corrigé comme toujours par Elyrine.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité**

 **A jeudi**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Angel de Sarah Mc Lachlan**

 **Chapitre 31 : Déclaration**

 _« Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. »_

 _Antoine de Saint Exupéry_

Dean allait mieux. C'était indéniable. Il avançait jour après jour. Parfois, il se réveillait en se souvenant de quelque chose de nouveau. Parfois les souvenirs lui venaient sous forme de flash-backs au moment où il s'y attendait le moindre. Parfois, enfin, les journées s'écoulaient sans le moindre souvenir neuf. Il ne se laissa pas abattre quand c'tait le cas. Il se raccrochait à toutes les certitudes qu'il avait déjà. Il aimait Castiel et il voulait continuer à vivre sa vie à ses côtés. Il avait une fille merveilleuse et brillante qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Sa famille était géniale et présente. Son frère allait avoir un enfant. Bobby avait rencontré une femme qu'il fréquentait régulièrement et qu'il semblait beaucoup aimer. Gabriel était de nouveau avec Hannah et si Dean ne se souvenait pas d'elle, Castiel s'était chargé de lui expliquer pourquoi leur relation était aussi compliqué. Rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Ils continuaient leur route ensemble et tout allait pour le mieux.

Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas que Dean pouvait renoncer à ses séances avec le Docteur Crowley. Il était toujours dépressif. Ce n'était pas une maladie qu'on pouvait guérir d'un claquement de doigt. C'était quelque chose de sérieux et qui nécessitait un traitement et un suivi sérieux. Il continuait donc à le voir et à lui parler. Il continuait à écouter ses conseils et à tenter de les suivre. Il prenait ses cachets et écrivait son journal comme Crowley le lui avait demandé.

Dean aurait probablement tout laissé tomber s'il n'avait pas eu Castiel et Lyra. Il n'aurait pas continué à suivre son programme et ce serait contenter des progrès qu'il avait fait jusque-là. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire plus d'efforts. Mais il était un mari aujourd'hui et un père de famille. Cela impliquait qu'il se force à suivre les conseils de son psychologue même s'il avait parfois l'impression de ne plus en avoir besoin.

Il avait recommencé à dessiner également. Il n'avait pas la même efficacité qu'avant son accident mais il était plutôt fier de lui. Il réussissait à peindre des choses qui lui plaisaient. Il y avait encore quelques échecs mais il était confiant. Il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Sa relation avec Lyra est au beau fixe. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec sa fille pour réapprendre toutes les choses dont il ne se souvenait pas encore. Il lui consacrait la quasi majorité de son temps libre. Il se sentait incroyablement proche d'elle et plus les jours passaient, plus il se sentait père à nouveau.

Sa relation avec Castiel était également encourageante. Après leur dernière soirée en tête à tête, ils n'avaient rien fait de sexuel. Dean en avait envie mais il ne se sentait pas entièrement prêt. Ce n'était de toute façon pas facile pour eux de trouver du temps pour faire quoi que ce soit quand ils devaient s'occuper de leur fille la majeure partie du temps.

Dean n'était pas mal à l'aise avec Castiel. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments ou sur le fait que son mari était bel et bien l'homme de sa vie. Il aurait aimé être capable de le lui dire. C'était le seul point noir dans cette histoire. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à dire Castiel qu'il l'aimait. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises avant de se raviser. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne réussissait pas. Il en comprenait pas ce qui le bloquait. Il savait que Castiel apprécierait de l'entendre dire ces trois mots fatidiques. Il ne risquait pas de s'opposer à un refus. Il devait lui dire. Il devait se montrer honnête. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Sam. Il lui en avait déjà assez dit et son frère était occupé avec la grossesse de sa femme et leur futur enfant. Il avait suffisamment de choses à gérer pour ne pas avoir en plus à s'occuper des problèmes de son frère aîné.

Il refusait d'évoquer le sujet avec Bobby. Il aurait sans doute choisi Gabriel s'il avait réussi à se souvenir de lui. Mais pour le moment, le frère de Castiel restait un quasi étranger pour lui et il ne pouvait pas envisager de lui ouvrir son cœur.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option. Crowley. Il avait appris à faire confiance à son psychologue. Il avait eu du mal à se confier à lui au début. Mais ses méthodes peu conventionnelles et son franc parler avaient poussé Dean à lui faire finalement confiance. Il ne le regrettait pas. Il savait qu'il lui devait en partie les progrès spectaculaires qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il venait le voir régulièrement.

Il attendit donc son prochain rendez vous avec lui pour aborder le sujet. Ils étaient installés dans le bureau du psychologue depuis seulement quelques secondes – Dean sur le fauteuil en cuir qu'il occupait toujours et Crowley sur sa chaise de bureau en face de lui – quand le jeune homme choisit de se lancer.

Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'à trop retarder l'échéance, il finirait par renoncer. Il était préférable pour lui de se lancer sans réfléchir et sans perdre de temps. Crever l'abcès immédiatement. Ou faire comme avec un pansement qu'on avait peur d'arracher.

\- Je suis amoureux de mon mari, déclara-t-il alors.

Crowley leva le nez du dossier de Dean et le dévisagea. Il le consultait toujours au début de leur séance. Dean ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de relire des notes qu'il devait connaître par cœur à présent. Il ne l'interrompait en général jamais durant ce processus. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Le sujet était trop important.

\- Est-ce que je suis sensé vous féliciter ou … qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement de moi en me disant cela ?

Dean soupira longuement. Il aurait peut-être dû expliquer la situation à son psychologue avant de lui annoncer ainsi qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. Il supposait que cela devait paraître étrange comme entrée en matière.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me félicitiez … je ne m'attends pas à … le problème, c'est que je ne lui ai pas dit … pas encore.

\- Alors pourquoi venir me l'annoncer à moi ? Vous savez j'espère que votre vie amoureuse ne m'intéresse pas ?

\- Je m'en doute oui mais … j'ai besoin de vos conseils et puisque c'est pour ça que je vous paie, j'espérais bêtement que vous accepteriez de m'en donner au moins un ou deux.

\- Des conseils sur le fait que vous êtes amoureux de l'homme que vous avez épousé et avec qui vous avez fondé une famille ? Quel conseil pourrais-je vous donner si ce n'est … foncer et aller faire … ce que vous faites avec lui quand vous êtes seuls.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir et il détourna le regard en entendant les propos de son psychologue. Il était à présent habitué à son attitude. Il savait bien qu'il restait le meilleur psychologue de la ville malgré ses remarques parfois difficiles à entendre. C'était ainsi qu'il procédait et ainsi qu'il obtenait les meilleurs résultats. Mais Dean n'aimait pas l'entendre ainsi parler de sa vie sexuelle et intime comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet amusant et léger.

\- Non je veux … ce que j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à comprendre, c'est pourquoi je ne réussis pas à le lui dire alors que je sais qu'il veut l'entendre … alors que je sais qu''il sera sans doute heureux et ravi que je lui avoue enfin.

Crowley soupira longuement. Parfois, il semblait las d'entendre Dean se plaindre. Le jeune homme ne se laissait pas déstabiliser pr cette attitude. Cela faisait partie du personnage.

\- A votre avis pourquoi ne lui avez-vous toujours rien dit ?

\- Ok, je sais que répondre à une question pr une autre question est quelque chose que vous faites toujours vous autres psychologue mais je pensais que vous étiez différents. Franchement, si j'avais la réponse à cette question, je ne serais pas là pour vous la poser !

Crowley sourit, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux puis sur la bouche durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suppose que j'ai peur … je ne sais juste pas de quoi. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa réaction. Ça devrait me suffire. Je devrais déjà le lui avoir dit à de mutiples reprises. Je eux dire … on s'est embrassé … on a même été un peu plus … enfin disons … notre relation avance et tout est parfait … il n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il m'aime et moi je … je continue à le garder pour moi comme un idiot que je suis.

\- Dean, vous n'êtes pas un idiot.

\- Vous me l'avez pourtant dit à de multiples reprises depuis que je viens vous voir.

\- Parce que je le pense … ce que je voulais dire par là c'est que dans ce cas précis, vous n'êtes pas un idiot. Il est parfaitement normal d'avoir peur.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce que Crowley lui dise de se bouger et de se montrer un peu plus courageux. Il aimait le bousculer parfois pour le forcer à faire ce qu'il avait peur de faire. C'était pour ça que Dean l'appréciait autant. Il aimait que son psychologue ne cherche pas à aller toujours dans son sens uniquement pour le garder comme patient. Il voulait qu'on le confronte à la vérité et qu'on l'oblige à réagir. Ce que Crowley faisait merveilleusement bien. Mais pour une fois, il semblait penser qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur. Ce qui était sans nul doute une grande première depuis qu'il le voyait.

\- Je pensais que vous me diriez l'inverse, confessa-t-il alors.

\- Je vous l'aurais dit si je le pensais. Mais pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous. Ce que je vais faire, c'est vous aider à comprendre de quoi vous avez peur et vous aider à surmonter cette peur pour enfin être en mesure de dire à Castiel ce que vous ressentez pour lui.

C'était exactement ce que Dean attendait de lui. Ce pour quoi il était venu le voir aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide à comprendre et à avancer. Il en avait assez de faire du surplace.

\- Vous m'avez que vous n'aviez pas peur de la réaction de Castiel mais je pense au contraire que c'est justement là que se situe votre problème, déclara Crowley en refermant le dossier de Dean et en le jetant sur son bureau derrière lui.

\- Comment ça ? Je sais qu'il m'aime. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait parti depuis un moment maintenant. S'il est resté, c'est forcément parce qu'il m'aime. Il s'est montré patient avec moi et il est là pour me soutenir. Personne ne se sacrifie autant pour quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que vous avez confiance en Castiel et je sais que vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous envoie vous faire voir quand vous lui avouerez que vous l'aimez. C'est évident.

\- Alors quoi ?

Crowley croisa ses jambes et dévisagea une seconde Dean sans rien dire. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir qu'il espérait le voir trouver la réponse par lui-même. Qu'il espérait qu'en réfléchissant, Dean serait capable de mettre le doigt sur le problème sans qu'il soit contraint de lui expliquer. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui clochait chez lui. S'il le savait, il ne serait pas là. Il n'aurait pas tenté de parler avec Castiel à de multiples reprises sans le moindre résultat. Il lui aurait déjà qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. L'attitude de Crowley commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et il était prêt à le lui dire. Heureusement pour lui, son psychologue reprit la parole avant qu'il n'en ai le temps.

\- Parfois, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas un cas désespéré, se lamenta Crowley en secouant la tête.

\- Et parfois je me demande moi si vous n'êtes pas un salopard sans cœur, répliqua Dean vexé.

\- Je croyais que nous nous étions entendus sur le fait que les insultes gratuites étaient proscrites dans ce bureau ?

\- Oui et bien si vous n'aviez pas commencé par m'insulter, j'aurais probablement tenu cette promesse.

\- Très bien Dean … je vais vous expliquer.

Dean lui fit signe de parler d'un geste de la main. Crowley attendit encore quelques secondes, sans doute pour ménager le suspense, avant de se lancer.

\- Ce que je pense, c'est que vous avez bel et bien peur de la réaction de Castiel. Pas qu'il vous rejette non … mais le contraire en fait. Vous avez peur qu'il soit heureux en l'apprenant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur qu'il soit heureux ? C'est tout ce que je veux pour lui depuis le début.

\- Vous souhaitez son bonheur mais vous n'êtes toujours pas sûr d'être la personne adéquate pour le rendre heureux. Vous continuez de douter de vous parce que vos souvenirs ne reviennent pas suffisamment vite et que vous avez peur qu'ils ne reviennent jamais entièrement. Vous ne voulez pas le faire espérer quand vous ne savez pas si vous serez capable de lui donner ce que vous estimez qu'il ait en droit d'attendre.

\- Je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je veux … je veux …

Dean s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait reconnaître que ce que Crowley venait de lui dire avait du sens. Il avait effectivement peur parfois de ne plus se souvenir de rien de plus. Il avait peur de se réveiller un jour sans qu'aucun nouveau souvenir ne lui revienne. Il devrait alors admettre sa défaite et tenter de reconstruire sa vie avec ce dont il se rappelait. Il savait que Castiel était prêt à l'accepter. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le lui imposer. Cela nécessiterait qu'il reprenne tout à zéro.

\- Je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez mais vous ne voulez pas faire peser vos problèmes sur lui et sur votre fille. Vous ne voulez pas lui imposer votre amnésie comme vous le faites depuis votre réveil. Vous pensez qu'il finira par se lasser. Et vous avez peur qu'en lui avouant votre amour, vous le poussiez à rester quand il serait peut-être mieux loin de vous.

\- Je … je ne veux pas le perdre non plus, avoua Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non, vous ne voulez pas le perdre Dean. Mais vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier pour cette idée stupide qu'il serait sans doute mieux seul qu'avec vous comme vous le faites toujours. Et c'est là tout votre problème. Vous devez accepter que les gens vous aiment comment vous êtes. Que ce soit amnésique ou non. Castiel est amoureux de vous et vous êtes amoureux de lui. Peu importe que vous souvenirs reviennent ou non.

\- Donc je devrais juste lui dire et me lancer à corps perdu dans cette histoire ?

\- Si c'est effectivement ce que vous voulez, alors oui … si vous avez réellement envie de faire votre vie avec Castiel, vous devez accepter qu'il en ait envie lui aussi.

Dean prit une seconde pour assimiler ce que Crowley venait de lui dire. C'était un choc d'entendre ses propos. Mais maintenant que la colère et la surprise étaient passées, il devait reconnaitre que tout ceci avait du sens. Il agissait avec Castiel comme il l'avait fait au tout début de leur histoire. Il refusait de s'engager pour de bon parce qu'il continuait d'avoir peur que tout se finisse mal. Il refusait de prendre ce risque. Ou plutôt, il refusait de le faire courir à Castiel. C'était stupide. Il était passé outre toutes ces bêtises à l'époque. Il devait être capable de le faire à nouveau.

\- Dean, avouer vos sentiments à Castiel est une promesse que vous lui ferez. C'est lui avouer que vous souhaitez vieillir à ses côtés, que vous souhaitez rester même si vous ne veniez à jamais retrouver la mémoire. C'est faire un saut dans le vide mais le faire avec quelqu'un qui vous tiendra la main quelle que soit la façon dont vous atterrirez. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous devez prendre à la légère parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que Castiel prendra à la légère.

\- Si je le prenais à la légère, je l'aurais déjà fait non ?

\- Exactement Dean. Le fait que vous soyez aussi inquiet à l'idée de révéler vos sentiments à Castiel et de lui donner de faux espoir est la preuve que vous tenez sincèrement à lui. Et la preuve également qu'il est sans doute grand temps pour vous de le lui avouer.

Dean hocha la tête quelques secondes avant de soupirer longuement. Il se demandait souvent comment il aurait fait pour avancer s'il n'avait pas eu Crowley. Il avait toujours pensé que consulter un psychologue était stupide et n'apportait rien de bon. Mais ses rendez vous avec Crowley l'aidait énormément. Il lui devait beaucoup. Il en était conscient.

\- Je vais lui parler. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur. J'en ai assez de me poser des questions en permanence. Je ne peux pas continuer à laisser la situation me contrôler. Je dois reprendre les choses en main. Je veux vivre ma vie et je veux la vivre avec lui. Je vais lui dire que je l'aime et si toutefois je ne parviens plus à me souvenir de tout, je lui demanderais de m'épouser à nouveau pour me créer de nouveaux souvenirs. Je reprendrais tout à zéro si toutefois c'est nécessaire.

\- C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour une demande en mariage Dean. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêt pour un tel engagement. Mais envisager votre relation avec Castiel comme une nouvelle histoire est la meilleure manière pour vous de ne plus avoir peur de tout constamment. Quand on commence à fréquenter quelqu'un, on commet des erreurs … on avance à tâtons et on apprend à connaître l'autre. C'est ce que vous vivez avec Castiel. Il est prêt à vous accompagner sur ce chemin. Mais c'est vous qui devez décider de vous y engager. Il ne pourra pas le faire pour vous.

Dean avait été probablement trop enthousiaste quand il avait commencé à retrouver ses souvenirs. Il avait pensé qu'il allait rapidement se rappeler de tout. Qu'il se réveillerait un matin en ayant entièrement retrouvé la mémoire. Mais plus les jours avançaient et plus il réalisait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il l'oubliait facilement quand il occupait son temps à travailler ou à s'occuper de Lyra. Mais quand il se posait et qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il réalisait que la situation continuait à l'angoisser. Il avait juste choisi de ne pas y penser. Mais une nouvelle fois, Crowley l'avait forcé à ouvrir ses yeux et à se confronter à la réalité. Ce n'était jamais facile ou agréable. Mais c'était nécessaire.

\- Je veux le faire, assura-t-il complètement convaincu.

Il était étonnant de voir combien il était parfois facile d'oublier sa peur quand on comprenait enfin d'où elle provenait. Il avait suffi à Dean d'entendre ce qui clochait pour ne plus être effrayé à l'idée d'y faire face.

\- Rien ne vous retient, répliqua Crowley.

\- Sauf que la séance n'est pas terminée, rappela Dean en pointant son doigt en direction de l'horloge au-dessus du bureau de son psychologue.

\- Nous nous rattraperons la prochaine fois. Il me semble que dire à votre mari que vous l'aimez est plus important que rester avec moi à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- On ne parle jamais de la pluie et du beau temps quand je suis ici.

\- C'est une façon de parler Dean. Ne jouez pas sur les mots et filez d'ici avant que je ne vous mette à la porte !

Dean lui sourit avant de se lever du fauteuil en un bond. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait hâte de parler à Castiel. Il avait envie de lui avouer ses sentiments et de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à le convaincre qu'il était sincère. Jusqu'à oublier tous ces longues journées de doute. Il voulait l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et se blottir ensuite contre lui sur leur canapé jusqu'à ce que leur fille rentre de l'école.

Il remercia Crowley longuement pour tous ses conseils avant de quitter son bureau. Il descendit les escaliers en courant et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises en chemin. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il avait bien top hâte de rentrer pour se soucier de se casser la jambe en cours de route.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche une fois à l'extérieur et ouvrit un message qu'il adressa à Castiel.

« J'espère que tu es toujours à la maison parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et ça ne peut pas attendre. C'est une bonne nouvelle rassure toi. A tout de suite. »

Il rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche et prit la direction de sa voiture. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la réponse de Castiel. Il savait que son mari l'attendait à la maison comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous chez Crowley.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, Dean trouva la voiture de Castiel dans l'allée de leur maison. Son mari était bel et bien là à l'attendre, probablement impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire un long discours. Il n'avait rien préparé sur le chemin. Il était presque sûr que Castiel n'avait besoin que d'entendre les mots « je t'aime » sans fioritures et sans paroles inutiles. Dean n'était de toute façon pas d'humeur à attendre plus longtemps. Il avait laissé trop de temps lui échapper et il avait besoin de déclarer ses sentiments à Castiel sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Il poussa la porte de la maison un peu trop violemment et grimaça quand elle heurta le mur. Il retira aussitôt ses chaussures puis referma la porte et se précipita dans le salon.

Castiel était assis sur le canapé, la télévision allumée et la télécommande dans la main. Il ne regardait toutefois pas l'écran et observait Dean à la place. Il semblait un peu nerveux. Probablement anxieux.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire pour le rassurer avant de combler la distance qui les séparait et de tomber à genoux devant lui. Une nouvelle fois, il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus délicat en heurtant le sol. Son genou protesta, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Castiel se pencha vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il était tellement ridicule que Castiel s'inquiète pour lui à ce moment que Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son mari le dévisagea, visiblement surpris par sa réaction. Il devait lui paraître complètement fou à cet instant précis. Il était grand temps pour lui de lui expliquer pourquoi il était dans cet état.

\- Non … ou plutôt si mais on s'en fiche, répondit Dean en prenant les mains de Castiel dans les siennes.

Pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort contre ses côtes. Il aurait aimé être plus calme mais il était surexcité.

\- Dean ? l'appela alors Castiel.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Pas après s'être comporté ainsi et être rentré plus tôt que prévu de son rendez vous avec Crowley. Il était sans doute inquiet alors qu'il n'avait strictement aucune raison de l'être.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il finalement sans préambule.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui demander de répéter avant de la refermer, apparemment à courts de mots. Ce n'était pas une déclaration ordinaire. Ce n'tait pas ainsi que la majorité des gens procédaient. Mais rien n'était normal pour Dean depuis son réveil. Sa vie était sans dessus dessous, son cerveau en chantier et l'un de ses seuls points de repère se trouvait assis en face de lui à le regarder fixement. Lui déclarer son amour était la seule chose qui comptait. Peu importait dans quelles circonstances il avait fait cette annonce.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point dire ces trois mots le soulagerait d'un poids immense. Il avait imaginé ce moment. Il s'était fait tout un tas de scénarios dans sa tête. Il avait réfléchi aux différentes manières dont Castiel réagirait en l'entendant. Mais il n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé ce qu'il ressentirait en le disant. Il était soulagé. Il se sentait plus léger. Il se sentait bien et libéré d'un secret.

\- Tu … je … est-ce que tu en as pris conscience pendant ton rendez-vous avec Crowley ? demanda finalement Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Non, je le sais depuis un moment maintenant. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai regardé notre album photo avec Sam. Je voulais te le dire mais les mots … les mots ne venaient pas. J'avais peur et je ne savais même pas de quoi. Alors j'ai décidé d'en parler avec Crowley et il … il m'a ouvert les yeux sur les raisons de mon silence.

\- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Castiel en souriant doucement.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi oui. Je ne peux pas te dire s'il s'agit là de mes anciens sentiments revenus à la surface ou si je suis tout simplement retombé amoureux de toi depuis mon réveil. Ça n'a aucune importance. Ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime comme un fou et que … j'estime que tu avais besoin de me l'entendre dire. Je t'aime Castiel Novak Winchester.

Castiel avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Dean ne fut pas surpris d'en voir quelques-unes s'échapper pour couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya du bout des doigts avant de sourire à son mari.

\- J'avais peur Cas. Pas peur que tu me rejettes parce que je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu es honnête quand ut me dis que tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser tomber. J'avais peur … j'avais peur que ces mots te fassent rester. C'est stupide je sais. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre mais je … j'avais peur que t'avouer mon amour ne te lie à moi pour de bon et que tu … tu sois finalement contraint de rester même si je ne retrouvais jamais la mémoire pour de bon.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel, visiblement ému.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je te crois. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de te le dire maintenant. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur. J'en ai assez de laisser mon amnésique guider ma vie. Je veux reprendre le contrôle et cela commence par te dire ce que je ressens sans avoir peur de le faire.

\- Tu es merveilleux.

Dean baissa les yeux en sentant ses joues rougir. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire ou de particulièrement courageux. Bien sûr, pour lui, révéler honnêtement ses sentiments était une épreuve. Il estimait toutefois que cela ne méritait pas un tel compliment de la part de son mari.

\- Non, Dean, ne fuis pas mon regard s'il te plait … juste … lève tes yeux et écoute-moi, supplia Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait aussitôt. Il eut du mal à garder son regard rivé dans celui remplis de larmes de son mari. Mais il se força à le faire parce qu'il savait que Castiel en avait besoin. Il voulait lui donner tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin.

\- La première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, c'était quelques jours après notre dispute … j'étais en colère contre toi … je ne pensais pas pouvoir te pardonner et … tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. J'avais toutes les raisons de douter de toi et pourtant … pourtant, j'ai su aussitôt que tu disais vrai. Que tu étais sincère. Je l'ai su parce que je te connais Dean. Je sais quand tu mens … je sais quand tu as peur de quelque chose et je sais quand tu dis la vérité. C'était vrai il y a neuf et c'est plus vrai encore aujourd'hui.

Dean ne voyait pas vraiment où Castiel voulait en venir en lui disant tout cela mas il n'avait pas l'intention de l'interrompre. Il préférait lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Je te connais par cœur Dean. Je vis à tes côtés depuis dix ans et je t'ai connu à toutes les étapes de ta vie … aux meilleurs comme aux plus mauvais moments. Ces derniers jours, je … j'ai senti que tu avais peur à nouveau. Que tu hésitais à me parler et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je ne t'ai pas demandé quoi parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que je savais que tu finirais par venir m'en parler. Il fallait juste te laisser le temps de le faire. Je ne m'attendais pas … je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration. Et j'espérais que tu en arriverais là … j'espérais sincèrement que tu finirais par prononcer ces trois mots qui changent tout … qui changent tout et rien à la fois parce que je le savais … quelque part au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su.

Dean devait paraître confus – il l'était vraiment quant au sens de la tirade de son mari – puisque ce dernier reprit la parole à nouveau après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Je me doute que je ne dois pas être très clair. Ce que j'essaie de te dire … avec bien peu de réussite visiblement … c'est que tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à le dire plus tôt. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, le simple fait que tu sois toujours là est un miracle pur moi. Par parce que tu es lâche et que je pensais te voir fuir à la première occasion mais parce que tu aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire et qu'honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais aussi bien réagi que toi à ta place. Ce que j'essaie également e te dire, c'est qu'il est inutile de me le promettre ou de me le jurer parce que je sais que tu es sincère et que je sais tu ne me mens pas. Et … la dernière chose que je veux te dire, c'est que je t'aime plus que ma vie elle-même et que je me fiche de ce qui se passerait ou ne se passera pas demain ou dans dix ans … je t'aime et je vais rester.

C'était au tour de Dean d'avoir les larmes aux yeux à présent. Il ne savait pas bien quoi dire après un tel monologue et une telle déclaration. Les mots de Castiel lui allaient droit au cœur. Ils le touchaient plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il voulait toutefois que son mari le sache. Il allait devoir faire un effort et essayer de lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu sais Cas … parler à Crowley m'a permis de comprendre ma peur et de lui faire face. Te parler et t'entendre me dire toutes ces choses magnifiques me permet de l'effacer. Tu es … tu es un miracle. Tu as dit que le fait que je sois toujours là malgré tout est miraculeux à tes yeux mais aux miens, c'est le fait que tu sois aussi patient … que tu sois capable de guérir tous mes maux avec juste quelques paroles … que tu sois toi … c'est ça qui est miraculeux. Je t'aime pour toutes ces raisons et aussi pour … pour tout ce que tu es et pour tout ce que tu m'apportes depuis le premier jour. Je t'aime.

Castiel rit alors une seconde avant de se pencher vers Dean pour déposer un baiser sur son front puis un sur le bout de son nez.

\- Et peut être que je ne me souviendrais jamais de tout … peut être que je devrais un jour admettre que je ne serais plus tout à fait le même homme que celui qui a eu cet accident … mais parce que je sais à présent que tu seras à mes côtés quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ne suis pas inquiet. Je suis … je suis heureux Cas. Je suis tellement heureux que je ne sais même pas comment te le dire avec des mots.

\- Tu y arrives très bien Dean.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que mes mots ne sont pas suffisamment forts … qu'il n'en existe aucun pour exprimer réellement ce que je ressens. J'aimerais pouvoir te le prouver. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été plus doué pour prouver les choses par les gestes que par les mots. Je le ferais un jour … je ne suis pas encore … c'est un peu trop tôt. Mais je peux te promettre que je ne te ferais pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- Je suis prêt à attendre toute ma vie Dean. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour en être convaincu c'est de toi voir sourire et de t'entendre rire. C'est de te regarder avec notre fille et sentir que ce que tu fais avec elle n'est pas forcé ou surjoué pour lui faire plaisir. La seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin c'est que tu sois bien ici avec nous.

Dean sourit, soulagé. Il continuait de penser que son incapacité à coucher avec Castiel était un problème qu'il devait résoudre. Mais il avait l'intention d'y travailler avec Crowley pour trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible. Pour le moment, il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis et que sur la certitude qu'il avait d'aimer Castiel et d'être aimé en retour. Pas pour ce qu'il avait été avant son accident. Ou du moins pas uniquement. Mais aussi et surtout pour ce qu'il était maintenant.

\- Je vais te faire une dernière promesse Castiel et ensuite on pourra passer à autre chose et profiter dignement de notre après midi avant le retour de Lyra.

\- Je t'écoute.

Dean se rappela alors ce qu'il avait dit à Crowley durant leur session. Ce qu'il avait prévu de faire si toutefois les souvenirs ne lui revenaient jamais en mémoire. C'était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour l'avouer à Castiel mais il avait besoin de le partager avec lui pour lui prouver une dernière fois que tout ceci était sérieux et qu'il avait l'intention de s'engager sur le long terme avec lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Il espérait parvenir à dire ce qu'il avait à dire sans se mettre à pleurer ou à bafouiller comme un idiot.

\- Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à me souvenir de tout. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais regarder nos photos de mariage et me rappeler de cette journée. Je ne maîtrise rien dans cette histoire et ça me frustre bien sûr mais je dois l'accepter. Je dois aller de l'avant. Alors je te promets … je te promets que si je ne réussis pas à vaincre mon amnésie, je demanderais en mariage à nouveau. Je le ferais sans que tu t'y attendes comme la première fois. Tu diras oui bien sûr et … on organisera un nouveau mariage digne de ce nom. Ça ne pourra jamais être officiel parce qu'aux yeux de la loi, on est toujours mariés. Mais ce sera symbolique et la meilleure manière pour moi de me créer de nouveaux souvenirs. On pendra des photos et on les collera dans l'album que je t'ai offert pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Dean se sentit obligé de combler le silence qui pesait sur lui.

\- Je t'épouserais à nouveau Castiel. Je t'épouserais devant tous nos amis et devant notre famille.

\- Dean, intervint alors son mari.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser maintenant … ce n'est pas une demande … juste, c'est une promesse.

\- Dean, oui.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui je t'épouserais à nouveau si tu en as envie … oui.

Dean sentit alors de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses yeux. Il en avait assez de parler. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et il savait que son message était passé. Il savait que Castiel avait compris. Il se redressa donc et attrapa son mari par le cou pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser sur la bouche. C'était le meilleur moyen de sceller cette promesse. Peut être n'aurait il pas à l'honorer. Ou peut être le ferait il quand même même si les souvenirs lui revenaient entièrement. Il se voyait bien épouser Castiel à nouveau quelle que soit l'issue de son amnésie.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Castiel quand ils se séparèrent.

A son réveil, ces quelques mots le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ils lui faisaient presque peur parce qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de pouvoir les retourner un jour. Mais à présent, c'était la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles. Ils sonnaient comme la solution à tous ses problèmes et à toutes ses peurs stupides qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir parfois.

\- Tu me rappelleras d'envoyer un cadeau de remerciement à ton psychologue. Il a fait des miracles avec toi, plaisanta Castiel en faisant signe à Dean de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et vint aussitôt se blottir contre le corps de son mari. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et referma son bras autour de sa taille pour s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

\- Je doute qu'il ait besoin d'un cadeau pour booster son égo déjà surdimensionné. Cros moi … il sait qu'il est doué. Il ne s'en cache pas d'ailleurs. Je détesterais le voir ouvrir ton cadeau sous mes yeux et se vanter plus qu'il ne le fait à longueur de session.

\- Il ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça, protesta Castiel.

\- Oh crois moi, il l'est … il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Parfois, je me dis qu'il aurait été parfait comme grand méchant dans un film … comme roi de l'enfer ou quelque chose de semblable. Mais … bizarrement ça colle entre nous. Il n'est pas un psychologue comme les autres et je ne suis sans doute pas un patient ordinaire. C'est parfait comme ça.

\- Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité des propos de son mari. Il avait beau apprécié Crowley comme psychologue, il ne pourrait jamais envisager quoi que ce soit de plus avec lui. Même s'il avait été célibataire, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter plus d'une fois par semaine et uniquement pendant une heure. Cela aurait rendu une quelconque relation compliquée.

\- Non. Rassure-toi. Je pense vraiment que sous cette carapace se cache quelqu'un de bien mais il n'est pas du tout mon genre. Et puis je t'aime alors … il n'a aucune chance. De toute façon, quelque chose me dit qu'il a des sentiments pour Luc.

\- Luc ?

\- Le psychiatre. Celui qui m'a prescrit les médicaments. Je suis convaincu qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils refusent juste de se l'avouer.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant le couple que ces deux-là formeraient si toutefois ils acceptaient de voir la vérité en face et d'admettre leurs sentiments respectifs. C'était absolument effrayant. Ils pouvaient déjà paraître maléfiques séparément mais ensemble … ils formeraient un duo démoniaque. Dean ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'ils se raconteraient une fois seuls chez eux. Ils établiraient sans aucun doute des plans incroyables pour prendre le contrôle du monde. Ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour y parvenir d'ailleurs. Pour le bien de l'humanité, il était sans doute préférable qu'ils continuent à ignorer leurs sentiments.

\- J'espère pour eux qu'ils finiront par se rendre à l'évidence. Il est dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi génial. Etre amoureux c'est … magique.

\- J'espère pour eux aussi. L'idée a beau être quelque peu effrayante, Crowley le mérite. Peut-être qu'il sera un peu moins amer et cynique quand il aura trouvé sa moitié.

\- Peut-être.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Castiel monta le son de la télévision et choisit une chaine qui diffusait des épisodes de Friends. C'tait suffisamment léger pour leur faire oublier l'importance de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir et les engagements qu'ils avaient pris l'un envers l'autre. Dean rit devant les idioties des héros de la série et se laissa porter par le bonheur qu'il ressentait ainsi collé contre son mari. Il se promit de raconter en détails tout ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel à Crowley lors de leur prochaine séance. Il se promit aussi d'aborder le sujet du sexe avec lui. Il avançait pas après pas. Il allait à son rythme et il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses et tout gâcher parce qu'il s'était montré trop impatient. Mais il avait également envie de régler ce dernier détail pour reprendre une vie de couple réellement normale. Pour offrir à Castiel la dernière chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore lui donner malgré tout ce dont il avait pris conscience ces dernière semaines. Quand il aurait réglé ce problème, il songerait à lui faire sa demande en mariage. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit parfaite. Il demanderait peut-être conseil à Sam ou à Gabriel. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur eux pour lui donner quelques indices. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les épreuves que la vie lui imposait l'emporter sur sa détermination à être heureux et à rendre les gens qu'il aimait heureux. En commençant par Castiel. Parce qu'il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. Et parce qu'il avait l'intention de passer tout le restant de son existence à le lui prouver.


	32. Deuil

**Bonsoir**

 **Voici le 32ème chapitre corrigé comme toujours par l'excellente Elyrine.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Thinking out loud d'Ed Sheeran**

 **Chapitre 32 : Deuil**

 _« Le pardon requiert la mémoire absolument vive de l'ineffaçable, au-delà du travail du deuil, de réconciliation, de restauration, au-delà de toute écologie de la mémoire. »_

 _Jacques Derrida_

 _14 juillet 2010. 6 ans, 6 mois et 4 jours avant l'accident._

La date du mariage avait été fixé au 25 juillet. Dean voulait se marier en été pour pouvoir organiser la fête à l'extérieur et Castiel voulait faire ce que son fiancé souhaitait. Ils avaient six mois pour préparer la cérémonie. C'était largement suffisant puisqu'ils ne voulaient rien d'extravagant. Juste leurs proches et leur famille pour fêter avec eux leur union. Ils trouvèrent une salle qui leur convenait à tous les deux parce qu'elle avait un magnifique extérieur qui leur permettrait d'installer les tables et un chapiteau pour les protéger d'une averse éventuelle. Ils avaient choisi les couleurs dominantes, les fleurs et leurs costumes. Ils s'étaient entendus sur les chansons qu'ils voulaient jouer, sur leur ouverture de bal et sur le menu. Le plus dur pour Dean avait été de choisir le gâteau. Castiel décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Il savait l'importance que son fiancé apportait au dessert et le contredire ou lui donner son opinion n'aurait fait que l'énerver inutilement.

Castiel avait demandé à Gabriel d'être son témoin alors que Dean le demandait à Sam. Jess s'était vu confié l'envoi des invitations et l'organisation des deux enterrements de vie de garçon. Castiel savait que Gabriel voulait engager un strip-teaseur et il savait que seule Jess – qui l'effrayait comme elle effrayait presque tous les hommes de son entourage par sa force de caractère – pourrait l'en dissuader. Il était préférable de la laisser gérer ce détail pendant que Dean et lui réglait tous les derniers détails.

La date approchait à grands pas et Castiel était surexcité. Il avait pensé être stressé à l'approche du grand jour. Il avait imaginé qu'il serait forcément nerveux à l'idée de s'unir avec quelqu'un pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne l'était pas. Bien au contraire. Il était impatient. Il avait envie d'accélérer le temps pour se tenir enfin face à Dean devant tous les gens qu'ils aimaient pour lui passer la bague au doigt.

Son fiancé ne semblait pas plus angoissé que lui. C'était une autre surprise d'ailleurs. Il avait surveillé Dean depuis le lendemain de sa demande en imaginant qu'il finirait par paniquer. Par douter. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il participait aux préparatifs avec enthousiasme et semblait au moins aussi impatient que Castiel.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Il y avait bien eu quelques tensions au moment de définir la liste des invités. Dean ne souhaitait pas avertir son père. Il était convaincu qu'il refuserait de venir. Il ne supporterait jamais l'idée que son fils puisse épouser un autre homme. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de faire un scandale pendant la cérémonie et de gâcher la journée. Castiel n'était pas forcément de son avis. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement John Winchester et il n'était pas nécessairement enthousiaste à l'idée de le rencontrer. Mais il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse regretter de ne pas l'avoir invité avec le temps. Ils se disputèrent bêtement sur le sujet avant que Sam n'intervienne en prenant le parti de son frère. Il confirma à Castiel que John ne serait pas de bonne compagnie et que, si toutefois il venait – ce dont il doutait – il serait odieux avec Castiel, avec Dean et probablement avec toutes les personnes présentes. Il boirait plus que de raison et finirait par gâcher la fête. Il était préférable de ne pas l'inviter. Castiel finit donc par accepter la décision de son fiancé. Dean avait choisi Bobby pour être à ses côtés et pour tenir le rôle de son père. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Tout allait pour le mieux à présent. Il ne leur restait que quelques détails mineurs à régler comme le plan de table.

Castiel aurait du savoir que quelque chose finirait par arriver. Rien ne pouvait être aussi parfait éternellement. Il aurait dû se méfier.

Ce quelque chose qui vint enrayer la mécanique fut le coup de fil de Bobby un soir alors qu'ils dormaient. Dean fut le premier à localiser le téléphone. Il décrocha, réveillant Castiel au passage. Ce dernier sut à l'expression sur le visage de son fiancé que c'était grave. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose au père d'adoption de son fiancé. Il fut terrifié que ce dernier lui apprenne en raccrochant que Bobby avait eu un accident. Ou pire encore.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce que Dean lui annonça une fois la conversation téléphonique. Bobby allait bien. Physiquement parlant. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé avant d'apprendre pourquoi le père d'adoption de son fiancé avait appelé.

John Winchester avait eu un accident. Il avait chuté dans les escaliers de sa maison à Lawrence. Sa tête avait heurté le sol avec violence. D'après les secours, il était mort sur le coup. Il n'avait pas souffert. Les analyses sanguines avaient révélé qu'il avait énormément bu et que c'était sans nul doute ce qui avait provoqué sa chute. Castiel avait alors tenté de dire à Dean qu'il était désolé. Mais son fiancé lui fit signe de ne rien dire avant de quitter leur chambre. Ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet pendant quelques jours. Il était évident que Dean était choqué par la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait même pas évoqué l'enterrement qui allait probablement avoir lieu d'ici quelques jours. Il ne voulait s'occuper de rien et se plongea à nouveau dans les préparatifs de leur mariage. Castiel supposait qu'il était préférable de lui laisser un moment pour assimiler l'idée avant d'aborder le sujet à nouveau. Il refusait de laisser Dean affronter ce deuil seul. Il n'était peut-être pas proche de son père mais il avait forcément été touché pat sa mort. Il lui fallait juste le temps de l'accepter.

Après une semaine sans aborder le sujet ou même entendre Dean prononcer ne serait ce que le nom de son père, Castiel décida qu'il était temps de crever l'abcès et e le faire parler. Il savait que cela se finirait en dispute. Il savait que cela ne plairait pas à son fiancé. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il se sentirait forcément mieux ensuite.

Il attendit donc qu'ils soient seuls dans leur appartement pour aborder le sujet.

\- On devrait peut-être reporter le mariage, annonça-t-il en rassemblant tous les documents étalés sur la table de leur cuisine.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à la question durant cette dernière semaine. Le mariage était dans onze jours et il ne se voyait pas le maintenir alors que le père de son fiancé venait tout juste de mourir. Il avait son deuil à faire. Il n'aurait jamais la tête à se marier alors qu'il venait de perdre son deuxième parent. Bien sûr, John n'était pas invité au mariage. Rien n'empêchait son maintien. C'était plus une question d'état d'esprit. Sam et Dean étaient tous les deux en plein deuil.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean en le dévisageant depuis le frigo duquel il sortit deux bières.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait repousser le mariage. Peut être juste de quelques jours … ou peut être d'un mois. Il suffirait de prévenir tout le monde et d'expliquer au gens qui nous louent la salle que tu …

\- Que je quoi Cas ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'annulerais notre mariage ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait l'annuler … juste le repousser. On se mariera … mais pas deux semaines après que ton père se soit tué !

Dean posa les bières qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le comptoir avant de se tourner en direction du frigo à nouveau contre lequel il frappa de toutes ses forces avec son poing droit. Il laissa aussitôt échapper un cri de douleur et Castiel se précipita dans sa direction pour voir s'il s'était cassé quelque chose. Dean ne le laissa toutefois pas faire. Il recula en le voyant s'approcher et leva son autre main dans sa direction pour le garder à distance. Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

\- Dean, laisse-moi regarder ta main. Tu pourrais t'être cassé …

\- Je ne me suis rien cassé du tout … et puis de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. C'est un bel hommage à mon père non ?

Castiel baissa les yeux. Il savait très bien ce que son fiancé entendait par là. John n'avait pas toujours été quelqu'un de violent. Il était même un père modèle avant la mort de sa femme. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à faire son deuil. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'occuper de ses enfants après la mort de leur mère. Il avait commencé à boire et avoir des accès de colère. La plupart étaient dirigés contre le mobilier. Parfois, malheureusement, ils étaient dirigés contre son fils aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Cas ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reporte mon mariage alors que mon père l'aurait de toute façon condamné sans même prendre la peine d'apprendre à te connaître et ce juste parce que je vais épouser un autre homme ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner ce qu'il veut … non, il ne gagnera pas cette fois.

\- Dean, il n'est pas question de le laisser gagner ou non. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi ou de notre mariage. Mais il était ton père. Et il est mort.

\- Je sais qu'il est mort. Je n'en ai juste rien à faire. Il n'était plus mon père depuis le jour de la mort de ma mère.

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste. Tu dois faire ton deuil.

Dean éclata alors de rire. Ce n'était pas joyeux ou même moqueur. C'était un rire sarcastique. Parce que Dean trouvait ce que Castiel venait de dire totalement ridicule.

\- Je ne suis pas triste.

\- Dean, bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre parce qu'il t'a fait du mal et que tu estimes qu'il ne le mérite pas. Mais ce deuil, c'est pour toi que tu le dois faire … pas pour lui.

\- Tu crois vraiment savoir ce que je ressens Cas ? Tu crois savoir mieux que moi ce qui se passe dans ma tête à cet instant précis ?

Castiel pensait sincèrement en avoir une idée assez précise. Il connaissait suffisamment Dean pour deviner qu'il souffrait. Mais comme souvent, il préférait le nier. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Pas pour un homme qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à lui répéter qu'il l'était.

\- Tu ne sais rien Castiel. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens parce que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'a fait subir ! Tu ne sais rien de lui. Je ne te permets pas de me dire comment je dois réagir.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Pour expliquer à Dean qu'il n'était pas en train de lui dire comment il devait réagir mais qu'il voulait jute pointer du doigt le fait qu'il devait se laisser le temps d'assimiler l'idée que son père était bel et bien mort. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de le faire. Car Dean reprit la parole avant qu'il puisse le faire.

\- C'est facile pour toi bien sûr … tu as des parents qui acceptent ce que tu es. Tu as des parents qui sont heureux de voir que tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie et qui seront présents à ton mariage. Ils n'ont jamais levé la main sur toi. Ils ne t'ont jamais que tu ne valais rien … que tu n'étais pas leur enfant … que tu étais faible et nul et que pleurer la mort de ta mère était ridicule. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de grandir avec un père qui ne t'aime pas et qui te regarde avec mépris et dégoût la majeure partie du temps. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'en venir à haïr le seul parent qui te reste. Alors ne t'avise surtout pas de dire que tu sais ce que je ressens à cet instant précis parce que tu ne peux pas savoir !

\- Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que ça fait de grandir comme ça mais je sais que tu es triste. Tu ne veux peut-être pas le reconnaître mais je le vois. Je le sais. Et je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir et de ne rien faire pour t'aider.

\- Si tu veux m'aider alors tu laisseras tomber le sujet. Tu abandonneras ce projet stupide de reporter le mariage. E tu me laisseras gérer la situation comme bon me semble.

Castiel savait bien qu'insister ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas se taire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean continuer à nier l'évidence ainsi. Parce qu'il finirait par le payer. Le chagrin finirait par le submerger et il ne s'en relèverait peut-être pas. Tout comme son père n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter la mort de sa femme. Dean n'était pas vraiment différent que lui sur ce point. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment faire son deuil.

\- Dean, non, je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Pas cette fois. C'est trop grave pour que je ferme les yeux sur ce qui arrive. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas et je sais que tu es en colère. C'est normal. Tu as le droit. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfermer dans ton chagrin et me tenir à distance comme tu sembles déterminé à le faire. Je t'aime et je suis sur le pont de devenir ton mari. Je veux t'aider.

Dean attrapa la bouteille de bière à sa droite et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur en face de lui. Le bruit fit sursauter Castiel et pendant une très courte seconde, il eut peur de son fiancé. Peur qu'il s'en prenne physiquement à lui. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête rapidement en voyant le visage déformé par le chagrin de son fiancé. Il n'était pas dangereux. Il était juste totalement brisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait surmonter cette épreuve.

\- Dean, écoute … ton père … de toute évidence, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien depuis la mort de ta mère. Mais tu m'as toujours dit … tu m'as toujours dit qu'il était le père idéal avant. Peut-être que tu ne souhaites pas faire le deuil de l'homme qu'il était devenu mais je suis convaincu que tu dois faire le deuil de celui qu'il était avant.

\- J'ai fait le deuil de ce père là il y a bien longtemps Cas. Je l'ai fait le jour où il m'a frappé pour la première fois. J'ai compris ce jour là que je l'avais perdu pour de bon. Que je n'avais plus de père. Je suis orphelin depuis le jour de mes quatre ans Cas. Je n'ai pas perdu uniquement ma mère à cette époque … je les ai perdus tous les deux.

Castiel eut le cœur brisé en l'entendant. Dean ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi ouvertement de son passé. Il avait évoqué son père rapidement parfois. Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

\- Tu sais … il a tout gâché … il a gâché mon enfance entière et je … j'ai réussi à me remettre sur pieds uniquement en mettant de la distance entre nous. Je sais que si j'étais resté, il aurait continué à me détruire petit à petit. Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas le laisser reprendre la main et me contrôler à nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse à gâcher un autre moment de ma vie maintenant qu'il est mort.

Castiel fit un pas en direction de Dean mais resta tout de même à distance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main de son fiancé et grimaçant en voyant qu'elle avait enflé et pris une teinte violette qui laissait supposer qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose.

\- Si … si je repousse le mariage alors il aura gagné. Il aura …

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase et Castiel fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Il aurait pu le toucher en tendant le bras. Il savait toutefois qu'il était encore trop tôt pour établir le moindre contact.

\- Je te l'ai dit Dean. Il n'est pas question de lui. Je ne te demande pas de lui rendre hommage ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre parce que j'estime sincèrement qu'il ne le mérite pas. Je ne te demande pas non plus de lui pardonner. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Uniquement toi.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet. Je vais bien.

\- Vraiment Dean ? Tu trouves que tu te comportes comme quelqu'un qui va bien ?

Dean releva la tête et dévisagea longuement Castiel. Il ne répondit toutefois pas à sa question. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à admettre qu'il état triste mais il le niait plus. C'était déjà ça.

\- Ce que je vois, moi, c'est un homme qui souffre. Un homme qui a perdu son père et qui a du chagrin. Mais un homme qui refuse de l'admettre et qui préfère nier le problème en espérant qu'il finira par se régler de lui-même. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu le sais même sans doute mieux que moi. Tu as vu ton père se comporter de la même façon et tu as vu ce que cela a entraîné comme conséquences.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne suis pas … je ne vais pas me mettre à boire et à te frapper simplement parce que je ne sais pas comment surmonter sa mort.

\- Dean, tu as frappé le frigo et jeté une bouteille de bière contre le mur.

\- Je te fais peur ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il avait peut-être eu un peu peur quelques minutes plus tôt mais il ne mentait pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas peur de ce que Dean pouvait lui faire.

\- J'ai peur pour toi. Je ne veux pas que la mort de ton père finisse par te détruire. Crois-moi … si tu le laisses faire alors c'est là qu'il aura gagné.

\- Cas, je …

Une nouvelle fois, Dean fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Il était toujours incroyablement tendu. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus il semblait à deux doigts de craquer. Il faisait peine à voir et Castiel avait mal au cœur pour lui. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il pouvait au moins deviner que c'était incroyablement dur pour lui.

\- Dean, ce chagrin que tu ressens est normal. Il est logique. Ton père est mort. Peu importe le genre d'homme qu'il était. Peu importait que tu le détestais de son vivant. Ça ne change rien au fait que ton père est mort.

\- Cas … protesta Dean faiblement.

\- Ton père est mort, insista Castiel qui pouvait sentir que son fiancé était enfin prêt à entendre ces mots même s'ils étaient durs à accepter.

Dean baissa alors la tête à nouveau et éclata en sanglots. Castiel détestait le voir pleurer. Il détestait savoir qu'il en était en partie responsable. Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Après le déni venait la tristesse. Puis l'acceptation. C'était une étape essentielle du deuil. Il serait là pour Dean aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Il combla la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Dean résista un instant à l'étreinte avant de se laisser enfin aller. Ils tombèrent à genoux au sol mais Castiel garda ses bras autour du cou de Dean et l'encouragea à enfouir son visage sous son menton. Les sanglots étaient déchirants. Ils ressemblaient à ceux d'un enfant. Jamais Dean n'avait pleuré ainsi devant lui. Castiel sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- La tristesse qu'on ressent n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler, Dean.

\- Je … je … ne … ne veux pas pleurer … pour … pour lui, bafouilla le jeune homme aussitôt.

\- Alors ne pleures pour lui … pleure pour toi … pour ton frère … pour les enfants que vous étiez et qui avez souffert de sa violence.

Dean continua de sangloter pendant de longues minutes et Castiel le laissa faire sans se soucier de la douleur dans ses genoux ou dans le bas de son dos. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean se calme enfin un peu qu'il s'autorisa à bouger pour s'asseoir. Son fiancé vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Il n'était visiblement pas encore prêt à le laisser s'éloigner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant, Cas ? demanda finalement Dean.

C'était une question à laquelle Castiel n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Il avait peur de braquer Dean à nouveau en lui donnant son avis. Mais il pouvait sentir que son fiancé était incapable de prendre la décision par lui-même. Dans cet état, il n'était plus vraiment capable de grand-chose. Et le fait qu'il demanda ainsi conseil à Castiel était la preuve de la grande confiance qu'il avait en lui.

\- On fera ce qui sera le mieux pour toi et pour Sam. On n'a pas à prendre une décision maintenant. On n'a tout le temps mon amour.

\- Mais le mariage … rappela Dean.

\- Est dans quelques jours oui. C'est pour ça que je suggérais l'idée de le repousser pour le moment. Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment en état de savoir ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment.

\- Non.

Castiel grimaça en entendant la réponse de son fiancé. Il eut peur pendant une seconde qu'il s'énerve à nouveau. Mais il était à bout de force. Et il semblait étrangement calme à présent. Sans doute plus lucide qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père. C'était une bonne chose et Castiel devait apprendre à avoir confiance en son jugement aussi.

\- Comment ça non ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Non, je ne veux pas repousser le mariage, précisa Dean. Je refuse qu'il m'enlève ça aussi.

\- Dean, il n'est pas question qu'il t'enlève quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas en train de te proposer d'annuler le mariage. Je veux juste le repousser de quelques jours te laisser le temps de savoir ce que tu veux faire.

\- Sauf que je sais ce que je veux, Cas. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux me marier avec toi. Et je veux le faire le jour prévu. Je ne laisserai plus jamais mon père me dicter ma conduite.

\- Dean …

Le jeune homme se redressa alors pour lui faire face. Il était bien plus calme à présent. Et il semblait totalement sûr de lui.

\- Cas … toute ma vie, à chaque fois que j'ai pris une décision, mon père a trouvé le moyen de la critiquer … que ce soit sur le fond ou sur la forme. Il a toujours voulu prendre les rênes de mon existence et faire de moi son parfait petit soldat. Mais c'est fini. Je suis adulte, je suis libre et il est mort. Mon mariage est une décision sur laquelle il n'a aucun pouvoir … aucun contrôle. J'ai besoin de t'épouser et j'ai besoin qu'on ne change surtout rien à nos plans.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que son fiancé venait de dire. Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, son explication semblait nettement plus logique. Et Castiel comprenait à présent parfaitement pourquoi il refusait de repousser le mariage. Pourquoi cette proposition l'avait ainsi mise hors de lui. Il aurait dû y penser. Dean avait réussi à échapper aux griffes de son père seulement quelques années plus tôt. Il avait repris le contrôle de sa vie et il en était extrêmement fier. Repousser leur mariage à cause de John serait comme retourner en arrière et reprendre de mauvaises habitudes. Il était important qu'ils maintiennent la date. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- D'accord, on ne change rien.

\- Merci Cas et … désolé pour … enfin pour tout ça, lança Dean en agitant sa main pour indiquer l'ensemble de la cuisine.

Castiel se fichait des dégâts. Mais il était inquiet quant à l'état de la main de son fiancé. Il la prit donc entre les siennes et la regarda avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle était enflée et extrêmement rouge. Il était presque sûr qu'elle était cassée.

\- On devrait aller à l'hôpital … te faire passer des radios. Je suis sûr que c'est fracturé.

\- On ira demain. Je ne crois pas que je suis en état de sortir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit judicieux d'attendre.

\- Cas, si c'est cassé, ça le sera toujours demain. Crois-moi, je suis habitué.

Entendre Dean dire cela avec autant de désinvolture lui brisa le cœur mais il le garda pour lui. Il voulait montrer à son fiancé qu'il avait confiance en son jugement et qu'il ne cherchait pas à prendre le contrôle sur sa vie ou à prendre ses décisions pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean puisse faire le parallèle avec son père.

\- D'accord mais mets au moins un peu de glace histoire que ça dégonfle.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne se leva pas pour aller en chercher. Castiel n'avait pas non plus envie de rompre le contact. La glace pouvait attendre encore un peu.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter contre toi. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien. Je sais que tu ne disais pas tout ça pour m'énerver et … je m'en veux de t'avoir dit toutes ses horreurs. Je m'en veux aussi et surtout de t'avoir poussé à penser que je pourrais lever la main sur toi. Parce que j'en suis incapable. J'espère que tu le sais.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, affirma Castiel sans la moindre hésitation.

Il avait effectivement eu peur de la violence de la réaction de Dean. Il avait peut-être pensé pendant une fraction de seconde que son fiancé allait le frapper. Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Il connaissait suffisamment Dean pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Du moins, jamais contre les autres. Le plus souvent, il dirigeait sa colère contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas une solution. Et il faudrait qu'il travaille dessus avec le temps. Mais il refusait de le lui suggérer pour le moment.

\- Je ne veux jamais devenir comme lui. C'est quelque chose qui me fait peur tu sais. Parfois … parfois je me dis que j'ai hérité du physique de ma mère et du caractère de mon père. J'ai peur de … j'ai peur de finir par tomber dans les mêmes travers que lui avec le temps.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu finirais comme lui Dean. Tu es conscient de tout ce qu'il a fait de mal et tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'on ressent quand tout ceci est dirigé contre soi. Tu serais incapable de reproduire le même schéma … pas après en avoir été victime toi-même.

\- Les enfants battus reproduisent souvent ce qu'ils ont vécu avec leurs parents.

\- Ça peut arriver oui mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Et du moment qu'on a conscience du risque, on peut faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Dean sembla réfléchir une seconde à ce que Castiel venait de dire. Il reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Quand je suis en colère … parfois, je me rends compte que ma réaction est excessive. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi fou de rage pour si peu.

\- Tout le monde se met en colère, Dean.

\- Sauf que tout le monde ne frappe pas suffisamment fort contre quelque chose pour se casser la main quand c'est le cas.

\- Je ne dis pas que ta façon de gérer la situation est idéale ou même juste saine. Mais cette colère … cette violence, tu l'as toujours dirigé contre toi-même et jamais contre quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la preuve que tu es différent de ton père. Et puis tu m'as moi. Je serai là pour veiller à ce que ça n'arrive jamais.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets.

Dean sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Il renifla une seconde puis s'essuya le visage du revers de la main. Castiel détestait le voir ainsi. Il détestait le voir aussi triste. Il voulait faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Il savait que continuer à parler ne l'aiderait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont son fiancé avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il choisit donc de le lui demander.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ? On pourrait regarder un film ou aller se coucher. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin.

Dean sembla gêné par la question. Il se tortille une seconde alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge qui indiquait que ce qu'il souhaitait demander le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? demanda Castiel aussitôt.

\- Je … est-ce que tu … je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ce soir mais … je crois … je crois que ce dont j'ai besoin c'est … toi … est-ce que tu voudrais bien me faire l'amour ?

Castiel fut surpris par sa requête. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il avait été convaincu que le jeune homme allait lui demander de le laisser un peu seul pour qu'il rassemble ses idées et se calme pour de bon. Il était toutefois content que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le fait qu'il admettre avoir besoin de lui était une preuve de plus de la confiance qui lui accordait.

\- Tu n'as pas à le demander … et oui bien sûr Dean … bien sûr.

Le jeune homme lui sourit alors et Castiel l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il le conduisit ensuite dans la chambre puis le déshabilla lentement. D'ordinaire, Dean parlait beaucoup avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Il était plutôt vocal. Cette fois, en revanche, il était entièrement silencieux. Il se laissait manipuler sans réellement participer.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda alors Castiel, un peu gêné par son manque de réaction.

\- Je suis sûr, assura Dean sans hésiter.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Castiel et l'embrassa sur la bouche pour le lui prouver. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au lit sans se séparer. Dean s'installa ensuite sur le lit et fit signe à son fiancé de prendre place sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau dès qu'ils furent allongés. Castiel savait que Dean ne voulait pas de longs préliminaires. Il n'était pas question de faire monter le désir. Il savait que son fiancé voulait avant tout le sentir en lui. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait que Castiel était là et qu'il l'aimait. Comme toujours, il était plus convaincu par les gestes que par les mots. Il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il avait dit et fait dans la cuisine et cela avait sans nul doute réveillé chez lui sa peur panique de l'abandon. Il avait besoin que Castiel lui confirme qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le repousser. Pas même après la scène qu'il lui avait faite.

Il ne perdit donc pas de temps et attrapa aussitôt la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'ils gardaient dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en aspergea plusieurs de ses doigts puis en fit pénétrer un à l'intérieur du jeune homme sans perdre une minute de plus. Il le fit aller et venir jusqu'à être sûr que le muscle soit suffisant détendu avant d'en ajouter un second. Dean laissa échapper un premier gémissement quand il effleura sa prostate. Castiel l'embrassa sur la bouche en ajoutant un troisième doigt. Ce fut finalement Dean qui lui signala qu'il était prêt en lui attrapant le bras pour le retirer d'entre ses jambes. Castiel ne lui demanda pas s'il était sûr. Il se contenta de placer ses jambes sur ses épaules et de guider son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le pénétrer entièrement d'un mouvement sec des hanches.

Dean laissa alors échapper un cri qui résonna autour d'eux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Il entama aussitôt des mouvements de va et vient. Dean aimait parfois se sentir entièrement dominé durant l'acte. Il ne voulait pas être attaché ou restreint d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Mais il aimait l'idée que quelqu'un le possède. Cela le rassurait. Et Castiel savait que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu demander à son fiancé quelques minutes plus tôt dans la cuisine. En lui demandant de lui faire l'amour, il avait avant tout voulu lui demander de lui prouver qu'il lui appartenait. Que même s'ils n'étaient encore unis aux yeux de la loi, ils l'étaient de façon officieuse.

\- Cas … souffla Dean quand ce dernier lui effleura à nouveau la prostate.

\- Je suis là Dean … je suis là …

Dean bascula alors la tête en arrière et sans crier gare jouit violemment entre eux. Castiel fut surpris par la soudaineté de son orgasme. Il le regarda faire en continuant d'aller et venir en lui avant de se retirer quand il fut évident qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui donner. Il attrapa alors son sexe, se masturba rapidement avant de jouir à son tour. Il se répandit sur le torse de son fiancé sans réellement réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait jamais agi de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de le faire. Il était toutefois évident que Dean appréciait. Il souriait à Castiel en glissant sa main le long de son torse jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le sperme de son fiancé qu'il mêla au sien sur sa peau.

\- Je … commença Castiel sans réellement savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- C'était génial Cas … exactement ce dont j'avais besoin … et une nouvelle fois, tu n'as même pas eu besoin que je te le dise. C'est comme si tu savais toujours ce que je n'ose pas te demander.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu aimes ou de ce que tu veux Dean. Si toutefois tu as envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, tu n'as qu'à me le demander. Si je suis contre l'idée, je te le dirais. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous.

\- Je te promets d'essayer. J'ai juste parfois du mal à l'accepter. Je veux dire … je n'ai plus aucun problème avec mon homosexualité … parce que j'ai beau l'appeler autrement, je dois forcément être au moins bisexuel. Mais parfois, c'est comme si j'entendais mon père me dire que ce n'est pas normal … que ce n'est pas qu'un homme doit vouloir. Ce qu'il doit attendre d'une relation sexuelle. C'est juste difficile de le faire taire … surtout maintenant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un … et par là, je veux dire … un professionnel. Je suis là pour t'écouter mais il st souvent plus facile de discuter de ces choses avec quelqu'un d'extérieur. Quelqu'un qui ne te jugera pas. Quelqu'un que tu n'as pas peur de décevoir.

Castiel s'allongea à côté de Dean et lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était convaincu que cela ferait du bien à son fiancé de consulter un psychologue. Il y avait beaucoup de choses de son passé qui continuaient à peser sur lui. La mort de son père allait certainement les raviver. Mais il était aussi convaincu qu'il dirait non. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter l'aide d'un étranger. Il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il pouvait avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est une idée stupide. Et je ne dis pas non. Juste … c'est encore trop tôt. Je ne me sens pas capable de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Bien sûr, si c'est trop dur ou trop ennuyeux pour toi de m'écouter, je me tournerais vers quelqu'un d'autre mais je … je ne pense pas que je suis prêt à aller voir un psy. Je n'ai pas la sensation d'être malade … juste … perturbé.

\- Aller voir un psychologue ne signifie pas que tu es malade, Dean. Juste que tu as besoin de parler. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer. Je sais que tu le feras si toutefois tu juges que c'est nécessaire. Et non … ce n'est pas trop dur pour moi. Je suis là pour toi mon cœur. Je suis là parce que je l'ai choisi. Je t'ai pris comme tu étais. Avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Je ne vais pas prendre la fuite quand les choses se compliquent un peu. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Castiel sourit alors avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fiancé. C'était une discussion qu'ils devraient avoir à nouveau plus tard. Il était toutefois inutile de la continuer pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas énerver le jeune homme à nouveau en insistant bêtement.

\- L'enterrement a eu lieu hier, déclara finalement Dean en se blottissant contre Castiel.

Ce dernier passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Sam ne voulait pas y aller et je … je n'avais pas la force non plus. Il n'y avait que Bobby et le prêtre. On l'a enterré à côté de Maman. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il voulait.

\- Si tu veux y aller un jour … tu sais que je viendrais avec toi.

\- J'irais peut-être un jour. Pour le moment, je n'en ressens pas vraiment le besoin. Je veux dire … ça en dit long sur la vie d'un homme quand il n'y a personne à son enterrement … pas même sa famille.

\- Ça signifie qu'il a commis des erreurs je suppose.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Castiel sentait que son fiancé avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur ce sujet. IL espérait qu'il ne regretterait pas un jour de ne pas avoir assisté à l'enterrement de son père. Il espérait qu'il ne finirait pas par s'en vouloir. Il comprenait sa décision. Il n'avait plus revu son père depuis un moment maintenant. Il refusait que leurs retrouvailles après toutes ces années se passent dans ces circonstances. Cela signifiait juste qu'il allait devoir faire son deuil différemment. Trouver le moyen de clore ce chapitre ailleurs.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on se marie tu sais. J'ai hâte que tout ceci soit officiel. Hâte de partir en lune de miel avec toi.

\- J'ai hâte aussi, confia Castiel en souriant.

\- Et je suis sûr que ma mère t'aurait adoré. Je pense qu'elle t'aurait adopté dans la seconde.

\- Je suis convaincu que je l'aurais beaucoup aimé aussi. C'était une femme bien.

\- La meilleure Cas. Et parfois, je … je sais que ce que je vais dire est horrible mais … parfois je me dis que tout aurait été différent si c'était lui qui était mort comme j'étais enfant. Je suis convaincu qu'elle n'aurait pas baissé les bras. On aurait eu une enfance normale. On aurait été peut-être … différent.

Castiel avait envie de dire à son fiancé qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. On ne pouvait jamais prédire la façon dont quelqu'un vivrait un deuil. Surtout quand il s'agissait de la personne qu'on aimait le plus au monde. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait entendre.

\- Peut être et j'aurais effectivement aimé que tu puisses vivre tout ça … je ne regrette toutefois pas l'homme que tu es devenu. Parc qu'il est celui que j'aime et que je vais épouser. Je ne changerais rien chez toi Dean. Si je le pouvais … bien sûr que je ferais en sorte de t'épargner la moindre souffrance. Mais je ne changerais strictement rien chez toi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie tel que tu es.

Dean l'embrassa sur le torse en entendant cela. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Castiel et se serra un peu plus encore contre lui. Il paraissait incroyablement vulnérable à cet instant précis. Castiel était toutefois convaincu qu'il réussirait à se relever. Il était bien plus fort que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait surmonté énormément d'épreuves et il avait à chaque réussi à se reconstruire ensuite. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour accepter la mort de son père et faire son deuil. Mais il allait s'en sortir. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait une famille et il avait Castiel. Personne ne le laisserait sombrer.

Ils allaient commencer par se marier pour officialiser leur amour aux yeux de tous les gens qu'ils connaissaient. Ils partiraient ensuite se changer les idées en lune de miel. Puis ils feraient face aux problèmes ensemble à leur retour. Castiel se doutait que son fiancé finirait par subir le contre-coup des évènements. Il espérait que cela pourrait attendre leur retour. Il serait alors là pour l'aider à l'affronter.

Il ne mentait pas à Dean en lui disant qu'il ne le changerait pas même s'il le pouvait. Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas simplement en croisant son regard. Son amour avait grandi plus encore en apprenant à le connaître. Il avait accepté ses travers et ses défauts. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était et il était convaincu que cela ne cesserait jamais.


	33. Nouvelle première fois

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 33 corrigé par Elyrine comme à chaque fois. Merci à elle de l'avoir fait aussi rapidement.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélités, vos messages et vos compliments. On approche de la fin de cette histoire doucement mais rassurez vous, j'ai déjà une vague idée de ce que j'écrirais ensuite ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Lead me out of the Dark de Crown the Empire**

 **Chapitre 33 : Nouvelle première fois**

 _« L'avantage de la mauvaise mémoire est qu'on jouit plusieurs fois des mêmes choses pour la première fois. »_

 _Friedrich Nietzsche_

Dean avait pris le temps de faire des recherches. Il voulait être préparé pour sa nouvelle première fois avec Castiel. Il avait commencé par surfer sur le net pour lire quelques récits d'homme ayant perdus leurs virginités. Tous tenaient le même discours. La première fois était douloureuse mais devenait rapidement particulièrement agréable si le partenaire était délicat et patient.

Dean savait bien que ces témoignages ne s'appliquaient pas nécessairement à lui. Il ne s'agissait pas réellement de sa première fois. Il n'était plus vierge de ce point de vue-là. Mais puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas réellement de ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Castiel, il voulait aborder cette expérience comme une première fois. Il ne souffrirait sans doute pas autant que le jour où il avait perdu sa virginité, son corps devait nécessairement être habitué, mais il préférait être prudent.

Une fois rassuré sur le fait que l'expérience serait nécessairement agréable – Castiel était délicat et patient – il commença à se renseigner sur la mécanique du sexe entre hommes. Il consulta plusieurs sites très sérieux qui décrivaient étapes par étapes la préparation requise. Qui proposaient des techniques parfois originales pour les préliminaires. Il les lut toutes avec attention avant de se décider à tenter de se préparer seul pour voir ce qu'il ressentait.

Sa première tentative se solda par un échec cuisant. Il était nerveux malgré tout ce qu'il avait lu. Il parvint tout juste à faire pénétrer le bout de son indexe en lui avant d'abandonner. C'était désagréable plus que réellement douloureux et il eut rapidement une crampe au bras en raison de sa mauvaise position.

Sa deuxième tentative fut un peu plus réussie. Il choisit d'essayer alors qu'il prenait sa douche. Il appuya son torse contre le carrelage, écarta les jambes et glissa son bras entre elles. Il utilisa le gel douche comme lubrifiant et parvint cette fois à faire pénétrer deux doigts en lui sans trop de problèmes. Il n'en tira pas un plaisir physique particulier mais il était soulagé d'avoir réussi à franchir cette étape. Il ne chercha pas à jouir. Il n'avait de toute façon pas réussi à toucher sa prostate.

La troisième tentative fut celle qui le poussa à se déclarer prêt à faire enfin l'amour avec Castiel à nouveau. Il attendit que son mari ait quitté la maison et que Lyra soit à l'école pour installer son ordinateur sur son lit, se déshabiller et saisir le vibromasseur qu'il avait trouvé dans sa table de nuit. Il prit également une bouteille de lubrifiant achetée quelques jours plus tôt à la pharmacie.

Il avait été surpris en fouillant le contenue de son ordinateur de trouver plusieurs films pornographiques gays sur son disque dur. Il ne les avait pas regardés jusque-là, perturbé par le simple fait qu'il ait pu y trouer un quelconque intérêt. Mais il allait tenter sa chance cette fois. Il avait besoin de se mettre en condition.

Les quelques premières minutes du film n'eurent pas réellement d'effet sur lui. Deux hommes s'embrassaient alors qu'un troisième tenait le sexe de l'un d'eux dans sa bouche et l'autre dans sa main. Dean les observa en grimaçant puis passa la scène en accéléré. Il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'un des trois hommes était à présent à quatre pattes sur le lit, les fesses en l'air. Un second avait le visage entre elles, sa langue le pénétrant et semblant lui procurer un plaisir immense. Dean les observa de longues secondes et fut surpris de sentir son corps réagir doucement à ce qu'il voyait. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour vécu quoi que ce soit de ce genre mais il était convaincu que Castiel avait pourtant déjà du le préparer ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en souvenir pour en être certain. Son corps s'en rappelait parfaitement de toute évidence.

Il laissa le désir monter en lui puis glissa finalement un doigt lubrifié en lui. Un second suivi rapidement. Ce n'était toujours pas réellement agréable mais il n'avait pas mal. Il comptait cela comme une victoire. Il suivit les conseils trouvés sur le site et ajouta un troisième doigt pour parfaire la préparation. Après quelques secondes, il les retira et couvrit le vibromasseur de lubrifiant.

Quand il le fit pénétrer en lui, pendant un court instant, il eut la sensation qu'il ne réussirait jamais à tenir. Qu'il devrait abandonner et repousser son projet de faire l'amour avec Castiel jusqu'à trouver comment réussir à se détendre. Il serra les dents alors que le muscle entre ses fesses protestait. Il augmenta la pression et fut soulagé quand le vibromasseur pénétra enfin en lui. Il n'attendit pas que son corps s'habitue et le poussa en avant aussitôt. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton situé à la base pour déclencher les vibrations. Ce n'tait toujours pas réellement agréable. C'était étrange et légèrement inconfortable. Mais il avait forcément du prendre du plaisir par le passé dans cette situation. Il n'aurait pas continué à le faire sans ça. Il lui suffisait de trouver comment orienter le vibromasseur pour qu'il touche enfin sa prostate.

Il se contorsionna quelques secondes sur le lit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il transpirait et avait le souffle court. Son bras commençait à être douloureux. Il allait abandonner quand il fut enfin récompensé. Le vibromasseur effleura sa prostate et il laissa échapper aussitôt un long cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. C'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il commença donc des mouvements d'aller et retour à l'intérieur de lui-même en veillant à heurter sa prostate à chaque fois. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il n'eut même pas besoin de toucher son sexe pour y parvenir. Il gémit longuement quand il lui laissa libre court. C'était décidé. Il était grand temps pour lui de faire l'amour avec Castiel.

Il commença donc par appeler Sam et par lui demander de récupérer Lyra à l'école et de la garder à nouveau pour la soirée. Quand son frère lui demanda ce qu'il avait de prévu, Dean lui avoua tout avec un sourire. Sam raccrocha aussitôt en chantant pour ne pas entendre les détails.

Dean passa une bonne partie de la journée à dessiner pour se changer les idées. Il avait beau être impatient, il restait tout de même nerveux. Il savait que Castiel serait sans doute ravi d'apprendre qu'il était prêt. Il serait délicat avec lui et patient s'il en avait besoin. Mais Dean voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Il avait peur d'être maladroit et de ne pas procurer le plaisir que son mari méritait. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il se demandait s'il avait été aussi nerveux la première fois.

Il arrêta de dessiner une heure avant le retour de Castiel. Il changea les draps sur leur lit puis alluma des bougies pour créer une ambiance un peu plus romantique. Il partit ensuite prendre une longue douche durant laquelle il s'assura d'être propre absolument partout. Il rougit bêtement en le faisant mais se remémora ce qu'il avait lu sur le site et réussit à se convaincre que c'était nécessaire.

Il disposa ensuite le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. Il ne s'embêta pas avec des préservatifs. Il était évident que Castiel et lui n'en utilisaient pas. Il préférait sentir son mari sans aucune barrière entre eux. Il était d'ailleurs convaincu que Castiel le préférait également.

Quand tout fut prêt, il partit attendre son mari dans le salon. Il avait longuement hésité sur ce qu'il devait porter. Il ne voulait pas l'attendre entièrement nu. Il trouvait cela totalement ridicule. Il ne voulait pas non plus l'attendre habillé et avoir ensuite à lui expliquer avec des mots qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Il opta donc pour une solution qui lui semblait être un bon compromis entre les deux.

Il enfila un boxer et rien d'autre. Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel ne serait pas accompagné en entrant dans la maison. Il risquait fort de se ridiculiser si ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand il entendit le bruit de la voiture de son mari à l'extérieur, il était plus nerveux que jamais. Il avait toujours très envie de faire l'amour avec Castiel mais il avait peur que cela ne fonctionne pas comme il le voulait. Il chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête et se força à respirer calmement.

\- Dean, mon cœur, tu es là ? lança Castiel en entrant dans la maison.

\- Je suis dans le salon. J'ai une surprise, répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Il écouta Castiel retira son manteau et ses chaussures puis poser sa sacoche dans l'entrée. Il se mit face à la porte qu'il allait franchir, les bras le long de son corps et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il dut résister à l'envie de se cacher. C'était ridicule. Castiel l'avait déjà nu un nombre incalculable de fois. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son corps. Il n'avait aucune raison de craindre sa réaction.

Quand Castiel franchit enfin la porte, il s'immobilisa aussitôt en voyant Dean à moitié nu devant le canapé. Il l'observa, surpris, avant de faire un pas dans sa direction.

\- Dean ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas nécessairement une réponse satisfaisante et suffisamment claire pour Castiel. Il allait malheureusement devoir mettre des mots sur ce dont il avait envie. Ce qui n'était clairement pas son fort. Il choisit donc de ne pas tourner autour du pot et d'annoncer clairement ce qu'il avait en tête depuis ce matin.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Castiel sembla à la fois heureux de l'entendre mais également choqué par cette révélation.

\- Je … mais … Lyra, bafouilla son mari après quelques secondes.

\- Sam s'en occupe pour la nuit. On est seul et je suis prêt.

\- Dean, tu … tu n'es pas obligé de … on peut attendre tu sais.

Dean était touché que son mari se montre aussi prévenant avec lui. Il lui était reconnaissant pour sa patience et sa gentillesse. Mais il ne voulait pas attendre. Et il aurait aimé que Castiel le comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui assurer.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé. J'en ai envie. Je suis prêt et je suis impatient.

\- Mais tu disais … commença Castiel en retour.

\- Ecoute … je sais ce que je t'ai dit mais le temps a passé et … d'accord, tu vas me le faire dire hein ?

Castiel ne répondit rie, sans doute perdu quant à ce que Dean voulait lui dire par là. Le jeune homme prit alors une grande inspiration et combla la distance qui les séparait en quelque enjambées. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et plongea son regard dans celui de son mari.

\- Depuis quelques jours, je … j'ai commencé à avoir envie de … de faire l'amour avec toi. Mais je ne savais pas comment … je ne pouvais pas me lancer tête baissée sans me souvenir de ce que j'avais ressenti la première fois alors j'ai … je me suis renseigné. J'ai lu des témoignages sur Internet et plusieurs conseils sur la meilleure façon de … de me préparer. Et parce que je voulais être vraiment vraiment sûr de moi, j'ai même expérimenté plusieurs choses. La première fois, je n'ai pas réussi. La seconde, c'était un peu mieux. Mais la troisième fois, c'était carrément génial.

Dean avait volontairement évité de donner les détails. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il savait qu'il serait forcément mal à l'aise en décrivant ce qu'il avait fait.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne réagit pas. Il finit heureusement par sourire, visiblement détendu.

\- Tu avais fait quelque chose de semblable la première première fois … tu n'avais pas autant expérimenté mais tu avais essayé.

\- Parce que je suis un garçon consciencieux. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron non ?

\- Je suppose oui mais … je suis curieux … tu as le droit de ne pas me répondre mais je me demande comment … comment tu as procédé pour … enfin … pour que la troisième tentative soit aussi satisfaisante.

Dean déglutit avec peine en gardant son regard rivé dans celui de son mari. Il pouvait deviner le désir chez lui à la façon dont ses pupilles s'étaient sensiblement dilatées. Il n'avait pas voulu tout lui décrire jusque là mais il était curieux de voir la réaction qu'il aurait en lui expliquant à présent. Cela pouvait peut-être compter en partie comme des préliminaires.

\- J'ai commencé par démarrer une des vidéos porno que j'ai trouvé sur mon ordinateur. Les premières secondes n'étaient pas vraiment intéressantes mais ensuite … ce que l'un des acteurs faisait à l'autre … j'ai commencé à avoir très envie que tu me fasses la même chose. J'ai introduit un premier doigt en moi … puis un second … un troisième et ensuite … quand j'ai été sûr que j'étais réellement prêt, j'ai utilisé le vibromasseur qui se trouvait dans ma table de nuit et que je ne me souviens clairement pas d'avoir acheté. Quand il a effleuré ma prostate, c'était … c'était incroyable. J'ai même joui sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Castiel vint se coller entièrement conte Dean et ce dernier ne fut pas surpris de sentir son érection contre sa cuisse. Il était clairement excité par ce qu'il entendait.

\- C'est Gabriel qui nous l'a offert … c'était une plaisanterie pour lui mais pour nous ça a été … une révélation, souffla Castiel.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

\- Vraiment … je me souviens t'avoir regardé un soir jouir deux fois juste avec lui et sans que je te touche. C'était … tu es incroyable Dean. Tu es sensible et réactif et … tellement magnifique quand tu t'abandonnes au plaisir.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que son corps commençait doucement à réagir à son tour. Il était rassuré de voir que l'angoisse et le stress ne l'avaient pas emporté sur le désir. Il avait envie de Castiel comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un avant lui. C'était un besoin physique que lui seul pouvait satisfaire.

\- Tu vas me faire l'amour alors ? demanda-t-il parce qu'il en avait assez d'attendre.

Castiel hocha la tête en glissant une main dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les serra entre ses doigts une seconde lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- Bien sûr … mais je veux juste savoir une chose avant.

Dean réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure manière de rejoindre la chambre au plus vite tout en déshabillant Castiel en cours de route et sans tomber à la renverse quand il entendit ce que son mari disait. Il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant à nouveau uniquement sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce que cet homme faisait dans ce film qui t'a autant excité.

Oh. Dean n'avait pas pensé avoir à l'expliquer. Il avait espéré que c'était quelque chose que Castel faisait toujours et qu'il le ferait donc naturellement cette fois encore. Il était vraiment curieux quant à ce qu'il ressentirait à ce moment-là. Et si la seule façon de le vivre était de le dire, il était tout à fait prêt à mettre sa gêne de côté et de mettre des mots sur l'acte. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toutefois mal à l'aise et d'avoir les joues rouges en le faisant.

\- Il … il préparait son partenaire avec … avec la … langue, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? répliqua Castiel qui semblait amusé à présent.

\- Vraiment, assura Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné tu sais. Tu as toujours adoré ça. La première fois, tu étais gêné mais ensuite … j'ai réussi à te faire jouir juste avec ma langue en toi plus d'une fois.

Dean n'avait pas besoin de s'en souvenir pour savoir que c'était vrai. Plus il en apprenait sur ce qu'il aimait au lit et plus il était surpris. Mais il n'avait pas honte. Il était évident que Castiel prenait beaucoup de plaisir à lui en procurer. Ils étaient gagnants tous les deux dans l'histoire.

\- Sans doute que tu es très doué, plaisanta t-il.

\- C'est possible oui. En tout cas, tu me l'as souvent dit.

\- Et moi … est-ce que j'étais … j'étais … bon ?

Dean n'avait jamais douté de lui-même en matière de sexe. A chaque fois qu'il avait couché avec une femme, il s'était assurée qu'elle prenne un maximum de plaisir quitte à retarder le sien. Il avait toujours obtenu satisfaction. Mais c'était bien plus important avec Castiel. Et puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ce point.

\- Tu es mieux que bon … tu … je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir qu'avec toi. Nous deux c'est … c'est bien plus que du sexe. C'est … c'est une connexion unique et incroyable. C'est comme si je ne me sentais réellement entier que lorsque je suis en toi. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce point de vue là Dean. Tu m'as toujours apporté beaucoup de plaisir.

Dean hocha alors la tête, soulagé. Il n'avait pas d'autres questions et il en avait de toute façon assez de parler. Il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Castiel avant de lui adresser un large sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rejoindre la chambre maintenant ou est-ce que tu as besoin que je te supplie ?

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté en souriant à son tour.

\- Et bien l'idée de t'entendre me supplier n'est pas nécessairement désagréable mais peut être un autre jour. J'ai bien trop envie de toi pour attendre plus longtemps.

Dean lui attrapa alors la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il était toujours nerveux et il avait le cœur qui battait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était convaincu que tout se passerait bien. Qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision. C'était un moment important bien sûr. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il relâcha la main de Castiel quand ils furent dans la chambre. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit et regarda son mari retirer sa chemise lentement. Ce n'était pas réellement un striptease. Mais il prenait son temps. Dean avait besoin de se familiariser à nouveau avec son corps. Il l'avait vu nu dans certains flash-backs mais le voir réellement était différent. Il prit donc le temps d'observer chaque centimètre de peau dénudée. Castiel était moins musclé que lui. Il avait le physique d'un coureur de fond. Ses épaules étaient larges, ses pectoraux finement dessinés et ses bras musclés. Il n'avait pas une once de graisse. Il était clairement en forme. Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre ventre qui n'était plus aussi ferme et plat que lorsqu'il avait vingt ans. Il n'était pas gros. Il le savait. Mais il avait un peu de graisse tenace autour de la taille. Il savait toutefois que Castiel aimait cela. Il choisit donc de ne pas trop y penser.

Son mari retirait à présent son pantalon. Il portait un boxer dessous qui ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'imagination. Son sexe était tendu et pressait déjà contre le tissu. Dean le regarde en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le prendre dans sa bouche mais il espérait pouvoir le faire bientôt L'idée ne lui déplaisait clairement pas. Il devait toutefois procéder par étapes.

Il recula sur le lit jusqu'à pouvoir s'allonger puis fit signe à Castiel de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'installa alors entre ses jambes sans retirer son caleçon. Quand leurs deux sexes se touchèrent, ils gémirent en même temps avant de s'embrasser. Dean fit aussitôt pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de son mari pour venir caresser la sienne. C'était une sensation à laquelle il était habitué à présent mais qui continuait de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il ne s'en lassait pas et doutait de s'en lasser un jour.

Castiel mit fin au baiser pour l'embrasser dans le cou et sur le torse. Il s'attarda une seconde sur chacun de ses tétons avant de faire glisser ses lèvres le long de son sternum. Il joua avec son nombril du bout de la langue pendant quelques secondes avant de parsemer sa taille de baiser, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de son boxer.

Dean avait les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière. Il avait posé une main sur le crâne de son mari pour accompagner ses mouvements et devait faire un effort pour ne pas propulser ses hanches en avant et accélérer les choses.

Il savait qu'il était préférable de laisser Castiel imposer le rythme. Son mari savait parfaitement ce qu'il aimait et ce avec il était à l'aise ou non. Il connaissait sans doute mieux son corps que Dean lui-même à présent. Il avait confiance en lui pour lui procurer le maximum de plaisir.

Après quelques secondes à parsemer tout son abdomen de baisers, Castiel releva finalement la tête. Dean rouvrit les yeux quand il recula et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu es toujours sûr ? répliqua Castiel en glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Dean hocha la tête sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il ne pouvait pas être plus sûr de lui qu'à cette seconde précise. Il en avait terriblement envie. Il était toujours un peu stressé mais il était également impatient. Et particulièrement excité. L'érection qui tendait le tissu de son boxer en était la preuve. Castiel lui sourit alors puis commença à lui baisser son caleçon sans attendre. Dean souleva les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il dut résister une nouvelle fois à l'envie de se cacher. Il savait bien que Castiel l'aimait et était attiré par lui. Ils ne seraient pas mariés si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir exposé et vulnérable ainsi totalement nu sous les yeux d'un homme avec qui il ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'avoir déjà couché. C'était comme la première fois à nouveau.

Il fut toutefois aidé par le regard que Castiel posa sur son corps nu. Un regard qui en disait long sur son amour et son désir. Il l'observait comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir. Comme si Dean venait de lui offrir un cadeau incroyable. C'était rassurant et également électrisant.

\- A ton tour, souffla Dean parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de voir Castiel nu.

Son mari se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de se redresser pour quitter son boxer. Il laissa à Dean le temps de le regarder sans bouger. Il avait les mains le long de son corps et les joues rouges. Dean posa ses yeux sur son entrejambe et sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver le sexe d'un homme attirant. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour avoir envie de le tenir entre ses doigts et de l'accueillir dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. Mais il trouvait Castiel magnifique. La vision de son sexe tendu – pour lui, uniquement pour lui – augmenta un peu plus la force du désir qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait terriblement envie de savoir ce qu'avoir ce sexe en lui lui procurerait comme sensations.

Il fit signe à Castiel de le rejoindre sur le lit. Son mari s'exécuta aussitôt. Il prit une nouvelle fois place entre ses jambes. Il s'allongea sur lui doucement, supportant une partie de son poids sur ses avant-bras de chaque côté de son visage avant d'embrasser Dean avec passion. Quand leurs deux sexes se touchèrent, le jeune homme ne put retenir un long gémissement. C'était incroyable. Il n'en revenait pas de la force de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là avec les femmes qu'il avait connues.

Castiel finit par mettre un terme à leur baiser et recommença à l'embrasser sur le torse, le ventre puis sur chacune de ses cuisses. Dean écarta alors un peu plus les jambes et posa ses pieds sur le matelas pour faire un peu de place à Castiel entre ses cuisses. Le regard de ce dernier se posa aussitôt entre ses fesses et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rougir en réalisant ce qu'il regardait. C'était étrange. Il aurait probablement dû se sentir exposé. Mais il se sentait confiant et en sécurité. Il se sentait désiré et aimé. Il se sentait bien.

Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et la tendit à Castiel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à continuer. Son mari la prit d'une main qui tremblait sensiblement. Il était lui aussi nerveux. C'était logique. Il devait probablement se sentir responsable d'une mission cruciale pour l'avenir de leur couple. Dean n'avait toutefois aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait aimer ce qui allait se passer. Il avait une totalement confiance en Castiel.

Ce dernier recula finalement sur le lit jusqu'à pouvoir abaisser son visage entre les cuisses ouvertes de Dean. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses pour les écarter puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il pressa sa langue entre elles. Dean cria sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'aurait jamais une nouvelle fois imaginé qu'un tel acte puisse être aussi plaisant. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il avait été intrigué et excité par ce qu'il avait vu sur la vidéo quelques heures plus tôt. C'était toutefois cent fois plus fort. Plus intense. Sentir Castiel presser sa langue contre le muscle dissimulé entre ses fesses était incroyable. De toute évidence, il y avait à cet endroit des terminaisons nerveuses dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux alors que Castiel pressait sa langue contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre doucement en lui.

\- Oh … souffla Dean sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il pouvait sentir le plaisir monter en lui par vagues successives. Il était évident qu'il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour jouir. Il était effectivement extrêmement sensible. Peut être plus que la majorité des hommes. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était une bonne chose. Pour lui comme pour Castiel. Car il était évident que son mari prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Il gémissait contre sa peau sans retenue, sa langue allant et venant à présent en lui rapidement.

Cela sembla durer une éternité. Dean aurait pu se contenter de ça. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait jouir quand son mari serait en lui. Il fut donc soulagé quand Castiel retira finalement sa langue et la remplaça par un de ses doigts. Il rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il avait les pupilles entièrement dilatées.

Castiel trouva sa prostate sans difficulté – la force de l'habitude sans doute – et la caressa à chaque fois que son doigt pénétrait en lui. Il en ajouta un second après quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Ce n'était pas non plus inconfortable. C'était une sensation que Dean aurait eu du mal à décrire. C'était comme se sentir complet pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Comme avoir trouvé sa place. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le dire à Castiel mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler dans son état. Il avait le souffle court et de la sueur perlait à son front. Il n'était plus réellement capable de parler. Il était totalement submergé par les sensations que Castiel lui procurait. Il avait la tête qui tournait et se sentait prêt à imploser à n'importe quel moment. Il serra les dents pour se retenir quand Castiel ajouta un troisième doigt pour parfaire la préparation. Ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était prêt. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Castiel. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devinait que son mari aimait les préliminaires peut être plus encore que le sexe entre lui-même. Il voulait lui faire plaisir.

Quand Castiel jugea qu'il en avait suffisamment fait, il retira ses doigts de Dean puis se positionna à nouveau entre ses jambes. Il glissa une main entre eux pour saisir son sexe et le guider entre les fesses de Dean.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Je suis sûr à cent pour cent, répondit Dean, surpris d'être capable de parler.

Castiel lui sourit alors avant de propulser doucement ses hanches en avant. Dean ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappait de sa bouche ouverte. Il avait pris du plaisir avec le vibromasseur. Mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Sentir le sexe de Castiel pénétrer en lui était mille fois plus intense. C'était comme établir une connexion unique. C'était tout ce dont Dean avait toujours rêvé de ressentir sans jamais réellement le savoir. Il gémit longuement quand Castiel fut totalement en lui. Son mari lui laissa une seconde pour s'habituer à la sensation avant de commencer à bouger.

Il opta aussitôt pour un angle qui lui permettait de stimuler la prostate de Dean aussi souvent que possible. Le jeune homme était presque convaincu qu'il perdrait connaissance si le plaisir continuait à être aussi intense. Il le sentait l'envahir doucement et il choisit de le laisser faire sans chercher à lutter contre.

Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Castiel et s'abandonna totalement au plaisir. Le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant semblait assourdissant dans le silence de leur chambre. Il n'était interrompu que par leurs gémissements réguliers.

\- Cas … Cas … lança Dean quand il sentit qu'il était proche.

Il était presque sûr qu'il n'aurait pas besoin que son mari touche son sexe pour jouir. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que la sensation de son mari allant et venant en lui, de la stimulation permanente de sa prostate et des bruits que Castiel faisaient au-dessus de lui.

\- Je suis là mon amour, murmura Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean l'attrapa alors par le cou pour le forcer à se rapprocher de lui. Il devait probablement enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Quand les lèvres de son mari furent proches des siennes, il laissa échapper un cri rauque alors que son orgasme le transperçait avec force. Il ne chercha pas à se retenir ou à se montrer plis silencieux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de cacher à Castiel le plaisir incroyable qu'il ressentait.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, il ne perdit pas connaissance. Mais pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation de flotter au-dessus du lit. Il sentit Castiel s'immobiliser en lui puis l'entendit gémir à son tour alors qu'il se répandait à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était une sensation difficile à décrire une nouvelle fois. Dean n'avait pas pensé l'apprécier autant. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique et intense à sentir son mari perdre contrôle en lui. A sentir son sperme à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps, ils restèrent ainsi totalement immobiles. Il s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il se sentait bien ainsi. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté dans cette même position pendant des heures. Castiel devait toutefois être inconfortable puisqu'il finit par s'allonger sur Dean, ses avant-bras lâchant probablement sous son poids. Il referma ses bras autour de lui quand son mari enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il le sentit inspirer profondément comme pour emplir ses narines de son odeur. Il grimaça en réalisant qu'il devait très certainement sentir la transpiration. Castiel ne semblait toutefois pas gêné. Bien au contraire. Dean nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

\- Mon Dieu, Cas … c'était … c'était incroyable, finit-il par dire parce qu'il voulait que son mari sache combien il avait apprécié le moment.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il puise s'inquiéter pour lui. Pas quand il lui avait offert une expérience unique qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Ou du moins, pas s'il n'avait pas de nouvel accident. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête aussitôt et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son mari.

\- J'ai passé la journée à me demander ce que je ressentirais quand tu serais enfin en moi et je ... je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que ça pourrait être aussi … dingue. Génial. Tu es merveilleux tu sais.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda Castiel en relevant finalement la tête.

Il ne s'était toujours pas retiré de Dean et le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il le fasse. Il aurait du être gêné de pouvoir toujours sentir le sexe de son mari en lui alors qu'il n'était plus excité comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il se sentait complet. Et il avait peur de perdre cette sensation quand Castiel finirait par se retirer. Il voulait prolonger le moment autant que possible.

\- Pas du tout. Je pense … mon cerveau ne se souvient peut-être pas de notre première fois mais mon corps … mon corps lui est … habitué je suppose. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois pour lui.

\- D'accord mais … ça l'était un peu pour toi non ? Je veux dire … en quelque sorte, c'est un peu comme si tu avais perdu ta virginité une deuxième fois. J'avais que tu … j'en sais rien … que tu sois stressé et tendu et que ça finisse par être douloureux.

Dean comprenait parfaitement la logique de son mari. Il comprenait qu'il ait pu s'inquiéter sur ce point. Mais il avait tort. S'il avait été effectivement un peu angoissé, ce n'était pas concernant ce qu'il ressentirait lui. C'était plutôt pour ce que Castiel retirerait de cette expérience. Il avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'ancien Dean. De celui qui savait exactement comme procurer du plaisir à son mari.

\- Je n'avais pas peur de souffrir Cas. C'est justement pour éviter ça que j'ai … expérimenté toutes ces choses avant de me lancer. Je voulais être sûr que mon corps soit prêt à t'accepter comme mon esprit l'était depuis un moment maintenant.

\- De quoi avais tu peur alors ?

Dean estimait que cette conversation ne pouvait pas avoir lieu dans cette position. Pas quand Castiel était toujours en lui. Il avait besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire toutes ces choses. Castiel dut le sentir puisqu'il se retira finalement, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, avant de rouler sur le côté pour lui pouvoir le regarder. Dean se tourna à son tour pour lui faire face avant de poser une main sur sa taille pour garder un contact entre eux.

\- Je n'avais pas réellement peur … je pense que j'étais plutôt … nerveux. Pas à l'idée de faire l'amour avec toi. Pas à l'idée que tu me fasses mal … que tu ne sois pas suffisamment délicat ou que je ne prenne pas de plaisir. Non … j'étais angoissé à l'idée de ne pas réussir à te satisfaire toi.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dean lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et reprit la parole avant lui. Il n'en avait pas fini.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et ne me demande pas comment je peux le savoir alors que je ne me souviens pas de te l'avoir entendu dire … je ne peux pas l'expliquer … c'est juste quelque chose dont je suis sûr … je suis sûr que tu vas me dire que je n'aurais pas dû m'en faire parce que le simple fait que je te fasse suffisamment confiance pour te demander de me faire l'amour est un cadeau incroyable. Je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est parce qu'on s'aime que le sexe est toujours bon entre nous. C'est sans doute vrai d'ailleurs mais … ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être stressé. Je suis content de voir que j'avais tort.

\- Je n'allais pas te dire tout ça. En fait, j'allais te dire que tu n'avais aucun souci à avoir parce que tu es sexy et que n'importe quel homme rêverait d'être à ma place.

\- Mais aucun autre homme ne sera jamais à ta place Cas. Et c'est vrai que je suis sexy.

Castiel sourit devant la plaisanterie et eut la gentillesse de ne pas relever le fait que Dean lui avait à nouveau promis qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Que leur histoire était faite pour durer et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper. C'était inutile de le souligner de toute façon. Ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux.

\- De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance maintenant. On a pris notre pied tous les deux et je suis déjà impatient à l'idée de recommencer. Alors je suppose qu'on peut compter ça comme une victoire non ?

\- C'est une victoire oui.

\- Oh et je te trouve sexy toi aussi. Ce qui devrait me paraître dingue parce que je ne me souviens pas être devenu gay … et l'ancien moi … celui de vingt deux ans aurait probablement paniqué en réalisant quelque chose de ce genre. Il aurait été totalement incapable de reconnaître qu'un homme puisse être sexy … et il aurait sans doute pris la fuite en te voyant nu. Parce que crois-moi te voir nu a été une véritable révélation pour moi. C'est comme … d'un seul coup je me suis dit … oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement envie de lui faire tout un tas de choses dont la moitié ne sont même pas faisables physiquement parlant. J'ai envie de t'embrasser partout sur le corps … j'ai envie de te chevaucher jusqu'à te faire perdre la tête … j'ai envie de … j'ai envie de prendre ton sexe dans ma bouche et de procurer le plus incroyable des orgasmes.

\- Dean … si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à me contrôler et je ne suis pas prêt pour un second round … j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour me remettre du premier.

Dean sourit à son tour. Il avait envie de continuer à embêter son mari et à le chercher jusqu'à lui faire perdre totalement son calme. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas plus prêt que lui à un second round. Le premier n'avait pas été douloureux mais son corps avait besoin de quelques heures pour récupérer. Il pouvait déjà sentir quelques courbatures dans ses jambes et un début de douleur entre ses fesses. Il avait également besoin d'une bonne douche. Et de manger quelque chose. Il envisagerait de recommencer ensuite.

\- D'accord, j'arrête … mais si et seulement si tu me prends dans tes bras et qu'on s'accorde quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre avant de devoir se lever.

\- Je suis plus que prêt à t'accorder quelques minutes. Tu as toujours adoré les câlins post sexe.

\- C'est une autre chose qui m'aurait sans doute gêné avant mais avec laquelle je suis parfaitement à l'aise maintenant.

Castiel l'attira alors à lui et Dean vint se blottir naturellement contre son flanc. Il posa son visage sur son torse et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Cela lui paraissait incroyablement naturel. Comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois avant ce jour. Ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs.

\- Tu sais … c'est aussi ce dont tu avais peur la première fois, souffla Castiel après quelques minutes de silence.

Dean n'était pas surpris de l'entendre. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait dû angoisser à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur des partenaires précédents de Castiel. C'était le problème quand on couchait avec quelqu'un qui avait plus d'expérience.

\- C'est comme ça que je suis … comme ça que j'ai toujours été. Je veux toujours faire les choses bien … parfois, je me mets trop de pression parce que je suis terrifié à l'idée d'échouer. C'est comme ça que mon père m'a élevé et c'est dur de l'oublier la majeure partie du temps.

Castiel l'embrassa alors sur le sommet du crâne et Dean sut qu'ils avaient déjà eu une conversation similaire avant. Il se demandait comment Castiel n'avait pas perdu patience avec lui. Il avait tellement de problèmes et de travers qu'il devait être difficile à supporter parfois. Il aurait probablement été incapable à sa place de l'écouter se plaindre aussi souvent. Il l'admirait pour ça. Il savait également qu'il était chanceux d'avoir trouvé un homme capable de l'accepter tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts et son passé, sans jamais chercher à le changer. C'était ce que tout le monde cherchait. Une personne qui vous aime pour ce que vous êtes. Dean avait eu la chance de trouver cette personne. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper. Il allait se battre pour être meilleur et pour lui rendre un peu la pareille. Il allait faire en sorte de s'améliorer un peu plus chaque jour pour devenir l'homme que Castiel voyait en lui au quotidien. SI un accident de voiture, quatre mois de coma et une amnésie peut être définitive n'avaient pas réussi à les séparer, ce ne serait certainement pas l'éducation reçue de son père et toutes les idioties qu'il avait réussies à lui faire croire qui y parviendraient. Dean s'en faisait la promesse et il comptait bien la tenir. Peu importait à présent ce qui pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Il allait le garder jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


	34. Mariage

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 34ème chapitre et nos deux héros se marient enfin.**

 **Merci comme toujours à Elyrine pour sa correction et merci à vous de continuer à me suivre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Goner de 21 pilots**

 **Chapitre 34 : Mariage**

 _« Le mariage est et restera le voyage de découverte le plus important que l'homme puisse entreprendre. »_

 _Soren Kierkegaard_

 _25 juillet 2010. 6 ans, 5 mois et 24 jours avant l'accident._

Tout n'était pas entièrement rentré dans l'ordre. Dean n'avait pas fait le deuil de son père. Il était évident que sa mort continuait de peser sur lui. Mais Castiel avait choisi de lui faire confiance et de maintenir la date de leur mariage. Il continuait à douter dans un coin de sa tête qu'il s'agissait réellement du meilleur moment pour célébrer leur union. Mais Dean lui avait garanti à plusieurs reprises et à tête reposée qu'il voulait avant tout célébrer la vie avec lui. Que ce mariage soit en quelque sorte également un hommage à l'homme que son père avait été avant la mort de sa femme. L'homme qui avait aimé ses enfants et voulu les élever. Celui qu'il n'avait plus été ensuite.

Les derniers détails avaient été réglés. Une soirée d'enterrement de vie organisée par Jess avait eu lieu. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble la nuit précédent le mariage. Castiel avait passé la nuit chez Gabriel alors que Dean dormait chez son frère.

Le temps avait semblé incroyablement long pour Castiel. Il avait regardé les minutes défiler sur l'horloge du salon de son frère tout en songeant à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer le lendemain. Gabriel lui avait tenu compagnie en lui répétant à de multiples reprises qu'il était incroyablement fier de lui. Heureux de le savoir bientôt marié avec l'homme de sa vie. Combien il était étonné de voir à quelle vitesse il avait grandi. Castiel l'écouta sans l'interrompre, ému par ce qu'il entendait et content de passer ces quelques heures avec le deuxième homme le plus important de sa vie.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment passé de temps avec Gabriel ces derniers mois. Les préparatifs du mariage l'avaient complètement accaparé et il avait eu du mal à consacrer du temps à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il espérait que son frère ne lui en voulait pas. Il semblait comprendre mais il aurait eu le droit de le lui reprocher. Il se promit d'y remédier une fois sa lune de miel passée. Dean état devenu l'homme le plus important au monde pour lui. Il avait choisi de s'unir à lui pour le restant de ses jours. Mais cela ne devait pas exclure Gabriel. Pendant de nombreuses années, son grand frère avait été roc. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. C'était à lui qu'il avait confié en premier son homosexualité. A lui qu'il avait parlé de ses déceptions sentimentales, de ses projets, de ses rêves et enfin de son amour pour Dean. Gabriel ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Ou du moins jamais méchamment. Il avait toujours été là pour lui apporter des conseils, du réconfort ou juste de la compagnie. Une oreille attentive. Gabriel avait une place importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur et il allait le lui prouver.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avant que Castiel ne finisse par s'endormir, un œil sur l'horloge dont les aiguilles avançaient trop doucement à son goût. Il se réveilla excité, impatient et nerveux. Gabriel l'aida à se préparer et à nouer sa cravate. Il l'aida également à répéter ses vœux pour qu'il soit sûr de ne rien oublié au moment fatidique. Il le conduisit ensuite sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Quelques invités étaient déjà présents et Castiel prit le temps de les saluer un à un. Il s'attarda une seconde auprès de ses parents. Il était heureux de les voir là. Heureux qu'ils aient accepté Dean dans leur famille sans se poser la moindre question. Ils avaient eu un peu de mal à admettre l'homosexualité de leur fils. Ils étaient catholiques et avaient des convictions fortes. Cela les avait éloignés de leur fils pendant quelques années. Mais ils avaient fini par revenir vers lui et par s'excuser. Ils étaient aujourd'hui là pour célébrer le mariage de leur enfant et Castiel les en remercia longuement.

Gabriel conduisit son frère dans une pièce pour vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Que l'alliance destinée à Dean était bien dans sa poche. Il recoiffa vainement Castiel puis le déclara finalement prêt à se marier.

Castiel rejoignit donc l'estrade où l'homme qui allait les marier les attendait. La musique commença à résonner autour d'eux et Castiel sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme dans sa poitrine. Il expira longuement pour garder un semblant de calme alors que Dean entrait à son tour dans la salle.

Il était accompagné de Bobby et de Sam. C'était une image incroyablement belle et truste à la fois. Belle parce que son fiancé était entouré des deux hommes qui comptaient le plus au monde après Castiel. Parce qu'il était avec son frère qu'il avait élevé et l'homme qui avait joué le rôle de père pour lui depuis son enfance. Triste car il manquait deux personnes qui auraient du pouvoir être là. Mary qu'un incendie avait emportée trop tôt et John qui était mort d'une certaine façon le même jour que sa femme. Castiel savait que Dean pensait à eux en s'avancer vers lui.

Il ne laissa toutefois pas ces idées moroses l'envahir et se concentra à la place sur le sourire lumineux de son fiancé. Sur son costume qu'il avait choisi parce qu'il lui collait à la peau et faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il ne s'habillait jamais de façon aussi formelle. Il aurait dû. Il était à couper le souffle ainsi. Et Castiel avait la chance de l'épouser. Il était celui que Dean avait choisi pour le restant de ses jours. C'était un honneur immense et Castiel comptait bien se montrer à la hauteur du cadeau que son fiancé lui avait fait.

Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que Dean approchait enfin de lui. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Castiel lui saisit aussitôt les mains pour établir un contact. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. Besoin d'être totalement sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller seul dans son ancien appartement un an plus tôt. Il sourit à Dean alors que l'homme à sa gauche commençait à parler.

Castiel ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Ils avaient répété ce moment plusieurs fois et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il était concentré sur le discours que lui allait prononcer d'ici quelques minutes. Les promesses qu'ils feraient à Dean devant tous leurs proches. Il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée d'ouvrir ainsi son cœur devant autant de témoins. Mais Dean avait insisté pour qu'ils écrivent leurs vœux. Il voulait que la cérémonie soit personnelle et pas standardisée. Castiel, quant à lui, voulait faire ce qui rendait Dean heureux. Il avait donc accepté sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Rapidement, l'homme qui officiait les invita à parler. Castiel avait demandé à Dean de parler en premier. Il ne savait pas ce que son fiancé avait prévu de dire. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de l'écouter sans pleurer. II aurait peut-être dû prendre la parole en premier pour être sûr qu'il serait en mesure de parler. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre ce que Dean avait à dire avant de faire son propre discours.

Devant lui, son fiancé souriait toujours. Il semblait un peu nerveux mais également impatient. Tout comme Castiel. Il se racla la gorge puis prit une grande inspiration. Le silence se fit autour d'eux et tous les regards étaient braqués sur Dean. Il ne semblait toutefois pas y prêter attention. Lui qui n'aimait pas que l'attention soit entièrement focalisée sur lui ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Castiel.

\- Cas … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de demander à ce qu'on écrive nos vœux le jour où on a commencé à préparer notre mariage. J'avais cette idée en tête que les mots me viendraient naturellement et qu'écrire ces quelques lignes serait chose facile. J'ai eu tort. Pas parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pas parce que j'avais le moindre doute sur ce que je ressens pour toi ou toutes les choses que je veux te promettre. Mais parce que je n'avais aucune idée de celles que je devais choisir. Quand j'ai commencé à les coucher sur papier, j'avais des dizaines de pages et aucune idée de ce par quoi je devais commencer … ce qui était approprié ou non. Sam m'a aidé à y voir plus clair en me demandant de lui dire en quelques mots ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ce qui me semblait le plus important. Tout a été clair alors. L'amour. C'est le seul mot qui importait réellement dans tout ce que j'avais pu écrire. L'amour que j'ai pour toi. L'amour que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit d'autre avant de te rencontrer. Celui qui me consume lentement de l'intérieur depuis notre rencontre même si j'ai refusé de l'admettre au départ. Cet amour qui me donne la force d'avancer malgré les épreuves. De croire à mes rêves même si j'ai toujours douté de moi depuis que je suis enfant. L'amour que je ressens quand je pose les yeux sur toi … quand je te tiens la main … quand je prononce ton nom ou quand je pense juste à toi. Cet amour aurait pu me faire peur. Il aurait probablement terrifié le jeune adulte que j'étais avant de te connaître. Mais il n'effraie absolument pas l'homme que je suis devenu à tes côtés. Car c'est à tes côtés que j'ai commencé à grandir Castiel. J'ai passé une partie de mon enfance et de mon adolescence à veiller sur mon frère et à l'élever comme un parent. Je pensais ne pas avoir le droit de penser à moi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur mon erreur. Sans jamais me juger. Sans jamais perdre espoir que je puisse un jour comprendre que tu avais raison depuis le début. C'est avec toi que j'ai appris à avoir confiance en moi et en les autres … que j'ai commencé à me voir différemment et à m'apprécier. C'est avec toi que j'ai trouvé la seconde partie de moi-même. Celle qui me manquait depuis toujours. Tu as comblé un vide dont je n'avais pas conscience jusque-là. Tu as rempli ma vie de bonheur, de joie et d'espoir. Tu as été là dans les mauvais moments quand je tentais de te repousser. Tu as été là pour m'accompagner alors même que je n'avais pas encore conscience que je t'aimais comme un fou. Tu m'as dit avoir eu le coup de foudre pour moi Cas. Tu m'as dit être tombé amoureux de moi à la seconde où tu m'as vu pour la première fois. Je sais à présent que ça a été le cas pour moi aussi. Je ne l'ai compris que récemment. Mais je t'ai aimé au moment où je t'ai adressé la parole pour la première fois. Comme un ami au début … simplement parce que je n'étais pas prêt à admettre qu'il puisse y avoir plus. Je suis tombé amoureux de ton intelligence et de ton humour. De ta gentillesse et ta générosité. De ta confiance aveugle en moi et de ta façon de me pousser pour que j'accomplisse tout ce dont je ne me croyais pas capable. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce qui fait de toi l'homme que tu as. Et quand j'ai cessé de m'obstiner à nier ce qui se passait réellement dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit … j'ai compris que j'étais également amoureux de ton sourire et de tes yeux … de tes cheveux et de ta bouche … de tes longs doigts élégants et de ton physique parfait. Je suis tombé amoureux de ton âme avant de tomber amoureux de ton corps. Mais j'ai eu le coup foudre tout comme toi. Et … c'était ce qui me semblait important de te dire aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Castiel Novak et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je veux continuer à grandir à tes côtés et à apprendre à apprivoiser mes peurs. Je veux devenir l'homme que tu me crois capable d'être. Je veux te rendre fier et je veux te rendre heureux. Je t'aime.

Dean s'interrompit alors visiblement très ému. Sa déclaration était incroyable. Elle était magnifique. Castiel avait la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour de Dean pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là de la force de son amour. De l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il se sentait incroyablement honoré par tout ce qu'il entendait. Il espérait pouvoir faire aussi bien que Dean maintenant que c'était son tour de parler.

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Dean … il y a maintenant six mois de ça, tu m'as fait le cadeau le plus incroyable qui soit … un cadeau que je ne pensais pas avoir mérité de recevoir de ta part. Tu m'as prouvé sans que je te le demande et sans que tu en aies besoin d'ailleurs que tu avais confiance en moi … que tu envisageais un futur à mes côtés et que tu voulais m'épouser. Ce n'était pas une surprise parce que je doutais de ce que tu ressentais pour moi mais plus parce que depuis le jour de notre rencontre et pendant les premiers mois de notre histoire, je n'imaginais pas une seconde que tu pourrais un jour m'aimer en retour. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que je devais te dire aujourd'hui. J'ai hésité à écrire quelque chose de classique … quelque chose qui ressemble à l'idée qu'on se fait des vœux. J'aurais pu écrire ce que je ressens pour toi … te faire tout un tas de promesses devant tous nos proches mais je sais que tu as conscience de toutes ces choses. Je te l'ai déjà dit et prouvé à plusieurs reprises tout comme tu me l'as dit et prouvé en retour. J'ai alors pensé te raconter une histoire.

Il s'interrompit une seconde et sourit à son fiancé. Il pouvait voir des larmes couler sur le joues de Dean et il les essuya aussitôt du bout du pouce.

\- Je veux te raconter l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui pensait avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin dans la vie. Il avait un plan préétabli pour son futur et toute sa vie planifiée de sorte à éviter les mauvaises surprises. Il pensait bêtement avoir tout compris de la vie. Il pensait que sa réussite dans ses études et dans son travail futur suffirait à le rendre heureux. Ce jeune homme … Dean … il avait tort mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il n'était pas malheureux mais il n'était pas heureux non plus. Il se contentait de traverser la vie sans attendre la moindre surprise et sans prendre le moindre risque. Mais ce jeune homme … il a un jour posé les yeux sur un autre jeune homme dans un café. Un jeune homme souriant et joyeux … drôle et intelligent et … un jeune homme merveilleusement beau à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il n'a pas alors réellement compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne serait pas capable de l'expliquer clairement aujourd'hui non plus d'ailleurs. Car au moment où ses yeux se sont posés sur ce serveur, il a oublié tous ses plans. Il a oublié tous les projets qu'il avait fait pour le futur. Il a oublié sa peur des risques et sa volonté de se suffire à lui-même. Sans le vouloir et malgré le fait que cela soit complètement dingue, il a fait de ce serveur le centre de son univers en échangeant juste quelques mots avec lui. Il est tombé amoureux d'un inconnu qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de connaître sans avoir la moindre certitude de pouvoir ne serait ce que lui parler à nouveau un jour. Et ce jeune homme qui croyait ne pas réellement avoir de chance dans la vie a alors compris combien il avait eu tort. Car le serveur a trouvé du temps à lui consacrer puis a accepté de devenir son ami. Et à chaque journée passée en compagnie de son nouvel ami, de son seul réel ami d'ailleurs, il a senti ses sentiments se renforcer, son amour grandir et l'envahir, menaçant de l'engloutir. Il a compris combien il avait eu tort jusque-là. Il avait bêtement cru qu'il pouvait traverser la vie sans se soucier des autres et sans chercher à rencontrer quelqu'un. Il avait pensé que son travail et ses études le rendaient heureux. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le vrai bonheur était. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien sa vie semblerait bien plus lumineuse et brillante avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il a compris qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement heureux jusqu'à ce jour. Qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Qu'il s'était contenté de survivre et d'attendre que sa vie commence enfin. Ce jeune homme est devenu quelqu'un d'autre aux côtés de son ami. Il est devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. Quelqu'un qui pouvait envisager un avenir différent et ne plus l'envisager seul. Ce jeune homme Dean … il se tient devant toi aujourd'hui et il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que tu as rencontré au café. J'ai compris grâce à toi que mon bonheur passait par ta présence à mes côtés. Par ton rire et tes sourires. Par ton regard bienveillant. Par la certitude que tu seras la première personne que je verrais à mon réveil et la dernière que je verrais avant de m'endormir. Que tu serais là jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier souffle. Alors oui Dean … tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Tu ne m'as pas uniquement offert un avenir … tu ne m'as pas uniquement offert le bonheur d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour … tu m'as redonné la vie. Et je suis convaincu que personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu accomplir ce miracle. Je t'aime Dean. Merci.

Quand il se tut, il était à bout de souffle. Il était toutefois soulagé d'avoir réussi à dire tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire sans craquer et se mettre à bafouiller comme un idiot. Il avait fait passer son message et il espérait sincèrement que Dean avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Qu'il pensait réellement chacune des choses qu'il avait dites. Il avait réellement la sensation d'voir vécu une seconde naissance en rencontrant Dean et en tombant amoureux de lui. Il avait compris tellement de choses aux côtés de son fiancé qu'il était difficile parfois de mettre des mots sur les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il espérait y être parvenu au moins en partie.

Dean souriait largement en le regardant, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il n'était pas le seul à être aussi ému. Castiel pouvait entendre Gabriel renifler dans son dos alors que Sam s'essuyait le visage le plus discrètement possible.

L'homme qui officiait reprit alors la parole pour leur faire échanger les vœux de circonstances. Puis vint le moment d'échanger leurs alliances.

Castiel sortit la sienne de sa poche de veste puis saisit la main gauche de Dean pour lui passer la bague à l'annulaire. C'était celle qu'il lui avait offert le jour de sa demande. Il avait juste fait graver quelque chose à l'intérieur. Dean lui passa ensuite son alliance au doigt en répétant les mots de l'homme qui les mariait sans quitter Castiel des yeux. Ils furent enfin invités à s'embrasser après qu'on les ait déclarés mariés officiellement.

Quand les lèvres de Dean vinrent se coller contre les siennes, Castiel oublia tout le reste. Il oublia les gens autour d'eux qui criaient et applaudissaient. Il oubliait l'homme qui venait de les unir. Il oublia tous les doutes qu'il avait eu et les mois passés convaincu qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre chance avec Dean. Il était marié à lui à présent. C'était officiel. Et s'il s'était senti appartenir au jeune homme dès leur première rencontre, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement fort à ce que cela soit enfin officiel.

Leur baiser dura de longues minutes. Il fut sans doute plus passionné que ce qui était acceptable dans une telle cérémonie. Mais Castiel se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'eux. Il se fichait de ce que les gens pourraient en dire. La seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux à cet instant précis était celle qui était collée contre lui et qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent totalement à bout de souffle. Leurs regards se trouvèrent aussitôt et pendant de longues secondes, ils se contentèrent de se regarder en ignorant les gens autour d'eux.

\- On est mariés, souffla Dean en souriant à nouveau.

\- On est marié, confirma Castiel qui avait toujours du mal à y croire.

\- Et maintenant place à la fête, cria Gabriel dans son dos.

Dean éclata alors de rire et Castiel le regarda faire sans bouger. Le bonheur de son mari était évident. Et il était contagieux.

La soirée était une totale réussite. Le traiteur choisi avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et la nourriture était absolument délicieuse. Les gens présents semblaient s'amuser et être heureux de partager leur bonheur. C'était tout ce dont Castiel avait rêvé à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son mariage. C'était même mieux encore.

Ils avaient dansé, écouté les discours gênants de leurs témoins – celui de Gabriel remportant tous les suffrages – et bu un peu plus que de raison. Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Il avait envie de sortir de la salle qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion et d'intercepter les passants un à un pour leur expliquer ce qu'il vivait. Pour leur décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Quand il avait soumis cette idée à Gabriel, son frère lui avait assuré que c'était en partie dû à l'alcool. Castiel avait toujours eu l'alcool joyeux. Cela le rendait particulièrement loquace et le poussait à dévoiler tout ce qu'il ne disait pas en général sans aucune inhibition.

Castiel lui avait alors répondu devant plusieurs de ses collègues qu'il était effectivement ivre mais qu'il était ivre d'amour et de bonheur. Ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde sans que Castiel ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il avait ensuite vacillé, avait dû se retenir à une chaise puis se rassoir et admettre que son frère avait raison. Il avait probablement trop bu.

Quand les premiers invités commencèrent à partir, Castiel se retrouva rapidement à une table avec les gens les plus proches. Avec ce qu'il appelait depuis le début de la soirée et son premier verre de champagne, son cercle réduit, sa famille de cœur. Il était assis à côté de Dean et était totalement appuyé contre lui, ses jambes posées sur les cuisses de son mari, sa tête sur son épaule. Dean avait un bras autour de son cou pour le maintenir dans cette position. Ou juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber. Il avait bien moins bu que Castiel et était nettement plus stable et lucide que lui.

A la table, se trouvaient également Sam, Jess, Gabriel, Charlie et Gilda. Castiel souriait comme un idiot, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Il débordait d'amour pour toutes ces personnes. Il les voyait comme des membres de sa famille même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Il avait pris le temps de le leur dire à chacun durant la soirée. Mais il avait la sensation de ne pas en avoir fait assez.

\- Vous savez … vous êtes tous magnifiques … et je vous aime, lança-t-il en attrapant son verre de champagne.

Dean ricana à côté de lui alors que les autres secouaient leurs têtes, visiblement amusés.

\- Bébé, je crois que c'est l'alcool qui te fait parler, commenta Dean.

\- Non pas du tout … ce sont vraiment des gens magnifiques. Ils sont … ils ont une âme pure.

\- Tu ne peux pas voir notre âme Cassie, rappela Gabriel.

\- Et personne de sobre ne pourrait trouver Gabriel magnifique, répliqua Sam en souriant.

\- Ah ah … je vois que le sens de l'humour est un trait de famille.

Castiel aurait pu les écouter se chamailler ainsi pendant des heures entières. Il aimait l'idée qu'ils soient suffisamment à l'aise les uns avec les autres pour faire ce genre de plaisanteries sans que personne ne soit vexé. Il avait toutefois d'autres choses à faire ce soir. Il tourna le visage vers Dean.

\- On ne devrait pas être en pleine nuit de noce ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il avait pensé chuchoter de sorte à ce que seul son mari puisse l'entendre mais il avait visiblement parler suffisamment fort puisque ce fut Gabriel qui lui répondit.

\- Et bien, vous pourriez oui. Mais on vous manquerait trop. Et comme … je parle au nom de tout le monde d'ailleurs … nous ne sommes pas vraiment enclin à vous servir de témoins, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu. La soirée n'est pas finie et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement.

Castiel dévisagea son frère une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Mais j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, lança-t-il, déçu.

\- Ok, aussi intéressante que cette information soit, je préfèrerais nettement ne pas en entendre plus, répliqua Charlie en grimaçant.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu es aussi curieuse que Gabriel sur le sujet. Parfois, je me demande si tu es vraiment lesbienne, plaisanta Dean.

\- Elle l'est. Je le confirme. Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est une super comédienne et je l'engagerais à changer de carrière immédiatement. Personne ne peut simuler comme elle l'a fait hier soir … et ce matin, précisa Gilda.

Castiel rit alors pendant de longues secondes. Il fut surpris d'être le seul à trouver cette plaisanterie aussi amusante. Il était peut-être le seul à avoir réellement le sens de l'humour. Il ne connaissait pas Gilda aussi bien que Charlie mais il l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

\- Certaines femmes savent parfaitement comment simuler un orgasme afin que la torture cesse, intervint Jess.

\- Tu … quoi ? demanda Sam aussitôt.

\- Oh je sens qu'on va en apprendre de belles sur notre Sammy, souffla Gabriel en se frottant les mains.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sammy ! Il n'y a que Dean qui peut m'appeler comme ça.

\- Privilège de grand frère, rappela Dean en levant son verre de champagne en direction de Gabriel.

\- Sauf qu'on est aujourd'hui officiellement de la même famille et cela fait donc de moi le grand frère de Sammy et le tien aussi d'ailleurs Dean-o. Vous me devez le respect.

\- Dans tes rêves, protesta Sam.

Castiel aimait beaucoup cette idée. Il aimait être lié officiellement à Sam. Bientôt à Jess également quand ils se décideraient à se marier à leur tour. Frères et sœurs. Castiel avait toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse.

\- Je tiens à te rassurer mon amour. Je n'ai jamais simulé avec toi. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Mais j'ai eu une vie avant toi comme tu le sais certainement. Et j'ai connu certains hommes qui n'étaient pas aussi performants que toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais simulé avec Dean ! lança Castiel qui voulait participer à la conversation.

Une petite partie de lui-même, celle qui était encore un peu lucide, lui répétait en boucle qu'il allait probablement regretter d'avoir autant parlé. Mais il avait trop bu pour l'écouter.

\- Félicitations, lança Gabriel en adressant un clin d'œil à Dean.

\- Je suis un bon coup c'est tout. C'est naturel, commenta ce dernier.

\- C'est de famille, ajouta Sam.

Il avait au moins autant bu que Castiel mais semblait un peu plus lucide que lui. Castiel espérait sincèrement que Jess était restée raisonnable. Sans quoi, il doutait qu'ils soient en mesure de rentrer chez eux en voiture.

\- N'empêche que si on y réfléchit bien, c'est un des avantages que vous avez sur nous les filles. Il est plus compliqué pour un homme de simuler, lança Gabriel.

\- Il faut bien qu'on ait quelque chose pour commencer tous les désagréments qu''on subit et dont vous n'avez pas la moindre idée, rétorqua Charlie.

\- Cite-moi en un, la défia Gabriel.

\- Et bien pour commencer, j'aimerais bien vous voir avoir vos règles ne serait ce qu'une seule fois. Vous seriez incapable de survivre à la douleur que cela implique. Oh et je ne parle même pas de l'accouchement. Vous ne seriez jamais à la hauteur. Vous êtes le sexe faible.

\- Mais vous avez des orgasmes multiples. Ça compense.

\- Ça ne compense rien du tout. Il est évident que les femmes sont plus solides que les hommes. C'est prouvé scientifiquement.

\- Par une femme sans doute !

Castiel fronça les sourcils en étudiant son frère et Charlie. Il savait que la jeune femme était une féministe convaincue. Il savait également que Gabriel n'était pas du tout macho. Bien au contraire. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour les femmes. Il cherchait juste à embêter Charlie. Ce qui semblait fonctionner à merveille.

\- On peut avoir des orgasmes multiples, intervint-il alors.

\- Oui mais le temps de récupération est plus long que pour une femme, précisa Gabriel.

\- Dean peut jouir deux ou trois fois de suite. Il suffit que je sache comment le stimuler correctement, précisa Castiel pour faire entendre raison à son frère.

\- Je préférerais nettement ne pas être mêlé à cette conversation Cas. Et je suis convaincu que tu n'aimerais pas non plus partager ces détails de notre vie si tu étais sobre. Alors on pourrait peut-être changer de sujet.

\- Je l'ai fait jouir trois fois de suite i peine quelques jours en continuant à stimuler sa prostate malgré …

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dean le força à se taire en pressant sa main contre sa bouche. Devant eux, Gabriel riait comme un dément alors que Sam semblait sur le point de vomir. Castiel n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Un autre sujet ? Quelqu'un ? N'importe qui sauf Gabriel, lança Dean en regardant tout le monde tour à tour.

Castiel n'aimait pas qu'il le fasse taire ainsi et il décida de se venger en lui léchant la paume de la main. Dean la retira aussitôt mais lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il risquait en continuant à parler. Il mima donc une fermeture éclair qu'il refermait sur sa bouche avant de lever les mains dans sa direction en signe d'apaisement.

\- Alors est-ce qu'on se sent vraiment différent quand on est mariés ? demanda Gilda après quelques secondes.

Dean lui sourit, visiblement reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet. Il haussa ensuite les épaules.

\- C'est difficile à dire. Je n'ai pas la sensation d'être différent d'hier. C'est plus … c'est symbolique. Nous étions déjà engagés sérieusement avant d'être mariés. Mais le fait que ce soit officiel … ça permet de prouver à ceux qui en doutaient que nous sommes sérieux.

\- Personne de sensé ne pouvait en douter, intervint Jess.

\- Il est évident pour quiconque a des yeux que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Que vous finirez votre vie ensemble, mariés ou non, précisa Gabriel le plus sérieusement du monde.

Castiel se demandait comment leurs proches pouvaient en être aussi sûr quand lui-même avait eu des doutes au début. Et quand Dean avait paniqué à de nombreuses reprises quant au sérieux de leur relation.

\- Commet ça ? demanda-t-il alors.

Gabriel tourna le visage vers lui en souriant.

\- Et bien pour commencer, c'est dans la façon que vous avez de vous regarder. Par moment, quand vos regards se croisent, c'est presque comme si personne d'autre n'existait. Il y a une intensité qu'on ne retrouve que chez les gens qui s'aiment vraiment de tous leurs cœurs, expliqua Gabriel.

\- Il y a aussi le fait que vous parlez constamment l'un de l'autre quand vous êtes séparés. Et franchement, quand Dean prononce ton nom, il prend un air béat qui ne trompe pas, ajouta Charlie.

\- Oh, on peut ajouter le fait que Dean n'aurait jamais accepté d'emménager dans un nouvel appartement à son nom et au tien s'il n'avait pas été convaincu que votre histoire allait durer. Le simple fait qu'il accepte de dépendre ainsi de quelqu'un d'autre est assez révélateur, précisa Sam.

\- Quant à toi, c'était évident le premier jour. Personne n'a un coup de foudre aussi intense au premier regard si ce n'est pour son âme sœur. Et tu lui as pardonné ses erreurs un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu étais prêt à faire vœu de chasteté et de célibat pour lui avant que vous ne soyez ensemble. Je veux dire … personne ne fait ça ! Tous les signes étaient là. Il n'y avait que vous pour ne pas les voir avant … vous et toutes les personnes trop cartésiennes pour croire au grand amour, conclut Gabriel.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, surpris par ce qu'il entendait mais également enchanté. Il était content de voir que leurs amis les avaient aussi bien compris. Qu'ils avaient saisi la force de l'amour qui les unissait et qu'ils ne trouvaient aucune raison d'en plaisanter.

\- Et puis de toute façon, Dean n'aurait jamais accepté de virer sa cuti pour n'importe qui. Il ne l'aurait pas fait juste pour une histoire de quelques jours, rappela Charlie.

\- Je n'ai pas viré ma cuti. Je ne suis pas gay, protesta le jeune homme.

\- Tu l'es un peu quand même, protesta Gabriel. Il faut l'être un peu pour vouloir le sexe d'un autre homme en soi avec autant de force.

\- Il n'y a que le sexe de ton frère que je veux en moi … et d'ailleurs je préfèrerais nettement que ce soit le cas à cet instant précis. Mais non … il est ivre et je suis coincé avec vous. Je ne suis pas gay … je suis …

\- Cassexuel, lancèrent tous leurs amis à l'unisson.

\- Cassexuel oui, approuva Dean en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre, souffla Castiel un peu vexé.

\- Tu l'es, assura Gabriel.

Il l'était peut-être un peu oui mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il était convaincu qu'il aurait la gueule de bois le lendemain. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop violent. Dean et lui devait partir le matin même pour leur lune de miel. Il volait avoir l'esprit clair pour profiter du voyage.

\- Et d'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'on doit vous appeler maintenant ? demanda Gilda.

\- Professeur Novak Winchester et Madame, plaisanta Gabriel.

\- Tu sais … à la prochaine réflexion sexiste, je te colle mon poing dans la figure, lança Charlie en le foudroyant du regard.

Castiel pouvait sentir la tension monter très légèrement entre son frère et Charlie. Il ne vouait surtout pas qu'ils se disputent pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il choisit donc d'intervenir.

\- Winchester Novak. On porte tous les deux les deux noms.

\- Et pourquoi celui de Dean est en premier ? demanda Gabriel.

\- On a tiré au sort, répondit Castiel.

Son frère sourit, visiblement sceptique. C'était pourtant la vérité. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas que leur nom soit en premier au détriment de celui de l'autre. Ils avaient donc tiré au sort. Castiel se fichait de l'ordre de leurs noms de famille. Il voulait juste porter celui de Dean et que son mari porte le sien en retour. Ainsi, leurs éventuels enfants auraient les deux noms.

\- Bon alors qui seront les prochains à sauter le cap ? Sam et Jess ou Charlie et Gilda ? demanda Gabriel en se tournant vers les principaux intéressés.

\- Sans doute Jess et Sam, répondit Gilda. On ne croit pas vraiment au mariage.

Elle sembla alors réaliser qu'elle avait commis une gaffe et potentiellement vexé Dean et Castiel. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers eux, l'air désolé.

\- Je ne voulais pas die que le mariage est quelque chose de stupide. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez eu envie de vous marier … ce n'est juste … ce n'est pas pour tout le monde. On est parfaitement heureuses comme ça. Mais ça n'engage que nous bien sûr.

\- Gilda, tout va bien. Je comprends ce que tu essaies de dire. Je pensais la même chose avant de rencontrer Castiel. J'étais convaincu que le mariage était fait pour les autres mais pas pour moi.

\- Tu disais toujours que tu ne te marierais jamais, rappela Sam. Quand tu étais adolescent, tu disais que le mariage était une institution désuète et stupide uniquement faite pour faire vendre des costumes et des robes hors de prix à des gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se les payer. Tu étais plutôt cynique quand tu étais gosse.

\- Je disais beaucoup de bêtises quand j'étais enfant, assura Dean.

\- Oh tu en dis toujours, rassure-toi, répliqua Sam aussitôt.

Castiel continuait d'être émerveille par l'amour évident qui existait entre son mari et son frère. Ils étaient incroyablement proches. Peut être plus encore que Gabriel et lui. C'était quelque chose de totalement fusionnel. Même s'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble, ils s'appelaient tous les jours. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ne pouvaient même pas imaginer d'habiter deux villes différentes. Beaucoup auraient probablement pensé que ce n'était pas une relation saine. Que dépendre ainsi de quelqu'un était dangereux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que Dean et Sam avaient besoin de ce lien en raison de ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant leur enfance. Qu'ils avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre pendant de nombreuses années.

\- C'est possible oui. Mais Cas m'aime comme je suis et même quand je me comporte comme un idiot. N'est-ce pas bébé ?

Castiel hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de déposer un baiser sur la bouche de son mari.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es oui. Et tu m'aimes comme je suis.

\- Exactement ! approuva Dean en souriant.

\- Tu l'aimeras nettement moins quand il vomira sur toi et qu'il aurait une énorme gueule de bois ! jeta Gabriel.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu l'as promis, précisa Castiel sans quitter Dean des yeux.

\- Et je vais tenir cette promesse. Si tu me vomis dessus, je continuerais de t'aimer … juste d'un peu plus loin.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé de l'entendre. Il se promit toutefois de ne surtout pas se plaindre s'il se sentait mal le lendemain. Après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Personne ne l'avait obligé à boire.

\- Je ne vais pas vomir. Il se peut que j'aie mal à la tête en me réveillant mais on peut tout à fait éviter ce problème en choisissant de ne pas se coucher … on pourrait trouver un autre moyen de s'occuper.

Castiel avait réellement très très envie de faire l'amour à son mari. Mais il savait qu'il risquait d'être difficile de le convaincre quand il était effectivement ivre. Il ne savait pas même pas s'il serait capable de maintenir une érection dans son état. Il aurait pu se contenter de lui procurer du plaisir à lui sans se soucier du sien mais il doutait d'être capable de le prendre dans sa bouche sans vomir. Il allait devoir se rabattre sur quelque chose de plus simple. Il se contenterait de le masturber. Et dès qu'il irait mieux, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire d'amour en prenant tout son temps pour le faire jouir plus d'une fois.

\- Si tu sous entends une partie d'échec ou de poker, je dis oui … si tu penses à une activité plus physique, je vais devoir te dire non. Tu n'es clairement pas en état, protesta Dean avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Je ne peux peut-être pas te faire l'amour dans mon état et je ne suis pas sûr non plus de pouvoir prendre ton sexe dans ma bouche mais je peux utiliser ma main.

\- Et c'est là que la soirée se termine pour nous. Je vous aime tous les deux mais je ne mérite pas d'être exposé à ce genre de discussions, jeta Sam en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Castiel regarda les autres en faire de même et leur adressa un large sourire. Il avait très envie de se retrouver seul avec Dean pour pouvoir profiter de lui jusqu'à leur départ en lune de miel.

Il accepta les dernières félicitations de sa « famille » puis les regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt les revoir. Mais leur départ signifiait la fin de cette journée. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle puisse durer éternellement.

\- On rentre à la maison ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant ver Dean.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en l'aidant à se maintenir debout malgré ses vacillements.

\- Non, j'ai prévu le coup et je nous ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel juste à côté. La suite nuptiale.

\- Oh … je me demande bien ce que tu pouvais avoir en tête en faisant une telle réservation.

\- Et bien disons que dormir n'en faisait pas nécessairement parti … sauf si tu estimes que c'est préférable pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Juste de toi.

\- Ça tombe bien alors parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit sans toi Monsieur Winchester Novak.

\- Parfait … de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser aller où que ce soit sans moi Monsieur Winchester Novak.

Dean sourit largement en l'entendant puis vint l'embrasser sur la bouche. Castiel gémit malgré lui contre ses lèvres et encercla sa taille de ses bras. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa nuit de noce. Mais ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Il avait profité dignement de sa journée avec ses proches. Il allait également profiter de sa lune de miel. Il avait également tout son futur avec son mari à apprécier. Quelques heures de perdues ne représentaient pas grand-chose en définitive.


	35. Nouvelle demande en mariage

**Coucou**

 **Désolée de ne publier qu'aujourd'huii mais Elyrine n'a pas pu le corriger et je n'avais pas le temps de le faire non plus hier. Mais le voilà !**

 **Mille mercis à toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent et me lisent.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Till the end de Motorhead**

 **Chapitre 35 : Nouvelle demande en mariage**

 _« Une fois dans sa vie, juste une fois, on devrait avoir suffisamment la foi en quelque chose pour tout risquer pour ce quelque chose »_

 _André Brik_

La décision n'avait finalement pas été difficile à prendre. Elle s'était imposée d'elle-même à Dean alors que la vie suivait son cours et qu'il reprenait ses repères au sein de sa famille. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de tout. Il avait parfois des flashbacks ou des rêves qui lui permettaient de se remémorer certains bons ou mauvais moments. Il avait toujours des trous de plusieurs semaines, de plusieurs mois dans sa mémoire mais il ne s'en souciait plus comme avant.

Pas quand il avait bien d'autres choses à penser. Il était père à présent et il était un mari. Il avait des projets à mener à bien et des rêves à accomplir. Il avait les tâches du quotidien à faire et une maison à entretenir. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se lamenter ou à se demander si tout pourrait aller mieux avec ses souvenirs.

Il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il aimait son mari et il aimait sa fille. Il aimait leur maison et toutes leurs petites habitudes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau et elle était de taille. Dean n'avait aucun souvenir de son mariage. Il avait regardé les photos et il pouvait deviner le bonheur sur son visage quand il s'observait. Il pouvait deviner également la joie de Castiel, la fierté de Bobby et le bonheur de Sam. Il se fichait d'avoir oublié certaines choses mais il regrettait de ne pas réussir à se souvenir de ce jour. Car il avait été sans nul doute l'un des plus beaux de toute sa vie.

Mais parce qu'il refusait de déprimer pour quelque chose qu'il avait perdu et n'était pas sûr de récupérer un jour, il avait fait le choix d'agir et de ne plus subir. C'était alors que la décision s'était imposée tout naturellement à lui. Il allait demander à Castiel de l'épouser à nouveau. Ils ne pourraient pas rendre ce nouveau mariage officiel. Ils auraient eu besoin de divorcer pour pouvoir se marier légalement une seconde fois. Mais il pouvait organiser un mariage avec ses proches et se créer de nouveau souvenirs. Faire de nouvelles photos et les ajouter à l'album qu'il avait acheté à Castiel quelques jours plus tôt.

Une fois qu'il avait admis son désir de demander son mari en mariage à nouveau, Dean devait régler les détails de cette demande. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que Castiel ne puisse pas dire « non ». Il n'avait pas réellement peur de recevoir une réponse négative. Castiel lui avait déjà assuré qu'il dirait « oui » au moment où il ferait sa demande. Mais il avait toutefois besoin de se rassurer en faisant en sorte que cette soirée soit idéale pour son mari. Qu'elle remplisse toutes ses attentes. Qu'il comprenne aussitôt que Dean ne lui demandait pas de l'épouser uniquement pour le rassurer. Qu'il était totalement et entièrement sûr de lui.

Car il n'avait pas le moindre doute. Il voulait épouser Castiel. Il voulait vieillir avec lui et construire son avenir à ses côtés. Il le voulait proche de lui à chaque moment. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Il voulait également être là quand son mari en aurait besoin. Il voulait tout partager avec cet homme.

Dean ne se souvenait pas de sa première demande en mariage mais on lui avait donné suffisamment de détails pour qu'il ait une idée précise de la façon dont elle s'était déroulée. Il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes choses. Pas parce qu'il estimait qu'elle était ratée. Il avait aimé ce qu'il en avait appris. Mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Castiel qu'il ne faisait que reproduire le passé. Cette décision concernait leur avenir. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec son amnésie. Il ne s'agissait pas de combler les vides. Il voulait créer quelque chose de nouveau. Et afin d'y parvenir, il avait envie d'organiser une soirée différente.

Il écarta donc rapidement l'idée d'un dîner chez eux. Il ne voulait pas non plus faire sa demande dans un restaurant et une foule de témoins. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il allait faire mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'exposer à des gens qui ne pourraient pas comprendre que deux hommes s'aiment et veuillent se marier. Il choisit donc d'emmener Castiel pour un week end rien qu'eux deux. Il renonça à le conduire à la plage. Il savait que c'était ce que son mari avait prévu pour sa propre demande et il avait besoin que l'idée vienne de lui. Il étudia ses options pendant de longues journées avant de choisir d'emmener Castiel dans un endroit dont Bobby lui avait parlé mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Son père d'adoption avait hérité d'une petite maison en pleine forêt d'un de ses amis quelques années plus tôt. Rufus Turner était chasseur et avait fait construire une maison pour s'y installer pendant la période de chasse. Bobby ne l'utilisait pas et se contentait de la louer de temps en temps pour se faire un revenu d'appoint. L'endroit était isolé et parfait pour ce que Dean avait prévu. Ils y resteraient un week end et Dean ferait sa demande le samedi soir. Ils pourraient ensuite faire l'amour pendant des heures pour fêter l'évènement. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être.

Il obtint l'autorisation de Bobby rapidement. De toute évidence, son père d'adoption était presque aussi enthousiaste que lui à l'idée d'un nouveau mariage. Il lui assura que la maison était disponible puis lui expliqua où récupérer les clefs (dans un vase à droite de la porte d'entrée) et le fonctionnement de la maison. Dean se renseigna sur ce qu'il y avait à faire autour, sur les chemins de randonnée accessibles et sur les principaux points d'intérêts. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire du tourisme mais il voulait tout de même profiter de ses deux jours pour explorer les alentours.

Il expliqua son plan à Sam – et obtint des félicitations et des encouragements – puis lui demanda s'il pouvait garder Lyra. Une fois ces derniers détails réglés, il se lança et proposa à Castiel de venir passer le week end avec lui dans la maison de Bobby.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait envie de prendre l'air et de se retrouver un peu seul avec son mari. Il lui assura qu'il avait déjà tout panifié et que Lyra serait entre de bonnes mains en son absence. Si Castiel se doutait de son projet, il n'en dit rien et accepta avec enthousiasme de partir avec lui.

La maison se trouvait à trois heures de route de chez eux. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir prendre l'Impala pour la rejoindre mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sa précieuse voiture était une cause perdue. Il l'avait accepté et était à présent déterminé à en trouver une autre similaire pour combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé. Il n'avait pas encore mis la main sur le même modèle mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

Ils voyagèrent donc dans la voiture de Castiel. Dean ne l'aimait toujours pas et détestait la conduire. Mais puisqu'il voulait être derrière le volant, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il ignora donc son dégoût pour le véhicule et le conduisit jusqu'à destination.

Comme Bobby le lui avait dit, la maison était isolée. Elle était plus précisément perdue dans la forêt, entourée d'arbres et sans rien ni personne pour ennuyer ceux qui choisissaient de la louer. C'était à la fois romantique et chaleureux. Dean l'adora au moment où il posa les yeux dessus.

L'intérieur avait été refait à neuf pour satisfaire la demande des gens qui souhaitaient y passer leurs vacances. C'était un peu trop impersonnel aux goûts de Dean mais cela ferait l'affaire pour ce week end.

Il avait fait suffisamment de courses pour qu'il n'ait pas à retourner en ville durant ces deux jours. Il n'avait pas prévu un dîner spécial pour sa demande. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à cuisiner quand il pouvait à la place occuper ses heures à serrer Castiel contre lui et à faire l'amour avec lui. Il avait toutefois acheté une bouteille de champagne pour fêter l'événement.

Il avait longuement hésité à acheter une autre bague pour symboliser leur engagement. Il savait toutefois à présent que Castiel ne portait pas de bijoux mis à part son alliance. Il ne voudrait sans doute pas d'une nouvelle bague. Dean usa donc d'un autre stratagème pour avoir quelque chose à offrir à son mari quand il lui aurait dit « oui » pour la seconde fois.

Castiel enlevait toujours sa bague pour aller courir. Parfois il ne la remettait pas immédiatement en rentrant et attendait d'avoir pris sa douche et déjeuner avant de le faire. Il lui arrivait également d'oublier de la remettre à son doigt quand il partait travailler. Dean sut en la voyant sur sa table de nuit un jour où son mari l'avait oublié en partant qu'il avait là l'opportunité de la lui emprunter sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Castiel fut dévasté quand il ne la retrouva pas et Dean dut lui jurer que cela n'avait aucune importance pour qu'il abandonne ses recherches. Il se rendit ensuite dans une bijouterie pour faire ajouter une nouvelle gravure à l'intérieur.

Il ajouta la date de sa demande et quelques mots pour symboliser les choses avant de ranger la bague dans un écrin et de la cacher dans un tiroir de la commode, sous ses tee shirt.

Il espérait que Castiel ne lui en voudrait pas en découvrant qu'il lui avait volé sa bague et qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'avait perdu. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait comprendre qu'il avait fait cela pour rendre sa demande plus officielle.

Ils passèrent la journée à se balader autour de la maison. Dean n'était pas forcément un grand adepte des longues marches. Il était sportif ou du moins avait dû le devenir pour rester en forme. Il se rendait à la salle de sport régulièrement pour s'entretenir. Mais il ne voyait pas nécessairement l'intérêt de marcher sans réel but en forêt pendant des heures. Il prit toutefois du plaisir à le faire avec Castiel. Essentiellement parce que l'activité plaisait à son mari et que le voir sourire largement, visiblement heureux d'être là et de profiter du grand air, le poussait à sourire aussi. Ils rentrèrent en fin de journée, épuisés mais heureux de retrouver le confort de la maison.

Castiel se chargea de préparer le dîner pendant que Dean fouillait dans la collection de DVD en quête de quelque chose à regarder. Il s'arrêta sur Wall-E qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu mais était convaincu d'avoir adoré. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses sensations étranges de déjà vu qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent. C'était moins précis qu'un flash-back mais c'était une manière pour lui de naviguer dans sa vie sans être totalement aveugle.

Castiel opta pour deux omelettes qu'il servit dans des assiettes et accompagna de deux bières. Dean le remercia puis l'invita à prendre pace à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ils mangèrent en regardant le film et alors que Wall-E tombait amoureux d'Eve, il se blottit contre Castiel jusqu'à avoir sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et regarda le reste du film avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il avait mis l'écrin de la bague dans sa poche et elle semblait peser incroyablement lourd à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Quand le film se termina, Dean se tourna vers Castiel et observa longuement son visage. Son mari était incroyablement séduisant. Il lui arrivait de se demander comment il avait pu avoir la chance qu'il tombe amoureux de lui quand il ne lui arrivait clairement pas à la cheville. Dean se savait séduisant. Il se l'était souvent entendu dire. Mais Castiel était absolument parfait. Son visage semblait avoir été dessiné par un artiste. Son corps sculpté à partir d'un bloc de marbre. Il n'avait aucun défaut. Dean continuait de penser qu'il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible entre eux.

Il regarda Castiel fixement jusqu'à ce que son mari finisse par tourner la tête vers lui, visiblement surpris par son attitude.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Non, je t'admirais juste … tu sais que tu es incroyablement beau n'est-ce-pas ? Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit oui et merci. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses être considéré comme totalement objectif mais j'accepte le compliment. Et je te le retourne. Tu es magnifique.

Dean avait envie de protester et de dire à Castiel qu'il l'était certainement moins que lui mais il s'agissait là d'un débat stérile qui n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Ils ne parviendraient jamais à se mettre d'accord sur ce point. Il était inutile de perdre du temps à en discuter. Il avait des choses plus importantes à dire.

\- Castiel, je t'aime, déclara-t-il alors comme s'il le faisait pour la première fois.

Son mari fronça les sourcils aussitôt avant de sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura-t-il.

\- Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été simples pour moi mais je sais aussi qu'ils n'ont pas été simples pour toi. Je sais que tu as dû faire beaucoup de concessions et passer outre tes désirs, tes envies et ton propre bien être pour moi. Je suis conscient des sacrifices que tu as faits et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Ils m'ont permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur les choses qui comptaient vraiment et je sais à présent quelles sont mes priorités.

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean sut alors qu'il voulait lui laisser l'opportunité de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire sans l'interrompre.

\- J'ai dû accepter la possibilité que mes souvenirs ne reviennent jamais totalement … que je puisse vivre ma vie sans me rappeler des moments partagés avec toi … du jour où nous avons adopté notre fille ou de notre mariage. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que je ne pourrais jamais être totalement heureux sans retrouver ma mémoire. J'ai cru que tu finirais par être malheureux avec moi dans ces conditions. J'ai fini par comprendre mon erreur. Je ne peux peut-être pas entièrement redevenir le Dean que tu as épousé mais je peux faire en sorte de vivre pleinement cette histoire … de m'investir dans notre couple et dans notre famille et de profiter à fond des moments que nous partagerons dans l'avenir. Je veux que nous nous créions de nouveaux souvenirs. Je veux de nouvelles photos. Je veux cette vie dont je ne me souviens pas entièrement mais que j'aime plus que tout. Je te veux toi pour toujours et … je veux que cette amnésie soit le début d'une nouvelle vie ensemble. Pas la fin de quelque chose mais le commencement. J'espère que ça a du sens pour toi parce que … ça en a pour moi et … je ne suis pas très doué pour dire ce genre de choses.

\- Tu es parfaitement clair Dean et … je veux la même chose que toi. Je suis heureux et même si j'aimerais pouvoir revenir dans le passé et t'éviter cet accident, je ne changerais rien à ce que nous sommes en train de vivre pour autant. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux c'est de mon mari en bonne santé et de ma fille à mes côtés. Peu importe les détails.

Dean acquiesça parce qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais il avait fini par y arriver. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses souvenirs pour être heureux. Juste de ce qu'il ressentait et pouvait partager avec Castiel dans l'avenir.

\- Il y a tout de même des choses dont j'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir … des moments que j'aimerais pouvoir raconter en me rappelant exactement ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Mais parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle, je dois me rendre à l'évidence et avancer. Alors …

Il se leva finalement du canapé et mit un genou à terre devant Castiel. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine mais il l'ignora. Il était excité et heureux comme jamais avant. Peu importait l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner.

\- Castiel Novak … veux tu m'épouser … à nouveau ? demanda-t-il en sortant l'écrin de sa poche.

Il l'ouvrit pour que son mari puisse voir la bague à l'intérieur. Il fut soulagé de le voir sourire quand il la reconnut. Il n'était pas en colère.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas rendre ce nouveau mariage officiel et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il remplace le premier. Je ne veux pas effacer toutes ses années passées en tant que ton mari même si je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je veux juste m'engager avec toi à nouveau et pouvoir vivre un mariage que je pourrais ensuite raconter. Je veux renouveler nos vœux afin de prendre ce nouveau départ avec toi.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur la bague puis les posa à nouveau sur le visage de Dean. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Oui, déclara-t-il dans un souffle. Oui … oui … oui … je veux t'épouser … je veux t'épouser à nouveau.

Dean avait envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser mais il ne pouvait pas précipiter les choses. Il devait avant tout lui passer la bague au doigt. Il la sortit de son écrin et l'approcha de la main gauche de son mari.

\- C'est mon alliance n'est-ce-pas ? demanda alors Castiel.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je ne voulais pas t'acheter une deuxième bague parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas porter plus de bijoux. Et j'avais envie … je pensais que c'était un chouette symbole … j'ai juste fait ajouter une nouvelle inscription et la date d'aujourd'hui.

Il avait longuement hésité sur ce qu'il souhaitait faire graver sur la bague. Il ne voulait pas que cela soit trop cliché comme un simple « pour toujours » ou « mon amour ». Il voulait que le message puisse parler à Castiel et uniquement à lui. L'idée lui vint alors qu'il rangeait les notes de son mari qu'il avait laissées trainer sur la table du salon.

\- J'ai pris du temps à décider de ce que je voulais inscrire. Toutes mes idées me semblaient stupides au départ. Et puis … j'ai trouvé tes notes sur un des cours que tu donnes.

\- C'est en latin ? demanda Castiel en lisant l'inscription à l'intérieur de la bague.

\- J'aurais préféré une langue un peu moins connue des autres … quelque chose que tu aurais été l'un des rares à pouvoir comprendre mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance aux traductions google en araméen alors … j'ai opté pour le latin … c'était plus sûr.

Castiel prit la bague de la main de Dean et observa longuement la gravure avant de la lire à voix haute.

\- Amor Vincit Omnia.

\- L'amour triomphe de tout, traduisit inutilement Dean.

\- Il était plutôt fier de son choix. Il trouait l'idée d'écrire en latin brillante et la phrase totalement adaptée à leur situation. Il espérait que Castiel le pensait aussi.

\- A mon réveil, quand je ne me souvenais pas de t'avoir rencontré, c'est ton amour qui m'a permis d'avancer … et quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, c'est mon amour pour toi qui m'a permis de reprendre ma vie en mains. Sans toi, je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi à surmonter cette épreuve. C'est ce que cette phrase signifie à mes yeux.

\- Elle est parfaite, répliqua Castiel.

Dean fut satisfait et soulagé de l'entendre. Il reprit la bague de la main de Castiel pour la passer à son annulaire gauche. Castiel le regarda faire avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser longuement sur la bouche. Dean se laissa faire en appréciant ce moment à sa juste valeur. Il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait. Il espérait que Castiel était aussi heureux que lui à cet instant précis.

\- J'espère que tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule ou inutile. Je sais que ce ne sera pas réellement un vrai mariage mais …

\- Dean stop, le coupa Castiel gentiment. C'est un geste merveilleux et une idée magnifique. J'en comprends la portée et la signification. Je suis fier d'être ton mari et je suis honoré que tu aies choisi de m'épouser une seconde fois. Je suis heureux. Je t'aime comme un fou et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Dean mémorisa ces mots pour les garder indéfiniment dans un coin de son esprit. Celui où ses autres souvenirs auraient dû se trouver. Celui qui était partiellement vide et le resterait peut-être jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il y avait amassé tous ses nouveaux souvenirs. Il savait à présent combien il était important de les chérir quand on les avait. Il ne voulait pas devenir quelqu'un de nostalgique. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans le passé. Mais il savait à présent qu'on pouvait tout perdre en oubliant une partie de notre vie. Et si toutefois cela devait lui arriver à nouveau, il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de ce bonheur qu'il vivait à présent.

\- Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à une date ? Un lieu ? A la façon dont tu veux qu'on s'y prenne ? demanda ensuite Castiel visiblement enthousiaste.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait avant tout réfléchi à la façon dont il voulait faire sa demande. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser aux autres détails. Mais il avait quelques envies. Deux ou trois idées qu'il espérait sincèrement que Castiel ne jugerait pas stupides.

\- Pour la date, je voulais qu'on y réfléchisse ensemble. Pour le lieu, je … je pensais qu'on pourrait se marier sur la plage. Après tout, c'est là que notre premier rendez vous a eu lieu et je trouve l'idée symbolique … enfin bien sûr, si tu le veux aussi. Je ne veux surtout rien t'imposer et … j'ai pensé … Lyra pourrait porter nos alliances et … Gabriel ou Sam pourraient nous marier. Mais ce ne sont que des idées.

\- Ce sont de merveilleuses idées Dean. Même si je peux déjà entendre nos frères se disputer pour savoir qui sera celui qui nous mariera.

\- On pourrait tirer au sort. Ce serait plus juste.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Dean était soulagé de voir qu'il approuvait ses idées. Maintenant qu'il avait fait sa demande, il était impatient que le jour de la cérémonie arrive. Il avait envie de voir tous leurs proches rassemblés autour d'eux pour célébrer le renouvellement de leurs vœux. Il avait hâte d'épouser Castiel une seconde fois. Mais il voulait également prendre le temps de préparer ce jour avec son mari. Il avait besoin que tout soit parfait.

\- J'ai acheté du champagne tu sais … pour célébrer tout ça. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'était pas un grand adepte de champagne. Mais il voulait respecter la tradition. Et elle imposait qu'ils boivent une coupe pour fêter leur engagement.

\- Je veux bien oui, accepta Castiel en souriant.

Dean se leva alors du sol puis rejoignit la cuisine. Il prit la bouteille de champagne qu'il avait cachée dans un tiroir du frigo puis deux verres dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier. Il ramena le tout dans le salon et entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille. Il sursauta quand le bouchon lui échappa et s'envola pour s'écraser au plafond. Presque aussitôt, du champagne déborda du goulot pour couler sur ses doigts. Il se dépêcha de le servir dans les verres avant d'en tendre un à Castiel et de garder le second. Il prit enfin place sur le canapé à nouveau et se tourna en direction de son mari.

\- A nous, lança-t-il.

\- A nous, répéta Castiel en venant frapper doucement le rebord de son verre contre celui de Dean.

Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence et Dean dut se retenir de grimacer. Il préférait de loin une bonne bière ou du whisky en matière d'alcool. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le champagne, qui lui laissait la bouche pâteuse et déclenchait très souvent un sérieux mal de crâne, était autant prisé et cher. Il supposait qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce type de boissons. Il était quelqu'un de plus simple. Se contentait de bières bon marché ou d'un whisky premier prix. Il n'aimait pas plus le vin d'ailleurs. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas appris à apprécier avec l'âge.

\- Je suis couvert de champagne, se lamenta t-il alors en observant sa main sur laquelle le liquide avait coulé.

\- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, suggéra Castiel avant de terminer son verre.

\- Ou je pourrais aller prendre un bain et tu pourrais m'accompagner, répliqua Dean en lui souriant.

Castiel acquiesça aussitôt. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire devant un tel enthousiasme. Il aimait l'idée de partager un long bain relaxant avec son mari. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé avant. Il aurait trouvé l'idée stupide. Mais il avait changé depuis qu'il connaissait Castiel.

Ils se levèrent du canapé à l'unisson puis prirent ensemble la direction de la salle de bains. Dean se chargea de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire alors que dans son dos, Castiel commençait déjà à se déshabiller. Dean se retourna pour le regarder faire quand il fut satisfait par la température de l'eau.

Il prit le temps d'admirer le corps de son mari à mesure qu'il se dénudait sous ses yeux. Il ne chercha pas à cacher le plaisir qu'il prenait en le voyant ainsi. Il voulait que Castiel se sente désiré. Qu'il comprenne combien il était beau à ses yeux et combien Dean avait presque constamment envie de lui.

\- Tu comptes rester là à m'observer ou tu vas te déshabiller à ton tour pour qu'on puisse profiter de ce bain ensemble ? demanda Castiel quand il fut enfin totalement nu.

Dean s'accorda quelques secondes pour finir d'admirer le corps de son mari. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur son ventre plat, ses abdominaux qu'il devinait sous sa peau pâle, ses cuisses musclées par la course et enfin sur son sexe. Il déglutit avec peine en se souvenant le plaisir que ce dernier lui avait procuré en allant et venant en lui quelques jours plus tôt. Il détacha ses yeux de son mari à contre cœur avant de commencer à se déshabiller à son tour. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Castiel suivre ses mouvements. Détailler son corps avec le même désir qui animait Dean quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aimait se sentir ainsi désiré et chéri. Il aimait savoir qu'il avait toujours de l'effet sur son mari malgré les années qui passaient. Il était encore jeune bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'avait plus le même corps que lorsqu'il avait vingt ans. Il avait accumulé un peu de graisse sur les flancs et autour de la taille. Rien de vraiment visible mais il pouvait la sentir en passant ses mains dessus. Il avait quelques rides au coin des yeux. Il se sentait toujours séduisant. Mais il se sentait également différent. Et il était soulagé à chaque fois qu'il constatait que Castiel était toujours autant attiré par lui. Il espérait que cela ne changerait jamais. Le sexe ne faisait pas tout dans une relation. Mais cela restait quelque chose d'important.

Quand il fut entièrement nu à son tour, Dean fit signe à Castiel d'entrer dans la baignoire puis prit place entre ses jambes, son dos collé contre son torse. Il attrapa les bras de son mari pour les passer autour de sa taille et serra ses mains dans les siennes. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour profiter de ce moment.

\- On devrait investir dans un jacuzzi, proposa Castiel après quelques secondes. J'aime l'idée de pouvoir me relaxer avec toi dans l'eau.

\- Et peut-être qu'on fera plus que se relaxer. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour dans un jacuzzi.

Dean n'était plus surpris à présent par la nature de ses désirs. Il les avait acceptés. Une fois son attirance pour un autre homme assimilée, il avait été facile pour lui de s'ouvrir à de nouvelles possibilités. Et l'idée de faire l'amour dans un jacuzzi avec Castiel lui plaisait grandement.

\- Ah oui ? Et à quel point est-ce que tu en rêves ? demanda Castiel à son oreille.

\- Je te laisse deviner, répondit Dean en faisant glisser la main de son mari jusqu'à son entrejambe où son sexe commençait à se dresser doucement.

Castiel le saisit alors. Il ne le masturba pas tout de suite et se contenta de le tenir entre ses doigts. Dean pouvait sentir le métal de sa bague contre lui. C'était une sensation magique.

\- De quoi d'autre est-ce que tu rêves mon cœur ? Je veux tout savoir … je veux connaître le moindre de tes fantasmes et je veux faire en sorte de les réaliser tous.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir. Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation avant mais si c'était le cas, il se doutait qu'il avait dû être dans un état similaire avant de répondre. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de partager avec Castiel. Il n'avait pas vraiment honte mais il y avait une différence entre parler de ce genre de choses dans le feu de l'action et le faire dans un tel moment. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde alors que Castiel commençait doucement à faire des mouvements de va et vient le long de son sexe. Il gémit alors en basculant la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose contre l'épaule de son mari.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient tous réalisables … certains sont … je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire.

\- Et bien du moment où tu ne me demandes pas de te regarder faire l'amour avec un autre homme, je ne vois pas où serait le problème. Je veux tout expérimenter avec toi. Et plus que tout, je veux te satisfaire entièrement.

Dean n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée du libertinage ou de l'échangisme. Il détestait l'idée de partager Castiel avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'un autre homme pose les mains sur lui. Ou même une autre femme. Il n'avait besoin que de Castiel. Sur ce point-là, ils étaient du même avis.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive d'imaginer que tu … que tu pourrais … m'attacher au lit et m'interdire de jouir jusqu'à ce que je perde totalement la tête … et je ne pourrais pas le faire tant que tu ne m'auras pas autorisé à le faire.

\- Continue, l'encouragea Castiel en accélérant le rythme de sa main.

Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir envie de … de prendre ton sexe dans ma bouche et que tu l'utilises comme bon te semble. Je veux que tu me saisisses le crâne et que tu me forces à te prendre entièrement dans ma gorge.

\- Hmmmmm, souffla Castiel.

\- Et … j'aime assez l'idée de faire l'amour dans un lieux public. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit nous regarde mais … je veux qu'on prenne le risque d'être surpris. C'est … c'est sans doute dingue et tu aurais le droit de me dire non.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire non Dean.

Dean gémit à nouveau alors qu'il se sentait proche de l'orgasme. Il avait envie de demander à Castiel de lui faire l'amour mais il doutait de pouvoir attendre tout le temps de la préparation avant de jouir. Ce serait pour plus tard.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as … est-ce que tu as des fantasmes que tu aimerais partager avec moi ?

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Le plaisir l'envahissait petit à petit et il se sentait prêt à lâcher prise. Mais il voulait entendre ce que Castiel avait à lui répondre avant. Il doutait de pouvoir poser la question ensuite.

\- J'ai des fantasmes oui … comme tout le monde je suppose. J'aimerais qu'on prenne une journée juste pour nous et durant laquelle, tu n'aurais pas le droit de t'habiller. Tu vaquerais entièrement nu à tes occupations et je pourrais te regarder aller et venir en étant de mon côté toujours complètement vêtu. Et sans crier gare, je te plaquerais contre l'arrière du canapé pour te faire l'amour.

L'idée plaisait énormément à Dean également. Il avait hâte de réaliser ce fantasme. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il était clairement soumis et qu'il aimait l'idée d'être dominé quand il était question de sexe. Une nouvelle fois, cela l'aurait probablement terrifié et rendu honteux avant. Mais pas avec Castiel. Il avait bien trop confiance en lui pour ça.

\- Continue, l'encouragea Dean.

Castiel serra son sexe entre ses doigts une seconde avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

\- J'aimerais également te regarder utiliser un vibromasseur et te procurer toi-même un orgasme pendant que je masturbe. Je veux acheter un de ceux qui vibrent et qu'on contrôle avec une télécommande. Je pourrais te regarder l'insérer en toi et le déclencher ensuite à distance.

\- Cas … Cas, je vais jouir, l'avertit alors Dean.

C'était en partie à cause des mouvements de la main de Castiel sur son sexe et des propos que son mari avait tenus. Des images s'imposaient dans sa tête et le mettaient en scène dans chacune de ses situations. Il sentit son orgasme le transpercer et il ne put retenir un long cri de plaisir. Castiel continua à le toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu trop sensible puis relâcha son sexe pour reposer sa main sur son ventre.

\- J'en déduis que mes idées te plaisent, commenta t-il ensuite, visiblement fier de lui.

Dean était incapable de parler pour le moment mais il hocha tout de même la tête pour répondre à la question de son mari. Il adorait chacune de ses idées. Il avait envie de les expérimenter toutes. Et il était déjà convaincu qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu parler de listes qu'on peut trouver sur Internet et qui regroupent tout un tas de pratiques sexuelles disons … peu ordinaires. On pourrait peut-être en imprimer deux et les remplir chacun de notre côté. Ensuite, on comparerait les résultats et on se mettrait d'accord sur ce que nous sommes tous les deux prêts à essayer, suggéra Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse exister de telles listes. Il se doutait que beaucoup de gens préféraient une sexualité moins classique que celle de Monsieur et Madame tout le monde. Il avait lui-même déjà envisagé de sortir un peu des clous avec certaines partenaires. Mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire des recherches sur le sujet.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu as déjà regardé, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Il se peut que je l'aie fait oui.

\- Avec Balthazar ? demanda Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Il n'était pas jaloux de l'ex petit ami de son mari. Il savait bien que Castiel avait eu une vie sexuelle avant de le connaître. Il en avait une lui aussi. Mais parce que son mari était le premier homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour, il avait parfois du mal à admettre qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour Castiel. Les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait lui aussi couché qu'avec des femmes avant Dean. Il se sentait désavantagé. Il se sentait inexpérimenté parfois.

\- Non Dean. Balthazar et moi … on ne faisait jamais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'y ai même jamais réellement songé quand j'étais avec lui. Mais depuis que je suis avec toi … j'ai envie de tout essayer … j'ai envie de prendre des risques. Et je me suis permis de prendre quelques renseignements sur Internet.

\- Oh alors euh … je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec une des femmes que tu as fréquentées par le passé ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment non. J'y ai pensé parfois. J'avais envie d'essayer mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Il faut avoir une confiance aveugle en son partenaire pour confier ce genre de choses. Et je n'ai jamais eu confiance en qui que ce soit comme j'ai confiance en toi. Il y a bien eu Rhonda Hurley mais ça n'a pas duré et l'idée ne venait pas de moi. J'ai juste suivi le mouvement.

Puisque Castiel ne l'interrogeait pas plus sur ce point, il sut qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble. C'était un soulagement. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'en parler maintenant. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé la jeune femme le convaincre de porter ses sous-vêtements. Il avait aimé la sensation que cela lui avait procuré. Mais il n'avait pas nécessairement envie de recommencer.

\- Tu serais donc d'accord pour remplir cette liste avec moi ? demanda Castiel.

\- J'en ai envie oui. C'est plus facile qu'en parler ouvertement.

Castiel hocha la tête puis déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son mari. Dean recula sensiblement dans la baignoire et sentit aussitôt l'érection de Castiel presser dans le bas de son dos. Il s'en voulut alors de ne pas s'être soucié du plaisir de son mari. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi égoïste.

\- Tu veux un coup de main avec ça ? demanda-t-il en pressant un peu plus fortement le bas de son dos contre le sexe de son mari.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Dean.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'être obligé ou non … j'en ai envie.

\- Oh … ok alors.

Dean se leva alors et sortit de la baignoire. Castiel le regarda faire, visiblement surpris et ne bougea pas. Dean lui sourit en lui tendant la main pour l'inciter à le suivre.

\- Je pense que je suis partant pour le deuxième round et j'ai vraiment très très envie de te sentir en moi. Mais je pense que ce serait plus prudent de le faire dans un lit. Je ne me vois pas expliquer à un docteur que je me suis fait un traumatisme crânien en laissant mon mari me faire l'amour violemment dans la baignoire et que j'ai ensuite glissé comme un imbécile.

Castiel rit pendant une seconde avant de prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne et de se lever à son tour.

\- J'imagine effectivement que ça pourrait être gênant … pour lui comme pour nous.

\- Oh tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils en entendent des vertes et des pas mures aux urgences. Mais je préfère nettement ne pas ajouter mon nom à la liste de ceux dont ils plaisantent ensuite entre eux.

Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis suivit Dean jusque dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme s'allongea alors sur le lit et fit signe à son mari de prendre place sur lui. Ce que Castiel fit aussitôt. Ils s'embrassèrent alors durant de longues secondes avant de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Dean avait commencé à déposer des baisers dans le cou de son mari quand ce dernier se mit à rire brusquement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean, un peu vexé par sa réaction.

\- Non rien je … j'imaginais juste la réaction qu'aurait Gabriel en apprenant un truc de ce genre. Ce serait comme un cadeau de Noël en avance pour lui.

Dean rit à son tour en imaginant son beau-frère les écoutant raconter leur mésaventure. Il finit par retrouver son calme après quelques secondes. Il passa ses bras autour de son mari et le fit basculer sur le côté avant de s'installer sur lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Quand il commença à remuer doucement, ses fesses caressant le sexe de Castiel, ce dernier cessa de rire à son tour et gémit longuement à la place.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer comme ça. Si ça te va ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oh ça me va Dean … crois moi … ça me va parfaitement, répondit Castiel.

Dean ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait rangé dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à son arrivée et en aspergea plusieurs de ses doigts. Sans attendre, il en introduisit un en lui sans quitter Castiel des yeux. De toute évidence, son mari appréciait grandement la vue. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Dean et les fit remonter doucement jusqu'à son torse pour pouvoir jouer avec chacun de ses tétons du bout des doigts. Dean fut surpris par le plaisir qu'il ressentit alors. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent être aussi sensibles.

\- Ne t'arrête surtout pas, ordonna-t-il en ajoutant un deuxième puis un troisième doigt en lui.

La position n'était pas forcément confortable et son bras était douloureux mais il s'en fichait. Il choisit de ne se concentrer que sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il termina sa préparation aussi rapidement que possible puis saisit le sexe de Castiel pour le guider en lui avant de baisser ses hanches pour s'empaler sur lui. Il poussa aussitôt un cri alors que Castiel jurait entre ses dents. Il imposa d'entrée un rythme soutenu à ses hanches. Il se doutait que son mari était proche et il pouvait également sentir les prémices de son deuxième orgasme dans le bas de son ventre. Il ne voulait pas faire durer les choses inutilement. Ils avaient tout le reste de leur vie pour prendre leur temps. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, Dean sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque autre stimulation. Et quand il se laissa retomber pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son mari, il se promit de prendre plus de temps pour son mari. Il était père bien sûr. Il le serait toujours avant tout autre chose. Mais il était également un époux et il ne devait surtout pas minimiser l'importance de ces moments à deux.


	36. Lune de miel

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 36 et nos deux héros partent en lune de miel !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour sa correction et merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **A lundi !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol**

 **Chapitre 36 : Lune de miel**

 _« Je glisse au creux de ton oreille_

 _Trois mots de peu, trois mots de rien_

 _Le ciel exulte dans un « je t'aime »_

 _Eclaire la lune d'un arc en ciel_

 _Pour nous ce soir c'est lune de miel »_

 _Anonyme_

27 juillet 2010. 7 ans, 5 mois et 22 jours avant l'accident.

Castiel s'était réveillé le lendemain de son mariage avec une gueule de bois méritée. Une fois les invités partis et leur chambre d'hôtel rejointe, il avait tenté de convaincre son mari de lui laisser lui faire l'amour. Dean avait refusé et certifié qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir trop bu. Il ne voulait toutefois pas profiter de son état et préférait nettement qu'ils soient tous les deux parfaitement lucides quand ils feraient l'amour en tant que couple marié pour la première fois. Castiel avait compris même s'il avait eu du mal à caché sa déception. Il s'était finalement endormi après de longues minutes de négociation inutile. En se réveillant, il avait la sensation qu'un marteau piqueur résonnait dans son crâne et une furieuse envie de vomir. Il avait réussi à ignorer la seconde et à chasser la première en avalant les aspirines que son mari avait préparées pour lui.

Ils avaient pris un rapide petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre l'aéroport en fin de matinée pour prendre leur avion. Ils avaient longuement hésité sur la destination pour leur lune de miel. Dean détestait l'avion et avait eu du mal à accepter de quitter les Etats Unis. Castiel, de son côté, avait envie de partir à l'étranger pour changer complètement d'air. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur une île grecque réputée magnifique et riche en histoire.

Le vol était long et il y avait une escale. Dean avait alors fait le tour des pharmacies pour trouver des cachets capables de le relaxer un minimum. Ils s'étaient avérés totalement inefficaces. Du premier décollage au dernier atterrissage, Dean n'avait pas lâché la main de son mari. Il l'avait serré ans la sienne et ignoré tout le reste. Le temps avait paru long à Castiel. Il était encore fatigué et légèrement malade en raison de sa gueule de bois. Mais il avait mis tout de cela de côté pour s'occuper de Dean et le rassurer autant que possible.

Après dix-sept longues heures passées entre avion et aéroport, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Castiel avait toujours rêvé d'aller en Grèce. Il était fasciné par leur histoire et leur mythologie. Une semaine sur place lui paraissait bien trop court pour explorer tous les endroits qu'il rêvait de visiter mais il était déterminé à en profiter au maximum.

La chaleur était écrasante. Il faisait facilement quarante degrés à l'ombre et Castiel sentit son mal de crâne revenir aussitôt avec force. Ils récupèrent leur voiture de location puis rejoignirent leur hôtel en bord de plage.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée à explorer la charmante ville où ils se trouvaient puis à lézarder sur la plage jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Ils dinèrent dans un petit restaurant servant principalement des spécialités avant de retourner dans leur chambre.

Parce qu'il se sentait enfin mieux, Castiel parvint enfin à faire l'amour à son mari comme il en rêvait depuis qu'il lui avait passé l'alliance au doigt. Il prit le temps de l'embrasser sur chaque partie de son corps afin de lui faire perdre la tête et de l'entendre le supplier. Il ne céda à aucune de ses requêtes et continua à le torturer jusqu'à ne plus parvenir à se retenir lui-même. Il finit par pénétrer en lui avec douceur et par aller et venir à l'intérieur de son corps avec tendresse et passion. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps après de longues minutes durant lesquelles ils ne dirent rien et ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ils succombèrent ensuite à la fatigue du voyage et au décalage horaire et s'endormirent coller l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils restèrent au lit pendant de longues heures et firent l'amour à nouveau avant de se décider à sortir pour profiter de tout ce que cette île avait à leur offrir.

Ils choisirent d'éviter les lieux les plus visités et optèrent à la place pour les endroits méconnus que le guide que Castiel avait acheté recommandait en priorité. Après un déjeuner dans un nouveau restaurant relativement calme, ils se rendirent sur une plage au sable rose réputée pour sa beauté et marchèrent main de la main au bord de l'eau.

Ils étaient silencieux depuis leur arrivée mais Dean finit par reprendre la parole alors qu'ils observaient l'eau venir lécher leurs doigts de pied nus.

\- Est-ce que tu as envisagé de quitter les Etats Unis pour de bon pour t'installer ailleurs ?

Castiel fut surpris par la question. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu pousser son mari à la lui poser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

\- Je sais combien les civilisations étrangères et anciennes te fascinent. Je sais aussi que c'est ce qui a en partie motivé notre décision de venir ici pour notre lune de miel. Je suis juste curieux.

Castiel avait effectivement été très jeune fasciné par la mythologie grecque. Par toutes les choses qu'ils avaient inventé avant tout le monde. Par leurs avancées quand les Etats Unis n'étaient encore qu'un pays inexploré peuplé par les indiens. Il était également fasciné par l'Egypte et par le Moyen Orient. Il n'avait toutefois jamais imaginé s'installer ailleurs qu'aux Etats Unis. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de vivre aussi loin de son frère. Il n'avait pas le courage de plaquer le confort dont il bénéficiait chez lui pour repartir de zéro ailleurs.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Peut-être que j'aurais aimé y passer quelques mois quand j'ai commencé mes études pour m'imprégner de leur culture. Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage de vivre aussi loin de ma famille.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Castiel avait la sensation que son mari cherchait à lui faire passer un message en insistant de la sorte. C'était presque comme s'il était inquiet que ce voyage lui fasse regretter d'avoir fait sa vie aux Etats Uni. Presque comme s'il était angoissé à l'idée que Castiel finisse par regretter de s'être marié et de ne plus avoir la liberté de voyager à sa guise à présent.

\- Je ne regrette pas, non. Si j'étais parti, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré. Et je ne serais pas marié et heureux aujourd'hui.

\- Tu aurais pu rencontrer un grec charmant et aussi fasciné que toi par toutes ces choses anciennes qui me sont totalement étrangères.

\- Dean, tu es mon âme-sœur. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ma vie avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir rencontrer John Winchester. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'élever ses enfants et de les avoir ainsi poussés à douter d'eux en permanence.

\- Si tu pouvais vivre ailleurs que chez nous, où est-ce que tu irais ? demanda ensuite Dean en tournant son visage vers lui.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa question. Il y avait tellement de lieux qu'il rêvait d'explorer qu'il ne savait pas réellement quelle réponse donner à son mari.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que j'aurais choisi l'Egypte, pour commencer. Je suis fasciné par les pyramides et par ce qu'elles peuvent cacher.

\- Laisse-moi deviner … tu as adoré Indiana Jones ?

\- Je crois avoir été légèrement amoureux d'Harrison Ford quand j'ai vu le film la première fois. Mais je crois aussi que c'est le cas de beaucoup de jeunes garçons homosexuels. Il était particulièrement sexy avec son chapeau.

\- Tu ferais un bon Indiana Jones … tu serais certainement plus sexy que lui.

Castiel en doutait mais il accepta le compliment avec un sourire. Il avait vu les trois films une bonne dizaine de fois chacun. Il était totalement fasciné par les aventures du héros. Par ses quêtes. Il se sentait proche de lui parce qu'il partageait la même soif de découvertes. Il lui était arrivé d'espérer vivre de telles aventures une fois adulte.

\- Et toi ? Si tu devais vivre ailleurs … où est-ce que tu irais ? demanda Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules. Le soleil éclaira son visage et faisait ressortir les tâches de rousseurs sur son nez et sur ses joues. Il était à couper le souffle ainsi. Il avait retiré son tee shirt et ne portait qu'un short de bains. Castiel devait se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de l'en débarrasser. Il allait devoir attendre qu'ils soient à nouveau à l'hôtel pour réaliser cette envie.

\- Je n'y ai jamais réellement réfléchi. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu laisser Sam derrière moi. Je l'ai suivi en Californie juste parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de lui alors m'installer à l'étranger … ça a toujours été totalement inconcevable.

\- Mais si les choses avaient été différentes … il y a bien un pays qui te fait rêver non ?

\- Il y en plus d'un, oui. Je crois que j'aurais adoré me rendre à Cuba. Ils ont des voitures géniales. Toutes anciennes et de collection. J'aurais été parfaitement à l'aise là-bas. J'aurais pu devenir mécanicien et travailler sur ces petites merveilles à longueur de journée.

Castiel sourit, amusé par le choix de son mari. Il le comprenait et n'était pas surpris. Il avait des centres d'intérêts totalement différents. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait la force de leur couple. Si certains auraient pu être inquiets à sa place de ne pas se trouver de points communs avec son conjoint, lui voyait cela comme une force et une chance incroyable. Ils s'enrichissaient mutuellement. Il aimait découvrir tout ce qui passionnait son mari. Et il savait que Dean aimait également apprendre de nouvelles choses à son contact.

\- Ou peut-être que j'aurais choisi la France. Je pense même que c'est ce que je choisirais aujourd'hui. Cuba, c'était mon rêve quand j'étai plus jeune et que je croyais que la mécanique était ma seule passion. Quand je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre de mon art. Maintenant que j'ai cette chance, j'aimerais voir le Louvre. J'aimerais admirer toutes ces œuvres mythiques et m'extasier devant le travail de ses artistes que j'admire tant.

\- On pourrait aller en France … Paris est une ville que j'aimerais visiter aussi.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. Castiel reporta alors son attention sur la mer en face de lui. Cette plage était absolument magnifique. Il y avait quelque chose de magique ici. Quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien. C'était peut-être uniquement due à la présence de Dean à ses côtés.

\- Mais tu sais Cas … s'il y a quelque chose que mon père m'a appris … sans le vouloir mais peu importe … c'est que notre maison ne se résume pas à l'endroit où on vit. Peu importe la maison qu'on habite ou la ville, le pays dans lequel on s'installe. Notre chez nous se trouve avec les personnes qu'on aime. C'est pour ça que je me suis toujours senti chez moi du moment où j'étais proche de mon frère. Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je me sens chez moi là où tu es … que ce soit aux Etats Unis ou en plein milieu du désert du Sahara. Tu es devenu ma maiso,n Cas.

Castiel n'aurait pas dû être surpris par la déclaration de son mari. Il savait à présent qu'il était parfaitement capable de tenir ce genre de propos le plus naturellement du monde. Il le faisait sans même se rendre compte à quel point c'était bouleversant. A quel point c'était magnifique à entendre. Il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. C'était réellement ce qu'il pensait. Dean était u romantique dans l'âme. Même s'il en avait parfois honte.

\- Et c'est réciproque, mon cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus que de toi pour être parfaitement heureux. Qu'importe le lieu où on choisira de vivre dans le futur.

\- Tu sais, Cas… avoir ce genre de conversations dans ce genre d'endroits pourrait paraître incroyablement cliché. Et sans doute que j'en aurais ri il y a quelques années en me moquant de moi-même. Mais on dirait bien que tu as fait ressortir le romantique qui se cachait en moi. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de rire en t'entendant dire cela. Bien au contraire. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua Castiel sans hésiter.

Dean l'embrassa alors rapidement sur la bouche. Il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et prolonge le baiser plus longtemps. Il préférait éviter les démonstrations d'affection en public. Il les réservait pour le moment où ils seraient à nouveau seuls dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Tu veux te baigner ? demanda ensuite Dean en indiquant la mer du menton.

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils étalèrent alors les serviettes qu'ils avaient prises avec eux puis posèrent dessus leurs affaires. Castiel retira son tee shirt avant de prendre à nouveau la main de son mari dans la sienne et de l'entraîner en direction de l'eau. Elle était incroyablement chaude et agréable. Castiel ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'eau lui atteignit les épaules. Dean se tourna alors dans sa direction et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- J'ai la sensation que la boucle est bouclée, tu sais. Notre premier rendez-vous s'est fait au bord de la plage et on a fini dans l'eau aussi … sauf qu'à l'époque, on était entièrement nus, bien sûr. Je doute qu'on puise en faire de même avec autant de témoins.

Castiel sourit en se remémorant ce moment. Il avait tout fait pour que son premier rendez-vous avec Dean soit parfait. Il avait tenté de réaliser le rêve de son petit ami à l'époque. Il n'en revenait pas du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis. Ils étaient mariés à présent. Et Si Castiel avait été optimisme à l'époque, il avait aussi su se montrer raisonnable et se contenter de ce qu'il avait sans imaginer ce qu'il pourrait avoir. Il ne pensait pas épouser Dean un jour. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme serait prêt à franchir ce cap. Il était heureux de s'être trompé.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis … tellement que quand j'y pense, il m'arrive de me dire que je dois rêver … que je vais finir par me réveiller et par réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un magnifique rêve. Que je ne suis pas marié avec l'homme le plus exceptionnel qui soit et que je suis toujours dans mon ancien appartement … parfois, je me dis que tu n'es qu'un beau rêve Dean. Que tu es parfait pour être réel.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait Cas. Et je suis réel.

Castiel sourit alors que Dean glissait une main dans l'eau. Quand elle pressa contre l'entrejambe de son mari, ce dernier laissa échapper un petit ci de surprise.

\- On dit que prouver ce genre de choses, il faut se pincer … je trouve que ce que je viens de faire est nettement plus agréable …

\- Dean, on pourrait nous voir, protesta Castiel à contre cœur.

L'idée de laisser son mari le toucher malgré les témoins potentiels à quelques mètres d'eux avait quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse là d'une bonne idée. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les gens réagiraient en les voyant faire.

\- Tu préfères que je te pince ? demanda son mari en se collant un peu plus fortement contre lui.

Sa main était toujours pressée contre l'entrejambe de Castiel et ce dernier avait du mal à réfléchir dans cette situation. Il avait envie de dire à son mari de continuer. Qu'il se fichait des gens autour d'eux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur que cela finisse mal.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Cas et je te le donnerais. Il te suffit de me dire de m'arrêter pour que je le fasse. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour te mettre mal à l'aise, souffla Dean dont les lèvres étaient très proches de celles de Castiel.

Même sans voir ce qui se passait sous le niveau de l'eau, il était impossible que les gens sur la plage aient le moindre doute sur la nature de leur relation. Le côté raisonnable de Castiel lui criait de s'écarter et de mettre un terme à tout ceci avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire à son mari et fut surpris quand une suggestion totalement différente franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

\- Continue …

Dean sourit alors avant de glisser sa main sous le short de son mari pour saisir son sexe. Il garda un de ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder proche de lui. C'était quelque chose que Castiel n'avait jamais fait avant ce jour. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait même jamais envisagé de faire. Il n'était pas exhibitionniste et il détestait l'idée de partager son mari avec qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait surtout pas qui quiconque puisse le voir nu ou en train de prendre du plaisir. Mais alors que Dean le masturbait doucement, il oublia toutes ses craintes et ne se concentra que sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait déjà.

\- Tu sais, Cas … je déteste l'idée que d'autres puissent te voir ainsi … je déteste même l'idée que d'autres aient pu te voir comme ça par le passé. Je voudrais être le seul à t'avoi jamais procuré du plaisir … à t'avoir vu au moment où tu atteins l'orgasme.

\- Je n'ai jamais … jamais personne avant toi ne m'avait … m'avait procuré autant de plaisir. Et il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi dans l'avenir.

\- Oh j'espère bien.

Dean accéléra le rythme de sa main et Castiel étouffa un gémissement en enfouissant le visage dans le cou de son mari. Il serra les dents autour de la peau qui s'y trouvait et entendit Dean jurer au moment où il le mordait. Tant pis pour lui. Il payait les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Laisse-toi aller Cas. Personne d'autre que moi ne te regarde, murmura Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'aurait pas su expliquer comment il pouvait être aussi proche de l'orgasme alors même que son mari ne le touchait que depuis quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la situation, à l'excitation permanente qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés ou juste au talent évident de Dean. Il s'en fichait. Il mit de côté tout le reste et s'abandonna à son orgasme sans chercher à se retenir. Il ne relâcha pas la peau de Dean et continua de le mordre jusqu'à ce que le plaisir diminue et qu'il ait fini de se répandre entre les doigts de son mari. Ce dernier relâcha son sexe quand il fut trop sensible et sortit sa main de l'eau pour passer son bras autour du cou de son mari.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Castiel quand il fut à nouveau capable de parler.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le cou de son mari et il était évident que sa morsure allait laisser des traces. Un bleu commençait déjà à se former. Il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte de sa force. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de le mordre. Il aimait l'idée que Dean puisse porter sa marque pendant quelques jours. Mais il détestait l'idée de lui avoir fait mal.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'adore l'idée qu'on puisse savoir que je t'appartiens juste en regardant la trace de tes dents sur mon cou. J'aime que tu sois aussi possessif avec moi.

Castiel n'avait développé ce trait que depuis qu'il était en couple avec Dean. Jamais avant il n'avait été aussi possessif. Il n'avait même jamais été jaloux. Mais il n'avait pas non plus été amoureux avant de rencontrer son mari. Ceci expliquait sans doute cela.

\- Et puis tu sais … il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour te faire pardonner, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

Il sourit alors de plus belle en venant frotter son entrejambe contre celle de Castiel. Ce dernier sentit alors son érection évidente et sourit à son tour.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser sa main dans le dos de Dean jusqu'à pouvoir glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de son short.

\- Vraiment, confirma Dean avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure et de lui faire un signe de tête, sans doute destiné à l'encourager à continuer.

Ce que Castiel fit sans se faire prier. Un prêté pour un rendu. Il allait faire jouir son mari et l'obliger à lâcher prise malgré les regards des gens autour d'eux. Il descendit sa main dans le short de son mari jusqu'à pouvoir glisser un de ses doigts entre ses fesses. Il ne pourrait pas faire tout ce qu'il avait en tête sans lubrifiant et avec autant de gens autour d'eux. Mais il pouvait procurer du plaisir à Dean tout de même. Il introduisit le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur de son mari et n'eut aucune difficulté à localiser sa prostate. Il pressa contre sans hésiter une seconde de plus. Dean semblait s'être préparé à quelque chose de semblable puisqu'il parvint à retenir ses gémissements. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec force pour réussir et Castiel était inquiet à l'idée qu'il puisse se blesser. Il utilisa donc sa main libre pour guider le visage de son mari dans son cou. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans protester et put aussitôt étouffer ses gémissements contre sa peau. Castiel continua à presser contre sa prostate alors que son autre main saisissait le sexe de son mari pour le masturber en même temps. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour pousser Dean à l'orgasme. Sans doute la situation y était-elle pour beaucoup. Il n'aurait pas su dire avec certitude. Mais avec quelques mouvements le long de son sexe et quelques secondes passées à caresser sa prostate, Dean jouit violemment en prenant soin de crier contre le cou de Castiel pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Quand il fut évident que Dean était devenu trop sensible pour que les sensations restent agréables pour lui, Castiel relâcha son sexe et retira son doigt de lui. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de son mari pour le garder contre lui. Ce dernier finit par reculer le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait largement.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'on vient de faire ? demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris qu'ils soient allés jusqu'au bout.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant à son tour. Il avait lui aussi un peu de mal à admettre qu'il avait réellement fait jouir son mari en public. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait pensé faire un jour. Il ne le regrettait toutefois pas. Il était jeune et amoureux. Il avait envie de tenter des choses. Il voulait explorer les fantasmes de son mari et découvrir toutes les choses qu'il pouvait avoir envie de faire sans oser le demander. Ils ne seraient peut-être pas d'accord un jour sur une pratique ou sur une position. Mais il était convaincu que cela ne poserait aucun problème. Il leur suffirait d'en discuter.

\- Tu n'avais jamais rien fait de ce genre avant ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment … mais il m'est arrivé d'y penser. Je n'ai jamais réellement songé à passer l'acte pour autant … parce que je n'avais sans doute pas suffisamment confiance en ma partenaire de l'époque pour le faire mais avec toi … avec toi, je me sens pousser des ailes. Je me sens capable de tout parce que je sais que tu es là si toutefois je commets une erreur et qu'il faut m'aider à me relever.

Dean ne parlait pas uniquement de sexe. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, c'était évident pour Castiel. Il était heureux et fier de voir qu'il avait réussi à pousser son mari à se dépasser et à tenter des choses. C'était déjà vrai quand ils n'étaient encore qu'amis. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de reprendre ses études. Lui qui avait été là pour le rassurer à chaque fois que son travail n'était pas parfait et ne recevait pas que des éloges.

\- S'il y a d'autres choses dont tu as envie mais que tu n'oses pas me demander … tu peu le faire tu sais. Je t'écouterais toujours. Il se peut que je ne sois pas partant pour certaines choses mais … on pourra toujours en discuter calmement. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te jugerai jamais.

\- Je le sais Cas … je le sais depuis un moment maintenant. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Depuis quand ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as compris ?

Sa question sembla surprendre et déstabiliser son mari. Il était sans doute difficile pour lui de donner une date précise du jour où il avait enfin réalisé qu'il pouvait faire totalement confiance à Castiel. C'était quelque chose qui avait dû se faire dans le temps. Dean en avait eu conscience sans doute bien plus tard. Parce qu'il lui arrivait de nier ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour ne pas avoir à affronter toutes les questions que cela soulevait.

\- C'est difficile à dire … mais je crois que tout a commencé le jour où je t'ai laissé regarder mes dessins. Personne avant toi ne les avait vu. Bobby savait que j'aimais dessiner. Il m'a même offert mon premier chevalet. Sam est souvent resté avec moi pendant que j'essayais de peindre quelque chose. Mais je ne les ai jamais laissés regarder mon travail ensuite. J'avais trop peur qu'ils le trouvent mauvais.

\- Tu sais qu'ils t'aiment tous les deux et qu'ils t'auraient soutenu et encouragé comme je l'ai fait.

\- Je le sais oui … je n'ai jamais douté d'eux mais … je n'avais sans doute pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour m'ouvrir ainsi à eux. Et … leur opinion compte énormément pour moi. S'ils s'étaient montrés sceptique sur quelque chose qui me tenait autant à cœur, je pense que j'aurais tout abandonné dans la seconde. Ce que je ne vouais pas. Parce que le dessin a toujours été extrêmement important pour moi. C'était une échappatoire et j'en avais besoin pour fonctionner et pour me changer es idées quand j'avais la sensation que rien n'allait dans ma vie.

\- Et tu n'avais pas peur que … tu n'avais pas cette même peur avec moi ?

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir où son mari voulait en venir. Ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire avec ce long monologue. S'il s'en tenait uniquement à ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne pouvait en déduire qu'une chose. Dean ne redoutait pas son avis à l'époque parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impact de celui de Sam et Bobby. Ce qui était compréhensible bien sûr. Ils n'étaient qu'amis à l'époque. Mais ça n'était tout de même pas agréable à entendre. Il espérait sincèrement se tromper.

\- Non … je n'ai jamais eu peur avec toi … ou du moins jamais peur de ton avis sur ce que je faisais.

\- Parce que … souffla Castiel qui avait besoin de comprendre.

\- Parce que même à l'époque, je … c'est difficile à expliquer. Si tu m'avais demandé à voir mes dessins avant de tomber dessus par hasard, je t'aurais dit non sans hésiter. J'aurais refusé parce que j'aurais eu peur que tu puisses les critiquer et que ton avis me pousse … comme celui de Sam ou Bobby … à tout arrêter ensuite. Parce que ton avis était aussi important que le leur … peut être même plus sauf que bien sûr à l'époque je refusais encore de l'admettre. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'une fois devant le fait accompli … une fois que je t'ai vu avec mon carnet dans les mains, je n'ai ressenti aucune peur … tout me semblait … naturel. Comme s'il était parfaitement normal que ce soit et seulement toi qui me donne ton avis sur mon travail … tout simplement.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé par ce qu'il entendait. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré.

\- Je pense que c'est ce jour où j'ai eu la sensation pour la première fois que quelque chose se passait entre nous… que c'était plus qu'une belle amitié. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de demander son ais à Charlie et pourtant, elle était ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Mais je t'ai écouté toi. Il était évident que les choses étaient différentes entre nous qu'entre moi et mes autres amis. J'ai juste préféré ne pas m'interroger trop sur ce point jusqu'au jour où même moi, je n'ai pas pu garder les yeux fermés sur ce qui se passait. Le temps qui s'est écoulé entre ces deux moments n'a fait que me confirmer ce que je savais depuis ce soir-là. Je pouvais avoir confiance en toi et je pouvais compter sur toi en toutes circonstances.

\- Dean, je t'aime, répliqua Castiel car il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre en réponse à la déclaration de son mari.

Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter de ne pas avoir étudier sa langue natale plutôt que des langues anciennes. Il savait dire des phrases entières en araméen mais il était parfois incapable d'exprimer avec précision ce qu'il ressentait dans sa propre langue. Il le regrettait plus encore à ce moment précis. Dean était plus doué que lui dans ce domaine. Pour quelqu'un qui jurait ne pas être capable d'exprimer ses sentiments, il y arrivait plutôt très bien.

\- Tu sais, il m'arrive de me dire que je … tu répètes sans cesse que tu n'es pas doué pour dire ce que tu as sur le cœur mais chacune de tes déclarations me prouve le contraire. J'aimerais être aussi doué que toi dans ce domaine. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire tout ce que je ressens autrement qu'en te disant « je t'aime ».

\- « Je t'aime » suffit amplement, Cas.

\- Sauf que parfois ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Parfois, j'aimerais être le genre de personne qui peut écrire des poèmes ou … au moins faire des phrases qui contiennent un peu plus de trois mots.

Dean se serra un peu plus fortement contre Castiel et vint coller son front contre celui de son ami. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent dans les moments sérieux ou émotionnellement chargés. Un moyen de maintenir un contact tout en pouvant continuer à se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Cas, tu me connais suffisamment aujourd'hui pour savoir que je préfère nettement les gestes aux grands discours. Je sais combien les paroles peuvent être trompeuses … pas avec toi bien sûr mais tu comprends l'idée. Et tu me prouves tous les jours la profondeur de tes sentiments. Sauf que parce que tu sais combien j'en ai besoin, tu le fais par les gestes et non pas par les mots. C'est pour ça que nous sommes mariés aujourd'hui.

Castiel espérait que son mari ne disait pas cela uniquement pour le rassurer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de douter autant de lui. Jamais avant il ne s'était remis en question de la sorte. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait autant voulu qu'une histoire fonctionne.

\- Tu me le promets ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je te le promets. Cas … réfléchis une seconde. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu confiance en qui que ce soit … mis à part ma famille. Je ne me suis jamais ouvert à quelqu'un comme je me suis ouvert à toi … que ce soit émotionnellement ou physiquement parlant. Je t'ai laissé me voir vulnérable et fragile. Je t'ai laissé me voir pleurer. Je t'ai confié mes doutes et mes envies. Je me suis marié avec toi quand j'ai toujours refusé d'envisager le moindre engagement amoureux. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'étais pas entièrement sûr de ce que tu ressentais pour moi.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête même s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment merveilleux qu'ils partageaient en parlant de choses négatives. Il allait devoir croire ce que son mari lui disait et cesser de se poser autant de questions.

\- Tu veux savoir comment je peux en être aussi sûr sans que tu aies besoin de me le dire ? demanda finalement Dean qui semblait une nouvelle fois avoir compris ce que Castiel souhaitait sans qu'il ait besoin de mettre des mots sur ses craintes.

Un nouveau hochement de tête de Castiel encouragea Dean à poursuivre.

\- Je le sais à la façon que tu as de me regarder. Si tu pouvais te voir Cas, tu saurais que tes sentiments se lisent dans tes yeux. Ils sont merveilleusement expressifs. Je le sais aussi quand tu me prépares tout ce que j'aime manger parce que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée et que j'ai besoin de réconfort … quand tu acceptes de regarder ces films stupides que j'aime en secret et que tu détestes ouvertement juste parce que tu veux me faire plaisir … quand tu me prends dans tes bras … quand tu cours à la pharmacie à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit parce que j'ai mal à la gorge … quand tu veilles sur moi parce que je suis malade … quand tu accepte de me pardonner mes erreurs ou … quand tout simplement tu m'écoutes parler pendant des heures de sujet qui ne te passionnent pas … quand tu me demandes mon avis même si je ne connais rien à ton travail. Je le sais parce que tu me le prouves tous les jours Cas. Tu me le prouves à ta façon et c'est exactement la seule à pouvoir me convaincre entièrement.

Castiel avait la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux en entendant les propos de son mari. Il était heureux de constater qu'il avait jusque là apporté tout ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui. Qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreurs.

\- Et tu me le prouves enfin à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour … quand tu prends le temps de me procurer un maximum de plaisir sans nécessairement te soucier du tien … quand tu me serres contre toi ensuite …

\- Je t'aime tellement Dean … je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer et parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir peur de faire quelque chose qui te poussera à partir. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrais pas continuer si tu me quittes.

\- Ça tombe bien alors parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Et franchement, je doute de pouvoir vivre sans toi. Je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes alors je comprends parfaitement tes doutes et tes peurs. L'important c'est d'en discuter ensemble pour qu'elles ne viennent pas mettre en danger notre histoire. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Castiel sans hésiter.

Dean avait raison. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ils suffisaient qu'il se montrent honnête l'un envers l'autres. Ils devaient accepter qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Ils feraient des erreurs dans l'avenir. Mais du moment qu'ils prenaient le temps d'en parler ensemble, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela gâche tout.

Rassuré pour de bon, Castiel déposa un baiser sur la bouche de son mari. Ils étaient immobiles depuis un moment maintenant et il commençait à avoir un peu froid. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos et Dean dut le sentir puisqu'il lui proposa aussitôt de sortir de l'eau. Castiel le suivit donc jusqu'à la plage en le tenant par la main.

Ils s'assirent sur les serviettes qu'ils avaient installées sur le sable. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de leur tête et réchauffait déjà le corps de Castiel. Il espérait prendre des couleurs durant ce voyage. Juste pour faire enrager Gabriel à leur retour.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je déteste le soleil ? demanda Dean brusquement.

Castiel secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Il fait ressortir mes tâches de rousseur. Elles me complexaient énormément quand j'étais gamin. Elles recouvraient mon visage à chaque fois qu'il y avait un peu de soleil et certains se moquaient de moi. J'ai même cherché à les recouvrir avec du fond de teint, une fois. Ça n'a pas été une grande réussite. Mon père a trouvé le pot dans ma chambre et m'a hurlé dessus quand je suis rentré. Je n'ai jamais recommencé.

Castiel n'aimait rien dans ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean ait pu être moqué en raison de ses tâches de rousseur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il ait été contraint de les dissimuler. Il n'aimait pas enfin le fait que son père l'ait disputé pour cela quand il aurait dû prendre le temps de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir honte.

\- Je les aime, moi, assura-t-il alors.

Il aurait aimé critiquer le comportement de John pour que Dean comprenne combien il le désapprouvait. Mais il savait que le sujet était encore délicat à aborder avec son mari. Sa mort était trop récente pour qu'il puisse évoquer son nom.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Dean en le regardant.

\- Oui … je les ai remarquées le premier jour où je t'ai vu et je les ai trouvés adorables.

\- Je croyais que c'était mes fesses que tu avais remarqué en premier.

\- Et bien étant donné que tu étais face à moi non … c'est ton visage que j'ai vu en premier … d'abord tes yeux … ta bouche … le dessin de ton nez et toutes ces adorables tâches de rousseurs qui le recouvrent. Ensuite tu m'as tourné le dos et j'ai remarqué tes fesses. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute … tu portais un jean particulièrement moulant.

Dean rit alors à sa plaisanterie puis reprit la parole après quelques secondes.

\- C'était intentionnel … le jean, je veux dire. Il me rapportait plus de pourboires.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne te rapportait pas que des pourboires.

\- Je l'admets … il me rapportait aussi quelques numéros de téléphone. Mais je peux te promettre que je ne donnais jamais suite.

Castiel savait que son mari avait un passé amoureux et sexuel. Il ne le lui reprochait pas. Ils avaient connu d'autres personnes avant de se rencontrer. L'essentiel était qu'ils soient ensemble à présent.

\- Je te crois, Dean, et même si tu l'avais fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le reprocherais. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas ce dont je voulais parler. C'est toi qui a orienté le sujet sur tes fesses. Moi ce que je souhaitais te faire comprendre, c'est que j'ai adoré tes taches de rousseur au premier regard. Je les adore encore plus à présent.

Dean l'observa une seconde en fronçant les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Tant mieux alors. C'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment. Peut-être que j'apprendrais à les aimer si tu les aimes autant … peut être que je finirais par me voir comme toi tu me vois. Ce n'est pas gagné mais je te promets d'essayer.

Castiel lui sourit alors tout en se jurant de faire en sorte de réconcilier Dean avec ses tâches de rousseur dont il avait toujours visiblement honte. Même maintenant qu'il était adulte. Il allait prendre le temps de les embrasser une à une. Des les relier entre elle du bout des doigts et du bout de la langue. Il allait prouver à son mari qu'il n'avait aucune raison de les détester.

\- Maintenant, revenons en à mes fesses … tu les trouvais si bien que ça le jour de notre rencontre ? Parce que je me demandais si je devais pas travailler un peu pour qu'elles soient plus musclées … je ne voudrais surtout pas que l'un de mes principaux avantages se dégradent avec l'âge.

Castiel éclata de rire, conscient que Dean cherchait à ramener le sujet à quelque chose de plus léger. Ils étaient en lune de miel et ils devaient en profiter. Il n'était pas question de laisser leurs doutes et leurs problèmes les envahir et gâcher ce moment merveilleux.

\- Tes fesses sont parfaites. Elles sont même mieux que parfaites. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir.

\- Ok pour mes fesses mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon ventre ?

\- Tu pars à la pêche aux compliments ? Tu sais que je te trouve parfait. Je ne vois aucun problème à te le dire encore et encore mais il me semblait que tu le savais déjà.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je songe juste à me remettre au sport. Toi, tu cours régulièrement. Je ne veux pas paraître à la traîne. Et avec tout ce que je mange, c'est sans doute préférable.

\- Si c'est pour te maintenir en forme, je ne peux que te féliciter … mais si c'est uniquement parce que tu as peur que je ne te trouve pas attirant tel que tu es … oublie cette idée tout de suite. Je t'aime comme tu es et tu n'as aucun complexe à avoir. Aucun. Tu n'as pas besoin de changer.

\- Je peux te promettre que c'est juste destiné à me maintenir en forme et à me permettre de continuer à manger tout ce qui fait envie sans m'inquiéter de prendre du poids.

\- Alors dans ce cas, fonce, l'encouragea Castiel.

Dean lui sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. Ils se regardèrent ensuite de longues secondes dans les yeux avant que Dean ne s'allonge finalement sur sa serviette en s'étirant.

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi prendre le soleil. Et d'ici une heure, on pourra rentrer à l'hôtel pour que tu commences à me convaincre de l'attrait de mes tâches de rousseur.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé par la remarque de son mari. Il le regarda quelques secondes, admiratif comme toujours. Il ne mentait. Il trouvait réellement que Dean était parfait. Il n'était pas outrageusement musclé mais il était en forme. Il était musclé. Il était grand et élancé. Castiel ne le changerait pas pour rien au monde. Il se promit de le lui prouver une fois qu'ils seraient seuls à l'hôtel. En attendant, il allait profiter du paysage et oublier tout le reste pendant quelques minutes. Il estimait l'avoir bien mérité.


	37. Souvenirs

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 37ème chapitre ! On approche de la fin et les choses s'arrangent pour de bon.**

 **Merci Elyrine pour la correction. Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Please forgive me de Bryan Adams**

 **(Les paroles sont parfaites ... vraiment ...)**

 **Chapitre 37 : Souvenirs**

 _« La vie est tellement ironique ; il faut avoir connu la tristesse afin de savourer le bonheur, le bruit afin d'apprécier le silence et l'absence afin de profiter de la présence. »_

 _Anonyme_

Dean avait toujours eu conscience de l'ironie de la vie. Il avait été témoin de sa cruauté, parfois. Elle l'avait privé trop jeune de sa mère. Puis lui avait pris son père sans le tuer mais en lui retirant tout amour à son égard parce qu'il ne parvenait à surmonter le deuil de la femme de sa vie. Elle lui avait offert un petit répit en mettant Castiel sur son chemin. Lui avait offert ensuite une fille merveilleuse qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Plus qu'il ne le croyait possible. Et quand il avait enfin cru qu'il était sorti d'affaire, qu'il avait eu son quota de malheur pour toute son existence, elle avait placé sur sa route un chauffard qui lui avait retiré ses souvenirs. La vie, du moins la sienne, ressemblait à des montagnes russes qui offraient une descente spectaculaire après une montée trop lente. Il en avait assez des hauts et des bas. Il en avait assez de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

Il avait toujours fait en sorte d'affronter les épreuves avec le plus d'énergie et de courage possible. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour survivre à chaque nouvelle chute. Et il avait réussi une nouvelle fois. Malgré son accident et son amnésie, il était parvenu à se reconstruire. Il ne s'était pas laissé abattre. Il avait repris sa vie en main. Et il était logique en fin de compte qu'il se retrouve face à une nouvelle complication au moment où il pensait enfin que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Castel et lui commençaient doucement à organiser leur deuxième mariage. Ils avaient annoncé leur projet à leurs proches et avaient reçu leurs encouragements et leurs félicitations. Lyra était ravie à l'idée d'assister au mariage de ses parents quand elle n'avait pas pu assister au premier. Tout allait pour le mieux pour eux.

Dean préparait une nouvelle exposition. La première depuis son réveil. Il avait réalisé tout une série d'œuvres inspirées entièrement par son accident et son amnésie. Certains portraits étaient volontairement flous. Il en avait peint plusieurs de Castiel. Les premiers ne représentaient qu'une vague silhouette. Puis le visage devenait de plus en plus précis au fil des œuvres. Jusqu'à ce que son mari soit parfaitement reconnaissable sur la toile. Il voulait que les gens puissent comprendre en partie ce qu'il avait vécu et continuait de vivre. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr que ses œuvres allaient plaire. La directrice de la galerie semblait enthousiaste. Castiel lui avait assuré que ce serait un succès. Tout le monde semblait ravi de le voir exposer à nouveau. Et malgré la peur qui le tenaillait, Dean était impatient également.

Jess avait fini par accoucher de son bébé, un petit garçon qu'ils avaient prénommé Ted. Dean était fou de bonheur pour son frère. Il était un oncle comblé même si le bébé n'avait encore que quelques jours. Il l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur.

Castiel et lui s'entendaient à merveille et Dean tombait un peu plus amoureux encore de lui à chaque journée passée à ses côtés. Ils avaient repris une routine qui fonctionnait. Lyra était retournée à l'école avec de bonnes résolutions et l'ordre de rapporter à un adulte si toutefois quiconque faisait une réflexion méchante sur ses pères.

C'était parfait. Et parce que tout allait merveilleusement bien, Dean aurait dû se montrer méfiant. Il aurait du savoir que quelque chose finirait par tourner mal. Il n'y avait pas pensé parce qu'il pensait réellement avoir le droit de savourer son bonheur après tout ce qu'il avait traversé jusque-là.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il sortait tout juste de la galerie où il venait de faire une dernière vérification avant l'exposition qui devait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard quand tout bascula à nouveau. Il avait son téléphone dans la main pour prévenir Castiel de son retour et l'informer qu'il passait récupérer leur commande chez le traiteur chinois quand il entendit un cri derrière lui.

Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il lui était adressé ou ce qui était dit. Il leva la tête de son écran de téléphone et se tourna en direction du bruit. Il entendit alors un bruit de frein, un nouveau cri puis ressentit une violente douleur dans les jambes.

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui venait de lui arriver. Brusquement, il sentit qu'il quittait le sol et volait. Il heurta quelque chose de métallique avant de tomber en arrière. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Il eut la sensation qu'il volait pendant des heures entières quand la scène ne dura probablement que quelques secondes. Il sentit qu'il lâchait son téléphone et eut le temps de penser qu'il n'avait pas envoyé le message à Castiel et que son mari allait sans doute s'inquiéter. Puis il retomba violemment au sol sur le dos et l'arrière de son crâne heurta le goudron.

Une violente douleur lui transperça la tête et il eut la sensation de crier. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Autour de lui, il entendait des gens parler, une femme pleurer, et quelqu'un appeler à l'aide sans doute au téléphone.

Il tenta de prononcer le nom de Castiel. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le prévienne. Besoin qu'on l'avertisse qu'il allait avoir du retour. Il tenta également de rouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Il comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer et l'ironie de la situation lui aurait probablement arraché un sourire s'il avait pu bouger. Il venait de se faire renverser par une voiture. Il avait eu un nouvel accident. La boucle était bouclée en fin de compte. Un premier accident lui avait ôté ses souvenirs. Il avait lutté pour se reconstruire malgré tout et un second accident allait probablement lui coûter la vie au moment où il était heureux à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le destin semblait aussi enclin à s'acharner sur lui. Pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur quand il faisait en sorte de le trouver malgré tout. Il avait probablement dû faire quelque chose de terrible dans une vie antérieure. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explication.

Il était étonné de ne pas avoir perdu connaissance. Il aurait préféré. Car il souffrait atrocement. Il avait mal au crâne et aux jambes. Son dos le lançait également. Il avait froid. Le sol était mouillé sous lui et il sentait l'humidité transpercer ses vêtements. Il avait besoin qu'on le bouge. Qu'on le couvre peut-être. Il était presque sûr qu'il saignait de l'arrière du crâne et d'au moins une de ses jambes. Il avait probablement de multiples fractures. La façon dont sa tête avait heurté le sol n'était pas bon. Il en savait suffisamment à présent sur les chocs à la tête pour être convaincu que celui allait probablement lui être fatale.

Il avait besoin de voir Castiel une dernière fois. Il avait besoin de lui demander de veiller sur Lyra et de refaire sa vie. Il voulait lui demander de ne pas l'oublier pour autant. Il avait tellement de choses à dire mais pas suffisamment de temps.

Une nouvelle douleur lui transperça le crâne et cette fois, il s'entendit hurler. Autour de lui, les gens continuaient à affluer. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir. Il pouvait sentir leurs présences. Il espérait que quelqu'un avait prévenu les secours.

Il devait s'accrocher et ne pas perdre connaissance. Il avait besoin d'attendre qu'on appelle Castiel avant de lâcher prise. Il refusait de mourir sans lui avoir parlé à nouveau.

Il visualisa donc son visage et celui de sa fille pour rester conscient. Il se remémora les derniers jours passés ensemble. Il pouvait sentir qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait beau se battre. Il manquait de force et d'énergie. Il sombrait peu à peu. Il tenta de prononcer le nom de son mari. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il avait réussi. Quand il sentit qu'il sombrait pour de bon, il crut entendre des sirènes au loin.

Il ne rêva pas. Il ne vit pas de lumière blanche. Mais il fut convaincu qu'il mourrait car au moment où il lâchait prise, sa vie défila sous ses yeux. Toute sa vie. C'était là toute l'ironie de la chose. Un accident de voiture lui avait volé ses souvenirs et un autre les lui rendait. Il avait suffi d'un coup sur la tête pour qu'il se souvienne enfin de tout. De tous les moments passés avec Castiel. De leur rencontre. De leurs longues soirées quand ils étaient encore amis. De leur premier rendez vous et de leur premier baiser. De leur première fois. Il revit tout ce qui avait suivi ensuite. La demande en mariage. La cérémonie. Les disputes sur leur projet d'avoir ou non un enfant. Sur le moment où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour adopter un bébé. Sur l'arrivée de Lyra. Ses premiers pas. Ses premiers mots. Il retrouva la mémoire et le pire était qu'il était convaincu qu'il n'aurait jamais la possibilité de le dire à Castiel. Car il était en train de mourir.

Et alors que les images de ces derniers jours clôturaient le film de sa vie, un bip insistant commença à résonner à ses oreilles, le volume augmentant peu à peu. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de ce bruit mais il était particulièrement agaçant. Il lui faisait mal aux oreilles et au crâne. S'il était effectivement mort, il était probablement en enfer. Et dès qu'il le pourrait, il demanderait à quiconque était en charge de l'endroit pourquoi il avait atterri là. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il avait commis des erreurs mais il n'estimait pas avoir mérité une telle torture pour l'éternité.

Il attendit quelques secondes – ou quelques heures, le temps n'avait pas vraiment de prise là où il se trouvait – avant de tenter à nouveau 'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'attendait à voir les flammes de l'enfer autour de lui et ut surpris de ne voir qu'une affreuse lumière blanche face à lui. Il referma aussitôt les yeux. Il n'était peut-être pas en enfer en fin de compte. Il serra les dents alors que ses yeux le brûlaient et attendit que la douleur disparaisse avant de faire une nouvelle tentative. Quand il les rouvrit enfin, il réussit à voir que la lumière devant lui provenait d'une lampe. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il y avait quelque chose d'aussi banal au paradis.

\- Dean ? Mon cœur, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme ne fut pas capable de reconnaître la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Il voulut tourner le visage mais quelque chose bloquait son cou. Il grogna alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses joues et qu'un visage apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Dean le reconnut aussitôt. Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son mari faisait là. Ou peut être était ce ce dont le paradis était fait. Un visage familier pour l'éternité. Il saurait s'en contenter. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire pour de bon.

\- Dean, réponds-moi.

Le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu d'être en état de parler mais il voulait essayer pour son mari. Il déglutit avec peine avant de se lancer.

\- Cas, parvint-il à murmurer.

\- C'est moi mon cœur … je … mon Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Dean ne comprenait pas ce que Castiel était en train de lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait avoir eu aussi peur. Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux à présent. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

\- Je suis … mort ? demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de secouer vivement la tête. Il avait le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux rouges. Il semblait à la fois inquiet et soulagé.

\- Non mon amour … non tu n'es pas mort. Tu as eu un accident. Tu as été renversé par une voiture devant la galerie.

\- Un … quoi ?

Il avait du mal à faire le point. Il prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il se souvenait effectivement du bruit des freins, de cris lointains et d'un choc extrêmement violent.

\- Je ne suis pas mort ? lança-t-il alors.

\- Non Dean tu es vivant. Le choc a été violent mais tu vas t'en sortir. Tu as une fracture à la jambe droite, plusieurs côtes fêlées et une commotion cérébrale. Les médecins veulent te garder quelques jours en observation. Mais tu as eu … disons que d'une certaine manière, tu as eu de la chance. Tu devrais être mort.

Dean sentit alors un immense soulagement l'envahir. Il avait été tellement sûr qu'il était en train de mourir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir une seconde chance. Une troisième d'ailleurs s'il comptait son précédent accident et ses quatre mois de coma.

\- J'étais à la maison avec Lyra quand la police a appelé. J'ai cru … pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'ls allaient m'annoncer ta mort. Dean … j'ai eu tellement peur … tu n'as pas idée … je … je ne me souviens même pas avoir fait le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

\- Comment … comment ils ont su … qu'ils devaient t'appeler ?

\- Tu répétais mon nom en boucle quand les secours sont arrivés. La police a ramassé ton portable et trouvé mon nom dans le répertoire. Ils m'ont appelé aussitôt.

\- Oh je …

Dean se souvenait effectivement avoir tenté d'avertir les gens qu'ils devaient contacter son mari. Il se souvenait s'être dit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler une dernière fois. Il avait cru avoir échoué.

\- Où est Lyra ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle est avec ton frère. Ils attendent dans la salle d'attente. Gabriel est là aussi. Bobby est en route. On était tous très inquiets pour toi. Mais ils n'ont autorisé qu'une seule personne dans ta chambre. Je devrais sans doute aller les prévenir que tu t'es réveillé.

Dean aurait aimé secouer la tête pour lui signifier qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir quitter la pièce mais il avait toujours le cou bloqué. Il leva le bras et approchait ses doigts de ce qui le gênait. Quand il effleura quelque chose de plastique, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu dois encore passer quelques radios et ils veulent que tu restes le plus immobile possible en attendant. Je suis désolé mais la minerve est nécessaire.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont pas dit … peut être jusqu'à demain. Ou peut être plus. Je peux aller demander si tu le souhaites.

Ce n'était pas ce que le jeune homme voulait savoir. Il se fichait de la minerve. Il se fichait également d'être cloué sur un lit d'hôpital pour plusieurs jours. Il voulait en revanche savoir depuis combien de temps il était inconscient.

\- Non … depuis l'accident, parvint il à dire.

Il retira sa main de la minerve et la laissa retomber sur le matelas. Castiel la lui saisit aussitôt pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Tu as été inconscient trois heures. Les médecins pensaient que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant demain. Mais ils ne te connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas combien tu peux être têtu quand tu veux.

Dean sourit faiblement. Il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas manqué plus de trois heures. Après avoir perdu quatre mois lors de son précédent accident, trois heures ne représentaient pas grand-chose.

\- Dean, je vais aller prévenir tout le monde que tu es réveillé. Je vais également demander à ce qu'un médecin vienne te voir. Je vais revenir vite d'accord ?

Dean avait envie de demander à son mari de rester avec lui. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul et de constater alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination. Qu'il était bel et bien mort et en train de subir la pire des tortures. Mais il savait également que ses proches devaient être affreusement inquiet. Il hocha donc la tête et regarda Castiel quitter sa chaise du coin de l'œil. Il l'observait approcher e la porte de sa chambre quand il réalisa quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé à dire à son mari et qui lui semblait pourtant cruciale.

\- Cas, je … je me souviens … je me souviens de toi, lança-t-il difficilement.

Castiel s'immobilisa alors et fit volte-face pour le regarder à nouveau. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas comprendre ce que son mari voulait lui dire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas … tu n'es pas amnésique à nouveau ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non, répliqua Dean aussitôt. Non … je me … je me souviens de tout … de toi … de nous et … je me souviens.

Il espérait avoir été clair cette fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force d'en dire plus. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus d'énergie pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir pendant plusieurs heures. Mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir avant d'avoir dit à son mari qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la mémoire. Il voulait que Castiel le sache.

\- Dean c'est … c'est … de tout ? Tu te souviens de tout ou juste … de certaines choses ?

\- De tout, souffla Dean. Je me souviens de tout. Je suis désolé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait. Sans doute pas d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Non. Peut-être de ne pas avoir réussi avant. D'avoir eu besoin d'un nouvel accident pour que cela se produise. D'avoir fait peur à son mari. D'avoir fait subir tout ceci à sa famille. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Mais la tristesse l'envahit, se mêlant à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis son premier réveil et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il éclata aussitôt en sanglots. Castiel abandonna alors son projet d'aller chercher un médecin et se précipita immédiatement à son chevet.

\- Dean mon cœur non … ne pleure pas … tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer. C'est un miracle.

\- Non, c'est … je suis désolé Cas … désolé que cela ait pris autant de temps et désolé de t'avoir fait peur à nouveau. Je suis tellement désolé et je t'aime … je t'aime comme un fou.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait la force de parler à nouveau mais il était soulagé d'en être capable. Il avait tellement de choses à dire à son mari. Tellement de pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et dans lesquelles il avait encore du mal à faire le tri.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Dean. Ni cet accident ni le précédent d'ailleurs. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir.

\- J'étais au téléphone. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Tu étais sur le passage piéton et la conductrice ne t'a pas vu. C'est de sa faute pas de la tienne. Et d'ailleurs, même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça n'a aucune importance. L'essentiel est que tu sois en vie et que tu aies retrouvé la mémoire. Tu n'as pas idée du cadeau que tu me fais Dean.

Dean en avait une vague idée. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose et n'estimait pas avoir accompli quoi que ce soit mais il savait combien son mari devait être soulagé. Il avait appris à composer avec l'amnésie du jeune homme. Mais il n'avait sans doute jamais perdu espoir qu'il finisse par retrouver la mémoire pour de bon.

\- J'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir … je voulais tellement te parler une dernière fois … je me suis accroché à ton visage et à celui de Lyra et ensuite … ensuite, ma vie s'est mise à défiler devant mes yeux et j'ai tout vu. Tout m'est revenu en mémoire brusquement. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir te le dire.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas mort. Tu es en vie.

Dean ne pleurait plus mais ses joues étaient humides de larmes et commençaient à le démanger. Castiel dut le deviner puisqu'il les essuya aussitôt du revers de la main.

\- Lyra va être folle de joie en l'apprenant, commenta Castiel.

En entendant le prénom de sa fille, Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il avait suffisamment pleuré pour toute une vie depuis son premier réveil. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le dessus.

\- Je vous ai fait tellement de mal … je ne … je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu vous oublier. J'aurais dû me souvenir de vous bien avant aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas le droit d'oublier mon mari et ma fille !

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, Dean ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu se souvenir de tout avant. Il aimait Castiel et Lyra plus que la vie elle-même. Ils étaient sa famille. Les deux personnes les plus importantes au monde pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de les oublier. Il avait la sensation de leur avoir fait faux bond en perdant la mémoire. D'avoir manqué à toutes ses responsabilités. Il était le pire mari et le pire père qui soit. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment Castiel avait pu composer avec son amnésie sans perdre la tête. A sa place, il aurait eu du mal à canaliser sa colère. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pris la fuite dès que possible. Castiel était tellement plus courageux que lui. Réellement plus fort. Il l'admirait.

\- Tu ne nous as pas fait de mal Dean. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'as pas cherché à devenir amnésique et tu as géré la situation avec beaucoup de courage.

\- Mais je n'aurais pas dû me retrouver dans cette situation pour commencer. Je conduisais trop vite. Je ne faisais pas attention.

\- Parce que tu étais inquiet pour ta fille. Dean, laisse-moi te dire les choses clairement … quoi que tu puisses dire, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je ne te tiendrais jamais responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Point final. Tu sais que je peux être aussi têtu que toi quand je le veux.

\- Mais je …

\- Mais tu rien du tout. Ces derniers mois n'ont plus aucune importance. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire et tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir tirer un trait sur tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son réveil. Il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier ces longues semaines passées à ne plus se souvenir qu'il aimait Castiel. Qu'il avait une fille. Il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer ces moments douloureux de sa mémoire. Mais ce n'étai pas aussi simple. Il savait qu'il continuerait à s'en vouloir pendant un long moment. Peut-être même pour toujours.

\- J'étais terrifié tu sais, confia t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler.

Castiel avait peut-être envie de tout oublier mais lui avait besoin de s'expliquer. Besoin que son mari comprenne ce qu'il avait pu ressentir durant les premiers jours après son réveil.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai enfin compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar, j'étais … terrifié. Pas par toi mais … parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu changer à ce point. Je me regardais dans la glace et je ne me voyais pas moi … du moins pas tel que je me souvenais être. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'avais l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre et j'étais mort de peur.

\- C'est normal Dean … n'importe qui aurait été terrifié à ta place.

\- Peut être mais j'aurais du pouvoir sentir que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur. J'aurais dû sentir que j'avais choisi cette vie … que j'avais changé parce que j'en avais envie.

Dean se souvenait parfaitement des premiers jours suivant son réveil. Il avait refusé d'admettre que cette nouvelle vie était bien la sienne malgré toutes les preuves qu'il avait. Il avait refusé d'admettre qu'il ait pu tomber amoureux d'un autre homme, souhaité se marier et devenir père. Il avait envisagé de prendre la fuite à de multiples reprises. Il l'avait même fait en partant vivre chez Bobby quelques jours.

\- Tu as fini par l'accepter. Tu as juste eu besoin de temps, rappela Castiel d'une voix douce.

\- Trop de temps si tu veux mon avis mais ce n'est pas là le plus important. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que … j'ai au moins pu retirer quelque chose de positif de ce cauchemar.

\- Ah oui ?

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il fit ensuite signe à Castiel de prendre place à côté de lui sur le lit. Il était probablement trop petit pour deux hommes de leur taille mais il avait besoin que son mari soit proche de lui pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il voulait pouvoir le murmurer sans avoir peur que Castiel ne puisse pas l'entendre. Ce dernier s'allongea alors à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il le posa suffisamment bas pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal et Dean sourit, soulagé par la proximité de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

\- Oui, assura-t-il finalement. Parce qu'au fil des jours, quand j'ai commencé à retomber amoureux de toi et à reprendre ma place dans notre famille, j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort en me réveillant. Parce que j'avais peur et que j'étais perdu, je m'accrochais désespérément à l'homme que je me souvenais d'avoir été. Celui qui aimait les femmes et multipliait les conquêtes sans jamais s'attacher. Je pensais aimer cette personne et je voulais le retrouver sans me soucier de ms nouvelles responsabilités. Mais ensuite … j'ai compris que j'avais tort. J'aime la personne que je suis devenu depuis notre rencontre. J'aime l'homme que tu m'as aidé à devenir. C'est lui que je veux être … parce que l'autre moi … celui que je croyais regretter, il était seul et triste. Il était mal dans sa peau et dans sa tête. Le Dean que je suis devenu depuis est tellement plus sûr de lui et heureux Cas. Et je te le dois. Je devrais te le dire plus souvent.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le sache Dean.

C'était vrai et le jeune homme le savait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. C'était quelque chose que Dean pensait ne pouvoir avoir qu'avec Sam.

\- Et maintenant que je me souviens de tout, on va pouvoir reprendre notre vie là où on l'a laissée avant mon accident.

Il restait la question du renouvellement de leurs vœux. Quand Dean avait redemandé à Castiel de l'épouser, c'était avant tout pour avoir de nouveaux souvenirs de son mariage. Pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher si toutefois il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire. Cela n'avait plus vraiment de sens à présent. Il n'en aurait pas voulu à Castiel s'il lui demandait de tout annuler. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle cérémonie pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement.

\- Et bien sûr, on peut annuler le mariage, souffla-t-il finalement.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre à côté de lui et pendant une seconde, il eut peur d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il maudit alors la minerve qui immobilisait son cou et l'empêchait de voir le visage de son mari. Il aurait été plus facile pour lui de savoir ce qu'il pensait er ressentait s'il pouvait voir ses yeux.

\- Ça n'aurait plus vraiment de sens de se marier maintenant que je me souviens de t'avoir épousé la première fois. Et je comprendrais que tu veuilles tout annuler.

\- Je ne veux rien annuler Dean. Au contraire, je veux t'épouser à nouveau. Sauf si tu trouves ça stupide.

Dean posa sa main sur le bras de Castiel à défaut de pouvoir le regarder. Il avait besoin de ce contact.

\- Non j'en ai envie mais je pensais … je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pensais à vrai dire. Mais … j'ai cru que tu …

\- Dean, arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Je serais honoré de t''épouser à nouveau.

\- Ok alors … d'accord.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux durant quelques minutes. Dean en profita pour se repasser le fil de sa vie en accéléré dans la tête pour être sûr qu'il ne restait vraiment aucune zone d'ombre. Il se souvint alors de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Castiel peu de temps avant son accident. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être excusé pour ce qu'il avait dit à son mari ce soir-là. Il l'avait prévu. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

\- Je suis désolé Cas, murmura-t-il alors.

\- Dean, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé après ton accident.

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça … je veux dire que je suis désolé pour notre dispute. Je voulais m'excuser à l'époque mais j'ai eu cet accident et ensuite je … je ne me souvenais plus de rien alors voilà … désolé.

Leur dispute avait été stupide mais violente. Dean avait su depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec la galerie sur sa nouvelle exposition que son absence pesait sur son couple. Il passait beaucoup trop de temps à travailler là-bas et sans doute pas assez chez lui avec sa famille. Il ne cherchait pas à les fuir et ne l'avait pas fait pour faire du mal à son mari et à sa fille. Il s'était laissé absorbé par son travail sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Et quand Castiel le lui en avait fait le reproche, il savait que son mari avait raison. Il savait qu'il était en tort. Mais il avait refusé de l'admettre. Il s'était senti agressé et sur la défensive. Ce n'était jamais bon pour lui. Cela le poussait généralement à dire et faire des choses stupides. Il avait alors reproché à Castiel de vouloir le garder à la maison. De ne pas respecter son travail. De se ficher de ses rêves et de ses envies. De ne privilégier que les siennes. Il lui avait crié dessus. Ils avaient chambre à part cette nuit-là pour la première fois depuis des années. Il s'était promis de s'excuser. Puis Lyra était tombée malade. La vie avait repris son cours et il avait eu d'autres choses à penser. Jusqu''à cet accident. Il était grand temps pour lui de réparer son erreur. Il savait à présent qu'on pouvait tout perdre en un quart de seconde. Il refusait de gaspiller son temps parce qu'il était trop fier ou trop stupide. Il se promit de toujours dire aux gens qu'il aimait ce qu'il ressentait pour eux. De ne plus rien remettre au lendemain. Car personne ne pouvait lui promettre qu'il serait vivant pour le faire ensuite.

\- Je t'ai moi aussi dit des choses méchantes et injustes mon cœur. Je t'ai fait des reproches que je n'aurais jamais dû te faire. J'étais jaloux je crois. Jaloux que tu puisses préférer ton travail et la galerie à ta vie avec nous. J'étai inquiet que tu puisses nous voir comme un boulet que tu trainais. Je savais que c'était stupide mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Dean. Depuis le premier jour, j'ai peur que tu finisses par réaliser que tu as eu tort de m'épouser. Même si je ne doute pas une seconde que tu m'aimes, j'ai parfois du mal à croire que tu as réellement pu me choisir.

\- J'espère que tu n'en doutes plus à présent. Même en étant amnésique et en ayant oublié que je te connaissais, je t'ai tout de même choisi une seconde fois. Et rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que d'être avec vous deux … si je dois abandonner mon travail pour te le prouver, je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire lors de notre dispute non plus. Je voulais juste que tu passes un peu plus de temps avec nous. C'est tout. Et franchement, j'ai regretté de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses à la seconde où tu as quitté la pièce. Plus encore quand tu as eu ton accident.

\- Cas, j'aime mon travail. J'aime exposer et j'adore la galerie. Mais pas plus que je vous aime vous. Et je n'oublie pas non pus que sans toi, je n'aurais sans doute jamais eu le courage de me lancer. Je sais ce que je te dois.

\- Et je sais ce que je te dois aussi. Mon bonheur Dean … cette vie que j'aime tant. C'est à toi que je la dois.

Dean sourit à nouveau puis attrapa le bras de son mari pour porter sa main à sa bouche. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur chacun de ses doigts avant de la reposer sur son ventre.

\- Je pense que cette expérience doit nous servir de leçons à tous les deux. On sait à présent qu'on peut tout perdre en un claquement de doigt. Il est stupide de se disputer pour des choses futiles ou parce qu'on n'a pas pris le temps de parler de ce qui nous ennuie avant. Si tu étais mort dans cet accident, tu serais parti sans que j'aie eu le temps de m'excuser et de te dire que je regrette ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Je serais parti en sachant que tu m'aimes. Mais tu as raison sur le fond. Et je veux qu'on se promette de toujours parler de tout même quand on est en colère. Je veux qu'on se dise ce qui ne va pas avant que cela ne se termine en dispute.

\- Je te le promets Dean.

Le jeune homme était soulagé de l'entendre. Il voulait que ces longs mois puissent leur être utiles dans l'avenir. Il voulait voir dans son accident un signe du destin. Peut être un moyen que la vie avait trouvé de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient deux idiots et que même amoureux et heureux, il leur arrivait de commettre des erreurs. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps précieux.

\- Et je vais continuer de voir Crowley, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

\- Si tu estimes en avoir besoin, accepta Castiel sans hésiter.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de lui pour retrouver mes souvenirs mais il a soulevé des points importants durant nos séances. Je ne peux pas ignorer pus longtemps que j'ai encore des problèmes à résoudre.

\- Qu'elle que soit ta décision Dean, tu sais que je serais là si tu en as besoin. Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien.

\- Et moi je veux enfin laisser derrière moi tout le mal que mon père a pu me faire et ne plus regarder que devant moi. Tu avais peur de représenter un boulet pour moi mais c'est tout le contraire. Tu me tirer en avant continuellement et c'est mon passé qui me retient parfois … c'est lui le boulet à mon pied et je n'en veux plus. J'en ai assez. Si je dois voir un psychologue pour m'en débarrasser alors je le ferais. Je sais à présent que je n'ai pas à en avoir honte.

Il avait admis sa maladie. Sa dépression. Il savait à présent qu'il existait des moyes de lutter contre. Castiel l'aidait beaucoup. Lyra aussi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas accomplir de miracles. Il avait encore besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel pour guérir pour de bon.

\- Tu sais … j'espère que je pourrais vite quitter cet hôpital.

\- Les médecins ne te laisseront partir que lorsqu'ils seront sûr que tu vas bien. Il est inutile de précipiter les choses. On a tout le temps devant nous.

\- Bien sûr mais je … je dois admettre que je suis un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir … disons fêter comme il se doit le fait que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Et puis il y a également le fait qu'on se soit disputé et qu'on n'ait pas pu se réconcilier comme on le fait d'habitude. C'est frustrant.

Castiel rit alors pendant quelques secondes et Dean fut heureux de voir qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait faire retomber la pression et alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère autour deux. Ils avaient toutes les raisons d'être heureux et de rire à présent. Ils avaient affronté une épreuve horrible et en étaient sortis grandis.

\- Je doute que tu sois apte à faire quoi que ce soit de physique pendant encore quelques mois, souligna Castiel en agitant sa main en direction de ses jambes.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est une fracture qui va nous arrêter. Il suffira qu'on se montre intelligent et créatif. Ce que nous sommes la plupart du temps. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je te promets de rester allongé et immobile. Je te laisserais faire tout le travail.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une torture pour moi.

\- Oh non, crois-moi, je sais combien tu aimes être celui qui est en charge des choses quand on est au lit.

Dean se souvint alors de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quand ils avaient pris un bain ensemble quelques jours plus tôt. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait d'établir ensemble une liste de ce qu'ils avaient envie d'expérimenter. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le temps de le faire. Mais il avait bien l'intention de remettre le sujet sur le tapis quand il serait remis sur pied.

\- Je devrais vraiment aller chercher un médecin. Et je devrais aller prévenir tout le monde que tu es réveillé.

Dean savait bien que c'était nécessaire. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser son mari le quitter. Même s'il ne serait probablement parti que quelques minutes. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir tout juste retrouvé après une longue absence. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Tu le feras … mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin que tu m'accordes quelques minutes de plus. S'il te plait …

\- Bien sûr Dean.

Le jeune homme sourit alors et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer le monde extérieur éternellement. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie. Il voulait serrer sa fille dans ses bras et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il voulait voir le soulagement sur le visage de son frère et de Gabriel. Mais il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à affronter ce qui allait suivre. Les longues heures à l'hôpital. Les examens en tout genre. La convalescence puis la rééducation. Il avait encore besoin d'ignorer tout cela pendant un moment. Histoire de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour faire face à la réalité. Et cette énergie, seul Castiel était capable de la lui donner. C'était toujours ainsi que cela avait fonctionné entre eux. Quand ils ne se sentaient pas dans leurs assiettes, l'autre se chargeait de les porter aussi longtemps que nécessaire. C'était pour cela que leur couple était aussi solide. Pour cela que Dean était convaincu qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble.

\- Je t'aime Cas, souffla-t-il alors en resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur le bras de son mari.

Ce dernier déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura-t-il en retour.

Dean avait beau se souvenir de l'avoir entendu le dire des centaines de fois, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en l'entendant à nouveau. Car ces quelques mots avaient une signification particulière pour lui après ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ils sonnaient plus vrais encore. Plus forts. Plus sincères peut être. Il était facile de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimait quand tout allait bien. Facile de tenir ses promesses quand on n'avait aucune épreuve à affronter. Mais beaucoup revenaient sur ces mots à la première difficulté. Castiel était resté et avait continué à les prononcer encore et encore même quand son mari ne se souvenait pas de lui. Même quand l'avenir était incertain pour eux deux. Cela rendait ses paroles plus vraies qu'avant. Dean en avait conscience. Peu de couple survivaient aux épreuves. Peu de couple aurait su surmonter ce qu'ils avaient surmonté ces derniers mois. Et entendre Castiel lu dire qu'il l'aimait maintenant était en fin de compte la conclusion parfaite à cette histoire. A aucun moment il n'avait semblé sur le point de baisser les bras. C'était lui qui avait maintenu leur couple à flots. Et il avait u le faire contre vents et marrées. Il était incroyablement fort. Dean l'admirait comme jamais il n'avait pensé un jour admirer quelqu'un. Il se promit de le lui dire bientôt. Mais pour le moment le silence semblait plus approprié. Ils avaient besoin de calme. D'assimiler ce nouveau changement chacun de leur côté avant de le faire partager à tout le monde. Car c'état ainsi que tout avait commencé. Dean savait que sa vie avait réellement débuté le jour où il avait décidé d'ouvrir son cœur à Castiel. Ou peut-être avant … le jour de leur rencontre. Il n'en avait simplement pas eu conscience à l'époque. Ce moment à deux clôturait un chapitre de leur vie. Pas le plus heureux et pas le plus simple. Mis un chapitre essentiel sans doute pour qu'ils ouvrent les yeux sur la chance qu'ils avaient. Dean ne pourrait plus en douter dans l'avenir. Pas quand il avait failli tout perdre.

Il n'aurait pas su dire quand il s'endormit. Mais après quelques minutes passées à apprécier la proximité de Castiel et le silence de sa chambre d'hôpital, il finit par sentir le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il lutta contre une seconde avant de choisit de s'y abandonner. Il 'n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il savait que Castiel serait là à son réveil comme il avait été là à chaque seconde de chaque journée depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et Dean avait besoin de repos pour affronter tout ce qui l'attendait à présent. Il sombra donc dans le sommeil le cœur léger et l'esprit apaisé. Réellement apaisé. Pour la première depuis de longs mois.


	38. Parents

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 38ème chapitre corrigé par la géniale Elyrine comme toujours.**

 **Merci à elle et merci à vous mes formidables lecteurs !**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **All of me de John Legend**

 **Chapitre 38 : Parents**

 _« Le vrai père, c'est celui qui ouvre les chemins par sa parole, pas celui qui retient dans les filets de sa rancœur. »_

 _Christian Bobin_

12 février 2011. 5 ans, 11 mois et 6 jours avant l'accident.

Tout avait commencé par une discussion banale sur de futurs projets. Castiel avait envie d'acheter une maison parce qu'il commençait à se sentir étroit dans leur appartement et Dean ne se sentait pas encore prêt à devenir propriétaire. Il était, selon lui, terrifié à l'idée de s'engager sur vint cinq ou trente ans sans garantie de sa part qu'il continuerait à bien gagner sa vie dans le futur. Il faisait un métier risqué et s'il ne rencontrait plus le même succès, il n'aurait plus les mêmes revenus. Castiel avait insisté sur le fait qu'il gagnait de son côté suffisamment bien sa vie pour assurer seul le remboursement du crédit si cela devenait nécessaire et Dean lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne voulait pas être entretenu.

La discussion tournait en rond et Castiel commençait à être agacé par le refus systématique de son mari. Il voulait avancer. Faire de nouveaux projets. Dean, lui, semblait se contenter du statu quo. Ils avaient commencé à se disputer. Puis Castiel, parce qu'il en rêvait depuis toujours, avait demandé à Dean s'il comptait réellement élever leurs futurs enfants dans un appartement aussi petit.

C'était cette simple réflexion qui avait tout déclenché. Castiel voulait devenir père. Il l'avait toujours voulu. Il avait mis ce projet entre parenthèse le jour où il avait accepté son homosexualité, persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais fonder de famille. Il existait des solutions bien sûr mais elles impliquaient du temps, de la réflexion et beaucoup d'argents. Il avait jugé inutile de s'en préoccuper.

Puis il était tombé amoureux de Dean. Il l'avait épousé et ses envies avaient refait surface. Il voulait un enfant ou deux. Il voulait avoir un bébé dans ses bras, l'élever et le voir grandir. Il voulait lui apprendre des choses et le regarder devenir un adulte merveilleux. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Dean. Jusque-là, leur histoire avançait doucement mais sûrement et il avait bêtement pensé que le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis en temps voulu.

Mais il commençait à avoir peur que son mari ne veuille plus avancer. Qu'il ait ce dont il jugeait avoir besoin et qu'il ne souhaitait plus obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Castiel n'avait pas voulu faire part de ses envies dans ses circonstances. Il avait espéré pouvoir en discuter calmement avec son mari pour savoir ce que lui attendait et voulait. Mais la question était sortie sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et à présent, il devait gérer les conséquences.

Dean s'emporta immédiatement. Il se mit à crier sur Castiel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il voulait devenir père. Il l'accusa de l'avoir mis au pied du mur. Il lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir évoqué avec lui avant qu'ils ne se marient. Car il ne voulait pas le devenir. Il ne voulait pas de la responsabilité d'un enfant. Il était convaincu, à tort bien sûr, qu'il ne serait jamais un bon père. Il n'avait pas eu de bon exemple et il refusait de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que John.

Castiel était resté sans voix. Car il était évident que son rêve était brisé et il ne voyait pas comment revenir en arrière à présent. Surtout pas quand Dean lui asséna que s'il voulait autant un enfant, il allait devoir trouver un autre père que lui. Puis le jeune homme frappa violemment contre une porte de placard avant de quitter l'appartement pour plusieurs jours.

Il envoya un message à Castiel pour le prévenir qu'il partait chez Bobby mais ne lui donna aucune date de retour. Il ne donna ensuite aucun signe de vie pendant près d'une semaine.

Castiel était en colère mais également terrifié. Il avait la sensation d'avoir atteint un point de non-retour avec Dean. D'avoir franchi une limite qui marquait la fin de leur histoire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer outre son désir d'enfants et il était presque convaincu que Dean ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son mari. Car malgré leur désaccord, il aimait toujours le jeune homme et n'envisageait pas de le quitter pour faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voyait aucune solution à leur problème et il avait peur que Dean se charge de décider pour eux deux sans réellement lui demander son avis. Comme il l'avait fait au tout début de leur histoire et qui avait manqué de leur coûter cher.

Il commença à réellement paniquer quand Dean lui annonça son retour pour le lendemain. Il ne lui dit rien de plus et Castiel était convaincu que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il passa la nuit à tourner dans leur lit en priant pour que son mari ne vienne pas lui annoncer son intention de divorcer. Il pleura pendant un moment puis hésita à appeler Gabriel. Il renonça à la dernière seconde et se contenta de rester allongé jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Il était en train de boire son quatrième café de la matinée quand il entendit Dean rentrer dans l'appartement. Son cœur accéléra sensiblement dans sa poitrine. Il sentit également de la sueur perler à son front. Il s'attendait au pire. Il était terrifié. Il était épuisé également. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Dean pénétra dans le salon la tête basse et Castiel ne se leva pas pour l'accueillir. Il préférait être assis pour entendre ce que son mari avait à lui dire.

\- Cas, je suis désolé, souffla finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il déglutit avec peine. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler mais il était presque sûr que les mots refuseraient de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il attendit donc un moment avant de déglutir à nouveau et de se lancer.

\- Tu veux divorcer ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse mais il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le problème. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il devait y faire face pour tenter ensuite de trouver une solution. Il refusait de baisser les bras sans se battre. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Dean. Il préférait mourir que de divorcer.

\- Cas … je … quoi ? répliqua son mari, visiblement surpris.

\- Tu veux divorcer, c'est ça ? Et bien je préfère te le dire tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je t'aime et je refuse de te laisser me quitter. On va prendre le temps de discuter ensemble du problème et on va trouver une solution. Je sais que ça doit te paraître insoluble pour le moment mais je peux te garantir que tu te trompes.

Dean s'approcha alors de lui et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Il prit les mains de Castiel dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

\- Cas, je t'arrête tout de suite … je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Je ne veux pas divorcer. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Mais tu as raison … on a besoin de discuter. On a besoin de parler calmement du problème parce que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et que j'ai des choses à te dire sur le sujet. Mais je te rassure tout de suite. Je ne vais pas prendre la fuite comme j'ai tenté de le faire par le passé. Je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Ça ne changera pas parce qu'on est pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Même si c'est quelque chose d'aussi important que le fait d'avoir un enfant.

Castiel hocha bêtement la tête pendant quelques secondes, soulagé. Maintenant que ce point était réglé, il pouvait retrouver son calme et exposer ses arguments à son mari sans avoir peur de le pousser à le quitter.

\- J'ai pris le temps de parler avec Bobby quand j'étais chez lui. Il n'a pas mâché ses mots et il m'a fait des reproches … mérités bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Il est évident que je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en excuse.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura Castiel.

C'était vrai. Il avait été en colère contre son mari après son départ. Mais une petite part de lui comprenait pourquoi l'idée de devenir père le terrifiait autant. Il n'avait pas tous les détails de ce que John lui avait fait subir mais il en savait suffisamment pour comprendre sa peur de devenir un jour comme lui. De reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

\- Tu devrais pourtant … mais peu importe je suppose. Cas … quand j'avais dix ou onze ans, mon père m'a surpris en train de dessiner au lieu de faire mes devoirs, la cuisine ou d'aider Sammy à apprendre ses leçons. Il n'avait pas été là de la journée mais la première chose qu'il a faite en arrivant a été de me crier dessus pendant de longues minutes. Il m'a ensuite mis une claque et a déchiré chacun de mes dessins. Quand j'ai eu treize ans, je suis tombé de vélo et je me suis cassé le bras. Je suis rentré en pleurant mais il a refusé de me conduire à l'hôpital. Il m'a dit que tout était de ma faute et que je devais apprendre à assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Voilà qui était mon père et voilà l'exemple que j'ai eu en grandissant.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas comme lui … je sais que tu le ne seras jamais. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul.

Dean lui fit alors signe de se taire et Castiel n'insista pas. Il était évident que son mari n'avait pas fini de parler et il ne voulait pas le braquer en continuant à lui couper la parole.

\- John n'était pas un bon père … ce n'était pas un père du tout. Et je me souviens de chacun de ses reproches, de chacune de ses moqueries ou de ses insultes. Je me souviens de tout. Mais … chez Bobby, je me suis également souvenu d'autres choses importantes. Je me suis souvenu que le jour où je suis retourné chez lui après l'histoire des dessins, il m'a offert du papier, un chevalet et de la peinture pour que je puisse dessiner. Je me suis souvenu également que le soir de mon bras cassé, je l'ai appelé et qu'il ait venu me chercher pour me conduire à l'hôpital lui-même. Il a fait plusieurs heures de voiture de nuit pour s'assurer que je sois vu par un médecin. John n'a jamais été mon père. Mais je n'étais pas orphelin pour autant. Parce que j'ai eu un père … juste pas un qui était lié par le sang à Sam et moi.

Castiel avait de la peine pour son mari. De la peine pour l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être vraiment. Il était toutefois soulagé d'apprendre qu'il avait pu compter sur Bobby durant toutes ces années même s'il ne pouvait pas être toujours là pour lui. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'élever. Et l'amour qui existait entre eux depuis était incroyable. Il était évident pour quiconque les voyait ensemble. C'était pour ça que Castiel avait eu autant peur de le rencontrer au début de leur histoire. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée que Bobby ne l'aime pas ou n'accepte pas que son fils d'adoption se soit mis en couple avec un autre homme. Il avait eu tort de s'en faire. Bobby l'avait accepté aussitôt. Et l'avait considéré comme son fils depuis ce jour. Sans porter le moindre jugement. C'était un homme bien.

\- Quand tu as évoqué la possibilité d'avoir un enfant, j'ai immédiatement pensé à mon père. J'ai immédiatement redouté de suivre son exemple et de devenir un tyran comme il l'avait été avec moi. Je refuse de faire subir quoi que ce soit de semblable à un enfant. Personne ne mérite de vivre ça. Personne. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de devenir comme John. C'est pour ça que ma réponse était aussi catégorique. Mais ensuite … j'ai été chez Bobby. Et j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Castiel qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cette conversation se terminerait pas un accord de la part de Dean pour avoir un enfant avec lui un jour.

Dean soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole pour répondre.

\- A chaque fois que j'ai eu un problème durant mon enfance, c'est vers Bobby que je me suis tourné … et c'est également vers lui que je me suis tourné une fois devenu adulte. C'est lui qui m'a offert ma première bière. Lui qui m'a appris à conduire. M'a poussé à terminer le lycée … lui qui m'a acheté mes premiers préservatifs. Il était là à chaque étape de ma vie et même si je ne vivais pas avec lui, c'est lui qui m'a élevé. Il a été mon père et … il a été un exemple pour moi. Le meilleur exemple qui soit. J'ai compris que j'avais tort d'avoir peur de faire comme John avec mon futur enfant parce que si je suis l'exemple du père que j'ai eu alors je serais comme Bobby. Et il a été génial.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu … qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Le jeune homme sourit alors en se penchant dans la direction de son mari.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je veux devenir père. Je pense que je l'ai toujours voulu. J'adore les enfants et j'aimerais plus que tout en élever un avec toi. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas terrifié. Bien au contraire. Je suis mort de trouille. Mais je suppose que tous les futurs parents ont peur. Je veux pouvoir donner à un enfant tout ce que Bobby m'a donné durant mon enfance. Parce qu'il m'a rendu heureux.

Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que la discussion tournerait dans ce sens. Il s'était préparé à se battre pour convaincre Dean de ne pas divorcer. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il obtiendrait de son mari un tel accord. C'était merveilleux. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été aussi heureux.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas quoi dire, admit-il alors. Je … je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je suis … tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce que tu viens de me dire me rend heureux. Je t'aime tellement. J'avais peur … peur que tu sois venu m'annoncer que tu me quittais et je … on va devenir parents alors ?

Dean hocha la tête en souriant. Il semblait ému lui aussi mais avait visiblement moins de mal à garder le contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- On va devenir parents. Mais j'aimerais avant poser une condition et j'espère que tu l'accepteras.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Castiel aussitôt.

Dean déposa un baiser sur son front puis lui lâcha les mains pour poser les siennes sur ses joues.

\- Je veux que nous adoptions. Je sais que la plupart des couples dans notre situation choisisse d'avoir recours à une mère porteuse et je pourrais comprendre que tu veuille que notre enfant ait tes gênes ou les miens mais … j'ai appris de mon enfance qu'on avait pas besoin d'un lien de sang pour se sentir lié à quelqu'un. Et il y a des milliers d'enfants sans parents dans ce monde … je veux offrir une chance à l'un d'entre eux. Ce sera peut-être plus long mais c'est ce que je veux. C'est ce que Bobby a fait d'une certaine manière.

Castiel prit une seconde pour répondre même s'il savait déjà qu'il allait accepter. Il se fichait de la manière dont ils auraient un enfant. Il voulait juste devenir père. Il n'avait pas besoin de partager des gênes avec son futur enfant pour se sentir parent. Et il aimait l'idée d'offrir une chance à un enfant qui avait été abandonné. C'était un geste magnifique.

\- Alors on adoptera un enfant si c'est ce que tu veux. Je me fiche que mon enfant ait la même couleur d'yeux que moi ou une quelconque autre ressemblance avec moi. La seule chose que je veux c'est fonder une famille avec toi. Peu importe l'attente.

\- J'ai déjà contacté plusieurs agences quand j'étais à Sioux Falls. Ils vont nous envoyer les dossiers à remplir.

\- Tu as … déjà ?

\- Oui, déjà. J'ai peut-être perdu du temps pour me décider mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en perdre plus à me poser d'autres questions. Maintenant que la décision est prise, je veux que les choses avancent rapidement. Et cela nécessite également qu'on trouve une maison. Ce sera l'idéal pour notre enfant. Je veux un jardin et une balançoire. Un quartier calme avec de bonnes écoles. Je veux lui offrir le meilleur.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il pouvait déjà imaginer vivre avec Dean et leur enfant dans une grande maison en banlieue. Pas trop loin de leur travail et de leur famille mais suffisamment à l'écart du centre-ville pour que leur enfant puisse jouer dehors. Il se voyait assis sur une terrasse avec Dean à regarder leur fils ou leur fille courir et jouer au ballon dans le jardin.

\- J'ai regardé quelques annonces et il y a deux maisons que j'aimerais qu'on visite le plus rapidement possible. Je t'ai envoyé les photos par mail.

\- Dean, c'est … promets moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Parce que franchement, ça y ressemble drôlement.

\- Tu sais … Bobby m'a donné un truc pour s'assurer qu'on ne rêve pas. Il a lu ça quelque part dans un de ses livres bizarres qu'il aime tant.

\- Si tu proposes de me pincer, je ne suis sûr que je vais bien le vivre.

\- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire mal pour te le prouver … non … c'est autre chose. Il paraît qu'on a toujours onze doigts quand on rêve. Il suffit de les compter pour s'assurer qu'on ne rêve pas.

Il reprit une des mains de Castiel dans les siennes et prit le temps de compter chacun de ses doigts – cinq – avant de faire la même chose avec sa deuxième main – cinq à nouveau – puis de la reposer sur sa cuisse.

\- Dix doigts, tu ne rêves pas, affirma Dean après quelques secondes.

\- C'est ridicule, protesta Castiel en souriant, amusé par son mari.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis mon amour … c'est quelque chose que Bobby m'a appris et il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise qu'il est ridicule.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui est ridicule … c'est cette technique.

\- Tu joues sur les mots.

Castiel secoua la tête mai Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester à nouveau. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche pour le forcer à rester silencieux. Il pressa sa langue contre ses lèvres et Castiel oublia tout le reste pendant quelques secondes. Dean avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Heureusement, il l'utilisait toujours à bon escient.

\- De toute façon peu importe. Tu finiras bien par te rendre compte que tu ne rêves pas … crois moi … quand notre enfant sera là et nous réveillera toutes les heures pendant la nuit, tu prieras pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, lança Dean en reculant le visage et mettant fin à leur baiser.

Castiel en doutait mais il savait que Dean disait cela uniquement pour le faire sourire. Et comme toujours, cela fonctionnait à merveille. Il avait hâte d'être réveillé la nuit par son enfant. Son bébé. Celui que Dean et lui élèveraient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adulte à son tour. Il avait hâte de vivre ces moments. Peu importait les changements que cela impliquerait sur sa vie, il en avait terriblement envie.

\- Et d'ailleurs, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Puisque l'idée vient de toi, tu seras celui qui se lèvera la nuit pour le ou la nourrir. Je refuse de perdre une heure de sommeil.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne pourras pas te rendormir en entendant ton enfant pleurer.

\- Hmmmmm, on verra ça Cas. On verra.

Castiel connaissait suffisamment son mari pour en être sûr. Il passerait probablement toutes les nuits debout pour veiller sur leur enfant. C'était le genre de père qu'il serait. Protecteur et inquiet. Il l'était avec Sam même si son frère était à présent adulte. Ce serait pire encore avec son propre enfant. Mais il était inutile d'en discuter pour le moment.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on est vraiment adultes à présent … on est des grandes personnes, commenta Dean en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Castiel.

\- Tu en doutais avant aujourd'hui ? On est mariés je te rappelle. Choisir d'épouser quelqu'un c'est une décision d'adulte.

\- Je le sais oui mais c'est différent. Je suis engagé avec toi mais pas responsable de toi. Tu es capable de t'occuper de toi et si je n'étais pas là disons … pour quelques jours, tu ne dépérirais pas. C'est différent avec un enfant. Ils ont constamment besoin de leurs parents. Il faudra qu'on soit là pour lui ou elle à chaque minute et c'est … ça me donne l'impression d'être vraiment adulte pour la première fois de ma vie.

\- Dean, je pense que tu as été un parent quand tu étais encore un enfant toi-même. Je ne sais même pas si tu as un jour eu la chance d'apprécier l'insouciance d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent. Tu avais bien trop de responsabilités pour ça.

Dean sembla réfléchir une seconde. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Bien au contraire. Castiel avait énormément d'admiration pour son mari. Il avait élevé son frère depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Et il savait exactement quoi faire avec un enfant. Il allait être un père parfait.

\- Peut-être au début, oui, mais je me suis rattrapé ensuite. J'ai juste eu une adolescence tardive. Et crois-moi, il m'arrive encore de me comporter comme un gamin alors que je vais bientôt avoir trente ans. Mais ce sont des choses que je ne pourrais plus me permettre de faire quand notre enfant sera là.

\- Tout ne doit pas changer parce qu'on va devenir parents. Avoir un enfant ne signifie pas qu'on ne pourra plus s'amuser comme avant.

\- Sauf qu'on aura des centaines de choses plus importantes à faire et à penser. Il devra être notre unique priorité. Je ne veux pas qu'il ou qu'elle puisse nous faire le moindre reproche une fois adulte. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant nous déteste comme j'ai détesté mon père. Comme je le déteste toujours un peu sans doute même s'il est mort aujourd'hui.

Castiel pouvait comprendre les craintes de son mari. Elles découlaient entièrement de la manière dont John l'avait traité durant son enfance. Et il savait que ses insécurités referaient inévitablement surface quand leur enfant serait là. Castiel allait devoir continuer à le rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse enfin de douter de lui.

\- Il n'y a qu'à voir cet appartement. Il est dangereux pour un enfant. La table basse par exemple et … tous nos produits d'entretien sont dans le placard du bas de la cuisine et donc facilement accessible pour un enfant … surtout quand il commencera à marcher … ma voiture n'est pas adaptée non pus pour installer un siège auto et … il y a tellement de choses à changer que je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer.

\- Dean, on songera à tout ça quand on aura trouvé notre maison … ou même plutôt quand on saura quand notre enfant arrivera. Il est inutile de sécuriser un endroit où il ne vivra probablement jamais.

\- Probablement n'est pas suffisant Cas … on doit être sûr. Et … imagine qu'on soit toujours là quand il arrivera … qu'est-ce qu'on fera hein ? On ne peut pas le laisser gambader partout et se cogner contre les angles de table ou attraper l'alcool qu'on conserve juste dans ce placard là et …

\- Dean, stop … tu t'inquiètes pour rien. On n'a même pas encore lancé la procédure.

Castiel pouvait sentir la panique chez son mari. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé à paniquer aussi rapidement alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'affoler. Cette conversation était inutile. Ils se soucieraient de toutes ces choses quand ils auraient troué leur maison et quand leur demande d'adoption aurait été accepté.

\- Non, on doit déjà commencer à y penser. Je me souviens quand on était petit … Sam s'est ouvert la main en faisant tomber un cadre photo et en cherchant à ramasser le verre. J'ai dû le conduire à l'hôpital pour se faire recoudre. On a des dizaines de cadres partout dans la maison. Ce n'est pas sûr. Cet appartement n'est pas sûr. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y a pas pensé avant hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a été aussi insouciant ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'on n'envisageait pas d'avoir un enfant quand on a choisi cet appartement ?

La respiration de Dean était saccadée et il était évident qu'il n'était pas loin d'avoir une sérieuse crise de panique. Castiel savait comment les gérer si toutefois cela arrivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son mari dans cet état. Mais il préférait tenter de désamorcer la situation avant.

\- On aurait dû… j'aurais du … je … je suis stupide et …

\- Dean, non, tu dois te calmer d'accord. A chaque problème sa solution. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on est capable de résoudre n'importe quel problème si on prend le temps de réfléchir et de discuter. Ce qu'on peut faire immédiatement si cela te rassure. Mais avant, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. Tu vas te concentrer sur ta respiration et compter jusqu'à vingt dans ta tête d'accord ?

Dean ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. S'il n'était plus capable de répondre avec des mots, c'était que la crise était plus proche que ce que Castiel avait imaginé. Il n'était pas du tout sûr de pouvoir le calmer avant qu'elle ne l'envahisse. Il l'observa donc, aux aguets, et fut soulagé quand il le sentit se détendre doucement. Il posa alors une main sur sa cuisse pour établir un contact. Puis, quand Dean eut enfin retrouvé une respiration normale, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. On va déposer le dossier à l'agence d'adoption dès demain et on ira visiter les maisons que tu as repérées. Si aucune ne nous plaît, on commencera à regarder comment sécuriser l'appartement au cas où. Comme ça, on ne risquera pas d'être pris de court. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. Castiel lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la joue. Dean vint alors se blottir conte lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- Pour ta voiture, si tu estimes qu'elle représente un danger pour un enfant, tu pourras toujours la revendre et en acheter une autre. Peut être un de ses monospace avec un immense coffre et une grande banquette arrière.

\- Cas, tu ne viens quand même pas de suggérer que je me débarrasse de l'Impala …

\- Bébé, c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas adaptée à une famille.

\- Ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que je veuille me débarrasser d'elle.

Castiel sourit. Il savait combien son mari aimait sa voiture. Il avait avec elle une relation qui aurait sans doute paru malsaine à quiconque ne connaissait pas son passé. Mais Castel savait que son amour pour le véhicule était avant tout dû à ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. C'était la voiture que son père avait achetée juste avant de demander Mary en mariage. C'était avec elle qu'ils étaient paris en vacances en famille. Elle était la seule chose que John avait donné à Dean et qu'il avait souhaité garder. Elle représentait des jours heureux. Que ce soit avant la mort de sa mère ou juste avec Sam.

\- Elle fait partie de la famille. Et quand je serais trop vieux pour la conduire je veux que notre enfant en hérite.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être partant pour que notre enfant conduise cet engin. Je ne la critique pas. C'est une belle voiture mais elle n'est pas vraiment sûre. Il n'y a pas d'airbag ni aucun dispositif sécurisant. Et elle est bien trop puissante.

\- Tu me laisses bien la conduire, rappela Dean.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas ton père … et je dois reconnaître que je te trouve sexy au volant.

Dean tourna alors sensiblement le visage pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de Castiel. Ce dernier sentit aussitôt un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sourit en passant son bras autour des épaules de son mari.

\- Je le serais bien moins au volant d'un monospace.

\- Sans doute.

\- Est-ce que tu as songé à me faire l'amour dans ma voiture ? Ou peut être sur le capot … ça pourrait être sexy …

\- J'y ai déjà pensé, oui. Mais j'étais convaincu que tu dirais non. Tu ne veux pas abîmer les sièges de ta précieuse voiture.

\- Tu n'as pas entièrement tort. Mais je suis prêt à faire une exception pour toi. Après tout, il suffit de nettoyer ensuite.

Castiel grimaça alors. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de tenter de nouvelles choses avec Dean. Bien au contraire, il avait très envie d'expérimenter. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas lui faire l'amour sur le siège arrière de sa voiture et se précipiter ensuite pour nettoyer chaque tâche pendant des heures.

\- Tu sais je continue à être surpris de voir le soin que tu apportes à ta voiture quand tu n'es définitivement pas aussi soigneux avec le reste de tes affaires. Tu laisses traîner tes vêtements partout dans l'appartement mais il n'y a rien qui traîne dans l'Impala.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agira là d'un reproche déguisé ? Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire passer un message ?

\- Peut-être bien, oui, concéda Castiel en souriant.

Dean n'était pas un grand adepte du ménage. Il laissait traîner des vêtements, des crayons, de la peinture et de la vaisselle sale un peu partout dans l'appartement. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de voir Castiel ramasser derrière lui à chaque fois. Cela avait causé plusieurs disputes par le passé. Mais ils avaient fini par admettre qu'ils étaient trop différents sur ce point et qu'il était inutile de continuer à se faire des reproches mutuels. Ils devaient simplement accepter qu'ils ne voient pas les choses du même œil. Castiel continuait de tout ramasser derrière Dean et ce dernier continuait de laisser trainer les choses dans l'appartement. Bien sûr, cela devrait changer quand ils auraient un enfant. Castiel allait devoir accepter le désordre inhérent et Dean se faire violence et ranger un peu plus souvent. Ils en discuteraient en temps voulu.

\- Je t'avais prévenu au moment où tu as proposé de vivre avec moi. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre. Tu n'as aucune excuse, rappela Dean.

C'était vrai. Le jeune homme l'avait effectivement averti avant qu'ils emménagent ensemble. Il n'était pas ordonné et n'envisageait pas vraiment de faire des efforts dans ce sens. Castiel avait dû prendre sur lui au début. Il commençait à s'habituer.

\- Tu m'avais prévenu. Je n'avais juste pas pensé que c'était à ce point … et comment aurais-je pu m'en douter ailleurs. Quand on monte dans ta voiture, on peut penser que tu es extrêmement maniaque et … on est ensuite surpris de voir que ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Tu es paradoxal.

\- Mon père me l'a donnée à la seule et unique condition que je fasse tout mon possible pour l'entretenir et la maintenir comme neuve. Il était un peu comme moi sur ce point. Il se fichait totalement de l'état de la maison mais la voiture était toujours propre. Je pense que je tiens ça de lui.

Castiel savait combien Dean tenait à respecter ce que son père lui avait demandé en lui donnant la voiture. Pas par respect pour un homme qu'il avait fini par détester. Mais par respect pour celui qu'il avait été avant … au moment d'acheter cette voiture sans doute … celui qui avait voulu devenir père et qui avait aimé ses enfants de toutes ses forces. Celui qui était mort également dans l'incendie qui avait tué sa femme. C'était uniquement pour lui que Dean faisait cet effort. Pour lui et pour tout ce que cette voiture représentait à ses yeux.

\- Et puis tu as choisi de m'épouser et c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu ne peux plus reculer, rappela Dean en souriant.

\- Je ne le ferais pas même si je le pouvais. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

\- Même quand je laisse traîner mes boxers dans le salon ?

\- Surtout quand tu laisses traîner tes boxers dans le salon … parce que ça signifie que tu es très certainement nu. Et je crois que je t'aime plus encore quand tu ne portes aucun vêtement.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais avec moi que pour mon corps et pour le sexe.

\- Et pourtant tu m'as épousé.

\- Oui mais seulement parce que le sexe est génial.

Castiel rit alors, amusé par la plaisanterie de son mari. C'était innocent et ils savaient parfaitement l'un comme l'autre que rien de tout ceci n'était vrai. Bien sûr, Castiel était d'abord tombé amoureux de l'apparence du jeune homme. Mais très vite, il était également tombé amoureux de son sens de l'humour, de sa curiosité, de sa gentillesse, de sa générosité et de son intelligence. Il n'avait toutefois pas besoin de le dire. Dean le savait. Leur relation ne tournait pas uniquement autour du sexe.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra toujours … tu crois que notre vie sexuelle ne risque pas d'être altérée quand on sera pères ?

C'était une question inévitable. Une que devait se poser tous les couples en passe de devenir parents. Il fallait apprendre à rester un couple également. Il savait que les choses ne seraient sans doute pas simples durant les premières semaines. Mais il était convaincu qu'elles finiraient par s'arranger ensuite. Il voulait croire que leur vie resterait la même.

\- Je crois qu'on devra apprendre à jongler avec le temps que nous devrons consacrer à notre enfant. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'être père uniquement. Je resterai ton mari avant toute chose.

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se faire sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Il avait légèrement faim mais il préférait l'ignorer pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas mettre un terme au moment qu'il partageait avec son mari. Car il s'agissait d'un moment dont ils se souviendraient toute leur vie. Un instant crucial qui marquait un nouveau chapitre dans leur existence. Il voulait qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible. Peu importait ce que son estomac en pensait.

\- Sam va être fou de joie. Il adore les enfants. Et il sait toujours comment se comporter avec eux. Il va faire un oncle génial.

\- Gabriel aussi … il m'a souvent dit qu'il avait hâte de devenir oncle. Mais il faudra rester prudent avec lui. J'ai peur qu'il apprenne à notre enfant des choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Il faudra garder un œil sur lui.

\- Je garde un œil sur lui en permanence, Cas. Ton frère est dangereux. Et pas uniquement pour un enfant … non, il est dangereux pour l'humanité tout entière.

Si Castiel n'avait pas su combien Dean aimait Gabriel, il aurait probablement été blessé de l'entendre ainsi parler de son frère. Mais il savait que son mari plaisantait. Il était très proche de Gabriel et ce depuis pratiquement le jour de leur rencontre. Ils étaient comme des frères. Et Dean n'avait de toute façon pas entièrement tort dans ce qu'il disait. Gabriel était effectivement dangereux.

\- Ils vont se battre pour savoir lequel d'entre eux est l'oncle le plus cool. Ça ne va pas être beau à voir, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

C'était fort probable. La relation entre Sam et Gabriel était plus difficile à cerner que celle entre Dean et le frère de Castiel. Ils s'entendaient bien et ne se disputaient pas, mais ils étaient extrêmement différents. Gabriel aimait plus que tout charrier Sam et ce dernier semblait parfois passablement agacé par ses plaisanteries. Ils étaient comme chien et chat. S'ils avaient été gays tous les deux, Castiel les aurait parfaitement imaginés formant un couple explosif et passionnel. Il préférait toutefois ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette idée. Elle le dérangeait considérablement.

\- J'imagine bien Gabriel acheter l'affection de notre enfant avec des sucreries et des gâteaux… Sam n'aura alors aucune chance avec son obsession pour la nourriture saine et les légumes. C'est un combat perdu d'avance, intervint Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Peut-être, oui, mais Sam a également quelques atouts dans sa manche … et il déteste perdre. Il ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Notre enfant aura de la chance. Il sera entouré par des gens déterminés à le faire les aimer. D'autant qu'il n'y a pas que Gabriel et Sam à prendre en compte … il y a Jess, mes parents, Bobby, Charlie et Gilda.

\- Il sera pourri gâté et deviendra probablement insupportable quand il sera adolescent. On va devoir veiller à ce qu'il reste raisonnable malgré tout.

Castiel devait reconnaître que cette période l'angoissait légèrement. Bien sûr, il était trop tôt pour en parler ou même pour y penser. Ils avaient encore de nombreuses années avant d'être confronté au problème. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que leur enfant leur ferait subir au moment de sa crise d'adolescence. La sienne n'avait pas été violente et Dean n'avait eu sa crise d'adolescence qu'une fois adulte. Mais ils n'y réchapperaient sans doute. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui angoissait Castiel. Il y aurait les premiers petits amis ou petites amies. Les premiers jours d'école. Le départ pour l'université. Une nouvelle fois, il supposait qu'il s'agissait là d'angoisses que tous les futurs parents avaient. Il allait devoir faire comme eux et affronter chaque étape en gardant le bien-être de son enfant en tête.

\- J'espère juste réussir à me montrer autoritaire. Je n'ai jamais trop su dire « non » à Sam quand il était petit. Bien sûr, à l'époque, j'étais un enfant moi aussi. Mais même aujourd'hui, j'ai parfois du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il me fait son regard de chien battu. Notre enfant sentira ma faiblesse … il sentira lequel de nous deux est le plus prompt à accepter n'importe quoi et il l'utilisera contre moi.

\- On parle d'un enfant, Dean… pas d'un chien.

\- Crois-moi, sur ce point-là, ils ne sont pas très différents.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je serai là pour assumer le rôle du parent autoritaire quand tu n'en seras pas capable. Il nous suffira de trouver un équilibre.

\- Oui et bien j'espère que tu te souviendras de me l'avoir dit quand je laisserais notre enfant faire n'importe quoi comme … dessiner sur les murs ou ne pas respecter son couvre-feu.

Castiel secoua la tête en ricanant. Il était convaincu que Dean exagérait mais il savait tout de même qu'il y avait une partie de vrai dans ce qu'il lui disait. Il se promit de le rappeler à l'ordre si nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas être un père tyrannique mais il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer complètement laxiste. C'était une question de trouver le juste milieu.

\- Tu préférerais avoir un garçon ou une fille ? demanda ensuite Dean.

Castiel se fichait du sexe de leur enfant du moment qu'il était en bonne santé. Il n'avait réellement aucune préférence.

\- Et toi ? répliqua-t-il conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une réponse.

Il avait l'impression que Dean avait une préférence mais qu'il avait un peu honte de l'avouer. Il supposait que beaucoup de parents privilégiaient un sexe mais finissaient par être heureux même s'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Je suis juste … je me dis qu'il sera plus difficile pour deux homes d'élever une fille. Il y a des tas de choses qu'on ne saura pas faire … comme la coiffer par exemple. Et … il y a le problème du petit ami. Le jour où elle sortira avec quelqu'un, je vais avoir du mal à l'accepter.

\- Pour tout ce qu'on ne saura pas faire, on pourra toujours demander de l'aide à Jess. Pour le reste, on verra en temps voulu je suppose.

\- Hmmmmm, peut-être… ou alors on l'enfermera dans sa chambre quand elle aura quatorze ou quinze ans et qu'elle commencera à s'intéresser aux garçons ou aux filles et on ne la laissera en sortir qu'à disons…cinquante ans ?

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel rit en entendant les bêtises de son mari. Plus ils en parlaient et plus il avait hâte que cela arrive. Il savait que le temps d'attente risquait d'être long puisqu'ils avaient choisi d'adopter. Il savait toutefois que sa patience serait récompensée le jour où il tiendrait son enfant dans ses bras pour la première fois.

\- On en rediscutera en temps voulu mon cœur mais je doute que cela soit réellement faisable, concéda-t-il alors.

\- D'accord mais je t'aurais prévenu, répliqua Dean avant de se serrer un peu plus fortement contre lui.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de crâne de son mari. Il l'aimait plus encore à cet instant précis et il lui était incroyablement reconnaissant pour son acceptation et son enthousiasme. Il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait et il espérait que cela continuera encore et encore. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Bientôt, il aurait plus encore que ce qu'il avait espéré avoir. Il ferma les yeux et choisit de profiter de ce moment à deux pendant encore quelques minutes. A la façon dont Dean se blottit un peu plus encore contre lui, il sut que son mari partageait son envie. Il sentit son sourire s'élargir.


	39. Famille

**Bonjour**

 **Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et de moins en moins de temps à moi. Rassurez vous toutefois je continue à poster et à écrire ... juste moins vite.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour votre fidélité.**

 **J'ai un problème avec les reviews qui ne me parviennent pas et quand c'est le cas, je ne peux pas répondre "message invalide" ! Alors merci de continuer à me lire. Je ne vous ignore pas. Je ne peux juste pas vous répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Nothing else matters de Metallica**

 **Chapitre 39 : Famille**

 _« La famille est une richesse incroyable qui donne des outils pour pouvoir affronter les moments extraordinaires, les moments difficiles, les hauts, les bas. »_

 _Céline Dion_

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, il eut un instant de panique. Castiel n'était plus allongé à côté de lui et il avait la sensation d'avoir rêvé de sa présence à son premier réveil. Il regarda longuement autour de lui en quête d'une preuve que son mari avait bel et bien été là. Son cerveau était embrouillé et il avait mal partout. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu un accident de voiture. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu peur de mourir. Puis d'avoir vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Ce point là n'était pas une illusion. Il avait bel et bien retrouvé la mémoire. Il se rappelait parfaitement de chacun de ses onze dernières années. Il se souvenait de Castiel. De leur mariage. De Lyra.

Mais parce qu'il avait reçu un gros coup sur la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette vie qui lui semblait si parfaite n'était pas uniquement le fruit de son imagination. Etait-il possible qu'il se soit inventé un mari et une fille ? Une vie de famille ? Non. Il avait simplement du mal à réfléchir clairement à cause de son accident.

Il porta une main à son cou et fut soulagé de sentir qu'il portait bel et bien une minerve. Si tout ceci n'avait été qu'une illusion, il aurait probablement imaginé une situation plus confortable. Il devait se reprendre. Il avait eu un accident mais il allait bien. Castiel était sans doute parti prévenir tout le monde. Ou juste aller aux toilettes. Il était stupide de s'affoler ainsi sans raison.

Dean tâtonna quelques secondes sur le rebord du lit pour trouver le bouton qui lui permettrait de prévenir les infirmières de son réveil. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être gavé de médicaments mais il souffrait et il voulait que cela cesse. Il estimait avoir bien mérité un peu de morphine. Pas une dose suffisante pour l'endormir. Il en avait assez de dormir. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Mais suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus mal et qu'il puisse profiter de sa famille quand elle daignerait revenir.

Dean finit par trouver le bouton et par presser plusieurs fois dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de le voir réveiller. Castiel avait donc dû faire passer le message. Dean hésita à demander à la jeune femme où son mari se trouvait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la réponse. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui. Qu'il n'était pas marié et qu'il était seul. Il savait que c'était stupide. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il se contenta donc de lui expliquer qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin qu'on le soulage. L'infirmière lui montra alors comment se servir de la pompe à morphine relié à son corps. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il se sentait un peu stupide de l'avoir appelé pour rien. Il s'excusa puis regarda la jeune femme quitter à nouveau sa chambre en lui assurant que le médecin serait bientôt là.

Dean resta donc immobile sur son lit pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. La morphine fit rapidement effet et il sentit la douleur disparaître finalement. Il soupira longuement, soulagé avant de regarder à nouveau autour de lui.

Il avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Il n'aimait pas leur odeur. Ce qu'ils représentaient. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rentrer chez lui et se reposer dans son lit. Il voulait fuir ces murs blancs et ces couloirs stériles. Il savait qu'il était là pour quelques jours au moins. Il avait toutefois déjà grandement hâte de sortir.

Dean n'était pas quelque de patient. Il n'aimait pas rester à attendre que le temps se passe. Il était un homme d'action. Il ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'il avait la sensation d'avoir le contrôle sur la situation. Il détestait être ainsi cloué au lit sans rien pouvoir faire pour accélérer sa guérison. Il avait déjà subi cela avec son premier accident. Il s'était senti impuissant et vulnérable. L'amnésie avait été difficile à vivre parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il était tout de même contraint d'attendre que le temps passe pour pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main. C'était frustrant. Et incroyablement énervant pour lui.

Il commença à tapoter du doigt contre le matelas. Quand il était petit, il avait été testé pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas hyperactif. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours bouger et avait les pires difficultés à rester concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. Son instituteur de l'époque avait alors pensé qu'il était peut-être hyperactif et qu'il allait avoir besoin de médicaments pour el canaliser. John n'avait pas été ravi de l'entendre. Bien au contraire. Avant même d'avoir les résultats, il avait reproché à Dean de ne pas être normal. De ne pas être comme les autres. Il lui avait reproché de lui coûter trop d'argent et d'être une perte de temps et une déception constante. Heureusement pour lui, le diagnostic avait été négatif. Dean n'était pas hyperactif. Juste énergique et nerveux. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de médicaments et John n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Dean avait fini par l'oublier avec le temps.

Mais alors qu'il tenait difficilement en place sur son lit d'hôpital à attendre que quelque chose se passe, il commençait à se demander si le médecin qui lui avait subir le test ne s'était pas trompé quelque part. Il était vrai qu'il avait du mal à rester concentré. Qu'il avait du mal à tenir en place. Il n'y avait finalement que lorsque Castiel ou Lyra étaient là qu'il parvenait à rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait ou sur ce qu'on lui disait.

Il finit par porter sa main à sa bouche pour commencer à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. C'était une habitude qu'il avait perdu avec le temps. Quand il était plus jeune, il lui arrivait de se ronger l'ongle jusqu'au sang. C'était un signe qu'il était nerveux la majeure partie du temps. Et s'il détestait avoir recours à ce subterfuge à cet instant précis, c'était mieux que le bruit insupportable que ses doigts faisaient quand il pianotait sur le matelas. Il arrivait à s'agacer lui-même quand il était dans cet état.

Heureusement pour lui – et pour son pouce – la porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Dean posa aussitôt ses yeux sur elle et sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine en voyant Castiel qui entrait dans la pièce. Son mari était là. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il était bel et bien là. Il relâcha son pouce aussitôt et fit signe à Castiel d'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans protester. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Dean et lui saisit la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son pouce et à l'ongle qu'il avait rongé mais ne fit aucune remarque. Dean lui sourit.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel utilisa sa main libre pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

\- J'étais parti prévenir tout le monde. Tu dormais et je pensais être revenu avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas le cas mais j'avais quelques détails à régler avec le médecin et je devais prévenir Bobby. Je …

\- Cas, stop, le coupa Dean aussitôt. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Juste une question. Je sais que tu avais des choses à faire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis et … je suis juste content que tu sois là maintenant.

Castiel hocha la tête mais semblait toujours s'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé seul. C'était stupide. Il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois. Il avait beaucoup de choses à gérer et du monde à tenir au courant. Il avait également dû s'occuper des papiers pour l'hospitalisation de Dean. Il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher.

\- C'est juste que je … je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux et … je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles seul. Je pensais …

\- Cas, arrête. Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Et je vais bien. On m'a donné de la morphine. Je n'ai mal nulle part et tu es là. Il ne manque plus que Lyra pour que tout soit parfait.

\- Justement elle … elle veut venir mais je ne savais pas si tu serais suffisamment en forme pour la gérer. Elle est très excitée maintenant qu'elle sait que tu te souviens de tout.

Dean pouvait facilement l'imaginer allant et venant dans le couloir, impatiente de revoir son père. Impatiente de lui sauter au cou comme à chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse. Il détestait l'idée de la faire attendre. Il s'en voulait qu'on fasse passer sa santé avant la joie de sa fille. Il était put être encore convalescent mais il était d'attaque pour voir sa fille. Il le serait toujours. Même sur son lit de mort.

\- Fais-la entrer. J'ai envie de la voir.

Castiel sourit alors puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Dean. Ce dernier pouvait sentir qu'il avait envie de lui demander s'il était sûr de lui mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il parvint à se retenir. Il se fichait que la visite de sa fille l'épuise entièrement. Il dormirait des jours entiers s'il le fallait ensuite. Il avait juste envie de la voir.

Castiel quitta le lit pour aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il avait à peine prononcé son nom que Lyra courait déjà dans la chambre et fonçait en direction de lit de Dean. Elle sauta sur le matelas à genoux et se jeta à son cou aussitôt. Le jeune homme grimaça quand elle encercla son cou de ses bras mais ne dit rien. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément pour s'imprégner à nouveau de son odeur. Il aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde. Et même s'il avait passé du temps avec elle quand il était amnésique, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué.

\- Papa, murmura Lyra contre son torse.

Elle ne pesait pas lourd mais les côtes de Dean protestaient déjà. Il serra les dents et embrassa sa fille sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Lyra, ma chérie, ton Papa est blessé. Tu vas lui faire mal, rappela gentiment Castiel en les rejoignant.

\- Oh désolée ! répliqua aussitôt la fillette en se redressant.

Elle reste à genoux sur le lit mais se plaça sur le côté pour ne plus faire mal à son père. Dean se promit de la serrer contre lui quand il irait mieux. Il détestait avoir à garder ses distances.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

\- Pas vraiment ma puce, répondit Dean malgré la douleur dans ses côtes.

Elle s'atténuait déjà de toute façon. La morphine faisait réellement des miracles.

\- Papa m'a dit que tu te souvenais de moi, lança Lyra après quelques secondes.

Dean pouvait deviner la joie qu'elle ressentait. Le soulagement qui irradiait d'elle. Il savait que ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour elle. Il n'avait définitivement pas été à la hauteur au début. Il avait tenté de se rattraper ensuite mais le mal était fait. Lyra ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était intelligente et avait compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine. Il ne se sentait pas moins coupable pour autant.

\- De toi et de tout le monde oui. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

\- Tu n'es plus amnésique alors ? demanda Lyra.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils en prononçant le mot « amnésique ». Elle avait eu du mal à le mémoriser au début. Dean oubliait parfois combien elle était encore jeune. Elle était bien plus intelligente que les enfants de son âge.

\- Non, je suis guéri. J'aurais voulu que cela arrive avant et dans d'autres circonstances mais je suis content que cela soit le cas.

\- C'est pas ta faute Papa.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait la gorge nouée et il pouvait sentir de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait. Lyra était une petite fille extraordinaire. Elle était gentille et compatissante. Elle comprenait tout rapidement et parvenait toujours à s'adapter à la situation. Il était fier d'elle.

\- Non, sans doute pas. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi ces derniers temps. Je t'ai fait de la peine au début et tu aurais le droit de m'en vouloir.

Dean pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel sr lui. Il savait que son mari n'appréciait pas d'entendre cela. Il n'aimait pas quand Dean s'autoflagellait ainsi. Et surtout quand il le faisait devant leur fille. Mais il n'était pas question de culpabilité mal placée. Il était question de rassurer Lyra sur le fait qu'elle avait le droit d'être en colère. Qu'elle avait le droit de lui faire des reproches. Il était bien plus sain d'exprimer ses sentiments. Les garder pour soi conduisait le plus souvent à la catastrophe. Il avait besoin que Lyra le sache. Cela lui serait probablement utile dans l'avenir.

\- Ne sois pas bête Papa. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis contente que tu sois guérie. On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison maintenant.

\- Pas maintenant non ma puce. Les médecins doivent encore m'examiner pour s'assurer que je n'ai rien de grave.

\- Mais tu vas bien ! protesta Lyra.

Dean pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit un peu perdue. Pour elle, le simple fait qu'il soit réveillé et ait retrouvé ses souvenirs suffisaient à justifier qu'il rentre avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés à nouveau. Il était inenvisageable qu'il reste ici plus longtemps. Dean aurait pouvoir lui donner raison et quitter cet hôpital sur le champ. Il savait toutefois que c'était impossible. Et il allait devoir l'expliquer à sa fille sans l'inquiéter.

\- Je vais bien oui. Mais j'ai reçu un gros choc sur la tête et je dois passer des radios.

\- Comme quand je suis tombée de vélo ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Lyra avait tout juste commencé à utiliser son vélo de « grande » comme elle aimait le désigner. Dean avait tenu à l'accompagner mais quand elle avait commencé à pédaler sans avoir besoin de son assistance, il avait reculé pour la regarder faire. Il l'avait vu tomber et n'av ait pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Il avait cru qu'elle s'était cassé le bras et l'avait aussitôt conduite à l'hôpital. Le médecin lui avait alors expliqué le fonctionnement de la radio et lui avait montré les clichés ensuite. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas de fracture. Elle avait vite oublié la douleur dans son bras et avait semblé fascinée par ce que le médecin lui montrait. Dean avait alors songé qu'elle pourrait devenir docteur dans le futur.

\- Exactement comme quand tu es tombée de vélo, approuva Dean en souriant. Sauf que c'est ma tête qu'ils doivent regarder, pas mon bras.

\- Mais si tu as la tête cassée Papa … c'est … c'est grave non ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il détestait voir les larmes culer sur les joues de sa fille. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il allait bien. Il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité.

\- Non ma chérie. Je vais très bien. C'est juste pour que les médecins puissent voir s'ils peuvent me retirer ce que j'ai autour du cou et trouver les bons médicaments pour que je n'ai pas mal. Peu importe ce qu'ils verront sur la radio, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de repos.

Tu me le promets ? demanda alors Lyra dont la lèvre inférieure tremblotait, signe qu'elle se retenait difficilement de pleurer.

\- Je te le jure.

Lyra sembla rassurée de l'entendre. Elle se tourna tout de même vers Castiel sans doute pour obtenir la confirmation que Dean n'avait rien de grave.

\- Papa te dit la vérité. Il va bien. Il a juste besoin de repos. Les médecins veulent vérifier quelque chose mais ce n'est absolument pas grave. Il va vite rentrer à la maison et on devra l'aider une fois que ce sera le cas.

\- Parce qu'il est blessé, assura Lyra qui semblait soulagée.

\- Parce qu'il a la jambe cassée et qu'il ne pourra pas tout faire seul. Mais je sais que tu vas prendre soin de lui. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Oh oui ! approuva Lyra en reportant son attention sur Dean et en souriant largement.

Dean lui rendit son sourire puis adressa un clin d'œil à Castiel. Ils formaient une bonne équipe quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de Lyra. Quand l'un d'eux ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment procéder, l'autre volait aussitôt à son secours.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais écrire sur ton plâtre ? demanda finalement Lyra, la tirant de ses songes.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Dean sans hésiter. Tu seras même la première à le faire si tu parviens à convaincre ton oncle Gabriel d'attendre un peu avant de dessiner quelque chose dessus.

Il était presque sûr que Gabriel avait déjà une vague idée de l'horreur qu'il dessinerait sur le plâtre de Dean. Il n'hésiterait pas à faire en sorte que son œuvre le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que possible. Il allait devoir lui rappeler qu'il avait une fille et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse regarder le dessin d'un pénis jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire son plâtre. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à le convaincre.

\- Tonton Gabe ne me dit jamais « non », rappela alors Lyra, visiblement fière d'elle.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il savait combien c'était vrai. Gabriel aimait sa nièce comme un fou. Il voulait faire en sorte qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de tous les principes d'éducation que Dean et Castiel avaient tenté de mettre en place. Il ne lui refusait rien. Il n'était pas capable de lui dire « non ». Dean avait protesté au début. Il avait fini par baisser les bras. Il voyait combien la joie de sa fille rendait son beau-frère heureux. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui retirerait cela.

\- C'est vrai oui.

\- Tonton Sam non plus, ajouta Lyra.

Dean avait toujours pensé que son frère saurait se montrer plus autoritaire avec leur fille. Il n'était pas méchant mais il savait combien un minimum de discipline était nécessaire avec les enfants. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'il était tout aussi incapable que Gabriel de dire « non ». Il ne supportait pas de voir Lyra triste et il faisait toujours en sorte de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait pour l'empêcher. Dean espérait qu'il trouverait la force de se montrer un peu plus strict avec son propre enfant. Sans quoi ils allaient au-devant de problèmes plus tard. Heureusement pour lui, Jess était nettement plus forte que lui dans ce département.

\- Non plus en effet. C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de Tata Jess.

\- Tata Jess fait peur parfois.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant sa fille dire cela. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Jess était une femme exceptionnelle. Elle était incroyablement gentille. Mais elle était forte et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle pouvait être réellement effrayante quand elle n'était pas d'accord. Dean avait beaucoup d'admiration pour elle. Il la trouvait parfaite pour son frère.

\- Elle me fait peur à moi aussi parfois. Et elle fait peur à ton autre Papa.

\- Dean, protesta Castiel en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu sais que c'est vrai. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle a réussi à organiser notre mariage sans qu'on s'oppose à la moindre de ses décisions. Cette femme peut être vraiment terrifiante.

\- Peut-être, concéda Castiel à contre cœur.

Dean eut envie de lui préciser que « peut-être » n'était pas tout à fait exact et que « certainement » était plus approprié. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus longuement sur le sujet. Il voulait se concentrer sur sa fille.

\- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir te voir maintenant ? demanda cette dernière après quelques secondes.

Dean fonça les sourcils sans réellement comprendre ce que sa fille entendait par là. Il avait toujours l'esprit un peu embrouillé et la morphine ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le reste de la famille Papa ! répondit Lyra avec enthousiasme.

Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être d'attaque à voir tout le monde. La seule présence de sa fille lui demandait déjà beaucoup d'énergie. Mais il savait qu'ils devaient tous impatients de pouvoir le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait réellement bien. Sam était probablement en train de devenir dingue dans la salle d'attente. Et Dean devait reconnaître qu'il avait envie de les voir. Même Gabriel. C'était tout dire. Il finit donc par hocher la tête malgré le regard désapprobateur de Castiel. Il espérait que son mai n'allait pas s'opposer à sa décision. Il avait besoin de voir sa famille. Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il avait besoin de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui pendant son amnésie.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent entrer … mais ils ne pourront pas rester très longtemps d'accord ? J'ai encore besoin de me reposer.

\- Ok Papa, lança Lyra, visiblement folle de joie.

Dean savait combien leur famille comptait à ses yeux. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait tenu à lui apprendre immédiatement. Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une grande famille en grandissant comme il l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait eu que son frère et Bobby. Mais ils étaient incroyablement importants pour lui. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur eux dans n'importe quelles situations. C'était un réconfort et une sécurité dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Il voulait que sa fille ait la même chose en grandissant avec le bonus que sa famille soit plus fournie que celle de Dean.

Il regarda Lyra sauter du lit puis courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle la poussa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle appelait Sam, Dean sentit Castiel lui prendre la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Dean, tu es sûr ?

\- Juste quelques minutes Cas … j'ai besoin de les voir. Je te promets de me reposer ensuite.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire son mari puisqu'il n'insista pas. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour de Lyra. Elle était accompagnée de Sam, Gabriel et Jess. Tous semblaient fatigués mais soulagés de le voir réveillé. Ils avaient sans doute craint de revivre le même enfer que lors de son premier réveil. Dean leur sourit en leur faisant signe de s'approcher de sa main libre.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse Dean-o ! lança Gabriel en l'observant des pieds à la tête.

\- J'ai au moins l'excuse d'avoir eu un accident de voiture … quelle est ton excuse à toi ?

Gabriel sourit alors largement avant d'éclater de rire. C'était la première fois depuis son premier réveil que Dean plaisantait avec lui aussi naturellement. C'était sans doute ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir en lançant sa remarque. C'était probablement une façon pour lui de s'assurer que Dean avait bel et bien retrouvé la mémoire. Parmi les membres de leur petite famille, c'était Gabriel qui avait été le plus tenu à l'écart durant ces derniers mois. Dean n'avait pas cherché à le voir. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui et il ne savait pas comment se comporter en sa présence. Gabriel avait pourtant accepté de garder Lyra pour eux. Il avait fait comme si la situation ne le blessait pas quand il était évident qu'il souffrait. Dean lui devait une fière chandelle et il se promit de le lui dire encore et encore.

\- Tu sais quoi Dean-o ? Je crois que je préférais le toi amnésique. Il était bien moins méchant avec moi.

\- Ou peut être moins honnête, répliqua Dean.

\- Peut-être, concéda Gabriel.

Dean lui sourit alors puis posa son regard sur son frère. Sam semblait totalement épuisé. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Il avait été là pour Dean durant toutes ces semaines. Il était devenu père depuis. Il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup. Et l'accident de son frère n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

\- Hé petit frère, ça va ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question non ?

\- Peut être mais je te la pose quand même. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Parce que je le suis Dean. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Pas quand tu … quand tu es à l'hôpital et que tu …

\- Je vais bien Sammy. Ce ne sont que des blessures mineures et j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en faire pour moi.

Il arrêtera de s'en faire pour toi quand tu arrêteras d'avoir des accidents, commenta Jess.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Elle ne disait pas cela méchamment. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui. Mais elle s'était visiblement beaucoup inquiétée pour lui et pour son mari. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Dean leur avait causé beaucoup de soucis ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre de ce point de vue-là. Mais je vais essayer. Je serais plus prudent la prochaine fois que je traverserais la rue.

\- Tu me dis toujours qu'il faut regarder autour de soi avant de le faire … qu'il faut attendre que le bonhomme soit vert, expliqua Lyra en remontant sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- Je sais ma puce. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Cela doit nous servir de leçon.

Lyra hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers son autre père. Castiel n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée du reste de leur famille. Il semblait épuisé aussi. Dean aurait probablement dû lui conseiller de rentrer se reposer et d'emmener Lyra avec lui. Mais il était trop égoïste pour le lui suggérer. Il avait trop besoin d'eux avec lui pour le moment.

\- Papa, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lyra après quelques secondes.

Castiel leva la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit doucement. Il tenait toujours la main de Dean dans la sienne et ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher.

\- Je suis juste fatigué ma puce.

\- Tu devrais dormir alors, expliqua Lyra comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser ton Papa seul pour le moment. Mais je te promets de me reposer dans un moment d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Dean avait la gorge nouée en entendant l'échange entre sa fille et son mari. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets pour lui. Mais ils étaient là et ils ne partiraient pas tant qu'il ne le leur aurait pas demandé. Ils avaient autant besoin de lui que lui d'eux. Après tout, ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver.

\- Donc tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? demanda finalement Gabriel en se postant au pied du lit de Dean.

Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur lui.

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire oui, confirma Dean en souriant.

Il ne se lassait pas de le dire. C'était un vrai miracle. Il avait fini par perdre espoir avec le temps. Il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver la totalité de ses souvenirs. Il était prêt à accepter ce fait et à avancer malgré tout. Mais il était heureux de s'être trompé. Il se sentait enfin complet maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout.

\- Donc il suffisait que tu reçoives un nouveau coup su la tête pour que ça aille mieux ? demanda Gabriel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

C'était un geste qu'il avait en commun avec Castiel.

\- On dirait bien oui, lança Dean.

\- Si j'avais su que c'était aussi simple, je t'aurais frappé avec une batte de baseball tout de suite à ton réveil. Ça nous aurait évité d'attendre aussi longtemps.

\- Gabe ! protesta Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentille tonton, ajouta Lyra en dévisageant son oncle.

\- Non c'est sûr princesse. La violence n'est jamais une solution. On ne doit pas frapper les gens qu'on aime, approuva Gabriel.

\- On ne doit pas non plus frapper les gens qu'on n'aime pas, précisa Castiel en regardant sa fille.

\- Ça c'est discutable, répliqua Gabriel.

\- Non ce n'est pas discutable. On ne frappe personne. Point final, asséna Dean qui n'aimait pas l'idée que Gabriel puisse donner de telles idées à Lyra.

\- Même si c'est fait avec amour et pour aider la personne qu'on frappe ? demanda Gabriel aussitôt.

Parfois, Dean se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de son beau-frère. Il parlait sans réfléchir et Dean n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il plaisantait parfois.

\- Papa dit toujours que la violence n'est pas la solution. Même si on est très très en colère. On ne doit jamais frapper personne, rappela Lyra avec sérieux.

Dean fut soulagé de voir que sa fille avait retenu la leçon. Il n'avait pas été sûr de s'être montré suffisamment clair le jour où il le lui avait dit. Mais de toute évidence, le message était passé.

\- Et ton Papa a raison, approuva Sam.

Dean sourit à son frère. Il savait heureusement se montrer plus raisonnable que Gabriel. Il était contre toute forme de violence. C'était en partie dû à ce qu'il avait vu en grandissant. A tout ce à quoi il avait assisté avec John. Il n'avait jamais été frappé par leur père. Dean s'était assuré que les coups lui soient portés à lui. Mais Sam l'avait vu prendre plus d'une gifle et il avait développé un dégoût pour toute forme de violence depuis. C'était en partie ce qui expliquait son choix d'étudier le droit et de devenir avocat. Il voulait pouvoir défendre les victimes contre leurs agresseurs.

\- Pas toujours, mais ça lui arrive parfois, rectifia Gabriel.

Dean le foudroya aussitôt du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux juste permettre à Lyra de grandir en sachant que ses Papas sont des êtres humains et pas des supers héros infaillibles. Elle doit savoir que vous commettez des erreurs et dites des bêtises comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas sain pour elle de penser que vous êtes parfaits.

Gabriel avait raison mais Dean estimait que ce n'tait définitivement pas le bon moment pour lui donner un cours sur la façon d'éduquer sa fille. Il avait oublié combien Gabriel pouvait être agaçant parfois. Il l'aimait comme un frère mais il avait souvent envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ce qui allait clairement à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait enseigné à Lyra. Il allait devoir se retenir de le faire devant sa fille. Pour ne pas lui donner le mauvais exemple.

\- S'il était un super héros, Papa serait Batman, lança Lyra qui ne semblait pas avoir senti la tension entre Dean et Gabriel.

Sa remarque fit sourire son père et son oncle. La crise était avortée et Dean se demanda une seconde si sa fille ne l'avait pas uniquement dans ce but. Elle était particulièrement perspicace et sensible. Elle était également très intelligente. Parfois trop pour son âge. Elle avait sans doute senti qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir et d'éviter une dispute inutile et stupide. Dean passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Ce qui ferait de ton autre Papa Robin alors ? demanda-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille.

\- Il ferait un très bon Robin, confirma Lyra.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'il porte magnifiquement bien les collants.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Gabriel. Il souriait largement, visiblement amusé par la surprise sur le visage de ses proches. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il rougissait et regardait fixement le sol. Il y avait visiblement une histoire derrière la réflexion de Gabriel. Une que Dean ne connaissait pas encore et qu'il avait très envie d'entendre.

\- Est-ce que je pose la question ? demanda Jess en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que c'est approprié d'entendre sa réponse maintenant ?

Il était évident qu'elle demandait si ce que Gabriel allait dire était entendable par Lyra. Dean n'avait aucune envie que sa fille apprenne quoi que ce soit de gênant sur son père. Du moins si cela avait un quelconque caractère sexuel. Il voulait la préserver au maximum. Elle en saurait plus bien assez tôt et c'était une conversation que Dean n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'avoir avec elle.

\- Tu peux poser la question et tout le monde peut entendre la réponse, assura Gabriel.

Castiel semblait vouloir protester mais il n'osait visiblement pas intervenir et espérait probablement pouvoir disparaître à cet instant précis. Dean avait envie de prendre sa défense. Mais il avait également envie d'entendre ce que Gabriel avait à dire. Ils avaient bien besoin de rigoler après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontés ces dernières semaines.

\- Ok, je me lance alors, intervint Jess. Comment peux tu savoir que Castiel porte aussi bien le collant ?

\- Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai vu en porter plus d'une fois. Il adorait se déguiser quand il était petit. Il portait les vêtements de notre mère et organisait des goûters auxquels je devais venir. Oh et il y a cette fois à la fac où il est allé à une soirée costumée et où il a insisté pour s'habiller en drag-queen. C'était un geste militant bien sûr. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit à l'époque.

\- C'est toi qui me l'a suggéré ! Et tu as ensuite passé la soirée à te moquer de moi. Tu as même pris des photos ! jeta Castiel en relevant la tête pour dévisager son frère.

\- C'était une soirée géniale, commenta Gabriel.

\- Des photos ? demanda Jess.

\- C'est quoi une drag-queen ? lança Lyra.

Dean adorait sa famille mais à cet instant précis, il avait du mal à supporter le fait qu'ls parlaient tous en même temps et faisait trop de bruit à son goût. Il avait mal à la tête et il voulait un peu de silence. Il choisit donc de prendre la parole pour faire taire tout le monde.

\- Ok stop ! Pas tous en même temps s'il vous plait. Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gabriel.

\- Je veux voir ces photos dès que je sortirais d'ici et je veux toute l'histoire également … je veux tous les détails.

Il posa son regard sur Castiel.

\- Je suis convaincu que tu étais particulièrement séduisant en drag-queen. Et je suis convaincu également que les collants te vont à merveille.

Il regarda ensuite Lyra.

\- Ma puce, une drag-queen est un homme qui s'habille en femme. Parfois, c'est uniquement pour une soirée et pour s'amuser. Parfois, c'est parce que cet homme se sent plus femme qu'homme et c'est parfaitement normal. Chacun a le droit de s'habiller comme il le souhaite.

Dean attendit que sa fille hoche la tête avant de regarder finalement Sam et Jess.

\- Quant à vous, je vous interdis de vous moquer de mon mari et je préfère vous le dire tout de suite … vous ne verrez jamais ces photos.

\- Même si je te menace de montrer celles de toi où tu es maquillé ? demanda Sam en souriant.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te tue ! assura Dean en pointant son doigt en direction de son frère.

\- Papa, la violence n'est pas la solution, jeta Lyra.

\- Il y a des photos de Dean maquillé ? demanda Gabriel qui s'amusait visiblement beaucoup.

\- Comment ça maquillé ? lança Castiel.

\- C'était un pari ok ? Je l'ai fait une seule fois. Et j'avais juste un peu d'eyeliner et de mascara.

\- Oh je sus sûr que ça t'allait bien Dean-o.

Dean se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que tout le monde parlait à nouveau autour de lui. Il n'aurait jamais les autoriser à entrer tous en même temps. Il aurait dû demander à les voir un par un. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous dans la même pièce, ils finissaient par faire trop de bruit et par vouloir parler en même temps. C'était une catastrophe.

Heureusement pour lui, Castiel sentit son malaise puisqu'il exigea que tout le monde se taise.

\- Je pense que Dean a besoin de se reposer maintenant. Merci d'être venus mais il est temps pour vous de partir.

\- Oh bien sûr … désolé Dean. On reviendra plus tard, assura Sam.

Dean lui fit alors signe de s'approcher puis de se baisser dans sa direction. Quand son frère fut suffisamment proche, il le prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de cette étreinte. Il savait que Sam aussi. Il voulait lui faire comprendre combien il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et combien il l'aimait sans avoir à le dire devant tout le monde. Sam sembla le comprendre puisqu'il murmura un « de rien » et un « moi aussi » à son oreille en reculant. Dean fit mine d'ignorer les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son frère et le regarda rejoindre Jess. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui à son tour pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce avec Sam. Gabriel attendit qu'ils soient sortis pour reprendre la parole.

\- Rassure toi Dean-o, je vais y aller moi aussi. Mais j'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire avant. Et je sais que ça risque d'être un choc pour toi parce que je vais me montrer sérieux pour une fois et que tu es convaincu que j'en suis incapable mais tant pis.

Dean ne dit rien même s'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec Gabriel. Il le savait capable d'être sérieux. Il le savait honnête et sincère.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu aies retrouvé la mémoire. Franchement, nos disputes et nos discussions me manquaient et … enfin bref, tu m'as manqué. Je comprends que tu ne souhaitais pas me voir et enfin … voilà, je suis content de te retrouver. Je suis aussi soulagé pour Cassie et Lyra. Et même si je ne te le dis probablement pas assez, je te considère comme un frère et … enfin voilà. Bon retour parmi nous et prends soin de toi d'accord ? Plus de frayeur ou je serais obligé de me mettre très en colère ? C'est entendu ?

\- C'est entendu Gabe, assura Dean en souriant. Tu as été parfaitement clair. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Bien alors maintenant que c'est dit, je vais vous laisser. Mais je reviendrais demain et j'apporterais avec moi les photos de Cassie déguisé en femme. Ce sera mon cadeau pour te souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous.

\- Gabe ! protesta Castiel.

Gabriel fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il s'approcha de Dean, l'embrassa sur le front – ce qui surpris considérablement le jeune homme qui ne dit toutefois rien – puis prit son frère dans les bras et Lyra ensuite avant de quitter la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot. Dean se tourna alors vers Castiel.

\- Ok, c'était … bizarre non ? demanda-t-il en repensant au baiser que Gabriel avait déposé sur son bras. *

Dean était un homme tactile et il n'hésitait pas à exprimer son affection envers ses proches en les prenant dans ses bras ou en leur tapotant l'épaule. Mais jamais avant Gabriel ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. C'était un geste de grand frère ou de parent. Pas le geste d'un ami envers un autre ammi. Il était à la fois surpris et enchanté par ce que son beau frère venait de faire. Castiel, quant à lui, ne semblait pas surpris.

\- Je crois que c'est sa manière à lui de te montrer qu'il t'aime c'est tout. Il m'embrassait toujours sur le front quand j'étais enfant et que je m'étais fait mal. C'était pour me rassurer sur le fait qu'il était là pour moi. Je pense que c'est le message qu'il voulait te faire passer.

Dean était du même avis. Il n'était pas surpris par le fait que Gabriel tenait à lui. Il n'en doutait pas. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils étaient aussi proches.

\- Tu dis toujours qu'on doit montrer aux gens qu'on les aime. Tu ne devrais pas être surpris Papa. Tonton s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Je crois qu'il est content que tu ailles mieux c'est tout, assura Lyra avec une sagesse étonnante pour son âge.

\- Tu as sans doute raison ma puce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été surpris. Ton oncle est juste quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oui, confirma Lyra avant de se blottir contre lui.

Dean la serra alors autant que possible avec sa minerve et sa douleur dans les côtes. Il se sentait bien. Il avait sa fille et son mari avec lui. Il avait sa famille proche. Il ne pouvait pas demander quoi que ce soit de plus. Il avait enfin l'impression que la vie lui souriait à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si cela allait durer. Il avait eu la preuve qu'il était possible de tout perdre en un claquement de doigt. Il allait donc faire en sorte d'en profiter au maximum pendant que cela durait. Il ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde. Bien sûr, il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Il détestait l'idée de sombrer dans le sommeil alors que sa fille et son mari étaient là. Mais il avait également la certitude qu'ils seraient toujours là à son réveil. Il était stupide de lutter. S'il voulait profiter au mieux d'eux, il avait besoin d'être en forme. Ce fut cette pensée qui l'accompagna quand le sommeil s'empara enfin de lui à nouveau.


	40. Lyra

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le 40ème et avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Il en reste un (je voulais terminer sur leur second mariage). Jeudi prochain, je commencerais à poster ma nouvelle histoire et je préfère vous prévenir ... elle sera totalement différente !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous d'être fidèles à cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi pour le dernier chapitre**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You're the one de Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 40 : Lyra**

 _« Chez la fille, il n'est pas de désir plus grand que celui de protection par le père. »_

 _Sigmund Freud_

25 mars 2012. 4 ans, 9 mois et 24 jours avant l'accident.

L'attente avait été longue. Dean et Castiel le savaient avant même d'entamer le processus. On le leur avait répété à maintes reprises quand ils avaient déposé leur dossier. Ils avaient répondu à toutes les questions, accepté les visites chez eux dans leur nouvelle maison et attendu patiemment qu'on leur donne un avis favorable. Ils l'avaient obtenu après deux longs mois d'enquête, de rendez-vous avec un psychologue, un médecin et une assistante sociale, plusieurs lettres de recommandations de leurs proches et un silence de l'administration qui les avait fait douter. Puis une fois obtenu ce précieux papier, ils avaient dû attendre à nouveau. Leur dossier était un parmi des centaines, des milliers d'autres. Il fallait maintenant que quelqu'un les choisisse. Qu'une femme renonce à son enfant et décide ensuite de leur confier à eux et à personne d'autre.

Castiel avait su que l'attente serait difficile. Il avait toutefois espéré qu'elle ne dure que quelques mois. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'elle serait plus proche d'une année que d'autre chose. Bien sûr, leur dossier n'était pas le plus facile à accepter. Malgré leurs revenus confortables, leur belle maison et leur famille, ils restaient un couple d'hommes. Et il y avait des femmes qui n'acceptaient pas l'idée de confier leur enfant à deux homosexuels. Il fallait attendre la bonne.

Ils tentèrent de faire comme si l'attente ne pesait pas sur leur couple. Ils continuaient à mener leur vie normalement. Sam finit par épouser Jess, leur offrant une distraction qui leur permit de penser à autre chose. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient un enfant dans la rue, ils se demandaient chacun dans leur coin quand ce serait enfin leur tour. Ils n'en parlaient pas. Ou très peu. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient peur de se porter malheur en évoquant le sujet.

Leur couple était solide et Castiel n'avait pas peur que cette attente finisse par les séparer. Il était convaincu au contraire que cela les rendrait plus fort. Mais ça n'en était pas moins difficile à accepter. Cela rendait Dean fou de rage quand il pensait qu'ils ne seraient jamais choisis en raison de leur différence, de leur homosexualité. Il le gardait toutefois pour lui.

Leurs proches tentaient d'aborder le sujet parfois pour les rassurer. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les plaigne. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on s'apitoie sur leur sort. Ils voulaient se montrer forts et restés déterminés. Leur tour viendrait. Il suffisait qu'ils se montrent patients.

Quand le téléphone sonna un après midi alors qu'ils étaient avachis devant la télévision, Castiel eut la sensation que le moment était arrivé. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment il pouvait en être sûr sans avoir décroché. C'était comme un pressentiment.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui répondit. Quand Castiel vit son visage s'éclairer et les larmes déborder de ses yeux, il su qu'il avait vu juste. Ils avaient été choisis. Cette fois était la bonne.

Dean accepta le rendez-vous que la mère de l'enfant avait fixé pour les rencontrer et confirmer ou non son choix puis raccrocha d'une main qui tremblait affreusement. Castiel n'eut pas besoin qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui explique. Il se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa. Ils finirent la soirée sur le canapé, à faire l'amour et à pleurer de joie.

Bien sûr, le fait que leur dossier ait été choisi ne signifiait pas pour autant que tout était gagné. Ils devaient encore prouver à la mère qu'ils étaient tels que décrits dans les papiers qu'elle avait lu. Ils la rencontrèrent quelques jours plus tard et tentèrent de faire bonne impression. La jeune fille avait tout juste seize ans et refusait de devenir mère aussi jeune. Sa grossesse était accidentelle et non désirée. Dean et Castiel se montrèrent totalement honnête avec elle et répondirent à toutes ses questions sans rien lui cacher de leurs vies.

Ils durent attendre encore une semaine avant d'avoir la réponse définitive. Ils étaient confiants. La jeune fille avait semblé les apprécier et ne paraissait pas du tout gêné qu'ils soient gays. Quand ils eurent enfin la confirmation définitive qu'ils étaient choisis pour de bon, ils prévirent toute leur famille. Ils fêtèrent ça dignement, invitant Bobby bien sûr pou lui annoncer qu'il serait bientôt grand père.

La grossesse se déroula sans incident. Ils ne voulaient pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant mais ils voulaient être présents à chaque étape. Il y eut beaucoup de larmes de joie versées. A la première échographie. Quand la mère les autorisa à poser leurs mains sur son ventre pour sentir leur enfant bouger. Ils établirent des listes de noms possibles, se disputèrent gentiment sur quelques-uns.

Mais ils étaient heureux comme jamais. Castiel était convaincu que Dean ressentait la même chose que lui. Ils étaient enfin complets. Ils étaient impatients. Un peu anxieux aussi bien sûr. Et ce fut pire encore quand on les avertit que la mère était à l'hôpital et que le travail avait commencé.

Castiel prit le volant pour les y conduire car il était évident que Dean en état incapable. On les autorisa à entrer dans la salle d'accouchement. Puis ils durent attendre de longues heures que le bébé pointe enfin le bout de son nez.

Au premier cri, Dean explosa en sanglots. Castiel était dans un état similaire mais parvenait à garder un peu mieux le contrôle sur ses émotions. On leur annonça alors qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille en parfaite santé. On leur demanda le nom. Lyra s'imposa naturellement. C'était celui qu'ils préféraient tous les deux.

Le temps sembla ensuite se suspendre. La mère fut conduite dans une chambre pour se reposer. Elle refusa de regarder sa fille mais les félicita et leur souhaita bonne chance. Un médecin les conduisit dans une chambre un peu plus loin. On prit leur fille pour faire quelques vérifications avant de la leur ramener. Dean refusa d'être le premier à la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait trop peur de ne pas savoir si prendre. Castiel eut donc le privilège d'être le premier à la serrer contre lui. On lui fit retirer sa chemise pour que leur fille puisse le toucher, puisse apprendre à le connaître et à se familiariser avec son odeur. Il lui donna son premier biberon. Dean resta avec lui à l'observer sans oser la toucher une seule fois. Ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots. Ils étaient bien trop émus pour parler.

Castiel avait cru que devenir père le ferait se sentir différent. Qu'une sorte de changement s'opérerait et qu'il ne se sentirait plus le même à l'arrivée de son enfant. Bizarrement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'être un homme. Dean suggéra alors qu'il était probablement un père depuis longtemps maintenant. Sas doute depuis qu'il avait entamé la procédure. Il était juste un père sans enfant. Cela avait du sens. Cela expliquait tout. Castiel sourit alors en hochant la tête et en regardant sa fille dormir contre son torse nu.

Rapidement, leur famille arriva à l'hôpital. Bobby étaient restés pour les dernières semaines de grossesse. Il ne voulait surtout pas rater les premières minutes de vie du nouveau membre de leur famille.

Sam et Jess prirent Lyra dans leur bras et s'extasièrent sur elle durant de longues minutes. Ils la trouvaient magnifiques. Castiel était de leur avis. Elle était parfaite. Dean les surveilla durant tous les temps où ils tentèrent leur fille, visiblement nerveux à l'idée qu'ils lui fassent mal. Gabriel reçut le même traitement mais il était plus délicat que Castiel l'avait cru capable. Plus ému également devant sa nièce. Il versa quelques larmes. Personne ne le lu fit remarquer.

Bobby semblait également émerveillée. Il prit sa petite fille dans ses bras en dernier, un large sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants. C'était parfait. Ce le fut plus encore quand Charlie, Gilda et les parents de Castiel vinrent les féliciter.

Lyra était en parfaite santé et ils purent quitter l'hôpital le lendemain. Ils avaient tout prévu à la maison pour que tout se passe bien. La chambre était prête. Ils avaient les couches et tout le matériel nécessaire. Quand ils entrèrent, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Sam, Jess, Gabriel et Bobby assis dans le salon à les entendre. Lyra passa à nouveau de bras en bras et finit par s'endormir contre Gabriel, épuisée par son début de journée.

Dean servit des cafés à tout le monde avant de prendre place à coté de Castiel qui avait repris Lyra dans ses bras.

\- Alors ? Est-ce qu'on se sent différent quand on devient père ? demanda Sam en regardant Lyra avec amour.

Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il ait déjà des sentiments aussi forts pour sa nièce. Lui l'avait aimé à la seconde où il avait appris qu'ils étaient choisis. Il l'avait aimé sans connaître son sexe. Il l'aimait pus encore maintenant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il ne croyait pas cela possible.

\- Pas vraiment … ou plutôt … on se sent … complet je dirais, répondit Dean en caressant la joue de sa fille du bout du doigt.

Il continua à refuser de la tenir dans ses bras. Castiel avait eu peur pendant les premières heures qu'il puisse regretter son choix. Mais Dean avait pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il avait juste peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre et qu'il préférait attendre. Castiel le comprenait. Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Tout finirait par se faire naturellement.

\- En tout cas, elle est magnifique et bizarrement … je trouve qu'elle te ressemble au même âge, commenta Gabriel.

Castiel doutait que cela soit possible. Ils n'avaient aucun gêne en commun. Mais il aimait l'idée.

\- Peu importe qu'elle me ressemble ou non. Elle est ma fille … notre fille. Je défie quiconque de me dire le contraire, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Elle est minuscule, ajouta Jess.

\- Elle semble si fragile, approuva Dean.

Castiel savait combien son mari était terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'était certainement une peur que tous les jeunes parents connaissaient. Ils étaient à présent responsables d'un petit être qui comptait sur eux pour veiller sur elle. Castiel espérait qu'ils seraient dignes d'elle tout au long de sa vie. Qu'ils ne manqueraient jamais à leurs devoirs envers elle.

\- Je pense que tous les parents ont peur au début de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre … c'est normal et ça prouve que vous l'aimez déjà de tout votre cœur. Mais j'ai confiance. Vous êtes faits pour être pères. Vous allez être parfaits, assura Jess.

Castiel lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Elle savait que ces mots étaient importants pour Dean. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure.

\- Et si jamais on commet une bêtise … si je … si je fais quelque chose qui lui fait mal ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me le pardonner, confia Dean aussitôt.

Il était surprenant de l'entendre ainsi admettre ses peurs devant autant de témoins. Il ne le faisait généralement qu'avec Castiel ou Sam. Mais c'était sans nul doute trop important à ses yeux pour qu'il le garde pour lui. Castiel était soulagé de voir qu'il osait en parler. Il avait confiance en leur famille pour le rassurer.

\- Dean, tu m'as élevé et franchement le résultat est plutôt pas mal non ? Tu avais tout juste quatre ans quand tu m'as donné mon premier biberon. Tu me portais toujours dans tes bras et tu ne m'as jamais fait tomber. Tu as su t'occuper de moi alors que tu étais un enfant toi-même. Je sais que tu sauras t'y prendre avec elle aussi. Je n'ai pas la moindre inquiétude.

\- Sam a raison mon garçon, intervint alors Bobby. Tu as été un père pour ton frère. Et pas uniquement parce que tu n'avais pas d'autres choix contrairement à ce que tu penses. Juste parce que c'est dans ta nature. Tu veilles toujours sur les autres. Tu fais passer leurs intérêts avant les tiens. Tu es comme ça. Tu seras un père génial.

Castiel était du même avis. Il le lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Mais il savait que ça avait plus de poids encore venant de Bobby. Dean l'écoutait toujours. C'était aussi pour ça que Castiel avait voulu qu'il reste jusqu'à la naissance de Lyra.

\- Et puis on commet tous des erreurs. Aucun parent n'est parfait. On tâtonne toujours un pu au début. Il est évident que vous êtes prêts. Vous veillerez sur elle. Et si l'un de vous commet une erreur, l'autre sera là pour la rectifier. C'est comme ça que fonctionne votre couple, rappela Gabriel.

Dean hocha la tête en continuant à regarder Lyra. Il lui caressa toujours la joue du bout du doigt mais il ne semblait toujours pas prêt à la prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est juste qu'il y a … il y a tellement de choses à penser … tellement de choses à prendre en compte. Je ne veux surtout rien oublier … je veux que sa vie soit parfaite.

\- Dean, elle le sera. Du moment que vous l'aimez, tout ira bien, répliqua Gabriel.

\- Je l'aime plus que tout … je ne croyais même pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant.

Castiel acquiesça. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait aussi. Il avait voulu devenir père et il savait qu'il aimerait son enfant de tout son cœur. Mais il n'avait pas cru possible de l'aimer autant. C'était comme si elle était une partie de lui. C'était incroyable la vitesse cela s'était fait.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas déçu d'avoir une fille ? demanda finalement Jess après quelques secondes.

Ils en avaient longuement discuté depuis le début du processus. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de préférence. Ils voulaient juste que leur enfant soit en bonne santé. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ou d'un garçon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait déçu ? demanda Dean en tournant le regard en direction de Jess.

Il semblait prendre cela comme une accusation. Castiel savait que Jess ne voulait pas leur faire des reproches. Elle était juste crieuse. Mais Dean était à fleur de peau depuis la naissance de Lyra et il était également épuisé. Il n'avait pas l'esprit clair. La jeune femme semblait le savoir puisqu'elle leva ses mains devant en signe d'apaisement sans se vexer du ton un peu dur de son beau-frère.

\- Juste pour savoir. Certains parents ont une préférence, se contenta t-elle de dire.

\- Je n'en avais aucune. Je veux dire … je suis déjà heureux d'avoir pu avoir un enfant dans notre situation alors … non, je me fichais que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, expliqua Castiel calmement.

\- Vous changerez probablement d'avis quand elle grandira et qu'elle aura son premier petit copain. Ou quand elle commencera à avoir une vie sexuelle … oh et je ne parle même pas de ses premières règles. Je veux être là le jour où ça arrivera … juste pour voir vos têtes, répliqua Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel savait qu'il y aurait probablement quelques moments délicats. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser au jour où sa fille commencerait à sortir avec de garçons ou des filles. Quand aux règles, il n'y connaissait pas vraiment grand-chose. Mais il serait là pour la conseiller et l'écouter si elle en avait besoin.

\- Si toutefois elle a la moindre question et que nous ne savons pas y répondre, elle pourra toujours aller voir Jess, Charlie ou Gilda. Quant à sa vie amoureuse, c'est assez simple … elle n'en aura pas. Voilà, problème réglé ! lança Dean en reportant son attention sur sa fille.

\- C'est sans doute ce que tous les pères disent au début et puis ils doivent ensuite se rendre à l'évidence et accepter que leur fille puisse avoir une vie amoureuse … il se contente alors de détester la personne qui partage sa vie. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses.

\- Sauf que moi je suis sérieux. Je la séquestrerais s'il le faut, assura Dean.

\- Et tu finiras en prison avec une fille qui te déteste, commenta Gabriel.

\- On verra, répliqua Dean.

Castiel savait qu'ils seraient l'un contre l'autre extrêmement protecteurs envers leur fille. Ils veilleraient à ce que la personne avec qui elle ferait sa vie soit la bonne. Qu'elle soit là pour Lyra et qu'elle la traite avec tout le respect qu'elle méritait. Il savait bien sûr qu'ils auraient le cœur brisé au départ de leur fille. Mais il était trop tôt pour y penser. Ils avaient encore de nombreuses années pour se préparer.

\- Elle n'a qu'un jour … c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour en parler non ? lança Sam.

\- Comme toujours, il était la voix de la raison au sein de leur famille. Castiel le remercia d'un petit sourire.

\- En tout cas, elle est magnifique … franchement les garçons, je suis super heureuse pour vous. Et je suis un peu jalouse aussi. J'en veux une … ou un … ou peut être dix ? lança Jess en se blottissant contre son mari.

Sam passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Je suis partant pour un ou deux … peut-être pas dix mais on pourra en discuter plus tard.

\- Et quand est-ce que vous comptez vous y mettre ? Le temps file, je vous rappelle, demanda Gabriel en se tournant vers eux.

\- On vient tout juste de se marier et on est encore jeune ! On veut des enfants … on préfère juste attendre d'avoir fini nos études et d'être installés professionnellement parlants, expliqua Sam en le dévisageant.

\- N'attendez pas trop longtemps … je veux que Lyra ait un cousin ou une cousine avec qui jouer, intervint Dean.

Castiel avait effectivement hâte que leur famille s'agrandisse. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Lyra puisse se sentir seule en grandissant. Il avait grandi avec un frère et il savait combien Gabriel avait été important pour lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas sans son grand frère à ses côtés même maintenant qu'il était adulte. Rien ne leur garantissait qu'ils pourraient avoir un second enfant. Mais Lyra pourrait avoir un cousin ou une cousine à qui se confier. Avec qui jouer et partager des aventures. C'était ce qu'il désirait pour sa fille.

\- Inutile de nous faire du chantage. On veut des enfants tous les deux. C'est juste trop tôt pour l'envisager. Et puis on n'est pas les seuls sur qui vous pouvez compter. Il y a Gilda et Charlie aussi … et qui sait … Gabriel finira peut-être par devenir adulte et par fonder une famille, protesta Sam.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que ma fille joue avec les enfants de Gabriel. J'ai peur qu'ils soient une mauvaise influence pour elle, plaisanta Dean.

\- Plus que moi ? répliqua Gabriel en souriant.

\- Non certainement pas. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de laisser ma fille seule avec toi mais … il va bien falloir qu'on la fasse garder un jour ou l'autre. Et on ne roule pas sur l'or. Comme vous le ferez gratuitement, ce sera une dépense en moins.

Castiel savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie. Ils en avaient parlé plusieurs fois avant la naissance de Lyra. Dean voulait que leur enfant passe du temps avec le reste de leur famille sans eux. Qu'elle se sociabilise. Qu'elle apprenne à vivre quelques heures loin d'eux. Et il savait également combien cela comptait pour leur famille. Tous voulaient passer le maximum de temps avec Lyra.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à me supplier pour que je te dise oui. Je suis que la petite princesse et moi allons nous entendre à merveille, assura Gabriel en bombant le torse. Je serais son oncle préféré très rapidement.

\- Parce que tu es un enfant toi-même ? demanda Jess en souriant.

\- Parce que je suis nettement plus cool que Sam. Et parce que soyons honnête … les enfants m'adorent. Je ne leur fais pas peur comme ton mari.

\- Je ne fais pas peur aux enfants !

\- Ils sont effrayés … ils doivent te prendre pour un Yeti ou un autre monstre du genre.

\- Non mais tu es sérieux ? D'où est-ce que tu sors ces bêtises !? Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre … sauf que je peux te promettre que je ferais en sorte d'être son oncle préféré et je la mettrais en garde contre toi.

Castiel sourit, amusé de voir son frère et son beau-frère se disputer pour savoir lequel d'eux serait l'oncle préféré de leur fille. Ils avaient tant d'amour pour elle. C'était touchant et incroyablement beau à voir. Ils n'avaient aucun souci à avoir. Lyra allait être aimée et entourée par une famille sur laquelle elle pourrait compter. Son avenir s'annonçait radieux.

Gabriel, Sam et Jess finirent par quitter la maison après quelques heures passées à discuter, rire et admirer Lyra. Castiel fut soulagé de les voir partir. Il les aimait plus que tout au monde mais il avait très envie de se retrouver seul avec son mari et sa fille. Il avait besoin de calme pour assimiler enfin le fait que son rêve s'était réaliser. Il voulait passer du temps avec eux sans personne pour les interrompre.

Bobby avait insisté pour prendre une chambre à l'hôtel malgré la proposition de Castiel et Dean d'être hébergé chez eux le temps du séjour. Il ne voulait visiblement pas s'imposer. Il préférait également son calme et semblait avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir dormir paisiblement avec un nouveau-né sous le même toit.

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui en soupirant puis vérifié que tout était verrouillé avant de monter à l'étage retrouver son mari et sa fille. Il avait couché Lyra quelques minutes plus tôt et avait été agréablement surpris qu'elle ne se réveille pas en hurlant aussitôt. Dean était resté dans la chambre pour veiller sur elle. Castiel ne fut donc pas surpris de le retrouver au même endroit que lorsqu'il était descendu. Le jeune homme était penché au-dessus du berceau, les bras croisés contre le montant et les yeux rivés sur leur petite fille. Il semblait épuisé, Castiel l'était aussi, mais déterminé à la regarder dormir.

\- Hé, l'appela doucement Castiel pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller Lyra.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui une seconde avant de reporter presque aussitôt son attention sur leur fille. Il semblait avoir peur de la quitter des yeux. Presque comme s'il craignait qu'en se tournant, elle ne soit plus là.

\- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? demanda alors Castiel en approchant de son mari.

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il posa une main dans le bas de son dos. Dean ne le regardait toujours pas.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, assura ce dernier avant d'étouffer un bâillement avec sa main.

Castiel sourit alors, amusé par son mensonge et son comportement. Il était évident qu'il était épuisé. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été compliqués et éreintants pour eux. Ils avaient besoin de sommeil. Mais Dean semblait vouloir l'ignorer pour rester auprès de sa fille. C'était contre-productif. Lyra les réveillerait probablement d'ici un moment. Ils devaient absolument dormir pendant qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- C'est un mensonge et on le sait tous les deux. Alors tu as deux choix. Tu peux venir te coucher et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant qu'elle ne se réveille en hurlant ou tu peux me dire pourquoi tu refuses de quitter sa chambre alors que tu tombes de sommeil.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, visiblement honteux. Castiel remonta sa main sous son tee shirt pour caresser la peau de son dos. Il sentit aussitôt son mari se détendre quelque peu.

\- Elle est tellement fragile … j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant que je dors. J'ai peur qu'elle ait besoin de moi et que je ne sois pas là pour elle.

\- On a le babyphone Dean. On l'entendra dès qu'elle se réveillera. Et tu auras alors tout intérêt à être en forme.

\- Je pourrais dormir ici … sur le fauteuil peut être, suggéra Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il comprenait la peur de son mari. Il était lui aussi inquiet. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être séparé de leur fille, ne serait ce que pour quelques heures. Il savait toutefois qu'ils avaient besoin de sommeil. S'ils voulaient pouvoir être efficaces, ils allaient devoir se reposer.

\- Dean … tu ne parviendras jamais à dormir dans ce fauteuil. Et tu ne seras d'aucune efficacité si tu es épuisé. Elle est en sécurité dans sa chambre. Elle dort. Tout va bien.

\- Tu n'en sais … elle pourrait … elle pourrait avoir mal ou … elle pourrait cesser de respirer et … elle n'aura peut-être pas le temps de nous avertir. Je ne peux pas … je ne suis pas capable de la laisser seule.

\- Il le faudra pourtant. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là avec elle.

Dean ne semblait pas aimer l'idée d'être un jour séparé de sa fille. Castiel avait pensé qu'il serait celui qu'on devrait arracher à la chambre de Lyra. Il était étonné de voir que c'était en fin de compte Dean qui avait le plus de mal à la laisser seule.

\- Peut être pas mais je peux être là au moins pendant les premiers jours. Quand elle sera plus grande, ce sera différent.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça ira mieux quand elle grandira ? Dean, tu auras toujours une raison de t'inquiéter … comme tous les parents d'ailleurs. Ey tu ne tiendras pas longtemps si tu refuses de dormir. Je sais que la situation t'effraie … elle m'effraie moi aussi. Mais on doit apprendre à passer outre nos peurs pour être le plus efficace possible.

\- Elle compte sur nous Cas … elle n'a que nous pour veiller sur elle. C'est une immense responsabilité et j'ai besoin d'être sûr que je saurais être à la hauteur. Je ne peux pas … je n'ai pas le droit de … Cas, je suis terrifié à l'idée de manquer à mes devoirs et de commettre une erreur qui pourrait nous coûter cher.

\- Dean écoute moi, lança Castiel.

Devant le refus de son mari de lui faire face, Castiel lui prit la main et le guida loin du lit. Dean tenta de résister mais il était probablement trop épuisé pour pouvoir se soustraire à l'emprise de Castiel. Il le suivit finalement jusqu'à la chaise où ce dernier s'assit avant de le forcer à prendre place sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas confortable. Dean était trop lourd pour que Castiel puisse le garder indéfiniment sur ses cuisses. Mais il l'ignora pour le moment. Il attrapa le visage de Dean et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tous les parents … je dis bien tous les parents, même les plus préparés du monde … vivent la même chose à l'arrivée de leur enfant. C'est parfaitement naturel et c'est même plutôt une bonne chose … c'est la preuve que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle … ce dont je ne doutais pas d'ailleurs. Mais, tous les parents finissent également par se rendre à l'évidence. On ne peut pas veiller constamment sur notre enfant. On ne peut pas être auprès d'eux continuellement. On a besoin de repos et on a besoin de les laisser un peu seuls parfois. Il y aura des chutes et des pleurs. Il y aura des erreurs également. C'est inévitable. On doit s'y préparer.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus que ce que j'ai fait jusque-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire de plus Dean ? Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle est née.

\- Je pourrais … je pourrais rester là toute la nuit et m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

\- Sauf que tu finirais par t'évanouir à cause de la fatigue et alors il te faudrait plusieurs heures pour t'en remettre … plusieurs heures que tu ne pourrais pas passer avec elle quand elle sera réveillée. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Dean. Tu dois profiter du fait qu'elle soit endormie pour en faire de même.

Dean ne semblait pas ravi pas ce qu'il entendait. Castiel s'y était attendu. Il allait falloir du temps à son mari pour accepter l'idée d'être séparé de leur fille. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder près de lui. Il était presque sûr que Dean mourrait d'envie de retourner surveiller Lyra.

\- Et si je te disais que j'ai moi aussi besoin de toi ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'endormir si tu n'es pas à côté de moi quand je ferme les yeux.

C'était un coup bas et il le savait parfaitement. Mais il avait besoin de convaincre Dean d'aller se coucher avec lui. Il n'avait plus la force d'argumenter et plus la force de débattre. Il voulait juste dormir.

\- Cas … on sait tous les deux que tu peux te passer de moi quelques heures. Lyra en revanche …

Lyra dort Dean. Elle dort. Elle a besoin de nous et elle continuera à avoir besoin de nous sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adulte et indépendante mais pour le moment … à cet instant précis … ce dont elle a réellement besoin, c'est que tu te reposes.

\- Mais elle …

\- Mais rien du tout Dean. Ecoute, elle va bien. On ne part pas à des kilomètres. On sera juste dans la chambre d'à côté.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose … souffla t-il.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, le coupa Castiel.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de son mari en espérant que celui-ci serait convaincu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait jurer. Mais il avait besoin que Dean le croie. Besoin qu'il lu fasse confiance et qu'il accepte enfin de lâcher prise.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi dans les yeux durant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Dean finisse par sourire timidement. Il était toujours inquiet mais visiblement, ce que Castiel venait de lui dire l'avait convaincu.

\- Tu as probablement raison. Je suis désolé … je sais bien que je me comporte de façon un peu excessive. Je suis juste … j'ai peur pour elle.

\- Je le sais et je ne te reproche rien.

\- Je l'aime tellement. C'est dingue tu sais. Je ne pensais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant … c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Comme si je l'avais attendu toute ma vie. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et ça fait seulement deux jours qu'elle est entrée dans nos vies.

\- Je te comprends parfaitement Dean parce que je ressens exactement la même chose. Je suppose que c'est normal quand on devient parents.

\- Sans doute oui, concéda Dean.

Il remua ensuite sensiblement sur les cuisses de Dean lui arrachant une grimace. Il enta alors de se relever mais Castiel le retint en resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser partir.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait aller se coucher, rappela Dean en souriant.

\- On va y aller … juste dans quelques secondes. Je veux profiter de ce moment.

\- Même si je t'écrase ?

\- Tu ne m'écrases pas.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu. Mais Castiel ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Il se pencha à la pace en avant et enfouit son visage dans le torse de son mari. Il inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? souffla-t-il ensuite.

Dean enfonça ses doigts dans es cheveux et commença à lui masser gentiment le crâne. Si Castiel avait été un chat, il aurait probablement commencé à ronronner à cet instant précis.

\- Tu veux dire une de plus ? plaisanta Dean.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

\- Je t'écoute.

Castiel recula alors son visage pour regarder à nouveau Dean dans les yeux. Il espérait que sa question n'allait pas mettre son mari en colère ou mal à l'aise. Il avait toutefois besoin de la poser pour mieux comprendre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas encore pris une seule fois dans tes bras ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Dean avait toujours les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il semblait trouver du réconfort dans ce geste. Dans ce contact. Castiel aurait voulu qu'il n'arête jamais.

\- Sans doute que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie … juste que je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Tu n'as jamais tenu un bébé dans les bras ?

\- Si quelques fois … mais c'était différent. Ce n'tait pas ma fille.

\- Tu penses que cela va durer longtemps ? Je ne suis pas en train de te reprocher ton comportement mais je … je pense qu'elle a besoin que tu la tiennes aussi. Elle a besoin d'apprendre à connaître ton odeur.

\- Je te promets d'essayer.

\- Ok alors.

Castiel sourit avant de venir à nouveau appuyer son front contre le torse de Dean. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes en silence. Puis, quand il entendit son mari bailler à nouveau, il recula et le laissa se relever. Il prit la main que Dean lui tendit et accepta de retourner auprès de leur fille un instant. Ils la regardèrent dormir quelques secondes avant de quitter la chambre. Dean avait la babyphone dans la main.

Une fois dans leur chambre, ils se déshabillèrent puis se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Dean tourna aussitôt le dos à Castiel pour que ce dernier vienne se blottir contre lui. Il entoura à nouveau sa taille de son bras et sourit contre sa nuque quand Dean prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux Cas ? demanda finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Sa question surprit Castiel. Il avait l'impression que la réponse était évidente. Il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait encore en douter.

\- Bien sûr que je suis heureux, répondit-il sans hésiter une seconde. Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que tu en doutais ?

Dean haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Non pas vraiment. C'est juste que parfois … tu sais quand on attend quelque chose avec impatience, on se fait des idées sur ce qu'on ressentira une fois qu'on l'obtiendra et … ensuite, il arrive qu'on soit déçu.

Dean, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. J'ai un homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur et qui m'aime en retour. Un homme que j'ai épousé et avec qui je prévois de passer le restant de mes jours. J'ai une fille magnifique que je vais pouvoir regarder grandir et élever. Je suis heureux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'être autant.

\- Tu n'es pas déçu donc ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Est-ce que tu l'es toi ?

Dean se tourna alors pour pouvoir lui faire face et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur que sa réponse soit « oui ».

\- Non, assura le jeune homme aussitôt. Je ne suis pas déçu. Je suis mort de trouille et épuisé mais je ne suis pas déçu. Lyra est parfaite. Et tu es l'homme le plus incroyable qui soit.

\- Parfait alors. Nous sommes heureux tous les deux et nous ferons en sorte que notre fille le soit aussi. Fin de la discussion.

Dean hocha la tête mais semblait avoir encore des questions à poser. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas la force de les entendre. Il n'avait pas non plus la force d'y répondre. Il savait que Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter de lui-même. Il avait toujours la sensation de ne pas suffire. De ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais Castiel ne pouvait plus uniquement se concentrer sur lui à présent. Il avait une fille sur laquelle veiller. Dean allait devoir apprendre à passer outre ses doutes sans qu'il soit là à le rassurer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas lui dire. Il savait que Dean le prendrait mal.

\- Désolé d'avoir posé la question souffla t-il.

Tu n'as pas à être désolé Dean. Tu ne devrais jamais l'être quand tu exprimes quelque chose que tu ressens ou que tu penses. Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps pour empêcher John de te faire autant douter de toi. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je sais que cela ne t'aide pas. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Je vais essayer de ne plus douter autant.

\- Je sais que tu vas essayer. Et c'est tout ce que je te demande. Si toutefois, tu as encore le moindre doute, tu peux venir me parler. Juste … pas ce soir. Je suis épuisé.

Dean hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Castiel disait vrai. S'il le pouvait, il remonterait le temps pour empêcher John de faire autant de dégâts. Il le détestait de tout son cœur. Il ne comprenait comment on pouvait faire subir ce genre de choses à son propre enfant. Il ne le comprenait déjà pas avant l'arrivée de Lyra mais c'était encore plus incompréhensible maintenant qu'il était père à son tour.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? demanda finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, répondit Castiel sans hésiter.

Il se tourna sur le dos puis ouvrit ses bras pour que Dean puisse venir s'y blottir. Son mari posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Castiel avait de la peine pour lui. Il détestait le voir aussi vulnérable.

\- Je ne serais jamais comme lui, murmura Dean.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il le disait plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il continuait probablement d'avoir peur de commettre les mêmes erreurs que son père. Castiel de son côté n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait un père génial. Il ne reproduirait jamais les mêmes erreurs que John. Pas après avoir vu le genre de conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

\- Je ne la pousserais jamais à douter d'elle-même. Je ne lui ferais pas perdre complètement confiance en elle. Je l'encouragerais à chacune de ses décisions. Je serais là pour elle à chacun de ses chagrins et à chacune de ses blessures. Si elle choisit d'aimer une autre femme, je la soutiendrais. Elle pourra toujours compter sur moi. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ait confiance en moi. Qu'elle sache qu'elle peut se confie sur n'importe quoi parce que je ne la jugerais jamais.

Castiel savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'intervenir pour approuver les propos de son mari. Il ne tenait pas ce discours pour lui. Il le faisait uniquement pour s'en convaincre et il était préférable de le laisser finir sans l'interrompre.

\- Et je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne me déteste jamais. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle soit là le jour de mon enterrement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse me haïr et me faire le moindre reproche. Je veux qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime même si je doute que cela soit possible. Je vais être un bon père.

Castiel embrassa Dean sur le sommet du crâne quand il ut évident que son mari en avait fini avec son monologue. Dean le remercia en déposant un baiser sur son torse, quelque part au niveau de son cœur. Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que Dean s'endormir mais il pouvait déjà sentir le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il ne savait pas de combien d'heures il disposait avant que Lyra ne se réveille et il devait en profiter au maximum. Il avait toutefois peur que son mari en profite pour s'échapper et retourner voir leur fille.

\- Promets-moi que tu resteras là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Je te le promets, assura Dean aussitôt.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé. Il savait que les prochains jours risquaient d'être compliqués et épuisants pour eux deux. Mais il avait confiance. Il était convaincu que tout finirait par s'arranger. Dean allait surmonter sa peur et tisser des liens avec leur fille. Ils apprendraient à devenir parents côte à côte. Ils commettraient des erreurs sans doute. Mais ils en assumeraient les conséquences ensemble. Il n'y avait rien d'insurmontable du moment qu'ils faisaient front tous les deux.

\- Je t'aime Cas, murmura Dean d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura Castiel dont les yeux étaient à présent fermés.

Il ne chercha pas à lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas la force. Il lui sembla entendre Dean murmurer quelque chose à nouveau mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un « merci ». Il était inutile. Il n'avait pas à remercier Castiel pour quoi que ce soit. C'était même tout l'inverse. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait se monter reconnaissant, c'était lui. Dean avait surmonté beaucoup de ses peurs et de ses traumatismes et lui avait offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Il lui avait offert une famille et un avenir. C'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Et quelque chose qu'il en croyait pas possible quand il l'avait rencontré. C'était lui qui aurait dû lui dire « merci » et non l'inverse. Il se promit d'ailleurs de le faire dès le lendemain. Dean avait bien besoin de l'entendre. Même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter et à le croire. Il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Seul l'avenir le lui dirait. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Castiel avait épousé Dean avec ses blessures et son passé. Il l'avait accepté avec ses doutes et son manque de confiance en lui. Il l'aimait exactement tel qu'il était. Et cela ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt.


	41. Deuxième mariage

**Bonjour**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et le deuxième mariage de nos deux héros ! Merci à Elyrine pour la correction.**

 **Merci à vous pour votre soutien, vos messages et votre fidélité tout au long de cette histoire. Elle se termine aujourd'hui et je dois reconnaître que je suis un peu nostalgique. Mais je suis excitée de vous présenter la nouvelle histoire.**

 **Rdv jeudi donc pour cette nouvelle histoire et bon chapitre !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Happy de Pharell Williams**

 **Chapitre 41 : Deuxième mariage**

 _« La passion n'est pas la seule base du mariage, il y a aussi l'amitié, la tendresse, la confiance, le respect, le support mutuel, la joie de voir grandir ses enfants. »_

 _Hélène Brodeur_

Dean s'était senti un peu ridicule en se préparant pour son second mariage en compagnie de Jess, Charlie et Gilda. Pas parce que l'idée d'épouser Castiel une seconde fois était ridicule. Mais parce que cette nouvelle cérémonie n'avait plus la même valeur maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il était presque sûr que tous les invités pensaient la même chose. Mais que personne n'avait osé le leur dire.

Quand il avait demandé à Castiel de l'épouser à nouveau, il avait vu cela comme un moyen de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs pour remplacer ceux qu'il avait perdus. Il l'avait vu comme la chance de s'engager à nouveau avec l'homme qu'il aimait et ainsi entamer le nouveau chapitre de son existence. Celui qui avait commencé à son réveil après son coma.

Mais il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il se souvenait de tout à présent et il se souvenait parfaitement de son premier mariage. A quoi pouvait il bien servir d'organiser une seconde cérémonie ?

Castiel lui avait assuré qu'il en avait envie et c'était en grande partie pour lui que Dean avait tu ses doutes et gardé pour lui son sentiment d'être ridicule. Il avait accepté de préparer l'événement avec Castiel. Ils avaient fixé une date, trouvé un lieu – la plage comme ils le voulaient tous les deux – puis choisit son costume. Il avait fermé les yeux sur la gêne qu'il ressentait en envoyant les invitations. Il avait ravalé son stress et sa peur que les gens les trouvent stupides.

Il avait fini par ressentir le besoin de se confier sur ce qu'il ressentait quelques jours avant le grand jour. Il s'était tourné vers Sam et Jess comme toujours. Il avait confiance en eux pour se montrer honnêtes et lui dire clairement si oui ou non cette idée était stupide.

Leur réponse ne laissa place à aucun doute. Dean était effectivement stupide. Pas parce qu''il voulait épouser une seconde fois l'homme qu'il aimait. Non. Ve geste là était romantique et magnifique. Il était stupide en revanche de penser que cette cérémonie serait vue d'un mauvais œil par leurs proches. Il était stupide de penser qu'elle n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. C'était avant tout l'occasion de célébrer leur amour avec les gens qui comptaient le plus pour eux. L'occasion de voir Lyra participer à leu mariage. Et la façon de sceller une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites depuis longtemps.

Dean repartit de chez eux rassuré et serein. Il avait pu reprendre les préparatifs avec Castiel avec enthousiasme et détermination.

Ils avaient réglé les derniers détails les jours précédents le mariage. Ils avaient tiré au sort et Sam avait été désigné pour officier. Gabriel serait le témoin de Castiel, Jess, celle de Dean. Lyra porterait les alliances. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde. Juste leurs amis proches, Bobby et quelques collègues de Castiel. Dean avait invité Crowley et avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il viendrait.

Ils avaient opté pour des tenues un peu pus décontractées que lors de leur premier mariage. Ils seraient sur la plage et ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se tenir sur le sable, sous le soleil, avec des costumes trop stricts. Ils avaient donc choisi de porter des pantalons légers et des chemises. Ils seraient pieds nus. Leurs invités avaient reçu une consigne similaire.

Ils avaient à nouveau tenu à rédiger leurs vœux. Puisqu'ils ne se mariaient pas officiellement, il était inutile de s'en tenir à la procédure officielle. Sam parlerait un peu puis leur laisserait le temps de s'exprimer à leur tour. Il les déclarerait ensuite marié à nouveau avant de leur demander de s'embrasser.

Il faisait chaud le jour du mariage. Le soleil brillait et le ciel était dégagée. C'était un temps idéal pour une cérémonie sur la plage. La chance avait enfin tournée et semblait leur sourire.

Dean et Castiel rejoignirent Sam main dans la main. Les invités étaient installés derrière eux, debout pour ne pas avoir à installer des chaises sur le sable. Il y avait de la musique mais Dean n'entendait que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait mal se passer. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Quand tout allait bien, un drame se produisait nécessairement.

Il relâcha les mains de Castiel quand ils furent devant Sam. Son frère souriait et semblait particulièrement ému. Il leur avait expliqué qu'être celui qui officierait était un honneur pour lui et qu'il prenait cette responsabilité très à cœur. Il avait même passé plusieurs jours à écrire son discours. Jess se tenait à la droite de Dean, Gabriel à la gauche de Castiel. Les deux hommes étaient tournés vers Sam.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge alors que quelqu'un coupait la musique.

\- Chère famille, chers amis, nous sommes ici pour unir à nouveau ces deux hommes par les liens sacrés du mariage. Ce n'est pas une situation ordinaire et personne ne l'ignore mais c'est un évènement heureux. Une occasion unique pour Dean et Castiel de réaffirmer l'amour qu'ils se portent et de se jurer à nouveau qu'ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre, quelles que soient les épreuves qui les attendent.

Sam s'interrompit alors et se tourna vers Castiel. Il lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Cas, tu as accompli un miracle. A vrai dire, sans doute plus d'un quand on y pense mais … ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu as réussi à convaincre mon frère qu'il méritait d'être aimé … qu'il avait des choses à offrir et qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux. Ce n'était pas facile. J'ai tenté de le lu faire comprendre depuis des années sans résultat. Et il a suffi que tu rentres dans sa vie pour accomplir ce miracle. J'ai parfois encore du mal à y croire. Mais j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux chaque jour. Je t'en suis incroyablement reconnaissant. Je sais combien tu aimes Dean et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour lui. Je le sais parce que tu me l'as prouvé durant toutes ces années. Je t'aime comme un frère Cas et je suis fier de dire que tu fais parti de ma famille. Tu as redonné le sourire à Dean. Tu as su passer outre ses défenses pour l'amener à s'ouvrir à toi. Tu as été là dans les mauvais comme dans les bons moments. Tu es sa moitié. Tu es mon frère. Alors merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous deux.

Castiel hocha la tête, visiblement ému à son tour. Dean savait que son frère était sincère et qu'il n'avait pas dit cela uniquement pour la forme. Il aimait réellement Castiel comme un frère.

Sam se tourna ensuite vers Dean. Il ne reprit pas la parole immédiatement, visiblement submergé par l'émotion. Il eut besoin que Jess lui saisisse la main pour trouver la force de parler.

\- Dean, je … je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur grand frère que toi. Je sais que tu en doutes souvent mais tu dois me croire sur parole. Tu m'as élevé. Tu as été là pour moi durant toute mon enfance alors même que tu étais un enfant toi-même. Tu as tout sacrifié pour moi … pour mon bien être … pour mes études et pour mon avenir. Tu as été celui qui soignait mes blessures, qui me faisait faire mes devoirs, qui me préparait à manger et qui me consolait de mes chagrins. Tu as été mon frère, mon père et ma mère durant toute ma vie. Tu as été ma famille et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier suffisamment pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je sais que si j'en suis arrivé là aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Je devrais probablement te le dire plus souvent. Et quand j'ai enfin commencé à m'installer dans ma vie d'adulte, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois pas capable de vivre la tienne. J'avais peur que tu ne t'autorises pas à être heureux comme tu le mérites depuis toujours. Je suis content de m'être trompé. Car il est évident que tu es heureux. Il est évident que tu as enfin tout ce que tu méritais et que tu t'interdisais d'avoir jusque-là. Tu as un mari qui t'aime et une fille merveilleuse. Tu as une famille, un métier et une maison. Et je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as trouvé toi aussi ton âme sœur. Que tu as enfin accepté d'$être aimé et d'aimer en retour. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Dean. Je t'aime comme un frère peut aimer son aîné, comme un fils peut aimer son père et sa mère et comme un meilleur ami. Je t'aime parce que pendant longtemps tu as tout représenté pour moi et que tu continues à avoir une pace privilégiée dans mon cœur. Merci de faire partie de ma vie et merci de m'avoir fait une place dans la tienne.

Dean n'avait pas pensé que le discours de son frère le bouleverserait autant. Il savait que Sam l'aimait. Il le lui avait déjà dit. Mais jamais comme ça. Jamais devant autant de témoins. Cela rendait ses propos plus forts encore. Plus vais. Dean le prit dan ses bras dès qu'il se tut et le serra contre lui durant de longues secondes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait sans avoir besoin de le lui dire. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sam essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues et se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel.

\- Castiel, tu voulais dire quelque chose.

Dean posa alors ses yeux sur son mari. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retenir ses larmes jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Il était déjà bouleversé et il savait que le discours de son mari n'arrangerait rien. Il déglutit avec peine avant de sourire à Castiel et de l'encourager à parler d'un signe de la tête.

\- Dean, je t'aime. Il me semble que c'est la seule chose la plus importante à te dire. Je t'ai aimé avant de te connaître et je t'ai aimé plus encore ensuite, quand j'ai découvert la personne que tu es. J'aime ta générosité, ton courage, ton intelligence, ta gentillesse, ton sens du sacrifice, ton côté bordélique, ton côté protecteur, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître … j'aime aussi ton horrible sens de l'humour. J'aime tes qualités et tes défauts. J'aime l'homme que tu étais à notre rencontre et j'aime l'homme que tu es devenu depuis. Je pourrais te le répéter des centaines, des milliers de fois parce que c'est évident pour moi même si parfois, ça ne l'est pas pour toi. J'aime que tu aies besoin que je te le prouve par les gestes plutôt que par les mots. J'aime tes doutes et tes insécurités. J'aime tes peurs et tes rêves. J'aime le mari que tu es et le père que tu as appris à devenir. Et j'aime aussi pus le tout le fait que malgré ton amnésie, malgré le fait que tu ne te souvenais pas de moi, que tu étais totalement perdu, tu sois resté et tu te sois battu. J'aime le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi une seconde fois. J'aime ton romantisme dont tu as honte et ton côté dur à cuire que tu utilises pour te cacher parfois. J'aime l'idée que tu portes ton cœur en bandoulière même si tu fais comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre. J'aime que tu aies voulu m'épouser encore même si tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Et j'aime le fait que tu m'aies caché ta peur du ridicule tout en faisant en sorte de la vaincre … ou je suis au courant et non Sam ne m'a rien dit. Je te connais juste suffisamment pour l'avoir deviné. En résumé Dean, je t'aime parce que tu es mon âme sœur. Tu es ma moitié. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Et s'il le faut je t'épouserais des millions de fois. Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent en penser. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et je te le promets à nouveau.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant certains des propos de son mari. C'était mieux que de pleurer comme il en avait également envie. Il voulait toutefois garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Et puis il en avait également besoin pour parler.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration une fois que Castiel eut fini et se lança à son tour. Il avait préparé son discours. Il espérait pouvoir le dire dans son entier avant que les larmes ne commencent à couler.

\- Cas … il y a quelques mois, je me suis réveillé d'un long coma sans le moindre souvenir de ces onze dernières années. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai découvert que j'avais un mari et une fille … que j'avais épousé un homme. Et ce n'était même pas ton sexe qui était ma plus grosse surprise même si je dois reconnaître que ça en était une puisque je me croyais hétérosexuel. Non, ce qui m'a le plus sidéré était le fait que j'ai accepté de m'engager avec quelqu'un, de fonder une famille avec cette personne et de lier mon avenir à quelqu'un. J'ai paniqué. J'ai pensé à prendre la fuite plus d'une fois. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me poussait à rester. Quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas au début. Et puis, au fil des jours, j'ai compris. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi une seconde fois. J'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'avais bâti mais dont je ne me souvenais pas, j'en avait toujours envie. J'ai réalisé que cette vie me rendait heureux. Et si j'avais été terrifié au début, j'ai compris que j'avais une chance unique. Combien de personnes peuvent dire qu'elles ont rencontré leu âme sœur deux fois dans leur vie ? Combien peuvent dire, comme moi, qu'elles ont eu la chance de tomber amoureux de leur moitié deux fois ? Cette amnésie me semblait être une malédiction pendant les premiers temps. Elle s'est avérée être un cadeau incroyable. Elle m'a offert la chance de tout revivre une seconde fois. Une fois la peur oubliée, j'ai pu apprécier chaque moment une seconde fois. Le premier baiser … le premier moment à deux … les mains moites … le désir … la première fois … la passion des premiers jours … le sentiment de tomber amoureux … la demande en mariage … je ne pensais pas vivre cela une seule fois dans ma vie quand j'étais plus jeune et me voilà à trente-trois ans … obligé d'admettre que j'ai l'incroyable chance de le vivre pas une … mais deux fois. Je te le dois Cas. Je le dois aussi à Lyra. A ma famille. A nos proches. Un peu aussi à cet accident. Alors bien sûr, j'aimerais pouvoir effacer les premières semaines et la panique que j'ai ressenti alors … mais pour rien au monde je n'effacerais tout le reste. Bien au contraire. Ses souvenirs resteront ancrés dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin. Et je les chérirais comme je sais à présent qu'il est important de les chérir. On peut tout perdre en un claquement de doigt Cas. Et je ferais en sorte de profiter de chaque instant comme il se doit. Je vais profiter de toi … de Lyra … de tous les gens que j'aime et qui sont là aujourd'hui. Je vais profiter de ce bonheur immense que je ressens. Je t'aime mon cœur. J'ai hâte de passer le restant de ma vie avec toi.

Quand Dean se tut, un long silence s'installa parmi les gens présents. Le jeune homme ignora toutes les personnes présentes et ne se concentra que sur Castiel. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de son mari. Il savait qu'il pleurait de joie. Il n'en était pas très loin non plus.

\- C'était … euh … parfait les gars … et je … enfin, je vous déclare mariés … à nouveau. Vous pouvez vous embrasser, lança Sam d'une voix rauque.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et attrapa aussitôt son mari par le cou pour l'embrasser longuement. Il ne recula que lorsqu'il entendit Gabriel protester.

\- Et les alliances ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr je … désolé, j'ai oublié. Lyra ?

Submergé par l'émotion, Dean n'avait pas non plus réalisé qu'ils avaient oublié de se passer les alliances. Heureusement pour eux, Gabriel semblait avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Castiel et Dean se tournèrent alors vers Lyra qui approchait avec un petit coussin sur lequel leurs alliances reposaient. Elles étaient magnifiques. Et visiblement très fière d'accomplir la tâche qu'ils lu avaient confi. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à eux pus leva le coussin vers eux. Dean prit l'alliance de Castiel et la lu passa au doigt avec que son mari n'en fasse autant avec la sienne. Ils se baissèrent ensuite pour embrasser leur fille sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Merci ma puce, souffla ensuite Dean pour la remercier.

Lyra lui sourit à nouveau avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui. Castiel posa une main sur sa joue pour établir à son tour un contact. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes et ne bougèrent que lorsque leurs invités se mirent à les applaudir.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers eux et les saluèrent d'un signe de la main. Ils furent rapidement entourés par tous ceux qui souhaitaient les féliciter. Dean fut surpris quand Crowley le prit dans ses bras et le félicita longuement. Il fut plus surpris encore quand il le remercia sans préciser pourquoi. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de lui poser la question.

\- Maintenant que la cérémonie était terminée, ils allaient rejoindre leur maison où ils avaient préparé de quoi fêter l'évènement. Ils indiquèrent à tout le monde de les suivre avec leurs véhicules puis montèrent en voiture à leur tour pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, certains invités étaient rentrés chez eux et comme lors de leur premier mariage, Dean et Castiel étaient installés avec Sam, Gabriel, Charlie et Gilda. Cette fois, ils étaient dans leur jardin, autour d'une table installée pour l'occasion. Castiel avait beaucoup moins bu que la dernière fois, soucieux de dire des choses inappropriées avec Lyra présente. La fête avait été parfaite et tout le monde semblait satisfait. Dean n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et il souhaitait que la soirée se prolonge encore de nombreuses heures. Il aimait beaucoup chacun de ses invités mais les personnes autour de lui étaient celles qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Il n'avait besoin que d'eux pour être parfaitement heureux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être marié à nouveau ? plaisanta Gilda en faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains.

\- Généralement les personnes à qui on pose cette question sont nettement plus vieux que vous, intervint Charlie en souriant.

\- Et généralement, ces personnes n'épousent pas deux fois la même personne. Tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas dû tenter ta chance avec quelqu'un d'autre Cassie ? demanda Gabriel.

Dean le foudroya aussitôt du regard avant de baisser les yeux sur Lyra. Elle était installée sur ses genoux et avait la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Elle semblait prête à dormir. Dean ne voulait toutefois pas l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Il voulait la garder près de lui encore un moment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'épouserais quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai la chance d'être avec l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit ? répliqua Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Bonne réponse mon cœur, approuva Dean en lui souriant.

\- Je n'en sais rien. On dit juste qu'après quelques années, un couple s'essouffle et que la monotonie s'installe. Je me disais que c'était peut-être votre cas.

\- La monotonie ? Vraiment ? Tu étais là ces derniers mois au moins ? Tu te souviens que j'étais amnésique non ? Je ne crois pas que notre vie ait été réellement monotone depuis qu'on se connaît.

\- Non bien sûr pas sur ces derniers mois mais maintenant que tu te souviens de tout … vous êtes un vieux couple marié et les vieux couples mariés s'ennuient.

\- Tu sais quoi Gabriel ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi aucune femme ne veut t'épouser. Ta vision du mariage est … terrifiante, lança Jess en lui donnant un petit coup de pied qui le fit sursauter.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vieux. Nous sommes dans la force de l'âge. Et rien n'est monotone entre nous. Crois-moi, on sait parfaitement comment apporter du piquant à notre vie de couple.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel en entendant cela. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers Lyra qui semblait avoir tout entendu.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment, demanda Gabriel qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

\- C'est quoi du piquant ? lança Lyra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui c'est quoi ? renchérit Gabriel.

\- Quelque chose qu'on met dans les plats qu'on cuisine pour les rendre meilleurs ma chérie, expliqua Dean en maudissant silencieusement Gabriel.

\- Tu as mis ça sur Papa ? demanda Lyra, en regardant Castiel, visiblement perplexe.

Dean se tourna alors vers Castiel et lui fit signe que c'était à son tour de s'expliquer. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait donné cette information sans se soucier que leur fille puisse les entendre et les interroger. C'était donc à lui de faire en sorte de satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Je n'ai rien mis sur Papa, assura Castiel aussitôt.

\- Mais dans Papa en revanche, intervint Gabriel.

Sam le força à se taire en le frappant sur l'épaule alors que Dean secouait la tête, agacé. Il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son beau-frère sur ce dont il était approprié ou non de parler en présence d'une enfant.

\- Comment ça dans Papa ? demanda Lyra qui ne semblait pas avoir senti la gêne pourtant palpable de ses deux pères.

\- Ma puce, ton oncle Gabriel dit des bêtises. Je n'ai rien mis sur ton père ou dans ton père, rassure-toi. C'est une façon de parler. C'est juste un moyen que les adultes ont de dire qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Et j'aime ton Papa de tout mon cœur, expliqua Castiel avec un calme étonnant.

Lyra sembla accepter cette explication puisqu'elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou de Dean après avoir hoché la tête. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Gabriel qui souriait toujours comme un idiot.

\- Oh ne sois pas trop fier de toi. Crois-moi … je te rendrais la monnaie de ta pièce à la première occasion, jura-t-il.

Gabriel ne sembla pas vraiment effrayé par la menace proférée par Dean. Il le connaissait sans trop pour avoir peur de ceux dont il était capable. Le jeune homme était tout à fait prêt à se venger. Il le ferait en mettant Gabriel mal à l'aise. Mais ce dernier en tirerait sans nul doute beaucoup de plaisir. Car cela signifiait qu'il pourri ensuite contre-attaquer. Ils déclencheraient alors une guerre qui n'aurait de fin que si l'un des deux admettait sa défaite. Ce qui était peu probable. Dean choisit de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment.

\- Ok changeons de sujet, lança Sam.

Dean le sourit pour lui signifier qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Son frère lui adressa un petit mouvement de la tête avant d'enchaîner.

\- Est-ce que vous allez partir en lune de miel une seconde fois ? demanda-t-il.

Dean en avait envie. Il ne pensait toutefois pas que cela soit réalisable. Castiel avait beaucoup de travail. Lui avait une exposition dans quelques jours. Il y avait également Lyra. Ils n'étaient plus aussi libres qu'avant. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils se sentaient prisonniers.

\- On n'en a pas vraiment parlé. On avait trop de choses à gérer pour se poser la question, répondit Castiel.

\- Je pense que vous devriez partir … au moins quelques jours. Histoire de fêter tout cela juste tous les deux, intervint Jess.

Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que sa belle sœur venait de dire. Il avait effectivement envie de partir pour changer d'air. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ces derniers mois, il estimait avoir bien mérité quelques vacances. L'idée de pouvoir passé du temps juste avec Castiel lui plaisait uniquement. Ils pourraient faire l'amour pendant de longues heures sans avoir à se soucier d'être silencieux. Mais il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Lyra derrière eux. Il la confiait les yeux fermés à ses oncles. Il savait qu'ils veilleraient su elle si toutefois ils décidaient de partir. Mais il trouvait cela égoïste. Leur premier mariage avait été uniquement pour eux. Le second … il était aussi un peu celui de leur fille. Il avait envie de l'associer à leur éventuelle lune de miel. Ils pourraient en faire un voyage en famille. L'idée lui plaisait. Il espérait qu'elle plairait également à Castiel.

\- Et bien j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait … enfin peut être … partir avec Lyra. En faire un voyage en famille plutôt qu'une lune de miel. Ce mariage est autant le sien que le nôtre, avança Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari.

Ce dernier lui saisit alors la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, assura-t-il.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? demanda Lyra en se redressant à nouveau.

Il était clair sur son visage qu'elle était littéralement épuisée. Elle étouffa un bâillement avec sa main sans quitter ses pères des yeux.

\- Et bien dans l'immédiat … tu vas aller au lit. Pour le reste, on en parlera ensemble plus tard d'accord ?

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, protesta Lyra en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Lyra, tu es épuisée. A vrai dire, nous le sommes probablement tous.

\- Mais vous, vous n'allez pas vous coucher !

\- Si, nous allons y aller. Mais parce que nous sommes plus vieux, nous avons le droit de veiller un peu plus longtemps, assura Dean en caressant les cheveux de sa fille de sa main libre.

Il détestait lui imposer quelque chose contre son gré mais il n'avait parfois pas le choix. Il aurait préféré lui dire « oui » à chaque fois. Ne rien lui ordonner et ne jamais la punir. Mais il était père et cela imposait qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu d'autorité et impose une certaine discipline. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel s'en chargeait généralement pour lui.

\- Ok mais alors seulement si on va à Disney Land ! jeta Lyra qui ne semblait pas prête à rendre les armes.

Dean ricana une seconde. Il n'aurait probablement pas du rire et se montrer amusé par son comportement mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle savait parfaitement comment faire pour le faire craquer. Elle le tenait sans doute de Sam. Et probablement un peu de Gabriel également.

\- On pourra en discuter à nouveau demain et si tu as de bons arguments, peut-être qu'on dira oui, lança Dean en souriant.

\- En discuter, en discuter, plaisanta Gabriel. Vous irez à Disney Land si c'est que la princesse demande. Ne fais pas comme si tu étais capable de lui dire non.

Lyra rit à son tour et Dean se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter que Gabriel s'acharne autant sur lui aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de lui dire non quand c'est nécessaire ! protesta-t-il inutilement.

\- Dean-o, je t'en prie. On sait tous que c'est un mensonge.

\- Tu m'as laissé dessiner sur les murs ! ajouta Lyra qui semblait brutalement bien moins fatiguée que quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je ne t'ai pas laissé faire. Tu avais commencé avant que je ne te surprenne. J'ai juste choisi de te laisser exprimer ton talent. Te punir n'aurait servi à rien. Le mal était fait.

\- Ce qui revient à dire que tu l'as laissé faire, résuma Jess, amusée.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas toujours le comportement approprié quand sa fille commettait une bêtise. C'était pus fort que lui. La punir lu rappelait son père et il avait toujours peur de se montrer injuste ou cruel. Il avait peu qu'elle finisse pr le détester s'il lui interdisait quoi que ce soit. Il était toutefois parfaitement capable de lui dire « non » quand c'était réellement nécessaire. Il refusait d'admettre le contraire.

\- Oh tu peux rire toi ! On verra ce que tu feras quand ton fils commencera à faire des bêtises ! Quelque chose me dit que tu seras tout aussi incapable que moi de le punir. Et n compte surtout pas sur Sam pour le faire !

\- Hé, je n'ai rien dit moi.

\- Sam, tu étais le premier à tenter de m'apitoyer avec ton regard de chien battu à chaque fois que tu faisais une bêtise ! Il serait hypocrite de ta part de faire le moindre reproche à ton fils quand il fera la même chose !

Sam ne dit rien, sans doute conscient que son frère avait raison. Il était impossible pour lui de le nier. Il était passé maître dans l'art de faire plier son frère. Il l'avait compris très jeune. Dean était incapable de lui dire « non ». Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon d'élever un enfant. Un pédopsychiatre lui aurait probablement confirmé. Mais Dean avait le résultat sous les yeux. Son frère était à présent un adulte parfaitement équilibré. Il était heureux, avait réussi et fondé une famille à son tour. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas réellement eu de règles à suivre étant enfant. Il n'y avait eu aucune conséquence dramatique. Dean souhaitait la même chose à sa fille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne égocentrique et qu'elle finisse par penser que tout lui était du. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait travailler pour obtenir ce qu'on souhaitait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il insistait pour qu'elle soit la meilleure élève possible. Il ne lui mettait pas réellement la pression. Si toutefois elle avait de mauvaises notes, il ne la disputait pas. Il prenait le temp de lui expliquer ce pour quoi elle avait échoué et il l'encourageait à faire mieux la prochaine fois.

\- Tu sauras que je suis parfaitement capable de me montrer ferme et autoritaire quand je le souhaite mon cher Dean, argumenta Jess.

Dean n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre à plusieurs reprises. Jess pouvait être réellement effrayante quand elle le voulait. A vrai dire, elle lui faisait même peur parfois. Il se garda toutefois de le lui dire. Ce fut finalement Gabriel qui le fit remarquer.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas moi en tout cas ! Tu es terrifiante !

\- Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir d'ailleurs toi, répliqua Jess.

Dean sourit, amusé à nouveau par l'échange entre ses amis.

\- On dira ce qu'on veut. Ce sont les femmes qui ont le pouvoir de toute façon, lança Charlie en levant son poing en direction de Jess.

Cette dernière le frappa avec le sien et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'irait certainement pas dire le contraire. Il avait trois femmes fortes et de pouvoir parmi ses proches. Gilda, Charlie et Jess étaient la preuve que tous les machos avaient tort de penser que l'homme était celui qui détenait le pouvoir. Il plaignait quiconque s'opposait à l'une de ces trois femmes. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour elles.

\- Parce qu'on veut bien vous le laisser, jet Gabriel en levant son poing en direction de Castiel.

Ce dernier l'observa une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Solidarité masculine ? tenta Gabriel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Si cela signifie valider tes propos machistes alors non désolé, répliqua Castiel. J'ai une fille à élever je te rappelle. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'il est dans sa nature de devoir se soumettre aux hommes. Je veux qu'elle soit forte et indépendante.

Dean se pencha vers Castiel pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il aimait tellement cet homme. Il était incroyable. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. Elle avait de la chance. Bien qu'elle soit élevée par deux hommes, elle avait de merveilleux modèles féminins dans son entourage. Il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Elle pourrait prendre exemple sur elle en grandissant.

\- Je ne suis pas machiste. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les femmes. Et par bien des aspects, je pense qu'elles sont supérieures à nous. Mais je ne serais pas moi si je ne faisais pas ce genre de réflexion ! jeta Gabriel le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean savait que c'était vrai. Son beau frère avait énormément de respect pour les femmes. Il était comme Castiel de ce point de vue-là. Il aimait juste plaisanter. Et le plus souvent, il faisait en sorte de choquer tout le monde. Souvent pour faire passer son message.

\- Si on ne le savait, on ne laisserait jamais Lyra seule avec toi, confirma Dean pour rassurer Gabriel.

Ce dernier lui adressa alors un petit sourire, visiblement soulagé qu'il l'ait compris. Dean reporta ensuite son attention sur sa fille. Elle dormait à présent. Il aurait probablement dû la conduire dans son lit. Il estimait toutefois que si le bruit ambiant ne l'empêchait pas de dormir, il pouvait la garder avec eux. Une nouvelle fois, c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas capable de lui dire « non ».

\- Pour en revenir à ce qui nous a réuni aujourd'hui, je voulais vous dire que je suis incroyablement fière de vous les gars … et aussi vous dire combien Gilda et moi nous vus aimons, lança Charlie en levant son verre en direction de Castiel et Dean.

\- On vous aime aussi, assura ce dernier aussitôt.

\- Vous êtes un exemple à suivre, confirma Gilda.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils en la regardant, surpris par ce qu''il entendait. Il était extrêmement proche de Charlie. Elle avait longtemps été sa meilleure amie et confidente. Il avait même vécu avec elle. Quand elle avait rencontré Gilda, il avait détesté cette dernière par principe. Il l'avait vu comme celle qui le privait de sa meilleure amie. Il avait fini par accepter leur relation et par apprendre à connaître la jeune femme. Il était toutefois moins proche d'elle que de Charlie. Il se demandait même parfois si elle l'appréciait vraiment. Ou si elle était là que pour faire plaire à sa petite amie.

\- Ne sois pas aussi étonné Dean. Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit suffisamment souvent mais je te considère comme un ami proche aujourd'hui. Et quand je vois le chemin parcouru depuis que je te connais … quand je vois tout ce que tu as traversé, je ne peux qu'admettre que tu es quelqu'un de courageux. Castiel et toi … votre histoire est la preuve que l'amour peut tout vaincre. C'est un bel exemple pou ceux qui en doutent.

\- C'est … merci, souffla Dean, abasourdi par la déclaration de Gilda.

Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Charlie pour l'embrasser longuement sur la bouche. Gabriel n'en perdit pas une miette et ne put s'empêcher de commenter aussitôt le geste. Jess le frappa derrière la tête pour le faire taie.

\- Tu es un porc ! lança-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me frappe ce soir ? répliqua Gabriel.

\- Peut être parce que tu le mérites … tenta Sam.

\- Je mets au défi n'importe quel homme de me jurer qu'il ne trouve pas la vision de deux femmes s'embrassant un tant soit peu excitant.

\- Je peux te le jurer, intervint Castiel en levant son indexe en l'air avant de prendre la parole.

\- D'accord, n'importe quel homme hétérosexuel, rétorque Gabriel.

A une époque pas si lointaine, Dean aurait probablement été comme Gabriel. Peut être en plus discret bien sûr. Avant de rencontrer Castiel, il lui arrivait de regarder des films porno. Et tous mettaient en scène au moins une fois deux femmes ensemble. C'était un fantasme répandu parmi les hommes hétérosexuel. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Castiel, il ne trouvait plus cela excitant. Il préférait nettement regarder deux hommes en plein ébat que deux femmes. Il était évident qu'il était gay à présent. Il l'avait peut-être même toujours été. Il avait juste refusé de l'admettre.

\- Sammy, je te trouve bien silencieux, commenta Gabriel, sortant Dean de ses songes.

Ce dernier tourna alors le regard vers son frère et fut amusé de voir qu'il avait les joues rouges. De toute évidence, il était gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Dean avait envie de partager certains souvenirs gênant de son frère durant leur adolescence. Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter s'il n'avait pas redouté que Sam révèle également quelques secrets de son côté. Il préférait être prudent.

\- Tu ne nies pas alors ? demanda Gabriel.

\- Je refuse de prendre part à cette conversation. Nous sommes en train de célébrer le mariage de mon frère et je trouve ce sujet tout à fait déplacé sachant que sa fille est avec nous.

\- Alors premièrement c'est son deuxième mariage et avec le même homme donc ton excuse ne tient pas la route. Et Lyra dort donc j'attends ta réponse.

\- Je ne vais pas te répondre. Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Arrête d'embêter mon frère Gabe, intervint Dean même si la situation l'amusait sensiblement.

Dean estimait avoir parfaitement le droit d'ennuyer son frère et de chercher à e mettre mal à l'aise en partageant des souvenirs humiliants. Mais il n'aimait pas que quiconque d'autre s'en prenne à lui. Son côté grand frère protecteur prenait aussitôt le dessus et il se sentait obligé d'intervenir.

\- Tu préfères que je t'embête toi ? demanda Gabriel en se tournant alors vers Dean.

\- Oh tu peux essayer mais tu risques d'être déçu. Je n'ai aucun mal à te répondre. Oui j'ai fait parti de ces hommes que le sexe entre femmes excite et non ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je préfère nettement le porno gay maintenant. Tu veux savoir ce que je préfère quand j'en regarde un ou est-ce que cette réponse te convient ?

\- Non merci je crois que je vais passer mon tour. Il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas savoir sur toi.

Dean sourit alors satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire taire Gabriel en le prenant à son propre jeu. Il était passé maître dans cet art et il en tirait une grande fierté. Il était le seul à savoir comment piéger ainsi Gabriel. Sans doute parce qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu sur ce point.

Ils continuèrent ensuite à discuter pendant de longues heures puis se séparèrent finalement. Dean partit ensuite coucher Lyra dans son lit et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Il rejoignit ensuite Castiel dans leur chambre et ne fut pas réellement surpris de le trouver entièrement nu en entrant. Il se déshabilla rapidement à son tour et le rejoignit aussitôt. Il s'installa sur lui et ne perdit pas une seule seconde à l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Castiel souriait largement.

\- Lors de notre premier mariage, j'ai commis l'erreur de trop boire. Mais cette fois ci je suis totalement sobre et je compte bien te faire l'amour toute la nuit pour fêter l'évènement.

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention de te laisser faire.

Castiel l'embrassa à nouveau et le fit rouler sur le côté pour pouvoir s'installer entre ses jambes. Dean les écarta aussitôt pour lui faire de la place sans mettre un terme à leur baiser. Il pouvait déjà sentir son sexe réagir entre eux et il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il effleura celui de Castiel.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser puis Castiel prit le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et commença à préparer Dean. Ce dernier était déjà proche de l'orgasme mais il voulait tenir quelques minutes de plus et ne lâcher prise que lorsque son mari serait enfin en lui. Il serra donc les dents et encouragea Castiel à accélérer les choses. Il se fichait d'avoir un peu mal au début. Dents et encouragea son mari à accélérer les choses en agitant ses hanches. Il se fichait que cela lui fasse un peu mal au début. Il savait que cela en valait toujours la peine. Le plaisir prenait toujours le pas rapidement. Le sexe avec Castiel était à chaque fois extraordinaire.

Quand son mari retira ses doigts de lui et les remplaça par son sexe, Dean dut étouffer son cri de plaisir contre sa bouche. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Lyra et risquer de la voir débarquer dans leur chambre.

Castiel imposa aussitôt un rythme soutenu à ses hanches. Il était visiblement lui aussi proche de l'orgasme. Dean entoura sa taille de ses jambes et l'encouragea à continuer à voix basse. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour jouir. La sensation de Castiel allant et venant en lui était suffisant. Quand le sexe de son mari heurta sa prostate, il ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il jouit longuement entre eux et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Castiel enfouit son visage dans son cou et continua à aller et venir en lui quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise à son tour. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur lui sans se retirer. Dean referma aussitôt ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura Castiel.

C'était la conclusion parfaite à une journée idéale. Tout était absolument parfait et Dean savait que cela durerait pour toujours. Il en avait eu la preuve ces derniers mois. Malgré son amnésie, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Dean était convaincu à présent qu'ils se retrouveraient toujours. Peu importait ce que la vie leur imposerait. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient deux âmes sœurs. Ils finiraient toujours ensemble. Rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer pour de bon. C'tait aussi ça que ce nouveau mariage symbolisait à leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas uniquement le signe de leur amour ou la célébration de la guérison de Dean. C'était la preuve qu'ils étaient définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre. C'était un pied de nez au destin et à la vie en général. Ils avaient chacun leur passé et chacun leurs défauts. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Mais ils avaient trouvé ce que beaucoup cherchaient toute leur vie. Dean en avait conscience aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper.


End file.
